Earth Battlefield
by Starart132
Summary: AU: In a universe where humans lived their life without knowing that monsters from other worlds existed. Everything changed when Tasuku met Jackknife and helped the green dragon to hide from other dragons from Dragon after him for treason. Drum is one of the dragons hunting Jackknife and an injury made him cross path with Gao and obtained help to arrest Jackknife. Continuing.
1. Chapter 1: First Contact

The sound of flapping wings resonated under the astral start of the night. The green wings raised and dropped as fast as it could with the sound of the friction made by the metal of his shoulder and chest plates lightly covering his pale green underbelly. He moved his green head equipped with a black helmet with a blade pointing backward behind him and watched carefully with his dark yellow eyes and saw nothing.

"I've lost them," the green dragon said.

He continued flying, but he slowed down the pace as he passed over a green forest with hills and mountain. He used his nostril and smelt nothing.

"There's no dragon around here. This is good," the green dragon commented. His voice sounded tired and exhausted: "I have to quit the Dragon world right now. They will get me eventually if this continues."

He flew over the forest until he reached a mountain with a tunnel. He looked at it perplex and said: "What is this place?"

He asked himself if he should go there or not. The positive part was that he could hide there for a while and rest, but the problem is that he couldn't escape if anyone blocked the entrance. He decided to land in the cavern and rest. He landed in the cavern and entered inside. The cavern had only brownish color, but it was difficult for the dragon to see the color during the night. He used his smelling ability to check if there was anything inside and smelt something. He decided to explore and walked deep into the cavern. He took a few steps and followed his nose. He continued until he found a pool of water with a few floating bubbles. He saw a pedestal at the middle of the pool and walked closer.

"This is...a teleporting device. I knew there were a few ones in the Dragon world, but I thought they were all sealed to stop me. Hum...This one seems to still work," the green dragon raised his arm and concentrated his energy. He saw the bubbles starting to showed different world. He looked at each of them, but grunted. "All of those worlds aren't the place I could go. The dragons will know I'll escape to all of those worlds. I cannot hide in the Continental world, neither the Magic world. No, no, no and no. This is no use-" he stopped at mid-sentence when he saw one world he didn't recognise. It was barely visible through the bubbles of the device. He raised his claw and moved it closer. He saw it was a blue world that didn't look like any world he knew.

"Maybe this is a perfect world for me to hide," he said.

He raised his claw with two digits and pressed on the pedestal and activated the teleporting device. The light shined in the cavern and after a few seconds, the light died. In the darkness of the cavern, nothing could've been found, the green dragon disappeared.

* * *

 **Arc 1: Give Us The Head Of Jackknife**

 **Chapter 1: First Contact**

A young boy wandered alone in a mountain. He walked on the gray rock of the mountain with only a few green plants around him. The boy lost his balance for a few seconds and managed to keep it. He kept walking mindlessly, looking at the ground with his back aching forward.

The young buy with peach skin, blue hair with spikes going toward the right side. He looked around him for a few seconds with his reddish eyes. He wore a black shirt with the red part around his shoulder and a greenish short. His skin was covered with a few bruises and a few cuts on his body. His skin was also paler than usual as the cold of the mountain was slowly affecting him.

He continued walking for a while until he was close to a cliff. He looked at the bottom and sighted. He felt on his knee and dropped his head. He moved his arms around his body as if he tried to maintain his body warmed. He closed his eyes and felt the despair invading him.

He suddenly saw light coming on his face despite closing his eyes. He opened it and raised his head and gazed at the light. He saw something coming from the light and his mouth slowly opened. He saw a green dragon coming down and expanding his wings. He slowed down. Their gaze crossed and the green dragon flew near the boy. The dragon took a few seconds to think before deciding to land on the ground near him.

The green dragon put his hand on his head and shook it confused: "That was one hell of a trip," he turned around and looked at the boy and said: "You must be one of the creatures of this world."

The boy with the blue hair didn't reply. He didn't show any fear. The green dragon moved his head to the side and wondered why the boy didn't fear him. He looked in his eyes and saw red veins around his reddish eyes. He didn't know what to say and walked closer to the boy.

"Hello young one," he said to the boy.

The boy didn't reply, but raised his head and looked at the dragon.

"I am Jackknife Dragon," he told the boy. He moved his claw at his direction and said: "Who are you?"

The young boy remained silent for a few seconds and final spoke to him: "Tasuku Ryuenji."

Jackknife lightly smiled and said: "Finally you are talking young one. What are you doing here alone?"

Tasuku lowered his head and said: "I...don't know."

Jackknife looked at Tasuku and his face had some doubt in it. He lowered himself to the boy's level and asked, looking in his eyes as he saw the state of the boy and the gray spot under his eyes: "Are you sure? You are injured young one; something must have happen to you."

"I just don't know."

The green dragon knew something happened that the boy couldn't process in his mind; something that happened too fast for the boy to understand it. He noticed the boy shivering and said: "You are cold right?"

"Y-yes," the boy replied.

Jackknife lied down and rested on the ground. He moved his left eye at the boy and said: "You are cold Tasuku, and clearly tired."

Tasuku was too tired to think clearly as he looked at the stranger. His body reached its limit and needed to warm himself up. He took a few steps and rested against the neck of the green dragon. He felt the warm body coming out of his scales and slowly, he closed his eyes as his exhaustion overcame him. He breathed slowly and quietly. Jackknife did the same and closed his eyes and felt asleep.

The next day, Jackknife opened his eyes and saw the boy a little away from him looking at the blue sky. He stood up and walked at his direction. He stopped when he heard:

"Why did you help me?"

"Tasuku. I helped you because you needed help. I'm not the kind to leave anyone behind," Jackknife simply replied with a small smile. "I do not need another reason."

"Jackknife...right?"

"That's my name. Where are your parents?"

The boy didn't reply and turned around. He looked at the blue sky again. Jackknife didn't ask anything about it. He walked closer to him and gently put his hand on his shoulder. The boy put his head against the flank of the green dragon and watched the blue sky for a while. After a while, a loud sound resonated on the mountain and awakened the senses of the green dragon, looking around him; alert of anything dangerous that could come to him.

"Rescue is coming," Tasuku said.

Jackknife knew that other beings like the boy were coming to help him. Jackknife looked at the boy and opened his wings.

"I have to go Tasuku. Maybe I'll see you once again one day," Jackknife said before leaving him.

"Wait!"

It was useless as the dragon already disappeared from his sight. Tasuku looked at the helicopter appearing and stopping when it was near him.

The boy looked at the empty space where Jackknife was. He knew that the dragon was real. He asked himself one question: _Will I see him again?_

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter.

Next one is: Chasing Jackknife


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing Jackknife

Three years passed since Jackknife escaped the Dragon world. The dragons searched for him during those years in the different known worlds without any success until something was discovered inside a cavern in an inhabitable section of the Dragon world. They estimated that Jackknife could have use it to escape to another world and prepared an expedition to search and arrest Jackknife.

 **Chapter 2: Chasing Jackknife**

A dragon with red skin except his orange underbelly and his long tail was cleaning his weapon; a large drill named the Salamander Engine. He scratched his yellow hairs and one of his two silver horns with his other hand before continuing cleaning his weapon. His golden armor with a ruby jewel on his cuirass made a sharp song as he moved forward to clean another part of the weapon and a dark gray shirt, a golden helmet with two tubes on it and pant and he wore a red tattered cape on his back.

The name of this dragon is Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV. He finished cleaning his drill and stood up. He put it on his shoulder and walked outside.

"You finished the preparation for your mission son," a voice told him.

"Father," Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV replied.

He turned around and faced his father. He was physically similar to his son with darker scales, many scars on his body with long white hair. He wore a gray cuirass with dark gray pant. His name was Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII.

He glared at his son and made him try to be smaller: "Don't get cocky toward me son. It's not because you are finally a soldier that you can think to be better than me. Remember that you will one day inherit the throne of our clan. You still have a lot to learn before you reach that level."

"I know father," Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV replied nervously.

"Remember that this mission is a vital one. You have to capture the traitor Findar the 100th with the squadron you are in. You will put your training into use in this mission. What I trained you is only the first step to become a strong warrior son. Training is far from over so don't get cocky or too stubborn like you often are. Remember that you cannot fail this important mission," his father said before turning around and walking away. "The clan honor is in your claw."

"I won't disappoint our clan father," Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV replied. He heard the doubtful grunt of his father as he walked away. Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV looked at his drill and said: "I'm going to get this traitor by myself father. I'll show you how strong I am."

He took some cards and put it in a desk before attaching it to his shoulder guard: "Always bring spell cards. I don't want father to lecture me again because I forgot to bring it during my training."

He turned around and used his cape as his wings and flew toward his destination. He reached the cavern and entered in it. He looked at the teleporting device and pressed on a few switched on it as the bubbles, showing the different worlds appeared. He looked at them and searched for his destination.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'll get Findar the 100th myself. Father will finally see how strong I am. Got it," Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV said as he found the world. He looked at the blue world for a few seconds. "It's a nice world to see from here. Anyway, I already have the coordinates. I think I should use the one the dragons already prepared and starts from there. I already know the stench of the traitor," he concluded. He activated the teleportation device and walked in it, destination; the blue world.

* * *

As he reached the other side of the portal, he was in the sky and looked down.

"Ah!" Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV shouted as he started to fall. He used his cape wings to maintain himself in the air and prevented himself from falling. "That was close. I wasn't expecting to fall at the other side. Okay. I have one day to capture Findar the 100th before the other's come here. If I can do it on my own, father will respect me."

He saw in front of him the big city of this new world. Everything he saw was a new discovery as the light of the sun showed him everything. The city was high and different colors that were appealing to the eyes of the dragon. Some part of the city has small buildings and others were much bigger.

"Are they giant living here?" Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV asked to himself. He saw some strange things of multiple forms moving on plane ground painted in gray, he saw some living creatures of flesh coming out of them or entering in it. He was impressed by his discovery, but eventually shook his head: "Come on. I have to focus on finding and arresting the traitor. I have to find him, but where is he?"

He started smelling around and only unknown smelt came in his nostrils. Some of the smells were bad and made him cough while others were tempting and made his mouth salivated.

"There's so many strange smells that Findar could use to hide from dragons here. I need to go elsewhere. Maybe I can detect him that way," he said.

He flew at the directions of the smaller building and heard a strange sound. He saw a metallic object flying at the opposite direction, making a loud sound: "A flying machine...Such weird form."

He flew there and grunted, disappointed that he smelt nothing about his target. _Those inhabitants are strange. They are so numerous in one place and this city is so big. This is a strange world indeed._ He said in his mind.

Time passed, the sun moved from his left and reached his right. He knew that the day was coming to an end and realised he might have done this for nothing. He passed near a park with a small forest with green trees when he smelt his target.

 _There he is. Now it's time to arrest him._ He said preparing his drill for the battle.

He flew down at the direction of the woods and landed on the ground. He looked around and saw nothing, but he followed his nose at the direction of his target. The wind blew at his face and that made him smiled lightly. _With the wind coming at me, he won't be able to smell me. I have the initiative._ He told himself as he hid behind a large tree.

The smell was stronger and the red and orange dragon knew he was close. He took a few silent steps at the direction of his target when he saw the green dragon on the ground, facing him. The amber eyes of the green dragon gazed at his eyes.

"Don't think a young dragon like you can outsmart me. I might not smell you, but I heard your armor for a while. I know why you are here," the green dragon said.

"Findar the 100th. Since you know why I'm here, then surrender so I can bring you back to the Dragon world," Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV said, preparing his drill.

"Findar...It's been a while since I heard anyone call me by my title. I am Jackknife dragon," the green dragon replied before the blade of his helmet pointed forward. "I'm sorry, but I have no intention to return to the Dragon world. I value my head."

"Don't worry. I knew a traitor like you wouldn't surrender to the dragon force," Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV said preparing his drill as it made a loud sound.

Jackknife looked at his right and left and smelt, he found nothing: "Where is your squadron?"

"I don't need a squadron to defeat you. I am Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV. Remember the title of the dragon that shall defeat you."

The green dragon chuckled before replying: "You are too young to defeat me by yourself Fang Slade."

"You think that?" Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV replied with a confident smile.

He charged toward Jackknife. His tried to hit his enemy with his drill, but the blade on the head of the green dragon deviate it. Fang Slade grunted and jumped forward to dodge the tail of Jackknife. He faced Jackknife and activated the drill engine. Flame came out of it and Fang Slade charged faster toward the green dragon, aiming for the chest. He succeeded in his attack and Jackknife was thrown against a tree that felt on his head.

Fang Slade saw that the drill didn't penetrated in the scales of his enemy, but saw the damage. Jackknife slowly stood up and grunted painfully before saying: "You hit...really hard Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV. I've received harsher treatment."

"It's over!" Fang Slade said, already charging since the moment Jackknife stood up. He jumped in the air and was about to hit the green dragon when:

"Green Dragon Shield!" a voice shouted from nowhere.

The drill bounced on the shield with a green dragon head. That caused Fang Slade to lose his balance. He saw the green tail coming at him and hit his groin. Fang Slade was thrown against a tree and grunted painfully while his Salamander engine flew farther away.

"Urgh...What happened?" he said as he stood up.

"You will not hurt him!" a voice shouted.

Fang Slade looked at the voice and saw by the side of Jackknife, a small bring with blue hair of that world looking at him with hatred. He gasped when he saw in the hand of the boy's card just like those he had on his shoulder plate.

"So you have some spell cards. Good thing I have some too," Fang Slade said as he took one. He raised it and shouted: "Dragonblade!" the card didn't do anything special. Fang Slade looked at it and shouted the name again. He picked a spell card and try casting it, but nothing happened.

Jackknife laughed loudly for a few seconds before grunting painfully: "It won't work in this world Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV. The spell cards and weapon cards you brought with you cannot be used by us. Only a creature of this world can use it."

 _The source of energy here is different then._ Fang Slade realised.

"Dragon Flame!" the boy said as he raised another card.

He jumped in the air and opened his wing cape to evade the flame coming at him when he saw Jackknife coming at him at fast pace. He saw the face of the green dragon in pain, but that didn't stop him from attacking. Fang Slade didn't have time to defend himself and Jackknife helmet blade slashed the chest of Fang Slade.

"Argh!" the red and orange dragon shouted. He suddenly lost his strength and felt back in a tree: branches broken under his weight until he hit the ground. His red blood started to cover his armor and felt on the green grass of the unknown world. He tried to stand up, but he felt under his body, suddenly becoming too heavy for him and felt against the tree. "Dammit...If only the spell cards...works."

Jackknife landed on the ground and said: "Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV. You are young to defeat me. It was foolish to fight me alone and-"

"Jack!" a voice shouted.

"Tasuku. Stay back," Jackknife told the boy with blue hair.

"You... How can you help a fugitive?" Fang Slade asked painfully to Tasuku. Tasuku didn't reply as he looked at Fang Slade. The injured dragon saw the face of the boy becoming uncertain of what he meant. "You...didn't know."

Jackknife looked at Tasuku and calmly said: "Let's go Tasuku. I'll...explain everything later."

Jackknife lowered his body and Tasuku hesitated a few seconds before climbing on the back of the green dragon. The two left Fang Slade alone.

The red and orange dragon wanted to scream something, but gave up when they were far away. He covered his chest with his arms and slowed down the bleeding. He looked at the ground and saw his spell cards scattered around him. He was about to pick one when he said: "What's the...point? They are...useless."

Fang Slade closed his eyes and thought about a way to get out of this mess when he heard a sound coming at his direction. He used his nose to smell it. He realised the scent was similar to the boy named Tasuku, but also different. He opened his eyes and saw in front of him, a boy looking at him without fear with his black hair except a few red strand of hair.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 2.

For those who want to know, Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV is Drum, but I used his title in this chapter.

Next chapter: Crossing path: Gao and Drum.


	3. Chapter 3: Crossing path: Gao and Drum

A young boy finished his school days and walked with his friends for a while at the direction of his home as always. It was a normal afternoon in this normal life. When they reached the park, he said good-bye to his friends as always and they parted away. The boy walked in the park as always because it was a short cut. He didn't want to be late for his training. His mother was strict toward him, but the boy knew his mother cared for him. She was the one giving the discipline in the house and not his father. The normal walk in the park ended when he heard a loud sound. The few peoples presented in the park walked away from there and deserted the park, wondering if a wild animal was present. The boy would have done that if he was like the others, but he was an adventurous boy who often looked around when something interesting could happen. He wasn't an idiot either; he knew that the park was safe just as the town was. If it was risky, he wouldn't have taken the risk. He walked in the forest at the source of the sound and saw a few holes in the ground. He also saw some claw around the holes. He felt it was a little risky to go further, but he heard someone shouting. He acted like he always did, he ran at the direction of the shout in case someone needed help.

What surprised him was that when he reached the location, he had a tall dragon in front of him, eyes closed and trying to stand up. He didn't know what to say or do. Something that wasn't supposed to exist was right in front of him. He didn't feel fear in him, but he didn't want to face it. It was then, before the boy could turn away that the dragon opened his eyes and their glare closed. The boy passed the turning point and his normal life ended right now.

 **Chapter 3: Crossing path: Gao and Drum**

Fang Slade looked at the boy and said nothing for a few seconds. He saw that the boy had peach skin, amber eyes looking at him, with black hair with a few red strand of hair. He wore a red shirt with a yellow sun of it with an opened blue jacket, a blue pant and his hands were covered with white bandage, but Fang Slade didn't saw any sign of injury under the bandage.

He was expecting the boy to run away from him, but the boy slowly walked closer after he observed his injured chest. Fang Slade decided to be cautious by telling him: "Don't come any closer," the boy stopped and looked in the eyes of the dragon. The dragon felt himself losing strength and reconsidered his caution. It was useless to be careful, he might die of blood lost and his cards were useless: "What's the point. You can understand me right?"

The boy replied: "Yes. I understand you. You need help right now."

Fang Slade sighted and said: "I didn't know that. I have nothing to patch myself and you don't have anything to help me."

The boy thought about it and took out his jacket. He walked closer and gave it to the dragon: "You should put this on."

Fang Slade hesitated for a few seconds and accepted. He picked the jacket and covered his injury, it was just enough to completely covering it. The bleeding slow down, but it wasn't enough. It just gave him time. The dragon mind was starting to get a little foggy and his thought became confused.

"Can I do anything else to help you?" the boy asked, feeling the urgency of the situation.

Fang Slade thought about it, but his mind was slower than usual. He had a flash in his mind when he finally remembered that the boy named Tasuku could use the spell card. As he spoke what was in his mind, he realised that his mouth was a little heavy: "Yes. There is a-a way."

"How?" the boy asked.

 _He's not...a normal kid._ Fang Slade thought before replying: "There is...a spell c-card that could h-heal me on th-the ground."

The boy looked on the ground and saw a few cards. He doubted it could work, but there was nothing else he could do anyway. He tried finding it, but none of them made sense.

"The one t-to your l-left," Fang Slade told them boy. The boy looked to his left and picked a card: "No. The other...other one," the boy did that and heard: "That's the one. It's a card spell called...d-Draconic medic."

"Draconic medic...You want to use it?" the boy said walking closer to the dragon.

"N-no...I...I can't. E-ex-later," Fang Slade said aware he didn't have time: "Raise. Shout. Dra-draconic m-medic."

The boy looked at the car and said hesitantly: "I don't think I-"

"Hurry," Fang Slade weakly cut him.

The boy did as the dragon told. He was sure that nothing would happen, but seeing a dragon here was something that never happened before in his life, he decided to trust him and do as he was asked: "Draconic medic."

The card shined in the hand of the boy and the light came out of the card and landed on the injured chest of Fang Slade. The cut disappeared and the strength came back. Fang Slade stood up and flexed his body: "Feel alive once again," he joyfully commented. He looked at the boy and said: "Thank you."

The boy was looked at the dragon without saying anything for a second before coming back to reality: "It's the least I can do," he replied with a smile.

Fang Slade told the boy and said: "Did you see a green dragon?"

"No. There's another one here?" the boy asked interested in this.

"Yes. He's the one who almost got me for good," he said looked in the sky and trying to sniff the dragon. Nothing came in his nose, but he couldn't find him.

The boy wanted to ask why he was there, but he didn't ask it because he felt the dragon desire to remain silent about his reason: "I'm Gao Mikado."

Fang Slade looked at the boy and knew he should reply. He wanted to say his name and title, but after what happened against Jackknife, he didn't felt worthy of giving him his real name. It was the name he always gave when he was in the Dragon world. He gave him his other name: "Drum Bunker Dragon."

"Drum Bunker Dragon. I'm glad you are alright and-" Gao was cut a sound resonated.

Drum heard it and picked hid drill as fast as he could and looked around: "What is that?"

"My cellphone," Gao replied. He put his hand in his pocket and searched for it.

"Cell- What?" Drum asked confused.

Gao took out his cellphone and answer: "Hello t-"

"GAO MIKADO! YOU ARE LATE FOR YOUR TRAINING AGAIN!" Gao gasped surprised when he heard her. Even Drum heard it and wasn't liking whoever was talking.

"I'm sorry mom! I was just helpi-"

"NEVER MIND THAT! COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" his mother ordered.

"Okay!" Gao replied. He hanged up.

"That's a cellphone?" Drum asked, not wanting to enter in the subject of the one talking to the boy.

"Got to go! My mother is furious!" Gao shouted, giving back the card he used before waving his hand and running on his way home.

Drum was left by himself confused by what he just saw and thought about it. "N-never mind that. I have to find Findar the 100th," he said as he picked his cards and put them back on his shoulder armor. "I cannot fail my mission. Now that I know what he can do with this Tasuku, I have to fight him cautiously this time."

* * *

Gao reached his home and was exhausted. He knew he was in trouble despite how fast he came back, but the sooner was the better.

"Hello dad! Hello sis!" he shouted rushing to the dojo of the house.

"Hi big bro!" his sister shouted from another room with admiration for him.

Gao reached the dojo and faced his mother. She wasn't happy at all that he was late and Gao couldn't tell the true. No one would believe he saw a dragon named Drum Bunker Dragon anyway. She had peach skin like the rest of the family blue eyes and her hairs were the same color. She currently wore her white kimono with the black belt. She was the sensei of the dojo.

"Sorry I'm late mom!" Gao shouted bowing toward her.

His mother showed no mercy: "Gao! You are going to do 100 push-ups and 100 set-ups for being late," she said with her commanding voice.

Gao hesitated to reply and finally answered without a lot of motivation, feeling tired already: "Okay mom."

* * *

Drum flew in the sky with his wing cape and the thrusters of his drill and tried to find the location of Jackknife. To his disappointment, he didn't smell anything at all. He looked to his left and to his right and sighted. The sun in the sky slowly went down and the night was coming in. Drum flew on the roof of the highest building and sat on it.

 _I searched everywhere in this down and I cannot smell or see him anywhere. He managed to hide his presence. He...He must have that spell card. Of course he has it. Every fugitive must have this spell card if they want to escape the other dragons. Dammit. In the end, I did all of this for nothing. I better get home before the squad come back tomorrow. Also, my father will be furious if he knew I failed to capture Findar. Hum..._ Drum thought about how to return to the dragon world. He gasped when he realised something and said it out loud: "How can I come back to my own world?! I didn't think of that. I don't know where any gate at all here and I don't have anything else for that. I really came here for nothing and will end up in big trouble," he sighted loudly. His stomach grunted loudly: "And I'm hungry. What now?" _I know absolutely nothing of this world. I can't do anything and- Wait._ Drum searched in his armor and felt a tissue under it. _Maybe there is something I can do._ He took it out and it was the jacket the boy named Gao gave it to him. He looked at it and smelt it. _The stench of the boy is still there. I think I have a temporary solution to this problem._

He smiled as he thought of his plan, opened his wings and flew at the park where he last saw Gao.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 3.

Chapter 4: Drum meets Gao's family.


	4. Chapter 4: Drum meets Gao's family

Drum reached the park and searched where he met Gao. He picked the bloody jacket and sniffed it. The smell of the boy entered in his memory and followed the sent. He only needed to find the starting point, after this, he won't have any trouble following it when he found it. It took a while to find it, but once he found it. He flew in the air and tracked the smell down until he reached his destination. He reached a two floor house connected with a traditional dojo. He smelt the stench at the entrance of Gao's house and of three other peoples: _His family is living here._ Drum concluded. He raised his hand and knocked at the door, or the object that resembled the most to a door. He waited for someone to open it.

 **Chapter 4: Drum meets Gao's family**

Takashi Mikado was Gao's father. He has peach skin, brown eyes whore small glasses for his eyesight and his hairs were gray. He wore a white jacket with a red tie and gray pants. He looked at his son who was clearly tired from his training/punishment and ate with appetite.

"Who was school today Gao?" Gao's little sister asked. She was the second smallest person eating. She had paler peach skin compare to her father, brown long hair and eyes of the same color than her father. She wore a dark gray short with a pale orange shirt. Her name was Hanako Mikado.

By her side, her grandmother was the smallest of the family. She had pale peach skin, long gray hair curved into a ball and her eyes often seemed close. She wore a white shirt and gray pants. By the side of her chair was her cane. Her name was Hanae Juumonji.

Gao looked at his younger sister and replied: "It was the usual," he thought for a second if he should explain what happened at the part, but chose against it. No one would believe him if he told them that he helped an injured dragon.

The family ate when they heard someone knocking at the door. They raised their head while Takashi stood up and walked at the door saying: "Who could knock at the door at this hour?" before putting the hand on the handle of the door and turned it. He opened the door and at the other side, he saw an orange dragon in armor with a jacket covered with blood and a drill on his shoulder, bigger than him looking into his eyes. He didn't have any reaction; the message didn't reach his mind.

"Hello," his voice said. The dragon received a scream from the man as a response and that dragged the attention of the entire family.

Gao reached the entrance after his mother and recognised Drum. His sister saw the dragon and remained silent, but her eyes grew in excitement. Gao didn't have time to say anything when his mother spoke first: "Who are you?!" she said as she walked in front of her husband, looking in the eyes of the dragon, ready to react to anything.

"I'm Drum," the dragon replied, his mouth moving. He was about to say more details when Gao's mother said.

"I don't know why anyone would come in a house, disguised as you are, but this is not funny at all. I suggest you go away before I beat you," she warned him. Drum didn't reply and lightly smiled: "I'm serious about it," she said furiously when she saw his smile.

Gao was about to warn Drum about his mother, but the dragon spoke faster.

"I'm sorry female of this world, but you cannot beat-" he gasped surprised when she took his arm. "What are-AAHH!" he screamed when she threw the dragon on the ground and crashed, head first, on against the floor. He was confused and couldn't say anything else for a few seconds, but when he recovered, he saw her putting her feet on his chest plate and looked at him.

"I was serious. Now get out of here," she said.

Drum grunted and used his tail to push her away from him. That got her by surprised and backed away. The dragon stood up and glared at her. She showed him that she was ready to strike again and Drum stopped any insult to come out of his mouth. _I'm not here to antagonize anyone. I need to speak with-_ "Gao!" Drum shouted when he saw him.

Gao's mother looked at her son and said: "How does he know your name?"

"Mom...It's not really a long story, but..." he didn't look at her when he saw her glaring when he confirmed that they know each other's. "I can explain it!"

"You can explain it after that man walks away," she replied.

"Suzumi," her husband replied when he recovered from his surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"He's really...not human. Just look at his tail," Takashi told her.

Suzumi looked at the tail and saw it moving naturally as if it was lizard tail. It didn't feel like it was artificial, showing her that it was a real tail as she also remembered he pushed her away with it. She turned around and said to Gao in a menacing tone: "What is going on Gao?"

Gao gasped and looked at his father. He said nothing and waited for an answer while his younger sister looked at Drum with curiosity and amazement that there was a real dragon in the house. Gao eventually replied nervously: "Well..." he sighted and resumed the event: "I was at the park when I returned home when I heard a loud sound. I decided to check if anyone was injured and...Drum here was injured. I helped him and when you called, I returned home."

"Why is he here?" She asked.

"I don't know." Gao replied before looking at Drum and saying: "I didn't tell you where I live."

"That is simple. I used your clothing and I followed the sent until I was here. It's not that hard for a dragon nose like mine," Drum replied pointing his nose. "Also, here's your clothe back."

He gave it to Gao who took it where it wasn't covered with dry blood. There was a silence in the room before Gao asked: "Why did you come here?"

Drum nodded before he replied: "I came here because I know nothing of this world and-"

"What are you talking about?" Hanako asked curiously at the dragon. She added: "What do you mean by other world?"

"There is no time for that and-" Suzimi was cut when Drum sniffed loudly.

"Do I smell food?" Drum asked just before his stomach grunted loudly. Drum chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head as he said: "I didn't eat for the entire day. Can I eat something?"

"No way!" Suzumi replied furiously.

"I cannot return to my world and I don't want to end up stealing anything from anyone. That's why I came here to ask for help. Gao's the only one I know in this world," Drum replied, lightly backing away at Suzumi outburst.

Takashi sighted and put a hand on the shoulder of his wife: "Alright."

"What do you mean alright?!" she shouted at her husband.

"Listen, if he wanted to steal it, he would have use his...weapon, but he asked. Also, it is better that he don't destroy thing in town," Takashi briefly explained.

Suzumi took a deep breath before saying: "Fine. But if you cause any trouble." She stopped there, knowing it was useless to finish her threat.

Drum chuckled nervously before replying: "Maybe I have a solution. I am big and threatening, but I can take another form."

"What do you mean?" Gao asked.

Drum was suddenly surrounded by fire that didn't burn anything around him. After a few seconds, they saw in front of them a chibi version of himself, smaller than Gao's little sister and a little bigger than his grandmother: "That. In this form, I am less of a threat. It's a form we took because we sealed most of our power and because creatures of different worlds don't have the same size," he explained before adding quickly: "It's also because this house is small."

"This is better," Suzumi agreed.

"Can I eat something please?" Drum asked looking at them.

Because he was smaller, Suzumi was less reluctant and he was cuter in his chibi form, giving him some appealing bonus to his demand.

"Mom. You told us that we should help people in need. Remember?" Gao asked.

Her mother remembered that she said that good people helped those in need, since it was the purpose of martial art. _I didn't specify it was only for humans._ She responded by: "We should finish eating before it's cold."

Drum took the hint, smiled and replied: "Hurray!"

Takashi closed the door and they walked to the kitchen, Suzumi watched the dragon and made sure he didn't try anything.

As they sat on the table Takashi served Drum some of the food prepared: "We won't have leftovers today," he said before sighting.

"Smells good," Drum commented a smile while licking his teeth. He took a bit with his hand and put it in his mouth, The moment food touched his tongue and the taste reached his mind, his eyes shined like stars and screamed: "SOOOO GOOD!" before eating the rest. The other's watched him with their mouth opened, surprised that a mini dragon ate everything in a minute. He licked his fingers and finished by saying: "If food in this world tastes like that, it's the best place to eat."

Gao was wondering something and asked the dragon: "Why are you here? When I saw you, you were gravely injured and bleed to death. What happened in the park?"

Drum looked at the family and knew he had to answer, they deserved it: "I am after a dangerous dragon who betrayed the world I came from. Since you let me here, I should explain everything. You deserve to know what is going on."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 4. Chapter are still short, but the next chapter is the last one to introduce the story, after this the plot will move on.

Chapter 5: Jackknife crimes.


	5. Chapter 5: Jackknife crimes

"You deserve to know what's going on," Drum told the Mikado family. He looked at them and waited for anyone to ask something.

"You can explain now," Suzumi ordered.

"I was expecting someone to cut me. Personal experience told that it happens a few times before anyone can explain things," Drum said defensively before grunting. He gave a serious glare at them that commanded silence: "When you found me gravely injured in the park Gao, it was because I was after an extremely dangerous criminal that escaped his judgement for a few years now. His title is Findar the 100th, but his name is Jackknife, a large green dragon who stabbed our world in the back."

 **Chapter 5: Jackknife crimes**

"You mean that he betrayed other dragons?" Gao asked surprised.

"Yes. I'll give you the short version, because it would be boring," Drum said scratching his head before continuing: "It started a few years ago when our world, the Dragon world was in the middle of the war against the Danger world. Findar the 100th was one of the elite soldiers commanding a squadron during this war. From what I know, there was a dangerous weapon develop there than endangered the Dragon world. It had been used once and destroyed a few islands of the Dragon world in one blast."

"How is that possible?" Takashi asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"We have a gate that connects to different world, just like one that connects to yours. Anyway, the weapon was located in a village and the mission Findar was in was to destroy it. They succeeded in it, but something turned bad during the mission. I heard that he turned against his general and coldly killed a few dragons and helped some habitants of the Danger world to escape. This treason is unacceptable for the dragons and those murders couldn't be forgotten. He was arrested, but escaped once back to the Dragon world and a chasse started for his head. During three years, dragons searched for him until we found a world we never saw before. This world I mean. A squadron will come tomorrow and the hunt will continue, he's here after all," Drum finished.

"Why are you here now?" Hanako innocently asked.

Drum eyes were fully opened before his tail twitched: "W-well...I was impatient and I n-need to prove something. I came today instead and almost die."

"So more dragons will show up tomorrow," Suzumi said, understanding what he was implying.

"Yes. I hope they'll try not to get attention. This world never saw us and no one knows what will happen if we are found out," Drum said, keeping it vague.

"So you're going to search for him tomorrow?" Gao asked.

"Yes, but not alone. Before I crossed you're part, those spell cards weren't working," Drum said as he put the cards on the table: "Something in this worlds is different than the others, so only your kind can use them. The spells are useless for me as long as I'm here. This is where the situation is worse. There's a boy with blue hair who's helping Findar. I do now stand a chance against Findar for now and the squadron will have lots of trouble without spells. I don't know how he convince a kid to help him...He must been lying."

"A boy with blue hair?" Gao asked at the moment Drum finished. He thought about it and knew someone with blue hair. He saw him a few times at his school, but also knew he wasn't the only one: "I don't really know who it is."

"It is late and I'm sure Findar will remain hidden for a while. He knows we are searching for him here. That's pretty much all and-," Drum saw something on the table and pointed at it: "What is that?"

No one immediately replied, processing the information's the dragon shared. One thing was in everyone's mind, even Gao's younger sister: _Something big is coming._

Takashi finally went over the processing and replied: "That's desert. I think we shouldn't talk more about it. I don't think anyone can take it anymore."

"Agreed. That's also everything I know like those who will come here. Findar the 100th is infamous for his treachery," Drum said taking the desert and took a bite. His eyes turned into stars again and had a big dump smile: "This is sooooooooo delicious! What is it?"

"Pudding," Hanako replied.

"That taste like heaven," the mini-dragon answered. He then looked at them: "Also, can I stay here for the night?"

Suzumi glared at him and made Drum gasped. The mini-dragon quickly finished eating before entering in another argument against Gao's her.

* * *

Tasuku sat on the sofa of the living room of his house. The room was badly painted with green and blue with a few claw marks on it which were accidental. There was a sofa and a television in the living room plus a table between the two other objects. On it, the spell cards of Jackknife were there.

It was a house he habited since the loss of his family three years ago. He lived there with his friend, but also father figure, Jackknife. The house was big enough for the dragon to move around without a difficulty, but also to hide in there. The house was obtained thanks to his heritage coming from his family. He could live for most of his life by himself.

Jackknife returned to the living room and observed Tasuku, his friend in the human world. He lowered his head and waited for the boy to say something. He grew worried inside of him when his amber eyes saw some confusion in his mind.

"What is it Tasuku?" Jackknife softly asked as he moved near the boy. He moved his snout closer to the boy and said: "There's something in your mind. I know you long enough to tell it."

"What this dragon said is true?" Tasuku asked.

"What do you mean?" Jackknife replied, unsure of how he should react.

"He said that you are a fugitive." Tasuku calmly said before suddenly snapping out: "It means that you are a criminal Jackknife! What did you do?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Jackknife was taken aback by the outburst of the blue hair boy and dropped his head in shame and pain. He said nothing for a few seconds before looking at the boy, his lips down as he replied: "I...never had the courage to-" He took a deep breath before continuing: "-tell you the true."

Tasuku took a deep intake and sighted loudly, calming down as he looked into the eyes of the green dragon: "What did you do?"

"That dragon is after me because of the crime I committed. It is high treason of my world during the war against the Danger world. I betrayed my kind, but for a good reason Tasuku." Jackknife looked at Tasuku and saw he had all his attention. Jackknife continued. "We were a few squadrons attacking a village where a dangerous weapon was hidden. After we destroyed the weapon, I saw something that I couldn't stand for. The battle was still going on and the dragons were bloodthirsty. I saw that they were about to kill some children in the village and I couldn't let it happen. It wasn't why we were fighting for. It was just murders. My words weren't affecting their mind, so I had no choice, but to kill two of them. They didn't take it well as you guess. I was arrested and chained, by the order of the general for treason. I was about to be brought up for judgement and I knew I would be guilty no matter what I said," Jackknife closed his eyes and said nothing for a few seconds. He felt a hand on his snout. He saw Tasuku flatting his snout: "I do not lie about it. When I was back at the Dragon world, one of the dragons secretly helped me out because he felt I did the right thing and knew how I was going to end. I escaped and I eventually cross your path when I came to this world."

"You went through a lot Jackknife," Tasuku said. He added: "I believe you. We've been together for three years and you'll never do anything that could hurt me," he put his head on the nose of his dragon friend and said: "I'll do anything to protect you, just like how you protected me during all those years."

Jackknife closed his eyes and replied: "Thank you Tasuku for believing me."

* * *

The morning came and Gao woke up from his slumber. He heard someone snoring and looked down. He saw the mini dragon resting on the ground without his armor peacefully. After a few minutes the mini dragon also woke up.

They walked down the stairs and joined Hanako who was currently watching TV. They sat there and said nothing as it played the news as nothing good was one except that.

"I still can't believe you manage to convince mom to change her mind and let you stay for the night," Hanako commented when she spoke to Drum.

"You know. I was persuasive," Drum replied.

"Yeah, but not in the right way," Gao said rolling his eyes.

"Say that again," Drum asked.

"We have to get ready for school," Gao said.

"Gramma is preparing the breakfast," Hanako said.

"Then we can watch the...news. There's nothing else this morning?" Gao asked.

"No. It's Thursday," Hanako replied.

"So this is television. A magic box with image in it," Drum said looking at it amazed.

They watched the reporter giving the news as he was filmed in front of a coffee shop: "-and the customer was sent to the hospital after a fight against another customer. The police didn't leave any commentary on what happened and-"

"Excuse me strange creature," a voice said outside the range of the camera.

Drum frowned when he heard the voice and grunted, wondering who said that.

The reporter mouth opened as his eyes widened. The camera turned around and pointed to a big and tall lizardman with blue scales, long blue tail, a few horns on the back of his head, looking at the man with his two yellow eyes. He wore a while and amber armor on his body and a skirt. Around his bracelet, it had black chains.

"Ironchain!" Drum shouted surprised. "That idiot did what we shouldn't have done!"

"Did you see a dragon like this named Findar the 100th?" Ironchain asked. "Okay. Hey you!"

The camera watched Ironchain dashing away to someone else.

The family was now present as they watched the news with their jaw opened.

"THERE'S NOT STEALTH AT ALL!" Drum screamed furiously. "If Findar had this TV, he knows this!"

"This is going to cause a huge panic all over the world, unless the government managed to cover this up, but a dragon running around isn't going to work," Suzumi said.

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife watched the news. Jackknife lowered his head and grunted: "Things are getting bad for me Tasuku. I cannot go outside now or they will find me. There's surely more dragons around here."

"Have you notice he showed a paper in his hands?" Tasuku asked his friend.

"Yes...I have a bounty on my head. They don't care who bring me anymore. The other worlds might come for my head too," Jackknife replied. He looked at the boy and said; "Even so. You still have to go to school. If you are acting differently now, it could be troublesome later on. I'll be fine here."

Tasuku looked at his friend and father figure and hesitated to walk outside and leave him alone.

"Go now. Don't make me push you outside," Jackknife said crossing his arms.

Tasuku sighted and walked outside, at the direction of school.

Jackknife sighted and said: "Things are getting out of control really fast."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 5 and the end of the introduction.

More characters will come up. Gao's friends will show up and the cast will come as the story advance.

I will move the focus of the story between Tasuku and Gao as the story advance because there's a lot going on.


	6. Chapter 6: Uneasiness At School

Gao walked with his younger sister at the direction of school and was in deep thought. After the news on TV, he thought the people would panic or school would have been call out, but none of this happened. He looked to his left and right and saw everyone talking about it.

"Did you saw what happened on the news?" an adult woman talked to another one.

"Yeah. That's a strange way to make some publicity for a movie," the other one replied.

"I think it's not a publicity, but I think it's real. No way would it have been a costume," the other one replied. Gao saw a smile and knew she wasn't serious about it.

"Stop joking around," the other one replied.

"Gao?" Hanako asked. Gao looked at her and waited for her question: "What's going to happen now? There's a bad dragon in here and they are going to search for him."

"Do not worry. Drum will also search for this Jackknife. There's nothing to worry about. Also-" he stopped talking when they were close to other students as they reached their school. They walked on the electric stairs.

"Gao!" a voice shouted behind them.

Gao and Hanako turned around and saw his two friends joining him. "Baku. Kuguru," Gao said.

Baku Omori is a boy of Gao's age and his best friend. He had peach skin with blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a blue pants with a blue and orange shirt. He wore a white bandana around his head with a blue U mark on it.

His other friend was Kuguru Uki. She had purple hair tied in two small pigtails that stick out of the circular lamps on her head, a light green hairclip that held a part of her bangs that curl to the right of her face. She wore glasses with circular lenses and a red frame, a white long-sleeve shirt with a fuchsia ribbon and teal accents that extended down to her legs to also act as a skirt.

The four greeted at each other's as they wave their hands. Baku and Kuguru climbed the stairs until they joined Gao and Hanako.

"What's up Gao, you aren't happy to see us?" Baku asked looking at his friend.

"You saw the news too right?" Kuguru asked.

"What news?" Baku asked looking at her.

"There was a talking lizard that asked question to the news reporter. He said he was searching for a dragon named Findar the 100th," Kuguru replied.

Baku put his hand on his forehead as he chuckled: "That's the most stupid way to make some publicity for a new anime or a movie. You use the news that way and-"

Kuguru interrupted him: "But the news reporter was scared of it and didn't speak after the encounter. It can't be that."

Gao knew Kuguru. She was a good observer and could analyse a situation easily just like she did. She noticed details that no everyone would saw first. As Baku heard that, his smile disappeared and lowered his head. He turned to Gao and said: "Do you think it's real?"

Gao looked at his friends and couldn't reply when he thought what Drum said to him before he went to school: **Don't tell anyone anything about this.** Gao replied: "I don't know."

Kuguru looked at his sister and was about to ask something else when the bell rang.

"We have to hurry!" Gao shouted.

Gao and his sister climbed the stairs and left the two behind.

"Gao and Hanako are weird today," Baku commented as he looked at Kuguru.

"They know something," she replied.

 **Chapter 6: Uneasiness At School**

When it was lunch time, Gao decided not to eat on the roof as he usually did. He didn't want to cross the path of his friends after what happened the morning. He knew Kuguru well and she will ask him questions about the strange events. He walked with his lunch box and reached the entrance of the school. He looked around and saw that most of the bench were occupied except one. He walked at a bench and sat on it and started eating. He listened around and heard the students talking about one thing.

"Why was there a blue lizardmen on the news this morning?"

"Is a company preparing a movie or something?"

"He looks awesome with his chains."

"He was looking serious about searching another dragon. I don't understand what it is around."

"I don't know either. It is a nice publicity."

Gao stopped listening to them after he heard them and everyone else talking about it. The boy was trap in his thought when he heard: "Excuse me. Mind if I sit with you?"

Gao looked at the one asking permission and saw a boy with blue hair looking at him with a smile. Gao replied: "No problem," the boy with blue hair sat by his side and Gao recognised the boy: "Tasuku...right?"

"That's right," the boy with blue hair replied as he sat by the side of the boy.

They both ate their lunch silently.

"How do you know my name?" Tasuku asked after a moment, more surprise that he wasn't sure about his name.

"I heard about. You are out ace basketball player of our school and one of the smartest," Gao replied: "You are well known."

"I'm not that good. May I ask your name?" Tasuku asked.

"I'm Gao Mikado."

"You are the mighty Sun Fighter?" Tasuku shouted surprised.

"That's me," Gao said before lightly chucking.

The two boys chuckled before they stopped talking.

"You saw the news on TV too right?" Tasuku asked.

"What makes you think I saw it?" Gao asked curiously looking beside Tasuku.

"You are a little nervous about it and you try to block out what everyone is saying about it, just like me. You are also not looking at me anymore."

Gao nodded before looking back at Tasuku: "I wonder what is going on. It's a very realistic publicity, but I am not sure," he lied.

"It cannot be true. Dragon never existed in our world. They are just legends," Tasuku lied.

They said nothing and finished their lunch.

"It's time to return to class. It was nice chatting with you a little," Gao said standing up. He looked at the blue with blue hair and said: "Maybe we could meet again tomorrow. I'm sure people won't talk about it tomorrow."

Tasuku closed his eyes and chuckled: "I don't mind. I usually eat alone on this bench to think alone. See you next day Gao."

"Bye," Gao said returning to his class.

* * *

When class was over, Gao and Hanako tried to return home without crossing the path of his friends, but he had no chance. Baku and Kuguru were waiting for him at the bottom of the electric stairs.

"We knew we'll get you here Gao," Baku said crossing his arms and tapping his elbow with his fingers. He looked right in the eyes of his friend as he frowned at him.

"We know you are hiding something Gao. You didn't eat on the roof with us like every day," Kuguru said.

Gao put his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously: "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean by something."

"Don't try this Gao. You know something about this blue lizard right?" Kuguru asked with some hint of accusations in her voice. She sighted and calmed down: "I'm sorry Gao, but you never hide anything from us before and now you are suddenly avoiding us. That's not you. What is going on?"

"We are friends for a long time Gao. You can tell us what you are hiding," Baku said.

"I can't," Gao replied. He looked at his friends before looking at his sister who nodded at him.

Baku and Kuguru grabbed their hands and were now worried for their friend. Baku said: "Is anyone threatening you?"

Gao gasped before waving his hands and nervously said: "N-no! No one is threatening me!"

"Hanako. Can you tell us what is going on please?" Kuguru calmly asked without pressuring her.

"Gao. They are your friends," Hanako said. She knew it couldn't remain a secret.

Gao sighted. He looked at them and knew with one gaze that they would eventually find out. Even if Drum asked him to say nothing, his friends would find out what was going on for his sake. That was what real friends would do: "Alright. I'm going to tell you what is going on. I told someone that I won't say anything, but I know you. Just don't say that to anyone else."

Gao moved his hand forward. Hanako put her hand on his brother and they looked at Baku and Kuguru. They knew it was serious if he did that. They put their hand on the Mikado siblings.

"We swear to say nothing about this secret," they said.

"Let's go somewhere else where we can explain it to you," Gao said.

They walked until they reached the park. They walked to a place where no one would be around and they sat on the grass.

"There's no one here," Baku told them.

Gao took a deep breath and said: "What is going on is that real dragons are coming here."

Baku gave him a skeptical look while Kuguru nodded.

"Just like I thought. It wasn't for a movie," she said.

Baku knew it was real. His eyes were wide open and said: "Then there's real dragon coming here. What are they doing here?"

"They are here to arrest a bad dragon that ran away from their world," Hanako explained.

Baku and Kuguru were lightly confused about what they said.

"Can you explain from the start?" Kuguru asked.

Gao explained everything that happened and about the dragon he met at the park. He explained that he knew this because of Drum explanation and also some of his suppositions.

"So they are like policeman chasing a criminal named Findar the 100th," Baku resumed.

"And this Drum is living in your house. A dragon is living in your house for now," Kuguru said with a smile.

"Yes. He's not going to be happy that I told you this you know," Gao said.

"Drum said that he's searching for the dragons here and find out what's happening and also about a problem they will have," Hanako said.

"Too bad. I would love to meet him," Kuguru said.

"You're happy about it? Those dragons could be extremely dangerous if they are fighting in the city," Baku replied looking at Kuguru surprised.

"I'm sure you also always imagine that dragons were real. I want to meet Drum. It will be awesome to see what a dragon really looks like in person," she said.

"It's better that we know what he looks like," Baku said. He scratched his neck, thinking inside of him that it would be awesome to speak with a real dragon too.

"Let's go to your home," Kuguru said.

"Okay!" Hanako replied before Gao could say anything else.

The two girls walked away, leaving Gao and Baku by themselves.

"We are entering in a big mess," Baku said.

"I know. Especially when I can use spell card," Gao said.

"Yeah and- SPELL CARDS!" Baku screamed.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 6. I end it a little sooner for one scene to be as a hole in the next chapter and evading a cheap cliffhanger.

Chapter 7: Dragons Plan.

The next chapter will be about Drum and the other dragons and Tasuku and Jackknife.


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon Plans

**Chapter 7: Dragon Plans**

Drum flew in the sky with his wings cape and searched around for the dragon squad sent to search for Jackknife. He looked around and detected the smell of two dragons he knew well. He recognised the one who made his appearance on television. The other, he wasn't sure until he saw him. He flew until reaching the roof of a skyscraper and saw the two dragons.

Ironchain had his arms crossed as he seemed to ignore the other dragon words.

"That wasn't part of our mission to ask everyone around about Findar the 100th," the other dragon said annoyed.

Drum recognised him by his appearance. It was Thunder Knight Halberd Dragon. He had red scales under a silver armor except light pink from his underbelly to his throat, large red wings, a long tail and one horn on each side of his head. He had a large silver halberd and a shield.

"Hi there!" Drum shouted, catching their attention.

"Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV!" they both shouted with their tail pointing at the sky, surprised.

"You're here!" Ironchain said.

"Yes I am. Also, just call me Drum. What is going on here?" Drum asked.

"I'm explaining him that we should have been more discreet and changed tactics if it fails, but he has to be stupid!" Halberd said glaring at the blue dragon.

"We are losing time that way!" Ironchain replied with his tail whipping the ground.

"Losing time? Speaking of that. I saw you on TV asking where was Findar the 100th," Drum replied.

"TV?" They both asked curiously.

"The creature you ask information was using a communication system! We use crystal communicator, but they have many communication systems and TV is one of them. That means that the entire city saw you and Findar surely sees it! He knows you are here with a squadron and not just me!" Drum shouted.

"You are-" Ironchain was cut when Drum hit the top of the head with his drill: "Ouch! You stupid-"

"You said that he saw you?" Halberd asked.

"Yeah..." Drum sighted: "I came here yesterday and I fought him. He beat me without any trouble."

"Of course. You were alone, young and he was experienced," Halberd replied crossing his arms.

"You are lucky to still be alive after the fight," Ironchain said sticking out his tongue.

Halberd shook his head and said: "Not for long."

Drum looked at him and asked: "What do you mean?"

"You're dad knows you were out. He asked me to tell him if I see you here and it was the case. He's enraged with your stunt and said that when he can, he will personally come here and who knows what's going to happen to you."

Drum sat on a corner, grabbing his legs and said: "I am so dead."

"I'll also warn the other's that we found you," Halberd said.

"I have something important to say," Drum said. He stood up and forgot about his father.

"What is it?" Ironchain asked.

"Our spell cards aren't working here," Drum said looking at them with a small smile.

They looked at him surprised.

"You aren't serious," Ironchain said chuckling.

"I am. I fought Findar and tried to use my spell card and it didn't work. I was taken by surprised and when I fought the traitor, he had a creature of this world by his side that used the card," Drum explained.

"So the creatures of this world can use the spell cards," Halberd thought.

"This suck!" Ironchain shouted furiously.

"I think we need an expert in spell cards to help us with this situation. I'll call him right now," Halberd said.

"I have a solution already and-" He saw Halberd giving an evil grin toward him. "Not him! Please! Not him!"

"We need the best and he's the best," Halberd said. He took out a crystal and put it on his forehead.

"Please no," Drum said. The crystal shined. Drum raised his fist and screamed dramatically: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I am sorry Drum," Halberd said.

"Yeah. You are really sorry," Ironchain sarcastically said.

"-Hello. You reach the recorder of Dragowizard, Qinus Axia. I am sorry, but I am either busy hugging my cutie Drum-kins or at the Magic laboratory. So please leave a message after the flash.-" the voice of Axia said.

Drum and Halberd covered their eyes.

"Why are you-" a flash of light blinded Ironchain: "ARGH! MY DRACONIC EYES!"

"This is Halberd. I need your magical expertise on the new world about the spell cards working only for the creatures here. I also have to tell, just like you ask, that Drum is alright and here. Come here as soon as you can," he moved the crystal away of his forehead and put it in his armor.

"WHO PUT THIS DRACONIC STUPID FLASH WARNING?!" Ironchain painfully screamed.

"STOP SWEARING!" Halberd screamed.

"Axia...is...coming...It's over for me," Drum said looking on the ground as if he was dead.

"Drum...What were you about to say?" Halberd asked.

"Hum...Oh! The solution. Yeah," Drum recovered and said: "I know a creature of this world who helped me. Maybe I can convince him to help me hunt Findar and used the spell cards at my place, since it's not possible here."

The two other dragons looked at him.

"That could work," Ironchain said.

"No!" Halberd said stumping the ground: "We won't put any innocent in danger. They have nothing to do with this."

"We cannot arrest Findar if he's using a young creature of this world to his average. Even if we are numerous, spell cards could give Findar a chance of victory in a battle because he doesn't need to take a card," Drum protested.

"I'll warn the squadron and our leader. After Axia come and tried to understand the situation with the spell cards, we might eventually think of putting some of those creatures in danger," Halberd said, showing his teeth and grunting at the thought of this plan.

"Anyway. If there is nothing else, I'll start to search through the town," Drum replied.

"Do that," Halberd replied.

Drum opened his cape wings and flew away.

"This is troublesome," Ironchain commented.

"Axia will find a solution. He's one of the best dragons that received training at the Magic World. We can trust him," Halberd replied.

* * *

Jackknife sat on the ground and watched the television. He chuckled as he watched an anime that focused on comedy: "I wonder how they get all those silly ideas for that detective."

He often looked to his left and saw the curtain covering the windows, just in case the dragons saw him. He heard the door opened and turned his head.

"Welcome home Tasuku," Jackknife said with a smile.

"Glad to be home my friend," Tasuku replied with a smile. He put his bag on the ground.

"How was school today?"

"Nothing special really happened. Well..." Tasuku hesitated to say it.

"Well what?"

"I met someone. He was the Sun Fighter."

Jackknife twitched his head and asked, "His parents gave him a strange name."

"That's not his name. His name is Gao Mikado. He is known as the Sun Fighter. He fought a few times the bully in this school and they are rather pissed off at him," Tasuku replied. He put his finger on his forehead and added, "That's what I heard of course. He is a nice guy."

"That's good," Jackknife replied, nodding his head. _It is time that you made a friend of your age._ "Nothing happened here today. I made sure that they won't see me and the spell you use to hide my stench is working. Anyway, I think it is time I prepare the diner."

Tasuku gasped and replied: "No. You shouldn't do that."

"Tasuku. I lived here long enough to know how everything works. I also know how to prepare food to survive," Jackknife replied.

"No. You might know how, but you can't cook well,"

"How can you say that? I-"

"You only did it one time. It didn't go well. You remember?" Tasuku asked, crossing his arms.

Jackknife chuckled nervously as he thought back: "It was two years ago. I tried to make something simple. You were tired that day and I made...Well...I don't really remember."

"You tried to make some eggs. You end up burning them and almost burning the entire building if we didn't have an extinguisher."

Jackknife looked in the air and tapped his claw nervously: "Yeah...I still don't understand how the water was in fire."

"You put some oil o it," Tasuku sighted. "And that's why you cannot cook anything. You could burn everything."

"I'm the adult here Tasuku. I-"

"Yes you are, but you don't know how to cook. It's safer that I take care of it."

Tasuku walked in the kitchen. Jackknife sighted and grumbled: "I can cook."

Later, when it started to get dark, Tasuku sat beside Jackknife in his chibi form. He was smaller than the usual, but he also was a little chubbier with his cute big cheek. They watched television without a word until Jackknife said, "I won't be able to hide from them forever Tasuku."

"I know that," Tasuku replied, lowering his head.

"One day, I won't have a choice, but to fly away from here," Jackknife said.

"I said I know," Tasuku said louder than the first time.

"I'm glad I've met you Tasuku. It's been three years, but you've grown up a lot," Jackknife continued. He took a deep breath before sighting loudly: "Tasuku. You have to know that when I'll fly away, I'll escape alone and you'll be safe."

Tasuku grabbed the mini dragon and hugged him, "Don't say that!"

Jackknife looked at the boy and a tear felt on his snout, "You have to know."

Tasuku started lightly crying as he said, "I don't want you to leave me. I want to be with you."

"You have to be safe. I cannot put your life in danger," Jackknife protested.

"You are the only one I have left," Jackknife eyes grew bigger when he heard what the boy said. Tasuku continued, "I lost my family Jack and I don't want to lose you. You are my entire family."

"Tasuku. I don't want to lose you either. That's why I might have to lea-"

"No! I will follow you. I won't leave you alone Jackknife," Tasuku said patting the head of the dragon. "You will only hurt me if you leave."

Jackknife said nothing and thought for a while. He closed his eyes and said nothing.

"Jack. Promise me we will be together," Tasuku asked.

Jackknife sighted loudly before replying, "I cannot promise something like that Tasuku, but I will remain by your side as long as possible. Until they know I'm here."

"Jack," Tasuku couldn't say another word.

Jackknife put his snout against the cheek of the boy and said, "Do not worry. If I leave one day, I will always come back here Tasuku. Always. That's a promise."

Tasuku lightly smile as he heard that.

"That's better," Jackknife said with a smile.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 7.

About the Flash joke, I once heard my brother said that he was annoyed by the bip when someone leaves a message. I had the idea to put a big flash instead.

Also, Axia is coming soon in the story.

Chapter 8: Organisation.

This chapter will focus on the dragons' organisation and the police force.


	8. Chapter 8: Organisation

**Chapter 8: Organisation**

Gao returned to his home with his two friends and his sister.

"I'm home. I'll prepare myself for the training," Gao said.

"Good. You aren't late this time," Suzumi said.

"Where is he?" Kuguru asked curiously.

"He must still be searching for the others," Gao replied.

"That's too bad. I wanted to meet him," Kuguru said.

"We should wait for him to come back and watch how the training is going," Baku replied calmly. He went over the fact that dragon existed and that Gao could use magic card.

"Now...I have to explain my parents that you know about Drum," Gao nervously said, thinking of the worse scenario.

They walked in the dojo. It wasn't as bad as Gao said when Kuguru explained why he told them. Suzumi was just glaring at Gao, but didn't have any other consequence than that. Gao training for a while until a door knocked.

"I'll get it," Takashi said. After a few seconds, they heard, "He's back."

Drum entered in the dojo in his chibi mode, scratching nervously his arms. When he saw Baku and Kuguru, he gasped: "Oh oh!"

He was about to turn around when Gao said, "It's alright. They know everything," before his mother grabbed him and tossed him on the ground.

Drum glared at him and shouted, "You told them! I told you to keep it a secret and-"

"We knew there was something going on. He was acting differently than he usually was and we made him talk," Kuguru said with a small smile.

"We are his best friends, so we notice it when he had something in his mind. He just told us that you were that something," Baku explained.

Drum sighted and said, "Fine. You better no say it to anyone and I really mean anyone. Not just some words you are saying. You have to say nothing to anyone. This is troublesome already that Ironchain did that stupid thing."

"Why are you nervous?" Hanako asked when she saw his tail twisting around.

"I already have too much trouble. I don't want more than I already have," Drum said.

"Drum," Hanako said walking closer. Drum looked at her and calmed down a little: "What happen?"

"Well...I joined the others and they told me something bad...My father is mad and once he comes here...I'm dead," Drum replied.

"That's one strict father you have," Suzumi said. She smirked and said, "Maybe he can show me some trick."

Gao shouted, "Mom!" with fear.

Suzumi chuckled and replied, "Drum is just overdramatising."

"No I'm not! I'm serious. Not only that...But Axia is coming and I'll have to hide from him," Drum said.

"Why?" Baku asked.

"He knows no boundaries. Axia is a dragon that does anything he wants even when it's inappropriate or illegal. He breaks every rule he wants. He's called here because he's an expert in the spell cards and anything related to magic. A lot of trouble is coming for me," Drum sighted.

Everyone imagined Axia as a dragon wearing a bicker suit with a few scars and an evil grin. _Scary._ They thought.

"Anyway, my days are counted and-" Drum sniffed loudly and said, "other dragons are coming."

The door knocked and their heard Takashi saying, "Coming. Hel- Drum. It's for you."

Takashi entered into the dojo. Ironchain and Halberd entered in the dojo.

"You shrink!" Ironchain shouted, pointing his fingers at Drum before laughing loudly.

"More dragons," Kuguru said.

"Just too many," Baku whispered.

Halberd hit the back of Ironchain head and ordered, "Stop laughing! We are guest here and we have to be polite. Hello everyone. I'm Thunder Knight Halberd Dragon, but you can call me Halberd only. This one by my side is Ironchain Dragon."

"Just call me Ironchain," he said patting the back of his head painfully.

The others presented themselves.

"What are you doing in here?" Suzumi ordered while glaring at them.

"Look at that," Ironchain said, walking closer to her and pointing his finger at her, "She thinks she's scary."

"Ironchain," Halberd grunted.

"Well you are not," Ironchain said.

Suzumi cracked her knuckles and glared at the blue dragon.

"Ironchain!" Drum yelled. He knew how it was going to end, since he experienced it personnaly.

"Stop this now," Halberd ordered.

"She wants to fight. So-" Ironchain couldn't say anything else when Suzumi punched the stomach of the dragon before following with a uppercut. Ironchain lost his balance and was on the ground grunting painfully before saying, "What...ha-happen?"

"That's my wife," Takashi commented with a smile.

Halberd chuckled and commented, "You got what you were asking for Ironchain."

Suzumi glared at Ironchain and crawled behind Halberd.

"Why are you two here?" Suzumi ordered.

"You are the leader of this family. Alright. Let's go to our reason here. I communicated with the leader of our squadron and I have a message for Drum," Halberd said.

"What is it?" Drum asked.

"He said that you won't be punished for your action this time and took the information's you share seriously. The reason is that your father punishment will be enough," Halberd said.

Drum lost all his color of his scales and turned gray.

"Although he said, don't involve anyone of this world until Axia finished his research," Ironchain said, nodding.

"That is all?" Drum asked, returning to his usual color.

"For you yes. Also, since this family knows about our existence and this place..."

"Our dojo," Gao explained.

"Dojo is big enough. There's something I want to ask of you," Halberd said.

"Go on," Takashi said.

"Our chief said that it is obvious that it will take a long time to capture Findar the 100th. So we were wondering if you would accept to let the dojo be our base of op-"

"No way!" Suzumi shouted. "One dragon here is tough to take, but a squadron is-"

"Calm down. Let him finish," Takashi said walked near his wife and putting his arm on her shoulder.

"What I meant is that it will be our base of operation. We will only be here for the night to rest and eat," Halberd calmly replied.

"We don't have enough money to feed dragon too," Takashi replied.

"Do not worry about it. In our mission file, it said that if we have the cooperation of civilians of this world, they will receive compensation," Halberd replied calmly. "Just letting us here is cooperation and I don't want to ask more than that. I know it's an inconvenient, but we must arrest a traitor. Findar the 100th could be dangerous to your world eventually," he said.

Suzumi sighted and replied: "Only the nights..." she looked at her children and wondered if it was for the best. She sighted and replied: "I would say no...but for their safety...alright. But you have to be like Drum."

"Our smaller form...Alright," Halberd replied.

"What?! We look stupid in that form and-" Halberd glared at Ironchain who sighted, "Fine."

They transformed into their chibi form. They were smaller and cuter. The chains of Ironchain were gone and the halberd of the other dragon was gone. Halberd horns were also smaller and looked cuter with his big eyes. They were both the same size as mini Drum.

"The other's will come tomorrow with the compensation and-" Halberd stopped talking when a loud sound resonated. Halberd chuckled nervously as his red cheek turned redder as he said, "Sorry. Didn't eat for the entire day. Hehe."

"Me neither," Ironchain said.

"Don't worry. We'll make enough for everyone," Takashi said before walking to the kitchen.

"You all look so cute!" Kuguru said looking at the three dragons.

"Oh dragon," Ironchain said shaking his head.

"Thanks," Halberd said with a big smile.

* * *

A man, sitting in a black chair, was wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves, a red cape and green pants. He had peach skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He corrected his glasses as he read the report through the screen of his computer. He read a long report about the strange event of the morning.

He looked at the picture of the blue reptile and listened to the voice recording again. Nothing came in his mind. He sighted and said, "Nothing is clear about this strange event," the phone rang on the black chair he was sitting it. He picked up and said, "This is the commander speaking."

"-Hello commander. This is the Minister of Defence. I think you're read the dossier I sent to you?-" a female voice asked.

"Yes. I have read everything about it. It is a strange thing that happened on TV. I searched everything and there is nothing about a movie or publicity related to dragons like this blue one. It still could be a fraud, but the camera showed a lot of things absent," the commander replied.

"-Absent things?-" the Minister of Defense asked.

"Yes. That is the good thing with HD camera. They showed much more and also what's absent. What I didn't see, it's anything related to a costume. Normally, when you checked while zooming, you should see a small space or anything indicating that person was wearing a costume, but I didn't see any of this," the commander replied, correcting his glasses. He sighted before adding, "If what that reptile said is true, it means that they are searching for a criminal that might be in our town."

"-That's not something I like to hear. Listen, we cannot let the public be aware those real reptiles are present in town. If the population is aware of it, it will cause a panic and we can expect the USA to stick their nose into this.-"

"You want to keep this situation a secret?" Commander asked. He waited for an answer as he crossed his fingers.

"-Yes. We cannot cause a panic and let the USA do whatever they want in our country like they did in 2018,-" she said. The commander heard at the other side of the phone call the minister hitting something, "-Anyway. This is an extremely complex situation that cannot go out of control again.-"

"How do you want me to proceed?"

"-The government and myself give you, as they said in French...Carte Blanche.-" the Minister of defense replied, "-It is a situation where we need to be...open-minded.-"

The commander smiled as he replied, "Wouldn't be the same with a conservatism government. Do not worry; I will act as it seems fit."

"-Wish it won't turn for the worse.-"

Commander put down the phone; he sighted and put his hand over his forehead, "We have so much to deal with right now," he stood up from his chair and walked at the direction of the exit, "First thing first. I need to form a squadron and a plan on how to proceed now."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 8.

Next chapter: The Dragowizard, Qinus Axia


	9. Chapter 9: The Dragowizard, Qinus Axia

**Chapter 9: The Dragowizard, Qinus Axia**

Two days passed since the dragon made the dojo their base of operation. The Mikado family didn't see any more dragons than those three. They dragons didn't have any change in their mission and the other dragons were elsewhere.

The night came and the family were eating with the three dragons in their chibi form.

"I don't care what any dragons will say, but food of this planet is the best! Except the pudding," Ironchain commented with a smile.

"I agree with it, except for the pudding part. The flavor is just...exotic," Halberd added.

"How can you hate pudding. It's the best," Drum replied glaring at the blue dragon.

"It's just too...sweet," Ironchain replied.

Hanae and Takashi were both smiling when the dragons enjoyed their cuisine.

Drum and Ironchain were arguing about the pudding. Halberd grumbled and shook his head.

"I told you, it's too sweet for my taste," Ironchain replied.

"That's why it's delicious," Drum replied.

Halberd tail whipped both dragon's behind, "Calm down and eat. We are adult dragons here and you look like children compare to Gao and Hanako."

"Sorry," the both said before eating silently.

"Halberd?" Suzumi asked.

"What is it Miss Suzumi?" he replied.

"I wanted to know why the other dragons aren't coming here. I was sure they would come here after what you said," she asked.

"Our leader said that it was better to spread out. They are elsewhere and searched at another part of the town. It's big and complex to find Findar. Also, the three of us are already perturbing you. We don't want more of us in the same place. If he is observing us...He would know where we all are," Halberd answered.

"They will come here only if it is urgent," Gao completed what he said.

"Yes. If we found where he is hiding, we have to fight him together," Drum replied. He suddenly shivered and said, "I'm glad my father isn't coming for now. He is not like you Takashi."

"How much different is he compare to me?" Takashi asked.

"A lot. He can be really scary when he wants to be. Never piss him off or you can say good-bye to your tail," Ironchain said. He looked at his tail and said, "Almost said good-bye to my own tail."

"I don't believe being too firm with my children will help. I trust them to make the right decision. Besides, Suzumi is firm toward them. They don't need me to be like that too," Takashi replied.

"Thank you again for the food Miss Hanae," Halberd said bowing toward her.

She did the same.

"Let's go to the dojo. We need to check the map and search where to scout tomorrow," Halberd said.

"Right," the two other dragons said.

The three chibi dragons walked toward the dojo. Gao also finished and joined them with his sister.

An hour passed before the door knocked at the entrance. Takashi walked toward there and thought, _I wonder if it's another dragon. It's always been dragon knocking at his hour._ He was about to open the door when the bell rang. _Well, that's new._ Takashi opened the door and saw a dragon in front of him.

He was a blue dragon with emerald eyes, a long blue tail and long blond hair. He wore a black armor with boots and gauntlet, white pants, black cloth and a red cape and a monocle. He held a bag with the symbol of the magic world on it.

"Hello there," the blue dragon said before giving a big smile, "I am Dragowizard, Qinus Axia! But you can just call me Axia."

Takashi hid his surprised well when he heard the name and nodded. Halberd warned him that Axia would come here, "Hello. Why are you here?"

"I was called here to investigate in a magic matter. More importantly...He's here and alright! Where are the others?" Axia asked with excitement in his eyes.

"They are in the dojo," Takashi said.

He guided the blue dragon in the dojo.

"I brought someone you were waiting for," Takashi said.

The three other dragons turned their head. Drum gasped and didn't have time to do anything when Axia jumped toward him, shouting, "Drum-kins!"

"AAAHHH!" Drum shouted, trying to escape the blue dragon, but he was caught.

"You missed me so much Drum-kins," Axia said with a smile and hugging tightly Drum while rubbing the left cheek of the orange dragon with his right cheek. "You are so cute in this form!"

Ironchain laughed loudly as he grabbed his chest and felt on the ground.

"Let me go Axia!" Drum shouted, trying to escape the grasp of the blue dragon, "You know it's inappropriate!"

"Come on Drum-kins. I know you like it. Just admit it," Axia giggled.

The family watched Drum struggling to escape the grasp of the blue dragon and compared what they thought about Axia and what they are seeing. He was just a lively dragon who likes to hug Drum. He wasn't a biker or a bad boy dragon type, quite the opposite.

He suddenly free Drum and turned toward Gao and also hugged him, "Thank you for saving my Drum-kins!"

"My?" Drum whispered fearfully.

Halberd grunted, trying to get the attention of Axia when he turned toward Hanako. He did the same, "You are so cute!" he cheerfully said.

Halberd sighted and turned back into his normal size. He grunted loudly and got the attention of Axia.

Axia turned around and smiled, "Sorry, but you aren't on my hugging list."

Halberd gasped while Ironchain laughed loudly, "The! The face you just made! Stop!"

Drum stepped on Ironchain tail, ending the laughing.

Halberd replied, "That's not why I was grunting Axia. I wanted to attract the attention on the reason I called you here."

Axia face turned from cheerful to a serious one. "You mean about the problem with spell cards. I already give some thought about it."

"Can you explain it to us?" Halberd asked.

"I will, but we need to go elsewhere. I'll put in practice my theory and I don't want to damage their house if something goes wrong," Axia replied.

"Good. I know a place," Halberd replied.

Axia turned toward Gao and said, "Can you come with us please. There is something I need to check with your kind."

"You will not-" Suzumi was cut when Axia raised his hand.

"Do not worry about it. I won't hurt him. He saved my Drum-kins life. I just need understand how the spell cards work with him. I never did any dangerous experience," Axia said.

"Are you sure you want to bring him with us?" Halberd asked, unsure about Axia's suggestion.

"Yes. I would have preferred if it wasn't the case, but I have no choice," Axia replied. He turned toward Suzumi, "I should have asked you first, but would you let him come with us please. I won't put him in danger. I promise on my beautiful hair."

Suzumi looked at Gao and saw some excitement in his eyes. She sighted and replied, "Alright."

"I'll be careful mom," Gao said.

Suzumi replied with a small smile, "I know."

Ironchain and Drum reverted back to their real form and walked outside the house.

Drum kneeled and said, "Hang on. We are going to fly there."

"Cool!" Gao replied climbing on Drum's back while he held the throat of the dragon.

Axia moved his hand and a bronze staff looking like a spear appeared. He raised it and transparent blue wings appeared on his back, "I'll follow you Halberd."

The dragons took flight and left the rest of the Mikado family alone, hoping Gao would be back soon.

The four dragons flew in the sky while the moon shining in the sky.

Axia looked around and asked, "Where are the stars? We should see them under the clean sky."

"There's too much light. You cannot see the stars in the city," Gao replied.

"What a shame. The beauty of the night, hidden by the light," Axia said whipping his face of a tear, "This world is so strange."

"True. So different. I thought the magic world was weird, this one is also, but for other reasons," Ironchain replied.

"The magic world isn't weird, it's beautiful," Axia grumbled.

"Yeah. Compare to here, they don't have the best food ever," Ironchain replied.

"Enough Ironchain!" Halberd shouted, "We are here anyway."

The dragon landed on the highest tower of the town. Once on the ground, Gao climbed down of Drum's back.

Axia took a spell card and said, "Let's go to business now. I already figure out the problem with the spell cards and the solution."

"Already?!" The four other shouted surprised.

"The problem is easy to spot when you are trained in the Magic world," Axia replied with a smile, "Do you want the short or the long version?"

"Short one please," Halberd answered.

The others nodded.

"First thing first, I'll explain about the spell cards for you Gao," Axia showed the card closer. "Spell cards are spell put in a card. The reason is that it takes no time to use a spell against an enemy. Also, we can hide weapons in this cards and armor, just in case."

"You were casting spells before that?" Gao asked.

"Yes, but only those of the Magic world and a few others could," Axia sighted.

"Anyone could use it without any problem in every world, but not yours Gao," Drum replied.

"That's because of the source of energy that fueled the spell cards," Axia answered with his eyes shining with wisdom.

"What do you mean?" Halberd asked.

"The source of energy is different in this world compare to the others. For example, the Dragon world has the magic energy to fuel the cards. The problem is that our body doesn't produce the magic energy because we live in a world fueled by it. This world is different. It's the opposite of ours. The world has little magic energy, but the bodies of the humans likes Gao have much more. I theorise it, but it's not concluded yet," Axia concluded. He put the card in Gao's hand and said, "Gao, could you try to use the card? It will confirm my theory."

Gao looked at the spell card and used the spell in it while Axia observed it with his full attention. Gao's hand was suddenly in a gauntlet of brown metal in his hands.

"Waouh! What kind of gauntlet is that?" Gao asked looking at it and testing it.

"It's the Crimson Fist Dragoblaze," Drum replied. "It's a gauntlet that gives more powerful punch and it also contained claws for maximal efficiently damage."

"It's powerful," Ironchain replied.

"Theory confirmed," Axia said as he put his hand on the gauntlet. The gauntlet disappeared turned back into the card form, He said, "Only your kind can use the spell cards in this world. If any of us tried, we will be drained out of energy and will lose consciousness. I'm sorry Halberd, but I don't see any solutions for this problem."

"Great. That's really helping us," Ironchain said sarcastically. He felt something poking his behind and shout in pain when he was electrocuted.

Axia spun his staff in the air and glared at Ironchain, "What your words Ironchain. I said what needed to be said. There is no solution to this, because the spell cards aren't the source of the problem."

"Argh...my butt," Ironchain complained.

"So we have no choice, but obtain helps from the humans," Drum said. Axia nodded.

"We won't do that! We cannot put the civilians in danger!" Halberd protested loudly.

"We have to arrest Findar," Drum replied. He looked at Halberd, "I don't like this, but if he could use spell cards because of the human with him, we have no chance without doing the same."

"We can't. Even if you want to, we would have to ask our leader first," Halberd replied.

"We should return now. We have no reason to stay here now," Axia replied.

"Wait...Why did you get us out with this spell card?" Drum asked suspiciously.

"Because I wasn't sure if the spell would cause some damage. The spell could possibly explode," Axia replied.

"Let's go back to the house. We need to rest and Gao has that thing called school tomorrow," Halberd said.

"Right," the other's replied.

They flew back to the Mikado's home, unaware that they were eyes watching them.

* * *

The commander and the police working under his command; watched the roof camera of the tallest building and saw the dragons with a young boy. They watched everything, without hearing any words, but when the gauntlet mysteriously appeared, the commander knew the situation was getting bigger.

"There is indeed more dragons," he said.

"What should we do commander?" a policeman asked.

"Let's keep observing for now. The blue lizard was evil. When he appeared, he didn't attack anyone," the commander said. He looked at the others and added, "We need more intel before choosing a course of actions. As for the boy with them, we need to find him and communicate with him."

"Understood sir," they said.

AC: This is the end of chapter 9.

* * *

Chapter 10: Drum's partner.

Chapter 11: Dragon vs Ninja.


	10. Chapter 10: Drum's Partner

AC: Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. It doesn't have a lot of action yet because Jackknife is discreet and dodged battle.

* * *

Also, the first OC of this story appears in this chapter. Now here's on the story.

"Will you stop it!" Drum said running in the kitchen.

"Come on Drum-kins! I know you want it," Axia, in his mini-dragon form replied after him with a big smile.

"It's been two days! We don't need you anymore! Why are you still here?!" Drum ordered to answer.

"You are after a dangerous criminal Drum-kins. You need my help against Findar the 100th. I also don't want to wait far away and wondering if you are alive or dead my Drum-kins," Axia replied.

"'My' now!" Drum climbed the stairs of the house, "Leave me alone! I don't want a hug!"

"You won't escape me forever," Axia replied.

Drum ran in Gao chamber and the boy was talking on his cellphone.

Gao turned around and saw Drum closing the door and searching for something, "I'll call you later Baku," and then hang up.

"Quick! Find something to barricade the door! Axia's after me!" Drum said looking around for something to block the door.

"It's only been a day and you are already getting paranoid?" Gao asked, thinking Drum was overdramatising.

"Drum-kins! I'm coming for you," Axia replied at the other side of the door before giggling.

Drum jumped as his hair hissed in fear.

Gao sighted and stood up. He walked near the door and blocked it with one shelf.

Drum sight, relief he was saved for now and looked at Gao's chamber. He never had been in there before. It was a blue chamber containing a blue bed, a desk. He looked on the desk and saw the picture of a boy on it with a younger Gao, a little baby and the parents of the boy. He noticed that there was a boy looking similarly to Gao with the air cut and saw it was something familiar.

"Gao, who it that?" Drum asked, pointing to the picture on the desk.

Gao looked at it and replied slowly, "This is my...brother, Yota Mikado."

"Why isn't he living in your house?" Gao asked, remembering that there wasn't another smell of the Mikado's family and also wasn't there at the dining table when they ate.

Gao looked at the picture and melancholically said, "That's because...He's not with us anymore,"

Drum didn't reply, he simply lowered his head and sighted, "You are not the only one who lost someone important. I lost my mother you know."

"Do you miss her?" Gao asked.

Drum nodded positively, no words were needed to express it. He walked closer to the bed and climbed on it, "It's soft," Drum commented before letting resting on it with a small smile, casting the bad memories from his mind before they appeared.

"They are made that way and-"

The door knocked and interrupted Gao, "Drum. The Punisher asked your presence in the dojo," Takashi said before saying.

"Him!" Drum shouted surprised, "Wait. Is Axia with you?"

"No. He was also called," Takashi replied.

Drum jumped down the best and lightly smiled, "Looks like our leader is here."

"What does he look like?" Gao asked interested.

"Come with me. You'll be impressed. He's a very powerful dragon, close to my father," Drum replied as he pushed the shelf away.

Gao followed Drum to the dojo.

 **Chapter 10: Drum's Partner**

Gao watched The Punisher and was really surprised, just like the rest of his family.

The three other dragons, in their chibi form, were standing on their feet and were raising their chest, although, Axia did it with a smile compare to the serious face of the other's.

The Punisher was a bulky dragon with his large chest, big muscles on his arms and legs covered by his crimson scales. He had silver eyes looking at Drum with a small smile. He had a long tail ending with three silver spikes. He had one horn on his snout and two others on his forehead which pierced his dark blue hair. He wore only a loincloth that covered little things. His muscles were his natural armor. He was a little taller than Takashi.

"Hello Drum," The Punisher said.

"Hello captain. I see you are in your smaller form," Drum noticed.

"This is his small form?!" Gao shouted surprised.

"Yes. He is really tall compare to all of us Gao and one of the most powerful dragon of my world," Drum replied.

"I heard he had many females after him because he is beautiful and that he could only give strong child," Axia said whispered at Gao's hear, before moving closer to Drum, who tried to maintain a distance from Axia, "But you are better Drum-kins."

The Punisher grunted and gained the attentions of the dragons.

"We are all here The Punisher," Halberd said.

"Good. I left the two other dragons at the other locations so we have a longer range of research. Anyway, I see you are acclimating well here," The Punisher said.

"Yes," the three dragons replied.

"Me too," Axia said.

The Punisher looked at the Mikado family and said, "I hope they didn't give you any trouble."

"Not really," Takashi replied.

"If there is any problem with them, just tell me and I'll discipline them. I don't think I need it since Halberd is with you," The Punisher said. He walked closer to Suzumi and grabbed her hand, "Hello matriarch of the Mikado clan," he said before lightly licking her hand.

Suzumi slipped her hand away, a little disgust by it.

"Are you refusing my mark of respect?" The Punisher asked, slightly insulted.

"She isn't," Drum intervened. "Humans usually don't like being...licked."

"Oh. My apology then."

"It's alright. As for the four dragons, they aren't causing too much trouble," Suzumi replied.

"Good," The Punisher said.

"My captain. Why are you here? Did you have an important announcement?" Ironchain said respectfully, acting differently than usual.

"I have something important to say based on Axia research and the results. I also needed to meet those who hosted you and I must thank you for your patience and especially you Gao Mikado," The Punisher said before looking at the boy.

"Me? Why?" Gao asked.

"You saved Drum's life when you didn't know a thing about him. There isn't a lot of living being who would help someone else without any reasons and taking the risk to do it for a stranger," The Punisher explained.

"This is nothing. Helping someone is the right thing to do. Mom always said that," Gao replied.

"Not necessary that way, but it is the right thing," Suzumi agreed.

"I'm glad he saved you Drum-kins," Axia said.

"Enough Axia. Now is not the time for that," The Punisher ordered.

Axia sadly whined before sitting a little away from Drum.

"What are your orders?" Halberd asked.

"I took time to think of the best course of action against Findar the 100th. We cannot take the risk to fight him without our spell cards, not even me. We take a large risk and I don't want anyone under my command to die," The Punisher said.

Halberd eyes widened surprised and said scandalized, "You can't possibly mean-"

"Yes Halberd. I mean it. For the safety of the troop and this world, we need the help of the inhabitants of this world to arrest this traitor. One creature of this world will be the partner with one dragon," The Punisher replied.

"You cannot do this!" Halberd yelled furiously as he turned to his real form and walked closer to his captain. Ironchain and Drum did the same and grabbed Halberd away from their superior.

The Punisher grunted as his eyes lighten up with red flame and with a calm, but cold voice, " **I do not tolerate insubordinations Thunder Knight Halberd Dragon.** "

Halberd shivered when he heard the cold voice and lowered his head. Even so, he said with courage, "We cannot put them in danger. They cannot fight him and if they used spell cards, they will be targeted."

The Punisher eyes returned to their silver color as he said, "I understand your concern. It is admirable of you, but if Findar decided to kill humans with the human he manipulated while knowing we cannot stop him, things could turn catastrophic for this world."

"But-Ouch!"

Ironchain pulled the nostril of Halberd and said, "Stop it! He's right you know."

"B-Ouch! S'op it!" Halberd ordered.

Ironchain and Drum released Halberd who returned to his mini form. The two other dragons did the same.

"I do not like this either Halberd," The Punisher moved closer to Halberd who bit his lips, "But the situation is calling for this."

"F-fine," Halberd said defeated.

"Good. All of you know that the creatures of this world we'll get involved in this must be protected at any cost. In other words, their safety is more important that capturing Findar the 100th," The Punisher said.

"This is...acceptable," Findar replied.

"Those who know about us should be asked if they want to participate, we cannot force them, understood," The Punisher said as he crossed his muscular arms.

"Yes," the four dragons said.

"As for Axia, he will help us in the hunt. His expertise will be helpful and I'll let him under your care. He also wants to study this world for the Magic Laboratory of the Magic world. He knows also more about the spell cards and could explain them better to those who help us."

"Yes!" the dragons replied.

Drum wasn't happy about Axia being here, but he couldn't protest to his captain, especially after coming in the human world without authorisation.

"That is all," The Punisher said.

The dragons nodded.

"He sure knows how to command his troops," Takashi said with a small smile.

"Right, but I shall never let another dragon lick my hand again. I wanted to punch him, but I'm sure it will be like hitting a wall," Suzumi replied.

Hanako looked at The Punisher and said, "I wonder how big he really is?"

"I don't want to see it," Takashi replied.

Gao looked at Drum who spoke with the other dragons about the information they received. He already knew, since the moment The Punisher said he'll request humans aid what he wanted to do. He knew his family won't be happy about it, but he had to do it.

Drum felt someone looking at him and turned his head around. He saw Gao gaze on him. They silently watched each other's. Silence spoke between them and Drum nodded with a small smile.

Gao saw it and turned toward The Punisher and walked near him.

"What is it Gao?" The Punisher asked.

"I have something important to ask you," Gao said.

"You can ask it," The Punisher replied.

Suzumi knew what he was about to do. She took a step forward, but stopped when Gao gave a small glance with a reassuring smile. She stopped there and lightly smiled when she realised he made up his mind. _I think I would have done the same at his age._ She thought. She was afraid for him, but at the same time proud. His decision, even not said, meant that he would turn out good when he reached adulthood. She nodded, giving her support.

Takashi knew it was coming. He knew his son a lot and wasn't surprise by his decision. _You are growing up a little too fast thought._ He thought.

Hanako was the only one unsure about it and waited for Gao to reply.

"I want to help you stopping Findar from endangering the Earth," Gao said looking in the eyes of The Punisher.

"What?!" Halberd shouted. He looked at his captain, hoping for an answer, which never came.

The Punisher looked in the eyes of the boy and saw the eyes burning just like his soul. _The fire of the dragons,_ "Gao. I have no problem for you to join us."

Gao smiled and replied, "Thank you!"

"He's still a kid!" Halberd shouted.

"A kid with the will strong like a dragon," The Punisher replied.

"Congratulation Gao," Hanako shouted with a smile.

"Suzumi. Takashi. Hanae. Say something! You cannot let him take such a risk!" Halberd yelled as he walked near them.

"He made his decision Halberd. I would have done the same thing at his age," Suzumi replied, "But there is one condition Gao," she said, leaving Halberd on his knees and looking at the ground, while Hanako patted the back of the dragon.

"What is it mom?" Gao asked.

"You have to go to school and have good results. If you are starting to fail class, you will have to stop this," Suzumi replied.

"I agree with her Gao. You must also tell us when you are leaving and never try to hide if you are sick, injured or have poor grades. We don't want lies so we don't worry for you," Takashi ordered.

"I won't. I promise!" Gao said. He adjusted his jacket and said, "And the mighty Sun Fighter never breaks a promise."

"Gao Mikado, son of the matriarch Suzumi Mikako and her mate Takashi Mikado, have you an idea with who you want to partner with?" The Punisher asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes," Gao said looking at Drum.

Drum walked closer and replied, "I'll accept your help Gao."

Halberd wanted to protest as they put a child in danger, but it was useless and sighted, "Just don't bring Hanako in this. She's way too young."

"Right," Ironchain replied seriously, "I guess we have two more candidates too Halberd."

"You mean Baku and Kuguru? We don't know them yet and I won't accept to enter into all of this," Halberd replied. He crossed his arms and said, "I won't put a child in danger for my sake."

"I just saw them as smaller adult," Ironchain replied.

"You are not really an adult yet sometimes," Drum replied.

Ironchain gasped and grumbled quietly.

"I am also your partner Drum," a voice said behind the dragon.

Drum knew it was Axia when he hugged him from behind. "Ah! Let go of me!" Drum yelled before running left and right.

"Gao," The Punisher said.

"What is it?" Gao asked.

"Axia will explain and train you so you can use the spell cards fast and efficiently. Your reaction time might determine Drum's fate. You now hold his life in your hands," The Punisher said as he put the card container with the cards in the hands of Gao.

"That's why I chose him," Gao said as he put it on his belt. The card contained attached to his belt, "And also because he's my friend."

The Punisher smiled when he heard that, "Once you are truly ready, you will accompany Drum. For now, we should all rest. Maybe Jackknife will drop his vigilance if we remain inactive for a while."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 10. The next chapter will be two weeks later. I'll jump the training so I won't bore you with it. Next chapter is an action one and a Tasuku chapter.

Tasuku and Gao will now share a more balance chapter now that most of the character are introduced. Tasuku will gain more importance now that the pieces of the chess I put are in place, in a way.

As for Drum's mother, it could become a subplot if you are interested. I already had an idea, but it depends if you want me to develop it.

Chapter 11: Ninja vs Dragon.

I think you guess who the Ninja is, if you watched the series.

Also, Axia will be present in the story compare to the Anime. I love Axia dub voice. It gives him a strong personality and also his attitude and replies were lovable for a character like him. I hope he's back in season 2 with his buddy.

Also yes, Axia will eventually have his buddy in the story. I haven't decided yet, but knowing his personality, a male character will have a good chemistry compare to a female.


	11. Chapter 11: Ninja vs Dragon

Jackknife watched the television and was tapping on the couch lightly frustrated. He liked the show, but often looked through the window. His wings instinctively expanded at the sight of the blue sky and the freedom he felt under his scales. His long green tail tapped the ground.

"There is nothing good for a dragon when he can't fly," Jackknife commented. He looked at the clock, making the respective sound every type a second passed. He sighted and continued watching TV until he heard the door opening. He turned around and smiled, "Hello Tasuku. How was school today?"

"It was fine Jack," he replied with a smile, "I spoke with Gao today and it was fun. He told me the time he dealt with a few bullies and helped a kid," he said walking closer to Jackknife.

Jackknife stood up and grumbled painfully when he stretched his wings, "Urgh."

"What is it Jack?" Tasuku asked walking by his side and checked his wings.

"I think they are...getting rusty. I didn't fly for far too long now," Jackknife answered standing up. He looked outside and said, "I'm going to fly outside for a while. I really need it."

"But they are dragons after you Jack. You cannot go there or your life is in danger."

Jackknife turned around and nodded before replying, "I know Tasuku, but-" he looked outside once again, "-The sky is calling me. A dragon that cannot fly isn't a dragon anymore."

Tasuku sighted and picked the spell cards and attached them on his shoulder, "Then I'm coming with you. I love it when we fly together."

Jackknife smiled and switched to his mini-form. "I know that. Now, Let's get outside shall we?"

The boy nodded and followed him.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Ninja vs Dragon**

Tasuku was on the back of the green dragon, in his normal size, and looked at the world below him with the town and its habitants.

"I'm sure Gao would like it if he flew in the sky on the back of a dragon!" Tasuku shouted with a smile.

"I hope you aren't thinking what I'm thinking!" Jackknife replied a little worried.

"Relax! I'm not going to do that!" Tasuku replied.

"Good. Because I do not want to cause trouble for this boy. You know that if the other's think he's with me, he might be in danger," Jackknife then whispered, "Just like you."

"I will not put him in danger," Tasuku replied as put his hand on the cheek of the dragon and pat it.

Jackknife smiled and closed his eyes for a few seconds; _I wish it would be forever like this._

They weren't aware, but they were stopped by two observes.

"Is this the criminal?" a boy asked to his companion.

"Nin," another voice replied.

"Then the hunt is on," the boy said.

They followed Jackknife and never lost sight of him, waiting for him to be at their range.

* * *

It was starting to get late as the sun started to drop on the ground. Jackknife looked to his right and said, "It's starting to get late Tasuku. We have to return home and prepare something," Jackknife said as he started to reduce his altitude.

Tasuku checked his watch and replied "It's too late for that. Maybe we could get a pizza?"

Jackknife licked his lips and replied, "Those are really great. Of course. We should-" he stopped talking when he saw something shining coming at his direction. He twisted his body backward and stopped. He felt the boy hitting his neck, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What was that for?"

"We are under attack," Jackknife saw move object coming to him, "Hang on!"

He used the muscles of his wings to accelerate while rolling around to evade the weapon aiming toward him. He looked behind him and saw nothing.

"I can't see the enemy," Jackknife said.

"Me neither. Should I-"

Jackknife cut the boy, "Not yet," he dodged anything that came toward him and said, "I don't think I can escape them. I have to fight. I'll let you somewhere safe and-"

"No! We are in this together. Just like when we fought against that other dragon Jack," Tasuku replied.

Jackknife sighted, lightly annoyed, but replied, "Alright," because he knew it was useless to argue, especially now.

He flew higher and searched for a roof. He flew there and landed on the ground. Tasuku climbed down when Jackknife said, "Be careful."

"I will," Tasuku replied.

They heard a sound and knew it was the enemy. They face it and saw it was a ninja with another human.

The ninja was more than twice taller than the human he was with. He wore a black armor over his body, boots and gauntlet of the same color while he wore a grey pant and a red scarf around his throat. His gray helmet with golden horn had a star on it just like his belt. He looked at the dragon with his amber eyes.

"That's Nanomachine ninja Tsukikage from Katana world," Jackknife whispered.

"So, the target has a kid with him too," the boy with blue hair said.

The boy had pale peach skin, brown eyes and long dark blue hair as a pony tail. He wore a white outfit with purple stripes and glasses and the spell card deck against his waist.

"Who are you and why are you after my friend?" Tasuku asked.

"Nin," Tsukikage replied as he showed a paper scroll that marked, "Bounty."

Tasuku frowned as he walked forward and said, "I will not let you hurt my friend."

"My name is Zanya Kisagari boy. I am here to help Tsukikage hunt you Jackknife. Because you are a criminal," the boy with blue hair said.

"Why are you doing that human? You shouldn't enter in his business. The Katanien preferred to act alone unless they are at war," Jackknife replied.

Tsukikage took out another scroll and it was wrote, "Exception."

"I owed him," Zanya replied putting his fingers on his glasses to correct them.

"You own what?" Tasuku asked.

"That's not of your business," Zanya replied glaring at the boy as he said, "After one week, we finally got you."

Tsukikage drew his long katana from his back and raised two of his fingers in front of his silver mask while his partner drew a card.

Tasuku did the safe while Jackknife deployed his wings.

The green dragon looked at the boy and said in his mind, _I'm putting his life in danger. Why did I want to go outside?_

"Nin!" Tsukikage shouted before charging forward.

Jackknife called the blade on his forehead and blocked the katana with it. He jumped backward before trying to trust through the armor of the ninja, but Tsukikage was fast and agile. It allowed the ninja to dodge the assault before taking a small ball and threw it on the ground.

A flash of light blinded Jackknife for a second, but his nose detected Tsukikage to his left and evaded the blade of the ninja, aiming for his neck. Jackknife opened his mouth and threw a fireball.

Tsukikage was too slow and was hit at his chest and was thrown backward as he shouted painfully, "NIN!"

Jackknife charged from the air and aimed at the chest of the ninja.

"Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand!" Zanya shouted as his spell card shined. He did an arc with the card still in his hands and sharp cross knives came out of the card.

Jackknife couldn't dodge it in time and pierced his scales. He used his wings to take a safe distance from Zanya and Tsukikage and grunted painfully. He felt five knives piercing him and his blood coming out of it.

"JACK!" Tasuku screamed dashing by his side. He took one and tried to pull it, but his hand slipped on it and cut his palm. "Urgh."

"Stop this Tasuku!" Jackknife ordered.

Tsukikage charged at Jackknife and was ready to decapitate the green dragon.

Jackknife never saw the ninja, too busy stopping Tasuku to help him.

Tasuku turned behind him and furiously glared at the ninja as he raised his card, "Green Dragon Shield!"

A green shield with the head of a dragon stopped the attack and pushed Tsukikage backward. The ninja landed on his feed and took out a shuriken and threw it at the dragon.

Jackknife used his helmet to block it and the shuriken bounced on it before landing on the ground.

"Why is everyone after Jack?" Tasuku asked glaring at the two, "He didn't hurt anyone here and you want to kill him. You also don't even know what he did or why he did it!"

"Those questions aren't important," Zanya replied unfazed by the boy. He took out another card and said, "My debt toward Tsukikage is more important than that detail."

Tsukikage didn't reply, but readied his sword.

Tasuku took out another card while Jackknife prepared himself for the fight.

"Are you alright Tasuku?" Jackknife asked.

"I should ask you Jack," Tasuku replied.

Zanya raised his card and light came out, "Ninja Blade, Kurogachi!" The sword came out of it. It was a black scabbard with a blue screen on it while a black katana entered in it. He drew it and jumped on the back of his partner.

Tasuku did the same, "Dragonblade, Dragobrave!" He summoned a large blue sword with a bronze handle. It was a heavy sword, but since it was summoned by the card, the weight was lighter and Tasuku used it with ease as he climbed on the back of his friend.

Jackknife took a glance at his friend before focusing on Tsukikage, "Don't fall."

"I won't," Tasuku replied.

Jackknife deployed his wings and charged toward the Ninja.

Tsukikage did the same as he prepared to slash the dragon. When he was closed, Zanya jumped from his back and the boy with blue hair aimed for the skull of the green dragon.

Tasuku saw this and blocked the ninja blade with his sword. The impact was too strong and Tasuku felt from the back of Jackknife, who tackled Tsukikage and didn't notice it. Tasuku grabbed the wrist of Zanya and they felt on the roof. They spun on the ground and dropped their weapon, turning back into cards.

The two boys stood up with bruise on their skin. They stood up and glared at each other's until they heard a large sound. They turned around and saw the battle.

Tsukikage lost his katana, but managed to grab one wing of Jackknife and used his knee to hit hard on the dragon snout. Jackknife painfully grunted when he was hit at the stomach, where one of the cross knives pierced him and penetrated in his soft flesh, causing his to release a powerful dragon screamed.

Tasuku panicked for a second before turning toward Zanya. Zanya drew another card and Tasuku knew what was coming. Tasuku didn't think and charged with rage and fear in his eyes. Zanya wasn't expecting it and was tackled and felt on the ground. He grabbed Tasuku jacket before touching the ground and threw him away from him before jumping back on his feet.

"It's over Tasuku," Zanya said as he put his feet on the boy's chest to immobilise him.

Tasuku painfully yelled when he was stepped on one of his bruise. Jackknife heard it and saw his friend in danger. He violently smashed the chest of Tsukikage as he screamed with tears coming out of his eyes, "TASUKU!" before charging toward him.

Zanya saw he would die if he remained in the path of the furious dragon and used a spell card to teleport away than his current stop.

Jackknife took his friend in his hands and flew in the air. He looked behind him and saw none of them were after him. He flew away with the remaining of his strength and said, "Tasuku. Are you alright?" he waited for an answer and heard nothing. He held the boy against his chest and said, "Say something."

"Urgh. I should ask you that...You're bleeding," Tasuku replied as he looked at his friend stomach.

Jackknife chuckled lightly and lightly smiled at his friend, "This isn't a mortal wound Tasuku and I'm a soldier. I survived worse than that," before patting the left cheek of the boy.

"Once we are home, I'll heal you Jack," Tasuku said as he rested against the chest of the green dragon.

"You should think about yourself first,"

"I don't have school tomorrow, so they won't see my bruise Jack. Those are minor wound...compare to yours," Tasuku replied.

"Alright," Jackknife replied. He then looked forward and flew at the direction of their home. Jackknife wasn't feeling that much better when he thought, _It's my fault you were injured. I should have resisted my instinct, but I couldn't. I'm sorry Tasuku._

"Jack?" Tasuku interrupted his thought.

"What is it?" Jackknife asked.

"I need to become strong if I want to protect you. As I already said, you are all I have left. Everything will be pointless if I lose you too," Tasuku told him with a small smile.

At that moment, Jackknife knew that they were together until death separated them. The boy told him that he was everything to him. Leaving the boy behind wasn't an option, because Tasuku would never accept it.

"I would never forgive myself if you are hurt Tasuku," Jackknife said before putting Tasuku on his back and cleaning his eyes from his tears.

"Me too Jack. This is why I'll become stronger and better," Tasuku told his friend before patting the neck of the dragon.

"Me too," Jackknife replied, "I rusted a little," the dragon decided to change subject to a lighter one, "Anyway, it will be pizzas for tonight."

"Just don't eat everything until you have cramps in your stomach. I don't want to rub your belly for the entire night again," Tasuku replied before chuckling.

"Can't promise it," Jackknife replied.

After this, they reached their home.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 11.

Next chapter: Dangerous Bounty Hunter: Gao's first fight.

When money comes, bad monsters from other worlds will also come.


	12. Chapter 12: Dangerous Bounty Hunter

A boy with silver hair walked with a spear in his hand. He held a piece of paper with the picture of Jackknife on it. He looked below, the ground was far away and the cars rolling on the street were small.

He was on the roof with a non-human being coming from another world. He turned his head to the left and then to the right and said, "We haven't found our target yet."

The non-human replied, "That is annoying. We cannot get the reward as long as we don't capture him. His head is worth a lot boy."

The boy smirked and replied, "I know. Remember that once we get Findar the 100th, you owe me a debt."

The non-human chuckled and replied, "We know boy. He won't appear tonight. We should find another way than watching it. We cannot let another bounty hunter get his head first."

The boy turned his head at the non-human and grinned, "We need to be more brutal."

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Dangerous Bounty Hunter: Gao's first fight**

Axia, in his full size form turned his staff over his head and pointed it toward Gao. Lightning came out of his staff. Gao took out a card and casted the Green Dragon shield just in time. Axia lowered his staff and nodded with a smile.

Drum, Baku and Kuguru were watching the training at the side of the dojo. Drum was trying to sat on his legs like Baku and Kuguru, but couldn't, so he saw the way he usually did.

"So...How was I?" Gao asked as he put the card back into the deck.

"Much better than the first time. You were a smoking boy," Axia said before giggling. He then added seriously, "You improved a lot with your skills. You can pick the right spell card at the right time now. Just remember that you need to draw them faster. One second could determine the fate of a battle."

"Thanks," Gao replied.

"That was really good Gao," Baku said with a small smile.

"You sure showed him how good you were in a battle," Kuguru replied.

"Thanks. But you gave me a few tips and-" Gao saw the clock and shouted, "School is about to begin!"

Baku and Kuguru turned around and saw it was almost time for school.

"He's right! We have to go now!" Baku shouted.

"I've never been late for school before! I cannot be late once!" Kuguru shouted.

The three dashed outside and left the two dragons alone.

"Drum-kins. We are now alone together. I was thinking it was huggy time!"

Drum gulped. He looked at the opened door and dashed, "I'll keep Gao in my sight! See ya later Axia!"

"Wait Drum-kins!" Axia said raising his hand. He dropped it and sighted, "You forgot your pudding. Well...I'll be an evil dragon if let this pudding waste on the ground," he opened his mouth and ate it, "So good," he said as stars shined on his face. Once he finished eating, he looked at the crystal and sighted, "They sure took their time to prepare my gear. There is so many things I need to do. Asmodai better hurry up."

* * *

It was lunch time and Gao was eating on the roof with his friends Baku and Kuguru, but also Tasuku.

"So you are Gao's new friend," Baku said with a smile.

Tasuku nodded with a small smile and replied, "Yes. We met during lunch time and we talked together since then."

"I saw you often during your basketball matches. You are also one of the best students of our academy. You have many fans you know," Kuguru added.

"I supposed you are one of them?" Tasuku asked before chuckling a little nervously.

"Yeah," Kuguru replied. She then started eating her lunch.

Tasuku was glad she wasn't a fan that could want to do some questionable thing.

Baku started eating when he saw a boy coming toward then, "What is he doing here?"

The three other's turned around and a boy with lightly dark peach skin short spiky silver hair walked at their direction. He looked at them with his silver eyes. He wore a silver suit with periwinkle accents.

"I don't know," Gao said.

"It's Rouga Aragami," Tasuku said as he recognized him.

"He never comes here," Kuguru commented just as the boy was close to them, "Why is he here this time?"

Rouga looked at them before walking closer to Tasuku. The two boys started at each other's before Rouga suddenly grabbed Tasuku jacket and lifted him in the air, "Where is he?"

"Hey!" Tasuku said grabbing the wrist of the older boy and tried to free himself.

"Let him go!" Baku shouted.

Gao stood up and walked closer of Rouga.

"Don't play dump! Where is Jackknife boy?!" Rouga shouted.

Gao eyes were wide-open when he heard

Tasuku gasped before saying, "Y-" he stopped and decided to reply something different, "Who's that?"

Rouga clenched his other hand into a fist and was about to punch Tasuku face when a hand grabbed the fist midway.

"That's enough," Gao grunted. He grabbed the other hand of the older boy and squished it until he let Tasuku go. He turned toward Tasuku and said, "Go."

"But-" Tasuku tried to protest.

Gao remembered that he couldn't tell anyone, sadly, he couldn't tell Tasuku either, "I don't know what he's talking about, but I won't let him hurt anyone."

Baku put his hand on Tasuku shoulder and said, "We should go. He's the Sun Fighter and he's better when he knows we are away from the fight."

"Come with us," Kuguru said.

"Looks like I got the wrong boy again," Rouga grunted with a smirk.

Tasuku nodded and they walked away. The boy had one though, _another one after my friend. I don't think he really knows Jackknife is my friend. Wait...That means that Fang Slade survives, because Zanya know I'm friend with Jackknife._ He turned around and knew Gao was in trouble. _Please be safe Gao._

* * *

Gao and Rouga looked in the eyes of each other's.

"How dare you attack my friend?" Gao asked.

Rouga smirked and replied, "He has blue hairs. He could be Jackknife friend. That means is in the way of the bounty."

Gao frowned and replied, "You think that gives you the right to attack anyone with blue hairs?"

"Of course. It's important to be efficient," Rouga replied. He glared at Gao and said, "You are in my way."

He punched Gao, but he missed his target. He blocked the boy's kick before he grabbed the leg of the boy. He threw him on the ground, but Gao rolled on it and jumped back on his feet. He charged and tried to punch Gao. Gao grabbed the arm of Rouga and threw him on the ground. He took the opportunity to kick the side chest of Rouga when he stood up.

"I lost enough time already," Rouga grunted as he stood up.

"True," a voice replied.

Gao saw silver fur coming at him and jumped backward. He looked at the one who attacked him and was lightly surprised that a monster was there.

It was a mini silver wolf with three head and yellow eyes. The head to the right had green goggles; the one to the left had a green eye patch while the center didn't have anything covering his eyes.

"We need to get rid of him and continued interrogating the blue hair boy. His scent changed when he heard the name Findar," the head at the center spoke.

"Right," Rouga said as he drew one card. He noticed Gao didn't react at the appearance of his partner, but didn't mind it. The card shined and a black spear appeared in his hand. The end of the spear looked a little like a drill.

Gao gasped when Rouga walked closer toward him, but he moved his hand at the direction of his waist to grab a card. He couldn't get it when the mini wolf jumped toward him with his three mouth opened, showing sharp teeth. Gao raised his arms and was ready to be bitten.

"No you won't!" a voice shouted.

The mini wolf was kicked at the face by Drum who came to rescue his partner at the perfect time. The mini wolf spun on the ground and returned on his feet beside Rouga.

Smoke came out of the tube of Drum's helmet before he yelled furiously, "You are low to attack someone who's alone you two!"

"You got a partner too," Rouga commented, dismissing Drum's word.

Drum grunted furiously when he was ignored.

Gao took out a spell card and it covered his hand with a metallic gauntlet around his right hand.

"He won't listen to us Drum," Gao told him.

Drum nodded and turned into his real form, "Then they will hear my drill!"

The mini wolf turned into his bigger form. He was much bigger than before, but nothing really changed except his fur was thinker. His body know was lightly armored and had three drills and one pincher attached around his belly.

Drum drew his drill and started spinning it. He looked at the wolf and said, "Prepare to be destroyed."

"A little dragon like you cannot beat us," the wolf replied.

"Eliminate the vermin Armorknight Cerberus," Rouga said. He looked at Gao, "I'll take care of him."

Rouga charged at Gao while Cerberus targeted Drum.

Gao used his gauntlet to block the spear of Rouga before spinning around it and tried to punch Rouga with his other hand. Rouga dodged the punch and tried to kick him. Gao blocked it with his gauntlet and Rouga hit the solid metal.

Rouga grumbled painfully as he hit it. _Not wearing the right gear._ He tried to pierce the chest of Gao, but the Sun Fighter ducked before kicking the spear. Rouga didn't let it go and took some distance from Gao before they continued their fight.

Drum dodged the fang of Cerberus and tried to attack with his drill. Cerberus jumped in the air and let out a powerful bark. Drum grunted in pain when the loud sound entered in his ears. He raised his head and saw the pincher coming at him. Drum tried to dodge it, but the pincher grabbed his tail and threw him against the ground.

Cerberus used his three drills and aimed the chest of the dragon. He was blocked when Drum used his drill to protect himself. Cerberus was pushed away and slid on the ground.

Drum took a glimpse at his partner and saw Gao handling his fight well, "Got to end this now."

"We agree with you dragon," Cerberus shouted.

Drum opened his cape and flew in the air. He activated the thrusters of his drill and charged toward the giant wolf. He hit the left head and threw him away. Cracked appear on the roof where Cerberus was.

Cerberus stood up and the left head was unconscious and some blood felt on his fur and turned it red.

The middle head glared furiously at Drum and shouted, "Prepare to die!"

He charged toward Drum and jumped in the air. The two heads bit the right arm and the right leg and dragged him toward the ground. Drum grunted painfully as he kicked the head with his left leg, but only caused the bites to dig deeper in his scales.

 _Think Drum...I know!_ Drum used his other hand and used his two claws right on the eyes of the center head.

Cerberus grunted painfully and opened his mouth. Drum escaped and landed on the ground. He suddenly felt weak and his right leg stopped supporting his weight. He looked at Cerberus coming toward him.

"We shall finish you now," Cerberus said.

Drum forced himself to ignore the pain. He felt when he lost his balance again. _Dammit. I'm going to lose again...Just like against Findar, but..._ Drum took another glance at Gao. _This time...If I lose, Gao will die. I can't lose. I promise I'll protect him. And a dragon never breaks a promise._ He bit his tongue and forced himself to stand up. He overcome the pain and his weakness and pointed his drill toward Cerberus.

Gao was pushed away and saw Rouga charging toward him with his spear. He raised his gauntlet, preparing to block it.

A loud metallic noise resonated. Gao gasped, surprised to see a boy with blue hair in front of him stopping the spear with his katana.

The same thing happened for Drum, but it was a ninja blocking the drills of Drum.

"Nun," the ninja said.

"Zanya?" Gao asked surprised.

"This is enough. You are both being too loud and you are going to attract attention. If the SDF1 comes in...You don't want to know what will happen," Zanya said.

"I don't care about it," Rouga replied.

"Do your thing Tsukikage."

Cerberus was about to attack Tsukikage when he took out of his other hand something. Cerberus stopped and looked at it confused.

"Nun!" he shouted as he threw it before taking out his scroll marked, "Go get it."

Gao saw it was simply a wood stick.

"A wood stick? That's rid-" Rouga was cut.

Cerberus eyes shined as he shouted, "I want it! I want it! I want it!" before running after the stick.

Drum's mouth was wide-open when he saw Cerberus running after the stick.

Gao sweat dropped as he said, "Is he a dog?"

"Hum...I am surprised it worked that much," Zanya commented.

Cerberus jumped in the air and his right head got it. The center head shouted, "Got it!" He looked down and gasped when he saw he was about to fall from the. He was about to crashed before whining some last words, "We hate gravity," before falling until he crashed on the ground, "We're still alive."

"Even more surprised now," Zanya added.

Rouga sighted and his spear disappeared, "Guess I'll let you go today. You won't be saved next time by a stupid wood stick Gao," he said before walking away

Zanya katana disappeared and corrected his glasses.

Gao scratched the back of his head before saying, "Thank you."

"I did it to avoid a worst case scenario. If the SDF came in, maybe the USA will too and you know how bad things turn when USA butt in uninvited. Tsukikage, it's time for you to disappear," Zanya said.

Tsukikage nodded and turned into his chibi form before throwing a smoke ball and disappeared.

"Guess I should do the same," Drum said turning into his mini form, "But I don't have that smoky thing."

"I have to go now," Zanya said walking away. He stopped before lightly turning his head, "Gao. Me and Tsukikage are also after Findar. I consider you a potential ally and Rouga an enemy. Findar has to be arrested for his crime, but hurting innocent is something I won't tolerate."

Gao nodded, knowing that Zanya would become an enemy if he went off the track.

Zanya walked away and left Gao and Drum alone.

"Who are they?" Drum asked.

"Zanya is a student of our school. As for Tsukikage...I don't know. Probably from another world where there's ninja," Gao replied. He turned toward the mini dragon. He remembered he was bitten and walked closer, "Are you alright?"

Drum looked at his arm and leg and replied, "Compare to the first time we met. I'm fine," before smiling lightly.

Gao took out a spell card and healed the wound of his partner, "I don't really believe you."

"For my kind. This is just a flesh wound. I'm more resilient then you think, but I'm still glad you heal me," Drum replied.

"I have to check on the other's. You should-"

 _Grrrrrr._

Gao said nothing and looked at Drum.

The mini dragon grabbed his stomach and chuckled nervously before saying, "I'm hungry. I didn't eat since you were gone and-" he gasped when something clicked in his mind, "NO!" he felt on his knee and raised his fist, "I forgot to eat my pudding! My sweet pudding! NOOOOOOOO!"

Gao chuckled loudly.

Drum glared at the boy and shouted, "It's not funny!"

"Sorry. You're just overdramatizing. I have to check on my friends now," Gao said as he left the dragon alone.

Drum smelt something and grunted, "Findar partner was there..." he sniffed, but frowned, "I can't tell when he was there. Smell is too dispersing because of the fight. I have to be around school every day now. We might have a lead."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 12. I hope you like the fight. Tell me what you think about it. I also hope you like who they got rid of Cerberus.

1: SDF is the Japan Self-Defense Force. It's the military force Japan possess.

Next chapter: Jackknife ally.

Someone sided with Jackknife. Find out who it is in chapter 13.

I will warn you that Kiri won't appear during the first Arc, but he'll come in the story at the second Arc, which will take some element of the first season of the show with difference in it.


	13. Chapter 13: Jackknife Ally

**Chapter 13: Jackknife ally**

Ironchain was in his mini form and sat at the roof of the school. He looked at the two draws he made. He made a perfect replica of the face of Baku and Kuguru and watched them. He put his finger on his chin and thought about it, "Hum...Which one should make my best partner? I didn't really take time to know them. Baku seemed a little lazy and doesn't seem like the fighter type, but he knows how to make a good combination of spell cards when Axia showed them. As for Kuguru, she isn't the fighter type like Baku and a little annoying, but she had good analyst capacity to see when someone lie or analyse the spell cards to find a counter spell faster than Axia."

He crossed his arms and grumbled a little loudly as he thought, "I don't know which one should be my partner. I've been spending week thinking about it and I found nothing at all. I just can't decide which one would be best. Halberd isn't interested in a partner."

He sighted and heard the loud sound of the bell. He looked down and watched the students walked outside the school.

"Strange world, but the food is the best. It tastes like heaven," Ironchain commented.

He saw Gao and his two friends walked outside the school.

"What are you doing here?" the voice of Drum asked.

Ironchain looked to his left and saw the dragon sitting by his side. He replied, "Thinking of my future partner. I have limited choice and I don't know which one is the best. Baku and Kuguru are both nice. I just want to find out with who I'll connect the most?"

"I cannot answer you that. It was mostly luck for me. Gao helped me and we knew a little better that way," Drum replied looked at his partner walking away.

"Anyway, I should return on patrol," Ironchain said. He stood up and was about to fly away when he was stopped.

"Something happen today," Drum said.

Ironchain stopped and looked at the orange dragon and asked, "What happened?"

Drum explained what happened during lunch time. Ironchain gasped when he heard it, "This is bad. We should warn Halberd so he can contact The Punisher once we are back at the base."

"We should," Drum nodded.

* * *

Jackknife was watching television and lightly smiled as he watched a funny show.

"Hahahaha! That dragon is hilarious!" he laughed loudly. He heard the door opened and turned around, "Welcome home Tasuku."

"Hello Jack," the boy replied as he walked closer to his dragon friend and pat the snout.

"How was your day?" the dragon asked curiously. He saw the jacket lightly damage and a smell he didn't recognise came out of it. The dragon frowned and asked, "What happen?"

Tasuku hesitated before answering, "I was attacked by Rouga. He asked me where you were, but not because he knows I live with you! It was because I have blue hair. I think the dragon we encounter said something."

"Fang Slade survived then," Jackknife said, "Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't...Only because Gao saved me. He fought against him. His friends took me elsewhere and he came later to check if we were fine. He had a few bruises. He was lucky Rouga didn't have his partner of another world with him," Tasuku lowered his head and sighted, "I cannot defend myself like him."

"I think you need to learn how to defend yourself. I could try and teach you, but my body isn't the same as you, so it will not really work," he sighted before putting his claw on the shoulder of the boy, "Maybe you should find a class where you can learn to defend yourself."

"Him...Maybe I can ask Gao. I don't know from how he learned to fight, but I think it will be useful," Tasuku suggested.

Jackknife nodded with a smile, "Good idea. Anyway, we should-"

 **Toc! Toc!**

They heard something hitting the window. They turned around. Jackknife turned into his miniform and hid behind the couch, "It could be the dragons. Tasuku, open the curtain and watch outside please."

Tasuku nodded. He took out a spell card and walked near the curtain covering the window. He moved his hand closer and lightly opened it. Once he opened it, he saw a piece of paper, but couldn't understand it, "Jack...I think it's a message written in draconic message."

Jackknife walked closer and read it, "Jackknife. I came in peace. Meet me on the roof so we can talk," he turned toward Tasuku and said, "He found us. I'll go there now and-"

"I'll come too Jack," Tasuku replied.

Jack nodded and said, "On my back...When I'm outside."

* * *

The one who found Jackknife waited on the roof of Jackknife and Tasuku house and waited for the boy to come. The wind blew on his large wings and waited. He heard the sound of the wings flapping and he turned around. He saw Jackknife landing in front of him with a boy with blue hair on his back.

Jackknife gasped as his eyes were wide open, "You..."

"You know him?" Tasuku asked.

"It's...Thunder Knight Halberd Dragon," the green dragon replied.

Halberd turned into his mini form and raised his hands, "I didn't come here to fight you. I just want to talk to you Jackknife," he said, bowing his head toward Jackknife.

"Off my back please Tasuku," Jackknife asked.

Tasuku did as he asked and the green dragon turned into his chibi form, "What do you want to say. Speak up now or forever remain quiet Halberd,"

"You shouldn't have suspicion on me Jackknife. Remember what I did for you when they were about to encaged you for the trial? Do you think I'm here to capture you?" Halberd asked.

"What is he talking about?" Tasuku asked.

"That's when I was accused of treason," Jackknife replied. He closed his eyes as he thought back, "I was just brought to the dragon world. I would have been caged before brought to the dragon council, and be declared guilty of treason and executed. During the last night before I faced my fate, Halberd came, freed my wings and my hands. He unlocked the chains and told me to escape while he created a diversion."

"You did as I suggest you Jackknife," Halberd replied as he sighted.

"I escaped because no matter what I was dead. It was a miracle I came in your world Tasuku," Jackknife explained with a small smile.

Halberd sighted and said, "I only helped you because you were going to die for doing the right thing. The dragons would have killed defenceless children without mercy and guilt. I couldn't let you suffer the consequence of the right action. I am lucky I wasn't found out or I would have been also dead," Halberd scratched the back of his head and added, "I came with the team to hunt you because I knew I had to find you."

"I was about to ask you why you came here Halberd," Jackknife said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"It's not for the bounty on your head. I am here to tell you that I'm on your side Jackknife. What is happening to you is completely unfair? You protect the weak and you are rewarded with your own demise. That's not something anyone deserves when they do the right thing!" Halberd yelled.

"So you were with Fang Slade right?" Jackknife asked.

"Yes. He told us about you and the boy with blue hair. I supposed it is Tasuku," Halberd asked.

"Yes. It's me," Tasuku replied.

"Listen. Things are getting worst for you and for this world," Halberd said.

"What are you talking about?" Tasuku asked.

"Children of this world are getting mixed up into this dragon business. Fang Slade XIV has a partner with him now," Halberd said.

"Who is it?" Tasuku asked walking forward.

Halberd scratched the back of his head and hesitated to say it before his lips moved, "He's a good kid...I can't tell you who it is. I will not put his life in danger by saying his name. I just can't."

"Then how can we-"

"I understand Halberd," Jackknife cut the boy.

"Jackknife. You also have to know that the other worlds will eventually come here. It is a new world with many things for anyone to discover. They will come here for your head, but no one can possibly know what will happen after."

"Are you asking me to leave this world?" Jackknife asked.

Tasuku took a few steps forward and yelled, "I won't let you leave me Jack! As for those who tried to hurt my friend, I will stop them!"

Jackknife looked at the boy and said, "Tasuku is my family Halberd. I cannot leave him alone."

"I'm not trying to convince you to leave. Things are now out of control Jackknife. This world remains the safest one. It's just that I can't help, but grew worried for the future of this world," Halberd replied, "Children entering in battles that doesn't concern them, a world which had nothing to do with you is getting in this mess and only because you did the right thing."

"Halberd. You should try and focus on the positive things. Yes, children of this world are entering in the battle, but each for their reason. Tasuku and I are family, and family stick together. I didn't have that before it. I also saved his life. As for the one you know, you must like and respect him if you don't say his name. For this world, it was bound to happen eventually like any other worlds. I do not regret my choice," Jackknife said as he looked at Tasuku and smiled.

"I don't either. I should leave now before the other dragons wonder where I am. Jackknife, you can count on my support and keeps the patrol away from you," Halberd said as he flew away.

Jackknife and Tasuku watched the other dragon leaving.

"Halberd didn't change. Always worried for the others," Jackknife commented.

"Can we trust him?" Tasuku asked.

"Without any doubt. He's that kind of dragon Tasuku. I think everything is starting to affect his mind. Things are getting too big for someone of his nature to handle. He needs to be a little selfish; it's good for his mental health."

"I'll never expect anyone to say that being selfish can be good for my health," the boy replied with a small smirk.

"He's right thought. This world will know some change very soon. By this world, I mean the entire world. I don't know what will happen, but I hope it would break this world apart," Jackknife said before sighting.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Tasuku replied with a small smile.

"The humans are fragile Tasuku, but your kind knows a lot of trick to survive and coming out victorious. I saw it in your history books. I hope it will be fine," Jackknife replied.

"Jack. You know I won't let them take you to your doom. I will protect you, just like you did when we first met."

Jackknife smiled and replied, "Let's return inside. We have to eat soon,"

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

I'm not entirely satisfied with the chapter, but I still hope you like it.

Chapter 14: The demon Asmodai.


	14. Chapter 14: The Demon Asmodai

It was Saturday morning and Halberd was sitting in the dojo, watching the other's preparing for their round. Gao finished his homework and his training with his mother while Drum was sitting and watching. Once the training was over Gao walked near Drum, who took his real form and flew in the air.

Halberd was taking a day off. The dragons were getting tired and the punisher split their search so they have a day off to recover. He looked at Hanako, watching his brother flying away. The dragon lightly smiled and stood up. He walked near her and said, "Good morning Hanako."

"Good morning Halberd," she replied. She lightly sighted.

"Is there something wrong?" the dragon asked.

"No. Everything is okay. Big bro is helping Drum," she replied as she turned toward him and smiled.

Halberd nodded negatively and replied, "You missed him right?" she didn't reply, but the dragon knew he guessed right, "After all, you spend less time with your brother lately."

She didn't reply once again, but tilted her head.

Halberd didn't like seeing her feeling down like that. He thought about a way to cheer her up and remembered how Gao felt when he flew flying on Drum's back. He smiled and said, "Do you want to fly with me?"

Hanako looked at Halberd and wasn't sure how to respond, "Won't mom be mad if you do this?"

Halberd chuckled nervously, knowing Suzumi attitude and what she did to Ironchain, "Right...I want to keep my tail at the end of the day so...Let's ask her permission first. It will be safer that way."

It took a minute and Suzumi agreed, but only because it was him. Hanako and him walked outside and were on the roof of the house.

Halberd smiled and commented, "It always payoff to be responsible. She would never have said yes to Ironchain," he clapped his hands and turned into his real form. He smiled and lowered himself, "Climb on my back and hang around my throat tightly."

She climbed on his back and did as she was told. She smiled and said excitedly, "I'm going to fly on a dragon!"

Halberd chuckled and replied, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Set. Go!" Halberd said. He opened his wings and flapped them with his strength. He flew in the air as fast as he could.

During an hour they flew over the city and watched the surrounding. Hanako giggled as she discovered the town from above.

"It's so different than below!" She yelled.

"I know. This is how I see the world. My eyes are powerful. I can see the humans below me very well!" Halberd explained.

After an hour, they returned back to the house and landed. They returned inside.

Suzumi watched Halberd returning inside with Halberd on his back, hanging against his horns.

"How did it go?" Suzumi asked with a smile.

"It was fun!" Hanako replied smiling joyfully.

"She liked it. I'm glad she's smiling now," Halberd replied with a small smile. He looked around as he smelled fury, "Anything happened here?"

"Not really. Axia is starting to get impatient for his material and missed Drum already. I'm not use to see him acting grumpily."

"He doesn't get angry often, but Asmodai is really pushing it and-"

The door knocked and they looked at it.

"I better hide and-"

"Deliver for Axia!" a voice shouted behind the door.

"FINALLY!" Axia furiously yelled. He dashed at the entrance and opened the door, "You sure took your time Asmodai!"

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Demon Asmodai**

Asmodai was a pink demon with a muscular body, a long pink tail and opal eyes grinning at Axia. He wore a blue jean with a purple one over the leg part of the jean and an opened yellow jacket covering his horns. He held a blue bag with the symbol of the Magic world on his back.

"I was a little busy those four previous days with this Tetsuya," Asmodai replied.

Axia noticed he had someone on his shoulder. It was a boy with peach skin, blond hair with four bananas shape looking haircut and emerald eyes looking at Axia with a smile. He wore dark purple pants with a black shirt under a long sleeved yellow jacket.

"Yo Axia! Asmodai spoke a little about you," Tetsuya said.

Axia drew his spear and pointed it to the crotch of the demon, "Explain to me why you are late or you can kiss your-"

"Hold your tongue Axia," Halberd said grabbed Axia spear before continuing, "There's a little kid here."

Axia looked at Hanako, still on the shoulders of halberd. He grunted and said, "You know what I mean anyway! Did you bring everything I ask for?"

Asmodai chuckled before answering, "Of course I brought what you asked for. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"You are late Asmodai! You are so unreliable," Axia crossed his arms and added with a lovely voice, "Not like my Drum-kins."

"There you go," Asmodai gave the bag to Axia. The blue dragon grabbed it.

"Who are you?" Hanako asked the boy.

"I'm Tetsuya Kurodake yo. I'm a friend of Asmodai as you see," he said while the demon put him on the ground.

"He's my partner. I met him four days ago and we clicked well," Asmodai said with a small smile.

Axia saw his smile. He knew Asmodai for a while and knew that this kind of smile meant that something else was in his mind, "Define: Clicked well."

"Sorry, but this isn't an interrogation Axia. I brought what you asked-"

"FOUR days after you came to this world!" Axia yelled at the demon. Smoke came out of his ears as his fury boiled his inside before he calmed down, "Why did you take four days to bring it?"

"I showed him my music for four days Axia," Tetsuya said winking at the dragon.

"You got distracted. Unreliable demon," Axia grumbled. He then looked at the demon and said, "I had to wait for you during all this time," he looked into the bag and said, "High quality gear. This is perfect for what I need."

"The academy knows you are the best Axia, so they brought you the best for your new spellcards."

"New one?" Halberd asked, entering in the conversation.

"Yes. I've been thinking for a while about the fact that in this world, we need a human to use the spellcards. I thought about a scenario where the human was by himself and ambushed by dragon or any being of other worlds. If such things happened, what do the human needs?"

Asmodai grinned and answered, "A way to call us by their side."

Axia snapped with his claw, "Exactly."

"Why didn't one of those spellcards existed before?" Suzumi asked.

Axia turned toward her and replied, "Because we can defend ourselves with our spellcards. I cannot say the same with the humans...Except you, who hurt my Drum-kinds."

"After throwing him on the ground, I didn't really believe I actually did it," Suzumi replied a little nervously.

Axia giggled and said, "Succeed once, you can again. Anyway, I'll prepare the spell card when I can."

Asmodai said, "Now that the delivery is done, I think I shall make my leave."

He turned around and was about to walk away when Axia grabbed his tail and pulled him inside.

"Don't go away now, you are our guest," Axia said nodding at Suzumi.

Asmodai sighted and replied, "As you wish Axia."

"You just got own yo," Tetsuya commented with a smirk on his face.

"You aren't really helping me right now you know," Asmodai commented.

"Calm down." Tetsuya took one of his four pointy parts of his hairs and gave it to Asmodai, "Here's a banana."

Axia, Suzumi, Hanako and Halberd looked confusingly at what just happened for a few seconds before they went over it as the demon ate the banana. None of them wanted to say anything about it or question about it.

"If you dragged me here, you have something important to say right?" Asmodai asked as he put Tetsuya on the ground.

Axia nodded before saying, "Drum told us that some habitants of other worlds are coming here with some evil intention. They are ready to hurt anyone to get the reward of Findar's head."

Asmodai frowned and replied, "Yeah. I saw a fight on the roof of the school yesterday. Something bad is starting now and I don't really like it."

"That's why I'll need your help with the spellcards I'll create. You have some knowledge on how creating a few of those rights?"

"Nope. Creating spellcards aren't my thing, but using them is one of my ability," Asmodai replied with a small grin.

Axia sighted and replied, "Right. You didn't really enter in the academy after all."

"Even if I can't help you that way, maybe me and Tetsuya could take care of those troublesome beast. I am not interest in Findar's head at all, but for those like Rouga and Cerberus, they sadly got my attention," he said as he cracked his knuckles, "What do you say?"

"I agree yo. You can't attack people just like that and get away with this," Tetsuya replied.

Halberd sighted and said in his mind. _Another innocent kid into this mess to fight against kids who got into this mess and create even more mess._

"Halberd?" Asmodai asked.

The dragon went out of his thought and asked, "What is it?"

"Is this little girl your partner?" Asmodai asked curiously.

Suzumi lightly glared at Halberd, but the dragon replied, "She isn't my partner. She's way too young. I will also never involve a child into this mess. I just wanted to cheer her up."

"It was fun flying with him," Hanako replied.

Asmodai smiled and replied, "Knowing your reputation, it had to be the case. Oh yeah! I remember to ask you something Axia."

"What is it?" the blue dragon asked, correcting his monocle.

"Do you have a partner?"

Axia lightly looked down and replied, "Not searching for one yet. I'll be busy creating spellcards. I also don't intent to fight Findar. I have no chance against him. I'm a magician, not a warrior."

"Too bad for you," Asmodai turned around and said, "We have to go now. Tetsuya's mom will be angry after us if we are late."

"She knows too?" Suzumi asked.

"Yep. You should have heard her scream when she saw me," Asmodai chuckled.

"You forgot about your scream before you knee in front of her yo," Tetsuya said before chuckling too.

Asmodai glared at Tetsuya before replying, "Try to stay on your feet when you are attack there. Anyway, we got to go," he finished his sentence and grabbed Tetsuya before flying away.

Axia sighted and commented, "Guess we have nothing else to interest him for now," he turned toward Suzumi and asked, "Is there a room I could use to create spellcards? I can guarantee nothing will explode, burned the house or drown the city."

That wasn't reassuring at all.

Halberd grunted and replied, "It won't happen under his watch. It isn't a dangerous spell he will create."

"True. It's only a portable lab in this bag. Nothing too fancy or big," Axia replied with a cheerful smile.

"There is a room, but..." Suzumi didn't continue.

Axia saw the lips of Suzumi moving down and said, "I'll use the dojo when there's no one there then."

"Thank you," she replied. She turned toward Hanako and Halberd and asked, "Can you put her on the ground."

"Oh. Right," Halberd replied, putting her on the ground.

"Can we fly together again sometime?" Hanako asked.

The dragon gently laugh before patting her head, "If your mother don't mind. I'll be glad to fly with you."

Suzumi nodded with a smile as she turned toward Axia, walking in the dojo with his portable lab.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 14.

Next chapter: A Mean Enemy: Part 1.

Gao will have to fight an enemy who enjoys mocking his allies and foes.

I am not sure, but I think I reach around the middle part of the first Arc. Chapter 15 introduce the most of the important character of the first arc. If some characters are underdeveloped, they will be more in the second Arc (Second Arc is closer to the first Season of Buddyfight with a real villain). After chapter 16, more battle and actions until the end of the Arc as the introductions will be mostly done.


	15. Chapter 15: A Mean Enemy: Part 1

Gao was sleeping in his bed peacefully, unaware that he wasn't alone. The sun was starting to shine when the alarm went on. Gao woke up and the first thing he saw as he sat on his bed was Drum sleeping on his bed without his armor, making chubbier when he wore it.

Gao grumbled and rose his sheet, pushing him on the ground before the alarm fully awaken the dragon. The chibi dragon rolled on the bed and felt on the ground.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Drum yelled while Gao stood up.

"Who gave you the authorisation to sleep on my bed with me?" Gao asked.

Drum twitched his head to the left and replied, "I don't see what's wrong. Your bed is just really comfy and it's easy to sleep on."

Gao put his clothes and replied, "You're naked!"

Drum looked at the boy confused and replied, "What's the problem? It's hard to sleep with the armor you know. Why's even a problem to wear nothing?"

Gao knew it was useless to explain as he saw that Drum had nothing to hide compare to a human, "You won't understand because you are not a human."

"There's many thing I don't get about you're kind like: why throwing a pie in the face of someone else is funny?" Drum asked.

"That's one mystery I don't understand either," Gao replied as he finished dressing, "I have to be ready for school."

"Wait for me! Maybe that Rouga will be back and you'll need me," Drum said before following him.

They had a quick breakfast with the rest of the family and the other dragons. Only Axia was absent, busy with creating his new spellcards as fast as he could. Once they were done, Gao walked outside with his sister toward school while Drum followed them in the air.

They didn't know, but today won't be an ordinary day at all as something was observing them.

"A dragon from the Dragon world. Something that's getting between me and my reward. I think it's time we give them a little surprise party. Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha," something said as he chuckled.

"Why do you need me?" a human boy whispered with desperation in his voice.

The thing heard him. He put his clawed hand on the shoulder of the boy with his sharp thumb near the throat of the boy, "Because you are the perfect tool boy to get rid of the competition. Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha."

The boy squeaked in fear when he felt saw the claw near his throat.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Mean Enemy: Part 1**

Gao was eating on the roof with his friends and his partner Drum. Tasuku wasn't with them today, explaining that he had to practice basketball today. Baku and Kuguru were calmly eating.

"I wonder what it looks like inside this...school. I never put my foot in here," Drum commented with curiosity.

Baku sighted and replied, "You'll cause a lot of trouble for everyone if you enter in here. You don't want to know how much damage you can cause by simply showing your face around."

Drum sighted and looked down, "It must be boring anyway. Gao said that you only sit around and do nothing at all."

"We have to study because it is how we have a good job with a good salary there days," Kuguru explained to the dragon.

"Boooring," Drum whined before eating a pudding.

"This is where you are," a girl said near them.

They turned around and faced her. The three humans yelled, "Sofia!"

Sofia had peach skin, white hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white dress with a blue jacket over the dress. She watched them calmly, without showing any emotions.

Drum gasped and was about to say something when she said, "Gao...Drum. You are asked to come with me. The class president wants to see you two."

Drum and Gao looked at each other's. Gao said, "He must have a partner too."

"I don't like this Gao. I don't think we should go with her. She's...cold," Drum commented, watching the girl.

"He wants to see you know or his life might be in danger again," Sofia warned Gao.

The boy nodded and said, "Let's go."

Drum looked at the girl and replied, "Fine, but I don't like this at all."

They followed her toward the door. She took a key and said, "That way, no one will see you Drum."

They entered in there and left the two other's alone.

"Wait...How did Sofia know Drum's name?" Kuguru asked.

Baku replied, "I don't know. She often knows things she isn't supposed to know."

"True," Kuguru replied.

The two weren't aware, but someone was watching them from the shadow.

"Sha. Sha. Sha. Everything is going according to plan. Once we succeeded, we will be out of competition. Just need to also eliminate another competitor," the one said, grinning before disappearing in the shadow.

* * *

Gao and Drum followed Sofia through the corridor leading to the president student council room.

"What happened to Shido?" Gao asked the girl.

Sofia looked at Gao and replied, "His life is in danger by a monster from another world. He managed to escape it for now, but he is starting to be a little paranoid that this monster will come after him."

"Why would it be the case?" Drum asked, glaring suspiciously toward Sofia.

"Because he had some cards that the monster wants back," Sofia replied.

Drum grumbled before saying, "That was stupid of this Shido."

"He only found the cards on the ground. He was spotted with them and was chased until he escaped it. He didn't know it was about the cards until he heard it," Sofia explained.

"He should just give them back," Gao replied.

Sofia sighted and replied, "If it was only that easy. He believed the monster won't accept just having it back. From what he said, it seemed like a psychopath monster."

Drum put his black on his chin and replied, "Some of us are that way. It could be possible."

They reached the door leading to the room and Sofia said, "He's waiting for you in there, if we are there in time."

She opened the door and they walked inside. They looked around and saw no one in the room. There was a brown desk with some paperwork, a small bookshelf and a few plants in there.

Gao and Drum found the place normal, but they saw a mark of claw on the wall. They looked around if the monster was there, but they saw nothing.

"Looks like the monster was there before us," Sofia noticed.

She walked toward the desk and looked around. Gao and Drum walked closer to the desk when they heard something.

 **Blang!**

Gao and Drum looked under them and saw a trapdoor opened below their feet.

"I knew it was a trap," Drum said.

"It would have been better if you were wrong," Gao replied.

The next second after they said their sentence, they felt in the trapdoor and it closed over them.

Sofia sighted and said, "Now to the next target."

* * *

Drum transformed into his real form and grabbed Gao in his arms. He opened his cape and tried to fly, but he didn't have space to be able and landed on the ground, butt first.

"Ouch!," Drum whined painfully as he let Gao stood on the ground.

They stood up and looked around them.

"Where are we?" Gao asked.

"We are in a cave," Drum replied.

They saw light shining in the cavern made of brown rock.

Gao looked around and said, "I didn't know we have that under our school."

"Something dangerous must be hidden here," Drum replied, looking around while sniffing with his snout.

"Welcome to my little surprise party Drum and Gao. I hope you have fun! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha!" a voice told them with a mockery tone.

"You suck at surprised party!" Drum yelled at whatever was talking to him.

"Oh! You hurt me so much! I think I'm going to cry!" the voice replied. It added, "Since dragons are dump. I was sarcastic."

"You stu-" Gao closed Drum's mouth before he could say anything.

"Drum. It's not a good idea to piss him off until we know who we are dealing with," Gao warned the dragon.

Drum sighted and stood up.

"If you are looking for me, just open the door in front of you," the voice said before chuckling loudly.

They walked at the direction of a big silver door. Gao put his hand on the handle and opened it. They entered in the room and saw they were in a large room. At the end of the room, it was rising and at the top was the one talking to them. By his side, there was a teenager looking at the ground with his lips down.

The boy had pale skin with blue eyes and short blond hair. He wore a green coat with green pants, white glove and red shoulder pads.

Gao recognised Magoroku Shido. He noticed he wasn't looking that glad to capture him and Drum and also before the monster by his side wasn't really action as if the boy existed.

The monster was in his chibi form right now and was as small as Drum. He had a black serpentine body with skull arms and a skull head with two silver horns on the side of his head. He looked at Drum and Gao with his purple eyes and wore a red scarf around his throat.

"Welcome you two. I am Gallows. I am the one inviting you to my surprise party," he said bowing toward them.

"Why did you bring us here Gallows?" Gao asked the monster.

"Me? I won't answer now. We have two other guests for the surprise party to arrive and- They are here. Sha. Sha. Sha," he said as his purple eyes grinned evilly.

"What is the meaning of this Shido?" a voice yelled as he entered in the room.

"Zanya," Gao said surprised.

"Tsukikage," Drum said.

The two noticed Gao and Drum. Tsukikage took out a scroll written, "We meet again." Before saying, "Nun."

"It's not my idea I swear!" Shido shouted at them. "He made us do it!"

"Come on Shido," Gallows said as he pointed his skull claw at the face of the boy, "Don't spoil my fun right now. It's fun to see people hating you. Sha. Sha. Sha."

Zanya and Gao grunted while Tsukikage and Drum stood in front of their respective partner.

"You want to fight me already? That is so stupid. I didn't do anything...Yet. Sha. Sha. Sha," Gallows chuckled as he moved his claw away from Shido's face. He flew higher and said, "What's the point of killing you without explaining what's the surprise in this surprise party? Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha."

"To pull all of this. It's easy to know you want to kill us," Zanya replied.

"Nun!" Tsukikage shouted as he showed a scroll written: "Obvious."

Gallows frowned and his purple irises were barely visible in his two black holes of his eyes, "You want to ruin my fun?"

"We are not here for your fun Gallows!" Drum yelled loudly.

Gallows chuckled and replied, "You are here," he crossed his claw and lightly turned his head toward Shido, "You better help me with the spellcards Shido, or I shall kill you."

Shido gasped and took the spellcards, ready to over the dark monster.

"We are two against one," Drum said.

Zanya gave an unconvinced look toward Drum and Gao, but faced Gallows, "Shido shouldn't fear you. You are going to die Gallows."

"Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha!" he gave his last chuckled loudly. He then grinned with his purple eyes and said, "I have time to kill him. I am more powerful and faster than you think. I don't need to fight you with my true form against you two."

"Nun!" Tsukikage showed his scroll, "Mistake."

"I am not mistaken Tsukikage," Gallows said before appearing near the ninja in two seconds, "Fearsome right?"

He used his claws and threw Tsukikage against the wall. Drum grunted, drew his drill and charged toward the dark monster. Gallows flew under the drill and gave a uppercut at the dragon, sending him toward the ceiling of the cavern. Drum spun in the air and landed on his feet against the ceiling. He glared at the dark monster.

"He's really stronger than he seemed," Zanya replied, watching carefully the movement of Gallows as he fight against Drum and Tsukikage at the same time.

"Right. We need a plan," Gao said looking at the blue hair boy.

"I have none for now. As long as he doesn't use his true strength, we cannot formulate a plan," Zanya replied.

Gao didn't reply and watched the battle.

Drum and Tsukikage attacked at the same time. Gallows chuckled loudly and dodged both of them. He used his skull hands to block the long katana. He grabbed the arm of the ninja and threw him on the ground.

"That's all you've got? Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha," Gallows mocked them.

The body of Tsukikage suddenly disappeared.

"What?" Gallows yelled surprised. He dodged Drum's drill and the next second, he saw Tsukikage over him. He blocked the katana, but he was kicked at his chest violently and was thrown against a wall where he was stuck.

He tried to escape when Drum appeared in front of him.

"It's over!" Drum yelled.

The drill spun at maximal speed as he flew closer to the dark monster.

Gallows looked at Drum and gasped. He raised his skull arm and blocked the drill. He held it with his hands and felt the drill piercing his skeleton hands. His purple eyes expanded until his white irises were visible. His hands skulls cracked and pain spread in his body.

Gallows eyes frowned as he grabbed tightly the drill, but nothing changed, "How is that weapon so powerful?"

"This isn't an ordinary drill!" Drum replied. He used the thrusters for more damage, as the sharp part of the drill moved at the center of Gallows chest, "You're life ends here!"

Tsukikage waited for the end of the fight, still ready in case anything happened.

Gallows chuckled before quietly saying, "Stupid dragon. The party," before yelling joyfully, "is only starting!"

His body was covered in darkness. The sudden outburst of energy threw Drum.

The dragon landed on his feet and saw a monster, twice taller than him in the air.

Gallows looked now like a nightmarish monster instead of a cute one. He had a serpentine skeleton body with a long skeleton tail, long silver claw, a larger red cape and his two horns were longer and shaper.

"I wanted to play more before killing the competition, but I guess I'll have to go with all I've got," Gallows said as dark energy came out of his body, "I am Death Ruler Gallows. I came from the Darkness Dragon world. Power is control. Power is life. Power is everything."

Drum grunted, "Darkness Dragon World. You came from this accursed place."

"Accursed? I came from a powerful world Drum. Now! Knee before me and hope for a fast death," Gallows shouted before charging at Drum and Tsukikage.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part of introducing Gallows. He's the main danger in the first Arc.

Next is chapter 16: A Mean Enemy Part 2.


	16. Chapter 16: A Mean Enemy: Part 2

"I wanted to play more before killing the competition, but I guess I'll have to go with all I've got," Gallows said as dark energy came out of his body, "I am Death Ruler Gallows. I came from the Darkness Dragon world. Power is control. Power is life. Power is everything."

Drum grunted, "Darkness Dragon World. You came from this accursed place."

"Accursed? I came from a powerful world Drum. Now! Knee before me and hope for a fast death," Gallows shouted before charging at Drum and Tsukikage.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Mean Enemy: Part 2**

Gallows was closed to both Drum and Tsukikage and punched their face, throwing them against the wall near Shido who yelled in fear.

"This battle is going to be boring if you are fighting like that," Gallows said. He turned toward Gao and Zanya, "Maybe I should spice things up. Sha. Sha. Sha," he charged at the two boys.

Zanya lightly smiled as he drew out a card, "Art Of Body Replacement!"

The card shined as Gallows tried to grab them. Their body disappeared.

"What?" Gallows asked as he looked into his hands.

Tsukikage appeared behind him and slashed the back of the dark monster. The katana failed to pierce the skull of the back, but even so, Gallows grunted painfully. He turned around and grabbed Tsukikage and tried to crush him.

Drum appeared in the air and kicked right on the left eye.

Gallows released Tsukikage and grunted painfully and put his left eye over his left eye. Tears came out of it as he glared at Drum. He opened his cape and some vine with spikes came out of it. It grabbed Drum and crushed him under it.

"Argh!" Drum yelled painfully.

"Help him Tsukikage," Zanya said.

Tsukikage jumped in the air and charged, ready to cut the fine when he was hit by a dark shield with a dragon head.

"Dark Dragon Shield!" Shido shouted without any wills behind it.

Gao took out a card and casted, "Dragon Breath!"

A dragon head appeared at the place of the card and breathed fire against the vine, burning them up and freeing Drum.

The dragon used his cape and flew away from Gallows and panted. His body was covered with wounds on his arms, where the spikes of the vine pierced his scales, but his armor was lightly damage.

"Are you alright Drum?" Gao asked.

Drum looked toward Gao and replied, "I'm fine."

Zanya watched the battle continued as Gallows slowly took the upper hands. He noticed that Gallows watched warily the drill Drum had with him and dodged it instead of blocked it like the katana of Tsukikage.

"I have an idea," Zanya said as he casted a spell and threw shuriken at Gallows.

"What's the plan?" Gao asked.

"It's-" he was cut when they heard.

"NUN!" They saw Tsukikage crashed on the ground with a large mark of claw on his chest. The ninja put his hands over it and painfully stood up.

"Tsukikage!" Zanya yelled running by his side.

Tsukikage raised his hand toward him and the boy stopped. The ninja looked at his partner and nodded. Zanya nodded and his face turned to his calmer self as he returned by Gao's side. Tsukikage jumped back toward Gallows.

"Want some more? Sha! Sha! Sha!" he said as he dodged the drill and punched Drum right on his snout.

Drum was thrown away and regained his balance as he used his wings to regain control. He put his hand over his snout and felt his blood coming out of it. He aimed with his drill and charged when a dark ball came at him.

"Oh. Oh," Drum said.

"Green dragon shield!" Gao said as the card shined.

The shield protected Drum.

Gallows turned toward Shido and said with impatience in his voice, "You better be more proactive if you value your life!"

Shido wimped and took a card, "Death Grip."

A skeleton hand grabbed Drum and immobilised him. Drum tried to free himself, but couldn't move. He saw Gallows appearing in front of him. He raised his claw and was about to kill him.

"Art of body replacement!" Zanya said.

Drum was cut, but disappeared into dust.

"Again! Sha!" Gallows yelled annoyed.

Tsukikage appeared behind Gallows and pierced the back of the dark monster between his bone cages.

"Argh!" Gallows yelled painfully. He shook and tried to throw Tsukikage away, "Let go of me!" He saw Drum coming at him with his drill, aiming for his head.

"Death Shield!" Shido said.

A skeleton head appeared and protected Gallows from a deadly impact. Gallows lowered his body; vine came out of his back and hit Tsukikage.

Gallows faced Drum with the katana still in his back. He grunted painfully as black blood came out of the wound.

Gao turned toward Zanya and asked, "What's the plan Zanya?"

"Oh. That's right. I noticed that Drum drill was really effective against Gallows. I thought at first it was because he was in his mini form, but I think even in his real form, it remains the case. I saw him watching the drill and making sure not to be hit by it," Zanya explained.

"I saw it too, but I don't have any plan to fight him. What's in your mind Zanya?" Gao asked.

"It's really simple. We cannot go with a complex plan since we are already fighting," Zanya replied as he watched the fight. He corrected his glasses and replied, "Tsukikage only needs to restrain Gallows long enough for Drum to kill Gallows."

"K-kill Gallows?" Gao asked.

"Did you see what he's really to do for hunting Findar? If we let him live, he might kill anyone he thinks are hunting them. He could do this to my little brother," Zanya replied harshly.

Gao had a flash in his mind when he thought of his sister. She was hanging out more often with Halberd. If Gallows saw them, he would kill them. That simple thought was enough to make out his mind. He looked at Zanya and replied, "Let's do it."

"Let's go Tsukikage," Zanya said.

The ninja nodded.

"How could he hear us?" Gao asked.

"He's made of nanomachine. Explanation another time," Zanya replied before Gao could ask about it.

Tsukikage jumped near Drum and showed his scroll. Drum's read it and nodded.

"What's that matter? Sha. Sha." Gallows asked.

"Nothing," Drum replied. He charged with his drill and aimed Gallows.

The dark monster dodged the drill. He punched the back of the dragon. He then charged toward Drum.

Zanya drew his card and shined.

Tsukikage raised his hands and grabbed a metallic rope and threw it toward Gallows. He grabbed the left skull hand of Gallows who suddenly lost speed when Tsukikage pulled him. The ninja then spun around Gallows and threw him on the ground.

"Urgh," Gallows grunted annoyed. He tried to free himself when he was thrown in the air. He tried to break the rope when he heard the sound of the drill coming at him.

"It's over Gallows!" Drum yelled as the thrusters charged toward Gallows.

"No!" Gallows yelled when the drill hit at the center of his chest.

Drum grunted as he put his drill to maximal power. The drill cracked the bone cage of Gallows and when it broke, it hit the chest and lacerated the body of the dark monster, who shouted in agony. Dark blood splashed in the room.

"Now die!" Drum's yelled.

He pierced through the chest of Gallows and came out of his other side, throwing the katana in the air until Tsukikage grabbed it.

Gallows coughed loudly, losing strength before he felt on the ground and a large pool of dark blood spread on the floor.

Drum and Tsukikage panted loudly while Gao and Zanya were silent.

Shido watched the dead body of Gallows. He then threw the cards far away from him and yelled, "I'm free!"

"At least he won't cause trouble in our world anymore," Zanya said, hiding his emotions.

Drum looked at the kids and said, "We should get out of here, so they stopped watching it."

"Nun," Tsukikage said as he showed his scroll written, Agreed.

"Let's go," Zanya said.

The four walked away, but stopped midway when they noticed someone was missing.

"You too Shido," Gao replied.

Shido raised head and said, "Coming!" He walked around Gallows body and joined them as they walked out of here, saying that he wanted to forget everything, without ever thanking them for saving his life.

The four others grumbled, but it was clear that Shido was too busy celebrating his freedom.

* * *

Once they were out of the cavern Zanya walked forward Gao while Shido walked his own way.

"What is it Zanya?" Gao asked.

The boy with blue hair sighted and said, "You are not bad Gao. I think I underestimate you a little. I didn't know you were that good."

"You never commented about it," Gao replied.

Zanya gasped and replied, "I didn't thought you were strong Gao. I didn't see you fighting, but I made assumption about it. I'm sorry about it."

"You said that about my partner," Drum asked walking closer of Zanya.

"He apologised Drum," Gao told the dragon.

Drum sighted and backway. Zanya took out his cellphone and said, "We should keep in touch. If any of use finds Findar, we could fight him together. I think teamwork will be better than alone."

"Agree," Gao replied.

"About Sofia-" The school bell rang and knew they didn't have time. "Let's just exchange numbers for now," Zanya said.

They both exchanged their cellphone number and they split up for class.

* * *

It was the night and the dragons eating with the Mikado's family. They ate a large fish as they all smiled.

"How was your day?" Suzumi asked her children.

"It was great!" Hanako replied joyfully.

"I bet it was," Halberd replied as he put a big part of the fish in his mouth.

"You two are getting close," Drum commented when he noticed Hanako and Halberd sitting side by side.

"He's my friend," Hanako replied with a smile.

"It's enjoyable to spend time with her," Halberd replied.

"What about you Gao?" Takashi asked curiously.

Gao and Drum looked at each other's and hesitated.

"Something happen?" Suzumi asked.

Ironchain looked at Drum with interest, "You were into a battle right? I was wondering why you had some mark on your arms."

"Thought the spellcard completely healed me," Drum grumbled.

"Are you hurt Gao?" Suzumi asked Gao.

"No," Gao replied.

"Poor Drum-kin! Let me nurse you," Axia said moving closer to Drum.

"I'm a dragon! I'll heal fast," Drum replied loudly moving a little away.

"What happen?" Suzumi asked as she glared at them.

"We were caught in a trap by monster from the Dark Dragon World," Gao replied.

Drum frowned as he lowered his head and grunted quietly.

Ironchain, Axia and Halberd noticed it.

"He still didn't go over it," Ironchain whispered in draconian language.

Halberd replied in the same language, "You know what the Dark Dragon World did to her."

"I know," Ironchain replied.

"There's nothing we can do," Axia added.

"This Gallows is dead," Gao replied.

"He will not hurt anyone again. He could have tried to attack this house if he knew where we are living for now," Drum explained with a small smile.

Halberd sighted and said with a small smile, "That's good. Everyone will be safe, but others with malicious intention might come out."

Ironchain hit the table and said, "We have to capture Findar faster! The more we wait the worst it will become!"

"Do not worry about it. We will find him and arrest him. If that boy Zanya and Tsukikage find him, they will warn us," Drum replied.

"Sounds like they found him," Axia replied.

"So they fought him and lost," Drum replied as he finished his fish. He smiled and said, "I'm ready for the pudding!"

"Yeah," Ironchain replied with false joy as he rolled his eyes.

Suzumi sighted quietly. She started to find it strange on how normal it was to have dragons in the house. Despite their mission, the dragons seemed like a part of the family. She looked at the picture of her older son and whispered, "Yota would have love meeting all of them and seeing how our family become."

* * *

Shido walked back to his home with Sofia by his side.

"Sofia. I'm so glad you find them. I thought he was going to kill me," Shido said.

"I only did what I was told too," Sofia replied without emotions.

"With Gallows dead, I can put this behind me and act as if nothing happens," Shido continued with a smile.

"You should remember it, so you won't end up in this kind of mess again. They aren't gone you know," Sofia replied walking a little faster.

Shido noticed it and yelled, "Hey! Wait up!" he accelerated and was by her side. "And...Sofia...T...Thank you."

She looked at him and replied, "Are you sick?"

"W-No!" Shido yelled.

"Good," Sofia said.

"You are so hard to understand Sofia. I won't have to worry about him anymore. He's dead and-"

 **Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha.**

Sofia and Shido looked around them when they heard the familiar laugh. Shido was starting to sweat.

"Please tell me you heard nothing Sofia!" Shido yelled.

Sofia looked at Shido and her lips lightly went down.

Shido knew she heard it. He felt arms around his throat when something grabbed him from behind.

"AAHH!" Shido shouted in fear.

"What's the matter? I'm not going to let my tools run away. Sha. Sha. Sha."

Shido looked on his chest and saw the skeleton arm grabbing him. It only came from him when he was in his mini form. He felt despair rising in him, "Gallows! You're..."

"Sha!" He yelled before laughing loudly. When he stopped laughing he said, "I do not die this easily tool. I survived worst in the Dark Dragon world. It isn't the first time my heart was pulled out of my chest or lacerated into pieces. The pain was so much that I passed out," he then started to pat the cheek of Shido with his skull cheek, scarring the boy even more, "You cannot get rid of me that easily tool. Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha."

He let go of Shido and flew in front of them. They both saw the hole in the middle of his chest, but he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Why are you here? You could find someone better than Shido," Sofia asked.

Shido wanted to defend himself, saying that he was good, but his ego was really weak compare to his fear.

"Because I already dressed the boy well. So easy to maleate. It's easy to use his fear, because he knew I don't care if I kill him," Gallows grinned.

"B-" Shido was cut when Gallows flew near his face.

"I am not angry against you Shido. Those boys and their partner were smart. I know when I make my own mistakes. Although, do not make mistakes, or there might have some punishments waiting for you. Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha," Gallows said before he flew away once again. He put his hands in his claw and took out a few pictures.

"Those are the two other targets I want to eliminate with their partner," Gallows said.

Shido looked at the picture and gasped while Sofia nodded negatively.

"They are really young," Sofia commented.

"Who cares? They are in my way," Gallows replied.

Shido looked at the one in front of him. His hand was lightly trembling when he saw those in the pictures. It was Hanako and Halberd, both smiling and clearly unaware of their surroundings.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 16.

Chapter 17: Halberd, Guardian Of Hanako.

You know what the next chapter will be about with only the ending of this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: Halberd, Guardian Of Hanako

Halbert flew in the sky and watched around him. He made sure that no one find out where Jackknife lived. He did this for most of the day without any events except when he crossed path with Ironchain who told him that he finally made a decision for his partner and will announce it tonight.

He looked at his back and the empty space was a little boring for Halberd. He liked when Hanako was on his back, flying with him. It was enjoyable and fun to speak with her.

"Tomorrow is another Sunday and we'll fly together," Halberd said with a smile.

Unknown to him, he was watched by three peoples.

"Did you note his usual routine female tool?" Gallows asked Sofia. His body was now completely healed and the hole in his chest was gone.

"I took notes of it Gallows. He always does the same routine every day, with or without the girl. Because she goes to school and is often with her brother Gao, she isn't with him unless it is Sunday when she doesn't have school," Sofia replied without emotions.

"But. It's a little girl Gallows. You could just eliminate him al- GWAH!" Shido yelled when he saw the claws of Gallows near his face.

"She's Gao's little sister. I will hurt Gao's for being the source of my pain. Sha!" Gallows yelled at the boy who cowered in fear, "That way. He'll be back for me, his heart searching for revenge with his vision and judgement clouded. It will be easier to eliminate them. After this, we'll target Zanya's little brother."

Shido nodded quietly while Sofia replied, "We'll do you're cowardly method then."

Gallows grumbled at the remark and flew closer to her face, "You want your life to end here?"

Sofia remained unemotional as she replied, "Not really, but you will be less efficient in haunting Findar."

Gallows grumbled before crossing his arms. He had nothing to counter-argue her. He just said, "Bitch."

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Halberd, Guardian Of Hanako**

Sunday morning came and Halberd was already awakened. He sat on the ground a cleaned his face.

The family and the dragons had their usual breakfast and the dragons ate with great appetite. The unusual became normal, which made Halberd smile.

Once everyone's stomach was full, Gao went with Drum to search with Jackknife. Axia returned to his work at the dojo for the little time he had before Suzumi needed it.

Ironchain said to Halberd, "Have fun with Hanako," before starting his search.

Hanako walked near Halberd and smiled, "Are you ready Halberd?"

Hanako looked at Suzumi and asked, "Do we have the permission to go?"

"Of course. Just be careful and run away if you crossed the path with Findar," Suzumi replied.

"I won't put Hanako in danger, but if something happen, I'll protect her with everything I have," Halberd replied as he took his hear form. Hanako climbed on his back and the dragon flew outside.

Suzumi watched her daughter flying with Halberd. She lightly smiled, "I have get ready. The dojo will open soon. I hope Axia won't overuse his time."

Halberd flew in the sky with Hanako on his back. He felt her arms around his throat. It was another uneventful flight for the two.

"How's it going at your school?" Halberd asked the girl.

"It's doing alright. I've done my homework already so we'll be together longer," she replied to him.

Halberd smiled and said, "I'm glad you did. Are you ready? We are going to fly higher in the sky. Hang on!"

He felt the hands of Hanako tightened around his throat. He used the muscles of his wings to fly higher, but saw something at the corner of his eyes. He gasped when he saw a dark vine coming at him. He immediately used his wings to break and the saw the vines passing in front of him. He heard Hanako made a light scream when he suddenly stopped and told himself that he'll apology later.

Halberd grunted and landed on a tall building. He took Hanako and put her on the ground and ordered, "Hide. Something dangerous is closed by."

Hanako nodded and hid somewhere.

Halberd raised his arm and summoned his spear in his hands and waited for his opponent to come.

 **Sha. Sha. Sha.**

Halberd wondered who said that when he saw a skeletal being landing on the ground, alone. Halberd recognised the description given by Gao and Drum.

"You are still alive Gallows," Halberd grunted.

"Sha. Sha. Sha. I am not a fragile human being," Gallows giggled. His purple eyes frowned before continuing, "I think you know why I'm here."

Halberd didn't look at Hanako or he might give the Dark monster where she was, "You are here to kill me."

Gallows raised his skeletal claw and replied, "Sha. Sha. You and her."

Halberd shouted furiously, "Leave her alone! She had nothing to do with this!"

Gallows chuckled loudly before countering Halberd, "She had everything to do with this. Her brother and the dragon drilled my heart into pieces. So killing her will be a little payback before the finally I had for them."

Halberd growled loudly as he summoned his spear and pointed at the face of Gallows, "A fiend like you only deserve a permanent death!"

Gallows chuckled loudly before saying, "Sorry, but I don't do permanent dead. Sha. Sha."

Halberd charged and tried to pierce the head of Gallows, but the dark monster blocked it with his skeletal hand.

"I am fighting with all my might right now!" Gallows yelled.

"That won't be enough!" Halberd yelled back.

* * *

The Commander of the police force was reading a report on his chair when he heard,

"Commander! We have an unidentified being situation on the roof of an hotel," one policeman said.

"Put it on the screen right now," he ordered. The image appeared and they saw a dragon fighting a skeletal monstrosity, "Check the schedule and see if anything like that was planned anywhere," Commander said.

"Already done sir. There's nothing about it anywhere. It's a real biped dragon fighting that thing," a policewoman replied.

"The helicopter will soon activate the audio record. We will soon hear what they are talking about," one policeman said.

The policewoman typed on her computer and said, "I already ordered an isolation of the sector so the helicopter news won't cause even more trouble."

They saw the skeletal monster piercing the flank of the dragon with his claw. The sound came right at the moment the dragon yelled, "-ARGH!-"

"This isn't any kind of fight. They are clearly fighting to the dead," the Commander said as he corrected his glasses, "Any intervention will cost the life of the force. Remain on stationary for now until the situation asked us to act."

* * *

Halberd screamed painfully before he used his spear to trap the hand on the ground. He spun around himself and kicked the face of Gallows. He used his tail to throw his spears in the air, grabbed it and pierced the dark chest of the monster, between two ribs.

Gallows screamed and grabbed the face of the dragon. He violently threw him on the ground before vine came out of his back and pierced the scales of the dragon. Halberd jumped away before the second impact came and panted.

"Halberd!" he heard yelling behind him.

Halberd eyes widened before ordering, "Stay hidden Hanako!"

"Come out Hanako. Sha. Sha. Prepare to meet your end," Gallows replied as his eyes grinned.

Hanako didn't come out, to the relief of Halberd and the annoyance of Gallows.

"Fine. I'll play with you later little one," Gallows said before using his vine to strike again.

Halberd was ready and spun his spear. He destroyed the vine before it hit him and grabbed one of the thorns with his tail and threw it back. It pierced the stomach of Gallows and black blood came out of his wound.

"How can you be stronger than the two other's I fought?" Gallows asked, not believing what was happening.

"I am much older than Drum and that Tsukikage. I fought more than one war you know," Halberd replied before charging his spear with electricity, "Prepare to die! Thunder Strike!"

Gallows saw he didn't have time to dodge it. He grinned as he turned into his chibi form and the attack passed over him. Once the thunder was gone, he returned to his real form.

"You missed!" Gallows yelled before calling a darkness ball in his hand. He threw it at Halberd who dodged it. Gallows grinned as he turned one of his hands into a fist and smacked the palm of the other one. The ball of darkness reappeared in front of Halberd.

Halberd was hit right on his face and was thrown backward. He bounced on the ground before rolling around himself until he stopped, near the end of the room.

His spellcards flew away from their spot and landed near Hanako hideout.

"Halberd!" Hanako yelled, running out of her hiding spot and stopped hear him.

"Hanako...You should have remained...hidden," he painfully replied.

"You're hurt!" She yelled again as she put her hand on the dragon's blood spilling on the ground.

* * *

The police forces watched the event in front of their eyes.

"-But you are not. That's more important,-" the dragon replied as he tried to stand up.

The commander watched this and knew the dragon had a kind heart. He knew the dragon spoke the true out of his mouth when he saw him smiling at the little girl.

"That dragon doesn't seem evil...Are you sure we cannot help him?" a policeman asked.

"We can't. You saw that fiend attack," The commander replied.

"-Sha. Sha. Sha. You are finally out of your hiding spot. Let me end your existence, so your brother know suffering too girl,-" the monster said.

The dragon walked in front of her and said, "-You will not hurt her! You'll have to pass over my corpse!-"

"-Good idea,-" Gallows joyfully replied before charging toward him.

"This is the end," Commander said, crisping and strongly grabbing the handles of his chair.

* * *

Hanako let out one tear as she raised a card in her hand. She knew how to do it, she saw her brother practicing often, "Leave Halberd alone you monster! Green Dragon Shield!"

Gallows hit the shield and grunted painfully when one of his claws broke and felt on the ground. He backed away and glared, "Still surviving hum? Let's end this. Sha. Sha."

He called another ball of darkness and threw it toward Halberd.

Halberd knew Hanako couldn't use the shield again. It took a while for the card to recharge and they didn't have time to wait 30 seconds. He raised his spear and prepared to block it when they heard.

"Time for magic yo! Send this little gift back to the expeditor!" a voice said.

The ball of darkness suddenly came the other way. Gallows yelled surprised just before it hit his chest and send him away. He was suddenly stopped when he was grabbed around his throat by pink arms.

"I hope you are ready. This is Asmodai special suplex. Meteor Suplex!" Asmodai yelled before doing it and crashed the head of Gallows on the ground.

Gallows tried to free himself, but noticed his horns were stuck on the ground. He used the vine to free himself. He didn't have a chance to act that chains grabbed his body and squeezed him.

"You dear hurt my friend and a tried to kill a child! Unforgivable!" Ironchain yelled before charging. He used his knee and violently hit the skull of Gallows and crashed him on the roof of the building again.

Gallows furiously yelled and broke the chain. He didn't have time to do anything that Asmodai appeared and violently punched the dark monster stomach.

"Sha!" Gallows yelled before seeing lightning coming at him. "AH!" he screamed when he was electrocuted.

Smoke came out of his body. He didn't have time to recuperate that Ironchain kicked his throat and Asmodai punched his chest, between his ribs.

Gallows was enraged and was about to use all his power when he saw the spear coming at him. It pierced his left eye and was stuck there, "Argh!" he yelled before grabbing it and throwing it away. His vision was reduced to the right. He wanted so much to destroy them right now, but knew he would only die. He tried to escape when chains grabbed his throat and squeezed it.

"You won't go anywhere! Dangers of this world like you only deserve death!" Ironchain shouted.

Gallows panicked as the embrace of death was coming when darkness suddenly envelop him, he chuckled loudly and said, "You will all die another time!"

Gallows suddenly disappeared, at the fury of the dragons and the demon.

"Halberd!" Hanako hugged Halberd leg and cried, "I...I thought you gonna die!"

Halberd made his spear disappeared and put his hand on her head, "Don't worry Hanako. I didn't intent to die."

Asmodai grabbed his partner Tetsuya and said, "We'll check around in case that monster remained around."

"Before that yo!" Tetsuya said grabbing another card. The card shined and the body of Halberd healed. Once he was healed, Asmodai and Tetsuya leaved them alone.

Halberd grabbed Hanako and hugged her, "There is no reason to cry another Hanako. I'm alright, just like you are."

"But-" Hanako felt someone putting his hand on her head.

"Do not worry Hanako. Halberd is strong and never lies. He was as much worried then you. If you keep crying, you'll make him worried for you even more."

Hanako wimped, but she eventually stopped crying. She didn't say anything else.

"We'll talk about it later Hanako. We should go home," Halberd replied.

"Not now. Look," Ironchain said pointing at the helicopter.

"We'll have to lose them first," Halberd replied.

They both flew away from the helicopter.

* * *

The police force listened to everything they said before the dragons flew away.

"We shall follow-" the policeman was about to say.

"Let them go. They know we saw them and will escape us," the Commander said.

"Alright," the policeman replied.

The Commander stood up and said, "I shall give a report on this event. Then, we will have to enter in communication with them. Big things are going on and we need to know what it is."

"Yes sir!" the police force replied.

Commander walked away.

* * *

Sofia and Shido watched the dragon flying away.

"Why did you save him?" Sofia asked. She turned toward Shido and added, "You could have been free of him."

"What if he survived this time again and is really infuriated? He would kill us!" Shido cowardly replied.

"He's right Sofia. I might have killed you. Because I would survive without any trouble. Sha. Sha. Sha," Gallows said appearing by the side of Shido in his chibi form. He grabbed Shido and pat the cheek of the boy with his own, "I didn't know you would save me. You like me right? Or maybe you have the...Stockholm syndrome for me? Sha. Sha. Sha."

"No I don't," Shido replied.

"I knew I was right to bring you there in case things turned wrong," Gallows said as black blood felt out of his left eye.

"We should go. The police is watching and might find us," Sofia said before walking away.

Gallows continued patting Shido cheek as he said, "You know tool. Saving me put me in a good mood. I'm still enraged to lose again, but no punishment for you. Let's go to your house and make me some Takoyaki. Spicy this time."

Shido thought back and wondered if it was better to rescue Gallows or let him die or get gravely injured again. It was too late to regret anyway. He sighted and followed Sofia before the helicopter saw them.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 17. I hope you like the fight. Yep, Gallows got really hurt again and is really pissed off.

I wonder how you like the fight. You can leave a review and the next chapter will come out sooner.

Chapter 18: Next Step.

The direct consequence of Gallows action for the dragons.

Chapter 19: The Horrible Test Of Jackknife Part 1.

Discover how much Jackknife is ready to go just to save Tasuku.


	18. Chapter 18: Next Step

AC: Here's a chapter that is between the next important events. I already put the title. It will focus on Jackknife and Tasuku. It's divided in two parts or more. Not sure about it.

Anyway, I think you can all agree that the action time and plot development of the Arc took around 10 chapters before getting interesting. Don't you agree?

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Next Step**

The family was reunited with the dragons in the dojo. It was urgent and even The Punisher was present to listen. Halberd gave his entire report on what happened earlier with him and Hanako.

Halberd was surprised that Suzumi wasn't furious against him for putting her daughter in danger, but she still punched him on his shout, which was really painful in his chibi form.

Hanako sat by Gao side and was silent.

"This is what happen. If Ironchain and Asmodai weren't there, it would have ended badly," Halberd concluded.

The Punisher put his claw on his chin and thought about the situation. He grumbled loudly and replied, "The situation is getting worse than I thought. This Gallows is clearly a grave danger for this world. He tried to kill those who had nothing to do with the target and also those who are defenceless," he then grunted and said furiously, "This crime shall not go unpunished," he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"What can we do? He must be hiding and observing us. We cannot do anything because the darkness is clearly his element," Drum said.

"And I don't know what he looks like," The Punisher sighted.

Ironchain took a pencil and a piece of paper and drew it. He then showed it to his leader, "There! This is what he looks like."

The Punisher looked at the drawing. It was the perfect replica of Gallows in his giant form. He nodded with a smile, "Are you sure becoming a soldier was the best choice? You could become an artist with that talent."

Ironchain waved his right hand and replied, "Boring. I just draw when it's important. Fighting is important and arresting Findar is important."

"I decided to change the priority for now. Findar is a lessen threat to this world than this Gallows. I'll order all of you to eliminate Gallows when you see him," The Punisher said.

The other dragons gasped when he changed his orders. They said nothing until...

"I understand it. He tried to hurt my Drum-kin, but abandoning a mission for something else. Findar presence is the cause of that problem," Axia noticed.

Drum took a safe distance from Axia, but nodded, "He's right about the mission. Why changing priorities?"

"Because he is a direct treat to us. He will try to kill any of us again. You're kind aren't safe anymore, as long as Gallows is here," The Punisher answered.

The dragons nodded positively. It was the case.

"Findar is also busy hiding from us and won't try to attract attention," Halberd said nodding.

"That is all for the mission. The security of this world is primordial. Also, if you found Findar the 100th, arrest him and bring him to judgement. That is only if you crossed his path," The Punisher concluded. He stood up and walked close to Hanako. He inspected her and asked, "Did Gallows hurt you in any way?"

Hanako nodded negatively and replied, "No. Halberd protected me."

The Punisher smiled and patted her head, "That's good to hear. With Gallows around, I think it will be safer if Halberd watched the house with Axia."

Halberd nodded and said, "As you command."

"Drum. Continue watching over Gao and the school. If the one who helped him is at the school, it is possible that Gallows tries again," The Punisher ordered.

Drum nodded and said, "You can count on me."

The Punisher nodded and replied with a smile, "Good. I shall now make my leave and tell the other dragons the change of plan."

The Punisher walked outside the house and left them alone in the house.

* * *

Asmodai and Tetsuya sat on the roof of a tall building and watched city from above.

The pink demon watched the boy by his side and lightly smiled, "Still listening to the music?"

"Of course. It's best to have the beat in my skin," the boy replied with a smile. Tetsuya silently watched the city and around him. His smile slowly disappeared as he closed his eyes.

Asmodai noticed it and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Asmodai. We did good saving Halberd and Gao's little sister, but Gallows escaped. It worries me a lot," Tetsuya replied.

Asmodai chuckled and replied, "He was only lucky. We didn't need luck to beat him, so there is no reason to worry about it," he crossed his arms and added, "We will be there to stop him. We have to keep our guard up."

"One question Asmodai. How did you know something was going on there? We weren't there or closed by," the boy asked.

Asmodai smiled and replied, "That's a secret trick I have. It's not for you to know," he noticed Tetsuya glaring at him. He chuckled and said, "Come on. We saved them at least."

The boy then decided to focus on the music once again. Asmodai looked around and whispered, "This world changed so much. This world named changed just as it's form."

* * *

Zanya sat on his bed and looked outside. The day was ending and the sun disappeared. Tsukikage was in his mini form, reading a novel the boy had.

"Tsukikage...Are you sure you saw Gallows today?" Zanya asked.

Tsukikage nodded and said, "Nun."

Zanya grumbled and replied, "Attacking a Gao's little sister. This is bad."

Tsukikage took out his scroll and showed it, "Yes. We need to stop Gallows first."

Zanya finished reading it and asked, surprised, "Are you serious? I thought you wanted to hunt Findar at first priority. I accept it because I owe you."

"I fear he'll aim for your little brother." Tsukikage replied on his scroll.

"Thank you," Zanya said before smiling. He looked at the ninja and said, "Why do you think about my brother that much?"

"I like him," Tsukikage replied on his scroll. He then looked down and showed another message, "I also despite those who are that lowed."

Zanya heard the door knocking and knew from the rhythm it was his brother, "It's opened."

The door opened and Zanya little brother entered. Zanya's little brother was named Akatsuki Kisagari. He had peach skin, magenta hair and amber eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a hood, darker blue pants, fingerless glove and a silver bandana with a shuriken on his forehead.

"Hi Zanya. Hi Tsukikage," he said with a smile.

Tsukikage raised his hand and nodded as he said, "Nun."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had homework for school?" Zanya asked.

"Already done. I want to learn a new trick," Akatsuki asked Tsukikage.

Tsukikage glanced at Zanya who nodded with a smile.

Tsukikage stood up and turned into his real form. He picked Akatsuki and went on the roof.

"Since Tsukikage came, Akatuski always tries to learn how to be a ninja...He read that manga too much," Zanya commented before sighting, "If he continued, I'm going to own him even more."

* * *

The commander of the police force sighted after sending his report. He read another one and sighted once again.

"There is nothing new about those dragons appearing except what we get," Commander said.

He read another one and lightly smiled, "So we finally have an image took a while ago about a dragon. Let's see...Ha!" he gasped surprised. He had a picture of a young boy with blue hair on the back of a green dragon. He saw the boy smiling brightly with the dragon who also smiled, "Tasuku. He befriends a dragon?"

Commander thought back. He remembered when he first met Tasuku.

It was three years ago when he rescued Tasuku on the mountain. He remembered that the boy was staring at the horizon, even in the helicopter. He remembered what Tasuku whispered: _Jack._ He remembered that he helped the boy after he found him. He was often in contact with Tasuku every time he needed help. He showed him how to cook, how to clean the house, etc. He was a little like a father toward Tasuku.

"It's been a while since he called me. I remembered that last time I was there, I told him I saw something green under his bed and-. Maybe it was that dragon, but much smaller. Form what that Gallows did...They can change size, maybe he did too," the commander stood up and walked outside of his office, toward the elevator. He whispered, "What did you get into Tasuku? You hold a big secret."

He decided to visit Tasuku and visit him next Sunday. The Commander was too busy during the week.

* * *

Gallows finished eating the Takoyakis with a grin on his face, "They are burning my inside. So good." He was alone on the house of a house. The moon shined in the sky. Only a few stars were present because the light of the city hid them. Gallows breathed fire out of his mouth, "My stomach's on fire. That tool really knows how to prepare great meal. This world is heaven for the tongue and the stomach. Sha. Sha."

He patted his stomach and watched the sky. A shadow passed in front of the moon and grabbed his attention. He flew higher and looked around.

"I was sure I've seen so-" He gasped when he heard the sound of wings.

He used the darkness of the night to hide his presence.

"I think the night is the perfect time to fly," a voice said.

Gallows heard a deep voice and guessed it wasn't one creature of this world. His eyes shined more as he saw through the darkness as clear as day. He saw every details of his surrounding and followed the voice.

"You're right Jack. But we should stay here for long," a human voice replied.

He saw who were talking and his eyes grinned, "Findar the 100th and a being of this world with him. Sha. Sha. Sha. I think I saw this boy at school with this accursed boy of this world and his dragon who pierced my chest. Sha! An idea is forming in my mind. I know how I shall bring Findar's head. I have to prepare my two tools for this."

* * *

The dragons were sleeping on the ground of the dojo, except Drum who discreetly walked in Gao's chamber to sleep on the bed.

Halberd eyes were still open, thinking back about what happened during the day, "I should have been more careful. Hanako was under my protection and I put her life in danger."

Slept wasn't coming for him when he heard someone entering in the dojo. He wondered who it was when he recognised her.

"Hanako. What are you doing here?" Halberd whispered when she was near him.

Hanako sat near him and replied, "I couldn't sleep. I'm always thinking about that Gallows. How can he be so...bad?"

Halberd thought about it. He remembered she was a young child after all, "Not everyone is good in any worlds Hanako...Hanako. I'm sorry for putting you in danger."

"It's not your fault Halberd," Hanako replied, sitting by his side, "You saved me."

Halberd turned his head toward her, "Thank you. It's kind to say that. You should try to sleep again."

Hanako took his hand and asked, "Can you sleep in my chamber?"

Halberd asked surprised, "Hum...Why?"

"I had trouble because...What if he came back?" Hanako asked.

Halberd knew why she asked it. She was young and something like that left a mark. Halberd stood up and replied, "Alright. I shall be there to protect you if anything tries to attack you."

Hanako smiled and hugged the minidragon, "Thank you."

Halberd smiled and hugged her back, "I'm doing my mission Hanako."

Hanako whispered, "Halberd. What will you do when you capture Findar? Do you have to return to your home?"

"Yes. I'll have to return home once the mission is over," Halberd replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Then everything will return to normal," Hanako replied sadly.

Halberd replied, "Not everything will return to normal. We discovered this world and many of different worlds will explore it. Your world will have the reputation of exquisite meal and will attract others. Hanako. Even if I return home...I promise I'll visit you."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," Halberd replied.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 18.

Chapter 19: The Horrible Test Of Jackknife Part 1.

What evil plans does Gallows have in his mind? You'll see in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: The Horrible Test Of Jack

It was lunch time and the students were eating. Gao was eating with his friends Baku Kuguru and Tasuku.

"And this was how we beat the other team during the match," Tasuku concluded a story about his basketball match.

Kuguru smiled and replied, "I remember seeing that match. It was rather impressive to see your throw toward the net. If you missed it, we would have lost the match."

Tasuku chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head as he replied, "It was all teamwork. If Shin didn't manage to pass around the other team and passing it to me, we would have lost."

"That's true," Baku nodded before continuing eating.

Tasuku looked around him and asked, "Do you think he'll be back again?"

Gao smiled and replied, "He won't be back. If he tries, he'll have to get through me."

"That's our Gao," Baku replied.

Tasuku felt suddenly something cold behind him. He turned around and saw nothing.

"What is it?" Gao asked curiously.

Tasuku still felt something cold. He felt as if something had malevolent intention toward him. He learned from Jackknife that he should trust his instinct when it told him that something was wrong. He didn't want to involve his friends in this, thinking it was one of those who came from another world, "Nothing. I thought I heard something, but I was wrong."

"You can tell us if something is troubling you. You're our friends," Gao replied, showing his thumbs up.

Tasuku smiled and replied, "I will tell you if there's something wrong."

Hiding near the four children was Drum. He watched them and immediately recognised Tasuku when he saw him. He hid behind the ventilation system and breathed loudly, "It's him...Tasuku is the one who helped Findar the 100th to defeat me. I can't believe he's Gao's friends. This is getting complicated," he put his hand on the metal plates of his forehead and said, "How can I tell them that Tasuku is teaming up with the enemy?"

He didn't say anything else and watched them until lunchtime was over.

The rest of the day went fast for Tasuku. When school day was over, the boy smiled and stood up. He walked toward the exit and was excited to tell his day to Jackknife.

"I wonder what I should prepare for supper? Maybe I should make steaks. He likes them with potatoes," Tasuku said.

He turned the corridor and heard something behind him.

"I'm sorry, but you won't return home for supper. Sha. Sha. Sha," a voice said behind him.

Tasuku felt malevolence behind him. The boy turned around and saw Gallows, in his chibi form, raising his skeletal claws toward him. He took a spellcard, but the dark monster slapped it out of his hand.

"Nice try Tasuku. Sha. Sha. Sha. But I'll have to take you with me," Gallows said as his eyes grinned toward the boy.

"What do you want?" Tasuku asked while he took a few steps back.

Gallows grabbed the arms of the boy and lift him, "A bait to attract the bounty on Findar's head. Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha."

Tasuku gasped loudly as the iris of his eyes expended before he whispered, "No...Jack."

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Horrible Test Of Jackknife Part 1**

Jackknife watched the television as usual and laughed, "This dragon will never cease to be funny," he looked at the clock and saw it was 17h. He frowned and said, "Tasuku is late and it's Monday. He comes later only Tuesday and Friday. Something must happen to him."

He stood up and was about to fly outside and search for him when the doorbell rang. He looked at the door and walked closer and stood in front of the door. He said nothing and waited for them to leave. He knew it was risky to come out because there was a window pointing toward the direction he flew outside.

"Jackknife. I know you are here," a female voice told him with some monotony in it.

Jackknife didn't reply, he wasn't dump to speak now.

"Fine. Findar the 100th, a dragon who is searched for treason by the Dragon world and currently living with Tasuku. Is that clear enough?" she asked again.

Jackknife sighted and knew being silent meant nothing, "What do you want?"

"I brought a message from Gallows. It concerns Tasuku," she said.

"Tasuku?" Jackknife yelled surprised. His heart beat strongly when he heard the name. He yelled with concern, "What is the message?"

A piece of paper slipped under the door and saw Tasuku chained in mid-air.

"Tasuku! What did you do to him?" Jackknife furiously yelled.

"I did nothing to him. I do not agree with Gallows and my friend had no choice, but to obey him. Gallows wants you to come at the school and fight him. If you refuse to come, he won't hesitate to kill Tasuku. After all, he didn't hesitate to try to murder a little girl because she was with a dragon after you," she said.

Jackknife heard her walking away. Jackknife looked at the picture and his fingers trembled, "Tasuku...I'm going to save you."

He dashed outside and flew toward the school.

* * *

Gallows clapped his hands together and laughed after he heard Shido telling him what Sofia said.

"Good. Everything is going according to plan. Now...It is time for you to use the five dimensional spellcards," Gallows told Shido.

Shido was currently sitting on a chair, in an isolated room in the secret part of the school. He looked at Gallows who flew closer to him, "Are you sure it's...safe?"

Gallows put his finger on his mouth and grumbled before replying, "Nope."

"Then I'm going to die if I use that spell!" Shido yelled.

Gallows put his hands on the boy's shoulder and stopped him from standing up, "Hopefully you won't. As already I told you, I checked and I know you have enough energy to survive the spell. If you died, the spell wouldn't work and everything would have been for nothing. There is low probability that you die."

"It's still too much!" Shido yelled.

Gallows sighted and replied, "Choose then. Either I kill you and use Sofia, who would surely die, or take the risk," he took the five spellcards and put them on the right hand of Shido, "You're choice?"

Shido felt he literally had to pick his poison. He closed the hand on the cards. He looked at them and saw them painted with darkness. The cards were divided in five parts of a darkness dungeon. He put them on the ground at the five circles drew around him and sat on the chair.

"Once you'll activate the spell, I'll give the shape to the dimensional dungeon. Since I'm going to only have one visitor, it will be the less taxing one. A linear dungeon of darkness," Gallows explained.

Shido nodded and activated the five spell cards. Gallows flew next to the boy and concentrated to give the shape to the dungeon.

"Findar the 100th will have a nasty surprise. Once he's dead, I'll bring his head to the blue hair boy. I'm sure he'll like it," Gallows said.

* * *

Jackknife reached the school and looked around if there were any humans or hunters after him. The darkness started to cover the sky as the evening came.

"I cannot get caught. Tasuku needs me," he whispered.

He flew toward the backdoor of the school. He landed there and turned into his miniform to enter in there. He put his claw on the handle and hesitated.

"Something is wrong. My instinct is telling me that I'm going into a trap," Jackknife closed his eyes and said, "Nevertheless. I won't turn my back on you."

He entered in the trap, ready to rescue Tasuku. He wasn't aware, but two others were following him.

It was Rouga and Cerberus.

"Looks like our target enter in the school," Rouga said.

Cerberus sniffed the air and replied, "Yes...but something is wrong with the school. There's something in the air that I don't like."

Rouga grumbled and replied, "A trap for the dragon. Someone is after your bounty."

Cerberus grunted, "No one except me will obtain the head of Findar."

They tried to enter in the school, but it was locked.

 **Sorry. But you aren't invited for this party. Sha. Sha. Sha.**

They grumbled until Rouga smiled, "If we can't enter the easy way, we'll just find another way."

Cerberus nodded and they searched another way.

* * *

Jackknife was back in his original form and walked through a long and black corridor. Black torch were burning around him and making some weird light that illuminated his way in a strange way.

 **Welcome in my domain Findar. I hope you'll enjoy the preparation I made for you. If you reach the end of the domain and survive, you will find Tasuku alive. Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha.**

Jackknife grunted loudly and opened his wings. He dashed toward the long corridor when a sound resonated near him. He used his wings to break his advance and an axe cut just in front of him. Just one second later and he would have been killed.

"I have to fly slowly. This place must have many more traps," Jackknife commented.

He flew slower and scanned his surroundings. The black walls around him showed nothing that could serve as a trap, but the dragon felt some magic out of it.

"This is obviously not his school. It looks like a dungeon...except it has nothing around me except some hidden traps. The only way this could happen is with a Dimensional spellcards and-" Jackknife understood what the voice said by domain. "He wants me to be injured or die in this fight. If I survive, I'll be weaker."

Jackknife heard a sound and turned his head to the left. He saw an axe coming out of the wall. He used his head and the axe bounced on the helmet. Jackknife heard the sound echoing in his head. He shook it and continued forward.

"No matter what you have in my way, nothing will stop me," Jackknife said with determination.

He continued forward.

* * *

Tasuku was tangled against a wall by black chains holding him. He tried to break them, but they were too solid. He eventually stopped when exhaustion overtook him. He sighted and looked around. He was in a large room with black wall, a dark purple ground with the symbol of the Dark Dragon world. When he tried to look to the roof, he saw nothing.

"It seems you finally realised you cannot escape your predicament my tool. Sha. Sha. Sha," a voice cruelly giggled.

Tasuku looked in front of him and said, "Release me Gallows and let Jack go!"

Gallows laughed loudly and replied, "I'll be an idiot if I listen to that. I am just here to make sure you won't escape. Sha. Sha. Also, this is where I shall kill Findar the 100th...If he managed to survive the traps and deadly tools hidden in his linear path. Sha. Sha. Sha. Sha."

"He will overcome any of your traps and kill you!" Tasuku replied furiously, trying to free himself again.

"Once this is over. I shall bring his head to you. You'll be able to apology for being a weight on his shoulder. If he didn't know, he wouldn't die like that. Sha. Sha. Sha!" Gallows said before turning in his real form and waiting, "Now for the waiting game."

Tasuku tried escaping the chains once again when he saw his spellcards were near him on the ground, probably to taught him and mentally torture him even more than now.

* * *

Jackknife saw a door in front of him. He saw it was made of white bones with holes in it while the handle was a skull.

"Those holes probably had some spikes in it...Clearly spikes in it or arrows. I have to obtain the door without getting hit by any of those," Jackknife thought out loud.

He turned into his chibi form and moved his hand closer of the door. He stopped there and watched position of the holes and sighted. He took a position that looked like ballet with one leg as high as it was possible for a mini dragon. He moved his tail around itself.

"This...is humiliating," he commented before putting the hand on the handle.

Arrows came out of the holes and passed around his body without any hitting him. He opened the door and walked inside before turning back to his real form.

"Now that's behind me, I have to continue," Jackknife said as he opened his wings and flew forward.

He continued when a scythe passed near him and also cut his head. He stopped and watched the scythes passing forward.

"Another trap. This is really bad," Jackknife said. He watched the scythes passing in front of him, "I survived a lot of battle, so those scythes means nothing for me."

He expanded his wings and waited for the right moment. He synchronized with the scythes and passed through them. He evaded all of them until the last one passed near him. He gasped and flexed his body. It wasn't enough and it slashed through his stomach. The wound wasn't that deep because of his solid scales, but it was deep enough to make him bleed. Jackknife felt on the ground and rolled until he stopped. He covered his wound and waited a minute before it closed.

"Urgh...I cannot let this stop me. I'll save you my friend. No matter what," Jackknife said as he stood up and continued flying forward.

* * *

Meanwhile Rouga and Cerberus were at the front entrance of the school.

"What makes you think we can enter in here Rouga?" Cerberus doubtfully asked.

Rouga chuckled and took out a spellcard, "Because...There is always more than one entrance," the card shined and the boy said, "Eyes of the Wolf."

The door started to wave and revealed a door made of bone.

"Good thinking. The spell reveals some secret. A spell that creates any kinds of fortress always has a secret door," Cerberus said. He smirked, "And the best part is that whoever caused it...Isn't aware of our entrance."

"Nothing has one entrance," Rouga concluded as they entered in the domain of Gallows.

* * *

Jackknife grunted painfully when an arrow pierced his left arm. He continued until he reached the door and landed. He took the arrow and took it out of his arm.

"Urgh...I'm almost there. I can only be almost here. We'll be back home soon Tasuku," Jackknife painfully said.

His nose picked the scent of Tasuku behind the door, but also another scent. He knew his enemy was there, but he had to enter in there.

He saw Tasuku chained against a wall. He yelled, "Tasuku!"

The boy looked at him and yelled, "Jack! Look out!"

Jackknife looked over him and saw Gallows in his real form cracking his bones.

"I am impress you passed the trap with minimal damage on you, but you will not survive me. It's a one on one fight! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha!" Gallows laughed loudly, "Against me. The smallest wound could be fatal for you!"

"Tasuku. Are you hurt?" Jackknife asked, ignoring Gallows threats.

"I'm fine. Sadly, it's not your case Jack," Tasuku replied, seeing his friend's wound.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Gallows yelled.

"I was so worried Tasuku. Do not worry, we are going home soon," Jackknife said with a smile.

"Hey!" Gallows yelled again.

"I'm not worried Jack. You told me you defeated some who were more vicious before," Tasuku added.

"Enough!" Gallows shouted before charging toward Jackknife.

The green dragon jumped to the left and spun around himself. He hit the face of Gallows with his tail and flew against the wall, but stopped before crashing.

"Gallows. I've fought longer than you. It is you who should get wounded, or you'll die by my own fang!" Jackknife furiously shouted.

Gallows grumbled and commented, "I can't lose...I need that reward."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 19.

Final part at chapter 20.

Chapter 21: The True From Drum.


	20. Chapter 20: The Horrible Test Of Jack

**Chapter 20: The Horrible Test Of Jackknife Part 2**

Gallows yelled as he charged toward Jackknife.

The green dragon ducked and the claws passed over his head. The blade of his helmet pointed forward and charged at the dark beast. The blade hit the thoracic cage of Gallows, but failed to break it.

Gallows grabbed the blade and tried to break it with his boned hands, but it was too solid. He grunted furiously and called a dark ball and aimed for the dragon's head.

Jackknife grabbed the arm and lifted the arm. The ball of dark energy passed over him and exploded on the roof. Jackknife used his wings and threw Gallows on the ground before kicked the face of the dark monster.

"How can you be this...strong?" Gallows asked quietly to himself.

Jackknife didn't reply about his question and said, "You won't live long enough to obtain the answer."

Jackknife tried to pierce the eye of Gallows with the blade of his helmet, but missed as the dark best rolled on the ground.

Gallows flew away and rethought his strategy, "Dammit. He's...so much more powerful than I thought. I...I can't lose no matter what," Gallows saw the green dragon coming at him with killer glare. He grabbed the blade again and grunted painfully when it hit his chest and lightly pierce him. He faced the amber eyes of the green dragon and said, "Let's fight another way."

Jackknife didn't get what he said, but remained cautious.

"Behind you Jack!" Tasuku yelled.

Jackknife turned his head around and saw a spear coming at him. He tried to dodge it, but was too slow and it pierced his back. The dragon grunted painfully while Tasuku desperately yelled the dragon's name. Jackknife took the spear and took it out of his back, "I'm fine Tasuku. This won't kill me!"

Jackknife watched the dark balls coming from Gallows. He dodged them and flew toward the dark enemy. He knew range wasn't his ally in this fight while Gallows had more abilities when away from the enemy. He knew it was Gallows tactic as he tried to maintain a safe distance from him.

Tasuku watched the battle and tried to do anything to help Jackknife. It wasn't possible because he was restrained. He could only helplessly watch his friend fighting to rescue him. Secret traps appeared around his friend, but Jackknife dodged them and even grabbed one spear to throw it at Gallows chest.

The boy looked down at the cards in his deck and tried to grab it. He knew it was useless, but it was the only thing he could do, "If only I could grab one. If only," Tasuku desperately said. He heard a loud dragon scream and looked back at the battle, "JACK!"

The green dragon was on the ground with the claws of Gallows in his stomach, letting the dragon's blood coming out.

"Your life is about to end Findar," Gallows chuckled.

Jackknife took one small glance at Tasuku, winked before looking at Gallows and saying, "Maybe."

Gallows knew something bad was about to come. He was right when Jackknife grabbed his arm and pointed his blade toward the dark being face.

Jackknife yelled, "Die!" before his helmet blade pierce the right eye and came out from the back of the skull.

Gallows screamed before he escaped the grasp of the green dragon, "You won't...kill me that easily."

Jackknife was about to charge when Gallows flew in front of Tasuku, "Fight me you coward!" he yelled before coughing blood out of his mouth.

Gallows furiously yelled, "I have enough of this game and this fight! You just can't die and let me get your head!" before moving his claws toward the boy.

"Tasuku!" Jackknife yelled before charging forward.

"STOP!" Gallows ordered, moving his claw near the face of the boy.

Jackknife stopped and grunted like the enraged dragon he was.

Gallows chuckled before saying, "You have now two options Jackknife. One: Escape and let this boy die. Second: Die and I'll let this boy live. What is your choice?"

Jackknife shouted and looked at the boy, before looking back at Gallows, "The choice...is clear."

Tasuku winked as his breath accelerated, "No! Don't!"

"I have no choice Tasuku. I have to protect you no matter what," Jackknife replied giving him an apologetic smile.

Tears felt from the eyes of the boy as he yelled, "I don't want that!"

"I don't you to die because of me!" Jackknife yelled back at the boy.

Tasuku didn't reply when he saw the eyes of the dragon. He saw that Jackknife wanted to cry, but held back his tears.

"Come close, so I can kill you," Gallows ordered.

Jackknife landed on the ground and walked at the direction of the dark creature. He said nothing, but always looked in the eyes of Tasuku.

Tasuku wanted to do something, anything to get out of his situation and saved Jackknife, but the cards were away from him. He tried one last time to reach them, but couldn't. He looked at Jackknife with despair. He wanted to do anything to help.

The only thing both of them could do was to remember silently all what they lived together.

None of the three noticed it, but the deck was starting to lightly shined.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day," Gallows said. He then looked in the air and added, "Okay, I have all day, but it's boring to wait."

The deck on the ground shined even more. Something interrupted it before anything happened.

Cerberus suddenly appeared and tackled Gallows at his flank and sent him away.

"Back off! This reward is mine!" Cerberus yelled.

Tasuku wondered who that giant three headed wolf was when he saw Rouga appearing behind him, armed with his spear.

"Him?" Tasuku whispered surprised.

Rouga looked at Tasuku and said, "I was right to interrogate you, even if it wasn't successful. You are Jackknife ally." Rouga pointed his spear toward Gallows, "Anyway, you are in our way for the reward."

"Me? You are in my way!" Gallows yelled furiously pointing his claw toward Cerberus. He knew he was in trouble because Rouga had spell cards with him.

"You don't deserve to get the reward," Cerberus grunted at the Dark creature.

"Using an hostage that way, it's despicable," Rouga added as he took a spell card.

Jackknife saw an opportunity and turned into his chibi form. He flew toward Tasuku as the battle spread between Gallows and Cerberus, supported with Rouga. The confusion of the fight allowed Jackknife to be by Tasuku side. He put his claw on his mouth and the boy's nodded. Jackknife broke the chains and switched into his real form. He took Tasuku on his back and the cards and flew away before their enemies noticed they escaped.

Gallows panted painfully while Cerberus smirked.

"You are only winning the battle because I'm wounded and tired," Gallows grunted. He grunted loudly when he saw beside Cerberus chains on the ground. "THEY ESCAPED!"

Cerberus and Rouga also noticed it. They didn't mind, now that they knew who was with Jackknife.

Cerberus said, "But you won't."

Gallows flew backward as Cerberus charged with his weapons. The dark monster summoned traps and forced Cerberus to dodge them. Gallows escaped in a secret door and left Cerberus and Rouga alone.

The two searched around.

"We almost got Findar!" Cerberus grunted furiously.

Rouga smirked before saying, "Maybe, but we know how to find him. It's only a matter of time now."

Cerberus nodded. The two turned around and walked away, "If we find this Gallows. We shall kill him. He will try to kill us."

"So we shall kill him first," Rouga replied.

"If he comes in our way," Cerberus agreed.

Gallows came back in the small room he left Shido. He entered in there and felt weak for a second, when his injuries overwhelm him.

* * *

Shido gasped surprised when he saw the dark monster coming back and falling on the ground, bleeding on the ground.

"Shido...end the spell...And heal me," Gallows ordered.

Shido gladly stopped the dimensional spell and they were back in the small room, back to normal.

Gallows turned back in his chibi form, or the room would blow by his size and probably finished him.

"Now. Heal me," Gallows ordered.

Shido watched Gallows and took out the card. He thought about last time, when Sofia told him that he could be free if Gallows died. He watched his tormenter on the ground, bleeding and shaking weakly.

They made eye contact, both watching and judging the other.

Gallows saw well that the boy thought of abandoning him or finishing him. He slowly called his remaining strength do anything against Shido.

Shido saw in the eyes of Gallows that the dark monster hadn't reach the agonizing stage yet. The purple eyes were shining with determination and strength. He sighted, defeated in this silent interaction and drew his healing card.

"Sha. Sha. Sha. Smart boy," Gallows said.

Shido already regretted it, but it was the best option. He didn't want to die because he tried something probably stupid.

Gallows raised up once his wound were partially closed up. He checked his body and knew he had to wait for a while for it to completely heal up. He had no choice but to wait and prepare his revenge.

* * *

Jackknife and Tasuku were back home. The green dragon was exhausted and even after the boy healed his wound. His stomach still had the mark of the claw that pierced his body. The pain remained strong, but he chose to take the injury after all.

They were both silent. None of them said a word. After all that happened, none of them could say a thing.

Jackknife knew what the boy was thinking. It was crystal clear and didn't need any thoughts about what happened in his mind. He could start the conversation on the topic, but his lips refused to move.

Tasuku watched his friend silently, looking in his amber eyes. Since he healed his draconic friend, he said nothing, the fresh memories coming back. The boy grasped his courage. He was about to say something, but his heart sank as his courage broke. He dashed and hugged Jackknife stomach.

Jackknife was surprised, but put his hand on his back and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Tasuku weakly said.

Jackknife felt the boy was about to break. He knew Tasuku was strong, but to reach that point, "Do not apologies Tasuku."

"It's my fault you almost die Jack. If I wasn't capture, you wouldn't be hurt and fighting him alone," Tasuku said, his voice trembling and lightly hesitating.

Jackknife pat the head of the boy and replied, "You couldn't expect anyone to ambush you that way Tasuku. No one can predict the future. You shouldn't...You could have died because of me...You know. I should be the-"

"No!" Tasuku yelled.

Jackknife remained silent, but looked at the boy, glaring at him.

"You don't apology! It's not your fault! You are my friend...No...More than that...We are family Jack. I cannot be a burden to you!" Tasuku yelled. His legs were weaker, but Jackknife supported the boy's weight, "I don't care about the risk...But I care about putting you in danger. I don't want to lose you."

Jackknife replied, "I don't want to lose you either."

"But why did you choose to sacrifice yourself for me?" Tasuku shouted. He sobbed for a second, but immediately stopped sobbing. "Why do you want to protect me no matter what? I want to protect you too!"

Jackknife sighed as the boy held him tighter, "Tasuku. You are a kid and compare to me, you have a future with many possibilities. I know you want us to be together forever, but if something must happen...It should be me and not you."

"My future...Is with YOU Jack! No matter what," Tasuku replied.

Jackknife started lightly scratching the head of the boy, "You are stubborn Tasuku."

The boy replied, "You too."

They said nothing for a while. Jack felt a tear falling on his stomach and looked at the boy, putting his forehead on his stomach.

"Jack...Is there a way to...end all this without...letting you captured?" Tasuku asked.

Jackknife replied sadly, "I don't know."

A long silence started with none of them moving. After a while, that silence ended.

"Jack."

"What?"

"We are a family right?"

"Of course," Jackknife replied, surprised to be asked the question.

"Family stick together right?"

"Yes."

"So...Why aren't you trying that much?"

Jackknife was dumbfounded by the question. He hesitated before asking, "What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to leave me behind or sacrifice yourself for me. That's not sticking together," Tasuku replied.

Jackknife lowered his head and replied, "You are under my responsibility Tasuku. I have to protect you," he stayed silent for a few seconds before adding, "Just like you...When you think about it."

Tasuku noticed it and replied, "True."

"We are little too similar...right?" Jackknife asked.

Tasuku didn't need to reply, it was obvious.

A loud sound interrupted them. Tasuku lightly chuckled before lightly tapping the dragon stomach, "Looks like you're hungry."

Jackknife chuckled, "Right. I came to save you after all."

"Looks like we'll have to order something," Tasuku said. He let go of Jackknife. The dragon also did it and let the boy order supper.

* * *

In Gao's house, the family and the dragons were eating together. Drum was silent and looked at Gao. He didn't know what to say to him or how to say it. He thought it would have been easier to say it with the rest of the family, but it wasn't. He sighted and decided to wait for Gao to be alone before telling him about Tasuku. He told himself that it would have been simpler if Tasuku and Gao weren't friends.

Drum already knew it couldn't go well. Gao trusted Tasuku and knew the boy with blue hair was a good kid.

"Tonight. I'll tell him and hope for the best," Drum told himself.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 20.

Chapter 21: The True From Drum.

The true isn't easy to be said.


	21. Chapter 21: The True From Drum

**Chapter 21: The True From Drum**

In the Mikado's house, everyone finished eating their supper and went for their usual activities.

Ironchain, in his chibi form was doing the usual stuff, thinking about who his human partner should be in his two choices. He looked at the draws he made between Baku and Kuguru. He lightly smiled, "I made my choice. I think it will go well if we work together," he put the drawing on the ground and let his back and smiled, "Finally I can put this out of the way and be efficient in the chasse against Findar." His smile was gone and he frowned as he added, "Mostly, against that bastard of Gallows. He tried to kill Halberd and Hanako."

Meanwhile, Halberd decided to watch the television and looked at the news. There was nothing really interesting until he gasped surprised.

"-As you can see in this footage, a dragon was fighting a demon," the reporter said nothing as the battle went on. It was just a fraction of it at a certain angle, when they both appeared, "The battle was violent and realistic. We searched for information's about a movie set-up, but we found nothing. It is also clearly not CGI. Later, when they were gone, the damage on the roof remained,-"

Halberd grunted as he realised he was on TV. He watched the fight once again. He heard something and turned around, he saw Drum watching the television.

"This isn't good," Drum commented. He then tapped the back of the Thunder knight dragon, "You are busted."

"I know. I thought nothing was watching us. How did this happen?" Halberd asked.

"The camera isn't showing everything, just the same portion, but I don't see Hanako in there. I guess she wasn't there," Drum replied.

"Camera? What's that?" Halberd asked.

"Gao told me it's how they record those images in television. What you see it's what the camera sees," Drum briefly explained.

"Findar will surely see this," Halberd grunted.

Halberd turned around and walked away nervously.

Drum watched him and said, "You're not the only one who's nervous about something. I have to speak to Gao."

Drum was suddenly hugged behind him and rubbed his left cheek and heard, "Drum-kin! Drum-kin! I am so happy to finally get you."

Drum pushed Axia and yelled, "Stop hugging me Axia!"

"But I'm so happy! I finally did it!" Axia joyfully yelled.

Drum pushed the blue dragon and jumped away, "What are you even talking about?"

"I finished the spellcard I've been working for so long," Axia replied with a smile and walking closer to Drum with his arm opened for another hug.

Drum grumbled before turning around and running away, "Sorry! I have to speak with Gao in private!"

Axia coughed when smoke flew at his face as the red dragon disappeared at the second floor, "He sure run fast when he wants," he chuckled before winking, "But I'll get you one day," he took out his card and looked at it. He checked the card and said, "Too bad. You won't know it before everyone else. I'm sure they'll love to see it tomorrow."

The blue dragon kissed the card and yawned. He walked to the dojo, ready to sleep.

* * *

Drum breathed loudly, exhausted after running away from Axia.

"What are you doing here Drum?" Gao asked, taking his eyes off a book he had to read for class.

"Just...running away from Axia," Drum replied. He then realised what he said and added, "No. There's also something else I have to say."

"What is it?" Gao asked curiously.

Drum wanted to say it, but hesitated for a few seconds. He looked down and whispered, "This is going to be harder than I thought," he looked at Gao and said, "It's not going to be easy to say Gao."

Drum walked toward the bed and climb on it. He sat there and looked at Gao. He couldn't say a word. He thought it would have been easier, but the apprehension kept his anything to come out of his mouth.

Gao lightly smiled and told him, "You can take your time Drum."

Drum nodded and replied, "Thanks," he looked at the chamber again and said, "It's something I didn't say to anyone else. I wanted to tell you first."

Gao wondered why he said that and asked, "Why do you have to tell me first?"

Drum hesitated to reply. His tail hit the bed nervously. He looked at Gao and said, "I found out who's the human siding with Findar and...I don't think you're going to like what I found out."

Gao put the book away and wondered who it was. The fact that Drum wanted to speak to him first meant it was something really important.

"I saw the human before we meet. I remembered a lot about him, his smell and his appearance. When I saw him, I was surprised that you knew him," Drum said. He looked at Gao and gathered his courage to say the words.

Gao nodded, but was confused, "I know him? Who is it? I know a lot of students in my school, so I don't see who it is." He thought about it and asked without believing what he was saying, "Is it Baku or Kuguru?"

Drum tail jumped, surprised by the question. Drum replied loudly, "No way! None of them did it! You also know that it's a boy, unless Kuguru is secretly a boy."

"She's definitely a girl," Gao replied.

Drum sighted and decided to tell the true straight away, "I'll get it straight. It's..." he took a while to give the answer. He stopped looking at Gao for a few seconds. He continued hesitating for a while before looking back at the boy and saying, "Tasuku."

Gao said nothing for a few seconds, the time the information entered in his mind. He looked at the dragon silently. He lowered his head and his hair covered his eyes. He then asked, "Are you sure about it?"

Drum couldn't see the eyes of the boy, but the mouth was pointing down. He guessed his partner was displeased by the revelations at best, infuriated at worse, "Yes. I recognised his smell and his appearance," he waited for an answer, but Gao said nothing. He looked at the boy and still couldn't see the eyes. The mouth remained pointed down, "Gao. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I assure you that I'm not lying. Tasuku is helping Findar."

Gao raised his head and looked at the chibi dragon. Drum was surprised when he didn't see anger toward him, his eyes didn't show he was happy learning about it, "It's not easy to believe it. Tasuku is a really nice kid and a friend."

"You don't know him that much. Although...You helped me when you didn't know me," Drum said, remembering their first meeting.

"Drum," Gao said.

"Yes?" Drum asked.

"I know Tasuku is a good kid. I saw it in his eyes, just like when I saw yours. The way he's looking at me and also the way he's talking. I'm sure he's a really nice kid," he then asked an important question, "Do you think he's willingly helping Findar or that he doesn't know the true?"

Drum looked down and his tail went up and down as he thought about it, "He didn't know Findar the 100th was a fugitive when he helped him. I guess Findar lied to him."

Gao lightly smiled and said, "Good. I know he wouldn't help a criminal."

"Yeah," Drum said with some hesitations in his voice.

"You don't look certain."

Drum gasped and nervously swung his tail before saying, "I don't know him. I can't be certain about it Gao. I cannot take it as certitude."

"I'll talk to Tasuku about it when we are alone tomorrow. Baku and Kuguru should be left out of this when I talk to him," Gao said.

"Be careful when you speak to him. He had spellcards and could use it out of reflex," Drum suggested.

Gao nodded and turned toward his book and continued reading it. Drum watched the boy and let himself lay down on the bed. He smiled when he realised he said it and it didn't turned that bad. He wondered about it and said, "Gao?"

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you infuriated against me or trying to argue about it?"

Gao turned toward Drum and said, "You wanted to talk about this alone and you were hesitating. You knew it could have been painful to me when you said it. You cared about me. If you just have said it just like that, I think I wouldn't believe you."

Drum nodded and replied, "I'm surprised...But thanks. I'm sorry your friend is the one helping Findar."

"You're going to tell the other's tomorrow morning?" Gao asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell them to wait for me to talk with Tasuku before following him and arresting Findar?"

Drum thought for a while and replied, "I'll ask Halberd to talk about this to The Punisher. I think he'll accept it. If Findar is using Tasuku, maybe you can talk this out of it."

Gao nodded and replied, "Thank you."

"That's for believing in me," Drum replied before lying on the bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 21. A short chapter, but I put everything needed.

Chapter 22: Preparation And Day Off.


	22. Chapter 22: Preparation And Day Off

AC: Hello dear readers. You might notice the chapter came faster than usual, but I reach a peak of motivation in this story. I want to end the first Arc as fast as I could to begin the second one. The best stuff is coming soon for this Arc.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Preparation And Day Off**

It was Tuesday morning and the Mikado's family and the dragons were eating their breakfast. Gao was in deep thought while Drum was waiting for the moment to say what he found out.

After they finished eating, Drum grunted loudly, "Excuse me. I have something important to say."

"What is it?" Suzumi asked before the other's.

Drum looked at everyone. He got their attention, "I have some good news. We found out who was the human helping Findar."

Halberd almost gasped, but he hit his surprised behind his stoic face. He asked, lightly surprised, "You did it?"

Ironchain looked at Drum and said, "Hurry up and tell us. I want to know it."

Drum replied, "His name is Tasuku. He's a student in the same school as Gao and...One of his friends."

The people around the table were speechless. Halberd was even more since he knew that Jackknife was definitely in danger now.

"We have to capture him now! This world will be safe after we get him," Ironchain said as he stood up.

"Are you sure about it?" Halberd asked.

Drum nodded and said, "Halberd. Can you give the report to The Punisher now? Gao also asked to talk to Tasuku alone before we do anything. He wants speak with his friend first."

"Tasuku is a good kid Halberd," Gao said. "I'm sure he's just manipulated by Findar. I have to talk to him first."

Halberd looked at Gao and nodded, "I'll communicate with him right now. It might take a while, so you should wait for tomorrow to talk with Tasuku."

"I will t- We're going to be late!" Gao realised.

Hanako looked at the clock and also gasped, "Hurry."

Gao and his sister brought their stuff and ran outside toward school.

Axia turned toward Drum and said, "You think this boy will listen to Gao?"

"I'm not sure. If he's not, I have to be here and stop him from trying anything. If Tasuku feels in danger, he might try to defend himself," Drum said. He climbed down the stairs and said, "I'm going to keep an eye on him. Findar could be hiding around Tasuku too."

Ironchain stood up and said, "Wait. I'm coming too. I need to talk to my future partner. Even if it's a little too late."

They both flew away.

Axia looked at Gao's parents, "Do you think he can convince Tasuku or believe he's a good guy?"

Suzumi replied, "I'm sure he can. Gao is good at judging people like me. He got that from me."

Takashi nodded before saying, "That's why you are here. Gao is a good boy. Yota really influenced him for the better."

The parents and the grandmother looked at the picture of Yota. Halberd and Axia looked at it too.

"Where is he?" Halberd asked.

"Not in this world anymore," Suzumi replied.

"Which world? We could find him and-" Axia started.

Takashi cut Axia, "She meant that he's not alive anymore."

The two dragons were silence and lowered their head.

After a respectful silence, Axia grumbled before suddenly yelling: "Ah! I forgot to present my new spellcard! Well...That was more important anyway. Once they are home, I'll show them. Although, Gao should have it but...I'll go deliver it then."

* * *

It was lunch time and Gao was heading to the roof with Baku and Kuguru as usual. Gao was a little nervous as he was about to talk to Tasuku. They stopped when they saw Rouga passing by their side.

"You should turn away. Tasuku isn't here," he said when the trio was behind him.

"What do you mean?" Gao asked turning around, frowning at him.

Rouga stopped and said, "He wasn't on the roof. So I couldn't force him to bring me to Findar. I'll find another way."

The three frowned and let him walk away.

"Gao. What does he mean by that?" Kuguru asked.

Gao turned toward his friends.

"Why did he say that?" Baku asked.

Gao sighted and said, "Drum told me yesterday, when it was the night, that he recognised Tasuku as Findar partner. We just weren't alone today, so I couldn't tell you sooner."

Baku sighted and turned around, "True."

"So you have to warn him about Findar true nature?" Kuguru asked.

"Yes. Tasuku is a good friend and I'm sure Findar is using him because Tasuku can use spellcards," Gao replied.

The two nodded and reached the roof. They looked around and they saw no one there.

"Rouga was telling the true. Tasuku isn't here," Gao said looking around.

"I thought he evaded Rouga. Where is he?" Baku asked.

"We don't know. I smell everywhere, but I can't smell him," a voice said above them.

They looked up and saw Drum and Ironchain in their chibi form landing in front of them.

"So he's definitely not here," Baku thought about it.

"We also tried to search for him," someone else said.

"Zanya," Gao said.

Zanya joined them with Tsukikage sitting between Drum and Ironchain.

"Gyah! When did you get here?" Drum yelled surprised.

"Yeah!" Ironchain agreed.

"As I said. I also search for him. With Gallows still alive, we have to find Findar and end this now. If Gallows has no reason to remain here, he'll leave this world," Zanya said.

"Wait. That means you knew Findar was with Tasuku from the start?" Kuguru asked.

"Nun!" Tsukikage showed his scroll written: "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Drum and Ironchain yelled.

Kuguru walked closer, but Zanya gasped nervously and backed away while his glasses cracked.

Tsukikage sighted and stood between her and Zanya.

The boy with blue hair calmed down and replied, "Because I owe the reward to Tsukikage. If you arrest him, he won't get anything and I'll fail my promise for him."

"What do you owe him?" Gao asked.

Tsukikage nodded at Zanya. The boy sighted and replied, "I guess I can tell you this now. It's not necessarily a big thing for you, but it means a lot for me. Long story short, Tsukikage saved my brother's life. We passed near a skyscraper when a pillar felt from the sky. If Tsukikage wasn't there, my little brother would have been crushed."

"Nun," Tsukikage showed his scroll: "I was supposed to be discreet. But I couldn't just stay there and let a kid die in front of me."

"That's why you are helping him?" Ironchain asked.

Zanya nodded, "I couldn't just thank him for saving my brother and since he wants to capture a criminal, I didn't mind. My little brother also loves him."

"Zanya. I have to talk with Tasuku and explain what's going on. He might have been manipulated by Findar."

Zanya thought about it and replied, "Possible, but I doubt it. Tasuku is a smart kid and-"

"Nun," Tsukikage showed his scroll, "Being smart doesn't always mean harder to manipulate."

"He's right. He could use his kindness," Kuguru replied.

Zanya nodded and asked to the blue dragon, "Who are you? I saw you on television but I never heard your name."

The blue dragon sighted, remembering that mistake. He then raised his chest and replied, "I'm Ironchain. I came here to give my spellcards deck to my partner. I finally decide it."

"Who is it?" Drum asked curiously.

Ironchain turned toward Kuguru and showed the spellcard deck, "I think we'll be a good team together Kuguru."

She took the deck and looked at it carefully. She raised her head and replied, "Are you sure? Baku knows how to prepare the card to their maximal capacity."

Ironchain replied, "Yeah. He's mostly a guy that provides support, not directly in the battlefield."

"Good," Baku nodded.

Kuguru replied, "Alright. I guess I'll give it a try. I saw Gao's training, but I might be bad at it."

Ironchain chuckled, "Still better than not having at all."

"Anyway. We need to find where Tasuku lives. It might be better to meet him at his home and-" Zanya was cut.

"I'm sorry, but it's not a good idea," Gao replied, crossing his arms. "He will ask how we know where he lived anyway. It's better to wait for him to come at school. I want to talk to him alone first. We are friends and he will listen to me."

Zanya was about to protest when a voice yelled, "Drum-kin!"

Drum knew who it was and gasped. He didn't have time to do anything before he was hugged from behind by Axia.

"Let me go!" Drum yelled before pushing Axia away from him.

Axia corrected his monocle and said, "That's not very nice Drum-kin. I flew all the way to give something really important. You know it's not easy to find this school when you never went there before. There's always another time anyway," he winked.

Drum paled and took a safer distance from the dragon wizard.

"Why are you here anyway Axia?" Ironchain asked.

Axia looked at him and replied, "I came here to bring something important. I finished the spellcard I was working on. I wanted to show it this morning, but more important things came in the way," he searched the spellcard in his clothes and took it out, "Here's the new and important spellcard based on my little knowledge of this world. The Invoking spellcard."

"Invoking spellcard?" the others asked.

"Yeah. I cannot use teleporting spellcard because it's not really how it works. Anyway, this card is really important for the humans to have it with them," Axia started his explanation.

"What does it do?" Zanya asked.

Axia pointed his claw at Zanya and said, "It's not polite to cut me when I am exactly explaining that."

"My apologies," Zanya replied.

"Only Drum-kin can interrupt me. Anyway, this card is called Invoking for one reason. When you are separated from your partner, you are vulnerable if one of our kind attacks you. For example, Gao, if you are attacked at school and Drum-kin is at the other side of town with me, at the park with a picnic," he said with star in his eyes.

"Never gonna happen," Drum grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"You just have to use the spellcard and you'll invoke him by your side in an instant. Of course it would ruin the picnic. Anyway, because magic energy comes from human, it's possible to use it by you, but I cannot do it because I use the environment natural magic energy. In other word, the magic energy from Gao will 'grab' Drum-kin and pulled him toward him. I wish I could do that," Axia commented.

"Not me," Drum replied, glad it cannot happen.

"This spell card seems really useful," Zanya commented.

"How did you create the spellcard anyway?" Baku asked.

Axia winked and replied, "Let me show you," the dragon wizard took the card and took the back of it and separated it. Inside the card, it was covered with symbol that no one could understand, "Those symbols control the flow of magic. The way the flow of magic moved, determined the spell," he then put it back together, "Depending on the complexity of the spells, some needs more than one card or it could kill the owner. Of course, I didn't make one spellcard. Once a new spellcard is created, it's easy to make more of the same," he took more out of his cloth. He gave two to Gao, one to Kuguru and one to Zanya, "Since you are a nice kid. I'll let you have one Zanya."

"Thank you Axia," Zanya bowed to the dragon wizard.

"Oh. You're making me blushing," Axia giggled.

"Why did you give me two?" Gao asked.

"Because you should give one to your sister. Halberd wants to protect her. He's worried when she's at school you know why."

Gao nodded and replied, "Thanks. I'll give it to her when I see her."

"That is all. I hope you have a good day. I'll take the rest of the day to rest. I put so much effort on making that spell that I'm tired," Axia said before turning around and summoned wings on his staff and flew away.

The humans looked at the spellcard when Baku said, "We don't have much time before class. We have to eat now."

The other's realised it and finished their diner just in time before class while the two other dragons flew back for their mission and Tsukikage disappeared from anyone sight.

Gao asked himself one question as he returned to class, _Where is Tasuku?_

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife, in his real form were watching the television. Jackknife rested on the floor while the boy had his back against the dragon flank.

Jackknife laughed and said, "How can that dragon end up in such silly situation? I'll never understand it."

"I don't think that's the point of this anime," Tasuku replied with a grin.

Jackknife calmed down and looked at the clock. It was the beginning of the afternoon, "Are you sure you won't go to school today?"

Tasuku patted the neck of his friend and replied, "Yes. I almost lost you Jack. When he got you, I thought you would die."

Jackknife twisted his head and moved his snout against the cheek of his friend, "I'm sorry if I worried you. I am a veteran warrior who had more than one war on my shoulders. I fought for so long that sometimes, it is best to get hit if you want to defeat your opponent."

Tasuku put his hand on the jaw of the dragon and said, "I'm sorry if I was a weight on you. I'll be more careful from now on."

Jackknife continued patting the boy with his snout and replied, "You will never be a weight for me Tasuku. I think I'm the one holding you back and putting you in danger," they watched the television for a while and Jackknife said, "Tasuku. I wish we could have a normal life. I mean, that I don't have to hide because I'm chased by the other dragons and bounty hunters."

"Me too," Tasuku replied.

They heard someone knocking at the window and wondered who it was. Jackknife turned in his chibi form and hid while Tasuku checked out. Tasuku saw it was Halberd waving at him in his chibi form.

Tasuku opened the window and asked with a hint of suspicion, "What is it Halberd?"

"Is Jackknife here too?" Halberd asked.

"I am here," Jackknife replied.

Halberd entered in the house while Tasuku closed it and closed the shade.

"Why are you here?" Tasuku asked, crossing his arms.

"I came here to warn you two," Halberd stared.

"What is it?" Jackknife asked.

"They know that Tasuku is helping you. Drum recognised the boy," Halberd said.

Jackknife and Tasuku gasped when they heard the news.

"This is bad. They are going after Tasuku to get me. He will be in danger now that they know we are together," Jackknife said looking at the boy.

"They know it's me, but, why aren't they here yet?" Tasuku asked.

Halberd hesitated to reply before sighing loudly and admittedly said, "Because the boy wants to speak with you first. They don't know why you side with him yet. Before you asked...It's Gao."

Tasuku was silent when he heard the name. He sat on the sofa while Jackknife, in his chibi form, jumped on the sofa by his side, "Gao."

"Tasuku," Jackknife whispered.

The boy turned toward Halberd and yelled, "Why didn't you tell us last time?"

"Because he's a good kid like you. I didn't want you to try anything to protect Jackknife," Halberd defensively replied, "He wants to talk to you because he knows you are a good person. That's why he wants to talk to you alone and try to figure this out. Of course...He thinks Jackknife manipulate you."

"He's not," the boy replied.

"Tasuku. He thinks that way because he knows you are a good kid and because he thinks I'm only a dangerous criminal who killed dragon and escape his judgement," Jackknife replied.

Tasuku gazed at the mini green dragon before looking at Halberd, "I'll talk to him when I'll return to school. Halberd...Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Halberd took a spellcard out of his armor and gave it to Tasuku, "I steal this from Axia. It's a new spellcard he created to teleport a creature by his side. If you need Jackknife help, this card will make him appear by your side in a short amount of time."

Tasuku grabbed the card and looked at it. He saw an image with a vortex with a creature inside, moving toward the end, near a human, "Thanks."

"Maybe you'll need it. I have to go now. Stay safe Jackknife and Tasuku. I'll try to win some time," Halberd walked near the window. He flew outside once he could and left the two alone.

Jackknife returned to his real form and put a hand on the shoulder of the boy, "I feel like the end is coming near."

"No," Tasuku said, turning toward Jackknife and putting his hand on the scaly one of his dragon friend, "It won't be the end. I'll protect you no matter what. I'll try to convince Gao that you choose the right thing to do. You killed the dragons because they were killing innocent civilians."

Jackknife smiled, "Let's hope it works."

Tasuku lowered his head and sighed, "I really hope it will be the case."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 22.

If you are wondering why I chose Kuguru, it's because I think it will be the best. From Ironchain perspective, Baku isn't that much straightforward. As for Kuguru, some of you asked her to have Cait Sith as her partner. Do not worry, it will happen. I have some joke about the fact that she'll have two partners.

Chapter 23: We Are Nowhere Safe Anymore.

Chapter 24: Roar Of The Dragons Part 1.

Chapter 25: Roar Of The Dragons Part 2.

Chapter 26: Heart Of The Dragons.

Chapter 24 to 26 are planned to be intense. Especially chapter 24-25 in a big show down between the main characters. Yep, this is the first Climax of this Arc.

After chapter 26, there is another epic fight before closing this arc.


	23. Chapter 23: We Are Nowhere Safe Anymore

It was Thursday, school just ended. Tasuku managed to dodge Gao for two days. He knew he had to talk to him, but couldn't face him right now. He walked outside the school alone. The sky was starting to get covered with dark cloud. Darkness was coming to claim Tokyo sooner than the usual.

"Why can't I speak with Gao?" he asked himself. _Maybe I just don't have the courage to confront him. I'm not sure how he'll react. We could end up fighting and...I don't want that._

Tasuku continued walking and remained on guard. He was not sure if Gallows would attack him again today. Nothing out of ordinary happened.

He reached his home and climbed the stairs as the blue sky was gone under the dark clouds. He entered in his home and saw Jackknife, in his real form, taking a nap on the floor. Tasuku smiled and closed the door. He quietly walked near the big green dragon and sat next to the head. He patted the snout of the dragon for a while.

It ended when Jackknife grumbled and opened his eyes. He spoke confusingly until he was completely awake. He smiled and said, "Hello Tasuku. Did you talk to Gao today?"

"No. I...couldn't say anything to him," the boy admitted.

Jackknife took a deep breath and said, "You have to confront it the sooner you can. If you take too long, the dragon will lose their patience and will ignore what Gao wants."

"I know Jack. It's not...easy."

"I will only get harder if you take too long to tell them. Tasuku, listen to me. Tomorrow, you are going to talk to him, if not. I'll make sure you talk to Gao Saturday, before your day off."

Tasuku sighted and nodded, "Okay. I'll do it. I...hope it's going to be alright."

The phone rang and the two watched the phone.

"Who's calling us?" Jackknife asked.

"I don't know," Tasuku replied as he grabbed the phone, "Hello...Who's there?"

"-Hello Tasuku. Is Findar the 100th with you?-" a voice said at the other line of the phone.

Tasuku gasped and turned toward Jackknife, "Rouga. How did you get my phone number?"

"-It's easy once I know where you live. Meet me on the roof with Jackknife, or I'll use force to destroy your home. You have 5 minutes,-" Rouga warned before handing up.

Tasuku hung up and looked at Jackknife. The green dragon looked at the boy and asked, "What is it?"

"Rouga called. He and probably his partner are waiting for us on the roof. They know where we live Jack," Tasuku powerlessly said with some despair in his voice.

"We are no longer safe...Tasuku, we have to get ready to fight them anyway," Jackknife said standing up.

Tasuku nodded and they went outside. Tasuku held on Jackknife back as they flew in the air and Rouga and Cerberus.

"You came," Rouga said.

Tasuku didn't reply and took out a card, ready to fight.

Jackknife and Cerberus glared at each other's until the dragon said, "You came for the bounty on my head."

"Yes," Cerberus replied with a smirk.

"I wasn't asking," Jackknife replied.

Rouga also drew a card. They heard a loud sound and a flash of light pierced the sky. The storm started. The rain felt on their skin, fur and scales. No one moved for a few seconds.

 **Chapter 23: We Are Nowhere Safe Anymore**

Jackknife opened his wings and flew higher in the sky. He looked at Cerberus and waited to see how he would strike him. The giant wolf aimed his drill toward the dragon and ran toward him.

"How?" Tasuku asked surprise when the wolf ran toward the flying dragon.

"He is ready to fight a dragon after all," Rouga replied.

"Blue Dragon shield!" Tasuku yelled when the drill almost hit the chest of the green dragon.

"You shouldn't drop your guard," Rouga said.

Tasuku turned toward the boy who had a spear in his hand. The boy looked at the silver hair man and asked, "Why didn't you attack me?"

Rouga chuckled before replying, "A sneak attack on you? I want to face my enemy head on."

Tasuku drew his card and said, "Dragonblade, Dragobrave," he pointed his big sword toward the boy and said, "Then I'm ready to face you."

Rouga chuckled, "Alright," before charging at the boy.

* * *

Jackknife called the blade on his head and blocked the drill of Cerberus. He closed his wings and let himself fall toward the ground. His instinct told him that this classic tactic won't work. He expanded his wings and suddenly turned toward Cerberus and aimed the throat of the three headed wolf. Cerberus used his drill to block the blade. They both tried to push the other backward.

"You thought you could be safe forever Findar? Guess what? It won't be the case," Cerberus told the dragon.

Jackknife looked in the eyes of the central head, which spoke to him and replied, "I never thought that. I knew I would be caught eventually. Even so, I won't go down easily."

Cerberus chuckled and replied, "From your reputation, I can think it won't be an easy fight."

Jackknife saw the pliers grabbed his throat and pulled him in the air. He felt the pliers starting to crush his neck. He grunted and grabbed it and tried to open it. He looked at Cerberus and felt his body slowly losing strength.

 _I can't let Tasuku down._ Jackknife thought. He grunted loudly as he forced the pliers to open and turned around himself. He turned as fast as he could and threw Cerberus away. He pointed his blade toward the wolf and charged toward it, "It's over!"

Cerberus smirked and turned into his chibi form at the last second. Jackknife passed just over the chibi three-headed wolf and turned around and faced Cerberus, who turned back into his normal form.

"Is that all you can do Findar?" Cerberus asked.

Jackknife didn't reply. He looked at him and thought of a tactic to face him.

* * *

Tasuku blocked the spear with his sword and was lightly thrown backward. He ducked and evaded the other attack. He rolled on the ground and blocked the next assault. The sharp blade was against the sharp part of the spear.

The difference on physical strength was clear as Tasuku took a step backward.

"Is that all you can do Tasuku? I thought you would have been better than that," Rouga said nothing before adding, "You aren't like Gao Mikado. I should have expected it."

Tasuku remembered that he never asked Gao if he could train in martial art. Even so, Jackknife thought how to use the sword and it was the main reason he was able to pull up a fight. The blue hair buy smiled when he suddenly turned his blade and let the spear slide on the sword over him. He turned around himself and kicked the chest of Rouga.

Tasuku took out a spellcard and used it, "Dragonic Charge!"

Rouga waited for something to happen, but there was nothing, "You chose the wrong card Tasuku."

The blue haired boy didn't reply, but knew what he did. Rouga charged with his spear and aimed his chest. Tasuku dodged at the last second. If he had been to slow, he would have his heart thrust out. He saw Rouga smirking at him and kicked his face.

Tasuku grunted in pain as he took a few steps back before jumping to the left before he was thrusted by the spear.

* * *

Jackknife suddenly felt an outburst of energy awakening in him and knew what it was, _Tasuku managed to use the spellcard._ He didn't show his smile or his enemy might guessed something happened.

Cerberus charged toward Jackknife with his three mouths opened, ready to bite the throat of the dragon once again. Jackknife grabbed the left and the right head and pulled them to the left and right. Cerberus felt great pain and his head would detach soon if he didn't do anything. The drills hit the back of Jackknife by surprised and the pain forced the dragon to release the heads of the giant wolf. The middle head by the throat of the dragon and his teeth pierced the scales and lacerated the soft flesh.

Jackknife felt the pain, but ignored it and grabbed the two other heads coming at him. This time, he used the head as blunt weapon and hit the middle one with them.

The three heads of Cerberus were confused while Jackknife flew higher in the sky and charged at them. He felt the outburst of energy fading away. The effect of the spellcard went away. Jackknife pointed the blade of his helmet toward the heart of Cerberus.

"Time for you to die!" Jackknife yelled.

Cerberus twisted his body and was only slashed at his chest until the bones protected his vital parts. He dashed away and watched the dragon. His fur was slowly painted with red blood. He tried to find a path to victory, but knew it wasn't possible this time. _I dropped my guard when he grabbed my heads. Jackknife clearly has more experience than me._

He suddenly felt better and saw his wound closed up. He knew Rouga healed him with his card.

* * *

Tasuku blocked the spear with his swords. As he blocked them, he took a few steps backward until he was kicked at the chest. He managed to maintain his balance without falling on the ground. _Dammit. I let him use a spellcard._

Rouga smirked toward the boy with blue hair and continued his offensive. He slowly pushed Tasuku, "Is this all you can do Tasuku?"

"I am not done yet!" Tasuku yelled back at the older boy. He blocked the spear and tried to push Rouga, but it failed.

"Although, you have a strong will Tasuku," Rouga said before hitting Tasuku with the handle of the spear.

Tasuku felt on the ground and rolled back up. He felt the blood falling front his forehead. He stood up and charged. Rouga hit the sword and it flew away before turning back into the card. Tasuku grunted and tried to punch the boy. Rouga blocked it and threw Tasuku away.

Tasuku felt that his feet wasn't touching the ground anymore and looked down. The lightning stroke and illuminated the dark sky for a second and the ground. He only saw the streets below him, far away. He lived in a hundred storey apartment. Gravity called him toward the ground, toward his doom.

"TASUKU!" he heard his partner Jackknife yelling at him.

Jackknife charged toward him to save him from his fate. He broke the distance separating them. He raised his claw toward him, but Cerberus appeared and violently talked Jackknife toward another building and against it.

Tasuku continued falling as he saw Jackknife in danger. He couldn't see in details, but felt that the drills were aiming at the chest of Jackknife to eliminate him once and for all. His fall continued when he heard Jackknife yelling loudly in pain. It wasn't any ordinary yelled, but a feral one.

"Jack!" Tasuku yelled, worried for his friend and forgetting his imminent doom. His deck started shining once again, just like when Jackknife fought against Gallows and he couldn't do anything. _I have to help him!_

The boy felt something strange happening when he saw his deck suddenly changing form. Instead of just holding the card, there was a yellow orb around it with four spikes around it. It was a Core Deck Case. He then realised that something else happened. Tasuku noticed that he stopped falling. He looked at his feet and saw one circle with symbol on each foot with green smoke coming out of it.

"What's going on?" he asked confused. Even so, he stopped asking that question now and looked at his friend in danger. He wanted to pick a card and the Core Deck Case flew closer of his right hand. He picked a card and looked at it. He didn't ask how it was possible and used it, "Dragon Shoot!"

Thunder came out of the card and hit the back of the Cerberus. Jackknife took that chance and pushed Cerberus away. He took once small glance and saw his friend floating in the air, reassuring his dragon heart. He opened his wings and charged toward Cerberus, but he was grabbed by the pliers at his tail and thrown toward the ground.

Jackknife flew back toward the sky and saw Cerberus coming at him before he hit his heads against a shield. Jackknife grunted confused and saw Cerberus near him when he also hit his heads against a green dragon shield.

Tasuku took another card and looked at it, "What is that card? I never see it before," He looked at Jackknife and said, "As you said, trust my instinct," he raised the card and yelled, "Jackknife! Thunder Storm Mode!"

The card shined with its light and the armor on the green dragon shined as it changed shape. It turned into purple while silver spikes appeared on the shoulder pads and the helmet.

Cerberus watched this and said, "What is that?"

Jackknife didn't contemplate his new armor and charged toward Cerberus. He used his claw to slash the chest of the three-headed wolf before using the back to fly higher.

"Cerberus! It's over now!" Jackknife yelled. He raised his head and the lightning stroke from the sky and hit the helmet. Instead of electrocuting the dragon, the thunder remained in the helmet. The blade pointed toward Cerberus. A lightning beam was sent toward Cerberus and hit him directly.

Cerberus yelled painfully and started falling on the ground. He recuperated when he was close to the ground and run toward the sky and faced Jackknife. His fur was still painted with dry red blood, but the fur was also burned by the lightning. Red veins appeared on his eyes as he furiously glared at Jackknife. Eventually, his fury turned into laugher which confused Jackknife.

"Why are you laughing?" Jackknife grunted.

"I underestimated you Findar the 100th. No wonder so many dragons are after you," Cerberus replied. He looked at the dragon and said, "This battle was entertaining. I have no chance to defeat you this time. So we'll make our leave...For now."

Cerberus ran toward Rouga to pick him. Jackknife tried to stop Cerberus, but he was stopped by another shield that blinded him. Once he looked up again, Cerberus was gone.

The dragon clenched his claw, but immediately forgot about him when he turned toward Tasuku. He flew as fast as he could and opened his arms.

Tasuku yelp surprised when Jackknife caught him and hugged him against his chest while his snout patted the head of the boy.

"You are alright Tasuku," Jackknife said, greatly relief of this miracle. He looked at the wound on the forehead, but knew it was a minor one. He was even more relieved.

The boy hugged the dragon chest and replied, "I don't know what happened. I just suddenly stopped falling and I have those lights on my feet."

Jackknife moved his head and looked at the light coming from the side of his feet, "I don't know either, but you are fine. That's what important."

"You are also alright," Tasuku replied.

"We are safe nowhere anymore Tasuku. You almost die today, just like against Gallows and," Jackknife said nothing for a few seconds. The boy looked in the eyes of the dragon and saw the eyes lightly trembling. Jackknife continued talking with a worried tone in his voice, "Losing you is what I fear the most."

"Me too," Tasuku said.

Jackknife slowly flew him and the boy back to their home. The light on the boots disappeared and the deck turned back to normal, into the hand of the boy.

Tasuku eventually said, "I'll have to talk to Gao and convince him of what's going on. This...All of this has to end now."

Jackknife nodded positively and replied, "Agreed. No matter what happen, I'll protect you Tasuku."

"And I'll be by your side, no matter what," Tasuku replied.

Jackknife then said, "You are the best thing that happen in my life Tasuku and I know it's the same for you."

Tasuku said nothing, but he'll talk to Gao tomorrow, no matter what. _I won't hesitate anymore. Gao is my friend and I'm sure he'll understand me._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 23.

Chapter 24: Roar Of The Dragons Part 1.

Chapter 25: Roar Of The Dragons Part 2.

Chapter 26: Heart Of The Dragons.

The first climax of the story is about to start.


	24. Chapter 24: Roar Of The Dragons Part 1

It was Friday afternoon. School just ended at the academy. Gao waited outside for his friends. They had an exam soon and decided to study.

"Gao," he heard someone calling him.

He looked at the entrance and saw Tasuku walking at his direction.

"Hi Tasuku," Gao said. He thought about how he should bring up the fact that he knew about Jackknife. _How can I say it to him? I don't know._ He was at a lost and said instead, "How was school?"

"It was...fine," Tasuku nervously said.

Gao noticed that his friend was nervous. He was looking toward the ground, evading his eyes. His arms were slightly trembling.

"Are you alright?" Gao asked, worried for his friend.

Tasuku grabbed his arm and said, "Gao. We need to talk. There something I need to say to you and I want you to listen to me. So...We should go to the park together."

"To the park?" Kuguru asked as she joined them with Baku.

"Can we go with you? We are friends after all," Baku suggested.

Tasuku looked at them nervously and replied, "But...It's something I need to say to Gao alone."

Gao took the hint and knew why he hesitated, "Tasuku. They know."

The boy with blue hair looked at his friend surprised and looked down. He sighed and felt a little better. He replied with more confidence in himself, "Then you can come too."

They four walked at the direction of the park.

They were unaware, but they were watched by three others who were following them.

Shido looked at Gallows and asked, "You really want to try again?"

Gallows turned toward Shido and put his claw on the boy's shoulder, "I will get the head of that dragon. I need him dead. Sha. Sha. Sha."

Sophia looked at Gallows and noticed, "You never told us why you even want the reward. Are you simply greedy?"

Gallows glared at her and replied, "Do you want to die tool? You are still replaceable. Sha!"

Sophia didn't react at his threat and replied, "Anyway, they are soon out of our sight."

Gallows looked at them and said, "Let's follow them. Once we see Jackknife, I'll kill him at the first occasion. Sha. Sha," He then said in his mind. _I'm afraid I'm reaching my deadline soon. If it continued, head shall roll...One way or another._

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Roar Of The Dragons Part 1**

They walked in park with Tasuku. The boy looked around before guiding them outside of the road, deep in the woods of the park. The only sounds around them were their footsteps and the birds singing.

Tasuku eventually stopped and his friends looked around. They noticed that this part of the woods was more opened.

"Look," Kuguru said, pointing at the ground.

They looked down and saw an old dragon footprint on it and mark of claws on a tree.

"What is that?" Baku asked.

Tasuku looked at them and replied, "This is where I met my best friend, two months after our first meeting."

"What are you talking about Tasuku?" Gao asked.

Tasuku turned toward them, "I know everything. I know that you figure out that my friend is Jackknife Gao. Just like I saw you with that dragon named Drum."

The three weren't surprised when he told them about it.

"This is where you encounter him the second time?" Kuguru asked.

Tasuku nodded and said, "The first time I met him. He saved me from the cold after...my parents die. It was just after he escaped from the Dragon world. The second time was here, I found him living here by himself, hiding from the sight of anyone. It was a coincidence when I saw him flying here. We talked once again. Eventually, I asked if he wanted to live with me and he said yes. Three years. We lived three years in peace before the dragons from the Dragon world came."

"The dragons came here to arrest Findar because he's a traitor," Gao replied.

Tasuku looked at Gao and said, "His name is Jackknife. He's not a traitor."

"The dragons explained to us what Jackknife did," Baku said.

"He betrayed and murdered his own kind Tasuku. He betrayed his own world," Gao replied.

Tasuku shook his head and replied, "You don't know what you are talking about Gao. You only heard what the dragons said. You don't know Jack like I do."

"But Jackknife is using you," Baku replied.

Tasuku frowned and replied, insulted, "Use me? What do you mean use me? Jack is my friend and my only family. We are together during three years! I'm not an idiot who will let someone use me. I know him! He did so much for me that it will take too long to tell them all!"

"Whatever he said to you must be lies Tasuku. I know you are someone good and you wouldn't do anything wrong. You are my friends and I trust you. But I'm sure Jackknife is just using this opportunity to escape his crime," Gao explained calmly.

Tasuku looked in the eyes of Gao and grunted. _He doesn't know everything Tasuku. Keep it together._ "Gao. You have to listen to me. The dragons didn't tell you everything. There's-"

"It's useless to try and convince him Gao." The voice of Drum said, "His mind is set," Drum appeared besides Gao in his chibi form and pointed his claw at the blue-haired boy, "We'll have to find Findar now and arrest him for his crime."

"You said crime, but his crime is doing the right thing!" Tasuku yelled. He drew a card and they recognised it.

"How did you obtain the Invoking Spellcard?" Kuguru asked off-guard.

"Axia just invented it a few days ago!" Baku replied.

Tasuku lightly smiled and replied, "I have my ways. Gao. We won't run away anymore. We always hide, hoping to live together, but it's not possible anymore, not when he's a bounty and they know where we live. If we cannot hide, we will fight until the end. Jackknife! I invoke you!"

A symbol appeared beside Tasuku. After a few seconds, Jackknife was by the side of the boy and watched around him.

"Teleportation feels weird," Jackknife commented. He looked at the humans in front of him and saw Drum turning into his real form.

"We meet again Findar, but this time, I'm ready," Drum said pointing his drill toward the green dragon.

Jackknife nodded, "Looks like we'll have to fight once again," he said, just before the blade of his helmet pointed toward the orange dragon.

"Wait!" Gao yelled, "We don't have to fight. You have to listen to us."

"No. **You** have to listen to me Gao, but it won't be possible with **that** dragon," Tasuku replied taking out a spellcard as he glared at Drum.

Gao bit his lips and after a few seconds, he drew a spellcard and replied, "We have no choice."

Drum and Jackknife charged at each other's and the battle begun.

Baku and Kuguru took a step backward, outside of the battlefield. A sound resonated behind them and they turned around. Kuguru saw for the blink of a second, a dark monster with bones hiding behind a tree.

"Looks like that Gallows is here," Kuguru said.

"He's surely waiting to enter in the fight and kill both Drum and Jackknife," Baku commented.

Kuguru took her spellcard and said, "He's going to stay out of this battle. I don't want him to kill any of my friends. Ironchain! I invoke you!"

Ironchain appeared by her side and said, "Why are you sorry for... Halberd?" he looked around and saw he was in the woods. He turned toward Kuguru and said, "What is it? Halberd was saying something-" he saw Drum and Jackknife fighting, "You found him. You want me to enter in the fight?"

"No. We have to stop Gallows from entering in the fight!" Kuguru loudly said looking at the tree he was hidden.

"You found me. Sha. Sha," Gallows said, annoyed by that fact. He showed himself with Sophia and Shido, "You think you can stop me? Sha. Sha. Sha. I never saw you before female. I don't think-"

"Dragon Breath!" Kuguru said.

A fire dragon head appeared and breathed fire right at Gallows. When the fire died out, Gallows was completely black. He coughed dark smoke out of his mouth. He shook himself and turned into his real form, glaring at the girl, obviously pissed off, "You want to fight right now! Alright! Sha! Sha! Sha!"

Ironchain summoned his chains and spun them, "I'm bringing you down for hurting my friend and Hanako!"

He threw his chains and grabbed the left horn of Gallows. He tried to pull him, but Gallows was too strong and pulled the blue dragon instead. Gallows clenched his claw and punched the chest of the blue dragon. Ironchain crashed on the ground and used his shoulder to jump back on his feet.

Kuguru looked at Ironchain and said, "Ironchain. Brute force won't work. I'll think of something. Halberd must have told you how he fights."

Ironchain nodded and dodged the claws.

* * *

Drum and Jackknife flew in the sky at a safe distance between each other's looked in the eyes.

"Why are you using this boy?" Drum asked.

Jackknife frowned and replied, "Why are you saying this? I am not using this boy! He needed help and I helped him. Don't insult me and the boy when you know so few about me and Tasuku!"

He charged toward Drum, but the orange dragon used his drill to rapidly move to the left. Drum opened his mouth and breathed fire. He hit the green dragon between his wings and saw him losing altitude. He flew toward him and prepared his drill to pierce the back of Jackknife.

A blue shield appeared and stopped Drum from finishing Jackknife. The green dragon turned around and charged with his blade toward Drum. Drum grabbed the blade with one hand and was pushed in the air and couldn't counter the strength of the green dragon.

"You are still inexperienced Fang Slade," Jackknife replied.

"Maybe. But I'm not going to lose this time!" Drum replied. He activated the thrusters of his drill and flew away from Jackknife. He then turned around and charged toward the green dragon. He suddenly spun and flew to the left.

Jackknife turned to the left, but didn't see Drum. Drum appeared under Jackknife and kicked the jaw of the green dragon. Jackknife felt confused and crashed on the ground for a few seconds, before standing up again.

"Jack!" Tasuku asked.

"I'm- I'm alright," Jackknife replied shaking his head. He stood up and looked at Drum coming at him, "It's going to take more than that to defeat me."

Tasuku drew a card and saw the sword he usually used against another human. He looked at Gao and put it back in the deck. He couldn't fight Gao.

Gao also refused to use the spell card to enter directly in the battle. He took another card and raised it when Drum was near Jackknife.

Jackknife grabbed Drum's tail and threw him on the ground. He then charged at Drum and landed violently on his chest. The impact raised the ground around them and the land cracked by the power of Jackknife. The drill flew in the air and landed near Tasuku.

Drum yelled painfully as blood came out of his mouth.

"Drum!" Gao yelled raising his spellcard. "Dragoenergy!"

Drum felt a boost of energy and grabbed the two feet of Jackknife. He pulled them and the green dragon lost his balance. Drum freed himself and lifted Jackknife as if he was nothing. He spun around himself before doing an arc to throw Jackknife on the ground.

Jackknife grunted painfully before opening his wings and flying in the air. He turned toward Drum and grabbed his arm. He raised his claw and slashed the chest plate of Drum and reached the scales under it. Drum countered with a head-butt right on Jackknife snout. They both grunted painfully and took a safe distance between them. Drum put his hand on his helmet and felt a crack on it while Jackknife had trouble breathing with blood coming out of his nose. They remained that way a few seconds before charging again.

* * *

Ironchain chained the arms of Gallows together. Gallows pulled the dragon toward him and waited to kill him. Ironchain smirked when a green dragon shield appeared and blocked his claw. The blue dragon stopped his approach on the shield and jumped over it. He used the momentum to roll on himself and kicked on the left eye of the dark monster. He then used his chains and aimed the throat, but a dark shield blocked the attack.

Kuguru and Baku looked at Shido with his card raised.

"I thought you wanted to get rid of him?" Kuguru asked.

Shido looked at her nervously and replied, "It's too dangerous to do nothing."

"I raised my tool very well after all," Gallows commented as he called dark ball of energy in his claw.

Baku looked at him before turning to Kuguru and said, "He's obviously scared of him. If he could have the guts to let him down, you will beat him."

Gallows threw a dark ball at Ironchain, but he used his chains to create a shield and protected himself from the blast. Vine with spikes came out of Gallows's back and aimed the dragon and hit the dragon chest.

Ironchain landed on the ground and jumped back on his feet and summoned more chains.

"I remember that Gao and Halbert said that they didn't beat him by themselves," Kuguru said. She took out another spell card and said, "Draconic Shoot!"

A blast of energy hit Gallows at his chest and made him grunt painfully. He looked at the girl with his purple eyes and charged at her, "I'll show you!"

Ironchain grabbed the horns and pulled himself on his back and rid the dark monster, "I don't want you to show it!" he yelled as he pulled the horns.

Gallows head was pulled backward and he grunted painfully. He lost his flight balance and flew over the two humans and face planted against a tree. Ironchain jumped from Gallows's back and swung his chains toward him. Gallows turned around and grabbed the chain and pulled the dragon before violently punching the face.

Ironchain was about to land on his feet when Shido raised a card and said, "Dark Energy!"

A wave of Dark Energy hit Ironchain. Ironchain lost his balance and felt on the ground.

"Didn't see that coming," Ironchain grunted painfully as he tried to stand up.

Gallows flew toward the dragon when a wave of fire came. It was countered with a dark shield that allowed the dark dragon to continue his advance.

"Now die! Ironchain!" Gallows yelled.

Ironchain tried to raise his chains to protect himself, but the Dark Energy spell weakened him too much.

* * *

Halberd flew as fast as he could toward the woods of the park when he felt the energy or dragon fighting and also their screaming. He knew that Jackknife was fighting another dragon.

"Hang in there Jackknife. I'm coming," he said as he flew at the limits his wings allowed him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 25.

Chapter 25: Roar Of The Dragons Part 2.

Chapter 26: Heart Of The Dragons.

2 big fights are occurring right now.


	25. Chapter 25: Roar Of The Dragons Part 2

**Chapter 25: Roar Of The Dragons Part 2**

Drum and Jackknife charged toward each other's. When Drum was Jackknife range, he pointed the blade of his helmet toward him. Drum smirked and ducked. He watched the blade passing over him before using his claws and slashed the throat of the green dragon.

Jackknife grabbed Drum and bit his shoulder. He heard Drum screaming in pain before he threw him away and put his hand on his throat. He felt the blood coming out massively, just like Drum as they both hit and important artery.

Tasuku and Gao yelled at the same time, "Draconic Medic!"

Their worst wound closed up and the bleeding stopped. Jackknife charged toward Drum who jumped over the blade of the green dragon. Drum landed near Tasuku and picked his drill back, while leaving Gao vulnerable as Jackknife was closer to the than him.

Jackknife gasped when he saw the orange dragon near his friend and thought of the worse. They were unfounded as Drum charged toward Jackknife, thrusters of the drill on.

Jackknife used his wings and flew back to the sky and turned around when he saw Drum breathing fire at him again. He used his wings to create a strong gust and blocked the flame as well as throwing him further in the air.

Drum joined him and they faced each other's at a safe distance. Breathing loudly.

"Fang Slade...Why didn't you target Tasuku?" Jackknife asked lightly confused.

Drum tilted his head confused by the question and replied, "Because he's Gao friend's Findar. I will not hurt him because he's not my enemy, but you are," he was even more confused when he saw the green dragon lightly smiling, relieved.

"That's perfect for me," Jackknife replied.

"And you. Why didn't you attack Gao?" Drum asked.

Jackknife replied, "I will not hurt a human of this world. Especially a child."

Drum wouldn't believe him if he didn't see it. He loosened his grip on the drill for a second before holding it tighter.

"I shall give everything I have now, Fang Slade," Jackknife said. He turned toward Tasuku and yelled, "Let's do it again!"

Tasuku nodded and raised his deck. It turned once again into a Core Deck and grabbed a spellcard.

"How did you do that?" Gao asked surprisingly.

Tasuku lightly smiled and replied, "This is caused by the bond between me and Jackknife. I'm sure of it," he raised his card and yelled, "Jackknife! Thunder Storm Mode!"

Jackknife was once again in his purple armor. Drum watched it surprised and said nothing while Jackknife pointed his blade toward the blue sky.

"Let's end this," Jackknife said.

Lightning suddenly appeared and landed on the helmet, charging it with energy.

"How is that possible? The sky is clear and no thunderstorm could happen!" Gao yelled surprised.

Tasuku replied, "What makes you think it's something natural?"

Jackknife pointed the blade toward Drum and fired a beam, hitting the chest.

Drum screamed in pain before landed on the ground, near Gao.

"Drum! Can you stand?" Gao asked.

Drum stood up with smoke fuming on his scales and armor, "This... will not bring me down."

Drum returned toward the sky while Gao picked another spellcard.

* * *

Gallows was closer to Ironchain. He raised his claw to kill the blue dragon.

"Duck and counter with high kick!" Kuguru ordered.

Ironchain ducked and countered with a kick between the ribs. It didn't have enough strength, but it made Gallows took a small distance before he charged again. Ironchain dodged the claws and the vines of his enemy slower than when he started the battle. He blocked some of the attacks with his chains, but was slowly pushed backward.

 _This isn't good. How Halberd did fight him by alone?_ Ironchain asked.

Kuguru watched the battle and knew it was soon over for Ironchain if she didn't try anything. She took out a card and looked at it, "This should be useful just after this one."

She used another card and a fireball flew toward Shido. The boy yelled and jumped to the left. The fireball dispersed when it was near him. Shido felt on the ground and grumbled painfully before whining.

Kuguru used the other card and said, "Burning Bow."

The card turned into an orange bow with arrows with the sharp part on fire. She grabbed the bow and one of the arrows and aimed.

"Do you know where to aim?" Baku asked.

"I don't think I can aim the eye. After Ironchain aimed it, he is more careful. He also moves too much. I need to wait for the perfect time to-" she stopped talking and fired an arrow.

Ironchain jumped away from Gallows who chuckled. The dragon panted loudly and his balance weakened. He used his tail to remain on his feet.

"Sha. Sha. Sha. It's over for you. Why are you even still-" The eyes of the dark monster went smaller. An arrow pierced at the beginning of his skeletal tail, between two bones. He was silent for a second before yelling loudly and putting his hands over it, "That! Why here? Shaaa!" he screamed painfully on the ground.

Kuguru, Baku and Ironchain watched it and chuckled nervously while Shido and Sophia were both surprised at his reaction.

"Did I just hit him there?" Kuguru asked.

Baku winced when he got it and replied, "Yes."

"The pain!" Gallows yelled. He grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, which made him screamed even more.

"He got what he was calling for," Sophia quietly replied.

Shido chuckled nervously, not really agreeing with her, since he was a boy.

Gallows stood up and glared at Kuguru who raised another card and healed Ironchain wound.

"I'll get you got this!" the dark monster said before charging toward Kuguru.

"No you won't!" Ironchain yelled as he used his chain to climb on the back of Gallows again. He then commented, "Not really my style but," he opened his mouth and bit the neck of Gallows.

Kuguru took another arrow and shot at the chest while Gallows was grunting painfully. The arrow pierced the chest of the dark monster. She took another arrow and shot again.

Gallows was about to grab the arrow when it bounced on his skull hand. He grunted in annoyance when Ironchain bit another part of his neck. He used his vine to grab the dragon and threw him away.

I have enough of this. This battle went for far too long," Gallows grunted.

Ironchain smirked and replied, "I can't agree more. You have to pay for everything you did in this world."

Kuguru took a spellcard just like Shido.

A blast suddenly hit Gallows back.

"What?" they all said.

Gallows dodged a spear and turned around, "You again! Sha. Sha!"

"Halberd!" Ironchain yelled.

Halberd faced Gallows and pointed his spear at the throat.

"We faced again Gallows, but it looks like you aren't going to live for long this time," Halberd told him.

Gallows grunted as the two dragons walked closer to him. Gallows looked at the two and was thinking of any course of action, but the pain where he was shot by the arrow won't subside. He knew he had to fight three of them.

"We don't stand a chance," Sophia concluded.

Shido silently agreed with her.

Gallows replied, "I won't retreat this time."

"Good luck then. You can battle a losing fight if you want, but we are leaving," Sophia seriously said as she grabbed Shido and walked away.

"Hey!" Shido said as he was pulled away.

Gallows realised he had no spellcard user support. He furiously grunted and said, "It's not over!" before retreating.

Ironchain and Halberd watched him leaving. Ironchain looked at the other dragon and asked, "We are not going after them?"

"No. Before you ask, I came here when I heard feral dragons fighting," Halberd replied.

"It's Drum fighting Findar," Baku said.

Halberd gasped. They turned toward the battlefield and saw that they weren't there anymore.

"Looks like the battlefield moved elsewhere," Ironchain commented.

"We have to help Drum," Kuguru said.

"Let's stop this criminal, once and for-" Ironchain yelled when Halberd suddenly flew toward the other dragons, "Hey! Wait for us!"

Ironchain, Baku and Kuguru followed them.

* * *

(OST: Fight For The Future)

Drum blocked the blade of Jackknife helmet with his drill and tried to push him away, but Jackknife was stronger. Their body were covered with minor wound and scratch. Their power was already boosted by a spellcard.

Tasuku and Gao looked at each other's. They both noticed that they were tired and it wasn't from running around. They both raised their spellcard, but it wasn't shining anymore. They both used too much of their energy and couldn't cast any spell anymore.

Drum rolled to the left and stopped near Gao and breathed fire toward Jackknife who jumped to the left.

The two dragons stared at each other's silently, breathing loudly and trying to regain enough strength to finish each other's off. Drum tightened his grip on the drill while Jackknife readied his claw.

"This is going to be the last assault Tasuku," Jackknife side.

"It's either victory or defeat," Drum commented.

"Once Fang Slade is dead, I'll tell you everything Gao," Tasuku told him.

Gao didn't reply and looked at Drum.

"I will win this fight. Don't worry," Drum replied.

Drum charged toward Jackknife and the green dragon did the same thing. Jackknife tried to slash Drum, but he jumped over the claws. He was about to pierce the head of the green dragon when a spear deviated the drill.

"What?" Drum said surprised.

He saw Halberd appearing in front of him. Halberd grabbed Drum's cape and threw him away.

(Theme end)

Drum landed on his feet and yelled, "What are you doing Halberd? Are you insane? Findar is out target and you just saved him!"

Halberd calmly looked at Drum for a few seconds before his tail slowly felt on the ground. He turned around and asked, "Are you alright Jackknife?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Why are you doing this Halberd?" Gao asked.

Baku, Kuguru and Ironchain reached Gao's side.

"Halberd! What is the meaning of this?" Ironchain asked, glaring at him. _How can my friend do this? That...traitor!_ He clenched his fist.

Halberd looked at Ironchain and lowered his head, "I have my reason."

Ironchain furiously yelled, "Don't give me this lame excuse!" he threw the chains and grabbed the wrist of Halberd. He pulled Halberd toward him before throwing the dragon on the ground near him and put his feet on his throat, "I have my reason! You are telling me this to me! We are friends and you say that! This isn't what I want to hear from you! Not after what you just did!"

"Stop," Kuguru told the blue dragon.

Ironchain pressed his feet harder on Halberd throat, "Treason! You helped a dangerous criminal you traitor! You...of all dragons!"

"Ironchain! Stop this!" Kuguru yelled at him.

Ironchain looked at the children and saw a disapproving look at each of them. Jackknife was glaring at him while Drum nodded negatively. Ironchian grunted loudly and walked away from Halberd.

Halberd stood up and looked at everyone. He saw the children and Drum confusion, but also, at a lessen intensity, that they felt betrayed by him.

"I am sorry everyone," Halberd said. He opened his wings and flew by Jackknife side, He didn't look at them and said, "This is the right thing. I am a dragon who protects the weak and the innocent."

"Liar!" Ironchain replied. He pointed his claw toward Jackknife and yelled, "You are helping a traitor murdered dragons!"

"Don't say that! You know nothing about Jack!" Tasuku yelled furiously. He dashed near his friend and glared at Ironchain.

"We know he's a traitor!" Drum replied.

"Tasuku's right. You don't know anything about what truly happen back then," Halberd replied, walking near Jackknife and Tasuku.

"What do you know about it?" Baku asked, curious about it.

Halberd sighed and put his claw on his snout, "Everything. I know the motivation that forces Jackknife to commit such an act. I was there. I was a soldier in Jackknife troops."

Ironchain clenched his hands too hard and broke the chains he was holding, "Then you know why he's dangerous and must be arrested!"

Halberd glared at Ironchain and yelled back, "SILENCE IRONCHAIN! I know why I have to protect him!"

Ironchain was taken aback by the sudden yelling and his fury broke into fear. Drum was also shaking in fear like the children. Jackknife was the only one unfazed by the outburst.

"I want you to listen to me and make your decision when you know everything. Please. Give me that chance," Halberd said.

The children said nothing. Drum looked at them, before looking at Halberd, "Tell us."

* * *

AC: The battle is over. I hope you like the fight and the double interruption.

Ironchain violent outburst will be explained in the next chapter.

Chapter 26: Heart Of The Dragons.


	26. Chapter 26: Heart Of The Dragons

AC: This chapter was done for a while, but I'm not 100% sure of how you'll like the outcome. I can only hope you like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Heart Of The Dragons**

Halberd looked at the dragons and the humans in front of him. He put his hand on his throat and massaged it for a few seconds while he organised his words. He then let his claw on his side and started talking, "Before I explain everything, there is something I need to let out about our kind."

"What is it now?" Ironchain grunted annoyed.

"What is it?" Tasuku asked.

Halberd gave him a small glance before he started, "There is something extremely dangerous about every dragons that existed in the different worlds. It's something that rest inside of us and could go all out at any moment if we are in an extreme stressful situation or violent one."

"You're talking about the dragon bloodlust right?" Jackknife asked.

"Dragon bloodlust?" Kuguru asked.

"It's when dragons turn berserk and we destroy everything without them. It's something we dragons fear," Drum answered.

"Yes. During the war against the Danger world, we were sent on a mission to destroy a dangerous weapon," Halberd started.

"Drum already explained that," Gao said.

Halberd lightly smiled and said, "Good. Things will go faster then," he grunted before continuing, "During the mission, we encounter heavy resistance. The soldiers of the Danger world were numerous and the battle occurred during one day. The fight didn't stop until we destroy the weapon and... Defeat every soldier."

"I remember that fight. It was a hard one. We were 200 dragons when we attacked the village, in the end of the fight; we were only 43 dragons still alive," Jackknife commented as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, thinking of what happened after.

"Yes. I was covered in blood with many of my enemies. I was cleaning it myself, now that every enemy were defeated. It was then that I heard a feral scream. The battle just ended and I was confused about it. Once I reach the source of the scream and...I saw dragons killing the civilians of Danger world and the children. I was surprised and didn't know what to do, but this wasn't a part of the mission and it was a... monstrosity. Jackknife reacted with words, but they were too much bloodthirsty and wanted to murder more civilians."

"That's horrible. How can you do this?" Kuguru asked Ironchain.

"It's not something we want Kuguru. As he said, it's something that could dangerous in certain situations, especially when it's in long-term. Like during that battle for example," Ironchain replied.

"I was their superior and ordered them to stop this. They turned berserk and their lust for blood was too strong for my words to end it. I faced a choice back there, either do nothing and let them satisfied their bloodlust, or stop them by brute force. The Danger world was the enemy, but killing the innocents and habitants of any other worlds who just want to live, I couldn't stand it," Jackknife explained. He sighed and lowered his head, "I made my choice. I saved the innocents and I have to kill a few of my own kind to end this. I have their blood on my palms until the end of my existence."

"If he didn't do it, many innocents of the Danger world would have died," Halberd concluded.

"This is still treason! No matter what you said!" Ironchain yelled.

"Killing your own kind cannot be accepted under any circumstance!" Drum yelled.

Jackknife looked at them and said, "I made my choice and I am aware of the consequence. I did what I feel like- No. It was the best thing to do. After this, they weren't berserk anymore and arrested me for treason. I was brought to the Dragon world for judgement."

Halberd looked at Ironchain and said, "I helped Jackknife escape that night. He then ran away to this world."

Ironchain face lightly turned red with anger, "Even then, you were a traitor! I... I-" he couldn't say anything else.

Halberd tail was flat on the ground while he looked sadly at Ironchain, "Ironchain. I-"

"Don't talk to me!" Ironchain yelled before grunting loudly and avoiding eye contact with Halberd.

Halberd forced himself to trap his emotions inside. He knew and understood why Ironchain felt that way, while the other's ignored the reason and could see him as a jerk. The eyes of the blue dragon screamed treason to his very heart and soul.

Halberd grunted and cleared his throat before continuing, "I saved him because he would have been killed for doing the right thing."

"I don't care about your motivation. You are also a traitor. You helped a dangerous criminal," Drum grunted.

Halberd replied, "You weren't there Drum. You weren't," before shaking his head and pointed his finger toward Drum, "I have a question for you Drum. What would you have done if you were in Jack situation?"

Drum tilted his head.

Halberd looked at the children and said, "Please. Leave us alone. I'm going to say things that you shouldn't hear. I'm going to give much detail you shouldn't hear."

"I have to hear it," Gao replied. He looked at Halberd and said, "I want to know why Jackknife did it."

Tasuku lightly smiled, understanding that he wanted to know why his friend did it, "I'll stay too."

Baku and Kuguru looked at each other's and replied, "We won't let them hear the true alone."

Ironchain grunted and said, "Fine. I wasn't there too."

Halberd looked at them and replied, "Fine. You are going to regret it. I won't enter in too much detail, but that will already be too much." He warned them. He waited a few seconds to see if anyone changed idea, but it wasn't the case, "Drum and Ironchain. Imagine what we saw in the battlefield. Because what you know and what we saw are two different things. Imagine the village in question just after the battle. It was badly damaged with broken houses, some on fire and only a few were lightly damaged. The villagers were trying to run away outside the village when the dragons went berserk because of the battle."

"Why didn't they leave sooner?" Baku asked.

"I do not know that and I still wonder why," Jackknife replied. He added, "I guess they didn't want to abandon their village. It is their home."

"The berserk state turned dragons from violent to vicious. The dragons saw the villagers and children of the village as simply target... and one or two as... meat. They couldn't tell the difference between a warrior and a child in their state," Halberd didn't say anything else. It was enough for everyone to imagine what happened, "Jackknife had to take a fast decision. Words couldn't work, so execution was the only ways to save the civilians who weren't fighting us," Halberd looked in the eyes of Drum and Ironchain, "Tell me. If you were in Jackknife place. If you have to make a decision in a few seconds between letting this bloodbath or killing some dragons to prevent it, what will you do? Will you let the dragons under your command killing and eating children or stop them by killing some of your own kind?"

Ironchain and Drum watched Halberd and said nothing. They looked at Jackknife and seriously thought about it.

Drum raised his claw and wondered if he could handle the blood of innocent on his palm, or the blood of his kind. He hesitated to reply, before looking at Jackknife. _How did he take such a choice so fast? But...Is it true?_ He looked at Ironchain and asked, "Do you think Halberd is honest?"

Ironchain grunted and replied, "Halberd doesn't lie. He only keeps things to himself. That bastard," he added.

Drum once again looked at Jackknife. _If I was there, in such a situation, what would I have done?_ He imagined himself watching the innocent about to be slaughtered. He imagined what he would do. He knew the answer and replied, "I... could let my own kind do that. It's just killing without any reason."

Ironchain nodded and replied, "Neither would I. You were in something like that. I didn't know that. This is completely different from what I've heard."

Jackknife looked at them and said nothing while Tasuku smiled.

"See. You didn't know Jack. Just as I told you," Tasuku said. He then looked uncertain and asked, "What about now?"

Drum tightened his grip around his drill and walked closer to Halberd, Tasuku and Jackknife. Gao looked at his dragon friend and didn't pick a spellcard. Baku, Kuguru and Ironchain said nothing, waiting to see what was about to happen.

Drum continued until Halberd stood in his way with his spear in his hand.

"I won't let you arrest Jackknife. We all know what his punishment will be," Halberd warned Drum.

Drum looked at Halberd and said, "Out of my way Halberd."

Halberd looked in the eyes of Drum and said, "Fine. Do not hurt Jackknife," before walking out of his way.

Drum walked until he was in front of Jackknife. He knew Halberd was close behind, ready to act at anything.

"What is it Fang Slade?" Jackknife asked.

Drum took a deep breath before asking, "How did you make a decision so fast? I don't understand how you did it."

Jackknife replied, "It happened faster than how I perceived it. I felt like I had all the time. Also, each second lost means one more execution."

Drum nodded. _I don't really get it. He felt like he took more time to think than reality. How? I don't understand that. Jackknife, you aren't what I imagine you to be at all after treason. You didn't hurt Gao when you were close to him. Tasuku obviously cared a lot about you. I can clearly see it now. I might regret this, but this is what I believe is right._ Drum raised his drill and showed it to Jackknife. His hand opened and let it felt on the ground, "Knowing this... I cannot arrest you for doing something that was right. If it wasn't from what you've done before, I wouldn't believe it and still fight. It might be against the law and it might be treason, but I would have made the same choice. What's happening to you is unfair, but I cannot change their decision."

Tasuku lightly smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Ironchain scratched the back of his neck and replied, "Wasn't expecting that, but I couldn't watch something like that either."

"What now then? If you don't arrest him and you protect him, you're going to become traitor too," Baku remarked.

No one had an answer. They heard a loud sound in the sky and they raised their head. They saw a helicopter flying toward their direction.

"That's the police force," Kuguru noticed.

"We have to hide before they spot-" a flash of light lightly blinded Drum before he could say anything else, "-us."

"-This is the Commander. I ask everyone to remain where they are. I need to talk with you.-"

Tasuku recognised the voice and said, "The Commander? It's him."

"Who's the Commander?" Ironchain asked.

"Well-" the helicopter landed near them before Tasuku explained. Once they sound started to die out he continued, "He's a high rank in the police force and...the one who rescue me after Jack hid from them."

Only the Commander walked out of the helicopter and said, "Hello dragons and kids. I am the Commander. I need to talk with everyone about what happened since you came here."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Only one more epic fight before the first season comes to an end.

Chapter 27: Can We End This?


	27. Chapter 27: Can We End This?

They heard a loud sound in the sky and they raised their head. They saw a helicopter flying toward their direction.

"That's the police force," Kuguru noticed.

"We have to hide before they spot-" a flash of light lightly blinded Drum before he could say anything else, "-us."

"-This is the Commander. I ask everyone to remain where they are. I need to talk with you.-"

Tasuku recognised the voice and said, "The Commander? It's him."

"Who's the Commander?" Ironchain asked.

"Well-" the helicopter landed near them before Tasuku explained. Once they sound started to die out he continued, "He's a high rank in the police force and...the one who rescue me after Jack hid from them."

Only the Commander walked out of the helicopter and said, "Hello dragons and kids. I am the Commander. I need to talk with everyone about what happened since you came here."

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Can We End This?**

Tasuku stood up and nervously said, "Commander. Long-time no see."

The other's looked at Tasuku and sighted.

Commander smiled and replied, "It's been a while Tasuku, but I have to be strait to the point. As I said, I need to know everything that happened since dragons and demons appeared here. The government is aware of monsters roaming around and we fear that if this goes out, people will panic."

The dragons looked at each other's.

Jackknife grunted and said, "Understood. I'll explain everything from the start."

"You weren't everywhere you know," Drum said.

"I need to hear everything," Commander said.

The dragons explained everything that happened from the start, with more information's from the children. Commander listened carefully to what they said and nodded as he heard everything. Once they finished explaining everything, the darkness was starting to invade the town. They said a lot, but cut the useless details like what they ate or things that were trivia.

"So you... Jackknife came here three years ago and the others recently came here to arrest you for treason. Now you've changed idea because his motive where the right thing to do in his situation?" Commander asked.

"Yes," Tasuku said with a small smile. _I'm so glad Jackknife won't be dragged away and that my friends will help us._

"Alright. Now that I know the reason you are here, I have to know something important," Commander started. They frowned when they saw him adjusting his glasses and lightly biting his lips, "What is going to happen once everything is over? Are you going to return to your world and never come back here? Are they more from other worlds that will come here? Are we in danger of a war against other worlds?"

The dragons looked at each other's. Jackknife answered first, "I will not leave Tasuku side. We are family and I won't let him alone."

Gao looked at Drum and Halberd. Halberd and his sister formed a strong bond and knew she'll be sad if he left while he'll miss Drum.

"We are going to return to our world," Ironchain replied, putting his hands on his waist, "As for the danger of a war against this world, there is no chance since it is a new world for us and a very alien one where we are a little more... vulnerable."

Halberd continued the answer, "Commander. Now that Earth has been discovered by us and some of us discovered it, probably around the world by few, more will come here."

Drum added, "They have many reasons. I know those like Axia will want to know how this world works and information's about it with some other from the Magic world. The food here is awesome. Just fantastic. You can be sure that lots will come for the food. It's just that good," he concluded with star in his eyes.

The Commander put his hand on his chin and knew it was true, "Then the world will be aware of them no matter what. It's just a question of time now."

"Commander. From the moment we discovered your world, you must know that your world will change, that you want it or not," Halberd warned.

"I know. This isn't something the government can't try to keep it a secret or try to ignore it. I'll have to call someone in the government and she will find how to deal with it. She is that good."

"Who is it?" Tasuku asked.

"She is the minister of defense. She is smart and proactive. You have to know that she's, in the few of the government to act as fast as she can. She isn't someone who likes to wait and see," the Commander responds with a smile. "Of course, once I talk to her, I don't know what will happen until everything is over, although, this isn't immediately important. There is an immediate problem right?"

Jackknife nodded, "Yes. As long as I have a bounty on my head, more will come. Some will be kind like Tsukikage, but others will be merciless like Gallows. The worse could come very soon and will destroy everything for my head."

"We have to stop this. We kind of reach that before you came," Tasuku said scratching the back of his head.

"The problem is that they won't stop until he's arrested," Kuguru commented.

The Commander thought about it and said, "Sadly, the government cannot offer any political protection. Everything is unknown and we are unorganised. This isn't a situation where the officials can improvise."

"If our world protect him, the Dragon world might start a war. That's what you think right?" Baku asked.

The Commander nodded.

"Well... Maybe if we could convince the Dragon Council, the bounty and the chasse will end," Drum suggested.

Ironchain snickered and replied, "They won't give up. They didn't after three years and they were ignoring where Jackknife was. The Dragon Council is really stubborn."

"Too much for their own good," Halberd agreed.

Ironchain grunted at Halberd.

Kuguru looked at the blue dragon and said, "Calm down."

Ironchain nodded and stopped grunting.

"As long as the situation remain, it will be best for our world to remain neutral in this," The Commander concluded.

Tasuku lightly lowered his head, but he was expecting this. He raised his head and asked, "Is the Dragon Council the highest rank in the Dragon World?"

Jackknife thought and replied, "No. There is a dragon who can take some decision above the council if he wants too. I cannot try and speak with him thought. He will only ignore me."

"You mean my father?" Drum asked.

The other's looked at Drum.

"You mean your father is like the king of the Dragon World?" Gao asked.

Drum scratched his hairs and replied, "In a way. He is the most powerful dragon of my world and defeated every dragons standing in his way. He united the dragons together long ago. He might be opened to Jackknife situation. He's wiser than the council."

Tasuku walked closer to Drum and asked, "If you are his son, you can ask him to listen to Jackknife claim."

Drum looked at Tasuku and sighed, "Don't count on me. My father is Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII and believe me, he won't listen to me."

"Why?" Tasuku asked.

"My father and I aren't in... good term," Drum chuckled nervously and nervously, "He doesn't listen to me. If I try talking to him, he'll give me one hell of a lecture and probably a painful kick. Also, when I came here alone, he's really pissed off against me and times will only make it worse."

"Drum's cannot use his family bond to help Jack," Tasuku concluded, turning his head toward Jack.

Halberd snapped his finger and said, "But The Punisher is high in the hierarchy and a powerful dragon. I know your father respect him. If he speaks on Jackknife behalf, it can be possible to end the bounty on his head and maybe obtain pardon for his treason."

Jackknife nodded negatively and replied, "I do not really believe it will be possible. This idea can be possible, but the chances are lower than we might think," he looked at Tasuku with uncertainty while the boy gave him the same look.

Everyone was silent and said nothing.

The Commander walked closer to Tasuku and put his hand on his shoulder, "Tasuku. What Jackknife said is true and the chance might be low for you, but there is little option for you. Ask yourself this, should you take your chance to hide with Jackknife forever or try to convince The Punisher to let Jackknife free and be forgiven for his crime? No one can take this decision except you and Jackknife. It should be Jackknife, but this is a family decision."

Tasuku took a while before replying, "So... This is our choice. Try to remain hidden or take the chance to talk to The Punisher," he closed his eyes and said, "I don't know. I don't know what we should do."

The Commander said, "Take your time."

Tasuku opened his eyes and nodded.

"Tasuku," Gao said, attracting his attention. Gao gave him a thumbs up and said, "No matter what. You can count on me."

Baku and Kuguru walked on both side of Gao.

"We are friend after all. We will support your choice," Baku said.

Kuguru added, "This is something we cannot choose for you, but no matter what, we shall respect your decision."

Ironchain, Drum and Halberd said nothing.

Tasuku looked at the Commander and said with a small smile, "Thank you. I'll think about it at home," he turned toward Jackknife, "Let's go."

Jackknife nodded and waited for the boy to climb on his back. He expanded his wings and flew away.

The other's watched the dragon flying away while the Commander returned in the helicopter.

"Wait!" Gao said rushing near him.

"What is it Gao?" he asked.

"Do you know where Tasuku lives?" Gao asked.

The Commander nodded and smiled, "Tasuku is lucky to have a friend like you," he said before giving the location of Tasuku's house.

"Thank you," Gao said.

"Gao Mikado. When Tasuku makes his choice, I want to know what it is. I'll give my report to the Ministry of defense now. I also need to speak with the other one who lives with a creature of another world too like Tetsuya," the Commander said. He climbed in the helicopter and it flew away.

The children and the dragons returned to their home, except Ironchain.

"Halberd, are you returning to the Mikado's home?" Ironchain asked.

"Yes. This is where we live for now," Halberd replied.

"Then I'm going to Kuguru's house," Ironchain suddenly said.

"What?" the other's yelled.

Halberd put his hand on his chest, feeling his heart breaking as he asked, "Why?"

Ironchain clenched his fist and yelled, "You want to know why? It's obvious! We are best friends since we came out of our eggs! We always supported each other's when things were hard! You are wise and always take the right decision because you cannot stand doing the wrong thing! You have a powerful sense of justice. No matter what happens, I always support your decision and believe you've done the right choice! You also know that I always support you! But now... Now! You never told during three years that you helped Jackknife to escape justice because you didn't believe in me! You didn't believe me! I never- I never felt so betrayed by you!" he breathed loudly after emptying the weight of his heart.

Halberd lowered his head. His tail was between his legs as he said, "I-" but couldn't say another world. An honest tear felt from his eyes and flew away.

The other's looked at Ironchain silently.

Drum crossed his arms and asked, "Didn't you exaggerated?"

"No! This is how I fell!" Ironchain yelled.

Drum saw that behind the blue dragon rage, he saw a dragon holding the best he could his tears, "Let's go."

"But-" Gao was cut.

"We have to go," Drum ordered. He pointed his back on the two boys.

Gao and Baku climbed on Drum's back, after Baku hesitated.

Ironchain looked at Kuguru and said, "Climb on my back. You'll guide me to your home."

Kuguru was unsure, but decided to accept. She didn't want Ironchain mood to worsen.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 27.

Next chapter: The Decision.

This will have some interaction between Ironchain and Kuguru while Tasuku had to make his decision.


	28. Chapter 28: The Decision

In the Mikado's dojo, Halberd was sitting on the ground and looked lifelessly at the roof while his chest plate was put at a corner. His tail lightly tapped on the ground. Axia and Drum weren't there, leaving Halberd in his thought. Axia had tried to talk, but Halberd refused to speak with him and ignored the blue dragon until he left.

"Well... I destroy our friendship by keeping my sins a secret," Halberd concluded. He sighed loudly and lowered his head, "I'm an idiot. I doubt him at a time where I should have trusted him."

He then quietly wimped when he was sure no one was there before starting to silently cry. Tears felt from his eyes, but stopped when he heard footstep. He cleaned his eyes and looked at the entrance. He tried to give his serious face and crossed his arms.

"I told you that-" he stopped talking when he saw Hanako coming toward him. He shook his head and said as he lowered his eyes, "-I want to be alone."

Hanako walked closer to the dragon and sat next to him.

Halberd took a deep breath and said, "Why did you come here?"

Hanako worryingly replied, "Because you didn't come to eat with us. I brought something for you," she said, giving bread on the dragon palm.

Halberd looked at the bread and remained motionless. That was until his stomach grunted and he ate it in one bite, "Thank you," he then forced a smile and said, "You can leave me alone now. Please."

Hanako nodded negatively and put her hand on the dragon hand. She asked the question Halberd didn't want to answer, "What happened between you and Ironchain?"

Halberd didn't say anything. He looked at the hand and finally replied, "He and I have a fight."

"But you aren't hurt," Hanako replied.

Halberd nodded and specified, "A verbal fight. I did something really bad. He and I are... were best friend until he realised I knew where Jackknife lived and that I helped him from the start. He's enraged because of this. I betray him because I kept a secret. He thinks that I betray him."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because- Because I didn't want him to be accused of treason because of me," Halberd answered. His close his eyes and barely contain a sob, "It's my fault. We were best friend since we came out of our eggs. I-"

Hanako hugged the dragon and Halberd remained still. He slowly lowered his eyes toward her. He then embraced her.

"You're going to make it up Halberd," Hanako told the dragon.

Halberd sobbed and replied, "I hope and... Thank you."

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Decision**

Ironchain was sitting on the roof of Kuguru home and looked at the sky with only few stars on it, "The light of the city is such a waste," he commented when he remember all the stars he could see from Dragon world. "I wonder if Earth appears as a star back home?"

He heard someone climbing on the roof and saw Kuguru joining him.

She sat by his side and asked, "Why did you suddenly want to go outside?"

Ironchain flinched and replied a little nervously, "You're chamber is... too girly for me."

Kuguru replied, "If you think that's girly, then you are far from it."

"I saw Gao's chamber and it's not like yours. It's just... girly," Ironchain replied, not finding how to explain what he thought of her chamber.

Kuguru nodded and changed the subject, "Are you thinking about Halberd?"

The blue dragon snickered and replied, without losing his calm, "No. I was thinking about the stars. I don't want to think about that bastard."

She sighed. She looked at his face and saw the lips of the dragon slowly dropping as he looked at the moon.

"Can you tell me how you became friend with Halberd?" Kuguru asked.

Ironchain turned toward her and nodded, "I don't mind," he put his claw on his jaw and thought about it for a while, "You remember I said that we knew each other's since we came out of our eggs, correct?"

Kuguru nodded.

"Obviously, it's not possible. We came from two different dragon clans," Ironchain said. He then looked at the moon and said with a small smile, "I was really young back then, as big as my mini form. The two clans met for an alliance during a war between dragons. Drum's father was victorious in the end, but that's not important. Back then, I was shyer than now."

Kuguru lightly chuckled, "Can't imagine it. You aren't shy at all."

Ironchain chuckled, "I'm not anymore. I don't hide between my father legs anymore. Back to the subject, during the meeting, I met Halberd who didn't change that much. He was always standing up with his head up. I thought he was arrogant and I disliked him at first."

Kuguru asked, "What happened for you to become friends?"

Ironchain thought about it and replied, "That's the main question I always asked, even more now. What happened exactly? The only thing I know is that I walked alone during the meeting, too boring for me. He followed me and talked to me. I don't remember the conversation, but he was mostly talking about where I was going and asked if he had done something wrong when I glared at him, hiding my shy the best he could. He knew I was shy as he calmly talked kindly, respecting who I was. That's when friendship sparkled. It burned strongly and suddenly, we were best friend. Sometimes, friendship just happens because we simply talked. I don't know how he said it to me, but I think somethings makes me realised he wasn't arrogant. Now," he lowered his eyes and clenched his fist, "He kept things from me. He never hides anything to me because he trusts me, or so I thought. Maybe he doubted me or doesn't really trust me. That's though is so-" he suddenly aggressively said, "Enraging."

Kuguru let him calm down before asking, "What will happen between you two?"

The dragon sighed and looked at the moon. He whispered, "I don't know. I can't think of what will happen between us. I just don't want to see him as long as possible. I need to process and think. Everything is put in question now."

"You should ask him why he hides it from you," Kuguru suggested.

"Will he answer or remain quiet? I don't know. Well-" the dragon stretched his arms and legs, "I'm tired. Maybe a night sleep will give me an answer."

"You're going to sleep on the roof?"

"Yeah. I'm used to sleep outside before. Also, your chamber is too girly for me," Ironchain replied with a small smirk before turning in his chibi form.

The girl sighed and let him rest for the night.

* * *

It was Saturday after school. Gao walked outside with Drum discreetly following him from the sky. Gao checked the indications as he walked until he was in front of Tasuku's apartment. He looked at the sky and said, "Good thing there's an elevator."

Drum watched in the air and started counting the floors. He wondered how high it was since he couldn't sent Jackknife anywhere, "No wonder we couldn't find him," he commented.

Gao entered in the apartment and pressed the forty floors and waited. It took a few minutes, but it was better than by the stairs. He walked outside and moved toward Tasuku home. Once in front of the door, he knocked and waited.

"Who's there?" Tasuku voice cautiously asked.

Gao knew anything could happen to Jack and preferred to be careful. He replied, "It's me Tasuku. I didn't see you at school. I was worried, so I came here."

"How did you get my address? I didn't give it to you," Tasuku asked as he opened the door with a smile.

"The Commander gave it after I asked," Gao replied with a smile. He walked inside and took off his shoes. He saw Jackknife looking at them.

"Hello Gao. It's nice to meet you in better circumstance," Jackknife said.

Gao nodded and replied, "Hello Jackknife."

"Do you need anything?" the boy asked.

"We should open a window. Drum must be waiting outside. He wanted to follow me when I knew I'll come here," Gao said.

Tasuku nodded and opened a window. A minute later, Drum came inside in his mini form and landed in the house. Him and Jackknife glared for a few seconds before Drum sat on a chair.

The boy closed the window and said, "Why did you come here? I still need time to think about what I should do. Should we try to hide again, or try our luck with The Punisher?"

"That's why you didn't come to school today?" Gao asked.

Tasuku nodded.

"This isn't an easy decision. We talked about it, but we can't reach a decision," Jackknife explained.

Drum crossed his arms and said, "It isn't something simple. I'm lucky I haven't to make a choice. You know how powerful The Punisher is right?"

Jackknife nodded, "Extremely powerful. I am strong and experimented, but he is older and stronger. If he attacked as we show up, I don't think the spellcard will be that useful."

Tasuku sat near his friend and looked at Gao, "I know we don't have unlimited time, but what we have isn't enough."

Gao lightly smiled and replied, "Remember what we said. We will support you no matter what. I'm ready to fight by your side no matter what."

Jackknife looked at Drum, "What about you?"

Drum scratched the back of his head and said, "I don't know. I'll get pulverised by my father if I fight by your side and I'll end up like pudding."

Tasuku asked, "But I'll put you in danger Gao. Jack and I shouldn't drag you into this."

Gao adjusted his jacket and replied, "Tasuku. If I don't help you, I'll always regret it. I am the Sunfighter. I won't leave you alone against them."

Tasuku lightly smiled and put his hand on Jackknife snout.

Jackknife commented, "Sounds likes someone I know well."

"I'm not like him," Tasuku defensively replied.

"You don't want to leave me alone against them either. Even when I wanted too."

"Tasuku," Gao said, gaining their attention, "I also thought about it. I think you should talk to The Punisher."

Tasuku took a deep breath and asked, "Why?"

"Because it is the only way to end it once and for all. If you continue hiding, they will find you eventually," Gao started.

"Their might also be some bounty hunter who won't hesitate to put the town in fire and blood to get you. This is something you shouldn't forget. If you get out of the city, they will search for you until the rest of your life," Drum said.

Tasuku put his hand on his chest and partially closed his eyes while Jackknife looked at Drum.

Gao added, "Confronting him, no matter what happen, might be the only way to end this. You won't have to hide anymore. I'll speak on your behalf to The Punisher and try to convince him that Jackknife isn't a bad dragon. I know he has done the right thing and The Punisher is a good dragon."

Jackknife asked, "How can you be sure he might even consider your words?"

"I don't know, but I am willing to try. As I said, I'll be by your side no matter what," Gao said with a smile.

Tasuku opened his eyes and smiled, "You're going to keep your words? No matter how hard it gets, you will speak on Jackknife behalf."

"Yes. It is a promise, but not as the Sunfighter, but as your friend," Gao said with his biggest and confident smile.

The boy put his left hand on his blue hair and smiled, "I didn't thought you would really keep your words no matter what. You are both right. There is a chance to give Jackknife freedom once and for all. Running away will only bring misery to ourselves around us," he clenched his hand and continued, "We aren't alone anymore. You are here, maybe Drum."

"If Gao is that serious, I'll have to help him," Drum sighed.

"There's also Halberd, Baku and Kuguru," Tasuku finished. He then thought about it, "Maybe Ironchain."

"Maybe," Jackknife said.

"That's why," he looked at Jackknife. The dragon nodded, agreeing with his decision, "We will talk to The Punisher. We will convince him that Jackknife isn't guilty of treason. He did it because it was the only right thing to do. Right Jack?"

Jackknife smiled and replied, "With such determination, I can only agree with you."

"Thanks Gao," Tasuku said.

"I know we can do it. Once you called The Commander, I'll talk with The Punisher."

Tasuku nodded. The four talked for an hour before Gao and Drum returned to their home. Tasuku gave his phone number and Gao his own.

Once Tasuku and Jackknife were alone, the green dragon stood up and said with a smile, "You have a great friend Tasuku."

Tasuku nodded, "I know. I believe everything will be alright."

"The hardest thing is to come Tasuku. But we are ready," Jackknife said.

Tasuku nodded and thought how it will all end.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 28.

Next chapter: Battle Of Freedom part 1.


	29. Chapter 29: Soon, We Fight For Freedom

OC: For the guest who asked the question, The Punisher is an OC I created for the story. He is the one of the two OC's right now.

The other one hasn't appear in person, but she was the one who gave the Commander his mission to find the dragons and find out what was going on.

Warning, the title has change because the prefinal battle was pretty long.

It was Sunday morning, the day where it was everything or nothing for Tasuku and Jackknife.

Gao wanted to give his friend all the chance he could have and for Jackknife. It was the right thing to do for them.

He watched Halberd ending the communication with The Punisher. He turned toward Gao and said, "I asked for The Punisher to come here. He won't take long before he's here," the dragon lowered his head for a few seconds before asking, "Have you warned your parents?"

"Yes. Dad and mom agreed with my decision, after I explained everything twice. Mom also said that she'll come with us," Gao replied. He felt better with his mother here, giving moral support and probably watching him.

Halberd nodded, "You know that you reached the point of no return now right?"

Gao nodded.

Drum walked down the stairs in his armor and grumbled, "Sorry. Had trouble sleeping. Everything is so...difficult to hold in me. I don't know what The Punisher will do once we explain it to him. He could arrest us immediately."

"I am not worried," Gao replied.

"We don't know him that well and especially you," Halberd warned.

Drum nodded and tried to reply something when a loud sound resonated outside. His mother said, "I'll open the door."

Suzumi opened the door and saw The Punisher in front of her, "Hello Punisher."

"Hello Miss Suzumi. Gao wanted to speak with me. Where is he?" The Punisher asked.

"He's in the Dojo, waiting for you," Suzumi said.

She followed the dragon in the dojo where Gao, Drum and Halberd were waiting for him, sitting on ground and bowing when he came.

"You wanted to speak with me?" The Punisher asked curiously.

"Yes. There is a lot I need to tell you. It's about Jackknife," Gao said.

The Punisher saw the hands of the boy lightly shaking. He lightly frowned and asked, "Tell me everything."

Gao, Drum and Halberd explained everything from the start, hoping that The Punisher will be understandable.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Soon, We Fight For Freedom**

The Punisher crossed his arms and said nothing when they finished explaining everything. The dragon had his eyes closed and said nothing for a while.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Drum asked curiously and also worried of The Punisher next action.

The Punisher opened his eyes and his tail whipped the ground. Gao flinched, but not Drum and Halberd who noticed it wasn't an aggressive act.

Suzumi walked near Gao, just in case he tried to hurt her son, "Do not hit the floor that way."

The Punisher replied, "I'm sorry Miss Suzumi. Gao. I've made my decision. Call Findar the 100th and his friend. We shall meet in the park in one hour. There is one thing to say and something extremely important to do."

Drum and Halberd wondered what he meant by that.

"You're going to help Jackknife?" Gao asked the dragon.

The Punisher didn't reply to the boy. He looked at him and saw his eyes asking for an answer, "I shall decide after I speak with Jackknife. You want me to use my influence to speak with Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII and give him pardon. I cannot immediately accept it."

Halberd looked at Gao and said, "He shall be the judge of that."

"As for you Halberd, you shall also be judge for your actions against the Dragon world. You betrayed your kind to protect Jackknife and hid everything for three years," The Punisher calmly said. He turned toward him and added, "I should arrest you right now... but depending on what I decide with Findar the 100th the punishment will depend on it."

Halberd nodded, ready to accept the consequences of his actions.

Drum was nervous about what would happen to him when The Punisher said, "You're father shall decide of your punishment."

Drum gulped, it was worse than he thought. He knew his father won't give him mercy.

The Punisher looked at the boy and said, "I shall wait at the park."

He left them alone.

"Why isn't Gao in trouble?" Drum asked curiously.

"He's not from our world. So he has no right to decide anything," Halberd replied.

"I'll call Tasuku and tell him what he said," Gao said walked toward the phone.

Suzumi lightly smiled and asked, "What's going to happen now?"

Drum and Halberd raised their shoulder.

"Don't know. I hope for them that the best will come," Suzumi said.

* * *

Tasuku hanged at Jackknife throat as they flew toward the park. The boy was nervous when he got Gao's call and heard that The Punisher wanted to meet them in the park.

"Are you nervous?" Jackknife asked.

Tasuku replied nervously, "Yeah. I cannot believe it might be your chance to be free."

Jackknife looked forward. His eyes were partially closed and he replied, "The chance is small, but we are ready to get I," he shook his head and put more convictions in his words, "Tasuku, we are going to take it."

"You're right Jack. I never see him before. What about you?"

"I saw him in the battlefield once. He was in his mini form and defeated many of his enemies by himself. Of course, they weren't strong, but their number should affect the fight, but it didn't. The Punisher is someone who can be merciless toward his enemies, but kind toward his friends and those who had nothing to do. This is why he was probably sent here to arrest me," he answered.

Tasuku gulped when he thought about an actual battle against him, if the Punisher was in his real form, "He must be extremely powerful if he gives all he has."

"Yes. Only a few dragons bested him and Drum's father was one of them," Jackknife looked at the ground and said, "We are here. I can see them waiting for us."

"Let's go," Tasuku said, trying to have a stern face.

Jackknife flew down and landed on the grass. Tasuku climbed down and looked at everyone. He saw Gao with his friends, the dragons and a tall woman he never met before. For the dragons, Ironchain was far from Halberd and was ignoring that dragon existence. Near Drum was another blue one who tried to cuddle him, but Drum maintained a distance. He then recognised Zanya and Tsukikage, who were accompanied by a young boy dressed like a ninja. Near him was a boy with strange banana haircut and a pink demon smirking.

In front of them raised The Punisher with his massive body.

"He's in his mini form," Jackknife whispered.

Tasuku internally gasped when he saw that he was around Drum's size, but knowing it was his mini form, it would mean that his real form must be much bigger.

The Punisher looked right in the eyes of Jackknife and said nothing. He was watching the dragons and reading in his eyes.

Tasuku was lightly nervous as he turned toward the others. He was surprised to see Zanya, who wasn't trying to attack him this time.

"This is really quiet yo," Tetsuya commented.

"The Punisher is evaluating Jackknife," Halberd replied.

Asmodai smirked, "Are you sure it's that and not something else?" he implied.

Drum grumbled, "No. There's nothing else."

Zanya turned toward Gao and asked, "You really believe that Jackknife isn't a dangerous criminal?"

Gao turned toward him and said, "Yes. He didn't deny he killed other dragons, but it was the only thing he could do."

"What do you think Tsukikage?" Zanya asked.

"Nin!" He took out a scroll written: Let's leave that to The Punisher.

Zanya nodded and crossed his arms.

"Do you think the bad guys are around here?" Akatsuki asked looking around.

It was Suzumi who replied, "Of course. There are many of us here. If they try anything, they'll face my wrath," she said with a smirk.

"You cannot hurt a monster yo," Tetsuya commented.

"She beaten Drum once," Gao said.

Drum color faded from his scales while everyone else looked at him in disbelief.

"He's about to speak," Kuguru warned when The Punisher whipped the ground with his tail.

The Punisher said, "It is possible that I speak with Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII."

Tasuku smiled while Jackknife wasn't.

The Punisher tail suddenly hit the ground, "However, I cannot waste his time for guess. I do not know a lot about you Jackknife and it's possible that you managed to manipulate everyone."

"He didn't!" Tasuku yelled.

The Punisher replied calmly, "I cannot believe words alone young boy. Lies can always come from the mouth of everyone, for bad or good reasons. You are a criminal Jackknife and the accusations against you demands caution. I've seen criminals trying this before Findar the 100th. For their survival and freedom, they are ready to try anything."

"He's not lying and didn't manipulate everyone! He saved me, took care of me and he's always here for me!" Tasuku yelled again, glaring at the dragon.

The Punisher remained calm, "There is an old saying about the dragons," At those words, Jackknife started stretching his body, surprising Tasuku until he heard The Punisher saying, "That the only way to know the true, it's through a battle. A fight where lies evaporated and the true of the heart reveal itself. You understand Jackknife. If you want me to believe your words, we will have to fight, no spellcards, no weapons, only our fang, claw and tails."

Jackknife took out his metal plates and his blade helmet and stepped forward. He turned toward Tasuku and said, "Put the deck down please."

Tasuku hesitated, knowing how powerful the Punisher was. He saw insistence in the eyes of the green dragon and put it on the ground.

The Punisher suddenly asked, "Is there anyone who truly believes Jackknife words and wants to stand by his side? Except for you Halberd, as you are another criminal."

Gao turned toward Drum who knew what he was silently asking.

 _Do I really believe Jackknife? Yes._ Drum told himself. Jackknife was ready to fight the punisher and risked everything right now. He took off his armor and put the drill on the ground and walked forward while Gao let his deck on the ground. "I shall stand by his side. Gao and I truly believe him."

The Punisher looked at Drum and nodded. He turned toward everyone else and ordered, "We need some spaces."

Axia jumped by surprised and hugged Drum.

"Let me go!" Drum yelled.

"This is a lucky hug Drum-kin," Axia replied with a smile before releasing him.

Everyone walked until they were near the trees. Jackknife and Drum were on one side while The Punisher was at the other side. The air suddenly turned heavier as the dragons muscles expended, waiting to be released and beginning a great and intense battle.

Their muscles suddenly released their energy as the three dragons charged, preparing their claws for the first strike.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 29.

The next chapter is the final battle of this Arc before we reach the beginning of the end. You'll know when the Arc ends because the next Arc will be foreshadowed.

Chapter 30: Freedom Fight.

Just one part focusing on it and after the fight.

Chapter 31: ?. I won't show it now.

After this, around one or two chapters to conclude the Arc.


	30. Chapter 30: Freedom Fight

**Chapter 30: Freedom Fight**

Jackknife dashed faster than Drum and used his claw to slash The Punisher. The Punisher grabbed the wrist of the green dragon and threw him on the ground behind him.

Drum tried to kick The Punisher when he wasn't looking, but the dragon suddenly turned around and dodged Drum's feet. The Punisher grabbed the tail and spun Drum over him.

"Ouah! I think I'm about to throw up!" Drum yelled.

The Punisher let the tail go and Drum crashed on Jackknife chest and they rolled on the ground. The two coughed loudly and stood up.

The Punisher watched them and put his hands on his side and nodded negatively, "Is that all you can do? I'm disappointed."

Drum opened his mouth and breathed fire. The Punisher opened his mouth and breathed air out of his lungs. The fire was blocked and came back toward Drum, who dodged his own flame at the last second.

"He's really tough," Drum commented as he put his hand on his jaw.

Jackknife looked at his ally and replied, "Much more than I anticipated. I do not think we have a chance to defeat him that way."

"It just started," Drum replied. He charged toward The Punisher and tried to punch the dragon.

The Punisher blocked it and tried to grab it, but Drum moved his hand out of The Punisher reach. Drum tried to kick him, but he blocked it again.

Jackknife thought about it as Drum continued fighting The Punisher himself. He decided not to let Drum fight alone and charged. He opened his mouth and tried to bite the arm, but The Punisher grabbed his throat. The Punisher threw his face against Drum's face and kicked Jackknife to his belly and threw them away. The two dragons crashed on the ground and bounced in the air before landing on their feet, panting.

The Punisher took a deep breath and watched them, waiting for them to come.

Drum took a step forward, but Jackknife put his hand on his shoulder, "Wait. We cannot hope to win without any strategy. Charging alone won't do anything."

Drum grunted before sighing, "You're right. We couldn't even hit The Punisher. He's just too strong."

Jackknife replied, "We need to fight together, not as an individual."

Drum looked at the green dragon and nodded.

As the dragons were talking and The Punisher waiting for their next assault, Tasuku was growing nervous for his friend.

"Things aren't going well for now," Halberd commented.

Akatsuki said, "They are losing the fight."

Ironchain added his own comment, "The Punisher is a strong as his reputation goes. They didn't stand a chance from the start."

"So the battle was unfair?" Zanya asked.

"Jack has no chance at all?" Tasuku asked as he worryingly looked at his friend.

"Nin," Tsukikage took a scroll written, Maybe.

"What do you mean maybe?" Baku asked.

Axia lightly chuckled. He grabbed the other's attention. Asmodai also started chuckling and the other's glared at him.

"What is it yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"The battle isn't unfair. You just got the wrong objective of this fight," Asmodai replied.

"This battle isn't about winning the fight in the way you are expecting it," Axia replied as he corrected his monocle, "I would have objected if The Punisher didn't specify it before the battle."

"What is it?" Gao asked.

Kuguru thought about it and smiled, "Right. He talked about it before the fight."

Suzumi smiled and put her on her son shoulder, "You just have to worry about the fact that they could get really wounded before the end of the fight."

Axia put his claw under his eyes and said, "Sadly, my lucky hug isn't really helping. I just hope my Drum-kin isn't too hurt, because hugging him won't be good for a while."

"The lucky hug isn't working. If it was, more dragons would ask to be hugged by you," Halberd commented.

"I'm sorry," Axia replied walking closer to Halberd before using his tail to whip the foot of the dragon, "But hugs are only for my Drum-kins."

"They are about to continue the battle yo," Tetsuya said pointing to the two dragons charging at The Punisher.

Jackknife gave a small nod to Drum before flying higher in the air. Drum clenched his fist and started punching the older dragon. The Punisher blocked every attack toward him at ease and kept a side glance at Jackknife. Drum smirked when he suddenly gave a dropkick and hit the ankle of The Punisher. He failed to break the balance of the other dragon, but Drum obtained his entire attention.

It was then that Jackknife closed his wings and charged at his adversary, pointing his feet at his target head. The Punisher turned his glance at the last second and dodged it at the last second. Even if Jackknife failed his attack, he suddenly twitched his tail and smacked the face of The Punisher.

The Punisher put one hand on his snout and lightly smirked before grabbed Jackknife by his neck and head-butt Jackknife snout. Both dragons had nose bleed and their eyes crossed. Drum appeared behind The Punisher and grabbed his tail, trying to list the other dragon, but he was too heavy for Drum's strength.

"Too heavy!" Drum grunted.

"No. I just stuck myself on the ground," The Punisher replied.

Drum saw the feet of the other dragon on the ground. The Punisher twitched his tail up and down until he crushed the younger dragon on the ground. Jackknife opened his mouth and grabbed the other arm of The Punisher. He pulled it near his mouth and bit it as strong as he could.

The Punisher screamed in pain by the sudden bite and threw Jackknife in the air out of reflex. Jackknife took this opportunity to fly toward Drum and flew at a safe distance before facing The Punisher, who was charging at them.

Drum suddenly stood up and kicked the snout of the other dragon by surprise, before he and Jackknife charged at The Punisher and used their claws, foots and their sharp teeth and tried to pierce his defense. Despite the bite, The Punisher had no problem using his wounded arm to block the assault of the two dragons before he jumped in the air and gave a spin kick at their flank and threw them away.

Jackknife and Drum landed on their feet, but panted loudly by their own exhaustion.

"This isn't good. We are still losing the fight," Drum grunted.

Jackknife nodded and replied, "This is a real dragon fight Drum. Not any practice you must have when you were younger."

Drum silently nodded when he realised it. He lightly smiled and said, "Let's keep this up Jackknife, even if we can't win."

"Yes," Jackknife replied before they charged toward The Punisher.

The dragon prepared to receive them and once the two dragons were in his range, he blocked their assault the best he could. Drum suddenly jumped in the air and kicked right on Punisher throat. Jackknife took his chance and tackled the chest of his adversary.

"Not bad," The Punisher commented before grabbing both dragons and crushing them together.

They grunted painfully before The Punisher let them felt on the ground. Jackknife and Drum tried to stand up, but the tail of The Punisher hit their back and put them back on the ground.

The Punisher watched them trying to stand up and fight. He kneed in front of them and raised their face and looked at them.

The others watched silently, knowing that the battle was over.

The Punisher stood up and turned around, "This battle is over. It was long enough to see you through during this battle. It is pointless to continue and wounded you even more than it is necessary. Tasuku, Gao. You can take your spellcards and heal them. Once it is done, I shall give you my decision."

Gao and Tasuku healed their friend and the two dragons stood up and re-equipped their gear and watched The Punisher.

The dragon had a small smile on his face, but no one knew what was in his mind.

"What is your decision?" Tasuku nervously asked as he put his hand on Jackknife waist.

The Punisher watched Tasuku and replied, "The battle was more important than who shall be victorious. The true was the most important par and it revealed itself. I saw what was in your eyes Jackknife," he crossed his arms and replied, "What you were telling me from the start was true. I can see your strong bond with Tasuku and also who you were. During the fight, you were watching over Drum a few times and managed to work together with him, who was your enemy previously. It is clear now that I can and will speak with Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII and ask him to come here."

Tasuku and Jackknife both have a huge smile when they heard the news. They both knew that freedom was soon at their grasp, if they were lucky and Drum's father agreed with changing the judgement over Jackknife.

"You both did it!" Gao joyfully yelled at the dragons.

Drum scratched the back of his head and replied, "Yeah."

"Not an easy fight. He has much more experience than us," Jackknife commented.

"What is going to happen now yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"My bet is that this dragon will come soon and might chance the verdict of Jackknife," Asmodai replied with a small grin.

Jackknife suddenly yawned, "That battle was really tiresome."

"Maybe we should celebrate it," Gao suggested.

"Gao. It's not done yet," his mother warned, "There is one more thing left. Jackknife, Tasuku," she gained their attention, "Once Jackknife is free, we should celebrate it. You should come to our house. After all, you are a friend of my son."

Tasuku looked at Jack, "She's your mother?"

Gao nodded.

The group talked together about their victory and what was coming soon. The only except was Halberd and Ironchain who were away from the group. Ironchain wasn't looking at Halberd and said nothing.

Kuguru noticed it and turned around, watching them, but didn't do anything unless something happened.

Halberd took a step toward Ironchain but, "Don't come any closer Thunder Knight Halberd Dragon."

Halberd stopped, but it was painfully that Ironchain was now using his name and title. He said, "Ironchain. I'm sorry that I kept it hidden from you. I just-"

"I don't want any of your excuses. It's too late from the moment-" Ironchain turned toward Halberd and looked in his eyes with his fury, "- **You didn't have faith in me.** You are just a soldier for me now Halberd."

Halberd said, "Ironcha-"

"Enough," Ironchain grunted before pointing his claw at Halberd snout, "There is nothing you can say to me! You didn't trust me!"

"Let me explain-" Halberd was cut once again.

"No. You should have known Halberd. You should have known I would help you and be by your side, no matter what you do," Ironchain grunted.

Halberd saw tears falling from Ironchain while the blue dragon tail was at his lowest. Ironchain cleaned his face of his tears and turned around, "I don't want you to search for me. If you still value what remains of our friendship, then you won't come after me."

Ironchain walked toward Kuguru and left Halberd alone.

The dragon said nothing as he watched the other's together. He silently opened his wings and flew toward the sky.

Ironchain took a glance toward Halberd and felt his heart cracking. He lowered his head and thought. _Why didn't I let him explain? I... I don't understand. Why don't I want to hear his explanation? I don't understand._ Regretting his words, but refusing to change his minds, he knew that there was no turning back now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Next one, we have Drum's father paying a visit.

Chapter 31: Jackknife Sentence.

After this: Chapter 32: A Changing world.

Chapter 33: Birth Of The New Police Force. (Obvious what I'm bringing here)

This chapter will conclude the arc and initiate the next one.


	31. Chapter 31: Jackknife Sentence

AC: Dear Guest who send me the suggestion. The idea is interesting with Drum meeting those of other words for his alternate form, but I am not sure how to integrate them in the AU I've putted. I put Jackknife in an alternate form because of a spellcard Tasuku used and I intended to be the same way with Drum for his temporary transformation (Throught a quest a little like in the anime when he returned to his father to grow stronger).

Since there is no buddyfight, some element of the story will go faster and some filler will be jumped. As it is a AU, one character from Season 2 (The anime I'm talking about) will appear then and not later.

I already planned one permanent transformation at the Season three of this story while the second season focused more on another element, which grew hair longer (It's obvious what I'm talking about). In this story, the second season is based on the first season of this story. Some of the monsters could be used as an idea since I intended Halberd to confront his clan in the second season.

* * *

It was the next day since The Punisher fought against Jackknife and Drum. The Mikado's family where waiting for Drum's father to come at their home. The Punisher warned them that he would escort him to their home today.

Tasuku and Jackknife were also in the family's home, sitting on the ground of the dojo while Gao and his mother were practicing, despite the fact that they knew that Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII was coming.

Drum tail was tapping the ground nervously as the thought of his father coming. He knew too well how his father would be pissed off by his actions. Not only did he go alone in his mission, but he ended up helping Jackknife. He watched Jackknife and Tasuku who were also nervous, just as Gao who wasn't completely focused in his training.

Axia remained away from Drum as he saw him nervous and didn't want to stay near him when his father would be there. So, he focused on checking on a spellcard he had in his hand as he gave a few side-glance at Gao. _I should eventually give that card back._ He thought as he looked at the spellcard.

The only one missing in the dojo was Halberd who was currently on the roof of the house, wanting to be alone until Drum's father was there.

They heard the sound of someone knocking at the door. Drum gasped quietly and lightly clapped his teeth, knowing that it was time.

"I'll open the door," Takashi walked toward the door and opened it. He was surprised when he saw the big dragon at the entrance with The Punisher by his side.

"Hello human. I am here to meet with Findar the 100th," the dragon said.

Takashi was intimidated by the aura released by Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII. It was the aura of a leader among his kind, showing his strength and dominance, even if he wasn't really trying too, "O-of course. He's in the Dojo."

Drum's father lowered his head and entered in the house with the Punisher and walked in the dojo.

Jackknife and Drum's father crossed their gaze and said nothing. Fang Slade looked at his son in his eyes and Drum knew he was dead as his tail was nervously moving on the ground.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Jackknife Sentence**

"Is everyone here?" Drum's father asked as he looked around. He noticed that a dragon was missing.

"I'm here," Halberd said as he entered in the dojo. His lips were down and his tail was low, clearly not in a bad mood. He felt lightly depressed.

"Ironchain isn't here, but what we are discussing about doesn't concern him," The Punisher said.

"Good. Before we begin with Findar the 100th, I have something to tell my son," he said before turning his gaze upon his son.

Drum felt a target mark was pointing toward him and would demolish him in the next second if he said nothing. His father walked closer and Drum gasped loudly as he stood up and waited for the storm. He knew too well what would happen if he tried to back away or defend himself.

He looked at his father eyes, since he was in his mini form; he had to raise his head when his father was close. He saw the fire in his eyes and also surrounding his body, thought it was only a hallucination.

"Son. I am very disappointed in you," his father started.

Drum felt his body becoming sweaty as he hesitated to reply, not sure if it would make it worse or not. He eventually replied, "I know."

"You do realise what you did to enrage me right?" his father grunted lightly.

Drum's tail twitched nervously as he played with his fingers and replied, "Yes."

"What did you do then?" he asked.

Drum gulped loudly as his throat expended. He was never sure of the right answer when he was asked this question, "I went to this world alone to hunt Findar the 100th down. I disobey you by doing that and I didn't accomplish my mission. I didn't accomplish it because it wasn't the right thing to do father."

His father looked at him and remained furious to the same level. Drum told himself, _I got the wrong answer again._

"Half right," his father replied. He waited a few seconds to see his son getting even more nervous and said, "You brought shame to the clan name by disobeying the very basic of the mission! It was a team mission and you went solo! Not only that, but you ended up gravely injured and you only survived because the boy saved you! You knew you were going in an unknown and possible dangerous world and yet, you went anyway!"

"S-Sorry father!" Drum yelled fearfully.

"Time for some discipline son," his father calmly said walking closer to his son.

Drum painfully yelled as the punishment was censored for the readers.

Once it was over, the XIII walked toward Jackknife, living Drum on the ground with a few bruises and his soul slowly flying out of his mouth.

"You are still a child son," he grunted before turning to Jackknife.

No one talked in the dojo or did anything. Only Suzumi was unfazed by the dragon fury while her husband was just intimidated.

Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII stood near Jackknife and observed the mini green dragon. Jackknife stood up with Tasuku by his side.

Drum's father nodded before telling them, "I have mixed feelings about the current situation. I'm sure you are aware of the cause right?"

Jackknife nodded and replied, "It is because of my crimes right? I have done something that most dragons find unforgivable and if you are letting me go, it would be a bad decision."

"But what he did was the right thing and I believe it was the right thing," Tasuku said as he took a step forward the XIII.

Drum's father smirked before letting a small chuckled before replying, "I heard the explanations from The Punisher. He told me about the duel between you, my son and him. He read through you during the fight and I trust his words. I still have to listen to the dragons as I am their leader. I cannot give you the grand pardon that easily Findar the 100th."

Jackknife nodded and put his hand on Tasuku's shoulder as he turned back to his real form. He said, "I am well aware of that, but I don't do it only myself, but mostly for Tasuku's. We are a family Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII."

Drum's father nodded quietly and replied, "I know."

Jackknife and Tasuku were a little confused by his answer.

"I've told him about what you also went through here," The Punisher said.

"Have you reached a verdict?" Jackknife asked, feeling his partner getting nervous.

Drum's father crossed his arms and said, "I reached it since yesterday. I know that bringing you back for your judgement to our world will lead you to your execution, but the reason behind your treason is legitimate. It would be unfair for you as treason wasn't your intention. It would also greatly hurt the boy. At the same time, you killed some members of our world and the families of the victims want revenge and justice. I thought of a way to give some satisfaction to both parties."

"What is it?" Tasuku asked nervously.

"Findar the 100th. As the leader of the Dragon world, I reached my decision. You are condemned to exile. You are no longer welcome to the Dragon world, if we see you there; you will be killed at first sight. Also, you are no longer a member of the Findar clan. You are nothing for our world," the XIII said.

The dragons watched him with their mouth lightly opened.

"He lost everything in the Dragon world," Axia whispered a little horrified. "Even I couldn't imagine losing everything. Every dragon shared something to the Dragon world. It's our identity. It's like if he was nothing now."

Jackknife painfully grunted as he lowered his head. He looked toward Tasuku and said, "I have lost my identity as a proud dragon from Dragon world," he lightly smiled as he replied, "But... I still have you Tasuku. That's all I need."

Tasuku hugged his friend and cried of relief, just like the green dragon who let a few tears.

"It's finally over," Jackknife whispered. He repeated those words again before hugging Tasuku. He was free and with the one he cared the most.

Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII turned toward Halberd and said, "As for you. You are also judged for your actions during both Jackknife escape and protecting him."

Halberd looked at him and nodded, "I am ready to accept any consequences."

"You will be condemned of the same thing as Jackknife. Compare to Jackknife, the secret you held during those three years will bring more shame on your family and hurt the entire clan than Jackknife. You are aware of this right?" the XIII asked.

Halberd bowed and replied, "I am fully aware of the consequence of my crimes, but I accept the prices for doing the right thing."

"Even losing your closest friend?" the XIII asked.

Halberd eyes expanded before lowering as he slowly closed them, "Yes."

"I cannot guarantee you that none of your clan will come to hunt you down, as some of them will think that your death will give back their honor and pride," the XIII warned.

"I am fully aware of it," Halberd replied.

The XIII nodded and turned toward the Punisher, "Everything has been done, but there is a few things remaining."

He walked toward Axia and asked, "Axia. Have you tried to communicate with your family in Dragon world?"

Axia blushed and replied, "No. I didn't."

"Your sisters are worried about you. You didn't call them since you came here remember," the XIII told him.

Axia chuckled nervously and said, "I was busy studying this world, there is so many things to see and-"

The XIII slapped the blue dragon face and said, "This is from your younger sister who wants you to communicate with her now."

Axia grumbled a few things about his little sister and said, "Okay. I'll tell them a few things too, as long as they don't start bringing my taste up."

The XIII walked toward the Mikado family and said, "All of you, thank you for watching and taking care of the dragons. I am glad you helped us solving this case. You shall be rewarded for your kindness."

"You don't need too," Takashi replied.

"As for you, I am impressed that I don't scare or intimidate you. You have the heart of a dragon that's for sure," the XIII commented to Suzumi before chuckling.

"Maybe," Suzumi replied with a small smile.

"Gao Mikado," the XIII said turning toward the boy, "Thank you for helping the squadron and saving his life. He is still young and has much to learn."

Gao bowed and replied, "It's nothing. I wanted to help."

Drum's father smile and said, "It is time to return to the dragon world. We have to find Ironchain and-"

Someone knocked at the door. Everyone turned toward it and wondered who it was.

"I'll open it," Takashi said.

He walked at the entrance and said, "Hello there. Oh. Tasuku is right here. Alright, you can come in."

Takashi came back with another man.

Tasuku recognised the man, "Commander! What are you doing here?"

The Commander smiled and replied, "Once I've learned that you were here, I immediately came here when she asked me to find you before anyone leaves."

"Who?" the XIII asked curiously.

"Me," a female voice said.

She walked in the dojo.

Drum yelled, "Look at her oversize chest muscles! It's weird!" Not knowing was those really were.

It was a woman with long brown hair, peach skin and sky blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a dark jacket over it and short black skirt. One thing everyone noticed was her oversize chest bouncing as she walked toward them, telling them that those were natural.

"Hello everyone and you too dragons from another world. I wanted to speak with you of something important before you leave. Before that, I should introduce myself. I am the minister of defense of Japan, I am Hinako Ban."

"What do you want to speak with us?" the XIII asked.

"The future of the Earth of course. Although, I think you should bring those of other worlds too before we start talking," Hinako replied with a small smile.

* * *

AC: As for Hinako, I already determined that she would have a large chest. After all, some woman naturally has large breast and I should force myself to not put one as it is possible in real life.

This is the end of chapter 31.

We are now beginning the conclusion of this Arc (Season). Tetsuya, Asmodai, Zanya and Tsukikage are those who will join them as it is really important.

Chapter 32: A Changing World.

This chapter will have a few quick events after the proposition because I cannot put all the stuff in there. Most will remain similar to the show, but it will also put the position of the character for the second season.


	32. Chapter 32: A Changing World

AC: After this chapter, only one more left for the first Arc (Or Season).

This chapter will have some moment shorten with some resume or it would have been boring. It will be more lived during the second seasons when the system will be put in place. It's easier to continue the story that way.

Not the best chapter, but it's best for me to go through it and not let a writer block get to me.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: A Changing World**

"The future of the Earth?" everyone asked surprised by the question.

Hinako nodded before replying, "Yes. As I learned from the Commander, more creatures of other worlds will eventually come here right?"

Axia replied with a smile, "That's right. More of us will come here for multiple reasons. Curiosity, desires to eat the food here, some with malevolent intentions, etc."

"The last part is what worries us. I wanted to meet the rest for a reason. We already contacted them and are coming here as we speak. I'll give the details when they are here."

It didn't take long for those contacted to be there. Zanya with Tsukikage, Baku, Kuguru, Ironchain and Tetsuya with Asmodai were there. Zanya was nervous when he saw the woman and kept a distance from her and a new pair of glasses with his previous one broken.

After some brief presentation, Hinako walked in front of the group and grunted. She released her natural aura and waited for them before speaking.

"Let's give you the short story. With the information's we have, the council talked a lot during a few days and we finally reached a decision, after I convinced them to go my way," she said as she brushed her hairs.

"What did you convince them?" Suzumi asked.

"That's my specialty," she replied.

The male humans looked at her and wondered what she meant.

"Not with my chest," she precise, glaring at the boys, "Anyway. The preparations aren't completed, as it will still take some times, but a big project is currently in preparations and one part has been done. That's why I came here, before you returned to your worlds."

Asmodai grinned and replied, "What do you want to ask us for?"

"We have prepared something at the side of the Police force to work under the government to respect the laws that we are currently building for the creatures of other worlds, based on our knowledge, but we don't know everything and-"

Axia smiled and raised his hand, "I can fill up the detail if you want."

"Thank you," she replied before continuing, "In a way, we want a special force of police that focused only on cases that will involve them."

"You want police dealing with those coming from our worlds?" the XIII asked curiously.

"Yes. If some of your kind can be malevolent, we need a line of defense and it will be a good starting point," Hinako explained.

She then gave more detail about it and they listened to her. They nodded as she explained about the duties of the possible police force in detail and concluded by, "And this is why I want to ask if some of you want to stay here and be a member of the forces. From what I heard, you are trustable. As for your partner, if they agree, they will remain your partner. As for you, I know it's clearly not responsible to ask child to put their life at risk, but no adult knows yet about your kinds and the few who know don't have a partner. Also, you will need your parent's permission."

They looked at each other's and grumbled silently.

Suzumi looked at her son and said, "If I let my son try to arrest a dangerous criminal, I don't think I can stop him now. He also showed to be responsible with Drum, so I'm not too worried for you. But you better do your homework and studies."

"I will," Gao replied with a smile.

Jackknife replied, "I will accept it. After what all of them did for me, I owed the world."

"Since I am exiled from my own world, I'll accept to protect this world. Even if you didn't ask it, I will do it anyway," Halberd replied.

Asmodai put his arms behind his head and said, "This is going to be fun. The Magic World is really boring for now."

Axia winked and said, "There is so much more to discover here. I want to study more from this world."

Tsukikage took out a scroll written: Yes.

The Punisher replied, "I cannot remain here. I will have other important duty at Dragon world."

Drum looked at the other's and then at his father. After everything that happened, he turned toward Gao and thought about it. He lightly smiled and eventually replied, "Me too. I'm sorry father, but this world will need me, and I don't deserve to return to Dragon world right now."

The XIII looked at him and replied, "You better do better than this time. You have no excuse now like right or wrong in your action," he glared at his son and added with a threatening voice. "Next time, I won't go easy on you."

Drum gasped nervously and said with a shaking voice, "I- I won't!" he then internally cried, _This punishment was him going easy on me? I can't believe it._

Zanya looked at Tsukikage and asked, "Why are you staying here? I thought you were only here for the bounty?"

Tsukikage replied with a nin and the scroll written, You haven't paid your dept. Before blinking at him, meaning that he used it as an excuse.

The other children agreed with the minister of defense.

"Are we gonna get paid yo?" Tetsuya curiously asked.

"Of course," she replied. "As for the Commander of the special force, I already choose someone trustworthy. I don't need to tell your name right?" she asked The Commander.

The Commander smiled and replied, "I understand. I accept the task at hand. As for the special force name, are we going with that I suggest?"

Hinako nervously replied, "Y-yes. I can't believe you went with that name."

"What is it?" The Punisher asked, wondering like the other's why she was nervous.

"The name of the special force will be, the Buddy Police Force," The Commander heard everyone yelled what before he continued, "As for the creatures, they will be called buddies when they are teaming with a human."

"That's something weird to call a police force," Zanya replied, blushing at the thought of being called a Buddy Police boy.

"That's so cheesy yo," Tetsuya commented.

Tasuku and Gao nervously chuckled at the name.

"Looks like fun to be called buddy," Drum sarcastically replied.

The Commander loudly said, "It's because of the cheesy name that I choose it. Do you think you will be more fear with that name?"

Jackknife replied, "Mocked will be the answer."

There was a long argument between everyone about the name. It took two hours to finally accept the name when the Commander still has arguments, but everybody else ran you of them.

Halberd walked toward Ironchain, who walked away with Kuguru. He stopped when he heard them. He knew he shouldn't spy, but once he heard the first word, he remained.

"So. You are leaving our world?" Kuguru asked.

"Yes. I cannot remain here, even if I want to stay here," Ironchain replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why?" Kuguru asked.

Ironchain sighed for ten seconds before replying, "I cannot stay in this world with Halberd around. Every time I see him, I want to punch him. I just can't think strait when I see him."

"It's still that painful," Kuguru said.

"Yes," Ironchain admitted.

"I guess you need your spellcards back," Kuguru realised. Halberd heard the sound of the deck took off, but-

"Keep them," Ironchain said.

Kuguru gasped, surprised by his answer and asked, "But- Why?"

Ironchain said with a comforting voice, "Because, this is the proof that I will come back. That we will be partner's and join the Buddy Police force. You know, living being in a group with a stupid name," he then chuckled, "I will be back, once I settle all of this and... that I'll be ready to really talk to Halberd."

Kuguru replied, "I understand."

Halberd walked away, leaving them alone, not wanting to hear anything more. He wasn't sure if Ironchain will forgive him or not, but only the future will tell.

* * *

After telling their good-bye to Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII, Ironchain and The Punisher, Hinako asked for a big press conference the next day.

When it was that day, everyone with their buddy partner, Baku and Kuguru were present behind the Minister of Defense who gave her speech. She talked about the situation on Earth and what happened with the mysterious monsters caught on camera. She eventually cut to the subject and explained what was going on and what will happen in the future.

The journalist bombarded the woman with thousands of questions and Hinako answered all the questions for a few hours before giving more details about the security and the laws developed in Japan. She continued when she talked about why everything happened.

"It's because we cannot return before everything happened. They came from other worlds and now that they know our world existed, many will come here for good or bad intentions. This is why the Buddy Police force, not me who choose the name, will focus on maintaining order with this. It will take a long time to adjust to the change, but we have no choice. I will present some of the members of the Police force right now. Please come here."

The children and their buddies stood up and walked toward the stance. They watched the crowed of journalist and found it harder to stand there than they thought. Only Asmodai wasn't in a mini form, but acted harmlessly.

The journalist asked questions to the minister of defense again about why those were children and who were those monsters.

Axia chuckled and walked forward, he turned into his real form and picked the mic, "Hello there everyone!" he winked at the journalist. "I am Dragowizard, Qinus Axia! But you can just call me Axia. I come from the Magic world. I am here to answer any questions you have about us. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, but it is not my intention."

He was bombarded with questions and answered any of them. He winked when he finished.

Once the press conference was over, no one knew what would happen now. The Future will determine it. At the present, the humans felt uneasy and fearful about the transformation that will occur, as they have no choice too. The older they were, the harder it would be to adapt.

* * *

Halberd sat in the dojo in his mini form and thought about the press conference. He didn't say anything, but saw the face of the humans; the uncertainty, the fear, and many other emotions as they asked questions. He was glad that it was over.

He heard someone walking in the dojo and saw Hanako.

She sat by his side.

"How you're feeling?" Hanako asked.

"You're talking about Ironchain? It's... depressing," Halberd replied, lowing his head. He then then added, "I just have to wait and believe that we might be able to fix it."

Hanako commented with a smile, "I'm glad you'll stay here with us, just like Axia and Drum."

Halberd smiled and replied, "I'm glad I've met all of you. I'm glad to be your friend Hanako," he lost his smile and started, "But-"

Hanako hugged the little dragon and said, "You're not alone."

Halberd slowly started to smile again, but it was a smile that refused to die down, "You're right. I'm not. Hanako?"

"Yes?"

"I swear in my honor that I'll protect you and your family from anyone who will hurt you," Halberd said.

Hanako stopped hugging the dragon and said, "And I'll make you smile. I promise."

Halberd didn't say anything. He realised what she meant and thought, _Thank you Hanako._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 32.

The last chapter title changed because I'll focus on some characters ending of the first season and overshadowing the second season.

Chapter 33: The Upcoming Darkness.


	33. Chapter 33: The Upcoming Darkness

AC: This is the end of the first Season. I hope you enjoy the epilogue of the first season.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Upcoming Darkness**

Rouga sat on the roof and looked at a disappointed Cerberus. He said nothing and let the wind blew on his silver hair.

"What are you going to do now?" Rouga asked the three-headed wolf.

"There is no reason for me to remain here. The bounty has been called of when Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII condemned him to be exiled. It will bring me nothing to find him or steal things here. It is useless to remain here."

Rouga lightly smiled and said, "Maybe there is something that could convince you to stay here for now."

Cerberus looked at the boy curiously and asked, "What would convince me to stay here?"

"I received a call a few days ago from my friend," Rouga said.

"You never told me you have a friend. Why did he call you?" Cerberus asked, interested in a possible suggestion.

Rouga said, "A few days after the news and the creation of the laughable new police force, my friend called me and proposed something that got my interest. He wants to prevent something to ever happen again. That we won't live again."

Cerberus said nothing about his comment and asked, "What does he want to do?"

"That's simple," Rouga replied with a smile.

* * *

Shido watched Gallows and internally felt in a good mood. It was soon all over.

 _He's finally going away. I'll be free._ He joyfully said in his mind. His nightmare was soon over.

As for Gallows, he hid it, but he was nervous and also furious. _I can't believe the bounty has been called off! I needed that money now! I can't get out of this mess and I'm going to lose my head! I want to kill Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII myself and everyone who stood in my way! Sha! Why did I have to do it in the first place? At least, I won't have to depend on the whinny boy. Too bad thought. I loved to scare him. He always makes hilarious faces. Sha. Sha. Sha._

Gallows turned toward the boy, in his chibi form and said, "Well. It's time to say good-bye. I finished preparing my luggage."

Shido stopped when he heard luggage. He turned toward him and saw that the dark monster held two suitcases. Shido said, "Why do you need that? You only brought your spellcards-" he guessed what he had in his suitcase, "Wait. Those are my stuff!"

Gallows laughed loudly and replied, "Sha. Sha. Sha. Of course it is your stuff. I brought almost nothing from my world. You were a little slow on that one. Sha. Sha. Sha."

"Give it back. Those are mine!" Shido yelled. He stopped when he realised what he said.

"Fine," Gallows said dropping the suitcase, "They would be useless to me anyway. Just did it to laugh at you. Sha. Sha. Sha. Well. I'm leaving now."

He opened the window and was about to fly away when a voice coming from nowhere said: "-Not so fast Death Ruler Gallows!-"

Gallows stopped when he recognised the voice. He immediately bowed and replied, not hiding his surprise in his voice, "You are here my king?"

Shido heard the word king, "K-King?" he whispered.

"-Yes.-"

"Why are you entering in communication with me?" Gallows asked.

"-I have two things to say. Once, I know of your situation Gallows. I've paid the dept. you owned. You're head isn't on the line anymore.-"

Gallows sighed in relief before gasping, "Why would you do that?"

"-Because you have some knowledge of this world as you've been here much longer than any of our kind and... I know you are a competent fighter and in other domain. Although you act solo, it won't be the case this time.-"

Gallows grumbled and replied, "This is why you paid the dept."

"-Yes. I want to have control over you. This is why you now have to pay your dept. to me. I demand of you full obedience in my orders. I will not accept any disobedience of my orders. If you don't obey me, I won't hesitate to end your existence.-"

Gallows grumbled quietly answer and replied, "I understand my king. What are your orders?"

"-Simple. You have to remain at your current position and you do not cause any trouble. I do not want to hear a single problem from you. No harm in this world. In other word, be at your best behavior. That is all.-"

Gallows bowed before turning toward Shido and telling the boy with a mocking tone, "Looks like you are stuck with me. I cannot disobey him or I'm dead."

Shido yelled a loud dramatic no.

Gallows rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm not happy either."

Shido calmed down and turned toward Gallows. He hesitantly asked, "Who is he?"

Gallows turned toward the boy with a serious glance. He said, "He is the ruler of the Darkness Dragon World. His name is Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka. The most powerful dragon of my world. If he wants me to stay here, then you cannot stop me. One important thing when dealing with him. Never try to stand in his way. Because you have only two choices, fear him or die by his claw."

Shido didn't like the answer at all.

"Even if I don't care about you, just don't do anything against his will, and you'll be probably fine," Gallows suggested.

Shido nodded.

"Meanwhile. Let's go and meet your father. It will be fun to scare him! I love making you cry, but I need some variety," Gallows chuckled before flying outside the chamber.

"Hey! Wait!" Shido yelled, running after the dark monster.

* * *

A boy with white hair sat on his chair and watched the news, still talking about the apparition of monsters from other world. He turned toward something hidden in the shadow.

"Do you think Gallows will obey you?" the boy asked the being hidden in the shadow.

"Of course Kyoya. I can kill him anytime if he doesn't obey me," the other replied in an inhuman voice before picking a glass of wine, "What about you? Are you starting to collect the pawns?"

"Yes. I've contacted a good friend and a few others who might be interested in your plan," Kyoya replied before closing the television.

The other one drank the glass of wine before putting it back on the table, "Good. Once we collected every pawns, we can start the second phase."

"Of course Azi Dahaka," Kyoya said as he stood up and walked outside the room.

Azi watched the closed television and grinned, "One thing you are right about Hinako. Your world is about to change, but surely not the way you are expecting."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first season.

Next Season: The Dark Claws And The Disaster Force.

Chapter 34: A Dragon Awakening.


	34. Chapter 34: A Dragon Awakening

AC: Here's the start of the second Season of Earth Battlefield. I hope you'll like the start.

* * *

Hidden in a cavern in which no human ever entered since the dawn of Civilisations, a dragon opened his eyes and awakened from his long slumber. He raised his head and looked around. Nothing was visible by his eyes, but knew why.

He asked a question, "I awaken too soon. It is still not the time for me to raised," he looked at his red jewel and said, "But if my prophetic dream is true, it is best that I enjoy the times remaining for me and make sure the future is bright," he looked in the jewel and after a few seconds, observed the world from it. He lightly smiled when he saw the image of Tokyo and also how it looked, "It is so different from last time I watch this world. The Planet grew strangely," the image in the red jewel made the orange and red face of a dragon appeared. The head of the dragon had long yellows hairs and two silver blonds, snoring in a few with more creatures from other world. He received a cray on his head by a human who seemed to lecture the mini dragon, "It is the dragon I have to meet."

He floated in the air and transformed into his chibi form, he created an exit and flew outside the cavern, direction Tokyo.

* * *

 **Season 2: The Dark Claws And The Disaster Force**

 **Chapter 34: A Dragon Awakening**

School was over. Gao and Drum returned to their home by foot while Halberd took the lead and flew toward home. Drum has a mark of white cray on his hair, which he brushed out with his claws.

"I hate this school thing. Why do I have to go there and study?" Drum puffed in a bad mood.

"Because it is the law the government made. You have to know how our world works and also about history if you want to live here and be in the Buddy Police Force," Gao replied, looking at the feather badge of the Buddy Police Force he had on his jacket.

"I know that, but it's boring. I'm a warrior, not an intellectual. It wouldn't have been that bad if that Gallows from the Dark Dragon world wasn't there. I always see his face in class, mocking me because he's there and I can't punch his stupid face. Especially when he showed that he got a B+ while I got a C! Why is there even one of his kinds here?" Drum grumbled.

As they walked, they noticed the other humans giving some strange and judgemental looks at Drum. The dragon ignored them, getting use to this after one year.

Drum decided to complain more to vent his frustration out, "And why isn't Axia in our school? He should also study the human world too. It's something more interesting for him."

Gao sighed with a small smile and replied, "It's because he's helping forming expert for the Buddy Police Force with Spell cards. Also, he showed that he can learn really fast. He's also studying back home and likes it."

Drum was about to reply when he heard something, "Gao. There's something going on there," he pointed his claw toward an alley.

Gao and Drum walked there and stopped when they saw a kid getting bullied by three older kids. The victim was a boy with peach skin, short blue hair with violet eyes. He wore matching pants and a long sleeved jacket of light blue and darker blue.

"You're going to give us your money boy," one of them said.

Gao wasn't about to let them bully the kid. Drum was a little late before he ran after Gao. He charged toward one bully as the victim fearfully said, "O-Okay!"

"Leave him alone!" Gao ordered as he grabbed the arm of one bullied. He threw him on the ground.

"You're going to regret that!" the other one yelled.

Gao blocked the fist of the second one and also threw him on the ground against the first one.

The young victim was thrown on the ground by the last bully. He grunted painfully before watching Gao fought the third one. He was amazed by Gao as he fought without any problem the third one and threw him against the other's. The three bullies stood up and wanted more when they heard behind them.

"You're going to fight my friend when he's alone. Despicable," Drum said. The bullies turned around and saw Drum in his mini form. He showed his claw, "Let's even this fight."

The bullies gasped and ran away, "Run! The dragon is going to eat us!"

Drum watched them and grunted, "Cowards. We dragons also don't eat humans! Get informed by the official site of the gov-! And they're gone."

Gao walked toward the boy and showed his hands, "Are you okay?"

The boy grabbed the hands of Gao. Gao pulled him back on his feet.

The boy smiled. He watched his rescuer. He didn't know why, but he felt like Gao was a boy he could trusted. He eventually said, "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." before hugging Gao.

"You jumped a few steps here boy," Drum warned.

"Oh," the boy said before stopping hugging Gao and taking a step back, "Sorry."

"What happened here?" Gao asked.

"I just wasn't lucky. Guess they thought I was a good target," the boy said. He then added, "I was going toward Aibo Academy. I am starting here tomorrow."

"School just ended. I went from here," Gao realised he wasn't polite and said, "My name is Gao Mikado by the way."

The boy nodded and replied with a smile, "I'm Kiri Hyoryo."

"And I'm Drum," the dragon said.

Kiri looked at the small dragon and said with a smile, "Glad to meet you."

Drum commented, "Finally someone happy to meet me. I often get the silent treatment."

"You cannot expect our kind to adapt so fast to all the change," Kiri replied. He then noticed the feather on Gao jacket, "You're one of the Buddypolice officer! Sorry. I was surprised."

Gao was about to reply when his cellphone rang, "Just wait a second," he answered, "This is Ga-"

"-Gao Mikado! You are late again! Are you in duty right now?-" his mother yelled at the phone.

"M-mom? No. You see... I was h-" he was cut again.

"-No excuse! Come back home right now!-" Suzumi ordered.

"O-Okay mom. I'm coming now," Gao nervously replied. He hung up and said, "Sorry, but we have to go. Maybe we'll meet again at school tomorrow!" before running toward his home with Drum after him.

Kiri watched them running away and saw the sun on the jacket. He lightly smiled before saying, "Why does I feel like I've met him before?" he then said joyfully, "I hope I meet him again tomorrow!"

* * *

Kyoya was in a room with a large table and multiple chairs around it. He sat on the farthest one and watched everyone he invited sitting at their places. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Good," a deep voice said. It was Azi, the king of the Darkness Dragon World with a glass of wine in his hands, "Let's make this reunion short shall we?"

"Let's do that," Kyoya agreed. "Now that we have everyone we needed, it is time to start the second phase of our plan."

"What did we planned? Sha. Sha," someone said.

"Good question Gallows. The plan is really simple," Kyoya said with a small smile. "Turn toward Azi Dahaka. He shall explain it."

Everyone did as they were told.

Azi held in his other hand a small switch on which he clicked. A flash of light appeared and illuminated a wall with a Power Point.

"The PowerPoint is very basic," someone commented.

Azi grunted and replied, "You cannot expect me to do something complex. Anyone commenting might not come out of here alive."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you," the one who gave the commented replied fearfully.

Azi grinned and said, "Good," he took a sip of his wine and continued, "The second phase is an operation currently in preparation thanks to the money provided by my buddy Kyoya. The operation is called: Party."

"Party?" everyone asked surprised.

"It's a strange name," someone commented.

Kyoya chuckled, "Rouga. It's just because we are organising a party. It's just a small portion of the plan."

Azi pressed the switch and multiple pictures appeared with a few noticeable like Gao, Tasuku, Zanya, Tetsuya and Hanako, "We have to invite every humans with their buddies in the party to celebrate the year since we officially are known to the world. The party there is for the peaceful relationship between us and humans. During the festivities, I will shake hands."

"Why would you do that?" someone asked.

"Because I will find those who have the potential to join us for the third phase of the plan that way. I need a physical contact and this is the most natural," Azi replied.

"The candidates are important because we will give them a gift. Let's hope we can recruit some of the popular or known one, it will help our plan," Kyoya said as he looked the image of Tasuku.

"Until we reach our end goal, remember to never cause any trouble and act civilly. If you fail this, then everything will go to waste and instead..." Azi warned everyone, leaving his threat in silence. He then finished his glass of wine.

"We shall be careful," everyone replied.

"We can now dismiss. I shall give you the message once the operation starts," Kyoya told them.

* * *

The Mikado's family were eating their supper with the three dragons. They are their supper. Gao was exhausted because of his training punishment.

"So that's why you were late," Suzumi said after Gao finally had the chance to explain what happened.

Gao nodded before continuing eating.

Takashi smiled and said, "I'm proud you helped this boy," someone knocked at the door and interrupted him from saying something else. He smiled as he commented, "I remember when those who rang or knocked at this hour were dragons."

"That was a year ago," Hanako said, looking at Halberd with a smile.

"I shall open it for you," Halberd said climbing of the chair and walking toward the door. He turned in his real form and looked outside, "Looks like it's not over yet," Halberd opened the door and asked, "Welcome. Who are you?"

"I am merely a dragon seeking a refuge. I've heard that this house is a good place for dragon's to live," a dragon said outside.

Suzumi yelled, "This is not an hotel!"

"I am ready to pay a lot. I am an old dragon after all," the dragon replied as he showed himself inside. It was a green dragon with a white underbelly, a pink moustache, five horns on his head and amber eyes. He wore a red and gold helmet with yin-yang crests on his body. He bowed to them and said, "I am Tenbu," he then materialised a large diamond and said, "I promise to be at my best behavior. From the situation in town, I didn't want to disturb anyone else, as this is the safest place for my kind to reside and the must trustable one. I'm sorry if I've upset you, but I assure you that I am not a bad dragon."

Suzumi stood up and walked toward Tenbu, "What makes you think we'll say yes?"

Tenbu looked at her and his eyes turned into heart as he flew closer to her, "Oh my! What a lovely woman we have here? I should have noticed your intense beauty the moment I came him. Pardon my disrespect."

Suzumi lightly blushed, surprised by what the dragon said, "Well... Thank you."

Takashi wasn't glad with what he heard. His eyes shined and dashed in front of the dragon, "I don't like what you are trying to do," he said, not going to drastic immediately.

"You are her mate?" Takashi nodded to Tenbu question, "I'm sorry for this mister, but I cannot keep my mouth silent in vision of such beauty, but I will not try to steal your mate if you fear this."

"Good," he said before glaring at the dragon. Tenbu could read his eyes: Try anything and your dead.

Tenbu ignored the glare the best he could, but his moustaches hissed a little.

Suzumi was still blushing at the compliment and said, "Then maybe it will be alright if you respect the rules of the house."

Takashi replied, "We'll see about that."

"Do you have the Visa to live in our world?" Gao asked the old dragon.

Tenbu twitched his head and asked, "Visa? I lived on this planet for a long time young boy. Long before a city this big was made here."

"You are an illegal then," Axia said.

"I was here before whatever that thing is. But I'll get it immediately if you want," Tenbu replied nervously. "I honestly didn't know."

Axia took out a card and said, "This is a Visa. It gives you the authorisation to come and stay here. I have the permanent Visa like me, Drum-kin and Halberd. We can stay here as long as we want because we are buddies, except me, but I'm currently searching now since Drum-kin doesn't count as one in the laws."

Drum mentally sighed when Axia brought it up. He watched Tenbu more cautiously and said, "I think I can agree with him being old. Just looks at his scales, a little crumpled."

Tenbu chuckled and replied, "Not that much. I'm just a few millions of years old after all."

No one said anything.

"Really old," Drum commented.

Tenbu wasn't chuckling this time and put his two arms on his side, "I am not that old. I am from the Original Dragon family."

Drum opened his mouth and said, "For real? You mean you are the descendent of the first dragon living in Dragon world!"

Tenbu nodded with a smile and replied, "Yes. So for me, it's not that old," as he grabbed his moustache.

"Incredible," Halberd Axia and Drum said at the same time.

"You must know so much of our history. Can you tell us?" Axia asked with star in his eyes.

"Maybe you've saw how my clan grew to become the Thunder Knight clan," halberd said with a smile, despite being banned, he was interested.

Tenbu crossed his arms and said, "No. I am an old dragon, so that means I am boring. Right?" he turned toward Drum.

Drum chuckled nervously, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I heard many humans talking that way on my way here. I have good ears you know," Tenbu replied before grinning and saying, "So you have to help me obtaining that Visa now so I can forgive you."

"Me! Now! But I was about to eat the pudding!" Drum yelled, panicking.

"Too bad," Tenbu said as he grabbed the dragon tail and pulled him outside.

"No! My pudding! I want my pudding!" Drum yelled as he was pulled outside the house and cried loudly, "NOOOO!"

* * *

AC: Are you surprised by Tenbu appearance? Maybe not, but I want him here sooner for a few reasons because he will guide Drum in becoming a better dragon for the danger that will come in the future.

Next Chapter; Tasuku and Jackknife On Duty.


	35. Chapter 35: Tasuku and Jackknife On Duty

AC: Hello dear readers. I liked all the review I received for my previous chapter. I have planned Tenbu to appear there from the start. Only Tenbu shall appear and not the Cavalry. As for the questions like meeting Kiri and Azi, you'll see what happen in a few chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Tasuku and Jackknife On Duty**

Jackknife flew in the sky of the city in his real form with Tasuku on his back. Jackknife and Tasuku had an earpiece for communication.

"-Tasuku. Can you hear me?-" a female voice asked the boy.

Tasuku knew it was Stella Waston replied, "Yes. I can hear you. The new earpieces are working better than the previous one. I haven't activated my buddyskill yet though."

"-We still haven't really found the cause of the disturbance caused by the buddyskill, but we are getting into it. Let's hope you can both still communicate with us if you activated it.-"

"Let's hope too. Where is the suspect?" Jackknife asked.

"-The suspect is currently chased by the regular policeman, but they saw a buddy with him. His name is Akaoni Kanme, but we haven't identified his buddy yet. They are north-west of your position.-"

"Let's test the earpiece first," Jackknife suggested.

Tasuku nodded and said, "Buddyskill on!"

"The word buddy is going to hunt us forever," Jackknife grumbled.

The circle appeared on Tasuku feet and flew in the air by his buddy side. The boy smiled brightly as he felt the wind on his blue hair. He looked at his partner; it was the instant he always felt free of everything, flying in the sky with his most important friend as if they were the same.

"-Can y*u St*l* h**r me?-" they heard interference in their earpiece.

"It's better than before, but we can't really hear you," Jackknife replied.

Tasuku returned in his buddy's back and deactivated the buddyskill.

"-I guess we are in good ways. The scientist already took note to update it. Listen, once you are at his reach, activate the skill and arrest him. If he escaped, end the buddyskill and contact me,-" Stella suggested.

"Understood," the duo replied.

Tasuku made his deck turned into his core gadget form.

They reached the highway and turned their gaze toward it. They saw polices car surrounding another car. They saw a man outside. It was a man with dark skin, red eyes, short brown hair and two long teeth rising to his upper lips. He wore a black jacket with black pants.

"We found the thief, but I don't see his buddy," Jackknife commented.

They then saw one of the police car cut in two by an axe attached by a purple tail. Jackknife saw the purple dragon, twice taller than the man with a blade on his forehead.

"That's Axe Dragon Dorcas from Danger World. He's not that strong," Jackknife commented.

"We have to act before they kill someone," Tasuku said as he reactivated his buddy skill.

They flew toward the scene of the crime. Jackknife landed in from the purple dragon, shielding the policeman while Tasuku landed by his side with a spellcard in his hand.

"Dammit. That's the stupid kid from the Buddy Police," Akaoni grunted.

Tasuku raised his badge and replied, "That's right. You have only two options thief. You can either surrender or try to fight me!"

"Tasuku, you should just focus on giving the first option. Remember," Jackknife told his buddy.

 _Great. I say it again. I'm so going to get lecture by The Commander again._ Tasuku thought.

"I will fight you stupid kid! Face the power of my buddy!" Akaoni said. He took out his deck and turned into his core gadget, which was an underwear. It shined as he yelled "Yeah!" with confidence.

Jackknife and Tasuku watched it silently for a few seconds.

"Tell me that's not your core gadget!" Jackknife shouted loudly before laughing hysterically and hitting his knee.

"Stop it Jack. You shouldn't laugh," but Tasuku was contaminated by his buddy laugh.

Dorcas had a sweat drop and sighed.

"Stop it!" Akaoni ordered.

Dorcas charged as Jackknife laughed, with the blade of his head first. Jackknife suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed the blade with his hands.

"A surprise attack won't work at me!" Jackknife shouted. He opened his wings and flew toward the sky. He was about to throw the Dorcas when,

"Crimson Slash!" Akaoni yelled.

Tasuku smiled and used his green dragon shield to block it, "I've buddyfight with stronger opponent than you," he then took another card from his core gadget and turned it into his usual Drago Blade sword. He charged toward Akaoni and raised his blade.

Akaoni drew a card, but Tasuku was already in front of him. Akaoni flinched when the boy slashed, but he wasn't hit. At the next second, the boy jumped from the sword handle and kicked the thief face. He then grabbed the arm and threw him on the ground.

Tasuku lightly smiled and said, "One year at the Mikado dojo paid off."

Akaoni grunted and yelled, "Enough!" before taking out a card, "Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay!" A black and long axe was now in his hands before he stood up.

Tasuku grunted, _Dammit! I let him use a weapon card._

Jackknife flew higher and when he looked down, he saw his buddy fighting against Akaoni with dangerous weapons. He knew Tasuku could handle himself, but he wasn't about to let him in danger for a second. He spun in the air before yelling, "You're going down!" before throwing the dragon who crashed on the street.

He then flew down toward the thief, who managed to push Tasuku on a corner and made him drop his sword.

"Leave him alone!" Jackknife yelled, charging toward the thief.

Akaoni raised his head and yelled when he saw the furious dragon coming at him. He dropped his axe on the ground and tried to run away.

Tasuku tripped the man and the thief felt on the ground. Jackknife landed on the ground and trapped Akaoni with his claw.

Tasuku used his core gadget to deactivate the thief one and confiscate it, "It's over for you and-"

The saw the purple dragon running away.

"Jack! Bring him to the policeman, I'll follow him!" Tasuku yelled.

Jackknife nodded and hurried to the cops while Tasuku followed the dragon from the air, thanks to his buddyskill.

Tasuku took out a card from his core gadget and waited for the moment to strike. He waited for the dragon to run somewhere with less potential innocents in his way.

Jackknife caught up with his buddy without any problem, "This isn't good. We can't act here."

"I know. We have to wait for-" Tasuku smiled and used his card. "Blue Dragon Shield!"

Dorcas smashed his face against the shield while Jackknife charged toward the purple dragon and landed violently on his back, crushing the criminal on the ground.

"Surrender now!" Jackknife ordered.

"Yeah," Dorcas painfully replied.

"You're turn Tasuku," Jackknife said.

Tasuku took out a pair of cuff and moved them close to Dorcas. It forced the purple dragon to turn into his chibi form before putting them around the dragon wrist, who wasn't under Jackknife foot, thankfully for him, "You are under arrest for thievery, fighting officers of the police force and putting the life of citizens in danger. You're going in Buddy prison."

"Buddy prison. I still hate that name. Sound too cheerful," Jackknife commented silently.

They brought the dragon to the police convoy and the purple dragon ended up with Akanoi.

"Now that it's done, we should-" Tasuku was interrupted when he heard the two thieves arguing inside.

"You were about to leave me behind!" Akanoi yelled.

"You just got beaten by a kid Akanoi! I am so regretting helping you stealing those jewels!" Dorcas replied viciously.

"You couldn't fight that dragon too!"

"I don't have wings!"

They both yelled at the same time, "I don't ever want to see you again! Starting now! Okay!" A few seconds of silence before, "Maybe in jail!"

"They look alike... A little," Tasuku commented before chuckling nervously.

Jackknife sighed and replied, "Case solved. Let's return to the Buddy headquarter and give the report."

Tasuku nodded.

* * *

It took them a while to return at the Headquater of the Buddy Police Force and the darkness was starting to claim the town. As they entered inside, by the front door, they didn't look at the green room painted in green, just like most of the place. The reception at the entrance was the same thing. Tasuku and Jackknife, in his chibi form, moved toward the room behind the brown reception desk when they heard,

"We are here now! Let go of my tail!"

They knew it was Drum and they turned around. They were surprised to see a green serpentine dragon with pink moustache with him.

"Hi Drum. Where's Gao?" Tasuku asked.

"He's home, finishing eating while this stupid dragon dragged me here before I eat my sweet pudding!" Drum yelled.

The serpentine dragon pulled the tail and lifted Drum, "Do not talk to an elder dragon with disrespect."

"Let my tail go Tenbu!" Drum ordered.

Tenbu obeyed and let Drum felt on his head. Drum stood up and grunted. Tenbu chuckled and said with a grin, "What? You wanted to be on the ground."

"Who is that?" Jackknife asked, noticing it wasn't a young dragon.

"I am Tenbu. Simply Tenbu, a descendant of the Original Dragons family."

Jackknife mouth was fully opened, "You are serious?"

Tenbu put his hand on his chest and replied, "I am serious. I am just a few millions of years old."

That also made Tasuku opened his mouth.

"Yeah. He's really that old," Drum commented.

Tenbu said, "Anyway. I came here for-"

It was then that Stella Waston walked in the reception room. She was a woman with peach skin, blond hair and blue eyes with glasses over them. She wore a gray skirt with a green and white shirt with a red hat on her head; "You are taki-" she was cut when Tenbu flew close to her.

"What a lovely woman we have here. I'm Tenbu, you're charming dragon," the serpentine dragon said with pink heart at the place of his eyes.

"Euh..." Stella replied, taken by surprised and couldn't say anything else.

"Ignore him. He did the same thing with- Hum!" Drum had his hand covered by Tenbu, who was in front of him in a split of a second.

"Oh Drum. You talk too much," Tenbu said with a smile toward Stella before giving a scary glared at Drum and then turning back toward Stella with a lovely smile as he released Drum's mouth.

Drum shook at his place and told himself, _I just got a glare just like my dad can give me. That old dragon is creepy._

"I am losing myself in those lovely eyes," Tenbu continued.

Jackknife grunted and asked, "You were about to answer Tenbu. Why are you here?"

Tenbu came back to Earth and grunted, "Oh yeah. I am here to obtain a Visa for a permanent resident of the Earth. I was living here before that law was put it for like... 10 000 years."

Stella looked at the dragon and said nothing, "He's joking right?"

"Sadly not. He isn't lying," Jackknife replied.

"I cannot lie in front of a beautiful lady like you," Tenbu said with the heart returning on his eyes.

"W- I'll talk to The Commander. He's the one who take the decisions," Stella said before taking a few steps back and walked faster deeper in the building.

"Congratulations. You scared her," Drum said.

Tenbu lightly whipped Drum's face with his tail and replied, "Never put in the way of a dragon's heart when there's beautiful ladies around. A dragon can destroy you for that."

Drum gasped and realised how serious Tenbu was.

"Anyway. I have to give my report. Tell Gao that I'll see him at school tomorrow," Tasuku said.

"I will," Drum replied.

The two dragons were left alone.

"Did I hit you too hard?" Tenbu asked.

"No," Drum replied.

"Good... Drum," Tenbu said.

"What is it now?" Drum grumbled.

"I heard about this school for us. I think I'll join you as soon as I can," Tenbu said.

"Wait. I never told you that. How do you know?" Drum asked.

"I already told you, I have powerful ears," Tenbu replied.

They waited a few minutes with Drum a little creeped out with Tenbu saying that he could hear really well.

The door opened and Stella came back.

Tenbu flew toward her and said, "You can't resist my beauty right?"

"N-No. I came because The Commander agrees to give you the Visa, but warned you to cause no trouble at all. Also, a boy will ask some question to you."

Tenbu nodded and replied, "Good. Except for the last part."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 35.

Chapter 36: Buddies In School.

Chapter 37: The Party Invitation.

Chapter 38: Kuguru New Buddy.

Chapter 39: Operation Party Part 1.


	36. Chapter 36: Buddies In School

Gao, his sister, his friends and the buddies, including Tenbu, were currently on the elevator guiding them toward the school.

"Those are strange stairs," Tenbu commented, looking at them and missing a beautiful female teacher passing behind him.

"Not at all. They are common here," Drum replied.

"I'm surprised that a new dragon decided to live in your house after last year. I thought it was over when Jackknife bounty was called off," Baku commented.

"I heard they were good people, so I decided to ask them and paid in advance," Tenbu replied. He looked at Kuguru with heart on his eyes, "You have a lovely friend Gao."

Kuguru ignored Tenbu and asked Gao, "Speaking of dragons. Have you any news from Ironchain?"

The heart shape of Tenbu's eyes broke before the dragon entered in a depression.

"I'm sorry. But I've learned nothing. I am hoping he will give some news soon, just like you," Halberd replied standing next to Hanako.

"Me neither. Knowing him, he's fine," Drum replied.

Tenbu turned toward Halberd and asked, "Why are you hoping so much for news of this dragon?"

Halberd replied with his lips going down, "I made a horrible mistake. I want to fix this up, but I can't return to Dragon world. I'm exiled."

"Ironchain is my buddy, but he promised he'll come back, but not when."

Tenbu nodded, "Such horrible sentence on you. At least, you have Hanako."

Halberd smiled, "Yes," he replied before grabbing her hand.

They reached the school.

"Good luck Drum," Gao said before walking with his friends.

"Remember what Suzumi said. Don't be late today!" Drum replied before walking toward his class with Halberd and Tenbu following them.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Buddies In School**

Gao sat in his class with his friends and waited for class to being. The teacher entered in class with a small smile as he left the door opened.

"Hello everyone. Before we begin class, I have an announcement," the teacher said.

The students didn't say anything and waited for the announcement.

"Starting today, we have a new students who will attempt our class. You can come in here and give a small presentation," the teacher said, turning his head toward the door.

Gao recognised the new students he met yesterday when he rescued him from bullies.

Kiri wrote his name on the electronic board before turning around and bowing, "H-Hello. My name is Kiri hyoryo. I moved from my previous school when dad had to work elsewhere...That's all."

"Good. Now it is time to-" the teacher noticed that Kiri was gone.

Kiri was in front of Gao and joyfully said, "Hi Gao! I'm happy to see you again! I wasn't expecting us to be in the same class."

"You know him Gao?" a boy asked him.

Gao recognised Noboru Kudo. He had peach skin like most Japanese native, emerald eyes and blond hair with some brown strand. He woke a brown shirt with a yellow T-shirt with a tiger drew at the middle of it and a blue jacket.

Noboru and Gao had a rivalry cross friendship relationship since he started his new year. Sometimes, they were competitivish and sometimes, friendish. Even Gao couldn't figure out when they were more at one side than another. Even if Noboru spoke a little down to Gao, he respected him and his actions. Sometimes, Gao wondered if Noboru was jealous that he had a buddy and not him, but Noboru never spoke about it.

"Yes-" Gao couldn't explain it because Kiri cut him.

"He saved me from the bullies who attacked me yesterday. They couldn't even hit you. You were so fast and strong Gao-"

"Now. Now. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we have to begin our class now," the teacher said.

Kiri sit on his desk and said, "I'm sorry," before smiling toward Gao.

* * *

Things were going the same way for the buddies. Drum sat on his seat with a human teacher he didn't bother to look; he was busy glaring at Gallows who was at as far as possible from him.

They both said nothing, but Gallows enjoyed himself to annoy the dragon by simply looking at him with a superior glare. The worse part was that he could back it up with his results in exams.

Halberd and Jackknife both had best grade while Drum was falling behind the others, just below Asmodai and Tsukikage.

The teacher was a male human who said, "Hello everyone. Today, we will have a new buddy who shall study with you from now on. I do not want to have a fight like the first time," he referred to a fight between Drum, Jackknife and Gallows. He turned toward the door and said, "You can come now."

"As you wish," Tenbu said. He did as Halberd told him and wrote his name on the board. No one could understand what he wrote, since it was in a language unknown by any of them, "I am Tenbu. I am a descendant of the Original Dragon and I have a few millions of years on my shoulder. I can start with-"

"I'll take a nap. It's too boring. Sha. Sha," Gallows said before faking a yawn.

Tenbu saw the dark monster looking at him with a small grin in his eyes and smiled back at him, "You can sleep and let important people talking."

Gallows gasped and grunted furiously. He wasn't expecting a calm verbal reply and the way new coming implied his words.

"He got you there," Asmodai said with a grin.

Drum snickered before Tenbu grunted.

"I'll start with the two beautiful women I met before moving to the other's on my way here. Their charming beauty-"

"Okay. Let's move along please. We do not have time for that list of your personal history," the teacher warned the dragon before he went with his list.

Tenbu nodded and replied, "Understood," before flying near Drum. The teacher started class.

After a few hours, it was soon lunch time and each buddy went their way. Drum, Halberd and Tenbu were on their way to the roof when Gallows flew near them.

"Tenbu," Gallows said the dragon's name with some anger in his voice.

"Didn't went over one single sentence?" Tenbu serious asked, "Young these days has no resilience against a small remark."

"Remark? Listen to me pervert! You-" he was cut by Drum.

"Tenbu isn't a pervert!"

"Sure. He often talks about beautiful women, he made a poem about his love for women and how the made his heart beat loudly. With his age, he's an old perv," Gallows said, pointing his accusing claw at the green dragon.

"He didn't do anything like what you are saying! Why don't you return to your accursed world and never-" Drum was cut when Tenbu put his tail over his mouth.

"Calm down Drum. You shouldn't judge someone else based on the world he came from. He might come from the Darkness Dragon World, but you cannot continue this sentence," Tenbu calmly explained.

"Tenbu is right. We have no reason to fight him Drum. You only cause trouble to yourself that way," Halberd said.

Drum pushed the tail from his mouth and replied, "Those beasts are only trouble," Drum said pointing his claw toward Gallows who simply grinned.

"Beast? I didn't cause any trouble since the bounty was put out of Findar the 100th head. I'm a good buddy from Dark Dragon world now," Gallows replied with a golden halo on his head, faking his innocence.

"His name is only Jackknife now. He isn't a Findar anymore," Halberd corrected the dark monster.

"You are one beast. In the term of a bloody type who thrust only for blood," Drum grunted furiously.

Tenbu sighed when he saw Drum walking toward Gallows, ready to punch the dark monster. Halberd was about to do something, but Tenbu pulled Drum's hair.

"Argh! What was that for?" Drum yelled at Tenbu.

"You were getting a little too furious about this," Tenbu simply said. He turned toward Gallows and said, "You should try to react like me. Use his words against him. He's calling me a pervert, but the question is..." he turned toward Gallows, "Are you jealous?" before winking at Gallows with a mocking grin, "I don't hear you saying that a woman as interest in you. Loneliness is painful for you."

Gallows magenta eyes expanded as his cheeks turned red, before he turned around and yelled, "That' not true! I can have females if I wanted! But I choose not too!" before flying away.

Tenbu clapped his hands and said, "That's how you deal with someone like him."

Halberd said, "We should join the others and eat before class continue."

Tenbu put his tail in front of Drum, "Go ahead; I have to speak with Drum in private."

"But-" Drum was cut when Tenbu dragged him, "Don't pull me around!"

Halberd watched them and said, "Alright."

* * *

Jackknife was eating his lunch on a bench as he watched Tasuku practicing basketball alone with a few spectators. Jackknife was sitting on the top of a lamp, out of reach of anyone seeing him. He remembered too well the pain he had for being cute.

"I will never let anyone pinched my cheeks again. What does human have in their mind to like pinching my big cheeks? What's cute in that?" But he will never try to find the answer, not waiting his cheeks to swollen because of the pinching again.

He watched with Tasuku's fan his personal training. He watched his movements and also his aiming as he threw the ball in the net without too much trouble. He smiled and commented, "Keep it up! I'll be watching you during the tournament soon!"

Tasuku smiled and continued practicing with Jackknife giving him words of encouragement. He thought about it and remembered that it was Zanya turned to be picked up if there was a buddy monster involve in a crime.

 _There's still only a few cases per month for now. But I feel like more will happen eventually. I have to always be the best so I can defend justice and anyone for being hurt._ Tasuku told himself as he threw the ball in the net again.

* * *

Tenbu dragged Drum until they were near the park of the school and they sat there.

"Where's your lunch?" Drum asked.

Tenbu clapped his fingers and materialised it, "I know a few tricks," before smiling.

Drum grumbled a little and asked, "Why did you drag me here?"

Tenbu turned toward Drum and replied, "Because there is no one here. I said I wanted to speak with you in private."

"About what?" Drum asked, crossing his arms before his stomach called for food.

Tenbu looked at Drum and replied, "You're issues with Darkness Dragon world. I can feel it, even if I don't think Gallows is the source of it."

Drum frowned and his tail hit the ground, "This is not of your business."

Tenbu took a bite and replied, once his mouth was empty, "I know. I don't want to know the source of your problem, but I cannot allow you to get overcome by it."

"What do you mean?" Drum asked.

Tenbu sighed and replied, "The way you react, I fear that it might eventually turn you berserk if a Dark Dragon creature hit you at the right spot. You could become what you accused Gallows to be."

Drum said nothing for a few seconds before asking loudly, "Are you serious?"

Tenbu turned toward Drum and said with a serious tone, leaving no doubt, "Yes. This is why I wanted to speak with you alone. You have to learn how to control yourself when in presence of someone of the Darkness Dragon world or someone who wants to push you to the chaos we all have in us. If you cannot control yourself, it will cause trouble for this world, your world and those you care about if I let things that way."

Drum grunted loudly and lowered his head, before asking, "What can I do? I always get furious when I see Gallows and I even fought him the first day."

Tenbu put his hand on Drum's hair and replied, "I will teach you how to have a better control of yourself. I know how to control my anger and my dark emotions."

"You mean that I should be passive?" Drum asked.

Tenbu nodded negatively and replied, "No. Fight words with words like me. For that, you must first control yourself, so the best words will be uses against you're foe and-" he saw a cute girl and said, "Hello Miss. You're eyes are shining wonderfully today!"

He tried to fly toward the girl, but Drum grabbed his tail and pulled him, "And what?"

Tenbu refocused on Drum, "And without causing a fight. I shall first teach you how to stay calm. I know a few techniques useful. You are a buddy of the Police force after all."

Drum lowered his head. He remembered that when he fought Gallows, not only he was beaten, but he caused trouble to Gao and his friends, maybe even for his kind, "Okay. Even if it's boring, I'll do it."

Tenbu smiled and replied, "Good. First. Let's eat. We shall start at the dojo after school."

"Tenbu? Why do you want to help me?" Drum asked.

Tenbu turned toward the dragon and said nothing for a few seconds. _You must be mentally ready for the future._ His words were, "I like you Drum," before taking a small bite of his lunch.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 36. The introduction of this season is almost over.

Chapter 37: The Party Invitation.

Chapter 38: Kuguru New Buddy.

Chapter 39: Operation Party Part 1.


	37. Chapter 37: The Party Invitation

AC: This is going to be a short chapter, but better short than bad.

* * *

"Is everything been prepared Kyoya?" Azi asked the boy.

"Of course. The invitations has been prepared, I buy a ship big enough for everyone to enjoy their time and employees who shall works. The only thing remaining is the guests."

Azi looked at a screen with the pictures of everyone with a buddy, "We have to invite every Buddy Police officer. Their presence might attract others and they have some experience in it. Maybe we will find the best choice among them."

A few new images were present of those with buddies, including Hanako and Kuguru.

Kyoya looked at the picture of Hanako and commented, "She is pretty young."

"From the video we obtained thanks to an insider, we know she had an unofficial buddy. She doesn't have spellcards on her," Azi said.

"As for the other girl, her buddy is currently gone, but she still has the spellcards," Kyoya said, pointing to Kuguru. "Shall we invite them too?"

Azi grinned and replied, "Of course. It is a party and they have buddies. Maybe they can deserve the future gift we have for them."

"The invitations shall be send soon," Kyoya said, standing up and leaving the dark dragon alone.

Azi watched the images of the humans who had buddies and said, "Things are soon going to be interesting."

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Party Invitation**

Drum sat in the dojo and watched Tenbu showing his first technique to control his temper against the Dark Dragons. It wasn't really impressive. He would rather watch Gao training with his mother than receiving his first teaching.

"This one is fairly simple. You just need to take a deep breath, a silent one of course, until you cannot hold more in your lungs. Then, you just breathe it out and repeat the process a few times, until you feel your anger go down."

"I knew it would be boring, but not that boring," Drum commented as he rolled his eyes.

Tenbu put his arms on his side and said, "Now that I showed it. Do the same thing. Close your eyes and breathe slowly and deeply... And Silently."

Drum closed his eyes and did as he was asked. He did it for a while and thought it was stupid.

"Now you can open your eyes," Tenbu said.

Drum opened his eyes and saw Tenbu eating his pudding.

"My pudding! What are you doing?" Drum yelled as he stood up.

Tenbu took a bite and replied, "Just tasting it."

Smoke came out of Drum's ears. He charged at Tenbu and jumped in the air, "Those are mine!" just to be stopped by Tenbu's tail coming on his snout faster than he expected. "Ouch!" he grunted with a mark on his snout.

"Sorry. Did I say tasting it?" Tenbu asked before grunting and correcting himself, "I mean: Testing you. It took only... 3 seconds to lose control. That's even worse than I thought."

"It's my pudding!" Drum yelled. The information given by Tenbu was far from his brain.

"You're name is not on it," Tenbu replied finishing it. He took another one with chocolate on it, Drum's favourite flavor.

"No!" Drum yelled charging again. Same result occurred.

"And you thought my teaching was stupid," Tenbu commented as he flew higher.

The information finally reached Drum's brain and realised it was a test. He grumbled, but deeply breathed. He was sure it wouldn't work, but his anger slowly went down.

"Good work Drum. Here. Take your pudding," Tenbu said, giving the one he had in his hand.

Drum gasped and took it and ate it in one bite, "So tasty," he said with star in his eyes.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll open the door," Suzumi said. She walked outside the dojo. "Hello... Gao! Hanako! Someone wants to see you."

Gao walked outside the dojo and Hanako climbed down the stairs with Halberd following her.

"Who is it?" Hanako asked.

"I don't know," Suzumi replied.

In front of them, it was a man wearing a servant suit with two letters in his hands.

"What is it?" Suzumi asked.

"Our master wanted us to give you those invitations," the man replied.

"Invitations?" the three replied.

"Yes. My master decided to invite everyone with their buddies to a party to celebrate the first year of collaborations between worlds. More information's are inside the letters. He wants you to come here. You can invite two friends if you want. Buddies can also be invited, but don't count as the two friends," he said before giving them the letters.

Gao and Hanako looked at the letters and said nothing as the man walked away.

Suzumi closed the doors and said, "I don't know about this. This is sudden and you are going alone with your buddies. What if his master has bad intention?"

Gao and Hanako opened their letter and read it.

"He pretty much sums everything mom. Except that he gave the address and strongly recommend us to be present at the party," Gao commented.

"Did I hear the word party?" Tenbu said coming to them with Drum following him.

"Yes," Gao replied.

Tenbu smiled and said, "We should definitely go! There's always a tons of beautiful ladies at a party!"

"Who do you know that?" Drum asked.

"A dragon knows those things," Tenbu replied with a smile.

"It will be this Sunday," Gao said.

"It says that there's going to have a pool, lots of games," Hanako started the list. She started to smile at the thought of going there.

"It can be a trap or something dangerous," Halberd commented.

"But we will be there with them. They cannot pass over three dragons," Tenbu said He grabbed Halberd by his horns and said, "Think about the ladies."

Halberd chuckled nervously and silently called for help.

"Maybe your friends will have them too," Suzumi thought.

"We should call them," Drum said, "If it's a trap, better be more numerous."

"If they also got it, it can be serious," Halberd thought.

Gao read one last thing, "There's also one last thing."

Gao told what he read at the last section.

"You can't be serious!" Drum yelled.

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife were home and both studying when they heard something. They said nothing until Tasuku broke the silence.

"I thought I heard Drum there."

"Same here. Tasuku, are you going to that party? It sure came out of nowhere," Jackknife commented.

"I don't think we should go there, but Gao called and said he will go," Tasuku replied, "If there is other people and it's a trap, we might need to be there."

"I do not think this is a trap. Why inviting everyone when they can defend themselves with their buddies?" Jackknife replied.

"True, but we are of the buddy police force, if there is a fight, we can do some damage control," Tasuku commented.

"Anyway. I do not agree with that last section. There is no way I'm going to do that," Jackknife warned Tasuku.

Tasuku chuckled and replied, "Sorry. But you have no choice in that. We should get prepare if we are going."

Jackknife sighed, "This party is going to be humiliating if I'm the only one doing that."

* * *

Tetsuya and Asmodai were at the park. There was a radio on the bench playing loud music as they danced at the rhythm. Asmodai had less trouble than Tetsuya with his flexibility.

"So. We are going to that party right?" Asmodai asked with a smile.

People passed in front of them and were mostly ignoring them, except a few who watched their dace.

"Of course. It's going to be fun. We are going to show those buddies who are the best at dancing yo!" Tetsuya replied.

Asmodai chuckled and replied, "Agree. We'll chill out and eat the buffet until we make them regret to even have one."

"It's even funnier that our friends are also invited yo. It's been a while since we've been together except when we ate at the Buddy Police Station," Tetsuya commented.

"That's right. We will also have to bring some weird stuff," Asmodai said, "It will be fun to have them."

Asmodai continued dancing while Tetsuya replied, "Yes. It will be fun with everyone."

* * *

Zanya and Tsukikage read the letter they got from Akatsuki, who brought it from home to the Buddy Police Headquarter. They both nodded silently until Zanya's little brother talked,

"A party. Is it going to be fun?"

"Nin!" Tsukikage too out his scroll and was written, "Yes."

"There's going to have a lot of girl there," Zanya nervously said as he imagined the place. His glasses cracked, "Not this again."

Tsukikage took out another pair of glasses and passed it to his friend. Zanya put the new pair and thanked his buddy.

"It is legit," The Commander said as he joined them, "I checked it when I got a call for Tasuku and everything is in order."

"We should go," Akatsuki said.

The Commander said, "I think everyone should. We will know easily who got a buddy in town if we meet them at the party."

Zanya gulped and replied, "If it is as a mission... I guess I should go then."

"Nin," Tsukikage took out his scroll written, "Let's get ready for the party."

"Yeah. What they asked in the last section is so not me," Zanya commented.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 37. I hope you like it.

Next: Chapter 38: Kuguru New Buddy.

Chapter 39: Operation Party Part 1.


	38. Chapter 38: Kuguru New Buddy

Kuguru and Baku walked in the shopping district. They held bags containing what they needed for the party. They were at the third floor and looked around.

"It's nice that you invite me at the party. I'm sure there will have lots of food," Baku said with a smile as he followed her.

"No problem. I talked with Gao and we split the invitations. He wanted to invite his new friend and also Noboru," Kuguru replied with a smile. She sighed, "It would have been fun if Ironchain was already back. He would have come to the party."

"I don't think he would fit in," Baku replied.

"One thing is sure, every buddy will be cute with what they were asked to bring," Kuguru commented.

"If Ironchain did like the others, what would you say?" Baku asked.

Kuguru imagined it, "Shamefully blushing. That would be cute."

Baku chuckled, "At least, you imagine his reaction with some realism," Baku stomach grumbled, "Let's stop and eat something. It's diner time soon."

"Let's do that," Kuguru agreed.

They walked toward a restaurant when they heard something. They heard something metallic falling on the ground and then saw something they weren't expecting.

"AH!" they saw it running away.

They saw it was a biped cat being chased by a dog.

"Leave me alone! I'm not a cat!" the biped cat yelled.

They silently watched it.

Baku sighed, "We should go now. I'm hungry."

Kuguru eyes turned into hearts and said, "That cute cat needs help!"

She chased after them.

"Wait! Dammit. I'll have to wait longer before eating," Baku whined before following them.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Kuguru New Buddy**

Kuguru stopped when she reached an intersection. She looked left and right and asked, "Where are they?"

"Miaw!" she heard to her left.

"That way!" Kuguru yelled.

Baku tried to catch her, but saw her running to the left, "She's... never tired when... it's something about cat," before continuing running after her.

Kuguru continued she saw the biped cat caught in a corner by the door.

The cat was clearly not an ordinary one. It had white and gray fur with darker gray stripes and his tail. He wore a hat with feathers, red cape, with a brown jacket and magenta and brown pants. The cat had a small rapier as a weapon.

"No! Please don't eat me!" the cat said.

Kuguru saw the dog about to attack. She walked behind the dog and said, "Leave the cat alone!"

"I'm not a cat!" the cat replied.

The dog turned toward Kuguru and showed his fang.

Baku arrived and suggested, "Kuguru. You should-"

She glared at the dog. The dog whined and ran away.

Baku looked at her and said, "That must be scary."

"Anything for the poor cat," Kuguru replied.

"I'm not a cat miaw!" the cat replied. "I come from legend world. My name is Cat Sith with boots. But call me Cat Sith."

Baku was silent and thought, as he looked strangely at the cat, _Cat Sith. There's literally the word cat in it. Also... with boots? Okay. He wore boots, but to name himself Cat Sith With Boots. Weird._

"I'm sorry. Hello Cat Sith. Are you alright?" Kuguru asked with a smile.

Cat Sith took a step backward and replied, "Y-yeah."

"It's a good thing I was there. That dog could have hurt you," Kuguru replied.

"T-Thank you," Cat Sith replied.

"Why did that dog chase you?" Baku asked.

Cat Sith hesitated to reply for a few seconds until saying, "I am hungry and I tried to eat that thing he chewed. I bit it, but taste nothing."

"I guess it was the dog's toy," Baku concluded.

"I'm still hungry. Maybe I shouldn't have come here," Cat Sith said lightly sad.

Kuguru walked closer and replied, "Come with us. We will buy you something to eat."

"Really?" Cat Sith asked.

"Yes," Kuguru replied.

"Finally we'll eat something," Baku said.

"Follow us," Kuguru said.

Cat Sith followed them to a restaurant.

"Let's get some Tempura," Kuguru said. She took out her purse and got a card.

"Hello. What can I prepare for you?" the man working there asked.

"We want Tempuras for the three of us," Kuguru replied.

The man looked at Cat Sith who wasn't in his sight the first time he looked at the kids. He frowned and glared at him before replying, "We do not serve on of their kind here."

Baku frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Those monsters from other worlds doesn't deserve to eat my food. I will not serve them food," the man replied, glaring at Cat Sith, "They are just here to consume everything we have."

Cat Sith tail lowered as his ears did the same.

Kuguru replied, "You cannot refuse to serve Cat Sith. The laws forbid you to do this."

"The government is doing the wrong thing by accepting them to come here. They should just go back to their world and never come back. This is Earth, not cat world," the man replied.

Tension started to rise when Baku replied, "You can't say something like that! They are like us!"

"They are monster! I'm sure some world will come here to invade us by infiltrating us!" the man yelled. "I do not want that to happen! So I'll vote for Tenchi during the elections. He will get rid of them!"

"Cat Sith isn't anything like that. He's a cute create coming from Legend world and he isn't here for any bad reasons!" Kuguru yelled back.

"We should-" Cat Sith was cut when a girl yelled.

"What did I hear here?" the girl came from the air in a small silver spaceship. She climbed down and a pink alien with tentacles with a camera pointing at them.

The girl has pink hair, peach skin and green eyes behind her yellow glasses. She wore a yellow shirt with a pale blue tie and orange short shirt with a longer black shirt under it.

"Are you openly saying that you don't care about the laws?" the girl with pink hair said, pointing her mic in front of the man.

"What are you doing with that-" the man was cut.

"You are saying that you refuse to serve this buddy because he is not human. You know this is something racist!" she said pointing her mic to herself, "Are you telling us that we should disobey every law we don't like?"

"That's not what I mean," the man defensively said.

"You sure are giving the good example. Think about what people will say when I put this tape on the web. I'm sure the Buddy Police will like to see it and arrest you for breaking the law," the girl said.

"B- Lis-" the man was saying half words for a minute until he said, "Fine! Get your Tempuras and get the hell out of here!"

"You better not do this again," the girl said.

"Takochu!"

"Oh. And some for us too," the pink girl said with a victory grin.

The man served them and the five walked away on a bench.

"Thank you for helping us," Kuguru said.

"That's nothing. That guy doesn't know who they are. Right?" the pink girl asked her buddy.

"Takuchu," the pink alien said.

"Who are you? I think I've saw you at school," Baku said.

The girl winked and replied, "I am Paruko Nanana and this is Martian UFO, Takosuke. I am the media of our school and hoping to one day present to broadcast the news toward all Japan."

The three other's presented themselves.

"If you weren't there, that guy wouldn't have given any food," Baku said.

"I know. That totally suck. A lot of people are doing the same thing around town. There's someone who tried to attack Takosuke for being an 'outsider'. They tried to hurt him, so I punch his nuts and we ran away. After this, I decide to pressure jerks with the internet."

"That's nice of you," Kuguru said.

Cat Sith sighed and said, "Maybe I should return to my world. No one would like me here."

"Don't say that. You cannot let someone like him scare you. You are a cute cat-" Kuguru was cut.

"I'm not a cat. Sorry for the trouble," Cat Sith said.

"Sorry. Anyway, if no one like you, why did we help you?" Kuguru asked. Cat Sith tried to find a reply, but found nothing, "Those are just some intolerant jerks who cannot accept the change. It's the same scenario on Earth when immigrants came; especially in the United State."

"You can't expect someone to change his mind so fast, especially for someone older," Baku said now that he was calmer.

"Also, he's not totally wrong. I saw Jackknife fight once and it was scary for my parents. So much power could be scary after all," Paruko commented.

"Anyway, why did you come to our world Cat Sith?" Kuguru asked with a smile, changing the subject.

Cat Sith waited a few seconds and reply, "I heard from some monsters that living on Earth was fun. One friend sent me a few messages about how great it was to be a buddy and the delicious food," he then realised he had something to eat and took a bite. His eyes shined and replied, "This is so Meowlicious!"

"I'm glad you like the food," Baku said.

"After this. I decided to come here to find a buddy, but this my real appearance. I don't seem strong and no one wants a buddy like me. They found me cute, but won't go more than that," he then sighed.

Kuguru smiled and said, "They are wrong not to have you as their buddy. You are cute, but also brave to come here and face that man without letting him scare you."

"That's right," Paruko agreed.

Cat Sith smiled and replied, "Thank you," he looked at Kuguru and asked with his eyes shining, "You are so kind. More than anyone I've seen before. Maybe I should-" he took a deep breath and asked, "Can I be your buddy? I won't let you down! I promise!"

Kuguru eyes turned into hearts and replied, "Of course I'll accept!"

"Yeah!" Cat Sith joyfully yelled.

"But you already have one buddy, even if he's not here," Baku reminded her.

Kuguru replied, "Nothing forbids us to have only one buddy."

"That's true, but no one expected anyone to have more than one buddy," Baku replied, "Although, Ironchain isn't back yet. So you have just one buddy now."

Kuguru smiled and replied, "Welcome aboard."

Cat Sith took out his spellcard deck and gave it to her, "I'm so glad I've met you. I can't believe it became true the moment I thought of giving up!"

"Because I'm not like the others," _And you are so cute._ Kuguru thought.

Baku nodded when he remembered something, "Wait. Who's this... Tenchi?"

"You don't know. He's the man who will present himself to be the new Prime Minister of Japan. He wants to ban the buddies from our world and kill any of them who try to come here. Just thinking of him is so enraging. The elections are coming and I'm afraid of what would happen if he wins and his party gains the majority," Paruko commented fearfully.

The other's said nothing and thought about it. They said nothing and finished eating.

* * *

"Gao?" someone asked the boy.

Drum heard him and jumped outside the chamber by the window. Gao watched him, _That's going overboard._ He thought. Gao opened the door to his chamber and saw Axia near him. "What is it?" Gao asked.

"There's something important I need to give. I should have given you for a while, but I hesitated," Axia said, looking down.

"What is it? Is it about the spellcard you are holding in your hand?" Gao asked.

Axia nodded and replied, "It's not a spellcard thought. It's called... An Impact card."

"Impact card?" Gao asked.

"Yes. It is an extremely powerful card. It's an ultimate spellcard that can cause lots of destruction. I didn't give it back because its power is immense. It's extremely dangerous because it's use massive energy. Even a monster like me would be drained out, but for humans...It can kill you... Gao. Promise me to never use it," he said seriously.

Gao nodded and replied, "I won't."

"Good. Because it's really going to kill you. Never use it... Unless it is the last thing you'll do," Axia warned.

"I promise."

Axia smiled and gave the card, "Good. I'll make sure to tell you again every day. Also, tell Drum that he can't escape me," before winking at the window and walked outside the chamber.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 38.

Chapter 39: Operation Party Part 1.


	39. Chapter 39: Operation Party Part 1

Drum grumbled furiously as he walked toward the port with Gao, Hanako, Tenbu, and Halberd.

"I really hate what they want us to wear," Drum complained.

"I agree. It's too tight on my tail. This is not made for dragons," Halberd agreed.

"You are cute that way," Hanako replied with a smile.

"I cannot wore a tuxedo, so I'll have this cute pink ribbon and those white bracelet. Those will charm the ladies," Tenbu commented as he winked at the other dragons.

"I hate wearing those tuxedos! They don't even match with my hair," Drum complained.

The dragons and Gao wore a black tuxedo with a black tie while Hanako wore a blue dress.

"Don't' get overdramatic. Look, the ship is there," Gao replied, pointing at the ship.

They watched the big white ship ready to sail. There were a lot of people with their buddies climbing onboard. They saw their friends and associate waiting for them. They climbed and talked about everything and nothing.

Once they were onboard, they were guided to the main room and sat around a table. They continued talking until the light shined on the stage.

A man was there and spoke in the mic, "Welcome everyone. It is time to welcome the master and his buddy."

The master who entered was Kyoya with a black tuxedo. He grabbed the mic and said, "Hello everyone. I'm sure you already know me, since I left my name in the letters. Just call me Kyoya. Here's my buddy. Azi Dahaka."

Azi was in his mini form. He was a dark dragon with three heads surrounded with silver spikes and horns and red eyes, same size as mini Drum. He wore a while tuxedo, which made the dragon pissed off. In his hand, he wore a glass of wine.

Drum and Halberd gasped when they saw his buddy, "Him."

"What do you mean?" Gao asked.

"It's Azi Dahaka. The king of Darkness Dragon world. A dragon you can only fear," Halberd explained.

Most buddies were talking with their human partners and explained who Azi Dahaka was.

Drum lowered his head and grunted furiously. Tenbu put his tail on Drum's back and said, "Calm down. He hasn't done anything yet."

Azi took the mic and said, "I'm sure must of your buddies knows my reputation. Let me assure you that I am only here for the festivities. This world made me curious like the others," Azi took a sip of his wine and gave the mic back to Kyoya.

"You are free to go everywhere in the ship, except the dangerous locations. During three hours, you are free to play at the arcades, talked with everyone or many other activities, I'll let you discover in the ship. Let the party begin," he said.

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Operation Party Part 1**

Azi was still grumbling when Kyoya said, "Aren't you starting the operation?"

"I look like a clown. If I knew you would want everyone to wear this, I would order you to change that. I prefer wearing my armor, not this," before drinking the rest of his glass of wine.

"If you don't start it, the operation will fail because of you," Kyoya replied. He started walking away and said, "As for me, I'll enjoy the view."

Azi Dahaka crossed his arms and sighed, "All for the control of the world."

He started planning his pat to shake the hands with every human aboard. He had the image of everyone in his mind and was ready to start it.

* * *

Tetsuya and Asmodai decided to walk toward the dance room. Both were in tuxedos, but Asmodai had his tuxedos opened to show his abs and chest.

"It's hard to move in this Tuxedo," Asmodai commented with a grin.

"You're just saying what Drum said yo. You said you wanted to have more class," Tetsuya replied.

Asmodai scratched the back of his head and replied, "Yeah... I did say that."

They reached the dance room and there were a few people with their buddies dancing at the rhythm of the music.

"This isn't our style yet," Asmodai commented.

Tetsuya checked on the wall and said, "Damn. It won't be something we like until an hour yo."

"I'm sorry if it isn't the right time for you. We wanted to be fair with everyone as they all have different music style," a dark voice said behind them.

The two turned around and saw Azi, holding a full glass of vine.

"This music is boring. What is that? Classic?" Tetsuya asked.

"No. Country music. I hate it too," Azi commented.

"Why are you here?" Asmodai asked, crossing his arms and looking at him suspiciously.

Azi lightly smiled and replied, "I wanted to meet everyone personally. I am curious to meet everyone and their buddies."

"Any plan of yours in your brains?" Asmodai asked with a grin.

Azi giggled and replied, "Not this time. Too many unknown factors and also, I want to show everyone that the Darkness Dragon World doesn't have anything behind their mind."

"I feel like you have something behind your minds," Asmodai replied, lowering himself to Azi current size.

The dark dragon let out a mocking laugh and replied, "No matter what. You'll say something like that."

Asmodai took no offense at the laugh and chuckled, "You are stuck with your reputation on your ass forever."

"The price of living long. I'll have to meet the others," Azi raised his hand toward Tetsuya, "To peace and order between your world and mine."

Testuya smiled and shook the hand and replied, "That will be awesome yo. Want a banana?" he asked as he took one from his head.

Azi eyes turned small when he saw what the boy did.

"Guess you scare him," Asmodai commented with a grin.

"Not!" two of Azi head yelled except the middle one. The center one spoke, "We weren't expecting that. Thank you," Azi said as he took the banana and ate it with the peel, before walking away. He drank the rest of the wine and said, "I'll need more Chateaubriand 1985."

Tetsuya turned toward Asmodai and asked, "Are the heads separated being stuck in one body yo?"

The pink demon answered, "Yes. I heard that the heads spoke together when they reached an agreement. A few times, they won't agree in something and it is then that you can see some individuality between the heads. I heard that the one at the center is the wisdom one while the other two are more impulsive."

"Like siblings, but stuck together. Poor him," Tetsuya said.

"Don't be. They never fight against each other's, or so I've heard. Anyway, let's go somewhere else and come back later," Asmodai said with a grin.

"Time to find a place to party up yo!" Tetsuya replied.

* * *

Zanya walked with his little brother and Tsukikage to somewhere more isolated. He felt nervous with all the girls around and it was hard to find a place safe from them. He walked through the corridor when he saw a woman with a very generous breast coming from a corner with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Gyah! Girl!" he yelled when his glasses exploded this time instead of cracking.

The woman chuckled and replied, "You don't recognise me?"

"Nin," Tsukikage replied as he showed his scroll, "Hinako."

"Yes. That's me," she replied with a smile.

"W-Why a-are you here?" Zanya asked as he took a few steps and looked away from her, refusing to take another pair of glasses from Tsukikage as long as Hinako was there.

"I was also invited here since I made most of this possible. You do not know how much effort I put to make all of this possible, especially with those opposing me," Hinako replied. She took a sip of her wine and said with a smile, "They know how to obtain the best wine."

"That is because I have good taste milady," Azi said, joining them.

"Nin!" Tsukikage grunted as he showed his scroll written, "What do you want Azi?"

Azi chuckled and replied, "I just wanted to meet everyone personally. You are the twenty-one buddy who asked that question and I give the same answer. I should prerecord the answer for the others."

"It is an impressive party you've all made. I didn't see everything, but most people have fun," Hinako replied taking another sip.

"Discovering a new world and living in here is something to celebrate that way," Azi replied, also taking a sip of his wine. He then looked at Zanya, "I heard about you. It seems you have some... ninja skills right?"

"Y-yes," Zanya replied.

"What is it?" Azi asked.

"My big brother is nervous around g-"

"Akatsuki! We have to go. My little brother wants to train his ninja skills with Tsukikage, somewhere isolate," Zanya replied.

Azi internally chuckled, _Scared of the females. He's not really keeping that hidden well._ He then raised his hand and said, "Before you go, we should shake our hand for peace and order between your world and mine. Then I'll tell an isolate place," Zanya shook the hand and Azi held his words, "You just have to go to the hold of the ship. There's no one there, or should be no one. There's nothing there. Just go to the right and take the stairs to the lower floor."

"Let's go," Akatsuki said.

The three walked away. Hinako showed her glass and said, "A toast for peace between our world and the others."

Azi smiled, while grinning inside his head as they made a toast and drank the rest of their wine, "I have to go now. I have to meet everyone else."

"Good. I'll go to the arcades and destroy the children," she said walking away before laughing in a maleficent way.

Azi stopped and turned around, _So far so good, but that woman might be more dangerous than she lets it seem._

* * *

Gao, Drum and Tenbu were walking together, searching for something interesting to do. After talking with his friends, they all spited away for their own reason. Although, it took a lot of time to find something to do when Tenbu was slowing them down.

"Hello Miss. You are a beautiful woman," he commented with his eyes with the form of a heart.

"You know what to do," the woman spoke to her buddy.

Her buddy slapped the green dragon cheeks before they walked away.

"Ouch!" Tenbu grumbled loudly before turning toward Gao and Drum and said, "There's always another one."

"She wasn't a woman. She was around my age," Gao replied.

"How can you still speak?" Drum asked.

The dragon's cheeks had three places where he was slapped. Two by a buddy and one by a girl a little older than Gao.

"Nothing can takes the passion of a dragon down. Not even pain and rejection," Tenbu replied with a smile.

They continued walking until they came across Azi with his glass full of wine, once again. Azi and Tenbu crossed their gaze and both frowned.

"Let's go elsewhere," Drum grumbled, grabbing Gao's hand and walking at another direction.

"Please do that. Tenbu, will you be kind and come with me. Full grown dragons need to have some mature talk, if you know what I mean?" Azi asked with a tone telling he wanted something else.

Tenbu replied, "Of course," he turned toward Drum and Gao, "We gentleman shall go somewhere else. I'll join you once we finished our discussion."

"Okay," Gao replied.

"Don't let his sweet word template you," Drum warned the older dragon as he left them alone.

The two looked at each other's.

"Come with me, we cannot afford anyone to hear us right?" Azi asked.

Tenbu nodded as they moved away

* * *

Tenbu and Azi were both underwater, protected by a magical barrier with the ship near them.

"Long time no sees right Tenbu?" Azi replied with a grin as he took a sip of his wine, not affected by the water at all.

"I remember it. You weren't ruling the Darkness Dragon World back then Azi Dahaka. You were just a thief back then," Tenbu replied frowning at the dark dragon.

"Yes. How much I changed since then, but enough about that," Azi said. He crossed his arms and said, "I do not know why you are here since he didn't manifest or show up yet, but there is only one thing I want of you."

Tenbu also crossed his arms and replied, "What do you want from me? I know you are up to something and I won't help you in any ways."

Azi smirked and replied, "That's why I wanted to speak with you alone. What I want is simple; you stay out of my way."

"Why should I do that?"

"Before I answer, I'll be more specified. Whatever I'm doing, you won't do or say anything to anyone," Azi said in a tone that left no interpretation.

"If I refuse?" Tenbu asked as he adjusted his moustache.

Azi widely grinned, "I won't hesitate to kill your protégé. Drum." Tenbu eyes widened and he was about to reply when, "I will tear him apart if you do anything against me. I'll gut him out in front of you, making sure you'll never forget it. And if you fight me right now or later, this world might be destroyed by our power. We are both Original dragon after all, even if you are from the first generation and me, from the fourth our power aren't that different."

"I won't let you do that!" Tenbu furiously yelled.

"Then you do as I say! Even if you try anything, I can kill this Drum before you protect him and we both know it," Azi replied. Tenbu grunted furiously, but calmed down as he deeply breathed. Azi continued, "So? Can I have your word that you'll stay out of my way?"

Tenbu hands clenched, but didn't went to offensive, he replied, "Promise me one thing, as I know you have honor."

Azi grin disappeared and asked seriously with a hint of respect, "What is it?"

"If I stay out of your way, do not kill or hurt Drum and Gao, no matter how much Drum will piss you off and anger you. If you fight against each other's, spare him. Please, do not kill Drum and Gao, no matter what," Tenbu said. He wanted to ask to spare more, but knew he had to limited himself to those two, the essentials.

Azi grumbled as he thought about it and finally said, "Fine. I'll promise I won't kill them no matter what."

Azi used his claw and cut his right palm. Tenbu did the same. Their blood merged together as they held their hands. They both said, "Through our bloods, shall our worlds remain true. Through our bloods, never shall the promise be broken. Or he, who broke the promise, shall have his blood putrefied within his flesh."

The released their hands and their wound closed up.

"You washed your hands before the sacred Blood Promise right?" Azi asked.

"Yes," Tenbu replied.

"Good. Anyway, you don't have to worry about it, I don't want to die horribly by killing this Drum," Azi said.

Tenbu nodded and flew away, _Drum. Gao. At least you are same from him. You can't defeat him right now. Worst, I won't be able to stand by your side against him._

Azi finished his wine and said, "Now that the main potential threat is out of the way. Let's continue the task."

The left head of Azi had hiccups. The other heads looked at the left head and saw the cheeks turning lightly red. They didn't know why and didn't bother, they focused on their task.

* * *

AC: The chapter 39 is over. I'm now back to a chapter a week for a while and focus on the other's.

As for Azi, it's obvious what's happening to him and a joke is preparing for chapter 40.

Chapter 40: Operation Party Part 2


	40. Chapter 40: Operation Party Part 2

A blue monster of the size of an adult human landed outside of the ship used for the party. He put his bladed hand on his chest and breathed loudly.

"I am so late. Good thing my plan didn't freeze to failure," he took a peek inside the ship and saw a lot of tables. "This must be the buffet. Hum...He's not here. I have to find a buddy before the police get me. I need a plan to enter, spy style if I want to sly on the ice," His long blue tail ending with two mini tails over his longer and larger tail waved in anticipation.

He tried opening the door quietly, but his bladed hands weren't made for that. He continued trying to open the door until he succeeded. He looked inside and saw no one watching him. He looked around and found a way to find his buddy. He found a large box and turned into an even smaller mini form and entered inside the box.

"No one will see me that way," the blue monster chuckled. He didn't notice, but his tail was outside the box. _Operation, finding my buddy started._

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Operation Party Part 2**

Baku, Kuguru and Cat Sith were together at the buffet. Baku was picking a lot of different food with joy on his face.

"I never have seen so much different type of food in one place! It's an international buffet in a ship!" Baku said with his eyes shining.

Cat Sith smiled with his plate of different kind of fish. He picked a few of them and ate them.

"There are so many fishes in here. I love each of their taste," Cat Sith said with a large smile.

"I'm glad you like them," Kuguru replied with a smile. She took a bite of fish when she noticed someone coming toward them.

"It's Azi," Cat Sith said when he nervously said as he trembled lightly in fear.

The dark dragon came toward them with another full glass of wine. Kuguru noticed the left head of Azi seemed a little unfocused with his red cheeks.

"Hello there," Azi said with a smile, before his left head made a loud hiccup.

Baku whispered to Kuguru, "Don't they notice that one of their head is getting drunk?"

"I think not," she replied.

"What are we talking about here?" Azi asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing important," they replied.

"What are you doing here?" Cat Sith asked with all his courage.

Azi looked at the cat and asked, "Is that your buddy? I thought it was someone else."

"Yes. My other buddy isn't here for now," Kuguru replied. She then smiled and added, "He's really cute and kind."

Azi grumbled a yes before answering Cat Sith question, "As for your question. The answer is this one," he took out a recorder and played it, "I just wanted to meet everyone personally. It's about the peace between our world and the Earth."

"Why did you record it?" Baku asked.

Azi clicked on the recorder and it played again, "I record it because I always answer the question."

"You said it pretty much often," Baku commented with a smirk.

"Yes. Anyway," Azi raised his hand, "I wanted to meet with everyone today. I played the recorder too much and the peace part was when I was supposed to shake hands."

"I understand," Kuguru replied as she shook her hand with Azi and Baku did the same.

"I have to meet the other's now. Sorry for leaving so soon, but a day is short here compare to Darkness Dragon world," Azi replied before walking away and finishing his glass of wine.

"Should we suggest that he stops drinking alcohol?" Kuguru asked.

"That's a bad idea. We shouldn't anger him," Cat Sith warned them.

"Then let's focus on eating," Baku replied.

Cat Sith saw a box moving toward the same direction than Azi with blue tails coming out of it. He looked at it before focusing on his fish. Once he raised his eyes, the box was gone.

* * *

Gao and Drum were at the arcades and saw Hanako and Halberd playing a video game. From the looks of it, Hanako was better than Halberd who was lightly nervous, but had a small smile of amusement on his face.

"I found you Drum!" Axia voice yelled joyfully. Axia appeared from the air and hugged Drum, "It's been a while since I've hugged you."

Drum gasped and tried to push him away, "Let go of me!"

Humans and their buddies saw it and chuckled, before returning on their games.

"I've missed you so much. I was so busy working at the Buddy Police Station and working on a new gadget to stop criminals and minimize damaged. It's the least I can do," Axia replied noseing on Drum's cheek.

Drum managed to slip from Axia grasp and breathed loudly as he ran away from the blue dragon.

"Love. Such wonderful things," Tenbu said as he joined them.

"Tenbu. What were you talking with Azi?" Gao asked.

Tenbu smiled and replied, "Speaking of old time, when he was just a thief. He is an Original Dragon too you know."

"That's-" Gao was cut.

"You think you can beat me at that game Shido? Sha. Sha. Sha," Gallows laughed at Shido.

Gao turned toward them and saw Shido near a fighting game. He was lightly grinning, outside of Gallows views as he replied, "Yes."

Gallows grumbled and replied, "Game on."

10 seconds later.

Gallows magenta eyes were expanded to their limits while Shido pointed his thumb toward him, "Impossible."

Sophia joined them and replied, "Before you came, Shido was the international champion of this game. No one can beat him. Especially when he gives everything he has in anything."

Gallows said, "Again."

Gallows was trap in the losing path against Shido.

Tenbu flew toward Sophia and said, "Hello there. You are a lovely girl and-" Sophia gave him her cold glare, "N-Never mind," before flying back toward Gao.

"She gave him her known glare?" Gao asked.

"She's an icy queen," someone said near them.

Tenbu and Gao looked around them and failed to see a box passing near them with blue tails coming out. It continued toward a corner, but stopped when someone said.

"Hi there Gao," Kiri said hugging Gao from behind before letting him go, "Do you have fun in the ship?"

"I was about to play a few games but-" Gao pointed toward Axia still chasing Drum, but this time, at the top of the arcades.

"Maybe we can play a rhythm game and-" Kiri looked Azi talking with Hanako. Gao also saw it and walked closer.

"-That's how I met Halberd," Hanako concluded her story.

"You are lucky to meet her Halberd," Azi commented with a small smile. The left head was talking a little slower than the two others and seemed less coherent.

Halberd watched the left head of Azi, which had his eyes looking more randomly around and without any focus, "Yes I am. She is always here, ready to help me and I'm ready to protect her from anyone."

"Those are strong loyalties. Such things are rare in the Darkness Dragon world," Azi commented as he drank another glass of wine. He raised his hand toward Hanako, who shook it without hesitation with a large smile.

"Hope to see you again," Hanako replied.

Azi nodded as he turned behind and looked at Gao, "Hello again."

Drum stopped running away when he heard Azi and jumped from arcades to arcades toward them.

"Hi. I guess my sister talked about how they met right?" Gao asked.

Azi nodded, "That's right. It's an interesting story after all. It is a pleasure to meet one of the first human who has a buddy," he raised his hand toward Gao to shake it.

Gao raised his hand, but Drum took his hand and said, "We have other things to do right now," before walking toward and arcade.

Azi grumbled and too a small glance at Tenbu who just raised his shoulder before following them.

Suddenly someone yelled, "I have e-enough!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned toward Azi. The right and middle head looked at the left one who continued, "There's something we've- we've been keeping q-quiet for soo l-long."

That got everyone attention. Even Gallows wondered what the left head was about to said.

"What are you doing?" the two other heads asked uncertain. _We can't read what he's thinking. He might not even been thinking at all._

"What's going on now?" Drum asked himself.

Tenbu grinned and said, "Things are getting juicy."

"What?" Kiri asked.

"Theirs is nothing to say," the two other heads of Azi said before trying to walk away.

"We can't k-keep-," Azi left head hiccupped a few times before continuing, "this a-a-a... a secret."

 _He's going to tell our plan?_ The two other Azi's head panicked.

"W-We have to change this n-n-now!" the left head said.

Kyoya entered in the arcade as he heard those words. He was lightly worried that he exposed their entire plan, but what the left head said wasn't something they expected.

"What do you have to reveal?" Axia asked curiously.

"W-Well...We're-We're... Still a-a-a Virgin!" the left head yelled.

That made everyone silent. The two other heads gave a traumatic face as the left head said it.

The silence was broken by a loud, "Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha!" Gallows was on the ground.

"He lived for a long time and is still," Tenbu cracked before falling the ground and laughing loudly.

Kyoya chuckled seeing no reason to intervene.

The two other heads should have kept him quiet right now, but they were too traumatized to silent him right now.

"L-Let's change it r-right now! Anyone wants to d-d-d-d-o it now?" the left head asked.

Nobody wanted to answer that.

"Come on! T-take my vir-virginity!" the left head demanded.

The blue behind in the box kept quiet, but he grabbed his chest as it was too painful to just hold everything in him.

"I do!" a female voice suddenly replied, to the horror of the two undrunk heads.

Hinako joined him, just as drunk as the head, "I'm ready to take your virginity away. Just tell me where and when."

Tenbu saw the woman and said, "That Azi's going to get one beautiful woman," he crossed his arm and grumbled.

Paruko was also there, but said to her buddy, "Let's not record that."

"Takuchu," the pink alien buddy replied, completely agreeing with her.

"Right here and right now, in front of everyone," the left head said.

That just made it worse. The two Azi's head finally recovered and yelled, "Enough. Assuming control!"

The left head tried to talk, but not words came out of his mouth. He puffed and whined.

"I'm sorry, but he's lying. He is not his usual self," the two Azi's said as fast as they could with their dark head turning red, "We are not a virgin!"

Everyone saw something they didn't want to see.

"What are they doing?" Hanako asked.

Halberd covered her eyes and said, "Don't look."

"That's kinda cute... in a weird way," Axia replied weird out.

"You find that weird when you always want to hug me?" Drum silently asked.

Tenbu stopped laughing when he saw what's going on. His mouth was fully opened and his eyes were lightly red, "That lucky bastard."

The left head was kissing Hinako.

The children yelled, grossed up and their buddy followed them, leaving only Azi and Hinako alone.

Kyoya sighed and said to himself, _Time to end this ridiculous stuff._

"I'm sorry Hinako, but Azi is busy doing other things," he said as he asked Azi to follow him.

Azi was thankful of the rescue and left her alone. The left head winked at Hinako before they were outside the arcade zone.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked.

"How should we know? He suddenly started acting weird," Azi said, looking at the left head.

"You drank too much wine and your left head is drunk," Kyoya explained.

"What is drunk?" Azi asked.

Kyoya explained it to Azi for a few minutes.

* * *

After running away from the horrible kiss, Kiri was in the bathroom and washed his hands. He looked at the mirror and said, "Let's just forget what I saw and never speak of that again."

He then saw something blue and dark behind him, with a box covering his face. His two blade hands seemed to threaten Kiri who turned around and yelled.

"Oh," the monster said. He took the box away and looked at Kiri with his red eyes, "Looks like the presentation turned, cold."

Kiri looked at the monster and said nothing.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 40. Azi said something he would never said, but not his eil plan.

Next chapter: Operation Party Part 3


	41. Chapter 41: Operation Party Part 3

Tasuku and Jackknife were walking toward the arcades and sighed.

"I really don't feel like I belong here," Tasuku commented.

"You are saying that? Look at me with this stupid tie and those bracelets. Why did you put one on my tail, that one I don't understand it at all," Jackknife grumbled.

Tasuku chuckled and didn't have time to reply when peoples and their buddies ran away from the arcades.

"Something is going on!" Jackknife yelled as he flew in the air with his mini wings.

Tasuku moved to the side and said, "There must be a monster attacking in the arca-" Tasuku saw Gao running outside with his friends while ignoring Gallows with a pink tie flying away and passing near him, "Gao! What's going on?"

Gao turned toward Tasuku and yelled, "Azi drunk head is kissing Hinako!"

Tasuku and Jackknife turned into gray paper and said nothing until they turned the other side of the arcades, not wanting to see what Gao described, passing in front of the bathroom and not seeing a box entering in it.

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Operation Party Part 3**

He then saw something blue and dark behind him, with a box covering his face. His two blade hands seemed to threaten Kiri who turned around and yelled.

"Oh," the monster said. He took the box away and looked at Kiri with his red eyes, "Looks like the presentation turned, cold."

Kiri looked at the monster and said nothing. The monster had blue ice skin covering all of his body and some minimal gray armor over his crotch and his legs. His wings looked like some material used and attached on his back. He had two icy spikes on his head. On the back of his head, he had a blue and black vine with the same form as his tail. He looked like an adult human.

Kiri backed away, but couldn't go far when the blade came close to his face.

"Don't run. I know this is a freezing start, but what you can do when you are born with blades as your arm?" the ice monster asked. He added, "Okay. It's good for scratching your back, but it's pretty hard to hold something," he then moved his bladed arm by his side and said, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm not here to hurt you, rest assure of that."

"W-What are you doing here?" Kiri asked nervously.

"I came here- Wait. Silly me. I completely slide on the ice and never give my name," the ice monster said. He put his blade against his chest and said, "I am Ice Blade Joker. Call me Joker." Kiri found the name to be a little familiar, especially the Joker part, "I came here because I was searching for a buddy. I then see you and I'm sure you are going to be a perfect buddy."

"M-me?" Kiri asked surprised.

Joker nodded and replied, "I feel as it is fate that brought us together since I've seen you."

Kiri put his hand on his hand and felt the familiarity stronger, it was like when he met Gao. He felt like they were supposed to meet and be together. With the good result and the friendship he obtained with Gao, he decided to trust it again. He smiled and hugged Joker stomach, "Thank you! When I saw Drum with Gao, I wanted a buddy, but I never thought it would be so soon!" he then let Joker go and lightly shivered.

"My body is cold, but my heart is burning. I'm afraid I'm going to melt," Joker said with a false dramatic voice.

Kiri giggled at the joke and that made Joker chuckled.

"You are a good audience. Now, let's process outside, while the ice is freezing once again," Joker said before putting the box, still on his head on the ground and they walked outside.

* * *

Azi grumbled as he drank a cup of coffee and stuck his tongue out of his two undrunk by the sour taste, "Hope he'll sober up fast."

The left head suddenly shook his head and grumbled something.

"Took an hour only," they commented.

The two other heads nodded and released their control.

"What happened? I just remember talking to Tenbu and...it was just black," the left head said.

The two other replied in his mind: _You just said to everyone in the arcade that we wanted to lose our virginity. You also convince Hinako to have sex with you in front of everyone, but you end up giving a French kiss to Hinako when we controlled you. We saw putting your tongue in her mouth!_

The left head checked the event seen from the other heads memory and gasped and shook his head, _Really? With a human...I-_

 _Yes._ The two heads replied lightly furious.

The left head panicked and mentally yelled, _I didn't mean it! I didn't want to say any of this. I swear!_

The two heads released a comfort wave to the left head and replied, _We know. Kyoya explained, after chuckling at us... that we drank too much wine and made you drunk. You couldn't control yourself. You had no inhibition at all. We cannot grow ill on something you couldn't control. To evade this situation again, we shall limited the consummation of this delicious wine._

The left head felt reassure and replied, _How much time did I cost us?_

 _Not a lot. Just an hour and we only have two to speak with, Gao and Tasuku._

 _Speaking of Tasuku,_ the left head as he looked at the boy with blue hair.

They walked toward Tasuku, who was talking with his buddy Jackknife.

Jackknife saw Azi and said, "Azi is coming to us."

Tasuku turned toward Azi, but didn't look at the left face, "Hello."

"What do you want?" Jackknife asked.

Azi took out the recorder and played it, "I had to explain it that many times."

Jackknife nervously chuckled and should have guessed that something like that happened. He then said, "My apologies then. It should have been more predictable."

"Why are you avoiding him?" Azi asked as he noticed Tasuku not looking at his left head in any ways.

"I heard from Gao that... you know," Tasuku nervously replied, not saying what happened.

The two heads looked at the left one for a few seconds before the three heads said in sync, "Let's forget this ever happened. It will be best for everyone, including ourselves."

Everyone nodded and Jackknife said, "We have to get going. We need to find the other's."

Azi showed his hand and said, "Let's shake our hands in peace between your world and ours."

"Ours?" Tasuku asked as he shook Azi's hand.

"We are the ruler of our world Tasuku. We got use to say it that way, even if it's not exactly the case. You do not know what I did to reach my position boy. I started at the bottom of the hierarchy and even below it. I shall make my leave. I almost officially met everyone now," Azi said before walking away. When he was sure Tasuku and Jackknife wasn't there, he grinned, _this boy as a lot of potential in him. So much that We need him by our side as soon as possible. His potential is just starting to blossom and might awaken soon. This power must be under our grasp._

Tasuku and Jackknife continued, searching for Gao and the others.

* * *

Kiri and his new buddy searched around for Gao.

"I guess we won't find them that easily," Kiri sighed before a blade was delicately put on his shoulder. It lightly freaked him out, but somehow knew it meant no harm.

"It won't be easy to find them, as they ran away from that kiss and froze their very soul," Joker commented.

Kiri nervously chuckled and replied, "Don't want to think of that again."

Joker nodded and said nothing else.

Kiri grumbled when he collide someone and said, "Sorry," he bowed. He raised his head and saw Rouga looked at him, frowning at him, "I didn't do it on purpose."

Rouga lightly grunted as he smirked and replied, "Obviously."

By his side was his buddy, Cerberus grunting at Joker.

"Sorry, but I don't have ice bone for you," Joker said as he grinned with his eyes.

Rouga walked away with Cerberus grunting at Joker again before following him.

Kiri looked at Rouga and wondered who he was. He then continued searching for Gao.

Gao, Drum and Tenbu reached the buffet. Drum smelled the food and was already salivating.

"This is Dragon heaven," Drum commented with his eyes shining like stars.

"I see a lot of variety, maybe we should try something exo-" Tenbu saw Drum already walking for the dumpling octopus. Tenbu sighed and said, "I'll go try the esc-esquargo... Can't pronounce that exotic thing," before flying toward the escargot.

Gao saw his friends and walked toward them. He saw Baku eating a hamburger while Kuguru and Cat Sith watched the boy continuing eating. Gao also noticed Axia eating a passion fruit.

"Hi Gao," Kuguru said.

"Axia just told us what happened a while ago," Cat Sith said before adding, "It cut my appetite."

"That k-" Axia was cut.

"I don't want to remember it. I want to eat," Drum grumbled. He put his claw on his head and said, "Replace the horrible image by pudding. Pudding-" he smelled something delicious and opened his eyes.

"Here's your pudding Drum-kin," Axia said with a small smile.

Drum said, "Pudding!... Thank you," before taking it and eating it. Axia took that chance to hug him, "Let me go!" before trying to push him away.

"I found you Gao!" Kiri said dashing toward his friends.

"Kiri. Where were you?" Gao asked as the boy stopped near him.

"I was hiding in the bathroom. There were too many people around me," Kiri replied. He then pointed to Joker and was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Who are you?" Tenbu asked before eating an escargot and flying closer with a hot dog in his hand.

"I am Joker," he replied bowing to Tenbu before saying, "I'm Kiri's buddy since the moment we met in the bathroom... Don't misinterpret it."

"Too late," Axia replied with a small smirk.

Tenbu looked at Joker and Kiri. He said nothing, but nodded at Joker.

"Did I freeze the atmosphere?" Joker asked.

Drum looked at Joker and asked, annoyed, "Are you going to give those bad puns every time?"

"As long as Kiri likes them, I don't care what other's thing of them," Joker replied.

Cat Sith turned saw Azi coming to them, "He's coming back."

Kuguru looked at Azi and said, "Hello again."

Azi nodded, "Hi again. I came to speak with you Gao. You are the last kid with your buddy I haven't talked to."

Everyone looked at the left head. Azi sighed and crossed his arms, "Can we put this behind us? We also want to forget about it."

They nodded.

Azi walked toward Gao and said, "I haven't the opportunity to speak with you and reassure you about my intention. I'm sure everyone is worried that I might try something in this world. It's also an opportunity to meet everyone with a buddy."

"No matter what you are saying Azi, I know you have something in your mind. Darkness Dragon world cannot be trusted," Drum replied to Azi. He walked closer and glared at the three headed dragon.

Azi right head took a side-glance at Tenbu. The green dragon nodded. Azi sighed and replied, "I do not care what you are thinking of me little dragon," that pissed Drum off, "No matter what you said, fact remained fact."

"What do you want so much to talk with Gao?" Drum asked.

"Drum. You should let it go," Kuguru suggested.

"You shouldn't provoke him Drum," Baku warned.

"The tension is freezing the place," Joker commented and he took a stance in front of Kiri.

Azi and Drum walked closer and electricity came out of their eyes. The middle head of Azi looked at the two others before turning toward Gao, "Gao," Azi raised his hand, "I want to shake your hands like everyone else in the name of peace between your world and my world."

Gao smiled and raised his hand and was about to shake the hand when Drum stood in their way, which greatly displeased Azi.

"You cannot shake a hand full of lies!" Drum yelled.

Azi frowned and replied, "You are only saying based of our origin. We all know that dragons have their hands covered with blood."

Drum grunted when Tenbu slapped Drum cheek with his tail before scolding him, "Calm down Drum. You have to calm down no matter what."

Drum massaged his cheek and was about to reply when the ship suddenly trembled. Everyone except Tenbu, Azi and Joker lost their balance and felt on the ground.

"What is that?" Azi furiously yelled looking around him.

Kyoya entered in the roof and said, lightly angry, "The ship is under attack. Everyone should be ready to receive them," he took out his deck card and put it on his shoulder.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Not important. Prepare to receive them," Kyoya replied.

Every buddy, except Tenbu, turned into their real form while the humans prepared their deck, except Kiri who didn't have one.

Azi was the same size as the others, except Cat Sith who was already in his real form.

"You are smaller than I thought Azi. It's freezingly shocking to see that," Joker said.

"Freezingly isn't a word that exist and I can't be in my real size... unless you want the ship to sink," Azi replied with his more intimidating and natural ferocious face.

Joker slide a deck card from his blade right in Kiri's hand, "Take this. You'll need it."

"Thanks," Kiri said as he put it on his waist.

Drum activated his drill and said, "They'll regret facing us."

"I hope everyone else is ready," Gao commented.

"I'll make sure of it by reaching the communication room. We have to send the alert and warned everyone," Baku suggested.

Everyone charged at the exit while Baku searched for a way to send the alert.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Finally some action is coming up.

Chapter 42: Operation Party Part 4


	42. Chapter 42: Operation Party Part 4

**Chapter 42: Operation Party Part 4**

Gao and the other's dashed outside with their card ready for anything. A sudden sound resonated and the ship trembled again. This time, the buddies were ready for the impact, but not the humans who lost their balance except Kyoya.

"Where's the enemy?" Gao asked. He looked around and found it weird that no one else was outside.

"There's something there," Drum pointed to their left.

They saw one ship that looked antic by its form.

"Are we around 300 years in the past or what?" Gao asked.

It was a massive ship made of wood, looking more fragile than the cruise ship they were in, but that ship had cannons pointing at them.

"Guess it is, I see a pirate flag," Kuguru pointed at.

They looked at it. "Where's everyone else?" Gao asked as he looked around.

"Not everyone knows what's going on and might try to find somewhere safe. If some buddies see we are attacked, words will spread and they will come outside," Kyoya replied.

"If only Paruko was there, it would have been faster," Kuguru commented.

"That's right... Aw!" Cat Sith yelled.

One of the cannon fired toward them. The humans would have been hit if Azi didn't step in front of them and blocked the blast with one hand.

 _He's really tough,_ Drum thought when he saw no damage on Azi's palm.

Azi chuckled and said, "So they are the enemies. They aren't so tough."

"You know who they are Azi?" Drum grunted.

"Yes," Azi replied.

"Elaborate please," Tenbu asked.

"They come from a minor world. The name is Pirate World," Azi explained.

"That explain the pirate theme," Kuguru commented.

"What's the plan?" Kiri asked.

Joker raised his blades and replied, "We could fly toward them, but they will sink the ship before we reach them."

"Let's just board them when they are near us," Azi said.

"For that, we need someone to pilot the ship toward it," Kyoya commented. He then said, "I don't think the captain has the guts to do that."

"Then let them board us. If they are in range, we can fight more fairly," Tenbu said. He saw Azi glaring at him and added, "That's the only option. You just have to defend for now."

The cannon fired again and the buddies prevented the impacts against the ship, but it destabilised it for a few seconds. One cannon ball charged toward Tenbu who grabbed it with one hand.

"I think I should kindly give this back to them," Tenbu commented before throwing it back.

The cannon ball exploded against the other ship and one mast of the pirate ship broke.

"Guess they will come at us now," Tenbu said as he stretched himself.

Drum was amazed by the skill Tenbu did in his mini form, "That was incredible!"

Azi grumbled, "Not that much."

"I cannot do more than that. Sorry, but my power is too great to be used and I don't control it like Azi," Tenbu warned the group. He then added, "Also, this is a good opportunity for all of you to grow stronger."

"That was still powerful," Drum said.

"Looks like they decided to board us instead of bombarding us," Joker commented.

Tenbu nodded and replied, "Of course they'll do that. No one likes to be shot by their own weapons, nobody."

"We need to have a plan," Gao said.

Kuguru smiled and said, "I think I got one. I think they didn't see us, so here's my suggestion."

They assembled around Kuguru and listened to her plan. Kyoya smiled as he heard it and thought, _what a sneaky plan. I like it._

"That plan have to be respected until the others are coming. When everyone is here, we will be ready to greet them," Kuguru concluded with a smile.

"I like it. Let's take position," Kyoya said.

* * *

Baku ran as fast as he could to the control room and passed around the passengers and the buddies. He saw Tasuku and Jack talking with Hinako, who seemed to have sober up like Azi.

"Tasuku!" Baku yelled.

They turned toward him and asked, "What is it?"

Hinako politely added, "We are trying to figure out what happen you know."

Baku stopped and retook his breath before replying, "T-the ship is under attack... I'm going to alert everyone. Gao and a few others are getting ready to greet them."

Tasuku and Jackknife frowned, "We are going outside and provide help."

Tasuku and Jackknife ran toward the exit.

Hinako said, "I'm going with you. The command room is just at the upper floor. I'm surprised no one sent the alert already."

The two climbed at the command room when Hinako stopped him. She put her fingers over her lips and looked inside.

She saw no one was present in the control room. Baku also looked inside and saw nothing. They both knew something was wrong if they let the ship out of control, unless someone was still inside.

Hinako cracked her neck and her ankles before standing up and walking inside. Once she was inside, she heard something from her left.

"There she is! Get her!"

She grabbed whoever tried to ambush her and threw him on the ground.

"That felt scaly," she commented when she heard another voice shouting at her. She turned around and dodged a punch coming to her face and countered by a kick in the gut of her attacker.

Her attacked lost his breath and took a few steps back. It was a biped fishman with blue scales on his body, two big amber bubbled eyes with one fin on each cheek. He wore a coral chest plate with a skull at the middle of it and an unknown tissue as a loincloth.

He glared at her and charged again. Hinako saw the fishman grabbing a knife sculpted on bones and grabbed the wrist of the fishman. She heard the other one standing up and charging at her.

 _Dammit,_ she grunted at herself.

"NIN!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Tsukikage appeared in his real form and tackled the fishman behind Hinako.

"M-Move away!" Zanya nervously said to the woman.

Hinako twisted the wrist of the fishman before rolling on the ground.

Zanya appeared behind the fishman with his katana and slashed the chest of his enemy and broke the knife. He put the blade on his throat and said, "S-surrender n-now!"

"Ignore me Zanya," Hinako said.

"Not helping!" Zanya nervously replied.

"O-Okay!" the fishman said.

Tsukikage tossed the other one and took out his scroll. _What's going on?_

"I think those guys are boarding the ship and seemed after me," Hinako commented before looking around, "Where's the captain and the other's?"

"Nin," Tsukikage replied, pointing under a table.

They looked under it and saw the crew.

"I'll detach them, you should go outside and help the other's," Hinako suggested.

"I'll send the alert right now," Baku said as he took the mic.

* * *

Tetsuya and Asmodai were walking back in the main room and looked around. A lot of people and their buddies were assembled there out of instinct as it seemed the safest place with what was going on.

To their right, Shido was nervously and to the verge of panicking with Gallows worsening the situation.

"-And then the ship will sink, you and everyone here will freeze to dead as your skin turned blue and life slowly get out of you while I'll be floating and enjoying it. Sha. Sha. Sha," Gallows concluded his story, the most realistic part that caused the fear wasn't heard by Tetsuya and Asmodai.

"Seems like someone is enjoying it a little too much," Asmodai commented.

"That's not cool yo! What if you are trap here and sink too?" Tetsuya asked.

"We will have something to enjoy as we die," Sophia heartlessly replied.

Gallows gasped and crossed his arms, "Like this will really happen anyway."

"Does anyone know what's going on? Because this feels like it's very important to know right now," Paruko asked.

Everyone raised their shoulder when they heard, "-This is Baku here. I'm one of the visitors in the ship and you have to take your deck right now. The ship is currently boarded by some fishman! Also, I'm not pranking. The buddypolice force and Kyoya are currently outside, but everyone must be ready to fight them off.-"

They then heard a weak voice said something and then:

"-Everyone. This is Hinako, the minister of defense and I can affirm you that this is serious. Get ready to fight them. Made your buddy proud of you!-"

Everyone prepared their deck, including Shido, even if he was nervous. Most of them weren't feeling at ease to go fight outside, but the grasped their courage.

"Guess we'll have more action than I thought," Asmodai grinned.

Gallows cracked his bones, "Finally a fight. I was afraid that my bones might get rusty eventually. Although I can't think the second part of what Hinako said come true," he glanced at Shido who glared back.

As if on cue, everyone walked outside the main room to join the other's.

* * *

Kuguru commented as she saw the ship coming closer, "They are almost here... And the ship is bigger than I thought."

Only the humans were present on the ship while the buddies were gone from the deck.

They heard the message by Baku.

"Looks like help is coming soon," Tenbu grumbled somewhere.

"Like we didn't get it," Azi replied, rolling his eyes.

Tenbu grumbled a few things against Azi before watching the ship.

"Let's go with the plan," Kuguru said.

All buddies remained silent.

The humans waited for the ship to start boarding them and the beings from Pirate world didn't lose any second. They jumped in the water and boarded them in the matter of seconds. The humans were surrounded by around 20 pirates, all looking like Fishman with saber at their arm.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked, acting as the leader of the humans, which he technically was as he hosted the party.

One of the fishmen chuckled and replied, "All your possession of course. For a ship as big as this one, there must be tons of treasures and food here."

All humans couldn't help but said in their mind, _If they came from Pirate world, why don't go all typical pirate style._

Kyoya looked in their eyes and felt there was something else.

The fishmen saw their unimpressed glare and their absence of fear.

"What is it? Too scare to show anything at all?" A fishman asked, trying to awake the fear in them.

"I'm not good at being scared. Sorry," Gao replied with a smirk.

That pissed the pirates off and moved their saber near them. Kiri gulped and took a few steps backward. Gao looked at him and nodded, reassuring him. Kiri saw the nodding and calmed down.

Kuguru lighten her decoration in her hair and said, "Kyoya has a proposition for you. Maybe it will interest you," before pointing at him.

"What is your... proposition? Maybe our captain will be satisfied," the fishman replied.

The other's laughed, clearly indicating that they don't care what they have.

Kyoya smirked before saying, "Two choices. Either you surrender to us and the Buddy Police force, or you die. I'm sorry if there isn't any other alternative," the fishmen laughed loudly at the threat until Kyoya concluded, "If not. You will have to deal with the department complain."

"The what of what?" the fishman asked.

The buddies jumped from their hiding spot, around the pirates and started beating them.

Cat Sith attacked one with his rapier, skillful enough to push the pirate backward. Another one appeared behind him with his saber. Kuguru took a card and turned it into a bow and fired an arrow on the saber.

Gao summoned his sword and joined the fight, only Kiri and Kyoya stayed out of the skirmish. It wasn't long until the 20 pirates were Knocked Out.

"Nice plan," Kyoya commented.

"You could have joined the fight you know!" Drum yelled.

"I need to stay at my best, because a ship that big has many more pirates you know," Kyoya replied.

"As Kyoya said, that was the easy part. We need to be ready and face the army," Tenbu warned them.

Azi grunted and said, "I think I see some of them jumping in the water."

Drum started his drill and replied, "Let's get ready to greet them."

All buddies were ready to fight when 200 fishmen from Pirate world surrounded them.

Drum sweat dropped and replied, "I'm not that ready sadly."

"I'm sure there are many more of them," Azi replied. He looked at them and grunted, _we cannot win if there is that many of them and knowing that this is only the first wave, I might have to get serious way too soon._

"I think I'll have to enter in the fight," Kyoya said as he took a few steps forward and grinning at them.

"Reinforcements are here," they heard Tasuku yelling.

Tasuku, the other children and their buddies were ready for battle.

"Let the fun begin. Sha. Sha. Sha," Gallows chuckled.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 42.

Chapter 43: Chapter 42: Operation Party Part 5


	43. Chapter 43: Operation Party Part 5

Chaos. It was the only thing that could describe the battle. Chaos. Buddies, humans and the fishmen from pirate world were all fighting in a mess. No one could stop or recover. Every fishmen down meant that two others would come. It was a long battle on which the endurance of the buddies and humans were put at their test.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Operation Party Part 5**

Drum fought back three fishmen attacking at the same time while Gao fought another one to cover his buddy back. Saber against drill and sword. Drum was pushed toward Gao. Drum noticed it and raised his tail so he won't hit his partner, but it weakened his balance. He was about to lose his balance when,

"I'm coming Drum-kin!" Axia yelled landing on one pirate and electrocuting his face before kicking one pirate appearing behind him.

"Axia!" Drum yelled surprised before he head-butt an enemy and continued fighting the last one, "How can this kick knock him up?"

Axia giggled and blocked a saber of another pirate before he electrocuted the forehead of the fight man and replied, "The power of love," and he winked.

Drum turned pale when he replied that and turned toward Gao who was about to get assaulted by two pirates when he drew a card and yelled, "Dragon Crush!"

That crushed the pirates.

"You're alright Gao?" Drum asked.

"No problem," the boy replied. He looked around, "But I don't see my sister and Halberd. I hope they are alright."

"With Halberd near her, she's fine," Drum replied with a smile.

They continued fighting back the fishmen.

* * *

Elsewhere Kiri tried to find Gao, as he was separated from him, but saw no one. Joker moved near a wall and fought back the fishmen.

"Do not worry by partner. I shall protect as I'm your buddy," Joker said blocked the saber with his bladed arm.

Kiri checked in his deck and tried finding a card he could use it. He just had it.

One fishman passed around Joker.

"Kiri!" Joker yelled when his tail failed to grab the fishman.

Kiri took a spellcard and saw the fishman. He gasped and used the Holy Grail card and it protected him. Joker grabbed the fishman as he was busy shaking his arms and bones by the impact and threw the enemy away. After this Joker stood near Kiri.

"Are you okay buddy?" Joker asked.

"I'm- I'm o-okay," Kiri nervously replied.

Joker grabbed Kiri with his tail and said, "Hang on. I'll protect you until they are all frozen."

He charged furiously and slashed the pirates around him.

* * *

Zanya and Tsukikage saw Gao fighting against the pirates and tried to join them. He used his katana and fought the pirates without too much trouble just like Tsukikage who used his skills to fight them off.

The two ninjas fought the enemy off with agility and speed.

"Good thing my brother is safe inside the ship," Zanya commented before kicking a fishman in the chin and jumped on one of them before destroying the sabers of a few enemies.

"Nin," Tsukikage nodded before used his katana to slash any who stood in his way.

Zanya took out a spellcard and summoned shuriken at his enemies. He started panting with exhaustion and turned toward Tsukikage, "There's too many of them," he blocked one of them and countered, defeating the fishman.

One of them appeared behind Zanya and was about to kill Zanya when Gallows suddenly appeared and grabbed the sword.

"Sorry, but I'm saving them for myself," he silently said before killing the fishman.

Zanya and Tsukikage turned around and wondered if they should fight him.

"Nin!" Tsukikage took out a scroll and kicked an enemy behind him, Why did you save Zanya?

Gallows put his claw on his mouth, which no one could see and replied, "I think I just say it out loud. I save you for me..." he killed three fishmen behind him with his claws. He chuckled and replied, "Sha. Sha. Sha. Just joking of course. We aren't enemies anymore and for the Darkness Dragon World honor, I cannot do it."

Shido dodged a fishman and yelled in fear. Gallows sighed and turned around, "Have to save him. Shaaaaa. Not the best buddy I got, but so fun to mess with."

Gallows flew to Shido rescue.

Tsukikage turned toward Gallows and was doubtful that the dark dragon was joking. He focused on the battle and killed each of them.

* * *

Gallows used his tail to block the saber about to hurt Shido. He then used the vine of his back to get rid of the pirates and turned toward Shido.

"Shido. Sha. Sha. Sha. How would you end up if I wasn't here to watch over you?" Gallows asked.

Shido dodged another fishman, but Gallows grabbed the saber and threw it in the ocean, "Am I your baby-sitter?" He looked around and noticed Sophia wasn't there.

Gallows frowned and asked, "Where is she?"

"Sophia? Sophia!" Shido searched around.

"I don't understand what you see in a girl as cold as her," Gallows commented before beating another enemy.

Shido took out a spellcard and yelled, "Black Dragon Shield!" he blocked the attack of an enemy and took out a spellcard: "Death Claw!"

The spell slashed a few enemies and defeated some of his enemy.

Gallows watched silently how Shido suddenly focused in the battle, _What's between him and Sophia. Both have all the reasons to push each other's away. I just don't get them. Although, Sophia warned me once that Shido can be dangerous when motivated... I think there is some true after all._

Gallows defeated a few other's.

* * *

Tetsuya and Asmodai were fighting their enemies their ways, which caused the pirates to hesitate, wondering why they were dancing in such situation.

Tetsuya put his hand on his headset and smiled, "Time to use some magic dancing trick! Magical Good-bye!"

Three pirates suddenly flew in the air and were thrown back to their ship.

"Getting better. You caught three with one shot," Asmodai said before kicked one of his enemies away and giving a suplex to another other... Right on the head of another one.

Asmodai ducked the sabers and said, "You should learn how to use them if you want to fight me," before grabbing one with his tail and punching the face.

"Is everything alright for you two?" Tetsuya asked as he looked at Kuguru and Cat Sith, fighting by their side.

"There's no problem," Kuguru replied as she fired an arrow in the knee of a pirate.

"Oh! The Elder Scroll joke!" Tetsuya giggled.

Cat Sith jumped in the air and landed on the face of one fishman. Another pirate tried to jump on him, but the cat jumped in the air and let them collided. He then pointed his sword toward another one and broke the saber.

"That cat is better than I first thought," Asmodai commented.

"You thought I was weak?" Cat Sith yelled at Asmodai.

Asmodai summoned a fireball and threw it at the face of another pirate, "Nope. Just not as strong as I'm seeing now."

Tetsuya threw another spell, "Bananas Missile," which was recently invented by Axia, who never wanted to see what would happen.

Bananas flew out of nowhere and hit the fishmen brutally enough to knock a few of them out. Other's slid on the bananas and felt on the ground, becoming easy target for everyone else.

"The spell work after all," Tetsuya commented with a huge smile.

Kuguru nervously chuckled before shooting an arrow again, "I had my doubts about it." they watched the battle where a lot of pirates slid or felt on the ground and she added, "It turned into a comedy."

* * *

It was what Tasuku thought when he saw it from above thanks to his Buddyskills and Jackknife was chuckling.

"That spell surely work better than anyone could have guessed. I'm not even sure Axia thought it would be seriously effective against them."

Tasuku used his spellcard to call his sword and replied, "True. But we have to get rid of the pirates now."

Jackknife pointed his blade forward and charged at the fishmen. His experience allowed his to beat them one by one without any real trouble. He grabbed two of them and yelled, Catch!" before throwing them toward Tasuku.

Tasuku slashed them as they passed near him and felt on other pirates, leaving a small trail of blood on the sword and Tasuku's blue hair. He watched the fighter and noticed that most were starting to be exhausted by the battle, "We have to end this as fast as we could."

Jackknife turned toward Tasuku and said, "Let's cut the head and the other's will crumbled Tasuku. If they are focusing too much on attacking, we just have to use it to beat them."

Tasuku gave a sign at Gao. Gao nodded. "Let's go," Tasuku said.

They flew toward the pirate ship.

"It might not be easy to defeat their captain. We need to use everything to our average Tasuku," Jackknife warned the boy.

Tasuku turned toward Jackknife and asked, "Are you sure defeating their captain will end the battle?"

Jackknife nodded negatively, "Not sure, maybe it will break the cohesion and ease the fight. If we also sink their ship, that should grab them some attention."

Tasuku nodded and flew closer of the ship.

* * *

Halberd remained in a safety distance from the battle and in a place where he could protect Hanako from the pirates. Hanako was behind him where none of them could reach her. Halberd thankfully didn't have that many to fight or he would have moved elsewhere.

He used his long halberd killed each of those who dare approaching him too close.

"Do now worry Hanako. None of them shall pass me," Halberd said. He looked around, "Once there is no one, I shall bring you to your brother."

Hanako nodded and watched her protector pushing away and making running away in fear any who tried to reach them. Halberd let out his feral scream when three tried to approach him at the same time and they ran back in the water. He looked to his left and right, he saw no one and knew it was clear.

"Let's take the air," the dragon said as he lowered himself and used his tail to help her climb on his back. He flew in the air and joined Gao.

* * *

Azi looked bored as he fought every pirate by simply using his right hand. His three heads yawed at the same time before grabbing one with his tail and throwing him back to his ship, creating a random explosion.

"This is boring. You cannot defeat me no matter how many of you are here," Azi told them. He grabbed a saber with his fingers and asked, "Do you know how I am?"

The pirate replied, "Someone unimportant."

Azi eyes ignited and punched the fishman so hard that he literally disappeared in space with a probability of survival of 0%.

Kyoya chuckled and replied, "Not everyone knows about you. At least, they don't know what happened today."

Azi punched another pirate and warned, "I suggest you don't tease me. My patience has it's limit."

Kyoya nodded, "I know," he took out a spell card, "Vampire Fang."

A ghostly dragon head appeared and bit some of their enemies and drank the blood out of their body. The ghostly fang turned from white to crimson.

"Let's conclude this shall we?" Kyoya took out another spellcard and said, "Blood Festival!"

The blood spread like sharp knives and killed more pirates.

"Those spells are gory," Gao commented when he saw it.

"Darkness Dragon world used some forbidden spells and techniques Gao. Most of those you see have for objective to inflict pain to their enemies or kill them in a horrible way," Drum replied, "It showed their real nature."

Azi walked near Drum and replied, "I would rather say that we have the guts to go in dangerous and mortal ground. You do not know how many dies to create those spellcards Drum. You want us to put their sacrifice at waste?"

Drum grunted and turned his back to fight other pirates, a little more viciously than before.

Tenbu flew near Drum and said, "He is right in a way Drum."

"How can you defend him?" Drum furiously asked.

Tenbu adjusted his mustache and replied, "I am not defending him, but wasting lives isn't something you should do Drum. Yes, those spells are forbidden as they are based on inflicting pain and torments, not protecting lives. However, do not think the Dragon World spells are more holy than them. After all, Darkness Dragon spells aren't invented in their world originally."

"What do-" Drum was cut when a loud sound resonated.

"They are firing at us again!" Gao yelled.

"Brace yourself!" Kuguru yelled.

An explosion shook the ship and everyone lost their balance. The remaining fishmen yelled before charging again.

"What happened?" Gao asked.

Kyoya walked forward and looked down, he replied, visibly annoyed and furious, "They fired and caused major damage on the Hull. We can't reach the safety boat, so I hope you all know how to swim."

"For real?" Halberd asked as he landed near them.

"Gao," Hanako said.

Gao saw her head popping out of Halberd neck and smiled, but it wasn't long until he heard some buddies started to manic with some of the humans with them also lose their calm.

Drum gulped, "About the swimming part, I don't think everyone can."

"Looks like victory is moving in their hand," Kuguru noticed as she adjusted he glasses, "Unless," she turned toward Azi.

"What?" Azi asked.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next chapter is part 6. Yep, this part is long, but I hope you still enjoy it.


	44. Chapter 44: Operation Party Part 6

**Chapter 44: Operation Party Part 6**

Kuguru smiled a little when Azi asked what she had in mind.

"I asked what?" Azi grumbled impatient.

"You said that you aren't in your real size right?" Kuguru asked before firing an arrow to a pirate coming at them.

One pirate slipped on a banana and Azi just showed his arm and the enemy knocked himself out against it, "That's right. I am extremely large."

"Large enough to stop the ship from sinking?" Kuguru asked.

Azi nodded and replied, "The battle was boring anyway. I'll hold the ship on my shoulder. Do not worry about them attacking me, it won't be effective."

Azi jumped in the water and disappeared in it. The ship suddenly trembled a few seconds before lightly stabilising. They didn't have to worry about the ship sinking anymore.

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife turned toward the cruise ship and saw a large shadow under the ship, holding it above the water.

"What is that?" Tasuku asked.

"Azi Dahara. He's holding the ship above water. Let's not worry about the ship for now. We should focus on stopping the pirates," Jackknife said.

Tasuku nodded and charged toward the ship and readied their weapon. They landed on the ship and looked around them. There aren't a lot of fishmen guarding the ship.

"They are too focused on the offensive," Jackknife concluded. He turned toward Tasuku and smirked, "This is the perfect opportunity to strike."

The boy nodded and flew down, readied their blade and stroke. They defeated the few pirates in the way and started searching for their captain to end this fight. It wasn't long until the pirates were down.

"That was easy," Tasuku commented.

"A little disappointing. They made an obvious mistake in their strategy," Jackknife commented as he started searching around in his mini form the captain of the pirates.

It wasn't long until they heard, "What's taking my crew so long? They were supposed to overtake them by now! What's complicated in taking their treasures and killing this Hinako."

Tasuku and his buddy looked at each other's, realising there were more than simply looting the cruise ship. An assassination was also planned.

"Let's end this right now," Jackknife said as he turned back to his real size.

They busted the door and faced their captain who was with a few members of his crew. The captain was a bigger and more buffed fishman then the other pirates they fought. He wore the brown coat with the black hat with a skull on it. He wore a large sword on his back and a large gun around his waist. His two tin were covered with golden rings.

"Who dares to face Storm the Merciless?" the pirates yelled as he put his hand over his sword.

Tasuku replied, "Those who will stop you from attacking the cruise ship! I am Tasuku and this is my buddy Jackknife from the Buddy Police force!" as he pointed his sword toward Storm.

Storm chuckled and replied, "Don't know you. Kill them!"

It didn't take long for the fishmen to get their butt kicked with one of them having his head stuck in the ceiling. Jackknife and Tasuku turned toward Storm.

"Surrender now Storm or we will arrest you!" Jackknife ordered.

"You will face the consequence-" Tasuku ducked when Storm fired his gun.

"Brute force it is!" Jackknife yelled as he charged toward the captain. His blade was blocked by the captain large sword.

"My specialty," Storm replied. He pushed the head away and kicked jackknife stomach brutally. He raised his sword to decapitate the dragon, but Tasuku blocked it with his own sword.

"Dragon Flame!" Tasuku pointed his spellcard toward the face of the Fishman.

Storm was hit by the flame and started a fire on the ship.

Jackknife stood up and took Tasuku, "We have to fight elsewhere!"

Tasuku knew it was for two reasons. First one, the room was on fire and second, a dragon fight better in open space.

Storm chased after them until they were outside. Tasuku activated his buddyskill and pointed his sword toward the captain.

Storm took out his gun and his hand shined for a second. The gun emitted a sound as if it reloaded. He grinned at them as he pointed his gun toward Tasuku, "Die."

He fired just as Tasuku took out his spellcard, "Green Dragon Shield!" which protected him from the blast.

Jackknife charged at the captain, blade pointing at the heart of Storm. The captain blocked it with his sword and the rest of the dragon assault. He spun around the blade of the dragon and punched the dragon chest.

Jackknife was thrown in the air, but stopped once he spread his wings and stopped, "This one is tougher than I first thought."

"Of course I'm tough. I am the captain of this ship and I cannot lose against anyone else," Storm grinned.

Tasuku charged from behind. Jackknife saw him and said nothing, but knew he wouldn't hit the captain. He was right when the captain ducked and countered with a kick. Tasuku threw the sword in the air and grabbed the legs and tried to throw him on the ground, but Storm jumped in the air and threw Tasuku outboard.

"Tasuku!" Jackknife yelled as he charged at the captain when he pointed his gun at the boy.

Tasuku used his skill to slide in the air, took back his sword before it hit the ground and charged back toward Storm.

Jackknife charged and returned in the sword fight against the captain while Tasuku appeared at the other side. None of them couldn't pierce his guard.

Tasuku jumped away and took out his spellcard, "Let's show him a real storm!"

Jackknife nodded.

"Jackknife! Thunder Storm Mode!"

Jackknife was in his purple armor. He felt his energy raising. He smirked and said, "Time to show you what we really can!"

Jackknife charged faster than before and pierced the shoulder of Storm.

Tasuku tried to slash, but the captain of the fishmen broke the sword and grabbed the boy by his throat and threw the boy's sword away. Tasuku took a spellcard and summoned the spell. A dragon claw appeared and trapped Storm in his grasp. Jackknife used his claw and slashed the chest of the captain.

Storm escaped the grasp of the spellcard and punched Jackknife snout. Jackknife was thrown away and crashed against the mast. The mast felt, thankfully, not on Jackknife. The dragon was knocked out.

Tasuku looked around and saw that the sword landed not far from him. He flew there and grabbed the sword and blocked Storm blade before it hit him.

"You should consider giving up. A kid doesn't stand a chance against me you know," Storm warned the boy.

Tasuku frowned and replied, "I will defeat you!" before pushing the blade away and continuing the sword fight.

* * *

Halberd panted as he defeated another pirate and looked around. He noticed that everyone was getting tired and entering in their limits. Even Gallows, who he held deep hatred, was starting to reach exhaustion. The enemy was endless and the end seemed far.

The only exception was Tenbu who remained fresh and with enough energy to continue the battle.

Gao took out a spellcard and yelled, "Dragon Crush!" but the card didn't shined. Gao suddenly felt weak and felt on his knee.

"Gao!" Drum dashed by his side and protected him from any enemy targeting him, "What's going on?"

Axia took a deep breath before answering, "He's... surely out of energy. The source of... energy comes from his... body you know."

"Worry not," Tenbu suddenly said with a grin, "The battle is coming to an end."

"What do you mean?" Halberd replied.

A huge burst of water rose in front of the ship before Tenbu replied, "I felt their numbers dropped. Also, Azi was surely waiting for an opportunity to attack, even underwater."

"There you are!" a voice yelled.

Gao turned his head and saw Baku and Hinako joining them.

"The lovely lady is coming to me. I'm a lucky dragon," Tenbu said with heart as eyes while knocking one pirate trying to attack him from behind.

"It's her!" a pirate yelled.

He charged toward her with his saber and stroke. Hinako grabbed the wrist and kicked the pirate crutch before hitting his neck.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying," Hinako replied.

They joined Gao. Baku kneed near his friend and asked, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Gao lightly smiled and replied, "Exhausted."

"Gao used too much... energy in his spellcards," Axia replied.

Baku sighed relief.

Kyoya smiled for a few seconds as he looked at Gao before replying, "You have lots of energy to use the spell cards this long. I had to be more careful than you. Anyway, there isn't any change over there," he pointed at the pirate ship.

"They haven't beaten the captain yet," Kuguru replied.

Cat Sith sat by her side and said, "At least it's over for us."

"We can't let our guard down, it can get chilli any time," Joker warned as Kiri slid off his back.

Hinako said, "Let's wait and see what will happen."

Hanako looked down the ship and asked, "Does Azi needs to breathe anytime soon?"

They looked underwater and saw no bubble.

"Maybe he drowned like an idiot," Drum replied with a smirk.

A large splash of water rose and felt on Drum, who was now completely wet.

"Guess not," Halberd replied.

Tenbu replied, "He is an Original dragon of the fourth generation. He has many powers and like me, he can protect himself in some way from dangerous environment just like this one. He can breathe under water and can still hear us from below, judging by how wet you are Drum."

Drum shook his body and his hair became an afro. He let his drill on the ground and arranged his hair until it was back to his usual style, "I notice."

Kyoya looked in the ocean and said, "Azi, bring us closer to their ship. Maybe Tasuku needs our help."

They then slowly started moving toward the pirate ship.

"Guess it's not easy to swim while supporting a cruise ship," Kiri commented when he noticed how slow they were.

"We also aren't naturally good swimmer," Drum precise.

* * *

Tasuku dodged the best he could the assault of the captain when his sword was broken. Tasuku gasped and rolled on the ground, dodging a killing blow. He stood up and ducked. He spun and tried a low kick, but the leg was harder than he thought.

Tasuku tried to pick a card from his Core deck, but the core deck was kicked away from him. Tasuku flew in the air and waited for the core deck to come back, but the pirate pointed his gun at him and fired. Tasuku dodged by lowering himself and knew he shouldn't stay away from his enemy.

Jackknife grumbled as he regained consciousness. When he heard the gun firing, he immediately came back to his senses and saw Storm ready to kill Tasuku, if he had the chance. Jackknife stood up and his blade slowly pointed toward Storm.

Lightning appeared and landed on the helmet, charging it with energy before shooting a beam toward Storm.

The captain turned around and saw the beam coming at him, but it was too late to dodge it. He was electrocuted by the blast and screamed painfully. When the attack was over, he felt on the ground, unconscious.

"Guess electricity was his weakness," Jackknife commented. He sniffed the air and added, "He smells delicious thought."

Tasuku yelled, "Jack!" before rushing to his side. He checked if his friend was hurt, but the dragon didn't have any mark. He smiled and checked around, "I think he's the last one. I don't see anyone else."

"Remain on your guard. We are not sure if-" he saw the cruise ship near the pirate ship.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Kuguru yelled at them.

They both looked at each other's and nodded. Jackknife took the unconscious captain and flew back to the cruise ship.

"I guess the battle is over," Tasuku said as he looked at the battlefield. He saw that most pirates were down while the humans and their buddies were exhausted.

"You did it," Gao said with a smile.

Drum pointed the pirate ship and asked, "What are we going to do with the ship?"

The next second, the ship sunk in the ocean, but they had the time to saw a large hole in it.

 _Did Azi bite a section of the ship?_ Drum wondered.

"I have something to say," Tasuku started.

"What is it?" Drum asked, just before Axia hugged him.

"We did it!" Axia yelled.

"Let me go!" Drum yelled as he pushed the blue dragon away from him.

Tasuku waited for them to stop before explaining, "I heard something when I was searching for the captain."

"What is it?" Hinako asked as she walked closer.

"I heard they were planning to assassinate someone-," Tasuku started as he turned toward Hinako.

Hinako replied, "It was me. They targeted me the moment they saw me."

Everyone looked at her. Those who weren't close just learned it.

"You must get on someone nerve if monsters want to kill you," Kyoya commented.

"The one I got on nerve recently was Azi just today when I kissed him," Hinako replied. She added something no one wanted to hear as they wanted to forget the event, "He's pretty good at it."

The ship trembled for a second. Everyone wondered why Azi did that, but didn't reply.

"Anyway, we should return back home before another pirate ship come after us," Kyoya said. He then asked his buddy, "You heard me?"

The ship started to move toward the port while they heard Azi replied, "I am the ruler of the Darkness Dragon World, not a ship holder and especially not a dragon taxi."

Meanwhile, the buddy police force and Hinako checked if everyone was alright and prepared a report for the event, knowing that they will have to explain it to the Commander.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 44.

Also. Yep, Afro Drum for a few seconds.

Next chapter: Operation Party End.


	45. Chapter 45: Operation Party End

AC: I noticed a little too late that Noboru wasn't that much in this event. I think I was caught up with the vital stuff compare to other things.

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Operation Party End**

The sun was starting to disappear at the horizon when the ship finally reached the port. Once they were close, Azi put it somewhere the ship wouldn't sink deep and returned to the surface in his mini form.

Most buddies were back in their mini form except Tsukikage and Akatsuki for duty reason.

Zanya, Tsukikage with Akatsuki on his shoulder, Tetsuya and Asmodai were watching the prisoners. The remaining pirates were all attached with ropes while Storm was handcuffed and forced into his mini form.

"How's my invention?" Axia asked, pointing to the handcuff.

"Really handy. They are powerless with them," Asmodai nodded.

"Anyway, I can see The Commander. Let's bring them," Zanya said.

They four escorted the pirates while Zanya gave his report with more details than anyone else.

The police and the buddypolice force were interrogating everyone to know what happened. Zanya noticed Shido and Sophia together. He knew that Sophia wasn't on the bridge, but wondered where she was. He also noticed Gallows sleeping on the police car, clearly bored out by the interrogation.

Gao, Tasuku, Kiri, Hanako, Baku, Kuguru Drum, Jackknife, Tenbu, Joker, Cat Sith and Halberd were about to walk out of the ship when they heard.

"Wait."

They turned around and saw Azi and Kyoya walking toward them.

"What do you want?" Drum grunted.

Azi walked near Gao and said, "You were an impressive fighter, for a human of course. We'll be honest, we underestimated all of you. We noticed Shido and he was fighting pretty well, surprisingly. That's the proof that humans have much more than they look like."

"You didn't answer my question," Drum replied.

Azi gave an annoyed glare.

"Azi was complimenting Gao," Kyoya explained.

Azi raised his hand, "We had fun to fight by all your side. Even if this grumpy grandpa dragon," he pointed at Drum.

"Grandpa!" Drum furiously yelled while Jackknife couldn't help, but snicker.

Gao smiled and shook it. Azi felt a rush in his spine at the contact of his hand, _Just like Tasuku, this boy is something else. This boy must also be under our grasp. His potential is wasted by this annoying dragon acting as his buddy._

"You just shook the hands of a Darkness Dragon and it's their ruler!" Drum yelled furiously.

Tenbu sighed and said, "Deep breath Drum. It is better to be polite than rude toward Azi, especially when he fought by our side not that long ago and saved peoples life."

Drum said nothing else and crossed his arms.

Azi looked at Kiri and told himself, _It isn't we expected for anyone to suddenly have someone obtaining a buddy in the cruise ship, but it is still the mission._ Azi turned toward Kiri and presented his hand, "Congratulation in finding your buddy. You have good instinct in your spell cards."

Kiri smiled and shook his hands. Azi gasped when he entered in contact, but hid it, _He's... He is one of them. We need him by our side. After all..._ Azi took a glimpse at Tenbu, _Tenbu isn't aware of it... Yet._

Gao yawned and said, "I'm getting really tired. I think we should return home before I fall asleep... Anywhere."

"You have used all of your energy," Kuguru said.

Azi gave three nods to Kyoya. His buddy gave him what he asked, "Before you leave, we have a gift for you three," each head looked at who they wanted to give the gift, Tasuku, Gao and Kiri.

"What is it?" Kiri asked.

Drum didn't like it as he frowned at the dark dragon.

He showed them what he had, it was a gem looking like a red eye with yellow iris and sharp dark pupil, "This is our gift for you. It is made by one of the few who can craft precious stone as we have so few in our world. It's a decoration for your deck case to be precise."

Tasuku turned around and replied, "Sorry, but I cannot accept your gift. I was doing what I must do."

Gao looked at them.

"You're not going to take that right?" Drum asked.

Tenbu looked at the gem and his instinct told him not to touch it, "I don't think you should accept this gift."

Drum pointed at the original dragon, "See. Even Tenbu don't think you should accept it."

Gao turned toward Drum and replied, "I don't want to be impolite. Also, it could hurt the one who made it," he took it and said, "Thank you."

Azi smiled and saw Kiri picking the next one and also thanking him.

Gao saw Noboru joining them. He was glad he wasn't hurt, "We are going Noboru. Want to return home with us?"

Noboru continued walking and replied, "I'll go home alone once I can."

Gao didn't insist, the exhaustion didn't give him the strength to do so like he would usually do. They left him alone as he walked out of the ship and talked to the police.

Noboru walked toward his home, trap in his thought, _I was so useless. Even Baku was useful when those pirates attacked. I couldn't do anything. I wanted to fight and help everyone, but I don't have a buddy and no spellcards. How can Kiri get one and not me?_ Noboru sighed and added, _Just wasn't my luck. But... Watching this battle and... I just want to be a part of it. I want a buddy, more than I ever wanted. I want to be useful and show Gao that I'm powerful too. I guess... I have to try and find my buddy._ He clenched his fist with his small resolve and looked forward, "I'll have a buddy soon Gao."

* * *

Azi and Kyoya waited for a while. Once everyone returned to their home, so did they.

"What did you think of them?" Kyoya asked, having already an idea.

"It's too bad that Tasuku didn't take the gift, but we do not want to force them to take it," Azi replied. He grumbled and said, "We'll forget about the kissing part."

"So you stop drinking wine?" Kyoya asked.

"No. But we'll take less," Azi replied.

"It is strange that only the left head got drunk."

The two heads looked at the left one and the three replied, "Each of us has a weakness. Each heads balance it so we made this our strength."

"Right. How long until the Disaster Mark enters in action?" Kyoya asked.

"That only depends on their will and their mental strength. We just need to wait for it to influence them," Azi replied. He smiled and said, "Phase two is complete. We shall move to Phase 3 now."

"Do not worry about it. My friend is ready to collect what we need," Kyoya also smiled.

Azi chuckled before turning serious, "But that assassination attempt is troublesome. We should investigate and end this. We shouldn't let Hinako get killed."

"Because you love her?" Kyoya asked.

The left head cheeks lightly turned red while the other two furiously grunted, "We are not!" the heads turned toward the left one, "Right?"

"Right," the left head replied, still having his cheeks red.

"It's because she can be useful to us," the three heads said.

"I agree. As for the one behind the attempt, he could target us when we get advance in our plan, just like Hinako own plot," Kyoya said.

Azi nodded.

* * *

Kiri opened the door leading to his home and told his buddy, "This is where I live."

Joker looked inside. The living room looks like any ordinary living room with the wall painted in blue. Sofa, TV, small table, etc. A typical living room, "It's nice. A little too warm for me, but I won't complain or meeting your father will start a hot relationship."

"Dad! I'm home!" Kiri yelled. He heard nothing and said, "I think he's not here."

Joker crossed his arms and said, "Burning reception from your father."

Kiri wondered what he said, but realised that he meant a cold reception, in a way an ice living being would said. He walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge, "Dear Kiri. I'm sorry I cannot be here tonight. I have to work extra hours," he sighed, "Guess he's busy as always."

He walked in the living room and saw Joker sitting on the sofa, "Comfy. Except for my tails," his tails twisted behind him.

Kiri sat by his side and said, "Dad's not here. He's working late again."

Joker sighed and replied, "Poor you."

Kiri smiled, "At least I'm not alone home anymore. You are here."

Joker eyes took the form of a smile as he said, "Yes. I am your buddy."

Kiri hugged his buddy when he heard a low grunt.

"I'm hungry. My stomach is empty," Joker said.

Kiri wondered how he would eat without a mouth, but thought he wore a mask, "I'll prepare something for us. I am also hungry."

Joker chuckled and said, "Let me help. I am not as slippery as ice."

They stood up and walked in the kitchen. Joker joyfully thought, _I'm so glad we are together._

* * *

Someone watched the television and The Commander was showing during an interview.

"-Commander. Do you know why the cruise ship was targeted by the monsters from Pirate world?-" the journalist asked.

The Commander adjusted his glasses and replied, "-Yes. It was for two reasons. One, to steal everything in the ship.-"

"-And the second?-" the journalist asked.

"-They were asked by someone to assassinate Hinako, the minister of defense,-" The Commander replied.

The person stopped watching the television and whispered, "Looks like they failed," he tapped his left arm with his right hand and said, "I need to get her out of my way. Those monsters don't deserve to live here. They should just be exterminated before they invade us."

Someone joined him and brought him a glass of wine, "Here's your wine Tenchi."

Tenchi grabbed the glass and lightly smiled while the other person walked away, "Soon I shall be the president and those wild monsters will be out of this world."

* * *

The day was over and Gao walked to his chamber with Drum following him. Gao put his deck case on his desk before he rested on his bed.

"It was such a tough day right Gao?" Drum asked as he sat on the bed. He took out his armor and put it on the ground.

"Yeah," Gao replied. He turned toward Drum and said, "You should go-"

Drum felt asleep on the bed and lightly snored. Gao grumbled a little as it was awkward, but didn't have the strength to push him out of his bed. He just felt asleep a few seconds later.

Tenbu flew in the chamber and saw the two sleeping together. He saw Drum still had his helmet and seemed uncomfortable. Tenbu flew near him and took it off, "Rest well Drum. You deserve it."

Tenbu flew down and rested on the couch in the living room. He closed his eyes and felt asleep.

* * *

 **Crunch!**

Tenbu opened his eyes when he felt something biting his throat, just were his main artery was. He felt something trying to much his throat, but couldn't pierce his scales. Tenbu slowly turned his eyes to his attacker and saw something with dark skin, four orange eyes and only two hands biting his throat with his sharp teeth. Tenbu found the small thing reckless to even try and murder him in his real form. He waited for a few seconds before moving his big hand and lightly poking the beast head.

"What are you doing?" Tenbu asked.

The beast made a loud squeak and tried biting him again.

"Eating me? Good luck with that. It's not even tickling me," Tenbu chuckled. He looked around and watched the deserted place. Nothing was alive around him, but it was just like the rest of this planet lifeless, "This is your home?"

The beast yelled, "Sark!"

"So you are a survivor," Tenbu said. He looked at him and snapped his fingers; a fish appeared in his claw, "Would you rather eat this fish than me?"

The beast looked at the fish and then back at the dragon's throat. He hesitated and eventually decided to bite Tenbu's throat again.

The dragon poked his head again and the beast whined this time. Tenbu saw a mark on his head and realised he poked a little too hard, "Sorry. But biting me won't fill your stomach. Just eat the fish, it's easier."

He presented it near the beast that sniffed it. He looked at Tenbu who replied, "I can give you another one, to apology for hurting you."

The beast grabbed the fish, which was slightly smaller than him. He ate it fast and looked at the dragon that held his words and gave him another one. The beast ate the other one. Now that his stomach was content, he yawned.

"Tell me. Where are your parents?" Tenbu asked.

The beast whined before replying sadly, "Sark."

Tenbu moved his hand before the beast and pulled him against his cheek, "Poor you. Why don't you rest with me? I'll keep you warm. The nights here are rather cold."

The beast watched the dragon. When he was freed, He looked behind him and back at the dragon. Having nowhere to go and the dragon feeding him, he made his choice. He landed on the dragon snout and watched him for a few seconds before slowly closing his shining orange eyes.

"What is your name?" Tenbu asked.

"Sark," the beast tiredly replied before falling asleep.

"Is that you name?," Tenbu smiled when he saw the little beast snoring loudly on his snout. He moved his moustache around the beast and covered him, so he won't get cold, "Good night, Yamigedo."

* * *

Tenbu opened his eyes and started cleaning his eyes when he felt tears on them. Tenbu put his hands on his chest and whispered, "The weights of my sins are coming back. The time is drawing closer," he then put his hands on his snout and pat it.

* * *

A blue dragon landed on the roof of a house. He held his chains and made sure they weren't loud. He smiled as the full moon revealed a hint of strange mark on his scales. He joyfully said, "I hope Kuguru will be happy to see me again. After so long, I'm finally back," it was Ironchain who said those words as he sat on Kuguru roof, waiting to surprise here tomorrow.

* * *

AC: Surprise to see Yamigedo appearance. I thought about it and I wanted to use this to develop Tenbu and Yamigedo relationship. I noticed in the series that Yamigedo seemed to target more Tenbu than any others, until he ate Tenbu. As for Asmodai, he was in his way and ate him then.

The idea already formed in me of a relationship between Tenbu and Yamigedo, but it will appear in this AU, slowly and surely.

Dreams and Flashback will appear, preparing the reason why Yamigedo wants Tenbu down first.

The next chapter is: The Return Of Ironchain.

He got a surprise for Kuguru and some changes in his appearance.

Followed by: The First Adult Buddy Police Officer, (You saw him in the show).


	46. Chapter 46: The Return Of Ironchain

AC: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and class was over. The students returned home. Kuguru and Cat Sith walked a part of her way home with her friends.

"I see you put the gift Azi Dahara gave you on the deck card," Baku noticed the red devilish eye on it.

Drum had his arm crossed and grumbled, "That eye gave me the creeps. I also can't believe you accept to put it on the deck case. It was originally mine remember?"

Gao nodded and replied, "I know, but you can't say no to a gift when it could hurt the one who took time to make it you know."

"But-" Drum looked away and grumbled, "I heard Azi isn't the type to do something for nothing you know."

Tenbu nodded and replied, "Either way, you should calm down Drum. I still need to show you other tricks to remain calm," His eyes turned into hearts as he looked to his right, "Like looking at those beautiful ladies over here."

Drum rolled his eyes.

Kuguru stopped and said, "I'm almost home. See you tomorrow."

"Bye everyone," Cat Sith said with a smile.

"Bye," the other replied while Tenbu continued moving forward until he hit a light pole, too busy looking at pretty ladies.

Kuguru and Cat Sith returned home. Her buddy sat on a large couch and watched television while Kuguru walked in her chamber and put her stuff near her study desk. She heard something walking behind her. She turned around and gasped surprised when she recognised him.

"Surprise to see me?" the blue dragon asked with a large smile.

"Ironchain. You're back," Kuguru smiled back. She lightly tilted her head when she noticed something, "You changed in one year."

Ironchain was still wearing the same armor. What was different about him was his scales covered with red, orange and yellow tattoos with different form and some kind of dragonic symbol on it, "Yes. You do not know what I did while I was absent," before sitting on her bed.

* * *

 **Chapter 46: The Return Of Ironchain**

Kuguru sat by his side and turned toward the tattooed dragon, "It's been a year since I last saw you, but I didn't stop waiting for you to come back."

Ironchain smiled and replied, "Yes. I also wanted to come back for a while, but it took longer to think what happened between me and Halberd," his smile remained on his face, meaning that he sorted it his emotions.

"What happened in Dragon world?" Kuguru curiously asked.

"So many things. The first thing was that dad was furious against me that I helped Jackknife. I was punished for my mistake. I don't want to explain how it worked, but let's say that sitting wasn't possible for a while. I also learned something interesting when I was absent."

"What happened?" Kuguru asked.

"I never told you about my family, but I have an older brother called Silverchain. We were often together and fighting about anything, no matter how silly it was. We once fought over a rock, just a simple rock."

"I thought you were shy when you were younger," Kuguru noticed.

Ironchain chuckled loudly and replied, "Yes. But it was during adolescence. I lost my shy attitude and become what I am today. We were around the same age and we have a normal competitive relationship. We both tried to be superior to one each other's in anything. That's how I decided to train and become a soldier. At that time, Halberd was older of course and was already under Jackknife command. It was an opportunity to be together in the future. I trained under the art of the chains and learned my fighting skills and often fought against my brother. I never beat him," the blue dragon crossed his arms and let the nostalgia of his youth surrounding him. He eventually said, "I learned he became a Thunder Knight. He learned from their art while I was absent and became one of them. I'm proud of him."

"That's good for your brother," Kuguru commented.

Ironchain nodded, "That also means that I am the one who will receive the complete training. That's why I take a longer time before returning here. I managed to come in piece with what Halberd did after two months, but I wanted to finish my training and become stronger."

"About Halberd, are you going to forgive him for his actions or not?" Kuguru asked.

Ironchain smile remained on his face, "Yes. Now that my rage is gone, I think I understand why he hides it from me. No, I should have been able to figure it out. It's Halberd we are talking about. If he hides something from me, it's because he wants to protect me because he cares. He would do the same thing for anyone else too. He hides it, so I won't be in trouble like him. He lost pretty much everything and-" Ironchain smile disappeared and spoke slower, "And I could also lost everything. My family loves, my friends and... this gift."

Ironchain showed his chains, they were different than the black he had before. The chains were blue and covered with hand draw on it, "My father gave it to me. The chains are given when the training is over. Each part of the chain is written the name of those who held it and used it for each generation. My name is at the end. Back to Halberd... It's not going to be easy to say those words. Would I remain calm when I am with him? That's the question."

"I'm sure you will be able to speak with him when you face him," Kuguru chuckled.

"What?" Ironchain asked.

"Nothing important. So... The training was around the tattoos right?" Kuguru asked.

"Yes. The tattooed art is an art our family used. I trained the best I could to come here as fast as I could, it took a year, but I don't regret it. Now I'll be strong enough to fight anything dangerous and to protect you as your buddy," Ironchain said as he raised his chest with pride.

Kuguru remembered Cat Sith and said, "About that."

"Who's there?" Cat Sith asked with his rapier drawn.

Ironchain eyes turned into small black dots as he looked at Kuguru and then back at Cat Sith. He noticed that the deck case wasn't from Dragon world. It took a few seconds, just after Kuguru presented him, to understand what happened. He pointed his claw at the cat being and yelled, "You cheated me with another buddy! I can't believe you did that! Did-"

"Wait! Let me explain," Kuguru said.

Cat Sith tilted his head and wondered what was going on.

"You couldn't wait me for that long so you replace me with a shrimp!" Ironchain yelled dramatically.

"Who are you calling a shrimp?" Cat Sith yelled at the blue dragon.

"You!" Ironchain yelled.

Kuguru sighed and let them argue. She stopped listening when it was clear they were out of insult and just said random things. After a while, they were out of breath.

"Okay. Now that's over, can I explain everything?" Kuguru asked.

Ironchain turned toward her and nodded. When Kuguru wasn't looking at him, he stuck his tongue out toward Cat Sith who did the same. When the girl turned around, they were both looking at her.

"So... How did you meet... him?" Ironchain asked.

"It was when we were buying stuff for the party with those who have buddies, which happened yesterday," Kuguru explained.

"I missed a party? What happened there?" Ironchain asked furiously.

"I'll continue with Cat Sith first," Kuguru replied. The blue dragon nodded, "We crossed him and he was cute. I really love cats you know."

"Dragons are the best," Ironchain replied.

"I'm strong too you know!" Cat Sith replied.

"I'll continue this now," Kuguru said, ending another pointless argument and insult war.

"Okay," they replied.

Kuguru finished resuming what happened when she met with Cat Sith and everything around that. Ironchain listened carefully and crossed his arms.

"That is kind of you Kuguru," Ironchain. He then asked, "What happened during the party?"

"First thing was that everyone had to wear a tuxedo," Kuguru started.

"Tuxedo?" Ironchain asked.

Cat Sith showed what it looks like.

"Good thing I wasn't here. I would look like a clown in a suit like that," Ironchain commented.

"During the party, we met lots of people who had a buddy with them. There were more than I expected. I think we were around two hundreds. We me Azi Dahara and he presented himself to everyone-"

"Hold on. Azi Dahara? The ruler of the Darkness Dragon world is here!" Ironchain yelled.

"Yes. I met him and he's scary just as I heard, even in his miniform," Cat Sith commented.

"Why does everyone feels like Azi is about to do something wrong?" Kuguru asked.

"Because Azi never does anything if it doesn't give something to him. There's always something selfish in any of his actions or something behind his mind," Ironchain explained.

"He wasn't that bad when I met him. He was kinda nice," Kuguru replied.

Cat Sith wasn't really agreeing with Kuguru, but said nothing.

Ironchain grumbled about her remark before admitting, "Honestly, he's less bad than the previous ruler of the Darkness Dragon world. Although, he's more powerful, cunning and dangerous."

"During the party, we were attacked by pirates from Pirate world," Kuguru continued.

"W-What?" Ironchain yelled.

Kuguru resumed the even during the pirate assault and the blue dragon listened carefully.

"I am glad you came out alright with everyone else. The good news for you, it's that I'm going to be here and protect you as your buddy," Ironchain said as he smiled.

Cat Sith heard it too well and yelled, "Wait now! I am her buddy you know. You cannot take my place here as her buddy!"

"Hum. Guys-" Kuguru tried to say something, but...

Ironchain stood up and glared at her with a smirk, "I am a dragon, therefore, more appropriate to protect her from any possible enemies. I have specially trained in battle for that compare to you."

Cat Sith fur rose and grunted. He then jumped on the bed and pointed his paw toward him, "I am also strong in battle and the fact that you are a dragon doesn't mean that your kind is the strongest!"

"You don't have-" she couldn't finish her sentence.

The dragon chuckled and replied, "Maybe we should duel and figure this out. If I win, you are out and if I lose-"

"Stop it you two!" Kuguru yelled. She got their attentions. She sighed and said, "Listen. Nothing in the laws forbidden anyone to have more than one buddy you know. I checked and I can have two, after Baku spoke about it."

The dragon and the cat looked at each other's before looking at other directions.

"I like both of you. I do not think I can part apart for any of you. You are both my friends and maybe you'll be a strong team when you fight together too," Kuguru added with a smile.

Ironchain and Cat Sith looked at each other's again and replied, "Yeah. Right. We're not from the same world," they both pointed at each other's and yelled, "I'll show you I'm the best!"

Before they entered in an argument and Kuguru sighed, stopping listening to them until they agreed to be together without tearing each other's apart.

In the HQ of the Buddy Police station, the Commander was watching the computer screen in front of him and read the report. He lightly before saying, "Looks like we have a new Buddy Police officer on duty now. Once he's ready, he can join the force at full time."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 46. The ending is short, but announces a new Buddy Police Officer with a buddy.

Chapter 47: The First Adult Buddy Police Officer

There will also be a list of One-shot appearing soon. It will describe how some of the 100 demons became demons.


	47. Chapter 47: The First Adult Buddy Police

AC: Here's chapter 47.

* * *

 **Chapter 47: The First Adult Buddy Police Officer**

Inside the Buddy Police station, Kuguru walked out of a room with her two buddies. School was over and they were asked to come at the Buddy Police Station for an important meeting.

"There you go. You are officially welcome in our world," Kuguru told Ironchain, in his chibi form.

"I guess this is why your kind hates paperwork's. It's a pain on my tail," Ironchain grumbled, "I mean. An hour for this."

"I heard rumors that those employees enjoy making us suffer and wait," Cat Sith said.

Ironchain rolled his eyes, "If you say so third wheel."

Cat Sith eyes shined, "Don't call me that!"

Kuguru sighed, "Calm down you two. You are making me feel like I'm forty and not my actual age."

"Ironchain! You are back!" they heard someone talking to them.

Ironchain turned toward the voice and smiled, "Drum! Good to see you again!"

The two dragons shook their hands.

"Ironchain," Jackknife said with his buddy.

"Jackknife," Ironchain nodded.

The trio noticed that everyone with their buddy were present, even Halberd and Tenbu were there with Hanako.

"Where's Axia?" Ironchain asked.

"He's currently working on a new spellcard. Baku stayed with him and asked how it works," Gao replied.

Ironchain and Halberd looked at each other's and said nothing. They both lowered their tail and evaded eye contact.

"I think we shouldn't make the Commander wait for too long," Tasuku told the others.

"That's right yo!" Tetsuya replied.

Zanya took the lead with Tsukikage and they entered in the command room. The Commander was sitting on his chair and watching the screen for the result of the current case about Hinako.

Stella turned toward them and smiled. She was a woman with blond hair, blue eyes and peach skin. She wore a gray shirt with a green jacket, long gray skirt and a red hat with the golden feather.

Tenbu eyes turned into pink hearts again, before he could do anything, Asmodai lightly grinned and pulled the dragon's pink mustache and brought him back to Earth, for now.

"Commander. They are here," Stella warned her superior.

The screen disappeared and the Commander chair lowered toward them. The Commander smiled and said, "You are all here. Welcome."

Zanya took a distance from Stella and asked, "You asked us to come here right Commander?"

He nodded, "Yes. I have a few news I like to inform you. Obviously, I have bad news and good news."

"What is the bad news?" Drum asked.

The Commander sighed, "The first bad thing is that we have found nothing yet about the pirates and the one who wants to murder Hinako. They didn't say a thing about it, just that they received the visit from a messenger. We cannot identify the messenger as he came from another world."

Ironchain punched his palm and said, "We will make them talk!"

Tenbu shook his head negatively, "That won't work."

"How do you know that?" Ironchain grunted at him. He pointed his claw and asked, "And who are you anyway old drag?"

Tenbu tail slapped the blue dragon face and replied, "Haven't dragons teach you to respect the elderly? Also, I'm not that old."

No one said anything, knowing that he was really old.

The Commander grunted and gained back their attention, "Why won't it work?"

Halberd answered first, "Because they are pirates. They are ready to say anything to save their behind, but if they said nothing else, there is nothing else. They are pirates, not trained soldiers with strong will."

The Commander nodded, "The other bad news remained the same, but people aren't all happy that monster comes in our world. Situation like the assault from Pirate world can make people even more nervous or aggressive toward all of you," he looked at the buddies.

Tsukikage took out his scroll written, "Not fair."

"I know," The Commander replied.

"That is all for the bad news. The second one isn't that bad since you saved everyone on the cruise ship. If Hinako plays her card right, it can turn into something positive. She will present herself to become the Prime Minister of Japan."

"What's that?" Drum asked confused about the words.

Asmodai replied, "That's why you don't get good grades," Drum glared at the pink demon who continued, "She will try to become the ruler of Japan."

"Anyway, let's move on to the good news," The Commander turned toward his associate, "Stella."

Stella nodded and said, "We have good news too. The first one is that despite the assault, buddies are slowly starting to see the Buddy Police force in a positive way. Especially Tasuku and Jackknife."

"Us?" They asked.

Stella nodded, "You are those who dealt with more risky situations and arrest the most criminal. You are gaining popularity among the citizens," she blushed and added, "Also, Jackknife chubby cheeks are adorable and appealing for them when you are in your mini form."

Jackknife gulped as he put his hands on his chubby cheeks and asked, "R-Really?"

She nodded.

"Wait. He's more popular than me?" Drum asked a little jealous.

The two adults nodded. Drum had smoke coming out of metallic helmet horns.

Stella continued, "Eventually, it is possible you two are going to be invited on television. People want to know more about you and Jackknife."

"But-" Tasuku said nothing else.

"Do not worry. It's not for now," The Commander said.

"That's good. I am not here for that," Tasuku replied.

"Let's move on the other good news. We have a new member of the police force to present," The Commander said with a smile.

The door opened behind them and looked at the man. He has peach skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt with an orange vest and a green pants.

"Who are you?" Drum asked.

The man smiled and replied, "I am Tsurugi Takihara. I just joined the Buddy Police force."

The other's welcomed him and nodded at them.

The Commander spoke up when the other's finished presenting themselves, "Takihara recently joined us after he met his Buddy and finished training with the spellcards."

"Where's his buddy?" Asmodai asked looking around.

"He's currently elsewhere, but he should join us soon," Takihara replied. He then scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked at everyone.

"Is there a problem?" Halberd asked.

Takihara stopped scratching his head and replied, "No... It's just weird that kids are my superior... In a way."

"We are mostly adults, but the humans are children," Jackknife replied.

"Nin," Tsukikage changed the message in his scroll, "True. But adult are more reluctant."

"Right," Takihara nodded.

"How did you meet your buddy?" Tetsuya asked.

"It started when Tasuku and Jackknife helped the police force. I was one member back then. You arrested a dangerous buddy without any trouble. I felt like you can do anything together and I wanted to follow your step. My buddy came to me when my mind was set to do something greater. Since he came from Hero World, which is a cool world name, I said yes. I believe I can do something greater that way as if I was Captain Answer," Takihara explained with a smile.

"Captain Answer?" the buddies asked.

The kids turned toward their buddies, surprised they didn't know him, until they remembered they weren't there.

"He was a super hero in town," Gao replied.

"He fought for justice and protect the city with his speed, strength and weapons. He was a source of inspirations until he disappeared," Zanya continued.

"He is still super popular among boys and girls," Tetsuya answered.

Tenbu eyes shined and replied, "Popular among girls. Maybe I should-" Drum pulled his mustache again, "Argh! Stop that!"

"Welcome back to Earth," Drum replied.

"It will not work. A super hero hid his identity and doesn't show himself," Hanako replied.

Tenbu sighed and said, "I'll use my natural charm then," before winking at Stella.

Stella focused her attentions on the kids while blushing, "O-Alright. Let's move on to the next thing. Since he's a new member and an adult, he's going to work at full time compare to you. So we prepared a schedule for now."

The Commander smiled, "Starting tomorrow, Takihara and his buddy with work with one of you during the week and learn how each of you work. As I know you give your best, it will be easy for them to acclimate to the Buddy police," he corrected his glasses, "With our number raising; we can now possibly be more efficient during the entire day."

"I will give my best and catch up to you," Takihara gave a thumb up.

The kids and their buddies also nodded.

"There is one last good news," The Commander said.

That got their attention.

Stella took out her pad and clicked on something. The screen showed a satellite and they looked at it.

"Why is this satellite good news?" Zanya asked.

"You're going to use it to spy on bad guys? Like secret agent yo?" Tetsuya asked.

Gao imagined it for a few seconds before forgetting thinking about it.

Stella begun explaining it, "This satellite isn't any ordinary satellite. It can be used to create a barrier around anyone and their buddies, when the alignment is correct. This satellite is a test based on the information's based on Axia's and the scientist working on this."

"What will that barrier do exactly?" Jackknife asked curiously.

"The barrier will prevent any buddies to escape the barrier and those who are using spellcards. If the enemy is trapped inside, he cannot escape or try to pursuit anyone without the cards. After all, those who don't have spellcards can escape without any trouble," Stella replied with a smile.

"Does it work?" Drum asked.

"It will be fun to see a criminal splashing themselves against the barrier when they know nothing about it," Asmodai commented before chuckling.

"We tested it, but not on the field. We know it can imprison the criminal and his buddy inside and let the citizen escape out of it, but how tough and stable the barrier is, that's what we don't know," Stella explained.

"In other word, we need to see it in action, but we know it's safe and not dangerous," The Commander said.

Tenbu nodded and said, "Even if it can only hold up for 10 seconds, it can change so many things. Citizens can escape and the Buddy Police force can catch up with them and surrounding them. I'm sure the lovely ladies put a lot of work this."

"Yes," Stella nervously replied.

"This is all about the news," The Commander said.

The kids and Takihara walked outside. Gao. Drum and Tenbu stayed in the Buddy police station while the other's return to their home.

"So it's you three who are on duty?" Takihara asked.

"The two of us are... Tenbu mostly tag along," Drum replied as he pointed to the green serpentine dragon.

"I am giving some teaching to Drum himself. He needs to learn how to control himself in some situations after all," Tenbu commented with a small smile.

"That's good. My buddy should come soon. I'll present you with him," Takihara said.

The three were about to agree when Gao cellphone rang, "Yes?"

"-Gao. We have crime caused by a bandit and his buddy right now.-" Stella told the boy through the phone.

"Understood. Sorry, but we have to go," Gao said while his buddy turned in his real form.

"I'll join you once my buddy is here," Takihara said.

Drum grabbed Gao and flew outside with Tenbu, ready to stop the criminal.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It's mostly an introduction and some information's.

Next chapter: The Field Trip.


	48. Chapter 48: The Field Trip

Morning was slowly coming. Gao was sleeping peacefully in his bed alone, or so it seemed to be.

Under the sheet, near the boy, a small hill formed and slowly moved toward the face of Gao. The hill was a dragon partially sleeping, pushing the sheet out of his face. His eyes were half closed and the dragon cheeks were redder than his usual color. He watched Gao, but his sleeping eyes didn't see the face of the boy, but...

"Pudding," Drum quietly said. He licked his lips as the dragon slowly smiled. He started drooling. He opened his mouth wide and bit what he thought was pudding.

Gao screamed painfully. He glared at Drum and grabbed the chibi dragon by his hair. They didn't say anything that they started fighting for a few minutes.

A few minutes later Gao and Drum climbed down to the kitchen, finishing putting his clothes as fast as he could with Drum adjusting his helmet, "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? We're going to miss the trip!"

His mother looked at his son and replied, "I wake you up, but you must have fallen asleep fast."

Gao ate as fast as he could while Drum ate three puddings for breakfast.

"I don't see why you want to see this place?" Drum replied uninterested.

"It's the Photon Metal Mine. It's an important industrial place for the humans," Tenbu replied, finishing drinking his cut of the, "I'm curious to see what it looks like."

"Why do I have to come again?" Drum asked.

Tenbu lightly smiled and replied, "For knowledge and culture Drum. You need to have some curiosity on how this world works after all. Also, see things might help put things in your brain and increase your grade compare to Gallows."

Drum's eyes shined at the name of Gallows and reluctantly said, "Fine!"

"Got to go! Bye mom!" Gao yelled, running toward the door.

Drum and Tenbu followed him.

"Hey! Wait!" Drum yelled dashing after his buddy while Tenbu winked at the other's and flew away.

Halberd barely ate his breakfast, still remembering what happened yesterday.

"What is it?" Hanako asked to her friend.

"It was... Strange to see Ironchain again... I was expecting him to talk to me or... Yell at me. Not this... awkward atmosphere between us," Halberd replied.

Hanako smiled and replied, "Maybe he wants to say 'I'm sorry', but he doesn't seem a dragon who says that."

Halberd chuckled, "Right. I guess it's the case. I'll just have to wait. If I try to speak to him, I know he's going to yell at me and... Have to wait longer."

The parents smiled and went to their occupations.

* * *

 **Chapter 48: The Field Trip**

Gao, Drum and Tenbu reached the school and saw the hour.

"Dammit! We are too late because of you!" Gao yelled at his buddy.

Drum yelled back, "My fault! You went back to sleep remember!"

"Y-" Gao couldn't find anything to reply and sighed, "Guess we'll have extra homework then."

Drum scales turned gray for a second and crossed his small arms, "Nope! I can just-"

"There you are!" they heard someone speaking to them.

They turned toward the voice and saw Kuguru, Baku, Noboru, Kiri, Joker, and Hitotaba Neginoyama, the institutor of their school.

Hitotaba was an old men with peach skin, green hair, white beard and glasses hiding his eyes. He wore a white coat with white and blue pants.

"You are finally here. I guess we have everyone then," Hitotaba said.

"Why are you here Hitotoba?" Tenbu curiously asked.

"I am here to guide the late students to the Photon Metal Mine. It often happens that someone wakes up to late," the old man replied.

Gao's friend walked near him. Kiri smiled and said, "We were worried you wouldn't be here in time."

"You were waiting for us?" Gao asked with a smile.

"Of course. You are our friend," Baku replied with a small grin.

"The friends of Kiri are my friends," Joker commented.

"I was waiting for you and your bonehead buddy to come," Noboru replied.

Drum glared at the boy, but his anger was killed off fast.

"You were also late," Kuguru said.

Noboru nervously chuckled and walked closer to the institutor.

Gao noticed two buddies were missing, "Where are Ironchain and Cat Sith?"

Kuguru lightly blushed and replied, "They are... not available."

"What do you mean?" Drum asked.

Kuguru turned around and said, "They are... Let's forget about it."

"Let's go now. We don't have any more time to lose," Hitotaba said.

They followed the old man toward a small bus in which they will go to the Photon Mine. They climbed inside and sat at their place while the institutor drove the bus, without showing his hands.

Joker sat by the side of Kiri and watched the road, "It's not a day for an ice being to enjoy it. I could melt under the heat of the excitement."

Drum grumbled and said, "Bad joke."

Joker raised his shoulder and commented, "This world isn't as you were expecting it right?"

"True," Drum commented, looking by the window, "Large cities and outside of them, the green plains and some trees. This place looks more like my world."

"The civilisation is developing and slowly pushing the boundaries of nature," Kuguru commented. She corrected her glasses and said, "But lots of effort are made in Japan to slow down the phenomenon and stop the expansions of cities. That's why the buildings are so high in some sector."

Gao also looked outside and partially listened to her explanations. He then asked, "Where's Tasuku? I thought he would come."

Tenbu flew closer to the boy and said, "He told you he was busy with the Buddy Police force yesterday. He's teaming up with Takihara right now."

Gao chuckled, "Oh yeah. He called to warn me about that. Hehe."

* * *

Takihara drove the green buddy police car with his buddy floating at the seat beside him while Tasuku and Jackknife sat at the back.

Tasuku and his buddy found it weird to sit in the police car.

Takihara buddy looked like a mini Gundam from Hero world named Card Burn. He had green eyes, gray, red and white armor on his body, some golden part on his chest and forehead. He was small enough to sit on Takihara shoulder if he wanted.

"Is there something wrong?" Takihara asked the boy.

Tasuku hesitated to reply, until he said, "It's just weird to sit in the car. Usually, I flew with Jack in the sky when I'm patrolling until there's a fight against criminals."

"I personally don't like sitting in the car. It's painful for my wings and tail," Jackknife commented. His back rested against the seat, squishing his wings and his tail, "No offense."

"It's because of your natural form Jackknife of Dragon World. It's not adapted for it," Card Burn said.

The robot looked forward and said, "Tasuku. How was it to fight alongside Jackknife? I asked it to Gao. He told me that they are friends who fight together to protect everyone. Drum added they both trusted each other's in a fight and watched each other's back. What about you?"

Tasuku thought about it and replied, "Before being in the Buddy police force, it was to protect Jack's life as dragon's were hunting him down. He was known as a traitor of Dragon World."

"Why did you protect him?" Takihara asked.

"Because he's my best friend and... We are family," Tasuku replied, looking at his buddy with a smile. He continued, "After this, it's pretty much like Gao, but we don't always need to talk when we need to have a plan."

"That's pretty much the small version. We lived a lot of things together," Jackknife concluded with a smile, thinking back, "No matter what will happen, I will never regret my decision to befriend Tasuku and live with him."

Takihara nodded with a smile, "I can see it. Hope we'll be that way one day."

"Maybe," Card Burn replied, uncertain as they didn't know each other's well for now.

* * *

Back in the bus, Tenbu watched the road and couldn't help but noticing how much the world changed since he went to sleep for a long time. His memories more from one to another and when it came back to his dream, he sighed with hints of pain in it.

"What is it Tenbu?" Gao asked the old dragon.

"Maybe some nostalgia or melancholy. It has been so long since the last time I watched the Earth. I am not sure if Tokyo was existing or that developed. I never really tried to know towns name as I had other things in my mind last time I was flying over those lands."

"Also ladies right?" Baku asked.

Tenbu nodded with a small smile.

"Is it only that?" Gao asked, feeling there was something else.

Tenbu turned toward the window and looked at the sky. An echo of the past, sounding like a squeak, resonated in his mind, _Yamigedo..._ "Yes. Only that."

"Alright," Gao replied.

They said nothing else, but someone was speaking loudly,

"What did you call me?" It was Drum starting an argument with Noboru.

"I said you are a bonehead. You aren't looking as strong as you claim," Noboru replied.

"Listen to me! I am Drum Bunker The-" Noboru grabbed Drum's face and forced his mouth to close.

"You're name is way too long to remember," Noboru smirked.

Drum tried waved his arms and tail everywhere as he tried to free his face.

"It froze your sentence right in your mouth," Joker chuckled.

"Calm down back here. We don't have the bus to land outside the road," Hitotaba warned the students.

Drum managed to open his mouth and yelled, "Get your hands out of my face! They smell like sardine!"

"He likes eating sardines. A little like Cat Sith," Kuguru commented.

Noboru felt she was implying something, "I am not wearing a cat shirt. It's a tiger on it!"

"Doesn't seem like it," Kiri innocently commented.

Noboru face lightly turned red and freed Drum's mouth, "It's a tiger!" before looking at the window.

Tenbu grabbed Drum's tail and pulled him back on his seat, "Sit down Drum. You are more mature than him."

"I am not a bonehead!" Drum crossed his arms. Drum painfully grumbled when Tenbu pulled his cheeks.

"Then you have no reason to be insulted. Although, our horns are kinda like bones on our head," Tenbu chuckled.

Drum eyes became flame as he looked at the old dragon.

"Sometime. It's good to find humor in anything. It helps control the mood," Tenbu said before tapping the head of the dragon.

Drum sighed and crossed his arms. Eventually, he talked with Gao about his training with his mother and if there was pudding when they returned home.

Noboru didn't listen to them, but watched them casually talking together with a smile. He remembered when they fought together on the cruise ship without fear on their face. _I wish I could be like them. Having a buddy and fighting bad guys will be awesome. I'm sure soon, it will happen._

Noboru lightly smiled at the though.

"We are here," Hitotaba said. He stopped the bus after parking it, "It's time to start the visit."

They climbed down the bus.

* * *

Azi Dahara and Kyoya were sitting together at the table and watched the TV. There was nothing interesting now on the news.

"It is time to begin the operation right," Azi said, taking a glass of wine and taking a sip of it.

Kyoya had a small grin and replied, "Yes. It's time to start the third phase," he took out his cellphone and called someone, "This will give them something interesting in the news."

"-Is it time Kyoya?-" Rouga asked Kyoya.

"Yes. Third phase begins now. If you are discovered, everything has been planned," Kyoya added.

"-Understood,-" Rouga replied before hanging up.

* * *

Rouga and Cerberus were closed to the factory and prepared themselves. Rouga put his black coat, black pants, purple belt and his black and red mask. He took out his deck and turned it into his deck core, a black spear ending with a silver drill. Just before the drill, black tissue covered something.

"We can't let them see it right... Wolf?" Cerberus asked with a grin.

"No. It will destroy everything Kyoya wants if they see it now," Rouga replied.

"We are ready for some action. It's been too long since our last fight," Cerberus grunted with a grin.

Rouga took out a card and replied, "Yes."

They looked at the Photon Mine and searched for the target. Once they found it, they stroke.

* * *

AC: Next chapter is going to have action.

Chapter 49: Kiri And Joker Stand.


	49. Chapter 49: Kiri And Joker Stand

The students and Hitotaba reached the entrance of the Photon Mine and looked around. Hitotaba noticed that something was wrong.

"Where's the other school bus and students? They went here before us and should already be here," he said.

The students stopped and turned toward the institutor and also noticed it.

"Maybe they got the wrong exit and continued forward," Noboru tried.

"It can be possible. They were following the bus in the lead," Hitotaba replied, clearly uncertain.

"They are going to miss the visit then," Kiri said, walking inside with Joker by his side.

"Wait!" Gao yelled running after him.

The other's followed them inside and looked around.

"There's no one here," Drum noticed. Him and Tenbu sniffed the air, "But there was some people not long ago."

"My instinct is telling me that something-" Tenbu was cut by an explosion at the corner of their location.

"What was that?" Baku yelled.

Gao and Drum dashed forward and took a peek. They saw a machine in pieces and another one landing near them.

Drum looked in the air and grunted, "Cerberus!"

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Kiri And Joker Stand**

The other's joined Gao who raised his hand, "Stay back. Drum and I will take care of him," Gao took out his deck.

"Let's-" Before Drum could finish his sentence, a boy with silver hair and wearing a black mask grabbed Drum and threw him in the air.

"Get him!" the boy yelled.

Cerberus turned toward the mini dragon and violently tackled Drum. The dragon crashed on the ground and bounced in the air and before ending against a wall.

"Drum!" Gao yelled dashing toward him.

Hitotaba ordered, "Stay back!"

They obeyed the old man and took a few steps back.

Gao grabbed his buddy and lightly lifted him, "Hey! Are you alright?"

"Ah... I...-" Drum could say anything as he painfully grunted when his left arm moved.

Tenbu flew closed to him and saw his twisted arm, "His left arm is broken."

Gao turned toward the masked boy and yelled, "You! I don't know who you are and why you are with Cerberus!" he let Tenbu grabbing Drum. He whispered, "Take care of him," He took out his card and lightly healed Drum.

Rouga, behind the mask looked at Gao confused about why he didn't recognised him, _Idiot. Can't recognise me behind that mask._ He thought.

Gao continued, "But I won't let you get away with this!" he took another spellcard and called his sword.

He charged toward Rouga who accepted the challenged and fought with his spear.

Meanwhile, Cerberus destroyed any green robot security coming at him with ease.

Baku and Kurugu sighed when Gao didn't recognised Rouga, but said nothing about it. They focused on Drum.

Baku stood up and said, "We should bring him to the bus an-"

Tenbu yelled, "No! Moving can aggravate his wound!" He pat the hairs of Drum and made sure the younger dragon wasn't in pain.

"I'll get the medic kit then," Baku said returning to the bus.

"I know where it is," Hitotaba followed Baku.

Kiri turned toward Kuguru and said, "Kuguru! Gao needs help. If Cerberus decided to attack Gao, he's dead!"

"I can't. They are still-" Kuguru said nothing.

"What happened?" Joker asked.

Kuguru sighed, "They are probably still trapped in a big ball of wool. Please don't ask how it happens."

Everyone were silent with their jaw on the ground, Even Cerberus was silent with his sensible ears hearing them, until he was hit by a robot beam and refocused on the fight.

"I would laugh right now if the situation wasn't melting me," Joker commented.

"We are here with the kit," Baku said while Hitotaba opened the box.

"We can only do few until the ambulance and police are here," Hitotaba said.

"I know how to treat a broken arm," Tenbu said before grabbing the bandages and started treating the wound with care and precision.

"How?" Hitotaba asked.

"Don't ask," Tenbu replied.

Baku asked Tenbu, "You have to fight Cerberus Tenbu!"

Tenbu looked at Cerberus, he was about to say yes when a voice echoed in his mind: **You promise to stay out of my way.** He realised it was a plan from Azi and couldn't do or say anything about it. He said a partial lie, "I can't. I need to make sure Drum is fine. Also, my power could destroy the entire mountain and us with it."

Kuguru looked at Kiri and Joker, "Then you have to do something. Joker is the only one who can fight him."

"But I don't know how to use the spellcard well," Kiri replied.

Kuguru smiled and took out her deck case, "I cannot ask for my buddies help, but I can still use spellcards."

"You just have to hang in here. Tasuku is coming with his buddy," Baku added.

Kiri gulped, but nodded. He grabbed his deck case while Joker flew in the air.

Gao sword clashed with Rouga's spear and they tried pushing each other's off. Rouga smiled and started overpowering Gao.

Gao noticed a black aura lightly emitting from the masked boy.

Rouga threw the sword out of Gao's grasp and kicked the boy away.

Gao rolled on the ground and stood up. He was ready to strike back when he saw a spellcard shining. The light moved on the spear.

"Die. Crimson Slash!" Rouga yelled.

Noburu dashed and yelled, "Look out!" He pushed Gao away from the spell. He rolled on the ground and grabbed the sword, "Like I'm going to let you kill Gao!"

"Then you are going to fight me?" Rouga asked with a grin.

Noboru body lightly shook at the thought. He knew he wasn't a good sword fighter like Gao, "Better than doing nothing!"

He charged and tried to hit Rouga, but he was blocked. Rouga was about to strike back when he deflected an arrow coming from Kuguru.

"They are not alone!" she yelled.

Rouga frowned for a few seconds before chuckling, "Let's see what you can do together."

* * *

Joker flew toward Cerberus and waited for the three-headed wolf to notice him. Cerberus blew up the last robot and turned toward Joker.

"You made a mistake to wait for us to notice you," Cerberus grunted.

Joker chuckled and replied, "I didn't want to start which could freeze your fur," he fractionated his blade and charged, "You'll pay for hurting the buddy of Kiri's friend!"

He slashed the three-headed wolf, but missed it. Cerberus tried to bite the ice monster, but his wings allowed him to fly out of his way.

Joker yep when Cerberus bit his tail, "Ouch! Not the tail! Not the tail!" He slashed the fur around the heads of Cerberus and gave them the cube cut.

Cerberus released the tail and saw his reflection, "Gaaah! What did you do to us?"

Joker chuckled nervously, "Honestly. I don't even know what I did to you."

Cerberus pointed his drill toward Joker, but the ice monster let himself fall on the ground. He raised his head and jumped backward, just before the three headed wolf drilled the ground.

Joker frowned and knew it was time to be serious. He readied himself and dashed. He slashed, but Cerberus jumped backward and blocked the next one with his drill. Cerberus ran in the air and the Joker pursuit him.

"Ice Cross!" Joker yelled. He crossed his arms and threw an ice blade with the shape of a cross. It hit the chest of Cerberus, but the wolf stopped a part of the attack, leaving only a minor wound.

"It will take more than that to defeat me," Cerberus grinned after saying that.

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife watched the road, lightly bored. They finished talking with Takihara and Card Burn. It was boring to be in a car compare to flying when they heard through the radio.

"-This is Commander I. Respond now Takihara,-"

"This is Takihara. What situation do we have?"

"-There is an assault at the Photon Mine by a masked boy and his buddy Cerberus. Gao and his buddy are there, but Drum is injured and cannot fight,-" Commander I replied.

Tasuku and Jackknife knew they had to reach their destination fast.

"We are on it Commander," Tasuku replied. He took out the safety belt and said, "I'll go there first with Jack. It will be faster by the air. Join us as soon as you can."

"-Agree. This situation is urgent,-"

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Takihara said as he activated the siren, "Let's hope I'll have my share in this."

Jackknife replied, "But it's best we end this fast."

"Then beat them fast," Takihara replied.

Tasuku opened the window and used his buddy skill to fly outside. Jackknife did the same and turned in his real form once he was far enough of any cars. They then flew toward the mine as fast as they could while the police car accelerated.

* * *

Noburu dodged a spear coming at him and blocked with the sword another strike. He was kicked away from Rouga and dropped the sword. Kuguru fired with her bow while Noboru recovered.

Gao dashed toward the sword and slashed toward Rouga. Rouga blocked at ease the sword and replied, "You are too slow Gao."

He ducked and countered with a kick at the boy chest. Gao landed on his feet and painfully panted.

"Gao!" Noboru yelled.

Gao released the handle of the sword and Noboru took it back. Noboru charged toward Rouga and yelled, giving him some courage before he stuck the blade on the ground. Rouga wasn't expecting it and was at the middle of his attack when Noburu jumped over him. Noburu grabbed Rouga's hair and pulled him on the ground. He then punched Rouga's jaw, before he was pushed away.

"Nice one, but not good enough," Rouga replied with a grin. He heard the sound of an arrow and dodged it.

Gao grunted and asked, _How can he be so fast? This guy fights like Rouga, but he's much faster and stronger. Maybe it's this black aura. He was stronger when it appeared._

Rouga grabbed Noboru and threw him toward Gao. Gao grabbed Noboru, but lost his balance and felt on the ground.

Kuguru fired with her bow, but Rouga took out a spell card and used Crimson Slash again. Kuguru was about to be hit when,

"Holy Grail!" Kiri yelled.

He shielded Kuguru and asked, "You're alright?"

"Y-yeah," Kuguru said.

She saw Rouga coming and blocked the spear with her bow, but was thrown away and landed against Baku.

Gao took back his sword and charged at Rouga, "Enough!"

Rouga blocked the blade and chuckled. He pushed the blade away and aimed toward Gao's heart.

Kiri gasped and took out another card without thinking: "Ice Deity Shield Svalinn!"

Rouga spear hit the shield. Rouga grunted painfully when he hit the shield with all his strength. He dropped the spear for a second. Gao took that chance and threw Rouga on the ground. He then fought to maintain him on the ground. Kiri ran and grabbed the spear and threw it as far away as he could, out of Rouga's hand.

"Nice one!" Kuguru said as she stood up with Baku.

"I need help here," Gao grunted.

Noboru and Baku ran and helped maintaining Rouga on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Joker and Cerberus slowly leaded them higher in the sky and out of their buddies reach. Joker flew higher toward the sky and checked behind him, grinning with his eyes as he saw Cerberus coming closer to him. He suddenly turned around and readied his blade.

"This should be good enough," Joker said.

Cerberus grunted as he realised his buddy couldn't help him with a spell card if he needed one, "You're buddy must be inexperienced if you think fighting me alone will grant you victory."

"Maybe, but I will be victorious if your buddy is busy down here," Joker replied before charging toward Cerberus.

His blades collided with Cerberus weaponry. He tried to pierce the defense of the three-headed wolf, but couldn't. The metallic pincher tried to grab Joker, but he flew higher in the air and turned toward the wolf. He grinned when he saw Cerberus coming to him. He slid on the drill of Cerberus and slashed Cerberus at his neck, but a pincher grabbed his blade.

Cerberus grinned as he spun around himself and threw him toward the ground. He then charged toward Joker and tackled his chest. Joker felt his body getting hotter as he landed closer toward the ground.

Joker chuckled in his mind, _I've gotten rusty. How can I protect Kiri if I'm weaker?_

A loud explosion resonated as Joker crashed on the ground. Joker grunted painfully and tried to move, but the blade of his arms felt on the ground.

"I'm unharmed," Joker managed to say.

Cerberus chuckled and opened his mouth, "Time to finish you!"

"Blue Dragon Shield!" Kuguru yelled.

A blue shield protected Joker from a finishing strike. Cerberus continued hitting it until the shield disappeared. He then saw something at the corner of his eyes and jumped out of the way. Jackknife stood in front of Joker and pointed his blade toward Cerberus.

"Enough!" Jackknife grunted.

Cerberus charged at the three boys restraining Rouga. Gao, Noboru and Baku saw him coming and jumped out of the way while Rouga stood up and jumped away from them, grabbing back his spear.

"You won't go anywhere!" a voice said behind him.

Tasuku stood there with his sword pointing at Rouga while he put back his cellphone in his pocket. An energy field suddenly surrounded the Photon Mine, "Surrender now! You are outnumbered and you cannot escape as long as this field is on!"

Rouga chuckled and replied, "Maybe, but..." he took out a spell card and activated it.

Kuguru pushed Kiri away when the ground rose behind them with an energy spear near them. The spear disappeared.

"I can still fight," Rouga replied. _She is sure taking her time._

Tasuku and Rouga pointed their weapon at each other's. Rouga slowly rose in the air and flew in front of Tasuku. Jackknife joined Tasuku side just as Cerberus did.

"Jack. Let's get serious," Tasuku said.

His buddy nodded and they charged at their adversary.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl with silver hair, wearing a black costume and black mask walked in the Photon laboratory near the mine. She had a suitcase attached on her back. She lightly frowned in frustration, "Is the Buddy Police Force already here?"

She stopped when she saw a few lasers line in front of her. She knew it was sensors and if she touched one of them, an alarm would rang and alert the Police force that there was someone else inside.

She saw at the other side her target near an opened door. The Photon metal was there. She passed the sensors without any difficulty and once at the other side. She opened her suitcase and started to steal the metal. She forced when she grabbed one and sighed, "Those are heavier than they seemed. It's going to take more time than expected," she grumbled, "Should have accepted Gallows help."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 49.

Chapter 50: Result.


	50. Chapter 50: Result

**Chapter 50: Result**

Tasuku and Rouga's weapon clashed as they collide loudly. Tasuku used his buddyskill to fly higher, but his right foot was grabbed by Rouga before thrown on the ground.

"Tasuku!" Gao yelled.

Tasuku lightly smiled and replied, "I'm okay Gao. I'll take care of Rouga."

Gao looked at Tasuku dumbfounded, "That's Rouga?"

Tasuku nervously chuckled after hearing what Gao said, "It's obviously him."

"Doesn't seem like it," Gao replied looking at Rouga.

Tasuku replied, "Trust me on this. I'll stop him now."

Gao nodded and Tasuku returned fighting Rouga, who heard what Gao said.

Rouga blocked the blade again and asked, "How did he not recognise me?"

"I don't know, but what's important is that I'll stop you!" Tasuku yelled as he slashed with his sword.

Their blade collided without any of them passing the guard of the other. The spear almost trusted Tasuku's chest, but he dodged it and countered with a kick at Rouga's face.

"It's not going to be the same as before Rouga. I'm stronger thanks to Gao's and his mother and also because I cannot lose no matter what!" Tasuku yelled as he almost hit Rouga chest, but only cut his clothes.

Rouga chuckled and replied, "Such stupid speech to say, but it is true that you've grew stronger Tasuku."

The two continued fighting at close range, preventing each other's to grab a spellcard.

* * *

Jackknife tackled Cerberus and they crashed against the energy field, electrocuting the three-headed wolf.

Cerberus pushed Jackknife away and tried grabbing Jackknife, but the dragon saw his pattern and grabbed the pincher before throwing him on the ground.

Jackknife noticed the hair cut of Cerberus and asked, "What happened to you? What's the weird haircut?"

Cerberus turned toward Joker, who had been healed by Kiri. The boy was hugging Joker and his buddy was comforting the boy.

"That ice monster did it," Cerberus grunted.

"Keep it," Jackknife grinned.

Cerberus yelled and tackled Jackknife against the field. The dragon was electrocuted this time, but punched Cerberus away from him. Jackknife blade pointed toward Cerberus and charged. Cerberus blocked it with his drill and started spinning it. It pushed Jackknife head to away and the pincher grabbed Jackknife chest. Cerberus threw the dragon on the roof of a building and crashed inside the building. Jackknife flew out and grunted loudly.

"I'm not going to fall this easily!" Jackknife yelled.

He charged toward Cerberus and the blade collided against the drill of Cerberus.

* * *

The girl picked more Photon Metal and put it in the suitcase. She was almost finished and her face lightly turned red. She picked the last one and put it in the suitcase and closed it. She grumbled and said, "Finally done," she took out a card and opened a black portal leading somewhere else.

She took out her cellphone and called Kyoya, "I got the Photon Metal. I'll bring it to you."

"-Good. I'll warn Rouga he can retreat Sophia,-" Kyoya replied.

Sophia closed her cellphone and brought the Photon Metal through the portal.

* * *

Jackknife and Cerberus continued fighting as their weapons collided violently. Jackknife was less wounded than Cerberus thanks to his superior experience in a battle compare to Cerberus, but sometimes, Jackknife took a small glance toward Tasuku to check if he was alright and was hit against his stomach.

Jackknife grunted painfully and dodged the next attack.

"Keep your attention Jackknife!" Cerberus yelled.

"You too giant dog!" someone replied.

The next second, a blast of energy hit Cerberus chest and lightly burned the fur.

Takihara and his buddy ran in the Mine. The man took out another spell card and was ready to use it against Cerberus.

Meanwhile Rouga noticed the reinforcements and knew more were coming soon. He heard a sound on his ears and knew who was communicating with him. Rouga pressed on his ears and flew away from Tasuku, "Understood."

Rouga grinned and said, "That is all for today Tasuku. I have to make my leave now," he took out a spellcard and opened a black portal. Cerberus dashed through it as he turned in his mini form. Rouga nodded toward them and said, "Until next time Tasuku."

He disappeared through the portal and left the Photon Mine.

Everyonoe watched the empty space and said nothing.

That was until Takihara said, "How could they escape the field?"

"They teleported away... I think," Card Burn suggested.

Tenbu finished threating Drum and told the small red dragon, "There. Everything is done. Just don't move your arm," he then pat Drum's head with a small smile.

Drum stood up and replied, "Thanks."

He turned toward the battlefield and saw that everything was over. He grunted painfully and grabbed Gao's attention.

"Drum!" Gao dashed back to the wounded dragon.

"Do not worry. An ambulance is coming soon and yes, they will treat Drum," Takihara replied. He gave a thumb up at Tasuku, "Came at the right time right?"

Tasuku lightly smiled and nodded as he called his sword away, just like Gao, "Yes." He landed on the ground, near Gao and asked, "Are you alright?"

Gao nodded as he checked Drum's arm.

"Good. Sorry I let them escape," Tasuku replied.

"It's alright. If it's Rouga, we know where he is," Gao replied.

Tasuku noticed that Gao was furious against Rouga and Cerberus for what they did to Drum.

Tenbu flew closer to Drum and said, "You shouldn't move too much Drum. Your arm needs to heal."

"Stop it," Drum replied as he waved his functional arm toward the old dragon.

Jackknife looked at the empty space and wondered what the black portal was, "We will have to give a report to Commander I."

Gao turned toward Kiri and saw the boy next to his buddy.

"It's over Joker," Kiri said replied, continuing to hug Joker.

Joker chuckled and replied, "You fought well. You're spell helps. Just need to cool up and I'll heal in no time," Joker painfully laughed at his jokes.

Kiri lightly laugh, but was relief that his buddy tell a joke.

"Don't worry Kiri, I got worse than that," Joker replied. He tapped the back of his buddy and closed his red eyes. He whispered quietly after a few seconds, "What's important is that you aren't hurt."

They heard the sound of the ambulance coming to the scene.

* * *

Azi and Kyoya both smiled when Rouga and Sophia brought the Photon Metal.

"You brought much more than we anticipated," Azi commented after checking the suitcase.

"The mission was a success. Although, you were noticed by the Buddy Police force much sooner than I thought," Kyoya replied to Rouga.

"They came at the scene just after I started attacking," Rouga replied.

Kyoya took out a tablet and checked on it, "Oh..." he grumbled before saying, "Gao was going at the Photon Mine for a field trip. However, I thought we turned the school bus around when he called them."

"You did turn the bus around. I saw from above. It was another one," Rouga replied.

Azi turned toward Kyoya, "So it was inevitable. Still, the objective is complete for the third phase."

"What's next now?" Sophia asked.

Azi crossed his claws and grinned, "We will use the Photon Metal to forge more Disaster Mark before acting."

"If only you had more resource to do it yourself Darkness Dragon. It would have been less troublesome," Rouga replied.

"The Darkness Dragon world is sadly extremity limited in **any** kind of resources," Azi replied.

"Even so, they don't need to use much to make those Disaster mark," Kyoya said.

"True. After this, there are two things to do. We have to make our name and find out who tried to assassinate Hinako. I brought my elite warriors already and are on standby in the house while-"

Azi was interrupted when someone was playing music. After a few seconds, they heard someone yelling, "Stop playing right now! You are surely annoying our king!"

"Can you appreciate my music for once?" the other one asked, "I'm going to play my music elsewhere! I'm sure humans will appreciate my musical talent!" they heard someone stomping away, "Tomorrow!"

"I never told you I didn't appreciate it!" the other one replied.

Azi sighed, "Yup. They are here. Anyway, we need to prepare everything to make our name if we want to reach phase 5," he grinned once again and said, "We need to enter in competition. That's why I brought them here."

* * *

Drum rested on a hospital bed with his arm under a plaster and grumbled as he couldn't stand up. In front of him was the Mikado's family with Halberd, in his mini form, sitting on chairs near his bed.

"Why do I have to stay here for a few days?" Drum asked.

"Because the doctor say it Drum," Suzuki replied crossing her arms, "You cannot disobey his authority."

"I am a dragon! We heal much faster than you think. A broken arm will completely regenerate in a week," Drum yelled.

"Is it because you won't be able to eat pudding that you are that angry?" Halberd asked, crossing his arms.

Drum gulped and replied, "Y-yeah."

Suzumi chuckled and gave a large pudding, "This is for you."

Drum eyes turned into stars and said, "Pudding! Thank you!"

"I hope you'll get better soon Drum. Halberd is going to miss you at home," Hanako told him.

Halberd scratched the back of his head.

"What about Joker?" Drum asked.

"Kiri is with him... Well, as close as he can. Joker is in the hospital freezer to heal faster," Gao replied.

"He is made of ice after all," Takashi said. He checked the clock and said, "We have to go. It's starting to get late."

Drum looked around and asked, "Where's Tenbu?"

"Well..." Gao hesitated.

Tenbu arrived on queue with pink heart at the place of his eyes and said, "Nurses. Humanity greatest job. They are so beautiful that my heart is in heaven. No... Super heaven."

"So you forgot me because of nurses? Typical," Drum asked with a small smirk. He started to expect things like that.

Tenbu flew closer to Drum, "Of course not. I am not worried about you anymore. You are safe," he turned toward the Mikado's family and said, "You can go home. I'll join you later."

The family nodded and walked away.

Tenbu put his hand on Drum's head and said, "I'm really relieved that you only ended up with a broken arm. It could have been worse because you were in your mini form."

"I know," Drum replied, starting to eat his pudding.

"Drum..." Tenbu wanted to say something more, but nothing came out. _I would only hurt your pride if I say it._ He saw Drum waiting for him to continue, "It's nothing."

"Tenbu... How did you know how to treat my arm?" Drum asked. "The doctor said you did it perfectly well."

Tenbu gave a small smile, "I know someone who... often hurt himself when he was too much excited long ago when he was young."

Tenbu flew toward the exit and said, "Sleep well and enjoy the nurses!" he winked at Drum and let him alone.

* * *

Commander I read the report given by Tasuku and Takihara. He read it again and again and put his left hand on his forehead.

"Why did Rouga wanted Photon Metal and for what? I do not understand why a student would want such things for nothing," he said.

Stella walked and said, "Sir?"

"What is it Stella?" the Commander asked.

"We have received some report and the police couldn't find Rouga in his home. It's not possible to arrest him. As for school, I learned that he changed to another one. He kinda disappeared," Stella admitted in defeat.

"So it is not possible to know his objective, but I fear he is doing this for someone else. He isn't someone who can forge anything on his own and I doubt Cerberus can too," Commander I thought.

"Are you ready for the press conference of tomorrow?" Stella asked.

Commander I nodded, "Yes. I fear it will hurt the Buddy Police Force, but the police cannot always win. Stella, we have to focus on finding out why he wanted that Photon Metal. Because this is our first big case."

Stella nodded.

* * *

Tenbu returned home and noticed that most of them were currently sleeping. He yawned lightly as he stretched his arms.

"It's time to sleep," Tenbu closed his eyes and whispered, "It was a close one. I wonder what Azi will do next. Whatever it is, I do not like this at all."

He flew on the couch and felt fast asleep.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 50.

Next chapter: Gao And The Lyrical Dragon.

Yup, Gao is going to meet the dragon who likes to play music.


	51. Chapter 51: Gao And The Lyrical Dragon

School ended for Gao and his friends. They walked outside and started marching to their home. Tenbu flew strait to the hospital when it was over to check on Drum.

Ironchain grumbled, "That's what you call school? How can any dragon survived here?"

Cat Sith replied, "Because dragons don't have a really big brain."

Ironchain scales ignited, "Say that again kitten?"

"I'm not a kitten!"

The two started to argue and threw insult at each other's.

Kuguru sighed, "Okay. That's enough you two," she turned toward Gao, "Feels like I'm the mother of these two."

Ironchain grumbled a few things and sighed, "I'm going to visit Drum too. He ain't got the chance to even fight Cerberus."

"Let's go. Are you coming Gao?" Kuguru asked.

Gao nodded negatively, "Sorry. I have to train at the dojo and then I'll visit him."

Baku said, "Axia told me he met him this morning. He hugged him while Drum couldn't really defend himself. He played the nurse a little before he was dragged outside for agitating Drum."

"How did he tell you?" Gao asked.

Baku replied, "Cellphone. He learned how to use one. He also has a Facebook account and showed that picture."

They saw Axia doing a selfie while he was dragged outside. At the back, it was clear Drum was furious and seemed to yell at the blue dragon.

"He didn't lose time to use technology like that," Ironchain grumbled.

"Speaking of that. What do you do with him often with the spellcards?" Kuguru asked.

"You pass time with him for a long period? How did you even do that?" Ironchain asked.

"He's showing me tricks and more information's about how the spellcards work. He's teaching me a little how to create one. It's really interesting if you ask me."

"Are you going to Magic World to learn how to make spellcards one day?" Cat Sith asked.

Baku lightly chuckled, "As if it was possible."

Gao took out the impact card and looked at it. He didn't use it during the fight against Cerberus, but wondered what it will do if it was used. He asked that question a few times, but don't dare use it as his life would be in danger.

After a while, the separated and each went their own ways. Gao returned home alone and felt weird about it. Drum was always by his side, but today wasn't that day. It felt different. Gao sighed, already missing him when he saw some people nervously walking away.

"What is that monster doing here in his real form?" a girl asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but maybe it's a planned invasion like Tenchi warned us about," another girl replied.

"You think it's that. But he's holding a weird guitar," the first girl countered uncertain.

Gao heard it and knew he has to find that monster from another world. Even if Drum wasn't there, he needed to confirm this and call Tasuku.

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Gao And The Lyrical Dragon**

He walked toward the plaza when he heard someone playing music. When he heard someone singing, it was clearly speaking draconic language like Tenbu and Drum showed him a few times. The dragon sang with a beautiful and rhythmic voice.

Gao followed the voice and found the dragon singing there. There was a crowned, mostly young adult or children curiously watching and listening to the singer from a safe distance.

Gao excused himself and walked toward the crowned until he saw the dragon sitting on the border of the fountain, a little taller than Drum in his real form. It was a dragon with gray and white scales with amber eyes, fin on his arms and the side of his head and his body ending with a long tail. He wore black clothing with armor plates of the same color on his chest and his legs plus a black cape on his back. He wore a black hat with a long black feather. He held in his claws a black guitar. In the hole of the instrument, a devilish blue eye seemed to look at Gao with its black iris.

He continued playing until he finished the song. Once it was over, he grabbed his hat and bowed to the crowed. People applauded his performance.

"Thank you for enjoying my music. You're applaud is enough to fill me with joy," he said to the crowed. He spoke as if he was singing. He put his hat on his head and continued playing.

Gao waited for him to finish. Once the dragon was done, he walked toward.

"Looks like I got a brave fan," the dragon said with a smile. "Can I please hear your name young boy?"

"I'm Gao Mikado," he said the dragon lightly frowning when he heard the name as if he knew him already, "I'm a member of the Buddy Police Force. Can I please see your Visa?"

"Sure. I have no problem with that," The dragon put his hand in his case and took out his Visa. Gao checked and everything was fine. He gave it back to the dragon, "Now that the formalities are done. Let me give you my name. I am Purgatory Knights Troubadour Dragon, but just call me Troubadour. As for the world I came from, it's Darkness Dragon world."

"It's nice to meet you. But I need to ask you, why aren't you in your mini form?" Gao asked.

Troubadour grumbled and sighed, "I cannot play or even hold my instrument in my mini form as it doesn't follow my transformation. I tried and it was only... comical," he then said with passion, "Music needs to be play with respect and with everything you have. It is my soul that sang with each string of my... Let's translate it to guitar."

Gao nodded, "You should ask special permission for that."

Troubadour nodded, "Maybe I should. I wanted to play it at my current home, but alas, my leader doesn't seem to appreciate my talent right now. So I need to express with those who can really appreciate my music, humans," Troubadour stomach grunted, "Although, I was overexcited and forgot to dine. Maybe we should talk more together Gao." He checked in his hat and a few yens were in there, "Takoyaki's are on me as I failed to notice some payed for my talents."

Troubadour stood up and walked toward a restaurant. Gao followed him, forgetting about his mother and opening his cellphone.

* * *

Troubadour and Gao were near the restaurant and walked together towards the park. Everyone gave nervous or fearful faze toward the dragon who simply smiled at them and nodded towards them. Some slowly got ease with the dragon that was walked at the boy's pace and respecting the rules. Those who were against monsters said nothing, but gave hateful glare which seemed to slide on Troubadour scales as if they were nothing.

"I heard a lot about you Gao," Troubadour said.

"How?" Gao asked curiously.

"Azi Dahara spoke highly about you. He said that you are a brave and powerful young boy when you fought with your buddies," Troubadour replied eating a takoyaki.

"We've only meet at the cruise ship when we were attacked," Gao tried to bash off the compliments.

"Gao. Azi never spokes highly of someone without a reason. I'm glad to meet you in person," the dragon replied with a small smile.

"You're a nice dragon," Gao replied with a large smile.

"Thanks. Where's your buddy? I thought he would be with you," Troubadour asked.

"He's in the hospital. His arm was broken by Cerberus when he was still in his mini form," Gao replied.

"Wounded at his weaker state. This is something low and disloyal. Drum is lucky to only have an arm broken. A tail broken, that's another story," Troubadour chuckled as he thought of something.

"What is it?" Gao asked.

"A broken tail is something really bad for us dragons. One of the members of the Purgatory Knights broke his tail once during training. If was sad for him, but for the rest of us and even our leader laughed couldn't help but find it funny. The poor dragon couldn't even take a step without falling on his face. We eventually took pity of him and we rolled him back in town, because he was fat enough to be rolled. Alas, he never completely forgive us for teasing him," Troubadour explained while chuckling. He finished his meal and expressed with delight, "Delicious. Earth's food is the best. Always leaving a rejoice stomach."

"Glad you like it," Gao replied finishing his own. He thought about Drum and asked, "You know, Drum hates darkness dragon. I don't really know why. He doesn't talk about it."

Troubadour replied, "Maybe we did something wrong to him. We came from Darkness Dragon world. We aren't all evils or saints you know. Anyway, it-"

"Gao!" someone yelled surprised.

Gao turned around and saw Tasuku and Jackknife, "What are you doing here?"

"We received a call about a dragon not in his mini form, but what are you doing with him and without your buddy?" Tasuku asked worried.

"We were just talking together. He wasn't going to attack me and he has his visa," Gao replied.

"Hello here. I am Purgatory Knights Troubadour Dragon, at the service of the music," Troubadour said.

"You are supposed to be in your mini form," Jackknife warned.

"I would want too, but my instrument doesn't obey me when I change form. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you," Troubadour replied.

"We should arrest him for-" Tasuku was interrupted.

"Purgatory Knights Troubadour Dragon!" someone furiously yelled.

Troubadour gasped and hid behind Jackknife, "Protect me."

Jackknife was confused when another dragon landed in front of them. It was a dragon with gray scales, but paler on his underbelly, amber reptilian eyes, a long tail, a pair of large black horns, and two sharp wings on his back. He wore black breast armor, armor on his shoulder, wrist and legs. He wore an armored plate over his crouch, attached by a belt with a blue orb at the center of it and a pair of boots on fire. He was currently in his real form. He was taller than Jackknife.

The new dragon walked toward Jackknife and said, "Move aside. I need to speak with my soldier who disobeys two of my commands."

Jackknife stood aside and Troubadour lightly gulped.

"Wait! I need to see your visa!" Tasuku ordered.

The dragon turned toward Tasuku and replied, "After I speak with my-"

"Now! Or we'll have to arrest you for illegally coming in our world," Tasuku ordered.

"It's obvious you don't know me," the dragon frowned and took his visa out of his crouch plate, "There," he put it back where he took it and walked toward Troubadour. He poked the chest plate of Troubadour and said, "I ordered you not to leave the mansion Troubadour! I also ordered you to be in your mini form when you are outside the mansion with my authorisations! What did you do? Neither of those things!"

"I told you I'm going to play my music where people will appreciate it tomorrow. And tomorrow is today," Troubadour replied. He added, "Also, you aren't in your mini form."

"Because you aren't you insolent solder!" the other dragon furiously replied.

"Just lay your eggs already!" Troubadour yelled back. He gasped at what he said.

"What?" Tasuku and Gao asked confused as they thought the dragon was a male.

Jackknife put his claw on his face, "He just did it."

The dragon was on fire and grabbed Troubadour and shook him, "You dare indult me that way! A male dragon!"

Troubadour could only reply random stuff out of his mouth.

Tasuku took out a spellcard,"That's enough! I won't let you hurt Troubadour!"

The dragon released Troubadour and at Tasuku. As he inspected Tasuku, he recognized Tasuku and remembered what Azi said about him. _I had to soften in front of those two._ He took a deep breath and replied, "I wasn't going to hurt him boy. I was going to discipline him for his insolence against me. You heard the insult. It's ten times worse than your F word. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Purgatory Knights Demios Sword Dragon, leader of the Purgatory Knights. You must be Tasuku and Gao right?"

"Yes," they replied.

"It was an honor to meet those who are praised by our king," Demios replied.

Troubadour was slowly starting to back away, but Demios grabbed the left fin of his head and pulled him. Troubadour whined painfully.

"Nice try Troubadour. I'll take the blame for any of his mischief behaviors," Demios said. He looked into Tasuku's eyes and smiled. This made Jackknife uneasy. He couldn't express anyway as Demios continued, "You have such strong will Tasuku and a brave heart to reply to me like that. Maybe we'll meet again under more..." he glared at Troubadour, "Favorable circumstance."

He spread his wings and was about to fly away.

Troubadour said, "Gao! Let's meet again another time! I had fun with you! Maybe you'll be the one to your story with you budd-" Demios jumped in the air and flew away, "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed painfully while Demios never released his grasp from his sensible fin.

Gao and Tasuku chuckled nervously. Jackknife frowned and crossed his arms.

"I do not like this at all," Jackknife commented.

"What is it Jack?" Tasuku asked.

Jackknife didn't reply, _I saw envy in his eyes. Demios is too much interested in Tasuku even if he met him for the first time. He definitely wants something from Tasuku._

"Jack?"

"Hum. I think I'm a little too much suspicious. The leader of the Purgatory Knights Dragon is here with one of his soldiers. I hope not all of them are here because it will mean something bad if it's the case," Jackknife replied.

Gao said, "Glad the problem solved itself and-" he remembered the training, "ARGH! I forgot I have to train at the dojo! I'm so dead!" he ran back to his home.

Tasuku chuckled and replied, "He's in big trouble."

"I can believe that," Jackknife replied.

Gao passed an horrible night and couldn't feel his arms after the massive training he lived.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 51. Two Purgatory Knights are presented.

Next Chapter: Berserk.

Followed by: Good-Bye.


	52. Chapter 52: Berserk

AC: Hello dear readers. I'm a little surprised I got no comment about Axia doing selfies. Anyway, I got a question from Guess.

 **Guess** : About the lore of the Purgatory Knights to be boogeyman. It depends on how the creators of the game employ the word boogeyman. I will not follow completely the lore since I'm doing this story in an alternate universe after all. I wanted more freedom for my stories as my ideas could clash easily with the series.

The definition of Boogeyman, for me, it's the one used in Silent Hill Downpour (Based on Nitrorad review). The Boogeyman represents something that we perceived as dangerous. The Boogeyman remains the Boogeyman as long as we saw it as a treat and ceased to be when we realised how armless it is. It all depends on who your Boogeyman is.

* * *

A few days passed and Drum was finally able to use his arm as if it was never broken. He stretched his arms with satisfaction. As they walked outside the hospital, people were looking toward the dragons. Some of them were frowning at the sight of monsters while others were more neutral or lightly smiled as some recognised Drum.

"Finally free of my restrain. My arms can now move anywhere I want," Drum joyfully said.

"It's good to know you are better," Gao replied with a smile as they walked out of the hospital.

"And good thing you wasted your arm. Because I could smell it," Tenbu added.

Drum defensively replied, "It's not my fault I couldn't clean it before."

Tenbu chuckled, "I know. I wasn't judging you Drum."

"The first thing I'll want once we are home is pudding!" Drum hopped forward.

"You should enjoy it. The training shall continue after it," Tenbu said.

Drum tail lowered on the ground, "Really?"

"You spent a week without training," Tenbu replied.

"I guess I can't escape it," Drum scratched the back of his head with a small smile, glad that normalcy was returning in his life.

 **It isn't the only thing you can't escape... Terrestrial The XIV.** A void said, as if it came out of the nothingness.

Drum heard the voice and he frowned. He emitted a quiet, but ferocious grunt.

"Who was that?" Gao asked as he looked around, but saw no one.

Drum ran forward without saying anything.

"Drum! Wait!" Tenbu shouted before flying after him. Gao did the same.

Drum stopped in front of an abandoned store. Drum mood worsened as he clenched his claws and fang.

"You are back," Drum grunted.

 **Come inside Terrestrial The XIV. It's time to end what I started.**

"Drum! Wait," Gao said as he took out his cellphone.

"Don't!" Drum ordered. He walked inside the abandoned store, "It's personal Gao. He's mine."

Gao turned toward Tenbu.

"Let's follow him. If he's in trouble, I'll intervene," Tenbu said.

Gao looked at his cellphone and hesitated. He then grabbed his Deck Case in case it was an ambush and entered in the abandoned store.

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Berserk**

Gao and Tenbu joined Drum who was sniffing around. They were in an abandon store with almost nothing in here except a few boxes to their left.

Drum looked over him and yelled, "Show yourself! I know you are hiding in the shadow darkness dragon!"

 **Good. You brought friends with you.**

Something jumped out of darkness and landed in front of them. It was a dragon the same size as Drum in his real form. He had dark purple scales on his body, black eyes with red iris fixing on Drum, taking the form of a smile filled with satisfaction. He had stiches and chains on his lips, forcing his mouth to forever remaining close except for a spot to drink or eat liquids. He wore a purple cloak covering his body except his long black tail ending with spikes. Around his waist, he had a chain belt filled with skulls of dragons.

 **It's been a long time since we crossed path Drum.**

Drum immediately turned into his real form, pointing his drill toward the dark dragon. When Drum spoke, Gao noticed his voice felt like venoms of pure hatred coming out of his mouth, "For many years, I've been waiting. I've been waiting for this moment!"

 **Your friends are surely wondering what you are speaking about. Fuh...** The dark dragon chuckled and showed his right scaly hand ending with red mark on it, **I am Despair, The Reaper. Known for making blood and sorrow fall from the sky.**

Tenbu said to Drum, "We should retreat Drum. This isn't-"

"Never Tenbu! I don't want to hear anything about that!" Drum furiously yelled.

"Stay calm Drum!" Tenbu replied.

Drum turned toward Tenbu and pointed his drill toward him, "I don't need to hear any of those words! Not from you! You know nothing! NOTHING!"

 **Turning away from me? Just like before?** Despair chuckled.

Drum ignited his drill and was about to charge at Despair.

"Drum! It might be-" Gao was silenced by Tenbu's tail.

"It's useless. He's borderline to reach it. Gao, do not uses the spellcards or you might hurt Drum," Tenbu simply said.

Gao grunted, feeling powerless.

 **Time for remembrance Drum.** Despair took a skull on his belt and asked, **Remember this?**

Drum eyes turned red for a second before turning back to normal. Drum said with only hatred, "Y-You!"

 **This is your mother's head. A beautiful piece of my collection. All I had to do was stab her in the back before she took her real form. As this skull would be way too big for me,** he chuckled and continued, looking at Drum with joy. Gao and Tenbu glared at Despair and his horrible words made only for the sake of making Drum suffer. He took out three cards and said, **Before I continue. Let's fight elsewhere or Azi will kill me for my delight. Cast! Doom Arena!**

A black orb caught everyone and put them into a large arena. It was only a plain surrounded with darkness. Gao and Tenbu gasped.

"How? He used the card himself? I thought only humans can in our world," Gao asked.

Tenbu scratched his jaw, "I am not sure if it's his own magic energy, or used a trick. Some Darkness Dragon knows dark art that should be abandoned."

 **Set. Let's finish the remembrance. You know what I'm talking about right? You were here Drum. When I killed your mother, you took a shower with her blood. Watching me, powerless, scared, furious, sad. Tears of weakness falling out of your eyes as you watched me, paralysed, decapitating her before she said one last word to you.**

Drum started to have tears of rage coming out of his eyes, "Shut up!" he charged at Despair who simply jumped away from Drum.

Despair dodged every assault from Drum and continued talking, **I then looked at you. You almost pissed yourself when I took a step toward you. You would have been dead, if your father didn't come and tried to kill me. I only got time to take her head with me, but now. I can complete my collection by killing you.**

Tenbu knew it wasn't Azi's order because that would kill him. The sacred promised wasn't link to other's own decisions, _Despair wants blood and Drum's skull._

Drum eyes switched from red to white as he clenched his fang as hard as he could, breathe extremely fast.

Despair saw Drum about to explode. He knew the dragon was about to blow. He took Drum's mother skull and added, **Lovely. Isn't she?** Before licking the skull, insulting her remaining.

Drum yelled like a mad dragon, his eyes shined in red. "Die!" he yelled as his mind went quiet. He dropped his drill and used his claws and fangs to kill Despair. Despair simply laughed as he enjoyed dodging everything Drum threw at him.

"What's that?" Gao slowly asked when he saw Drum acting like a wild beast.

"Drum... Turned berserk," Tenbu replied, "This is a dragon, which lost their will to their rage. This is what Jackknife had to deal with."

Drum continued attacking with his claws, but never once hit Despair. The dark dragon grumbled, **Let me enter the dance.** He violently kicked Drum at his belly, cracking the red dragon's armor as if it was nothing.

Drum coughed blood, but ignored his pain and attack again. Despair punched Drum's left cheek and some of the red dragon's tooth felt on the ground with bloods going out of his nose. Drum ignored the pain and bite Despair shoulder, trying to tear the flesh apart. Despair grabbed Drum's horn on his snout and threw him on the ground before kicking him far away. Drum tried to stand up, but Despair jumped and landed violently on the red dragon's throat and chest.

Drum's red eyes turned normal again, his rage ended his emotions, despair and sorrow overtook his rage, "D-dammit."

Despair jumped away and said, **Disappointing. You could only bite me and let out little blood out of me. Anyway,** he took out a small, but sharp blade. He grabbed Drum's hair and lifted in the air, showing his throat, **Let me sent you to her Drum. Her bloodline is over.**

Drum tried to kick Despair, but the dark dragon punched Drum's stomach again, making him vomit blood. Despair then lifted his blade.

Gao took a spellcard, but Tenbu threw it on the ground with his tail.

"He's mine Gao," Tenbu grunted.

Tenbu flew extremely fast and grabbed the blade with his hand. Tenbu's blood felt on the ground.

 **Who are you?**

Tenbu smirked, "You're doom, false despair."

Tenbu pushed Despair away and took his real form. Tenbu was now a giant and long dragon, imposing the entire arena. Gao jaw dropped when he saw a dragon bigger than most building in Tokyo.

 **W- Looks like you are saved once a-**

Tenbu grabbed despair with his claw and starting crushing Despair's bones, "You're life is over."

"NO!" Drum yelled.

Tenbu turned toward Drum.

"Don't kill him! He's mine! I swore on my mother corpse that I shall kill him!" Drum yelled.

"I will not let him hurt anyone, and not you again," Tenbu replied.

"I will kill him Tenbu! Only me! If you kill him... You will be dead to me Tenbu!" Tenbu gasped and lightly loosened his grasp, "This is my vengeance!" Drum yelled.

Tenbu grunted, _This is the source of his anger toward darkness dragon. This is worse than I thought. If he cannot control himself, then Drum will never be ready for the upcoming future._ He eventually, but reluctantly said, "Fine. But if he tried to kill you, I'll always intervene."

He opened his hand and Despair snapped his fingers. The dark arena disappeared and Tenbu returned to his mini form. The dark dragon disappeared.

Drum waited, once he was sure Despair was gone, tears felt out of his eyes. His rage was gone and only pain remained, "Dammit! Dammit! I-" he sobbed, "I couldn't avenge mom. I couldn't even really try. I'm sorry mom," he closed his eyes.

Gao took out his spellcard and healed some of Drum's wound, "Drum," no other word came out of his mouth when Drum turned toward him and frowned.

"Gao. This is why you can't trust Darkness dragon. Despair is... the true nature of their world. All of them are monsters who cannot be trusted. They are monsters who should die! All of them! All of them!" Drum repeated. He then cried, "All of them. I couldn't... Couldn't even kill one of them. I'm weak! Pitiful! Worthless!"

Drum punched the ground violently.

"You are not worthless!" Gao yelled.

Drum felt Gao put his hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and whispered, "Gao."

"This isn't you! I know you are strong Drum! You fought The Punisher with Jackknife and pulled up a good fight! You are not weak Drum!" Gao insisted looking in his eyes.

Drum sighed, tuning back into his mini form. He stood up and replied, "No. You are lying to make me feel better."

Drum walked outside the abandoned store. Tenbu pushed Gao outside and said, "Let's go. It's useless to stay here."

* * *

Azi Dahara walked in Kyoya's room and stopped when he saw the teenage boy covered with sweat and breathed loudly as if he had almost no strength. Kyoya sat on his bed and put his hand on his forehead.

Azi walked closed and asked, "What happened here?"

"I don't know. I just feel no energy in me all of a sudden," Kyoya replied. He slowly breathed.

Azi frowned and said, "Take out your clothes now."

"What?" Kyoya asked surprised.

"I smell dark art on you Kyoya. It could kill you, so take out your clothes," Azi ordered.

Kyoya grumbled and took out his shirt and nothing more.

Azi glared at Kyoya and said, "You're kind are so timid," he checked at his back and found a black mark on it. "I recognise the mark," the dark dragon said as he put his claw on the boy's back, "Someone has been using your magic energy and you are low on it."

"One of your soldiers did it to me?" Kyoya asked, containing his anger, but not enough as Azi felt it.

"I know one who would do that to you even if I forbid it. I'll have to summon him and make sure he will be under control," Azi replied.

"If he steps out of the line?" Kyoya asked.

"His fate is in my hand Kyoya," Azi released darkness out of his claw and broke the mark on it, "Now. No one will take anything out of you," he grunted, "I'll have to remind my troop to not touch my buddy."

Kyoya put his shirt on and said, "Good thing I didn't have to take off the rest."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 52.

Next chapter: Good-Bye


	53. Chapter 53: Good-Bye

AC: Hello dear readers. I'm glad so many of you read the chapters of my story and enjoy it. I've almost reached 10 000 views for this story and I consider it a big accomplishment. It was all thanks to your review that I continued writing it above the gaps of the 50 chapters.

Guest: For the answer of your question, I thought about it for a while and if I continue receiving support, and that I don't die among the way, I'll intend to add one season for my story which will be linked to Triple D, but the plot of my story will not respect the one of the show because I already had a fresh idea in my mind and a lot will contradict with the series. One thing will be true, Gao will get a new Buddy for Season 4 (In my story), you know who it will be, but the reason behind it will be really different. It is easily possible while maintaining Drum important later on because I introduced to the double buddy with Kuguru. As my mind develops, I know that both Tasuku and Gao will have 2 buddies later on. Tasuku will have Demios and Jackknife while Gao will have Drum and Bal Dragon.

Instead of 4 seasons, I'll increase it to 5.

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Good-Bye**

Gao, Drum and Tenbu reached their home. Drum stopped bleeding, but his ego and mind was wounded. The mini dragon looked down, frustrated and powerless. He wanted to obtain his revenge for the death of his mother, but he couldn't even accomplish it. He couldn't beat him even when he turned berserk.

 _It was all for nothing. I couldn't defeat Despair._ Drum thought.

"Drum. Do you need to talk about it?" Gao asked.

Drum grumbled something and stopped in front of the door.

"Drum. You cannot let this bring you down," Tenbu started. Drum crossed his arms and said nothing. Tenbu didn't continue cheering the red dragon.

Gao opened the door and Suzumi was waiting for Gao with her usual anger. Her arms were crossed and was about to yell when Drum just silently went inside, looking down. She saw his wounds and her anger calmed down and asked, "What happened?"

Drum climbed the stairs and said nothing when he crossed path with Halberd.

Gao explained what happened while his sister and Halberd climbed down.

"He met him?" Halberd asked. He frowned and could imagine well Drum losing control of himself.

"Yes. He defeated Drum without any trouble and I have to come in and save him. He's that way since the battle," Tenbu replied.

"I'll prepare some pudding for him, maybe it will make him feel better," Suzumi suggested.

The other's nodded.

* * *

When it was dinner time, the family ate with the dragons the supper, as darkness claim the outside world. Everyone ate everything except Drum.

Halberd watched Drum who never ate any of the best pudding Suzumi made for him. He didn't have any appetite and was just staring at the food. Halberd was more worried for the red dragon that lacked appetite.

"Drum. What are you thinking?" Halberd asked.

The other's looked at Halberd and then at Drum.

"Nothing really important," Drum replied.

"It is important Drum. You didn't eat any of the puddings," Halberd replied.

Hanako saw it and said, "You are always happy when you see pudding in front of you."

"You can tell us Drum. You are a part of this family you know," Takashi said.

Drum closed his eyes. He lightly smiled before he sighed, "Gao told you what happened. I... I just realise how weak I am. I am not ready to face him."

"We didn't fought to-"

"Gao! You saw what happened!" Drum took a deep breath and calmed down, "It's not just that. I was too slow to even try to defend myself against Cerberus. I couldn't protect you."

"Drum," Gao whispered.

Drum clenched his claw and said, "That's why... That's why..." he opened his eyes and turned toward Gao, "I need to become stronger. I need to train even more than before. Father told me that my training wasn't over. Capturing Jackknife was the first mission I have."

"We still fought many criminals and-" Gao was cut.

"I know, but Cerberus and Despair aren't those weaklings. Everyone... I've been thinking about it and..." Drum said nothing and looked at the table. He closed his eyes and again and yelled, "I need to return to my world!"

The others said nothing.

Tenbu spoke, "Are you sure this is what you need?"

Drum replied, "Yes. I need to get stronger and my father teaching is what I need."

Tenbu replied, "You went berserk Drum. If you didn't turn berserk, you might have won. You didn't use your weapon against him. You excel with your drill, but not with you claws. While you were berserk, you were only attacking, not thinking about the rest like defending yourself-"

"I know!" Drum yelled before calming down, "But I cannot remain calm when I hear him... I can't stand his stench. No. His very existence. I don't want to talk about it... But I have to avenge mom. I saw what he did to her, everything. For that, I need power."

"Vengeance won't bring her back. You will become closer to what he is Drum," Halberd replied.

"I don't care about that. I need to know that he won't hurt anyone anymore and make sure mom rest in peace once and for all. I can't unseen what he did Halberd," Drum replied.

"Maybe I can train you Drum," Suzumi suggested.

Drum nodded his head negatively, "I'm sorry. But father once told me that the Bunker Clan battle art must be learned by the previous generation, just like Ironchain and his family fighting art. You do not know how we fight and what our power is."

Drum then took one pudding and ate it. Gao lowered his head and said nothing. The rest of the supper was in silence.

The only one who didn't talk was Axia. He was usually on his cheerful mood, but said nothing and looked at his plate in a gloomier mood. He would have tried to hug Drum to cheer him up, even if it annoyed the red dragon, but this time wasn't one of those times. Compare to the other dragons, Axia knew how much important it was for Drum to obtain revenge.

 _If Drum is gone, I'll have to be more proactive in all of this. I can't just help everyone in building protections and creating spellcards,_ Axia thought. _I just need a buddy to protect this town._ He looked at Drum, _I'll guess I won't be saying my good-bye._

* * *

Drum sat on Gao's bed and checked his stuff in his small bag. Gao was by his side and said nothing, unsure of what he could say.

Drum felt the same way. He eventually broke the silence, "Gao... I wasn't expecting that we part away like this."

"Me neither. Do you really have to go?" Gao asked, lips down and lightly depress at the though.

"Yes. Everything made me realise how weak I am and how little I'm ready for anything. Maybe... father knew about it and let me discover it myself," Drum replied. He sighed, "Maybe it's also that staying here made me a little rusty. Maybe."

Gao knew nothing he could say would change his mind. He checked his deck card with the jeweled eye from the Darkness Dragon world. He turned toward the red dragon and asked, "Do you need your deck?"

Drum smirked and replied, "No. I need to get strong on my own... So we can be better together."

Gao nodded.

Drum rested on the bed and said, "I'll miss sleeping on this comfy bed and eating pudding."

Gao grumbled, "I never gave you the permission to sleep on my bed you know."

Drum smirked, "Like I've listened to you. It was just too good not to sleep on it."

Gao chuckled, but his lips turned down once again, "How long will it take?"

Drum lips also went down as he closed his small bag, "I don't know. My training might not even be complete when I come back."

"I'll be waiting for your return Drum. No matter how long it will take. I promise it as the Sun Fighter," Gao whispered.

Drum smiled, "I promised to come back the moment I can."

Gao hugged Drum.

"Hey! Don't do it like Axia!" Drum yelled.

Gao released him and nervously chuckled, "Sorry."

"Speaking of Axia. Tell him..." Drum nervously grumbled before replying, "Thanks... For understanding me."

"What do you mean by that?" Gao asked.

"Gao. He didn't try to hug me when he could... He knows me a lot you know," Drum replied. He sighed and replied, "Gao... Once I'm back... I'll tell you what happened to my mom. I'm sure you are wondering it so I'll explain it when I come back. Because you are my friend you know."

Gao's deck lightly shined for a second before turning back to normal. None of them noticed it, but Gao replied, "I'll be waiting for you."

Drum climbed off the bed and said, "I'm ready to go," He walked near the window and turned toward Gao, he gave a thumb up and said, "Good-bye Gao. See you as soon as I can."

He turned his cape into wings and flew away, leaving Gao alone in his chamber.

* * *

Drum flew away, but stopped when Tenbu was in his way with his arms crossed.

"Tenbu. What are you doing here?" Drum asked.

Tenbu replied, "You think I was going to let you fly away like that after you tell at me Drum? You never apologised you know and I'm not going to wait for you."

Drum started to grin, a little annoyed, but it turned into a small smile as he replied, "Tenbu... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just... I know you are right," he closed his eyes, "but-"

Tenbu pat Drum's hair and replied, "I understand why you are furious Drum. Promise me to continue your training with me once you are back. You cannot let him defeat you before the battle even started."

Drum looked at him surprised and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Tenbu lightly smiled before sighing, "Drum. You lost the first battle against him before you went berserk. It was a mind fight and beat you when you lost control of yourself. Even if you become stronger, it will be useless if you cannot control yourself. You're father's training is only half of it. I have the other half. So. You have to promise me to continue learned to control yourself, so you won't lose against the vile words that will come out of Despair's mouth. If you can overcome it, you will be able to win."

Drum smiled and replied, "I promise. If I can avenge mom that way... I'll do it."

Tenbu smiled and replied, "Right. But don't forget that you aren't the only one who wants him down," the green dragon moved out of his way and waved his arm.

Drum waved back and flew away as he wondered what Tenbu meant.

Tenbu said, once Drum was gone, "You cannot lose against your hatred Drum and I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Azi Dahara was waiting for Despair to appear in front of him. Despair walked inside the mansion and saw Azi in front of him.

 **My king. What are you-**

Azi furiously grunted, "I don't want to hear any words from you Despair. I know what you did. I cut the link with Kyoya."

 **W-**

Azi let out his animalistic grunt and cut Despair, "No words or you are instantly dead! You disobey me when I ordered to remain here and not ever use the old art ever again! Since I cannot always watch you, I'll need someone to control you. That's why I asked someone to always keep an eye on you."

Despair wanted to laugh and asked who, but knew his life was on the line and... His collection wasn't complete.

"This is why she's going to be my eyes now, as she is more reliable than anyone. She isn't intimidated by Gallows even when he is in his worst mood, so she won't have any problem with you," Azi said.

Sophia walked by his side. She showed her hand and said without any emotions, "You're spellcards, now."

Despair looked in her eyes and saw a wall of eyes. He closed his eyes and threw his deck at her, **As you wish my king.**

He walked away, his tail hit the ground with dissatisfaction.

Azi turned toward Sophia and said, "Make sure he doesn't try anything."

"He won't," Sophia replied.

She walked away and left Azi alone.

Azi grunted and said, "Despair is a danger for my plan. I cannot let him go wild or even try to have little freedom. I do not understand why he is here anyway."

Azi turned around and walked away.

* * *

In the sky of Tokyo, two dragons flew there and watched the city.

"So, this is where he is," one dragon said.

"Sensei," the other one replied with some hesitation.

"What is it?" the first dragon asked.

"Why are we even doing this? The XIII already gave his judgement to him. We cannot break our code of honor in doing something like this," the other one replied.

"Is it because your brother is his friend?" the first one asked.

The second dragon didn't reply.

"Listen. Maybe the XIII punishment seemed enough or you, but not for the Thunder Knights Dragon name and honor. Halberd tarnished our name by protecting a traitor during three years. We need to punish him ourselves and reclaim the honor we have lost," the first one replied. He put his hand on the other one shoulder and finished, "Honor has to be beyond the decision of our leader. If we cannot have it, we aren't existing as Thunder Knights."

The second one nodded, "For the honor of the Thunder Knights, I shall help you."

"Let's search for Halberd, and bring the blade upon his throat."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 53. Now that Drum is gone, Gao's will be pushed aside from now and we'll focused on other characters that I left aside.

Chapter 54: Hot Ninja Car Chase.

You know who's going to be in there.


	54. Chapter 54: Hot Ninja Car Chase

Author Comment: Hello everyone. Season 2 of buddyfight end and it was a good ride. The second half of this season was pretty nice until it's finale between Gao and Yamigedo.

As for me, I've hit over 10 000 views and I'm around 10 340 as of now for this story. I want to thank everyone who's been reading it so far and I hope you'll enjoy it.

As for those who wondered why I was out, I needed a break because with the supplementary time I worked, I had less time to write this story with my original one and I focused on the original one. If you are curious about that one, it's in FictionPress and the story is called: Chronicle Of The Millennium Dragon: Tome 1: Revenge.

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Hot Ninja Car Chase**

A few days passed since Drum was gone. Gao was feeling a little down without his buddy by his side as he walked the street. He didn't hear the footstep of Drum when they walked together.

For the boy, it was weird that life returned to the normalcy before he met Drum, in a way. Tenbu was often with him, but not always as girls easily distracted the old dragon. Another thing was that he couldn't be an active member of the buddy police force without his buddy.

 _Maybe he would have stayed here if I was able to help him against Despair,_ Gao looked at his deck card, but knew it wasn't true. Drum tried to fight the Darkness Dragon by himself and lost.

Gao sighed again when he heard someone playing music. He recognised the one singing and knew it was Troubadour. He walked until he saw a crowed listening to the dark dragon, in his real form, singing a song in his draconian language. He continued until he was finished.

"Thank you everyone. I loved playing for every one of you my music. You're kind enjoyments are wonderful for my heart," he took out his hat and smiled at them. He then noticed Gao and his smile grew larger, "Gao! What are you doing here? Wait. That's a bad question. It's Sunday and you don't have school today."

Gao walked closer and replied, "It's good to see you again. D-"

"Don't need to ask. I have a special authorisation to be in my real form. They found it funny to see a mini dragon trying to play his instrument for an hour," Troubadour chuckled. He joked about it, but he also appeared to be frustrated because he actually had to try playing it.

Gao lightly smiled as he tried to imagine it.

Troubadour looked around the boy and asked, "Where is your buddy? I was sure I'll meet him this time."

Gao smile was gone as he replied, "He returned to Dragon World."

Troubadour grumbled surprised, "Why is that?"

"Something happened," Gao replied.

Troubadour knew it was because they were surrounded by everyone. He nodded and replied, "We will talk together later about it. I have to give joy to everyone's heart. Why don't you stay for a while?"

Gao nodded and listened to the dragon music.

A sudden explosion resonated not too far. Gao turned around and was ready for action, when he remembered that he didn't have any cards on him. He saw Tsukikage and Zanya dashing toward the scenes shortly after.

"Do not worry Gao. Others can take care of this," Troubadour said.

Gao felt powerless, but couldn't do anything right now or he'll be in the way.

* * *

Tsukikage and Zanya reached the scene and saw multiple police cars surrounding a bank. They both felt that hostage were inside. Tsukikage turned into his mini form and followed Zanya.

Zanya stopped near a police officer and asked, "I'm here to provide support. I heard the criminal had a buddy with him."

The police turned toward the boy and didn't take him seriously, but saw Tsukikage by his side and knew it was the case. He forgot that the buddy police force was mostly formed of teenagers until now. He reluctantly replied, "Yes. They got the money and we don't know what he'll do next. To be precise, there are two thieves and one had a buddy inside right now."

"Nin," Tsukikage took out his scroll and was written: What you want us to do?

"We want you to remain on stand by for now. We need to try and negotiate with them and-" he was cut when a car suddenly rolled by the side of the bank and three thieves and one mini buddy monster were inside.

"They have someone else!" one police officer said before they shot at the car and tried to stop it.

"Let's go Tsukikage!" Zanya yelled.

The ninja returned to his real form and grabbed Zanya before chasing the car. Tsukikage dashed as fast as he could, but the car was slowly starting to move farther away from them.

Zanya grunted when he saw the car slowly distancing itself and asked, "Can you go faster?"

Tsukikage nodded negatively. Zanya frowned as he saw the car slowly rolling away. The car turned to the right and the ninja jumped out of the road and from building to building and managed to reduce the distance between them, but couldn't catch up the distance they lost from it.

Tsukikage started to pant as exhaustion started to manifest in him.

Zanya heard the sound of a siren and turned to his right and a police car rolled by their side. The window of the driver side opened up and the boy recognised his father, "Dad?"

His father has peach skin with blue hair, a blue triangle beard and red eyes. He wore his blue suit of commissioner of the police force. He adjusted his monocle and said, "Come in. I'll take care of the chase."

Tsukikage ran closer of the door and opened the door of the police car. He let Zanya climbing inside the car and jumped on the car and was ready to draw his katana.

His father said, "Hang on. I'm accelerating," he pressed on the accelerator and they rolled at maximal speed.

Tsukikage held on as the car rolled at max speed. Zanya's father was talented to drive the police car and was slowly catching up with the criminal's car.

"I wasn't expecting you to try and chase them that way," his father told him.

"We didn't thought to ask for someone who can drive the police car," Zanya replied.

His father nodded and concentrated on the pursuit. After a while, they started to get close and asked, "Did you see who their buddy is?"

"They came out in the car, so we didn't see it clearly," Zanya replied.

His father nodded negatively and said, "If you want to be a better buddy police, you have to take notes of any details, even if you only have one second to notice them, or the criminals will have an advantage against you."

Zanya lowered his head, "I'm sorry father."

His father lightly smiled, "I am not disappointed in you Zanya. Those are techniques I learned since I was in the force. I know you want and will become better."

Zanya nodded. He saw they were getting closer. He opened the window and asked his buddy, "Can you stop them?"

Tsukikage nodded and took out a kunai. He waited for the right moment to throw it. There was civilians around them and knew it wasn't the right moment to strike or their might have some victims. Once the road was more deserted, he threw the kunai and hit the right tire of the car and the tire blow up. The driver lost control of the car and landed outside the road and had an accident since the road was higher than where it felt.

Zanya's father stopped the car while Tsukikage jumped from it and landed near the criminal's car.

One of the doors was thrown in the air and a dragon jumped out.

The dragon has crimson red scales with a few white spots on it and his long tail. He had short silver hair, silver eyes and two red horns at the side of his head. He wore a loincloth and a breastplate of magenta color. He had a long sword against his waist.

"You are sure annoying ninja. Even if you stop the car, you won't beat me, Crimson The Renegade!" the dragon said with a grin. He drew his sword and pointed it at the chest of Tsukikage.

The ninja drew his katana and waited for the dragon to strike. Zanya knew a buddyfight will occur, even if he didn't see the criminal with his cards. He took his card deck and was ready for anything. He couldn't join his buddy by his side and fight directly, or he'll have to jump down, but he was a human.

Over them, a news helicopter was flying to get on the events and reported it to the news. Zanya took one glance, but concentrated on the battle.

The dragon let out his war cry and charged. He aimed for Tsukikage neck, but the ninja blocked it with ease. The dragon spun around himself and tried to hit the ninja with his tail, but Tsukikage grabbed the tail. He pulled and threw the dragon on the ground. The dragon yelled and stood up. The two buddies had a long sword fight where each tried to get the upper hand on the others.

 _I thought Tsukikage had the upper hand, but I guess Crimson was just testing Tsukikage. The real fight just begun,_ Zanya thought. He picked a car, just in case Tsukikage might be in danger.

The two fought, but Tsukikage was slowly backing away. Each strikes made by Renegade slightly pushed the ninja backward. He had enough space to back for now, but it was obvious that the dragon was overpowering him.

Zanya spoke with Jackknife and Drum and knew a few things about dragons. To make it short, it was clear that the dragons had natural superior strength and endure. If they train well, it will always be apparent against those who came from other worlds. Even so, they weren't perfect. They had natural superior strength, but they are mostly beings who used brute force. Zanya knew it was time to change tactics.

Tsukikage took one glance at Zanya and nodded.

"Looking away?" Renegade asked.

He wiped the sword with his left arm and strike with his sword. He cut Tsukikage in half.

Zanya grinned, "Nanomachine replacement!"

Tsukikage body reformed, but near the car far behind the dragon. He jumped in the car and took the three bandits. He found the criminals deck case and threw it away. Zanya caught it and said, "You better surrender now Renegade! You have no magic spells to help you."

Renegade grunted and replied, "I do not need those anyway."

The dragon jumped toward Zanya and was ready to kill the boy. Tsukikage yelled and tried to catch the dragon before it was too late, but knew he wouldn't make it in time. Zanya took his spell card and called his katana and blocked it. He was thrown away and hit the police car. He was stunned for now while Tsukikage came and kicked the dragon's neck before jumping over him and standing in the way of Renegade. Tsukikage glared furiously at the dragon and readied his katana again.

Renegade charged, but suddenly yelled painfully when he walked on spikes and danced while trying to take them off, "When did those appeared here?"

Zanya's father knew Tsukikage threw it when he jumped from the dragon. He didn't answer as Tsukikage threw shurikens on the chest of the dragon, piercing his scales and dropping blood on the road. He charged and was ready to strike, when the dragon grabbed him by his mask and threw it against the police car.

Zanya's father raised his pistol and fired, but the dragon blocked the bullets with his sword.

"I can hear your gun when it's loading its bullet," Renegade replied. He charged and tried to cut the man in half, but the man ducked and rolled on the ground, taking some distance from the dragon.

Zanya was back to his senses and took out another spellcard. He summoned shurikens and threw them at the dragon. He hit his back.

Renegade turned at him and charged, "You should have stayed stunned!"

Tsukikage stood in front of Zanya and was ready to protect him, when a truck suddenly appeared and hit the dragon. The truck then spun on itself and crashed down, near the car used by the thieves. The driver of the truck was obviously drunk.

Zanya, Zanya's father and Tsukikage jaw was on the ground for a second at the random things, until Renegade felt on the ground with his eyes spinning. They all thought it was just too anticlimactic.

"Okayyy... Tsukikage arrest him, we cannot let the other's escape," Zanya said.

They arrest the criminals before they escaped and the mission was over. Zanya's father arrested the drunk driver of the truck under the eyes of the camera of the news.

Zanya's father turned toward his son and said, "You should give your report to your superior. I'll handle the rest."

Zanya nodded and was about to go when his father added, "You two are impressive, but don't put yourself at risk."

Zanya and Tsukikage bowed before leaving the place to give their report.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next One: Kiri's Headache.


	55. Chapter 55: Kiri's Headache

AC: Hello everyone. I've watched the new season of Buddyfight and I thought I was a good start with a few nitpicks on it. The 2 mains are:

1\. Is this a reboot or an alternate world where Gao never had Drum as his buddy, or something else to discover, or they just forgot about him like when Kiri was absent for a while and not mentioned until he became a part of the plot during season 2. The next episode might give some answer to it depending on how Tasuku and Gao will interact together.

I have trouble thinking it was obvious mistake of the company since they connected the first two seasons. If they wanted, they could just create new characters, but the time between the seasons break might have been way too short.

2\. How come Gao beat Kyoya easily this time? That nitpick isn't that heavy since he fought against sun dragons, which he had no idea about their skills and ability, so I can understand that. We saw him confused after all and doesn't know their ability, only Gao, Baku ,Kuguru and Noboru knows about it. That's their advantage.

I said it was good, but it will surely get better as it moves on like the other seasons kinda meh starts, but turned better later on with character developments.

One last thing before I begin, Bal dragon will appear in my story, but in the fourth season and it will be completely different from the show Triple D because Bal origin is completely different from the show. After this season, we have one focusing on Yamigedo with less filler than the season I'm actually writing since the important stuff isn't here yet as I focused on character development. Since a lot will be developing this season, the next one will have less filler.

After this chapter, I'll make another one-shot on another monster that turned into one of the hundred demons. Tips that you'll get if you watch the episode: He likes thing symmetric.

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Kiri's Headache**

An hour after the thieves were arrested thanks to Tsukikage and Zanya's action, Troubadour finished playing his music to his public and said, "Thank you all for your presence here. My heart is full of joy, but alas, it is over for today. I need to go or you know who will yell at me," he turned to Gao and winked.

Gao remembered what happened that day and said nothing in front of the public. He knew Demios had a temper, but that was the first impression he left on him.

Troubadour stood up and gave a sign to Gao to follow him. Troubadour turned toward Gao and asked, "Once we are alone, you can tell me everything. If there's something I can do, then I might be able to help."

They reached the park and walked to a place isolated. Once they sat down, Troubadour put his guitar on his lap and asked, "Here. You can explain what happened."

Gao thought about it and started by saying, "Drum doesn't really like Darkness Dragon, so I'm not sure it's good to tell you about it."

"You don't need to say it if you don't want too. And if you don't want Drum to know about it, we Darkness Dragon are good to keep secrets," he winked at Gao before waiting for an answer.

Gao started to explain what happened. When he reached Despair, Troubadour frowned and kept a few nasty things in his mouth. He said nothing and let the boy finished what happened.

Gao concluded, "And that's why Drum returned to Dragon World. He needs to become stronger because of that."

Troubadour tapped his jaw with his claw and replied, "I am not found of Despair myself. I have many things to say about it, but nothing appropriate for children. I can say that he likes to do things his own way and it's not things that could be tolerable. What he did to your buddy's mother, I cannot say if it was an order of our king or not, since I don't know who she is. Maybe if I knew her name. Anyway, it could be on his own accord, but uncertain for the same reason."

"I cannot answer that, but I miss him already," Gao commented.

Troubadour gave a small tap on the back of the boy and said, "Don't worry. I bet he's the type to come back Gao," he grinned and said, "This would be the perfect time to get close to you and steal you. As becoming your buddy instead of Drum. After all, you have a saying, far from the eyes, far from the heart," Gao looked furiously at Troubadour, but the dragon waved off his sentences by saying, "But I would never do such a jerk move. That's not me and you will hate me for this and Drum if I actually tried something like that. But alas, you are already buddies. Even so, you are a friend for me Gao."

For a moment, none of them said anything.

"Thank you for listening to me," Gao replied.

"You're welcome. Just wait for Drum and when he's back, present him to me. Anyway, I have to go now," Troubadour said.

"Demios is going to be a little pissed off if you are late again right?" Gao asked with a small smile.

Troubadour chuckled, "Little is a really small word. He's a pain on the tail, but honestly, he's not that bad once you know him."

"I'm sure of it," Gao replied, remembering Drum who was able to accept Jackknife action as right and helping him gaining his freedom on Earth.

Troubadour walked away and waved, "See you another day. Maybe I'll invite you where I stay when Drum is back!"

"Alright!" Gao waved him back. He walked back home with a small smile on his face, feeling better after what Troubadour told him. "He's right. Drum will come back."

The only thing Gao decided to do was getting better with his deck card and fighting skills with his mother for when he returned. He won't let Drum do all the work after all.

Troubadour turned around and saw the sun drew on the shirt of the boy. Now that Gao was better, he noticed it was radiating, in a way. He then started dashing, imagining Demios in bad mood because he was gone for too long.

* * *

The next day Kiri woke up and stretched his arms. He saw in front of him his buddy Joker, sleeping near the door as if he was assuring he was safe. Kiri felt it was a little familiar, but ignored as it was happening way too often. He lightly smiled and thought in his head, _I wonder how he's not waking up painfully that way?_

Joker was sleeping with his back forming an arc forward while he rested peacefully.

Kiri tried to sneak out the chamber quietly so Joker can sleep some more, but the moment he put his foot on the ground, Joker woke up and looked at him.

"Hello there Kiri. What a wonderful freezing day right?" Joker asked.

Kiri smiled, "It's late spring Joker. It cannot be a freezing day until winter is back."

Joker chuckled and replied, "Sadly for me. You have school today?"

Hiri nodded, "Yes. I am going to talk with Gao. He wasn't in a great mood since Drum is gone, so it's my turn to help him."

Joker nodded, "You have such a kind warm heart Kiri. A heart that would melt me if it was literally the case."

Kiri put his usual clothes and asked, "Are you alright?"

Joker knew he talked about the time he was gravely injured. He replied kindly, "Do not worry," Joker stood up and did a few complex fighting pose, "I'm healed and in great form. The answer will be yes every day," he then bowed to the boy.

Kiri nodded and walked outside the chamber. Joker added something that made him stopped a second, "But if you're not alright, I won't be alright Kiri."

Kiri turned toward his buddy and smiled, "Then I'll make sure to be okay."

They climbed down the stairs. Kiri saw a note on the fridge written, Working late again. Sorry Kiri. Signed: Dad.

Kiri sighed, _He's still extremely focused on his job. Even so, I have friend._

He ate his breakfast and realised he forgot his deck case in his chamber, "I'll be back," Kiri climbed up and picked his deck case with the decorating gem offered by Azi. He put it on his belt and climbed back the stairs. Joker saw the gem with the devilish eyes, but said nothing about it, despite the fact it gave him the chills under his frozen skin. Kiri picked his bag and said, "Ready."

After this, they walked toward school. For a brief second, something that none of them noticed happened. The gem shined lightly for a brief instant before fading away.

When they reached schools, they stood on the automatic staircase.

"We are soon going to part away by the cruel fate of educations. Such pain it is for my heart of ice that you kept melting and melting with your friendship," Joker said a little overdramatically.

Kiri chuckled as he replied, "You don't have to always do that every day."

"As long as you chuckled, I'll keep doing it buddy," Joker replied before also chuckling.

Kiri lightly laughed and they went their own way.

Kiri entered in his class and sat beside Gao. He turned toward him and noticed that Gao felt better already. It was clear because Noboru started teasing Gao again because he forgot to finish a homework.

Kiri waited for Noboru to stop teasing Gao and said, "Hi Gao. How's it going today?"

Gao smiled and replied, "Better. I talked to my new friend Troubadour and said that I should be patient."

Kiri, Baku, Kuguru and Noboru sighed inside themselves as they said the same thing.

"But I don't think It would have worked if you didn't also give me support," Gao added.

They nodded and their teacher came in. They started the class. Everything was doing as it always happened during class, until Kiri started to feel some pain in his head.

He focused on taking notes, but his mind was unfocused by the pain that seemed to increase. He grumbled painfully and put his hand on his forehead as it kept increasing. _It's like something is poking in my mind._ Kiri painfully thought. He tried to hide it, but Baku noticed something was wrong with Kiri.

"Kiri. Are you alright?" Baku asked.

That got Gao and Kuguru attention as they turned toward Kiri.

"I'm fine. Guess I got a headache," Kiri replied. _No. It's not poking my mind. It feels like it's trying to... enter in my mind._ Kiri grunted. He started to sweat.

Kuguru raised her hand and interrupted class, "Teacher! I think Kiri got a fever."

The teacher saw Kiri and asked someone to bring him to the nurse. Gao volunteered and escorted him to the infirmary of the school.

Kiri was checked by the nurse and found nothing wrong with him, but said he should stay here. If anything happened, she will call the hospital.

Kiri closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He didn't notice, but the gem offered by Azi was shining once again, "What's happening to me?"

He thought that maybe sleeping would help him. He tried to rest, but the pain was preventing him to rest.

* * *

When it was lunch time, Joker walked outside class and walked toward the roof and join Kiri until class resume. He reached the roof and noticed that Kiri was absent, not only him, but also Gao, Kuguru and Baku. Noboru was there. Once he saw him, he stood up and walked toward the frozen monster.

"Where is Kiri?" Joker asked. He was worried, much more because his three friends weren't there.

Noburu also appeared to be worried as he replied, "They are at the infirmary. Kiri got a headache and got a fever. I stayed here to warn-" he saw Joker rushing toward the infirmary, "Hey! I'm worried too!" he started running after Joker, but the buddy was much faster.

Joker wasn't wasting time to reach the infirmary. He took time to know where it was since the first day he came here just in case Kiri got something and needed first aid or any medical attention. He dashed around the other students until he reached the room. He entered and saw Kiri in the bed and tried to eat something, but didn't seem to be hungry.

"Kiri!" Joker yelled before he rushed by his side. He sat by his side, pushing Gao and his friends to the side, making them felt on the ground.

Kiri turned toward him and said, "Joker. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine! What happened?" Joker asked, clearly worried for his friend even if it wasn't appearing on his face.

"I don't know... I just wasn't feeling good," Kiri replied. _I cannot say that I feel like something is trying to enter in my mind. He won't believe me._

Joker put his forehead against Kiri and replied, "You have a fever. I could melt if I'm not careful."

Hiki made a short laugh.

Joker turned toward them and said, "Thanks for watching him. I'll take your place for now."

Noboru reached the infirmary and panted loudly, "Damn he's... fast," he felt on his knee by exhaustion. That makes everyone lightly laughed, but pissed Noboru off, "Not... funny."

"Thank you everyone for coming," Kiri said with a small smile.

The other's smiled, even Noboru.

Joker said in his mind, _I'm glad you have many friends Kiri, but what's happening to you isn't normal. What's happening to you? I don't know, but no matter what, I'll remain by your side._

* * *

Azi lightly grinned in a devilish way. It was because his plan was moving along, "Looks like Kiri's mind is starting to get corrupt. But don't worry boy, the pain will ease soon. As for Gao, I wonder when it'll begun. It is soon time to be... heroic."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 55.

Next chapter: Noboru's buddy.


	56. Chapter 56: Noboru's buddy

AC: Hello everyone. I hope you still like my story and read the new one of How We Became Hundred Demons. It might be good as it will cross at the third season of this story against Yamigedo.

Zerox: The Star Dragon world will appear at the other season vs Yamigedo like in the show.

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Noboru's buddy**

Noboru climbed the stairs to have lunch on the roof with the others as usual. He was enjoying a little to annoy his friend Gao because he was in a better mood and it prevented him from thinking too much about Drum a few times. Once he reached the roof, he only saw Hanako and Halberd together.

He was surprised to only see them here and wondered where the others were. _Maybe they are with Kiri. His headache calmed down, but he's not coming to the roof for now. That means I forgot they ate at the cafeteria for now with Tasuku._ He looked at Halberd who was showing her how to use the spellcards. He walked toward them and asked, "What are you doing Halberd? I thought you didn't want her to use the spellcards."

Halberd turned toward him and nodded, "I do not want her to use the spellcards without a reason, but with what happened on the cruise ship..."

"He wants me to know how to defend myself if something happened again," Hanako replied.

The dragon nodded. He put his claw on his jaw and added, "There is also something else. Call it my dragon instinct, but I feel like something could happen eventually."

Hanako turned toward the dragon, "What do you mean?"

"Why would you say that?" Noboru asked.

Halberd replied, "Just my instinct," while his tail was tapping the ground nervously.

 _Does he mean that he's in danger?_ Noboru wondered. He looked at Hanako and knew why he couldn't say it, _He doesn't want Hanako to worry about him. I can't help but wonder what threat he is feeling?_

Halbert continued showing the cards.

Noboru saw the two of them having good time together despite learning how to use the spellcards. The boy internally grumbled, _They are lucky to be together. Anyway, I know I'll have a buddy one day._

Little did he know, he was being watched.

"I think we've watched him long enough. What do you think of him?" the voice of an old man asked.

"Bark!" another one replied.

"Yes. He is a brave young boy with a kind heart, even if he hides it," the first one replied.

* * *

After school, Noboru returned to his home by himself. He didn't have anything interesting to do today except his homework, such joy he thought sarcastically.

He reached an intersections and pressed on the switch, he waited before crossing the street when he heard, "Hello there young boy."

Noboru turned toward the one talking to him and saw an old man. The old man had pale skin, purple glasses hiding his eyes, a gray beard and mustache. He wore an orange shirt with a purple one under it, pale blue pants and walked with a brown cane. By his side, there was a big dog with yellow large fur and a brown snout Noboru noticed that the old man had large ears like an elf.

Noboru didn't reply to the stranger, thinking he was seeing wrong. Also, the old man was a stranger.

When the light signaled him he could cross the street, Noboru did so, but noticed the old man following him with his dog.

"It isn't polite to now reply when an old man is talking to you young boy," the old man said.

Noboru looked around a sec, noticed that no one care for the old man strange ears. He wondered if something was wrong, when he realised he was near a store and people were disguised, _It's an Otaku convention. No wonder._ Noboru realised.

He turned around and replied to the old man, "I'm sorry, but my parents told me not talk to strangers."

The old man lightly smiled and replied, "Wise words."

"If you are asking where the convention is, it's right here," Noboru said, pointing to the building where the Otakus were.

The old man chuckled and nodded negatively, "No young one. I am not an Otaku. I am also disguised as my companion."

The dog barked.

Noboru wondered what he meant.

"I will be more explicit. I cannot show it now because we are in the middle of a crowd, but I'll explain it to you before proving it, if you agree with it," the old man said.

Noboru thought about it, _Why couldn't he show it in the mi- Maybe he's- but he's old. Maybe he just looks old. Anyway, I only have one thing to say,_ "I'm curious."

"You seem to get the idea," the old man smiled. "Let's begin with the presentation shall we?"

Noboru nodded, "I'm Noboru Kodo."

They started walking toward a less crowd place.

"I'm Dragon Knight, El Quixote," he said.

The dog barked.

"His name is Rocinante. My friend and partner," he said.

"Okay," Noboru replied uncertain.

"As I said, I'm a dragon knight, coming from Dragon world," El Quixote started.

"Hum? I thought there were only dragons living in Dragon world," Noboru commented surprised.

The old man replied, "Surprised right? It is not the case. It's just mean that the main habitants are dragons. My people are living in a small portion of Dragon world and we ride more...," he whispered in Noboru's ears, "Animalistic dragon to be polite."

Noboru looked at the dog, wondering why the old man didn't want the dragon to hear it, but after hearing animalistic, he asked himself if the dog was really a dog or not.

"Why are you here?" Noboru asked.

"Words of this world travel fast young one and I am curious to explore it," Quixote replied.

 _There is more than just that, but I don't think I should ask,_ Noboru thought, _especially if it was all, but a lie_.

"We explore this city for a while and it is quite impressive what you could do here. Your kind doesn't have great powers like my own and the other worlds, but you have something special we don't. But I am not here about that special thing," the old man replied before waving his hands when he went out of the subject.

 _Right,_ Noboru thought.

"We saw something intriguing while we were traveling," Quixote said.

"What is it?" Noboru tried to know what it was.

El Quixote pointed his fingers toward him, "It was near the... How you call it... Oh yeah. Photon mine. It was during an assault."

Noboru didn't keep a good memory of that.

"You fought well against the masked human with your friends, all to protect Gao right?" the old man asked.

Noboru remembered it was why he fought, even if fear was striking his heart, "Y-yeah. I tried to protect him and my friends. I wasn't that useful without spellcards or a buddy."

Quixote smiled and replied, "But you still fought. The battle showed who you are when making a choice was crucial. You fought to protect your friends and didn't run away. That's why I think you are worthy of having a buddy. Your courage, your strength and determination was impressive."

Noboru realised what he said and asked, "Then why didn't you help us?"

"Because the moment I thought I should, reinforcements were there and you didn't need help to maintain the boy with white hair on the ground," Quixote replied.

Noboru crossed his arms and kept things in his mind, _Why didn't he come sooner?_

Quixote looked around him and said, "I think here is fine to show you our real form. We are alone."

Noboru looked around and they were indeed alone. When he watched them again, they already changed form.

The old man was now in a silver armor with a green cape. As for the dog, it turned into a yellow dragon with a green scarf, a brown mask over his face and snout, but only had two legs and two wings.

Noboru was surprised, by how short the dragon was and seemed cute. He was kinda disappointed, but the way Quixote rode the dragon showed experience and strength. He wasn't sure if he fought a large dragon.

"You don't seem impress Noboru. I am not offended," Quixote replied before lightly chuckling.

The dragon was frowning at him, probably offended.

"But do not let our appearance deceive you. Size doesn't always matter in a battle, because the way we fight matters," Quixote explained.

Noboru said nothing for a few seconds before nodding. He didn't want to be impolite, especially when the dragon, despite cute, could hurt him if pissed off.

"As you can see, we are clearly coming from another world Noboru. We might not be perfectly legal in this world for now, but we were searching for a buddy who we would be worthy off. Someone who might not be powerful, but who is brave enough to fight any obstacles in his way, just like you back then," Quixote concluded.

Noboru thought about it, he wondered if the old man and the dragon fought powerful enemies together, even if they were smaller. In a way, that got Noboru's attention.

"Noboru. We want to know," he looked at his dragon who nodded, "if you are willing to let us become your buddy?"

Noboru thought for a few seconds. It might be his only opportunity and shouldn't judge him without knowing if he could fight well. He replied, "Alright."

The old man smiled before they returned to their civilised form, "I will not disappoint you young one."

* * *

Demios walked toward his ruler Azi Dahara. He walked in a living room with a table with five pictures two to the left and three to the right, bookshelf around them, a television with a large screen. Azi was sitting on a sofa with a piece of paper in his claw.

Once Demios was closed to his ruler, kneel down and asked, "You summoned me Azi Dahara?"

Azi nodded and his soldier rose up, "Yes. The Darkness Core is starting to take effect on a boy named Kiri. It means it will be a matter of time before the effects will come for Gao Mikado."

Demios looked at the picture put on a table. He nodded, "As for Tasuku, when will the Darkness-"

"He didn't take it. He just did what was right," Azi replied. Demios lightly smiled when he heard that. His ruler continued, "Gao and Kiri accepted because they wanted to be polite."

"I noticed Gao having it on his deck," Demios muttered.

Azi turned confusingly toward Demios, "You met him?"

"Yes. Troubadour likes to wander around and play his music to the humans, and crossed his path with Gao. My soldier took a liking of Gao," Demios explained.

Azi left and right head frowned and asked aggressively, "When did that happen?"

Demios just evaded the eyes of Azi for a second and replied, "A few days ago. I didn't know one of them was Gao Mikado. I also met Tasuku by Gao's side."

Azi middle head looked at the two others. The two heads calmed down as the middle one said, "Alright," the three head then talked in sync again, "This might be a fortunate thing in the long run. As I said, we are moving to the phase of our plan now."

"You want me and my soldier to take action?" Demios asked.

Azi replied, "Very soon. We have to make ourselves known and outrank the Buddy Police Force. After all, the elections are coming soon for the ruler of Japan."

"We are entering in the influence war then?" Demios asked.

"Yes. We know that Hinako will try to become the ruler of Japan in those elections, showing the effectiveness of the Buddy Police Force and proving that the world can live with the other worlds."

"If we are presenting the same image, wouldn't that be troublesome for both of us later on?" Demios asked.

"You mean Tenchi? Yes. He is the other side and opposed everything Hinako based her election on. Wanting to get rid of us and back to our worlds."

"Then we have to focus on Tenchi first?" Demios asked.

"This will be later on, as we have nothing against him and murdering him is shooting in my heads," Azi replied. He then pointed the pictures, "Those to the left are Tenchi and Hinako, our opponents and those to the rights are the three are the most powerful humans I found and we need to recruit for power and influence, except Kyoya of course: Gao Mikado, Tasuku Ryuenji and Kazane Fujimiya."

"Kazane? She was in the ship?" Demios asked.

Azi replied, "No. I didn't walk around and shake hands either. I just wanted to take a walk and she just jumped at me and shook my hands, thinking I'm a handshaking lover because some of her friends were in the ship."

 _Okay? That's a weird thought. At least the kissing part hasn't been brought up._ Demios told himself and erased an image that went along what that girl might have thought.

"One last thing," Azi said as he showed the paper.

Demios opened it and said, "I cannot read human writing like you."

"Guess this is where you will pass your free time until you enter in action," Azi replied with a small grin, before turning back to his serious face, "This is an event for a tournament fight between buddies called ABC Cup coming in two weeks."

"It seems good. Are you going to participate?" Demios asked.

"No. This is beneath me. Gallows and Shido are entering in it. Mostly Gallows who wants some action. As for your comment, it seems good, but I saw something... unsettling when I read it. One of the main investor for this is Tenchi."

"Tenchi," Demios grunted.

Azi nodded, "He might want something from it, so I want to keep him in watch. Since Troubadour seems close to humans, maybe he can watch his move."

Demios thought about it and nodded, "I will give him the order."

"One last thing. I will be here with Kyoya, but as a spectator. Maybe someone interesting will come," Azi replied.

Demios nodded and was about to turn away when he saw the left head of Azi looked at the picture of Hinako with a small smile. That head then frowned at him in a way that meant, 'Don't say anything.' Demios walked away and thought, _Let's unseen that._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 56.

Next chapter: Subscription.

As for chapter 58: Drum's Troublesome Training part 1.

The part with Drum's training will not directly follow, but will be split with what's happening on Earth.


	57. Chapter 57: Subscription

At the school, Gao and his friends, with their buddies, were eating their lunch. Joker was by the side of Kiri and flinched every time Kiri did something.

"Joker. I'm fine. No need to panic. I'm starting to get use to my headache," Kiri replied.

"I am worrying. It's been a few days no and the medication isn't working. What if it was a spellcard on or a curse?" Joker replied.

Kuguru adjusted her glassed and replied, "Is there such a thing?"

Cat Sith replied, "No. I think he's getting dramatic."

Ironchain was grumbling and whispered, "Stupid D. Can't believe I'm worse than Drum."

Ironchain was sitting pretty far away from the group, since Halberd was there eating by Hanako side.

Tenbu finished eating and replied, "Just need to study more. Also, your buddy is here, not where you are."

"I know!" Ironchain grunted.

"You should calm down Ironchain," Jackknife warned the blue dragon before smiling as he finished his meal.

Tasuku hesitated to ask a question, but he grasped his courage and asked it, "Did you get any news from Drum Gao?"

Gao replied, "Not yet," before smiling, "That means he must be training really hard to become stronger. I'm not worry about his return."

Tenbu smiled, "Do not stop believing."

Halberd finished eating and continued teaching Hanako how to use the spellcards.

"Where is Noboru?" Baku asked.

They heard someone yelling, "Hey! I found something at the entrance of our school!" It was Noboru who joined them with his buddy.

"What is it?" Gao asked.

"Come!" Noboru waved them.

They all followed him. They reached the billboard and saw a large piece of paper. They read it and said at the same time, "A buddy fight tournament! The ABC cup?"

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Subscription**

It wasn't long before a line was forming in front of an arena the moment the school was over. It was a baseball arena, but it was about to be converted for the ABC cut tournament. Those who intended to join the tournament were forming a line.

Ironchain was crossing his arms and grunted, "Why aren't we entering in the tournament?"

"Because I have two buddies and only one is authorised," Kuguru replied.

"Then pick me. That cat can't do a lot in a real fight," Ironchain said.

"Hey! I can fight well!" Cat Sith replied.

They then started to argue about it.

"That's why I won't participate. I won't pick any of you over the other," Kuguru sighed.

Gao looked around, "Where is Tenbu?"

"He's over there, trying to charm the girls," Baku replied.

Tenbu was trying to drag with a few female humans, but ended up getting slapped at the face and one hit him with her purse and calling a monster that's shouldn't be on Earth.

"I'll find the right one eventually," Tenbu said uninjured at all.

Noboru smiled and said, "We are going to win this tournament!" His buddy nodded.

"Why are you in line Gao? Yo," Tetsuya said by their side.

"I'm not sure. I just came here along with everyone else," Gao replied.

"Maybe you want to fight and disguise as a buddy. I can help you with that?" Asmodai said with a smile.

"No thanks," Gao replied. He sighted, "It's too bad Kiri isn't feeling well enough to come with us. I hope he'll get better soon."

"We all hope so," Halberd replied.

Shido and Gallows walked the other side of the entrance.

"Well. What do we have here? You think you can win the tournament when I'm fighting here? Sha. Sha. Sha." Gallows asked with a grin.

"What makes you think you can win?" Quixote asked. The dog barked a few times.

"Because I am one of the strongest warriors of Darkness Dragon world," Gallows replied with a grin on his eyes, "I cannot lose against you. That is," he flew closer to Shido and pressed the boy's cheek with his claw, "if Shido knows how to use the cards. Sha. Sha."

"I know how to use them," Shido replied.

"Better not disappoint me. I want to reach the final and get all the action plus the glory as showing them I am the strongest," Gallows warned as they went away.

"You mean we," Shido replied.

They were gone.

"Did Shido just talked back to Gallows?" Baku asked.

"I'm surprised," Gao replied.

"We didn't see them together for a while," Kuguru explained.

"Shido seems to get used to Gallows attitude while Gallows doesn't mind it," Tenbu explained.

The line moved forward and they saw Tsukikage, Zanya and Akatsuki together. They nodded at them and walked away. It was obvious they subscribe.

"Do you think Tasuku and Jackknife will subscribe for the ABC cup?" Gao asked.

"I am not sure. Maybe he's not interested in the tournament. He saw something he didn't like," Halberd replied.

"Looks like it will soon be our turn," Tetsuya said.

They walked toward a large table with three persons who register the participant. Tetsuya and Asmodai walked toward one and they wrote their name on it and gave some explanations. Once it was done, they walked away and waited for the other's to come also register.

Noboru did the same with his buddy and registered. Once it was done, he joined Tetsuya among the others. Only Gao remained in the line and watched the three persons working at registering the participants.

Tenbu flew by Gao's side and asked, "Why are you blocking the line?"

Gao didn't reply, but walked toward one of them.

"Hello there. You want to register with this dragon?" the man said.

Tenbu mustache went down, _Gao. You should have gone to the pretty girl to register._

Gao nodded negatively, _I know Drum will come back. I believe it._ "I want to register, but not with Tenbu. He is not my buddy, but a good friend. My real buddy isn't here now, but I know he would want to participate. I want to register with my buddy Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIV."

Tenbu whispered in Gao's head, "We don't know when Drum will come back or if he'll come back in time."

"I know he'll come back in time," Gao replied.

Tenbu grabbed his hands together and focused. After a few seconds, he smiled, "You're right. He will glad you believe in him."

Gao then registered. He put his name and his buddy before walking toward his friends.

"Did you just register with Tenbu as your buddy?" Baku asked.

Gao smiled and nodded negatively, "Naw. I register with Drum. I'm sure he'll want to show me how much stronger he'll become."

"You don't even know if he'll be back in time," Tetsuya replied.

"You will look like an idiot during the match if Drum isn't here in time," Asmodai commented with a small grin.

"You didn't think this through," Noboru replied with a smirk.

Gao frowned toward them, but changed it with a smile and said, "I believe Drum will be back in time for that."

"Let's hope it's not at the last second," Halberd replied.

"Somehow. I think it might be," Tenbu replied as he crossed his arms.

They group returned home with Noboru teasing Gao a few times about his buddy not returning in time.

Eventually, they had to split up and Noboru said, "Gao. Promise me we'll have a match against each other's."

The others were surprised.

"Why you are asking that?" Gao asked.

Noboru smiled, "If Drum is back, I want to face him and you. It will be a fun match right?"

Quixote nodded.

"He's right. Tetsuya, let's go our best to reach out to our friends and beat them up!" Asmodai said showing his muscles, "Nothing proves friendship like kicking their butts."

No one was agreeing to that.

"That will be awesome yo!" Tetsuya replied.

"I hope Tasuku and Jackknife will eventually join. There is a few more days before the registration are over," Gao said. He added, "A duel us and them will be great."

Noboru said, "Maybe I'll see what the great showdown was about between them. Also, what would happen if this Punisher dragon came here?"

Quixote replied, "Then we should surrender at the sight of his true form. He is an extremely powerful dragon who's real size if around 80 feet tall."

Gao and his friends who met him gasped, "It's much taller than when we met him in his miniform."

Baku added, "And he was 10 feet tall."

Noboru gulped when he heard that.

"Still smaller than me," Tenbu replied.

Gao was the only one who saw his real form and he was pretty big. The other's just gasped when Tenbu gave a smile and a victory pose.

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife were back in their home. The boy looked at the subscription paper for the ABC cup and didn't like what he was reading. Jackknife was by his side and also checked it. It was a personal invitation to participate in the ABC cup.

"You see who one of the main founders here is," Tasuku said.

"Of course. It's Tenchi, someone who despite us and wants to get rid of us through the elections that come soon. Not only that, but he invited us to participate in this," Jackknife replied.

"I do not like this at all," Tasuku commented. He read it again and put it on the table.

"Are we going to participate?" Jackknife asked before crossing his arms, "Because I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Knowing Gao, he might register if Drum come back in time. I won't enter in that man game though," Tasuku replied.

"So?"

"We are going to register."

Jackknife gasped and yelled, "You're serious!"

"Yes," a small smile appeared on Tasuku's mouth, "I cannot help, but thing it might be fun to challenge Gao and Drum in a tournament. I know it's entering in whatever Tenchi have planned, but I'll regret it if I'm not entering in it."

Jackknife sighed, "Fine. I guess we better enter in their trap. It's true I want to fight Drum in better term that to remain together."

Tasuku added, "I should speak about this to Commander I. He might something in mind."

Jackknife nodded. He realised something and asked, "Do you think Drum will return in time?"

Tasuku smiled, "I'm sure he will Jack."

Jackknife chuckled, "You're right. He's a dragon who can get out of any trouble. Even those he caused."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cavern of another world, Drum was running as fast as he could through a corridor of a cavern with a giant rock rolling behind him, "I'm in so much trouble now!"

He took a glance behind him and knew he was about to get crushed. He had one thing in mind to survive this; he turned into his chibi form and rolled at a corner. The boulder passed just an inch from his snout before rolling away.

Drum returned to his real form, his body covered with sweat and whined, "I sacrificed the delicious pudding for that. Dammit, how did I even end up in this mess?"

He heard footstep behind him and turned around. He grabbed his drill and was ready to fight anything that would come after him. He felt on his knee in exhaustion, sure it was his end if whatever was coming at him was a threat.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next will be: Drum's Troublesome Training part 1.

This will be a flashback on how he got in this situation.


	58. Chapter58:Drum's Troublesome Training 1

Drum was back in the dragon world. After coming out of the portal between worlds, he used his drill to fly faster to his home. It wasn't long before he reached his home. It looked like a temple from Greek as he once saw in a picture of the ruins.

His stomach grunted for a second and he grumbled, "Won't have pudding for a while. I cannot show that to father or he'll be furious at me... again."

He reached the entrance and landed on the ground. He walked inside and kneeled down. He closed his eyes and said, "Father. It's been a while since we've seen each other's. I have some many things to tell you."

"That's good. I'm proud of you," his father replied.

Drum hid his surprised when he heard this. He asked in his mind, _This is weird. He never says anything like that to me._

"You've grown up after a few full moon. Someone has been eating what our land has to offer," his father said.

Drum knew right then that his father wasn't talking to him, since he didn't anything from his world for a year. He looked at his father and saw a few baby dragons around him looking similar to Drum when he was in his mini form. _He's treating them better than me... After mom was murdered._ He said in his mind.

Drum grunted to get his father attention, "Father. I have returned home."

The XIII looked at his son. He lightly frowned his eyes before asking, "I can see that. I don't have much time with you. As you can see, I have to take care of them since their parents are busy with a skirmish right now."

"Skirmish?" Drum asked.

"This is not of your concern," his father replied, "Why are you back son? I wasn't expecting you to come back this soon."

Drum explained what happened during the year and jumped the unimportant part. He then said, "Then, I've met the one who killed mom. I tried to kill him, but he was too strong."

The XIII showed no emotions when he heard it, but Drum noticed his tail twitching, out of fury and the son knew it wasn't about him, even if he might be pissed off against him.

"I realised I was too weak to avenge mom. So I came back to become stronger," Drum said. He looked at his father and said, "I need to learn and control the power of the Terrestrial family."

His father looked at him and asked, "Son. You aren't ready to learn the power of the terrestrial."

"Then how can I be ready? I cannot let Despair wander free with mom's head-" Drum was cut when a baby dragon cried.

The XIII grabbed the baby dragon crying and said, "Calm down little one. The mean dragon won't scare you for long," the XIII stood up and walked near his son.

"Fa-"

"You want to be ready?" his father said as he drew a spellcard behind him, "Then get out of my sight and learn what you are lacking!" he kicked his son right on his stomach and sent him through a portal created by his card spell. He then tickled the baby dragon belly and said, "The mean dragon is gone now," The XIII sighed and thought, _Things were better when you were here my love._

 **Chapter 58:** **Drum's Troublesome Training part 1**

Drum was thrown outside of the portal and was in the sky. The dragon grumbled.

"Damn. Why dad had to kick me that hard?" Drum felt his appetite currently gone, "At least I'm not hungry anymore. Hum? Why is the land in the sky?" he realised what was going on, "Ah! I'm upside down!"

Drum started to fall. He panicked until he remembered he could fly. He grabbed his drill and stopped landing. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in Dragon world or Earth.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around and saw a village, "Maybe the villagers can tell me where I am," he flew toward there and asked himself, "Why did father send me here?"

He landed near the village. He looked around him and saw a big farm with a windmill. He saw no villagers.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Drum yelled around him. He saw nothing and walked in the village, "Hello! I want to know where I am!"

He heard something grunting behind him. His hair hissed as he slowly turned around. He saw a large monster without any arms or legs, four red eyes and a large mouth with sharp fang.

Drum gulped and pointed his claw toward the monster, "What is that?"

He pointed his drill forward and saw the monster crawling at him. He realised that standing in its way was a bad idea and jumped to his left, evading the monster.

"That- That thing must come from Darkness Dragon World! Those monsters must be sent by Azi Dahara while he's playing it all nice on Earth!" Drum grunted.

He ignited his drill and was ready to charge, "I'll take you down in no time!" He charged toward the monster and dashed as fast as he could, _If only I had my spellcards, it would have been easier._

The monster tried to eat Drum in one bite, but the red dragon jumped in the air and ran over him. He jumped in the air and charged his drill. He charged toward the monster and yelled, "Die!"

He killed the monster in one hit. He landed beside the corpse of the monster and panted loudly.

"I got it," Drum panted. He looked at it and said, "Easier than I thought."

Drum heard sound and turned toward the sound and saw people in front of him. He gasped.

"Thank you for saving us stranger," someone said.

"Hitotaba?" Drum asked surprised. He looked at them and they all looked like students and teachers he saw at the school. The only difference was that they had long ears.

"Yes. I am the mayor of this village," Hitotaba replied.

Drum said nothing, but realised one thing, _Looks like elves version of the humans of Earth. How is that possible?_

"You have our gratitude to save us from that monster," Hitotaba continued with joy in his voice.

Drum scratched the back of his head and replied, "You are welcome Hitotaba. Hum..." he wondered what he should say. He didn't even know what his father wanted to know, "How did the monster come here?" he decided to ask, instead of being an idiot who said hum forever.

"This monster is a wild beast coming from Darkness Dragon world. It happened a few times already that a monster attacked," Hitotaba replied.

"Why is it happening?" Drum continued asking.

Hitotaba grunted and replied, "We aren't sure about it. We can only fight back the monsters coming as we don't know how to stop them coming out."

Drum guessed it was useless and he had something to do. He knew there was a reason to kick his stomach back to this place, "Which world am I?"

"You are in Dungeon world of course," Hitotaba replied, wondering why he was confused.

 _Dungeon world? Why would father send me in another world?_ Drum wondered confusingly when his stomach grunted.

"Are you hungry?" Hitotaba asked.

"Yes. But I have nothing to-"

"No need to pay. You saved our village and that is enough. Let us prepare you something," Hitotaba said.

It wasn't long before a table with fruits was in front of Drum. The dragon noticed the light was slowly disappearing as the night slowly came. He picked some fruits and ate them fast.

"Delicious," he said between two bites. _Although it isn't pudding._ He finished and pat his stomach.

"We are glad you appreciate it," Hitotaba replied.

The night came and the dragon forced himself not to yawn.

Hitotaba tapped his hands nervously when he saw the dragon standing up, "Wait please."

"What is it?" Drum asked when he was on his feet.

"Maybe you can stay here for the night, in case there is another attack," Hitotaba asked.

Drum grumbled, thinking about it. He didn't want to leave them by themselves, but also, "Why aren't any warriors here to defend the village?"

"That's because they are hunting a few criminals around the village for our safety," Hitotaba replied.

"One of them should have remained behind," Drum replied.

"Do not worry. They will be back tomorrow morning after their mission is complete. You can stay here until then."

Drum nodded positively, "I don't even know what to do here anyway."

Drum was guided into a house and felt asleep.

"Well. What's the little one doing here?" a male voice asked.

Drum heard that voice and searched around. He saw nothing around him and was confused, "Who said that? Where- Wait..." he quickly realised it, "A lucid dream. I have to find that voice. I think I recognise it."

He ran toward the source of the sound. It wasn't long before he reached his destination and stopped. In front of him, he saw a spot of the ground covered with gray stone like his home. He saw a child version of himself around Hanako size walked toward his father, smiling at the younger version of Drum.

 _That's so long ago._

The XIII grabbed the younger version of himself and lifted him in the air.

"Be careful with him," a female voice warned his father of the past.

Drum turned toward the source of the voice, but saw nothing coming out of the darkness, _That's mom. Where is she? What does she looks like?_

He started searching around, but the dragon found no one. He just heard his father grunting painfully and heard his mother saying, "I told you to be careful. You almost hurt him."

"Ouch. Sorry," the XIII replied before grumbling, "Did you really have to hit me that hard-"

Drum opened his eyes and looked around. He put his hand over his forehead and said, "It's been a while since I heard mom voice... And it has to be in a dream," he sniffed loudly and finished, "Because it cannot be in reality anymore."

He took a deep breath and sighed. There was no point in remaining awake as the night was still present in dungeon world. He closed his eyes and thought, _I miss you mom._

Before falling asleep again, he remembered what she said after his father asked if she had to hit him that hard on his head. She replied: 'Yes'.

Meanwhile, in Dragon world, Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII saw a dragon coming to him, "What is it? Did something wrong happen while hunting the darkness monster?"

The dragon nodded negatively, "It isn't about that. I've been given this important message for you. It's coming from Axia."

"Axia?" The XIII asked surprised. He took the piece of paper and opened it. He read the content and grumbled with a small smile, "You can leave now. I have something unrelated to this letter to do."

The dragon walked away, confused with what his ruler said and what his intention probably were.

The XIII chuckled as he read it again, "So Gao has faith that my son can finish his training in time so he can fight in a tournament between buddies? That's funny," he let out a uncanny grin as he added, "Guess I'll have to speed thing up."

He took another piece of paper and wrote something on it before sending it to another world with his spellcard.

AC: This is the end of the first part. It's short, but it's mostly to set things up for the next part.

The next chapter will be: Drum's Troublesome Training part 2

Then, Drum's Troublesome Training part 3

After this: Tetsuya Was In Her Way.


	59. Chapter59:Drum's Troublesome Training p2

Drum woke up and walked outside. He had a mission to accomplish and couldn't wait forever. He hoped that the warriors of the village were back to defend the village.

When he was outside, he stopped when he recognised four familiar faces.

There was a girl looking exactly like Kuguru, but she was wearing a white coat with a green hat. She held a book in her hands.

The other one was a swordsman looking like Tasuku with a silver and blue armor with a blue cape.

The one looking like Baku was wearing some similar clothes than the one of Earth, but had a red scarf and a big hammer on his back.

The last one looked like Tetsuya and was even dancing like him. He wore a purple cloak with yellow short and brown pants.

Drum cleaned his eyes, thinking he was dreaming or hallucinating, but it wasn't the case. He walked toward Hitotaba, who was talking with the one looking like Tasuku.

The girl looking like Kuguru looked at Drum and asked, "Who is that?"

Hitotaba turned toward the dragon and replied, "This is Drum. He saved our village while he was gone."

 _He?_ Drum wondered.

"Hello there. I'm Sage, Kuguru," she said.

"I'm Legendary Brave, Tasuku."

"Craftsman, Baku."

"And I'm Dancing Magician, Tetsuya Yo."

Drum ears were ringing when he heard that, _They have the same name. Those this mean there's a Gao version elf here? What is going on here?_

"Drum. Thank you for staying here. Our warriors have returned and they are currently resting," Hitotaba said before bowing.

Drum pointed at the four, "What about them?"

They said at the same time, "I'm here to seal the hole that brought- Hey!"

Drum was sure they had the same objective, but weren't a team.

"I'm here to seal the hole that brought monster in our world," Tasuku said.

"So are we!" the other's replied.

 _They aren't a group at all._ Drum concluded.

"You need magic to seal it yo," Tetsuya said.

"Enough please," Hitotaba said before turning to Drum. He gave him a piece of paper,

"I have to go now. My mission is to go to the Great Dungeon," Drum said.

"W-wait!" Hitotaba yelled.

"What is it?" Drum asked.

"You need to get supplies and our village is ready to give some for your mission," Hitotaba replied.

* * *

 **Chapter 59:** **Drum's Troublesome Training part 2**

Drum marched before the four elves, who were still arguing, with his tail on the ground, _Why did the hole between the two worlds had to be so far away? It's been four days already. It would have been faster with my drill, but I have to escort them because dad ordered me not to go alone._ Drum felt his moral dropping pretty fast with his current situation and how the letter sent by his father was sent. _If I don't disappoint him, it won't make him proud of me. Geez._

He stopped as they reached the entrance of the Great Dungeon. It was a large hole on the ground leading to a dark and brown cavern.

"This is the Great Dungeon," Kuguru said as she read the book.

Drum noticed they stopped arguing, "This place is dangerous right?"

"Exactly. This dungeon is filled with traps, monsters and something surely powerful that guards the hole that brings monsters from the Darkness Dragon world," Baku replied.

 _What is Azi's plan?_ Drum wondered. He asked, "Why is such a hole open in the first place?"

"That's something we don't know yo," Tetsuya replied.

Kuguru turned the pages of her book and replied, "It's said that those are scars caused by an ancient enemy millions of years ago known as the thousand years war. That's all we know, but most of them are linked to Darkness Dragon world, before Darkness Dragon lived there."

"Does Azi have something to do with this?" Drum asked.

Tasuku chuckled, "Unless he wants to die. You should know that Darkness Dragon is fighting against the monsters to survive in their world. They can't use those monsters for their own benefits."

"You should know that Darkness Dragon lived in one giant city, which is also a fortress. They never go outside of it unless they have a suicide mission," Kuguru replied.

"So they have nothing to do with this," Baku concluded.

 _I'm just wrong this time,_ Drum thought, sure that Azi and the Darkness Dragons had something evil planned, "Let's dive inside this dungeon."

"Follow me. I know where to go," Tasuku said.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" Kuguru asked.

Tasuku grumbled before replying, "Yes."

"Let's go," Drum asked.

 **Two hours later.**

The group walked through a corridor sculpted on the brown rock. Drum remained behind and tried using his nose to sniff out any dangers, but they saw nothing so far.

"Where are we?" Baku grunted frustrated.

"We are getting closer to the breach," Tasuku replied.

"The Great Dungeon is big, but not that big," Kuguru countered.

Drum smelt nervousness coming from Tasuku. He asked, "Are you sure you know where to go?"

"I said yes," Tasuku replied.

"I'm not sure about that yo," Tetsuya replied.

Tasuku turned around and grunted, "What do you mean?"

The magician smiled and replied, "When we followed you, I noticed that we turned right four times when we reached branches and we keep doing it."

Everyone stopped and frowned at Tasuku. Drum was actually surprised that this Tasuku was different, but their background might show then. _He's pretending to know everything._

"We are lost!" Baku yelled.

"We never should have followed you," Kuguru sighed.

Tasuku face turned red and defensively yelled, "Okay. We are lost. But the dungeon is different than before! I remembered that I only had to turn two times right last time I came here to reach the stairs leading to an inferior floor!"

Baku rolled his eyes while Tetsuya chuckled at the swordsman.

Kuguru asked, "You already came here?"

Tasuku nodded, "Yes. That's why I know where to go, but..."

Drum sniffed around and smelt nothing except them. He used his dragon eyes and looked around him. He noticed something, "The walls are different than those we were before reaching the first branch."

The four other gasped.

"Then something modified the dungeon," Kuguru exclaimed.

"So that's why," Tasuku said.

Drum stomach grunted. The dragon sighed, "Good thing we brought a lot of supplies, because we might be here longer than we thought."

They had a quick lunch and prepared to continue their quest.

"Drum. Maybe you can find the original path we have to take with your eyes," Kuguru suggested.

"Yeah. Use your super eyes yo!" Tetsuya cheerfully said.

Drum nodded and turned around. With his eyes, they returned to their original path, weapons ready for anything.

"Those monsters from Darkness Dragon world must have dug up in here," Baku said.

"We almost reach the stairs," Tasuku said.

They found the stairs and climbed down to the inferior level of the dungeon. Drum took the lead, in case there was something only his skills would be useful for. They heard a loud sound and saw swinging blades coming at them. They dashed down the stairs while dodging the blade.

Once they were at the inferior floor, they stopped and recuperated.

"This is where things get really dangerous," Tasuku warned.

"More dangerous!" The other's, except Baku yelled.

"The dangerous traps are here. My ancestors crafted some of them after all," Baku said with a grin.

"Do not worry. With my dragon skills, we won't-" Drum walked on something that sunk in.

They heard a loud sound. The four elves walked to another path, out of whatever was coming. Drum didn't have time and saw a giant rock coming at him.

"GYAH!" Drum yelled before running away as fast as he could for a while. "I'm in so much trouble now!"

He took a glance behind him and knew he was about to get crushed. He had one thing in mind to survive this; he turned into his chibi form and rolled at a corner. The boulder passed just an inch from his snout before rolling away.

Drum returned to his real form, his body covered with sweat and whined, "I sacrificed the delicious pudding for that. Dammit, how did I even end up in this mess?" Drum remembered it, "Oh yeah."

He heard footstep behind him and turned around. He grabbed his drill and was ready to fight anything that would come after him. He felt on his knee in exhaustion, sure it was his end if whatever was coming at him was a treat.

What he saw was some small dark monsters looking like moving sponge by the way they crawled at him. He pointed his drill at them. He saw those things throwing something looking like acids on him. The dragon ducked and the attack hit the wall behind him, letting out a loud sound as the rock melted.

Drum gulped, "One hit and I'm dead. Stupid small darkness monster," Drum opened his mouth and breathed fire. He melted a few of them, but more were coming at him. One jumped at him and Drum shoved it away.

"I'm outnumber," Drum grunted as he noticed they blocking the way he came. He turned around and ran away as fast as he could. He continued until he reached a room. He stopped and realised it was a dead end, "I'm dead."

He then saw a small altar at the middle of the room. It was the sculpture of a dragon, looking like the Fang Slade Terrestrial clan. He walked closer, wanting to know what it was before dying. He read the message on the sculpture, "For my descendant. To become a great warrior and a ruler, you must lead those around you to reach victory. Become a leader to awake your ancestral power."

He saw over it a hole with the form of a dragon hand. Drum put his hand in it, hoping something would appear to save him, by miracle. It shined around his hand and a card came out of it with a powerful light.

"A spellcard!" Drum yelled, hoping it would save him. He grabbed the card and looked at it, it was blank. "Dammit! Nothing!"

He heard something and turned around. He saw the monsters coming at him. Drum grunted and prepared to fight for his life when a gust of wind threw them around. Tasuku came with his sword and slashed a few of them. Baku crushed other's with his hammer while Tetsuya kicked them with his magical dance. Drum found it erratic as they each fight without any coordination's or helping each other's, like protecting Kuguru as she was a mage and not a warrior.

Drum ignored that problem and took his chance to engage the battle with them. It wasn't long before they all defeated the monsters.

"Are you alright?" Tasuku asked.

Drum lightly smiled and replied, "Yes. Thanks for coming just in time."

"Those were the small fry, but there were a lot of them," Baku commented.

No one wanted to admit that it was a good thing they didn't come alone here.

"They aren't those who changed the dungeon in the upper floor." Drum commented.

"I guess it was the expedition after my first time," Tasuku commented.

"When was it," Kuguru asked.

"50 years ago," Tasuku replied.

Drum coughed loudly, "F-fifty. How old are you?"

"112 years old. I'm an elf remember," Tasuku replied.

Drum jaw was completely opened, he realised that he was much older than the human Tasuku, but looking exactly like him.

"My expedition was 80 years ago when I was an apprentice. Anyway, we have to find the hole leading to Darkness Dragon world," Tasuku said.

They kept walked in the dungeon and toward their destination.

Drum looked at the blank card in his claw and wondered what the card was, _Dad must obtain that card before he rule over the clan. Am I a good leader?_

Drum returned to his focus and saw a large hole. The group stopped.

"Behind the hole, the breach is here. You should let me handle it," Tasuku said.

"I can do it too," Baku replied.

Drum grumbled and took the lead. They entered in the room. Drum noticed that it was a large one with smoke coming from the cliff. There was a small platform on which they were and a stone bridge. Drum knew that a mistake was fatal. At the other side of the bridge, Drum saw a hole leading to Darkness Dragon world. The hole was as black as he imagined the heart of a Darkness dragon would be.

"We just have to seal it before-" Tasuku was cut when the ground trembled.

The five saw a giant monster coming out of the magma. It was a large one with black skin, blue fur around his throat and his back. He had red eyes with large fang.

"Oh! Oh! We are in trouble!" Tetsuya yelled. He realised something and yelled, "Yo!"

Drum was about to charge when the monster yelled. His breath was so strong that it pushed Drum back to the side of his allies.

Drum coughed and replied, "You're right," _What are we going to do? We are so close._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 59.

Next is: Drum's Troublesome Training part 3

After this: Tetsuya Was In Her Way.


	60. Chapter 60: Drum's Troublesome Training

**Chapter 60:** **Drum's Troublesome Training part 3**

The giant monster looked at them and roared loudly. Everyone put their arms in front of them and resisted the pressure sent by the roar. Drum frowned, _Think Drum. There must be something I can-_

Tasuku yelled, "I'll take care of this."

Baku charged and yelled, "I can so this Tasuku!"

"Wait. Maybe I can find his weakness in my book," Kuguru said as she turned the pages of her book.

Tetsuya joined the rest and said, "This magician can beat that monster yo!"

Drum grunted and charged.

The monster waved his arms and hit Tasuku who was in the lead. Everyone was caught by the blue haired elf and crashed against the wall near the entrance they came in, with Drum directly against it.

Drum grumbled, "Here's a tip. Don't do that again," as they slipped on the ground.

"I'm one of the most powerful warrior. I'll take care of him," Tasuku said.

"I just need time to figure out where is weak spot is," Kuguru yelled.

Drum saw the others were about to argue and yelled, "Enough!"

"What?" the elves yelled at him.

Drum nervously sweated and asked himself, _What do I say? I don't know what to do. That monster is-_ "Look out!" The five dodged the claws of the monster.

Drum decided to improvise, knowing what the problem was already, "Why isn't anyone working together?"

"I always worked alone," Tasuku replied. With the other's saying around the same thing.

 _So they are all solo warriors and magicians._ Drum thought.

They dodged the monsters attack again.

"Working alone isn't working. We are going to lose against that monster if we all fight it alone," Drum said before he was hit and crashed near Kuguru.

Tasuku was about to protest when he was almost hit by the monster. He changed his mind and replied, "Then what do you propose? I never fought with anyone before and I cannot command a group."

 _They never learned how to fight in group. Can I do it? I never- I did it before with Jackknife against the punisher. He told me what to do and we fought him together than when we fight in solo against him. I can do it like Jackknife. I am going to become the leader of the clan one day,_ Drum finished thinking and replied, "Listen to me and we might win. I've fought someone much stronger than me with a friend before. You have to believe me in this."

The elves hesitated, but they eventually nodded, knowing they weren't winning the battle as they could only dodge.

"Here's my orders. Tasuku and I will attack him from the front. Tetsuya, use you spell to attack him from the side. Baku, cover Kuguru while she finds that monster weakness," Drum ordered.

They nodded and proceed to action. Drum activated his drill and flew by the left side of the demon while Tasuku jumped on Drum's back.

"Hey!" Drum yelled.

"Sorry, but we can't take the risk of letting the bridge get damaged," Tasuku replied.

Drum nodded and flew closer to the monster. Tasuku readied his sword and slashed on the forehead of the monster. The sword didn't pierce the skin.

"His skin is thicker than I thought," Tasuku commented.

"We have to wait for Kuguru to find his weakness," Drum replied.

Tetsuya waited for the monster to focus completely on Drum and Tasuku before taking out a generic spellcard, "Earth Spikes, Yo!"

Spikes made of stone charged at the monster and hit behind his head. The monster lost attention to Drum and the dragon managed to escape before he was grabbed.

Drum flew higher and charged at the monster and hit between his two eyes. The drill couldn't pierce the monster. Drum grunted and flew away before the monster tried anything.

"I found it!" Kuguru yelled.

"What is it?" Baku asked.

"His skin is solid, but there is a soft spot on his chest, right below the breastbone," Kuguru replied. Drum heard it and was about to charge when she continued, "However, you need a sharp weapon to pierce it."

Drum looked at his drill; it wasn't sharp enough compared to Tasuku's sword.

"You are the only one who can kill him," Drum said.

"I understand," Tasuku replied, ready to use his sword.

Tetsuya distracted the monster with another spell while Baku used his hammer to throw away the monster hand before he got him and Kuguru.

Drum flew near the sternum of the monster.

Tasuku readied his sword yelled, "Die!" he used all his strength to pierce the monster chest which succeeded and blood came out, but his sword stopped midway. Tasuku tried to push it deeper, but he wasn't strong enough.

The monster grunted loudly and threw Tasuku in the air with his sword pulling out of the monster chest. Drum grabbed the elf and put him on the ground.

"My sword isn't sharp and maybe not even long enough," Tasuku grunted.

"What can we do?" Drum wondered.

"Maybe you can find something. Your order was efficient," Tasuku admitted.

"You must have something else in your mind," Baku asked.

Drum thought about it, but nothing came in his mind. _We need a longer sword and more power. I'm the only who can do it, but I have my drill and it cannot pierce fast enough. Even commanding them won't be enough. If only..._ He thought about the spellcard. He took it out and looked at it, but it wasn't blank anymore. _What? How?_ He stopped asking question and took a glance at it.

He saw himself in a different armor and with a different weapon. _That's... Our clan power. I never though I'll see it._

Drum saw the monster looking at him and dodged the assault. He raised his card and yelled, "Please Spellcard, be awesome!"

The dragon armor disappeared and his body was covered with fire. The fire solidified and became a new armor. He wore a bronze armor, larger than his original one with a helmet with a purple jewel, wings on it, magenta loincloth and his crimson cape. His drill turned into a silver sword with his drill at the middle of the blade.

"With the power of Dungeon world, I am now!" He pointed his large sword toward the monster, "Brave Drum!"

The elves watched Drum in his new armor.

Tasuku whispered, "I can't believe it."

Drum looked at his new armor and said, "I'm awesome and-"

"The monster Drum!" Kuguru yelled.

Drum looked at the monster and dodged the claws once again, "How does the sword work? Is it like the-" the propulsion of the sword activated and Drum flew in the air.

He saw the monster trying to kill him, but Tetsuya used a spell to hit the hand of the monster and distracted him.

 _Okay. Just under the sternum!_ Drum yelled in his mind. He flew closer of the monster and said in his mind, _Please work!_ "Die!"

He used all his strength and his momentum to pierce the chest of the monster. The sword entered deep in the chest, but stopped when it was halfway in the chest. Drum pushed as much as he could, but the sword didn't go deeper, "Work dammit!"

"Kuguru! Throw me there with your wind spell," Baku ordered.

"Okay," Kuguru said.

The monster moved his arm closer to Drum, but Testuya used his spell and deviated the hand of the monster.

Kuguru concentrated all her wind power and threw Baku toward Drum.

"Drum!" Baku yelled.

Drum turned around and let go of the sword to hold the monster chest. Baku used all his strength and hit the handle of the sword. It went deep in the chest of the monster. The giant darkness monster let out an agonising scream before slowly falling in the magma. The dragon grabbed Baku and pulled the sword from out the monster chest. He flew toward the others and let the monster died once and for all.

Drum smiled and yelled, "We did it! He's down!"

Tasuku stopped his cheer and said, "We still have to close the hole."

They walked over the bridge. It was now quiet without the monster to let out his loud scream or any sense of danger.

While they traversed the bridge, Drum looked at his new form and thought, _This is incredible. Why father never showed me how he did it? Gao will be impress when he sees this._ Drum sighed quietly, _Gao._

"Okay," Baku said, ending the dragon's thought, "Who's going to seal it?"

Drum intervened when he noticed they were about to argue, "Just do it together. It will surely make a stronger seal and it will hold up longer."

The four looked at each other's, unsure about it as they still consider this their own mission.

"And remember we managed to defeat this darkness monster by working together. Union is strength and I don't think any of us would have beaten it alone," Drum added.

Kuguru smiled, "He's right. Let's do this together. It's for the safety of our world."

The males elves eventually nodded.

"That's right yo! We've been awesome together and I would have finished as lunch if it wasn't from everyone."

"Let's do this then," Tasuku said.

The four elves walked toward the hole and raised their hands toward it. They started to recite a spell, which Drum couldn't understand a work of their language. It wasn't long before the hole was closed. It was now only a black line weakly shining. Drum felt some relief in him and smiled with the others. That task was over and Dungeon world was safer now.

They turned around and walked outside the dungeon.

Drum knew he had to return to his world. He asked something else so he won't sound rude, "What's next?"

"We will return to the village and tell them our mission is a success," Baku replied.

"You have to go right?" Kuguru asked after reading right through him.

Drum nodded and replied, "I have to return to Dragon World and show dad the spellcard I obtain. Do you need help to return to the village?"

"No. It won't be a problem. We are going back together," Kuguru replied.

"Okay... So how can I return to Dragon world?" Drum asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Simple. There is a teleportation device not far from here yo," Tetsuya replied.

Drum eyes expanded when he heard that and asked, "Why didn't you use it to get here in the first place?"

Baku replied, "Because there was a hole leading to the Darkness Dragon world and the device can malfunction and you can be teleported in Darkness Dragon world by accident, or it could expand the hole even more."

Drum grumbled, but replied, "I guess it's possible."

They pointed to the teleportation device. Drum was about to fly, but turned around and waved at them.

"Thank you for helping us!" Kuguru said.

"That was awesome when you transform yo!" Tetsuya said.

"You were a good leader," Tasuku said.

"Thanks to you. I give the finishing strike," Baku said.

"Thanks for helping me in my mission. I need to finish my training to meet Gao again," Drum said.

"You mean the hero of the village?" Kuguru asked.

Drum realised what she said, _There is an elf version of Gao._ "No. The Gao of Earth. It's another world and there is a human version of you there. They are good friends."

"Interesting," Kuguru said, taking a mental note.

"Bye!" Drum yelled flying away.

Drum flew toward his home with a smile, back in his original armor and hi trusty drill, _Dad will be proud of me... I hope._

He looked at the sky and the day was almost over as the darkness of the night was slowly covering the land. He looked around and saw his home. He landed and walked inside. He saw his father, alone this time. He stopped near his father and kneel, "I'm back father."

His father looked at him and replied, "And?"

Drum showed the card and replied, "I've accomplished what you wanted me to do for my training."

His father looked at it. He recognised it and said, "You've obtained one of them."

Drum replied, "I'm doing the best I can-"

"You took a while," the XIII commented.

"Hum?"

"You took five days to obtain the card. That's way too long!" the XIII yelled.

"Father?"

"You do not have much time son! You have much more to do and it will begin now!" the XIII yelled as he walked closer.

"What do y- Ouf!" Drum was kicked in the stomach by his father and thrown to another portal. He had time to yell, "Not again!"

The portal closed and his father smiled, "You don't have much time son. If you want to be back on Earth in time... I have to push you around."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 60.

Next is: Tetsuya Was In Her Way.


	61. Chapter 61: Tetsuya Was In Her Way

AC: Hello everyone. Sorry it took two weeks to complete it, but I didn't have my computer for a while, so I couldn't write anything because I didn't have my safe file of this chapter.

If you want to know if I've complete the next chapter or how much I progress when I don't finish it at the right time, which is Sunday. You can PM me about it and asked when it's going to be done, but please, don't ask it on the review.

I like and expect receiving reviews with little details like what you liked or not, but asking for when the other chapter is ready feels like a letdown when I'm looking for what comment I would receive. It's not hurting my motivation for the story.

* * *

Kyoya took his cellphone and called someone as he walked through the long corridor of his home. He waited for someone to answer.

A girl voice answered and said, "-Hello.-"

"Hello Terumi Kuchinawa," Kyoya said with a small smile.

"-Master Kyoya!-" she replied surprised, but quickly regained her composure, "-What is it?-"

"It seems that Azi is starting to get a little impatient with Kiri's mental resilience to the Disaster Force," Kyoya said.

Terumi replied, "-I notice the boy constantly having headache. I thought it was working just as expected. I know he still has it on his deck.-"

Kyoya then said, "Kiri's is a special case as Azi said. He had strong mental resistance, but it's been too long and someone might try something like destroying the Disaster Force eventually in hope of ending his pain."

Terumi apparently understood as she replied, "-You wish that I accelerate the procedure by destroying his mental protection?-"

"Yes. We should be sure that the Disaster Force starts affecting his mind soon. Also, I think we shouldn't let him suffer like that any longer," Kyoya replied.

"-Understood. I'll use my Disaster Force to accomplish my mission.-"

"Oh. I was wondering if anything happened to Gao yet? You've been watching them since Rouga cannot go to school anymore."

"-Nothing is happening right now. Is Gao also a special case?-" Terumi asked.

"As Azi said, yes, but in a different way. I think the Disaster Force has more trouble starting to affect Gao."

"Anything else master Kyoya?"

"No. This shall be all," Kyoya said as they both hung up. He put his hand over his face and said, "I wonder why it's taking more time to affect Gao than Kiri. Maybe it's his incredible magic energy he has in him, just like me."

* * *

 **Chapter 61:** **Tetsuya Was In Her Way**

Terumi Kuchinawa was walking toward the playground and searched for Kiri to accomplish her mission. She was a girl with peach skin, red hair and green eyes with glasses. She wore a dark blue shirt and a pale blue overall. She walked around the students and avoided stopping anyone from doing their regular stuff. She knew that interrupting them will slow her down and might miss the chance of crossing Kiri's path.

She didn't know his schedule, but knew that he hanged out in the playground with Joker. _His buddy is thinking that fresh hair might help him end his headache. That silly buddy doesn't know it won't work._

She searched around and she finally saw him sitting on a chair with his frozen buddy by his side. Joker was looking worryingly at Kiri's and spoke to the boy about things that didn't interest Terumi.

She put her hands in her gray stick with a Disaster Core on it. She walked closer and took out a special spellcard made for this situation. She remembered about this spellcard and was the only one who had the type of energy that allowed using mental spells on someone else among the organisation. She discreetly took out her spellcard from her stick and let them outside their sight, especially Joker.

She walked closer to them. She hid her smile as she was pretty close to them. Bot where oblivious to her approach and when she was closed, she prepared her spellcard when.

"Let's do this Yo!" someone yelled and distracted her. She saw the two other's turning their head and her stick and cards in the handle of her shirt. She turned around and saw Tetsuya and his buddy Asmodai dancing together with a radio by their side.

The music annoyed her and she looked at them. She wanted to shut at them but,

"Can you lower the music?" Joker asked as he checked on his buddy, "The music isn't helping his headache."

"Sorry," Asmodai replied with a small grin as they lowered the volume.

Terumi realised she couldn't do anything with those two who will surely see her. _Curse those two idiots. I cannot do anything as long as they are here and I don't know when they leave._

She walked away, knowing it will be strange to stand around while they were present. She forced herself not to glare toward Tetsuya and Asmodai, she wanted to be someone not easily noticeable by anyone.

 _I'll get Kiri another time. I still have time for this._

* * *

A few hours later, Terumi noticed it was lunch time. She searched for Kiri and saw he wasn't with his friends on the roof today, so she saw an opportunity to accomplish her mission. _I won't have those two in the way this time,_ she thought with a smile inside herself.

It wasn't long before she found him on the field with his buddy Joker. Kiri was eating while his buddy tried to cheer him up and helped with his headache.

Terumi casually walked toward them, hiding her intentions like an expert. She didn't need look at them, knowing where they were. She was getting closer to her target. Both of them weren't expecting anything to happen to Kiri. She prepared her stick, she was still fat from them, but the distance was starting to get smaller. She prepared her spell and was ready to cast it when something interrupted her.

She heard Tetsuya and Asmodai singing, but without the radio this time. They weren't getting Kiri's or Joker attention this time and she prepared her spell. Eventually, their song was starting to hurt her head once again.

She grunted painfully and whispered, "What is going on with me?"

The duo continued singing and dancing. She couldn't cast her spell and couldn't focus her energy in it. She put her hand on her forehead and hid her stick.

"I can't-" she turned toward the duo who continued singing and dancing. She wanted to yell at them or tell something, but didn't. She walked away in annoyance and fury. When she was far enough and couldn't hear them, her headache calmed down. "What was that? Why can't I focus when they are there?" she asked herself. She turned around and saw the duo continuing dancing. She contained her frustrations toward them, but it wasn't that easy this time. She wondered how she should approach Kiri without being suspicious and those two wouldn't be around.

Sadly for her, the next two days weren't going her way at all. Whatever she was doing, Tetsuya and Asmodai always danced around and broke her focus.

She tried approaching Kiri and casually talked to him, so she could use the spell while Kiri and Joker lowered their guard, but the duo appeared while they practiced their dance when she was midway and she continued, enduring the pain in her mind.

Another time, she saw him with Gao and decided to brought something for them to eat. She gave it to them, but the duo came and messed it up. She had a headache again and Gao kindly brought her to the nurse while Joker scolded at the duo.

The last thing she tried ended up the same way. She was alone, her face lightly red, having trouble maintaining her composure, _Those two annoying... I can't even find an insult to express what I'm thinking of them! I need to get rid of them before trying to use the spell on Kiri and I won't ask anyone's help, especially not Shido. I guess I'll have to get serious against them, but I cannot let them see my face or I will end up moving elsewhere like Rouga and that cannot happen since I will surely do the same thing with Gao._

* * *

Terumi walked in her school with her large bag on her shoulder. She tried to look as casual and normal as possible. She was standing out a little, but nothing suspicious. She only caused curiosity. Once she was in the school she walked somewhere discreet and changed herself into someone no one would recognised. That way, her identity will be protected. She also took off her glasses, decided that she wouldn't hesitate against those two annoyances.

She walked out with a gray suit with a black belt, looking a little like a soldier. She wore a skull mask and red lens to change her eye color. She walked outside the school and searched for Tetsuya and Asmodai to be sure they were out of her way.

"I'm going to des-" she stopped talking when she saw Gallows looking at her with his iris expanding.

They looked at each other's silently and Terumi found it awkward and he made her a little nervous. If he spoke too loudly, she might get busted and ending up with a reputation she didn't want to imagine what it would be.

Gallows pointed his claw toward her and said, "You silly human. Halloween isn't today," he then flew away and grumbled, "The more I know humans, the crazier they are and that makes me feel like I'm normal in your term," he sighed before she lost sight of him.

Terumi was glad he didn't recognised her, but pissed off he called him a silly human, because she knew he meant insane because he had to tone down his speech by Azi order.

She pushed that thought aside and searched for Tetsuya.

She looked around and had some trouble finding him, while evading any contact with the other students or buddies around.

 _When I don't want to find them, they are here, but when I'm searching for them, they are nowhere! What is this about?_ Terumi grunted mentally after a while. She did come earlier before class and hoped to catch them before class, but it might not be the case. That was until she saw them just finishing climbing the escalator.

Terumi smiled behind her mask. She was ready to make them pay for what they did. She was about too, but thought back and decided to wait for Tetsuya to be alone. She realised she couldn't handle both of them with her spellcard if Asmodai could stop her. She patiently waited for them to split. It wasn't too long before they both went their own ways. Terumi followed Tetsuya while lightly attracting the attentions of the other students, hurrying up to class as they realised it was about to begin.

Tetsuya was among the last student to walk toward the entrance of the school, but Terumi, behind her mask, grabbed the boy's collar and said, "You don't need to go in school right now."

"But I can't be late yo!" Tetsuya replied, not taking it as a threat. The boy collar slipped from her fingers and was about to walk in the school when he was stopped, "Why can't I move?"

"Because I stopped you," Terumi replied with a spellcard shining at the end of her stick.

 _Spellcard,_ Tetsuya realised pretty fast, "Let me go now Miss under a mask."

"Don't call me that! I'm... I'm-" she realised she didn't have a name when she was disguised. She eventually replied, "You don't have to know!" She walked in front of the boy.

"Why are you doing this to me? I never saw you before and I think I would have notice you yo," Tetsuya asked, trying to move or grab his spellcard.

"Do not try to grab a spellcard or try to escape me," she warned him. She then said, "You want to know why I'm doing this to you? Well I don't need to tell you! I'm just going to get rid of you!"

"Rid of me? You can't do that yo!" Tetsuya yelled.

Terumi took out another spellcard and furiously said, "You are a nuisance to me. You are always in my way!"

"I did nothing yo! Just let me go!" Tetsuya nervously said while his hand managed to move a little closer to his deck.

"Do not worry, I won't kill you," she said with her eyes shining with malevolent intention, "You just have to be out of my way and stop hurting me."

"W-" Tetsuya was cut when the spell ended on him and she threw another spell. The boy closed his eyes in reflex, but the spell never came.

Asmodai was behind Terumi and grabbed her arm while cutting the energy to feed the spellcard with his magical ability.

"Asmodai!" Tetsuya said with a relief smile, "What are you doing here yo?"

"I just waited for her to reveal her intention, but I won't let her harm you in any way," Asmodai replied.

"You knew I was here," Terumi said surprised.

"I can feel your aura, asking you to eliminate us, in a way," the demon replied.

Terumi freed her hand, but the demon got her spellcard.

"Why are you after us masked girl?" Asmodai asked, although, Terumi didn't feel push by the question as if he knew something.

 _Maybe he's just enraging me,_ she thought.

"Yeah. You attacked me without any reason yo," Tetsuya replied.

"I have no reason to tell you anything," she replied furiously. She took out another spellcard from her deck and pointed to them, "I just can't stand any of you!" she let slip from her mouth. She said nothing else and casted the spell.

Tetsuya and Asmodai were blinded for a few seconds and when they looked around, she was gone.

"What was that all about yo?" Tetsuya asked confused.

Asmodai raised his shoulder, "I don't know myself. Maybe she has a crush on you or we did something annoying her without noticing it."

"Do you know what we might have done yo?" the boy asked.

Asmodai raised his shoulder with a smile, "Nope. We should see Kiri after class. We should cheer him with our dance."

"That annoy Joker," Tetsuya replied.

Asmodai grinned, "That's a bonus."

They went their own way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terumi took off her clothing and grunted, "I didn't manage to get them or Kiri. Master Kyoya will be displease by this if I don't succeed soon," she thought about it and sighed, "I think I'll need some help after all. Maybe they are doing it on purpose. I need a distraction."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 61.

Next chapter: Heroes competition.

This one will focus between Jackknife and Demios.


	62. Chapter 62: Heroes competition

It was after school, Tasuku and Jackknife were in the car with Takihara and Card Burn. It was as boring as the other time when they couldn fly in the air, but it wouldn't be the case for long. Takihara and Card Burn gained experience working together when they arrested a few criminals together with the supervision of veterans, all younger than him.

"How was school for you?" Takihara asked, trying to end the awkward silence in the police car.

"It was good," Tasuku replied.

"Do not forget you have homework Tasuku," Jackknife warned him.

The boy sighed with a small smile.

The man added, "I'm sorry if this is awkward to be with me, but it won't be long now."

Tasuku replied at high speed, "It's not your fault," before elaborating slowly, "It's just that after flying with Jack in the air for years, rolling in a car doesn't feel the same."

Takihara smiled and replied, "Obviously. Riding a dragon must be awesome."

Jackknife replied, without any offense in his voice, "He's not riding me. Not in the way you are implying. He was only on my back since your kind cannot fly, but with his buddy skill, we are now flying side by side."

"It was-" Tasuku was cut.

The radio sent a message, "-Tasuku, Takihara. We have a situation.-" It was Stella talking to them.

"What's the situation?" Takihara asked.

"-We have two crimes with Buddies on the scenes. One is a hostage situation and the other's is a group of criminals running away from the police force with two buddy monsters with them,-" Stella replied.

Takihara frowned. He took a second and made a decision, "This isn't good. We'll have to split up."

"-You are not ready Takihara,-" Stella countered at the other side of the radio.

Takihara turned toward Tasuku, asking for his support.

The boy replied, "He's ready."

"-Al- alright. I'll warn Commander I about it,-" Stella said.

"Stella. I'm going toward the scene and help the police deal with the hostage situation. The criminals will take me more seriously because I'm an adult," Takihara said, leaving no objection for Tasuku.

Tasuku wanted to reply, but knew he was right. _Takihara is taking the hard job, but it mostly asks for his skills and his age._

Tasuku thought back and often, he wasn't taken that much seriously because he was a boy, when Jackknife wasn't in their sight. He couldn't stop them without a fight because he was a kid, except when Jackknife was around. He dropped the subject and said, "I'll take the other one. Where are they?"

"-They are at the district shopping. If you can stop them, we will put the energy field on,-" Stella said.

"Understood," Tasuku replied. Tasuku and Jackknife jumped out of the car and flew toward the scene, guided by Stella on his earphone.

Meanwhile, Takihara drove toward the other scene.

"Are you sure about it Takihara? You could ask reinforcements like Zanya or Tetsuya," Card Burn suggested.

Takihara replied seriously, "I could, but I need to show them they can count on me to do things on my own. I cannot be a weight to them as a member of the Buddy Police force. I have to be strong enough so they can have faith in me, just as much as I have faith in them. That's why... I know I won't fail. Because of everything I've done with them and I have police experience too."

Card Burn nodded, "Then let's not fail."

* * *

 **Chapter 62:** **Heroes competition**

Tasuku and Jackknife arrived at the scene, but they didn't see anything.

"Stella, we don't see the criminals. Where are they now?" Tasuku asked.

Jackknife frowned and looked around with his powerful eyes, but saw nothing.

"-They ran somewhere else. The police force said they are going toward the mall.-"

Tasuku and Jackknife flew toward there as fast as they could. They reached the mall and looked around. They didn't see anything about the criminals.

"Stella. Where are they now?" Tasuku asked.

"-They are on their way. I guess you are near the mall?-" Stella asked.

"Yes we are," Tasuku replied.

"-The police are heading toward there, so you just have to wait. Maybe you can try to strike them by surprise when they are near the scene. You remember that there are two buddies you'll have to fight against and you are alone with Jackknife,-" Stella warned Tasuku.

The boy didn't seem to like an attack like that and didn't reply immediately.

"-Tasuku?-"

"She's right Tasuku. We need to engage in the first strike and then they will surely activate the energy field so they won't run away," Jackknife agreed.

"Alright. We will do it that way," Tasuku said.

"-Be careful,-" Stella said before ending the communication.

"Let's get ready," Tasuku said.

They waited for the target to appear. It wasn't long before they heard the siren of the police force.

Jackknife and Tasuku observed the criminals, but realised the four masked criminals were all dressed in black. Tasuku didn't saw them as potential danger. Jackknife saw the two monsters came from Danger World.

"Tasuku, none of them have decks," Jackknife warned the boy.

"So we have the advantage," Tasuku said while an item card turned into his usual sword.

Jackknife saw the two monsters, "Maybe there are other's around them with deck case."

Tasuku looked around and replied, "I see no one."

The green dragon warned, "Let's stay on guard. Let's strike down the stronger monster from Danger World first."

They charged toward the two targets. Jackknife observed them and tried guessed which one as the strongest.

He recognised the first one as ArmorKnight Minotaur. He had red skin with yellow eyes and two metallic silver horns. He wore a bronze armor with multiple weapons attached on it.

The other one was Armorknight Ogre. It was an ogre with purple skin, yellow eyes an horn on the middle of his forehead. He wore a black armor on his body and shoulder plus on his left arm while his other arm with multiple weapons, but less impressive than Minotaur.

Jackknife knew they had to get rid of Minotaur first, "Follow my lead!"

Tasuku followed Jackknife as they charged toward Minotaur. Jackknife tackled Minotaur while Tasuku aimed for the chest, but Minotaur closed it with his axe-like weapon. Even so, they pushed him away from Ogre and crashed the monster against the wall of a building far from the mall.

"Ogre!" the other one yelled.

"I'll slow him down!" Tasuku said turning around while Jackknife maintained Minotaur on the ground.

"Wait Tasuku!" Jackknife yelled. He grunted and pointed the blade of his helmet toward Minotaur, worrying for Tasuku safety; he decided to finish him now.

"Looks like we got some... inconvenience," someone said near Jackknife before the dragon heard a spellcard. His helmet hit a shield and before he could react, the green dragon was punched at his stomach and landed away, against a truck.

"There is a spellcard user around here," Jackknife whispered. _Maybe another one too._

Tasuku dodged the club of Ogre and tried to slash with his sword, but Ogre grabbed it like it was nothing and threw the boy away. Tasuku rolled on the ground and landed on his feet.

"Look who's here to stop us? Tasuku and Jackknife, two celebrities among buddy," someone said as the Energy Field installed around them, creating a safe spot to fight.

Tasuku turned toward the voice and saw a man with his face covered with a red mask and a black hood attached to his black coat, hiding his identity. He had a deck case on his shoulder.

Jackknife landed by Tasuku side, "Are you alright?"

"Nothing," Tasuku replied.

Minotaur and Ogre circled them as the man walked closer and continued, "I wasn't expecting only you and Jackknife to show up. I am honored that you came to stop me, but your chance are low. You two cannot face them and me at the same time."

Jackknife frowned, "Numbers aren't everything man."

Jackknife looked around and tried finding another spellcard user, but only the man was there.

"Don't serve for another one. I'm the only one who has spellcard," the man said.

 _He doesn't want his power to be inferior, but why was he waiting here?_ Tasuku wondered.

"Anyway, you cannot stop the extraction plan with this field. They will have to bring it down after your demise," the man said taking another spellcard.

Tasuku draw his own card while Minotaur and Ogre charged at them.

The man yelled, "Double Guillotine!"

Tasuku weapon was destroyed and turned back into a card as the boy casted, "Blue Dragon shield!"

Ogre hit his face against the shield while Jackknife blocked Minotaur assault.

Tasuku tried to summon his weapon, but it didn't work this time.

"Tasuku... It will... take a while," Jackknife grunted as he tried pushing the Minotaur away.

Tasuku took another spellcard, but saw the man also picking another one. Tasuku knew that casting his spell was useless if the man got a counter spell. He dodged Ogre attack and backed near Jackknife. The boy grunted as he noticed they couldn't win if it went that way. He searched for another weapon, but heard Ogre near him, ready to crush him with his club. Jackknife couldn't do anything to help Tasuku as he couldn't push Minotaur away.

"Is this all what you can do Jackknife?" a voice chuckled.

The sound of a sword resonated when a gray dragon appeared in front of Tasuku and in one hit, pushed Ogre away.

Jackknife took a glance behind him and recognised the dragon, "D-Demios?"

Demios grinned as he punched Ogre away with ease, "I'm disappointed in you Jackknife."

Jackknife grunted and pushed Minotaur away before slashing his chest. The red Minotaur took a few steps back and grunted painfully before jumping away.

"Looks like you've got help," the masked man said.

Demios ignored the man and said to Jackknife, "I've expected you to beat those two without any problem when you have Tasuku by your side, but it's not the case."

"What are you doing here?" Jackknife replied.

"Hey!" the masked man yelled.

"I missed the action, so I thought I'll show you how a real soldier deal with criminals," Demios smirked.

"The battle only begun when you came in Demios," Jackknife replied.

"Kill them!" the masked man yelled, not waiting for a second.

Minotaur pointed with his cannon and fired at Jackknife. The gray dragon used his sword and cut the bullet in half as it exploded behind him.

"Try to keep up Jackknife," Demios taunted Jackknife, "And deal with the lesser one."

Demios charged at Minotaur. Jackknife let out a loud grunt and charged at Ogre.

Tasuku turned toward the masked man and focused on him. They both drew their spellcard, but the boy flew in the air thanks to his buddy skill and used it for his advantage.

Demios blocked every attempt of Minotaur to kill him. He looked at him with a bored gaze, "I've faced enemies much stronger than you and even my weakest warrior under my command showed more strength and potential than you."

Minotaur was about to reply, but the gray dragon punched his face.

"I don't care what you are going to say," Demios said.

He grabbed his sword and took a glance toward Tasuku, _Guess I'll have to act their way._ He hit between the eyes of Minotaur with the handle of his sword and knocked him out.

"Way too easy," Demios grumbled, disappointed.

Jackknife punched the face of Ogre and also knocked him out, turning toward Demios and said, "Guess I can keep up with you."

Demios didn't reply, unimpressed by Jackknife.

Jackknife turned toward Tasuku and flew to his help.

The masked man drew another card and was about to cast it, when Tasuku kicked the card away. He clenched his fist and tried to punch the man, but he grabbed it and head-butted the boy.

Tasuku landed on the ground and grunted. He saw the man boot and rolled on the ground and drew a spellcard. The man kicked it away and drew his own spellcard. Jackknife arrived and grabbed the arm of the masked man.

"It's over. They are down and it's over for you," Jackknife said, glaring at the man with his predatory eyes.

The masked man released the spellcard and drew something. He pointed it at the face of the dragon and a blight flash of light blinded Jackknife.

"Dammit!" Jackknife painfully grunted. The masked man escaped the grasp of the green dragon and tried to run for it.

Demios thought, _Looks like I have to handle it._

Demios flew in the air and landed in front of them man. He grabbed the masked man by the face and lifted him. He saw the man grabbing something and shook the man, letting him dropped it. The gray dragon turned toward Jackknife, "Rookie mistake. Dropping your guard when you think it was over."

Jackknife frowned, but looked at Tasuku and asked, "Are you alright?"

Tasuku stood up and replied, "I'm okay."

The police entered in the field to arrest the monsters and the criminals.

Demios grunted toward Jackknife and said, "I thought you were a veteran soldier, but what I'm seeing here is a newbie making a simple mistake. You aren't as I thought you would be."

"What are you saying?" Jackknife replied loudly.

Tasuku was about to speak when Demios prevented him to, "Rookie mistakes. You cannot handle Minotaur and Ogre by yourself. It seems you grew lazy over time. Maybe you even got lard instead of muscles under your scales."

Jackknife frowned, but didn't reply. He couldn't help, but think back, _Maybe he's right._

"You realised that Tasuku could die if I wasn't there right? Such a strong boy with great potential, wasted with a weakling like you," Demios commented.

Jackknife felt blood rushing in his head as he yelled, "What did you say?"

"Enough!" Tasuku yelled.

The two dragons looked at him, before glaring at each other's.

Tasuku felt the tension between the two dragons, but used his communicator and said, "This is Tasuku. We've arrested the criminal. How's it going with you Takihara?" He didn't receive a response, "Takihara. Answer me!" Nothing. The boy turned toward the green dragon and said, "Jack. We have to go. Takihara isn't answering."

The two flew away. Demios opened his wings and followed them.

"I should follow you, in case this dragon screws this up again," Demios said.

Jackknife turned toward him and said, "I don't need your help Demios."

"It depends," Demios replied.

"That's enough Demios. We have our duty to accomplish!" Tasuku yelled. He looked at the gray dragon and added, "And never insults Jackknife again!"

Demios nodded, "I won't."

It was an awkward silence as they flew toward the other location where a hostage situation was still on.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 62.

Next chapter: Takihara Is A Real Buddyfighter.


	63. Chapter 63: Takihara Is A Real

**Chapter 63:** **Takihara Is A Real Buddyfighter**

Takihara reached the scene of the crime and parked near the police cars. He climbed out of the car with Card Burn and joined the policemen.

They took a quick glance and saw they were in front of a large house of around six floors with multiple windows.

"This is Takihara and my buddy Card Burn. What's the status in here?"

The policeman replied, "The hostage situation isn't going well. Our negotiator is trying to negotiate the release of the hostage, but the criminals aren't cooperative at all. I fear they might soon put their threat in place and start killing the hostages."

"What do you know about the criminals?" Card Burn asked.

"We know there are just one criminal and his buddy in there. We located them at the fourth floor, toward the left. You can see the windows are barricaded there," the policeman replied.

 _I wonder how Tasuku and the other are dealt with the age differences?_ Takihara asked himself. He looked at the barricaded window and noticed they couldn't try to charge there. They were clearly visible.

"How many hostages?" Takihara asked.

"Five. Three servants, the mother and her daughter," the policeman replied.

"The police cannot afford using brute force and neither can we," Card Burn concluded.

"Let's hope the negotiation goes well. If there are fewer hostages, it will be helpful if we have to take action," Takihara said.

"You think they saw us?" Card Burn asked.

Takihara nodded positively.

The policeman walked toward the negotiator. After briefly talking to him, he grunted.

"What is it?" Takihara asked.

"Their demands are one million dollars to release one hostage. We are also calling the father, but he isn't responding right now," the policeman replied, frustration starting to accumulate.

"Did they notice us?" Card Burn asked.

"The negotiator didn't hear anything about it. Maybe they are too busy negotiating right now to look below," the policeman suggested.

Card Burn hid out of the window sight, just in case they took a glimpse, behind the large truck of the police force.

"Maybe we can do something," Takihara thought.

Card Burn said, "I've finished downloading the print of this house." He made a hologram appeared and the police forces could see it.

"I do not see how this can help us?" the policeman commented.

Takihara looked at the hologram. It was in three dimensions and it looked like a mini version of the house. He observed it, but had trouble seeing how it can help until, "Wait. That's that?" he pointed over the room where the hostage where.

Card Burn replied, "It seems to be an air conduct passing over it."

Takihara smiled and said, "Maybe we have our way in. The air conduct can allow us to enter undetected and saved the hostages before they could react."

The policeman replied, "You can't. It's too risky to do it. If they find you, the will execute the hostages."

"We just have not to be seen by them," Takihara replied.

Card Burn said, "I agree. It's too dangerous to do anything."

"But the negotiation isn't going well. What if we need a plan B? Brute force will only cause their death," Takihara replied.

They didn't reply.

"Do not worry. Here's my plan, if things seem to turn for the worst," Takihara said. He talked to the policeman and Card Burn. He said everything until he concluded, "Of course. I'll remain behind. If the buddy can smell well, Card Burn should take the lead since he's a robot from Hero World."

Card Burn nodded, "The plan is... possible. We will enter from the side. They will not see us infiltrated by the air conduct. Mister policeman, Can you see inside the room from the building in front of the house?"

The policeman replied, "We have snipers watching inside, but they cannot see well inside the window. They cannot see where the hostages and the criminals are, but we know one thing, they aren't in that part of the room," he pointed toward the left of the room.

"So they will be toward the right," Card Burn took the information's in.

"Let's do this," Takihara said.

* * *

Card Burn flew in the air conduct with ease while Takihara slowly followed him behind.

"You are slow," Card Burn commented.

Takihara frowned and replied, "We aren't the same size and I cannot turn as small as you Card Burn."

The mini-robot nodded as he flew in the conduct. He checked the map and made sure of their current location. He saw they were at the third floor. He picked turned toward Takihara and said quietly, "We are at the third floor. We are getting close. We should be quiet now or they will hear us."

Takihara nodded. They continued until they had to climb to the fourth floor. Once they were there, they slowed town. Takihara activated his com and listened to the policeman report.

"There is no change in the negotiation for now. Things aren't going well and I'm starting to believe your plan might be the best one. The criminals aren't agitated yet, but they warned us that we have only one hour to give them what they want or they start killing the hostages."

Card Burn nodded at Takihara and they continued moving forward. Eventually, Card Burn showed his metallic palm, asking Takihara to stop.

The man knew they were close now and that they were close to be detected by his stench, if it was a monster with strong sense of smell. He nodded and let Card Burn continued on his own. He prepared his spellcard, ready to act when he got a signal. He had his ears opened and waited.

Card Burn flew toward the room where the hostage and the criminals were in and looked by a hole of the air conduit.

Card Burn looked around and observed toward the left, which was the right, when they looked at the room from the outside. He saw the five hostages, all where breathing loudly and barely maintained their calm. The mother was trying to be strong as she held her daughter against her to reassure her that everything will be alright.

Card Burn registered their location and evaluated the risk if anything backfired. The risk weren't high; they were in a corner, easy to defend during a fight. He searched for the human and the buddy.

He saw them. The man was had peach skin, green eyes, short brown hair. He wore a black shirt with black pants. He had a deck case in his hand. He was busy yelling in the phone that time was running out, "You have 15 minutes now! You better be ready!"

 _A surprise attack might take the deck case away from them,_ Card Burn thought. _But Takihara won't be aware of it since he's behind. Now... Where is the buddy?_

He saw it, watching at the window, carefully of course or the sniper would notice him. It was a ninja coming from Katana world, but he seemed to be an exile one with a red mark on his shoulder used as banishment in Katana world. Also, he noticed he lacked some maturity or gears for a real battle.

The ninja had red eyes with red skin coming out of his black hood, covering a part of his face. He wore a black suit with white shoulder plates. He had a katana on his back and a few shuriken sticking out of his purple belt.

The ninja was focused on watching outside. Card Burn guessed they infiltrated the house with his ninja skills and took them by surprised. He remembered there was no sign of infraction.

Even if it wasn't a buddy with a good nose, the ninja surely had good ears, so Takihara had to remain behind until he took action.

 _His ears aren't as good as most ninjas are, he didn't finish training his detection skills, or he would already hear me, even if I'm quiet,_ Card Burn thought.

He remembered what Takihara suggested and looked for an escape route for the hostage. He saw the door leading outside, according to the map, wasn't far from them, but they didn't try to use it in their current situation. He sent a message to Takihara, with the order not to reply and gave him all the information's he had and his actions that he will soon do. He waited a minute, before acting.

He jumped out of the air conduct and charged at the man. Him and his buddy didn't react as he stole the deck case and flew away from them.

"Kill the hostage!" the man yelled.

The ninja took his shuriken and threw them at the hostage, who yelled.

Takihara kicked the door and opened it. He took out his spellcard and yelled, "I've seen through your move!"

The shuriken missed their target.

"Run!" Takihara yelled.

The hostage didn't lose a second and ran away. Takihara drew another spellcard and said, "The hostages are gone. Surrender now or face justice!"

The ninja drew his katana and charged toward Takihara. Card Burn appeared in front of the man and was turned into his real form.

The police force gasped when they saw the window where the hostage were exploding while a big robot punched the face of a ninja and threw the ninja against the ground.

Card Burn mostly looked the same, but much bigger. He pointed his arm toward him and fired a blast of his cannon on the enemy. He fired and an explosion blasted everything around him. The ninja from Katana world appeared behind the robot and slashed his back, cutting in the plate, but missing the circuit inside of it. Card Burn turned around himself and punched the ninja away from him, against the house.

"Do not worry, the hostage are safe!" Card Burn yelled before flying toward the ninja.

He grabbed the ninja before he could escape and released electricity at him. He electrocuted the ninja until he was unconscious. He flew down and put the ninja on the ground, "The battle was over for you since the moment I've first hit you. It was obvious you didn't finish your training and lacked experience."

He looked at the window and wondered how Takihara was when he saw the man coming out of the building, a few minutes later with the criminal handcuff.

"He was pretty easy without his deck case," Takihara said while Card Burn returned to his mini form. He flew by the side of his buddy and nodded.

They let the cops take care of the criminals. Takihara was about to call Tasuku when he landed near him with Jackknife and another gray dragon he never saw before.

"Takihara! Is everything alright?" Tasuku asked.

Jackknife said with a small smile, "Tasuku. He handled the situation by himself."

The boy and Demios looked toward the right and saw the criminal and his buddy put in a police truck.

"I'll explain later how we got them," Takihara said.

Tasuku smiled and said, "Good work."

"It was teamwork," Card Burn said with a small smile.

Demios turned toward Jackknife and quietly said with a small grin, "He handled it better than you and with less experience."

Jackknife turned toward Demios and showed his fangs.

Everyone wasn't aware of the dragon's venom and quiet confrontation.

"Yeah. We can do this by ourselves now," Takihara proudly said. "I wonder how Commander I will react when he knows what happened... Maybe he won't be that glad since I kinda disobey his orders."

"Do not worry. I would have called someone else if I didn't think you couldn't do it," Tasuku honestly replied. He never told Takihara what he thought about him, but he could see he already had experience as a cop and he adjusted quite fast with having a buddy.

"Thanks Tasuku. That means a lot coming from you," Takihara honestly replied, making Tasuku feel close to an adult.

Demios and Jackknife continued to send glare at each other's. When the green dragon noticed that they weren't giving any attention to them, Jackknife walked closer and whispered, "I don't know what you have in mind Demios, but I know it has something to do with Tasuku."

Demios grinned, "I won't hide that I have interest in him... And that you aren't worthy of a boy like him. He has such potential, but it is wasted on you."

"We are family Demios. I will do everything to protect him and stand by his side," Jackknife replied.

Demios said nothing. He eventually turned around and opened his wings, "You have failed to protect him today Jackknife. Also, family isn't something that resists everything."

He flew away and left Jackknife behind. The green dragon closed his eyes, he didn't like what Demios just said.

Tasuku brought him back to reality, "We should give our report Jack."

He turned toward the boy and nodded, "Yes. We should."

They returned in the buddy police car. Takihara turned toward them and said, "Hang on. This might be the last time you are in the car. If not, it's soon over."

He then drove back to the Buddy Police office.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 63.

Next chapter: Worries.


	64. Chapter 64: Worries

**Chapter 64:** **Worries**

In Tasuku's apartment, the boy and the green dragon were eating together noodles. Jackknife had trouble eating it with his claws, which cannot hold the sticks well. He grumbled at his failures and eventually took his real form and gulped it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"I cannot let problem like that slowing me down," Jackknife commented.

Tasuku looked at his buddy and said nothing as he ate. He was a little worried for him thought, but didn't express it right now, _What's going on with you Jack? Since the mission was completed, you didn't really act like usual. You seem... insecure._

Tasuku was right about it, but he didn't hear everything Demios told Jackknife. Jackknife said nothing as they returned home after their mission or anything about completing his homework, which he would do after eating.

"Okay. Let's begin this," Jackknife said.

Tasuku was about to ask what he meant, when he saw the dragon on the ground and doing push-ups in his mini-form. He heard the green dragon grunting as he forced his shorter arms to support his entire weight, which was heavy.

"Jack... What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"T-trainnnnning," Jackknife replied just as he forced more.

"Why are you doing this now?" the boy asked.

"Because..." Jackknife took a short break, because he knew he won't be able to maintain his focus, "Because today, Demios made me realise that I've failed you."

"What do you mean?" Tasuku asked. He then thought back what Demios said to Jackknife, "Is it the insult he said about becoming weaker? Because it's not true," Jackknife heard the boy climbing down his chair and sat in front of him, "You are a powerful dragon and I can always count on you."

Jackknife closed his eyes and sighed, "Tasuku. He's-"

"Demios isn't right!" Tasuku yelled before Jackknife said anything bad about himself.

"Tasuku. Even so, you could have die back there and if it happened, I would never forgive myself," Jackknife replied. Tasuku was about to say something else, but he cut him, "You should focus on your homework and let me train. I cannot afford to just sit and watch TV anymore. Remember what you said last year? You didn't want me to die because we are family. Well... It's the same for me. I don't want to lose you to anyone. I'll protect you, no matter what."

Tasuku put his hand on Jackknife snout, "Okay. But don't overdo it. There is no reason to be worried about Demios."

The boy the grabbed his books and started studying.

Jackknife continued training and said in his mind, _There is so many reasons to be worried about Demios Tasuku. He has something in his mind about you._

Demios voice echoed in Jackknife mind: **"You have failed to protect him today Jackknife. Also, family isn't something that resists everything."**

 _If I'm not strong enough, Demios might try to get Tasuku. I'm sure he thinks he's worthy of him, but it won't happen!_ Jackknife said with determination.

* * *

The night came and the moon shined in the sky. Halberd was sitting on the roof of the Minako house and watched the stars. He looked at the full moon, but his face was written the word uneasy. It had been for a while, but felt that something was playing with his dragon instinct, whispering him that his life was in danger. Something was searching for him.

He had been more cautious for a while, looking around him and above him if something was searching for him. He didn't tell anything to Hanako.

 _I should let her get worried about me. I do not know why I'm feeling that way, but I think it might be my imagination._ Halberd thought with some pain in him.

He took his deck and checked his spellcards. He showed Hanako how to use it, just in case something happen, but hoped it won't. He noticed one card and frowned, "I cannot let her have this in her hand ever. An Impact card is too dangerous," he took it out of the deck and put it in his armor.

"There you are," Hanako said as she joined him.

Halberd turned toward her and nodded with a small smile, "Yes. I am watching the stars. It is relaxing."

Hanako sat by his side. Since Halberd was in his SD form, he was smaller than Hanako and it was kinda funny to see a veteran warrior smaller than a girl, especially with his small red wings.

"Halberd. Is something wrong?" Hanako asked.

Halberd turned toward her and didn't say anything for a while.

Hanako lightly smiled and said, "You can tell us Halberd. We are your friend's right?"

The dragon said nothing for a while. He closed his eyes and eventually sighed, _It's safer if I told the true. Even if it worries her._ "You're right."

He said nothing else, looking as if he assembled his thought.

"So?" she asked.

Halberd looked at Hanako and eventually replied, "Something happened not long ago... It's my instinct in me. It's always telling me that I might be in danger."

She asked, "Is that why you asked me to learn how to use the spellcards?"

Halberd nodded and said, "I don't know why, but I feel someone is searching for me. Whoever it is, I think it's someone who wants to kill me."

Hanako was shocked and tried to reply. Nothing came out of her mouth.

"Do not worry too much about it Hanako, I am not sure if it is the case. My instincts aren't always right. I've been wronged a few times. One thing is sure Hanako, I won't let anyone hurt you," Halberd sat and lightly smiled at her, "The other thing I'm certain is that I won't let anyone kill me."

Hanako recovered and said, "I'm happy you tell me what's going on. Maybe we should talk with my big brother or the buddy police. They will help you."

Halberd replied, "I am not sure. It's just my instinct. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe we should return inside."

Hanako nodded. They went back in the house.

* * *

Tenbu was drinking a cup of tea in Gao's chamber, since he had been banned from the parents chamber as he tried to hit on Suzumi when Takashi was there. He looked toward the moon. Once he finished, he sighed loudly, closing his eyes and looking down before he heard, "Is something wrong?"

Tenbu turned toward Gao. He didn't reply immediately and returned his gaze to the window. He saw Hanako and Halberd returning inside the house.

Gao took off his vest and opened his homework book and asked again, "Tenbu. Are you worry about Drum?"

Tenbu nodded negatively. He then replied, with a serious voice that showed how old he was, "I'm not worried about him. He's young and vigorous. He has a great future ahead of him, I can tell it," Gao started writing his homework while Tenbu continued thinking back, "But I am worried about something."

"What is it?" Gao asked.

Tenbu sighed again. He flew toward Gao and replied, "The future and the past Gao. The future and the past," the dragon said nothing else and looked at the homework Gao was doing. He eventually said, "I've... done something in the past Gao. That something will come back one day... And I'll have to face the consequence of my actions."

"What did you do?"

The green dragon played with his pink moustache and replied, "I don't want to talk about it, but when the time comes and I'll have no choice. I'll tell you... If it happens."

Gao nodded, not really satisfied by his answer, but it must had been something difficult for the old dragon to say.

Tenbu thought, _He is coming back. Eventually, he will be back for revenge... Gao and Drum must be ready to face him and... They must defeat him the right way. I... I wonder what Yamigedo is thinking right now. Thought I'm guessing what his thoughts are about._

Tenbu decided to change his train of thought, "What about you? Are you worried about the competition coming soon?"

Gao lightly smiled, "I'm not worried at all. I'm not here to be the champion of the ABC cup," but his voice was lightly shaking.

Tenbu chuckled, "What are you nervous about Gao? It's obvious there is something wrong with you."

Gao replied, "Well... I know I've said that I'm sure that Drum will be here in time, but what if he doesn't. I won't be disappointed because I am not sure if he'll be here in time, but if he isn't... I'll look like a fool in front of so many people."

Tenbu chuckled once again and replied, "I told you. Drum will be here in time. Let's just not hope it will be at the last second. Because he will shake you before you feel some relief."

"Thanks Tenbu. You know... When you are ready, you can tell us what worried you. Maybe he or she will forgive you," the boy said to the dragon surprised.

"W- what do you mean by someone?"

"You said that something will come back, so I guess it's someone," Gao replied with a small smile.

The green dragon sighed, "You are smart. Yes. It is someone and... I hope he might forgive me one day."

Tenbu flew outside of the room, so he won't say anything that might give the identity of that someone.

Gao said, "Maybe he dragged too many girls and some of them are searching for him," he chuckled at it. He sighed and thought about his buddy, "I wonder how the training is going for Drum right now?"

* * *

Drum walked in front of a large door blocking him the way. "Behind that door, there is a new spell card that will allow me to transform into a dragon of Magic World. From what I've found, I need to give the right answer to a very difficult question to be rewarded."

He saw a text on the door and read it, "For my descendant. To become a great warrior and a ruler, you must possess the wisdom to choose the right answer to give a brighter future. Enlighten your mind to awake your ancestral power," he raised his claw and yelled, "I'm ready!"

A voice resonated in the room, "If there is one thousand dragons and two apples. All dragons want to eat a part of the apples-"

Drum put his claw on his forehead, _Math question? I'm not good in math._

The voice continued, "but two female dragons knew that their love one really love apples and wants to collect both fruit for him. Also, those two female dragons are yandere."

 _What's Yandere? Dragons aren't selfish like that,_ Drum thought.

"How many dragons will still be alive to eat those apples?"

Drum eyes went really small as he said, "Hum," he then yelled, "What kind of math question is thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Good luck Drum.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 64.

Next chapter: Success. Kiri's Mind Is Open.


	65. Chapter 65: Success Kiri's Mind Is Open

AC: Hello everyone. For those who wonder when Bal will appear in the story, it will be after the season focusing on Yamigedo.

* * *

Tetsuya walked in corridors of the school.

 _I wonder why he called me._ He asked himself. He continued walking toward his destination when Asmodai appeared in front of him.

"Well. What are you doing here my friend? I thought we were supposed to meet at the roof during lunchtime?" Asmodai asked.

Tetsuya replied, "I planned to come later. Shido wanted to talk with me and I'm going there right now. I'm just wondering what he wants to talk about."

Asmodai sighed and replied, "Going to see him alone? Isn't it a little risky."

"Shido isn't a bad guy you know," the boy replied with a smile.

"I think you know who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Gallows. Even if he's playing nice right now, you know who he really is right?" Asmodai asked.

The boy nodded, "I'll be careful. It's just talking with Shido about something. He'll just chill with some sweet music I bring with me."

 _Not the kind of things that make that dark monster chill. He's more bloodthirsty._ Asmodai thought, "Maybe," even if he thought I wasn't risky, he was feeling uneasy, "I'll come with you. Forbidden or not."

"That's awesome yo," Tetsuya replied.

Asmodai was secretly relieved Tetsuya didn't mind. They reached the room where Shido was. They entered in the room of the class president, who was nervously waiting for them.

"Yo there Shido. Why did you call me here?" Tetsuya went straight to business.

Shido was nervous, which made Asmodai more uneasy about their presence here, "W-well. You see. I've called you here because..." _Dammit. I didn't have time to think of a reason. Of course, Gallows has to push me in doing this now when I'm not ready._

Asmodai walked forward, his buddy not far behind and asked with a smile, "Okay. Why did Gallows wants us to be here?"

"W-well-" he put his hands on his desk and accidentally pressed the trapdoor below them.

"That's not good," Tetsuya said before they felt right in.

Shido gasped when Gallows appeared near him, "Sha Sha Sha! You are devious you know that Shido?"

Shido turned toward him with a panicked face, "I- d-didn't-"

Gallows eyes expanded, "It was really an accident!"

Shido nodded positively.

Gallows raised his shoulder and said, "Well. It worked. Anyway, I'm going to slow them down there. Sha. Sha," before disappearing from the room.

* * *

 **Chapter 65:** **Success. Kiri's Mind Is Open**

Terumi heard her cellphone ringing and she answered it, "Who is it?"

"-It's Shido. Tetsuya and Asmodai had been taken care off. They fall in the trapdoor and Gallows will slow them down.-"

"Good. I'll go take care of Kiri," Terumi replied.

Shido then said, "-Gallows said something yesterday. He was wondering if you were disguised with the skull mask.-"

Terumi remembered when she crossed his path, but she was sure he didn't recognise her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"-Then he's wrong. I don't believe you would do that,-" Shido said, without realising how wrong he was.

Terumi grumbled, "Gallows opened his mouth... if he even had a mouth."

She searched for Kiri and looked around. It wasn't long before she found him, with Joker. Kiri's headache was bad and present. Terumi noticed he was putting his hand over his head while Joker seemed less calm and collected than before. The headache might be getting too long.

 _Joker might try to find what cause it personally soon. I don't have much time to handle it._ She looked around and saw no one around them. _I just need to approach them discreetly. It won't be that difficult since those two are out of the way._

She walked closer to the duo, making sure she attracted their attention. She prepared her stick and her spellcard, ready to cast it when she was close enough. As she walked closer, she told herself, _Stay calm and natural. They cannot see the stick in my right hand. I need to casually walk forward as if I was just doing what I always did._

* * *

Asmodai landed on the ground with Tetsuya in his arms. He put the boy on the ground and looked around, "Well. We are in caverns?"

"Oh yeah. Gao talked about it once Yo. It was when they fought Gallows," Tetsuya replied.

Asmodai grumbled, "That Shido got us there," he thought about it, "If he did it on purpose. I don't know."

"We should get out of here yo. Can you climb back up?" Tetsuya asked.

Asmodai raised his shoulder, "I don't have wings and I don't think I can jump back up if the trapdoor is closed. I don't have enough momentum."

"We can get out of here like with a spell... card," Tetsuya searched for his deck and didn't find it, "I don't have my deck yo!"

Asmodai chuckled, "Don't worry. We don't need it, plus. You left them in the locker. You teacher doesn't like when you have them in class after all."

Tetsuya chuckled, "Yeah. He didn't like my trick," He had a flashback when he blasted the furniture's away and lost an hour cleaning everything before starting class, "Can't have them in class because of that. Students and the teacher don't like it."

Asmodai didn't reply and grinned when he remembered what his buddy told him the first time. He did laugh loudly at that. He looked around and found a path they could take, "Follow me. Maybe this will get us out of here."

The boy replied, "Yes yo!" and followed his buddy.

They walked in the corridor, leading to an unknown place. They weren't aware of it, but Gallows was following them. Flying not to close to them, but not far enough to lose them.

"Sha. Sha. Sha. I need to find a way to slow them down. They are going toward another exit," he grumbled. He was playing with his claw when he had an idea. He chuckled evilly as moved closer to them.

* * *

Terumi was passing just behind Kiri and Joker. She took one side-glance and mentally smiled when she knew Joker wasn't giving any attention to her. She pointed her stick toward Kiri and whispered quietly, "Cast. Mind Breaker."

The spellcard released its energy on Kiri and made him felt on the ground.

"Kiri!" Joker yelled before gently picking the boy up without hurting him, "What happen?"

Terumi quickly hid the stick and dashed toward them, changing her neutral face to a worried one, "Did something happen?"

Joker turned toward her, no suspicion on his frozen face, "He just felt on the ground. I don't know why... I just can't help him."

Terumi put her hand on the boy forehead, "He hasn't any fever. Maybe he's tired."

"He had a headache for a long time and no medication helped him," Joker replied a little harshly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know," she replied, turning her eyes away from him, no in shame or hurt, but to hide a glimpse of joy in her eyes.

Joker sighed, "You didn't know," he lifted Kiri's and walked toward the school, "Thanks for your concern."

Terumi nodded and watched Joker walking away. Once he was in the school, she lightly grinned and said, "Mission accomplished," she sighed, "It would have been much easier if those two was out of the way from the start."

She took out her spellcard and checked on it, _This spellcard name is so misguiding. It's not about breaking someone's mind, but breaking the mind defenses. Maybe it's just the impression... Although, it's scary that the Darkness Dragon world invented this spellcard,_ she walked away and concluded, "It's not important. It's for master Kyoya."

* * *

Tetsuya followed his buddy and looked around. He didn't see anything interesting in this place except for the corridors of stone, "Yo Asmodai. Do you think this place was made before the school or with it?"

Asmodai turned toward the boy and replied with a smile, "How should I know? I wasn't there when it was made."

Gallows flew closer of the duo and hid before a door when the demon turned toward him. He took a glance and chuckled, "Time to slow them down."

He flew near Tetsuya and touched his shoulder before hiding again.

Tetsuya turned behind him and said, "Did you touch me Asmodai?"

"No. I didn't," Asmodai replied. He took a glance behind him and frowned, not liking this.

 _I know it's lame, but this will make them more nervous before I go more... me._ He said in his mind.

He continued his fun as he pocked them and waited for them to get annoyed. Eventually, he found it boring and decided to end this. The duo was close of the exit and he still had to win time. If he knew it was already over, he wouldn't do anything.

Gallows appeared in front of them in his real and intimidating form, "Hello there. Do you like my surprise? Sha. Sha."

"I'm sorry, but no yo. We need to eat soon before class started again," Tetsuya replied.

Gallows was dumb founded by his reply.

Tetsuya gave a thumb up at Asmodai. The pink demon put himself in battlestance and ordered, "Let us out of here Gallows."

Gallows grumbled and replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't fight you. Orders of Azi Dahara."

"Then why are you in our way yo?" Tetsuya asked.

The Darkness creature replied, "It's getting boring scaring Shido. I need to have some fun."

Asmodai grinned, "Then you should listen to music or dance around."

Gallows didn't reply at the sudden change of mood coming from the demon. Maybe the fact that they weren't about to fight stopped putting him in defensive, "I don't like music and I'm not a clown."

Asmodai picked one banana in Tetsuya hair and threw it, "Take a banana."

Gallows looked at it and was just unfocused by the randomness when the fruit landed in his claw. He remembered they fought the first time they met and Asmodai didn't show something like that. At the time he recovered, Asmodai and Tetsuya were gone to freedom.

"Sha! They got me with... Banana!" Gallows yelled furiously. He then crossed his arms and said, "I will never speak about this to anyone. I'll be the subject of mockery... For those who knows what a banana is," he ate it and grumbled. He then commented in delight, "Not bad. And no human hair in it too."

* * *

Kiri grumbled quietly as he opened his eyes. He saw Joker near him, "Joker?" his buddy looked at him, but said nothing, "What happen?"

"Kiri... I'm," Joker joyfully said, "So glad you're back. You just lost consciousness without any reason. Was the headache hurting you too much? I should have-"

Kiri put his hand over his forehead, _Wait... My headache... It's gone,_ he realised. He looked at his buddy and lightly smiled, "Joker. I'm feeling better."

Joker said nothing, but the boy knew the news was cheering him up, "Really? How is that possible? You took some medication and-" he shook his head, "No matter. My heart is melting in joy. I don't care if it's painful that it's melting."

Kiri chuckled, "Glad you can joke again Joker."

Neither was aware of what transcended when Terumi used her spell. The darkness coming from the Dark Core.

* * *

AC: End of this chapter.

The next one will be before the tournament: The Night Before The Tournament.


	66. Chapter 66: The Night Before

**Chapter 66:** **The Night Before The Tournament**

Gao was looking a little nervously at the moon, by the window of his chamber, _When is Drum coming back? Tomorrow morning is the beginning of the tournament. I already checked when my match will be and I'll have mine tomorrow._

Tenbu flew by the side of the boy and asked, "Getting nervous?"

Gao nodded and replied, "Yes. I was sure Drum would have come much sooner than that. Maybe the training is longer and more intense than I thought."

"I know nothing of Drum's father, but you must know something about him right?" Tenbu asked.

"Not a lot, but I guess that he's strict and... I guess he's train him until he finishes," Gao guessed.

Tenbu put his hand on the boy shoulder and replied, "As I told you. He'll be here in time. If he's not here when we are going to the arena tomorrow, we'll leave him a note. Drum knows his way around and will find it easily right?"

"Right," Gao replied. His cellphone rang and checked the message, "Tasuku," he said: Is Drum back for the tournament?

Gao replied, Not yet. I'm starting to get nervous, but Tenbu is telling me that he'll be back in time. I believe Drum will be here in time.

Gao then received a reply: If you believe he'll be, than Jack and I will believe too. He then sent another one to Gao: Maybe you should prepare a meal and bring it to the tournament if he comes back without eating.

Thanks for the suggestion, Gao replied.

Sleep well Gao and see you tomorrow, Tasuku replied.

You too buddy.

Gao lightly smiled.

"Tasuku is a great friend," Tenbu said with his mouth near the boy's face.

Gao lightly jumped, "You were reading this!"

"Yes. I was curious since you were not talking to me," Tenbu answered. He chuckled and added, "You should rest now Gao. You have to be ready for tomorrow. If you stress out too much, you'll be tired before the tournament even begins."

"You're right," the boy replied as he stood up and walked toward his bed.

"Rest well boy," Tenbu concluded before flying outside the chamber.

"You too Tenbu," Gao replied.

* * *

Noboru sighed as he opened the window of his chamber. He climbed outside and sat on the roof, as he did a few times when he wanted to. He looked at the sky, his lips pointing down and his eyes partially closed.

His buddy climbed outside the window, leaving the dragon inside. He walked near the boy and sat by his side without saying anything.

After a while, Noboru sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Quixote waited a few seconds before answering, "There is something wrong Noboru? Since you talked with your father, you are quiet. At school, you didn't even try to provoke Gao or giving your usual reply when someone talked about your tiger shirt and sees it as a cat."

Noboru gasped, "R-really?" he shook his head, "I'm just mature."

Quixote replied, "That was an obvious lie. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe you will feel better."

The boy sighed and turned toward his buddy, "Dad just got some news this morning. When you were outside, he wanted to speak with me. He told me it was good news, but I don't see it that way."

His buddy nodded, waiting for the boy to confess things on his own without any push.

Noboru looked toward his right, "He got a promotion. He immediately accepted it without talking to mom and me about it," he took a deep breath and concluded, "We have to move to Sapporo soon."

Quixote nodded, "That means you have to tell good-bye to your friends."

Noboru crossed his arms, "Yeah. I... But I don't want to leave. The timing is also the worse!"

"Why is that?" Quixote asked curiously.

"I won't be able to finish the tournament and show Gao I'm better than him!" Noboru yelled furiously, "I subscribe to win it, but I won't be able. I only have time until the semi-final. That's if everything is alright."

Quixote put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Noboru. I know the timing is horrible, but you still have the opportunity to fight in the tournament until the semi-final. You have plenty of chance of crossing Gao's path."

The boy replied uncertainly, "Yeah. I... hope you're right."

Quixote said nothing else and looked at the sky, "Tell yourself that you will cross his path and believe it. Just as he believes Drum will be here in time."

Noboru lightly smiled, "Right."

* * *

Tenbu yawed loudly as he flew toward the couch and lay down on it. He closed his eyes and slowly felt asleep, "Drum... Better come back in time," he joined the dream world.

* * *

"Sark!"

Tenbu opened his eyes when he heard a loud screech near him. He looked around, in his giant form and tried to find the one who made the loud sound. The giant snake dragon sighed and searched around him, "I can hear you Yamigedo, but it will be easier if I could see you."

"Sark!" the demon replied.

The dragon chuckled and looked around, "I know you are hungry Yamigedo, but you have to learn to be patient. It's not safe to wake up a dragon from his slumber you-"

"Sark!" Yamigedo protested.

Tenbu lightly smiled, seeing the demon just over his head with a grumpy face, "Well... You are a young child after all."

The dragon gave him a large fish and voraciously ate everything. Yamigedo smiled as his appetite was satisfied. Tenbu checked his surrounding again, of the lifeless world that gave birth to Yamigedo and his ancestors.

One thing was obvious, the absence of vegetation's. Only a few black things that might have been small or giant trees, maybe even strange plants of this worlds. No living animals were present, prey or predators for a small being like what Yamigedo was. The water, he could see it, but it was magenta and releasing purple smoke that looked toxic, from what his instinct was telling the dragon.

"Sark?" Yamigedo asked as he flew around the head of the dragon.

"I'm just looking around," Tenbu replied, _Seeing what it did to this world. The worst part is that's only the beginning._

Yamigedo continued flying around Tenbu, until the dragon grunted and grabbed his attention.

"Let's go Yamigedo. We should look around if there are some kids like you who needs help," Tenbu told the demon.

"Sark?" Yamigedo asked.

"Because it is what I must do," Tenbu replied before taking the lead.

The little one followed Tenbu as they flew toward a large mountain. Yamigedo was getting a little bored and decided to accelerate and passed in front of the dragon with a small grin and yelling, "Sark!"

 _Racing hum?_ Tenbu thought. He let the little one taking the lead. _Should I let him win the race or not? Hum..._ Tenbu thought of his dilemma as he saw Yamigedo flying closer of the mountain, the finishing line.

Yamigedo grin grew wilder as he saw the distance between him and Tenbu was increasing. He was close of the mountain when he turned around, Tenbu was gone. The little demon gasped and turned back forward, just to bump against the dragon chest. He bounced against it and looked up.

"You won," Tenbu told him.

Yamigedo looked at the dragon, confused by his answer when he saw that he reached the finishing line. He turned toward Tenbu and the mountain, wondering how he reached the end. He continued this while the dragon was chuckling. He then gently pat the demon's head with his mustache.

Yamigedo lips raised and flew around Tenbu and joyfully yelled, "Sark! Sark!"

Tenbu then said, "We should keep going little one. Maybe someone needs help and cannot wait."

The demon returned by the side of the dragon and they continued flying. Tenbu giggled quietly and spoke in his mind, _I let you win Yamigedo. I cannot ruin your fun after what you've been through._

They continued flying until they reached a lake. When they were there, Yamigedo screeched loudly and turned around, trying to fly away.

"Where are you going Yamigedo?" Tenbu asked.

"S-Sark!" Yamigedo answered without stopping.

"Away? I can't leave you alone and maybe someone needs help," Tenbu replied.

"Sark!" Yamigedo replied.

 _I cannot take no for an answer,_ Tenbu thought. He flew in the young demon's way. Yamigedo didn't slow down in time and pounced against the dragon belly, "Why are you running away?"

"Sark!" the little one replied loudly.

"Not wanting isn't a real answer," the old dragon replied.

Yamigedo tried to fly around the dragon, but Tenbu remained in his way. The little demon eventually knew he couldn't turn away. He then flew toward Tenbu head and slid in the helmet of the dragon.

Tenbu felt the little one shaking in his helmet. He didn't like it, but said nothing, wondering what would scare him so much when no potential treat was present. He flew over the lake as he heard the little demon wining in his helmet.

 _What's scaring him so much?_ Tenbu wondered.

The dragon stopped at the other side of the lake. He saw two large corpses. As he looked closer, they were literally destroyed in a gory way with their organs everywhere and part of their flesh melted.

The dragon felt the body of Yamigedo continuing trembling in his helmet, maybe even more than before. He felt something liquid falling on his head, _Is he... crying?_

Tenbu then saw a fragment of one of their face, looking like Yamigedo's one, but more mature and developed. _Those must be... His parents!_ Tenbu realised. _That's why he's scared!_ He immediately flew away, _He cannot see them that way again or he'll probably relive the horrible... He might witnessed._

When Tenbu was far enough, he stopped, "You can come out now."

Yamigedo took a sneak peek and knew it was the true. He flew out of the helmet, but was stopped when Tenbu said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sark," Yamigedo replied.

The dragon nodded and moved his hand behind the little demon, "It was too horrible. I'm sorry I brought you there. I didn't know, but I should have listen to you," he pulled the demon against him, "I'm sorry little one. Cry if you want, there is no shame in it."

Yamigedo did that. He cried, even when he thought he cried to the last tear when he lost them, he still had tears for them.

* * *

Tenbu woke up and grumbled. He looked around before resting again, "Another dream about him. I remember this. I took care of him, but in the end... It went wrong," he whispered quietly, "Drum and Gao needs to be ready when he's back."

* * *

Elsewhere, Drum entered inside a black tower, "Dark Dragon world sight is just so... fearsome."

He looked at the surrounding of the tower. It was a desolated place with only black mountains surrounding it. He could feel something watching him from the mountain, but couldn't see it.

"Calm down. This isn't an horror movie..." he gulped, "Reality is worse! Okay, I need to get the spellcard in there and get out of here, then I'll have everything. Why dad sent me here again as the last world? I thought no dragons lived or came here except Dark dragons."

He then walked in the tower, ready to face anything, except his worst nightmare.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 66.

Next chapter: ABC Cup, here we come!


	67. Chapter 67: ABC Cup, here we come!

"Gao," a voice whispered to Gao, who was currently sleeping in his bed. He remained asleep, "Gao," the voice called him again. "Gao! Wake up!"

Gao brutally woke up and asked, "W-what? Who? Why?" He saw Tenbu in front of him, his arms against his flank.

"Finally. You didn't wake up when your alarm clock rang, so I had to do it," Tenbu replied.

"W-why? There is no school today," Gao replied.

The dragon raised his eyebrow and said, "Gao. Did you forget what's going on today?"

"What do you-" Gao realised what Tenbu meant, "AH! The ABC Cup begins today! I'm going to be late!" Gao jumped out of his bed and searched for his clothes.

Tenbu chuckled while he heard the boy panicking, "Don't worry. You are not going to be late, you still have one hour."

Gao was dressed up and asked, "Is Drum here yet?"

Tenbu nodded negatively.

The boy sighed, "Drum will be here," he said, wanting to believe his words.

The green dragon replied, "Guess he's going to be here at the last second if this keeps up," he added as he flew outside, "Come. We have to be ready."

* * *

 **Chapter 67:** **ABC Cup, here we come!**

Gao, his family, Halberd, Tenbu and Axia reached the arena for the tournament. The building was a large one with wall painted in blue. Gao stopped when he saw his friends with their buddies.

He joined them, "Eh! How's it going?"

Noboru grinned and replied, "I'm ready to own this tournament and defeat you."

Ironchain crossed his arms and grumbled, "Too bad I'm not in there, because of a cat."

Cat Sith grumpily replied, "It's because of a blue wingless dragon."

"Did you just say wingless?" Ironchain yelled.

"Calm down you two!" Kurugu said a little harshly, giving the impression it was starting to happen a little too often.

"Sorry," they both replied.

"Where is Drum?" Baku asked Gao.

"He's not here yet," he replied.

"It's getting cold for you, but I'm sure he can be here in time," Joker replied.

Kiri replied, "Too bad we couldn't enter in the tournament because I was sick."

"I'm actually glad to see you are better," Kuguru commented.

Noboru scratched the back of his head, "I don't know how to handle the headache for so long, I don't think I would do the same."

Kiri chuckled nervously.

Gao's mother said, "We have to go now. We need to get some good place if we want to watch the matches," she waved at them. Everyone followed her except those who are going to participate in the tournament.

"I'll join you later. I'll stay with Gao," Tenbu told them.

"Gao!" Tasuku yelled as he landed by the side of his friend with Jackknife.

"Hi there!" Gao replied.

Tenbu nodded toward Jackknife, who replied the same way as he turned into his mini form.

Tasuku looked around, "I see that Drum isn't here yet."

Gao nodded negatively, "We left a message back home. Are you ready for the tournament?"

Jackknife replied, "Yes. We are a little worried since Tenchi will be here. I don't what he could be planning."

Tenbu raised his shoulders, "Not sure, but he cannot do much in public eyes. So it will be outside of the match that we have to be careful."

"Are you waiting for him outside?" Tasuku asked.

Gao replied, "No. I cannot stand out there when the tournaments begin. I'll wait for him inside while I watch your match and my friends. I don't want to miss anything."

Tasuku chuckled, "Of course. We'll show you what we can do. See you inside."

Tasuku waved at his friend as he walked inside with his buddy.

Tenbu flew closer to Gao, "Do you want me to wait outside for Drum?"

"No. I cannot ask you that and miss the matches inside," Gao replied.

"Do not worry about me. I don't mind waiting outside," Tenbu said. He saw a lady and asked, "Hello there. Mind if you-"

Gao tapped on the back of the dragon, "I don't think I can count on you with many ladies around."

Tenbu turned around and chuckled, "True. True. Let's go inside then."

They went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dragon World, Drum flew back to his home with his drill launching him as fast as he could. He reached the door and landed on the ground, a proud smile on his face since his task was over. He didn't take more than two steps inside when his father blocked his path, arms crossed and lightly glaring at him.

"F-father," Drum chuckled nervously, unsure of why his father was pissed off, "I-I complete my task. Look. I got the spell card from Darkness Dragon World. Is my training over?"

The XIII looked at the card and took one step forward his son, "You took your time son."

"B-but I did as fast as I-"

"You were too long son!" his father replied a little harshly before taking another step forward.

Drum didn't dare moving and didn't dare saying anything.

"Don't you know you are getting late for something extremely important today?" The XIII asked.

Drum was confused and asked, "What are you-"

His father drew his card and said, "You even forgot about it. If you want to rule the clan one day son, you have to remember important events or you won't be suitable as a ruler of the clan!"

"But I never-" Drum was cut when his father kicked his stomach.

"Now go and remember your lesson!" The XIII said before Drum was thrown to a portal.

"Why is it always that way?" Drum yelled before disappearing through the portal.

Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII grinned as he watched where his son left, "He grew stronger much faster than I expected," he turned around and walked inside, "Maybe I was a little unfair with him. He didn't know he had something important to return for," he then chuckled, "Nope. Anyway, this extra push might help him be there in time."

* * *

Gao joined his family and friends as the watched a large screen over the battlefield especially made for the battle between the buddies. The boy checked on the holographic screen and saw that he was on the right side of the table tournament. He was at the bottom part while he saw Noboru at the top, meaning that if they both win, they will reach the semi-final together.

The boy checked for Tasuku and saw he was on the left side of the tournament, meaning they could only fight in the big finale.

Gao was at the same time, excited that he could fight Tasuku at the finale, but also nervous because Drum wasn't there yet.

Noboru watched the holographic board and smiled, _I just need to win until the semi-final to be against Gao. I'm lucky I'll confront him before I leave._

* * *

Azi Dahara sat on his deserve spot with Kyoya by his side. They were at the VIP section with the best view and had space between them. They watched the crowd getting excited for the future tournament.

"Don't they realise it's like watching a fight in a colosseum?" Azi asked.

A female voice replied, "I think we are aware of this. People enjoy watching battles as they can feel their blood boiling like their ancestors."

Azi looked at the one replying to them and saw it was Hinako, sitting at his left side. The left head of Azi looked at her and then at the two other heads before the heads looked forward, "Maybe you are right. We don't know everything about humans."

"Me neither," Hinako replied. She then added with a small smile, "Let's hope no one tries to kill me like when we were in the cruise ship."

"I don't think it will," Kyoya replied. He searched around and saw Tenchi near them, but far enough so they don't have to speak with him.

They then saw a flying saucer near them and then toward the ring where the battle's will occur, "Welcome everyone to the first tournament for the ABC cup! This will be the first time we will have match between buddies of other worlds with their human partner!" Paruko appeared on the saucer with her mic, "Now that everyone is here! Let me present you the rules of this tournament! The first rule is that only the monster will be in the ring and fight. The human will remain outside the battle and ready to use his spellcards when necessary. The second rule is that it is forbidden to kill your adversary. Speaking of the way to win the match, you win the match when you knock out your adversary, push your adversary out of the ring, either the human or his buddy surrender during the match, or when the human is too weak because he used to many of his energy. Next rule is simple, we human can only use one spellcard per minute and we are allowed to cumulate to 3 spells in total that you can use in one minute if you can. All of this will be recorded on a screen near the humans," Pakuro sighed, "It's weird to say human when you are one. Anyway, the next rule is no dirty talk, racism comment, etc." She then continued with the rules until everyone understood, "The rules aren't perfect since it's the first tournament, be I'll be here with judges to make sure the rules are respected! As for everyone at home, I will also provide comment on the matches for the entire tournament!"

The crowd cheered and were getting a little impatient to watch the tournament. Paruko started commenting on the different matches.

* * *

Gao was getting more and more nervous as the matches went on. Drum wasn't giving any sign of coming back. Tasuku had won his match and later on, he noticed Shido and Gallows winning their match without any trouble. Tetsuya and Asmodai won their matches. Gao knew that Zanya was the very last one who will have his match today.

He then heard, "Gao! Nice to see you here," a voice spoke to Gao. The boy looked behind him and saw Troubadour in his mini form. It was the same as his real form, but his big round eyes and his short limps made him cuter and close to a teddy dragon a kid would love to hug. The fun part was that his instrument remained the same size and just gave the impression he was even smaller than he looked like.

"Hi there," Gao replied.

Suzumi asked, "Who is that?"

"That's Troubadour. He's a friend from Darkness Dragon World," Gao replied.

"Getting nervous. I don't see your buddy anywhere thought. Is he late or trap in the bathroom?" Troubadour asked.

Takashi replied instead of Gao, "Drum isn't here, but we believe he's going to be here in time."

Troubadour nodded with a small smile, "That's good. I'm going to enjoy your matches Gao and count on me to cheer you up with my music."

"Thanks," Gao replied.

Tenbu and Halberd looked at the Dark Dragon who nodded at them. The two dragons nodded back at him.

"He's a nice dragon," Halberd commented, _Which is a little weird for those of the Dark Dragon World._

"Agreed," Tenbu replied, trying to look at Suzumi, but Takashi was in his way and blocked his vision.

* * *

Drum felt from the sky and landed on the empty street, face first, "Argh... That hurt," he put his hand over his forehead and grumbled, "Why isn't dad proud? I complete my training and-" he looked around, "Hey. I recognise this place. I'm near the Mikado's home," he stood up with a smile, "I don't know what dad meant by late, but maybe they are waiting for me," his stomach grunted, "And something to eat. I'm so hungry right now."

He dashed toward their home and stopped at the entrance. He noticed that it was quiet in there and that their smell was lighter than the usual, telling him that they weren't there. He sighed, "I'm back and no one is here to welcome be back. I should-" he then saw a piece of paper on the front door, "What is that?" he looked at the piece of paper and read it. He gasped as he finished reading it, "What?! There is a battle tournament and I am in it with Gao and no one told me about it!" he realised what his father meant, "Gao! You should have told me about it!" he searched around for the arena and saw it, remembering visiting it once. He then dashed as fast as he could, _Gao. I'm coming. I just hope I won't be late._ He activated the thrusters of his drill and flew toward the arena.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 67.

Next chapter: Drum's Return.


	68. Chapter 68: Drum's Return

Drum flew toward the baseball arena, "It's a good thing I know where it is or I would have wandered around forever..." he smelt the air, "Plus, I can smell them."

He continued flying and saw the arena. His stomach grunted one again, "Damn. If only I had time to eat. Hope I'm not late and I'm going to tell him about planning things without me."

* * *

 **Chapter 68:** **Drum's Return**

Gao watched nervously the matches and it slowly and surely moved closer to him. He felt sweat on his forehead, wondering when Drum will come, "Dammit. He's getting really late," he grumbled nervously.

"Calm down Gao. I'm sure Drum will be here in time. I have prepared some puddings for him, that always attracts him," Suzumi replied.

Gao chuckled, knowing how true it was.

"That's right," Tasuku said as he joined him and sat beside him, "He still have some time before it's too late."

"Besides, Drum wouldn't miss that. He didn't have a real fight for a while and it will be good for him," Jackknife replied. _Especially with all the pudding he's eating._

Gao nodded with a smile, "I know."

"It is now time for the next match," Paruko started. She checked her agenda and said, "This is going to be interesting. Our next match will be Hanako and Halberd against Shin and Black Demon Swordman Jade Aldis!"

Gao looked around him and saw that Hanako and Halberd weren't there, "They register!"

Tasuku had his mouth slightly opened and nodded, "I didn't know that either."

"I'll sing for her victory too," Troubadour commented, "Maybe we will have a sibling fight soon."

Meanwhile, Azi couldn't help, but be surprised by what he heard, "Those two were the last duo we expected to be here."

"There is no age restriction," Kyoya replied, he crossed his fingers together, "I cannot help, but wonder if she's going to win her match with Halberd."

"I'm sure she will. You saw how Halberd fights while we were in the cruise ship. It's obvious he fought for a long time," Hinako added.

The left head of Azi gave her a quick glance, but evaded thinking too strongly about it for the other heads to notice what he was doing.

In the arena, Halberd stood on in the ring, his shield and halberd ready for the battle. Hanako held her deck in her hand. She was breathing loudly as it was her real first fight by Halberd side.

Halberd turned toward her and said, "Do not worry. Everything will be fine. It's not like Gallows."

Hanako nodded and tried slowly her breathing, but her arms were still shaking.

Shin was a man who seemed to be a young adult with peach skin, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants. He held his deck case and said nothing.

Aldis came from magic world and his appearance was similar to a human, but with long ears. He had gray hair and red eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants like his buddy and held a long black sword.

Paruko said, "We have two humans of different age ready for their battle! Ready? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buddyfight!"

Halberd charged toward the demon and struck with his weapon. Aldis dodged it and countered by striking at the dragon's gut, but the large shield deviate the sharp blade. Halberd was mostly in the offensive as he struck and slashed, forcing the demon to dodge and blocked his assault. Despite that, one strike from Halberd was often rewarded by two from his enemy as agility and speed was Aldis strength compare to Halberd strength and resilience.

Halberd jumped backward and evaded the blade before taking a few deep breathe. He was well aware of his enemy advantage over him, but had long battle experience and knowledge against this archetype of adversary.

Hanako prepared herself as the minute almost passed. She nervously thought about everything Halberd trained her, she repeated in her mind, _I'm ready. I can do it like my big brother._

Halberd charged again, but this time, his shield was pointing toward Aldis. The demon jumped to the dragon's left and was aimed for the chest, but Halberd blocked it with his weapon.

Aldis realised that the dragon switched his gears from hands, "W-"

Halberd broke the demon's balance by throwing his arms in the air, spun around himself and hit Aldis chest with his tail, sending him almost outside of the ring.

Halberd grumbled, "So close."

The two monsters charged and continued fighting. Halberd eventually jumped back and switched his weapon and shield of hands and charged again.

"You saw that right?" Paruko asked in her mic. "Halberd seems to be an ambidextrous dragon that can fight well with both of his hands!"

Suzumi replied, "He is good, but you saw how quickly he switched hands Gao?"

"Hum. Yeah. What about it?" Gao asked.

"That means that he can fight well with a weapon in his left hand, but if he changed it that fast, it's obvious he's a right handed dragon who learned to use his left one, but isn't a real ambidextrous dragon," Suzumi explained.

Tenbu flew closer to her and commented with pink hearts in his eyes, "That's Suzumi. Not only is she strong and beautiful. She is also intelligent and maybe she wants to-"

Takashi punched the old dragon snout and grunted, "Don't even think about trying to ask her out."

Tenbu flew back at his place and replied, "Of course."

Shin saw that the minute passed and drew a card out of his deck. He kept it and nodded at his buddy. Hanako also drew a card, unsure if Shin had an offensive spellcard or a defensive one, even so, they could change anytime depending on how the situation's fit.

Halberd aimed for Aldis head, but the demon blocked it with his sword. Halberd grinned as he used all his strength and forced Aldis to knee in front of him.

Shin raised his card and yelled, "Bastin Caps!"

Fire energy came out of the card and his Halberd right at his face. Halberd reacted by closing his eyes lowering the pressure of Aldis. The demon quickly escaped his situation and pointed his sword at the dragon and releasing green energy that hit Halberd's throat.

The dragon coughed loudly when he saw Aldis charging at him, he blocked the sword with his shield, but the demon slid under the dragon and jumped on his back, between the wings of the dragon.

He prepared to release energy to knock the dragon out when, "Green Dragon Shield," Hanako yelled.

The shield blocked the attack and blinded the demon for one second. That was enough for Halberd to let go of his weapons and trapped the demon on his back with his arms. He jumped in the air and landed on the ground, near the border of the ring with the demon under the weight of his body. Halberd quickly moved away and grabbed the demon with his tail before throwing him outside of the ring, never letting a second for the demon to recover.

"The battle is over! The winners are Halberd and Hanako!" Paruko yelled with excitement.

Gao, his friends and his family applauded Hanako and Halberd victory. Hanako smiled and waved at everyone as Halberd joined her by her side before turning back in his mini form.

The duo saw Shin giving them a nod with a small smile, showing that he accept his victory with maturity before walked toward his buddy and using a healing spellcard. The duo walked to their own exit.

When they were outside of the ring and walking toward their family, Hanako smiled slowly reduced and said, "I'm sorry."

Halberd confusingly asked, "For what?"

"I was too slow with the Green Dragon shield. I could have used it to counter Shin spell, but I didn't and you got hurt," she answered while she used a healing spell cards of her buddy.

Halberd pat her back and countered, "It was your first time Hanako. It's normal not to be perfect when it's your first real fight. When I was using spellcards, I wasn't good at it when I started. It's by using it that you'll gain experience in it. As for getting hurt, that's something a warrior must accept," he then let out a smile, "You still used it at the right time allow us victory."

"He's right sis," Gao said as he joined them with a smile. He had a small bag on his back.

"You mean it big brother?" Hanako asked with stars in her eyes.

Gao chuckled and replied, "Of course. I wasn't that good at the start. You'll get better."

"Thanks!" Hanako joyfully replied. She then asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wait Drum near the entrance of the arena, my turn is coming soon," Gao lost his smile, "I hope he's here in time."

Hanako replied, "We are going to wait for him at the entrance. We will tell you where to find you."

"What's in your bag Gao?" Halberd asked.

"Pudding for Drum. He's going to need a full stomach for the battle," Gao replied.

"You should go Gao. Like Hanako said, we are going to wait for him," Halberd told the boy.

Gao nodded and walked away.

Halberd and Hanako walked at the entrance and waited.

* * *

Gao waited and grew more and more nervous as he heard the remaining matches finished way too quickly for his taste. He felt his forehead covering with sweat as his face was written anxiety in it. He was glad that no one who dislike him passed by or he would explode. _Come one Drum. Hurry up. We don't have much time left._

* * *

Drum reached the stadium and landed on the ground, making a few people gasped as he was in his real form, taller than normal humans. He turned to his mini form and dashed inside with his drill in his arms, "I need to find them now-"

"Drum!"

"Hanako! Halberd!" Drum yelled as he saw them smiling at him, "Where is Gao? I need to tell him a few-"

"No times," Halberd cut him. He grabbed the dragon's arm and pulled him.

"He- Hey!" Drum yelled.

"You're match is about to begin Drum and Gao is extremely nervous," Halberd explained.

"Bu-" Drum sighed, _I'll give piece of my mind after the match I think._ As he decided to let it go, "I can follow you myself you know!"

They reached Gao. Drum noticed how nervous the boy was, but he wasn't going to let it go easily, just postponing it.

"Gao!" Hanako yelled at him.

Gao turned toward them, hopes in his face which turned into a large smile when he saw his buddy, "Drum!" he yelled in joy, showing the dragon that he was missed, "I knew you'll be here in time!"

Drum anger toward him vanished, but still was going to postpone his complain, "I guess so. But I wasn't aware of it. You should always ask permission for this! We'll talk about it later thought," he replied, faking his anger. Gao had a guilty look on his face, which made Drum giggled a little, ending the boy's guilt, _Damn I missed him a lot._ His stomach grunted, "But I'm not really-"

Gao opened his bag and showed him what his mother and grandmother prepared for him.

Drum saw the puddings and his eyes turned into stars, "Pudding!"

Drum turned into his real form and ate everything and pat his stomach, "That was considerate of you. I'll forgive you for this. Especially when pudding taste so good after not eating it for a while. It's like rediscovering it."

The three other's chuckled at that. Hanako said, "We'll be encouraging you up there and Troubadour will surely sing your victory!" she walked away with Halberd.

"Troubadour?" Drum asked.

He was about to ask more details when they heard Paruko saying, "The next match will begin soon! It will be Gao and Drum against-"

"Let's go!" Gao yelled as he covered the name of his adversaries.

"Wait a second Gao," Drum said as he took spellcards out of his armor.

"What are those," Gao asked as he checked at them.

"Long story shorts, those are transformations spellcard that will adapt me to the different situation we'll be in. I can take some power of the other worlds that way. That's the ability of my clan," Drum briefly explained.

Gao nodded, understanding what he explained. The two then walked together toward the ring. Gao briefly explained how the rules worked and who the fight functioned. Drum nodded and climbed in the ring.

 _But who's this Troubadour? I wonder if someone tried to steal my buddy?_ Drum wondered. He then ditched that question, believing he'll have his answer later.

Tenbu watched this and told Gao's friends and family, "Not the extreme late I was expecting, but it was a close one."

Hanako and Halberd joined them, the little girl panting as she saw besides her mother, "He's here," she joyfully said. She looked around and noticed that someone was missing, "Where is he?"

The other's looked at each other's while Noboru grinned, "He's not far."

Azi and Kyoya lightly smiled when they saw Gao taking position. Saying nothing with Hinako near them, they were both excited to see the boy's power, just like the others in action.

In the ring, Drum prepared himself for the fight, wondering who he shall be again when he heard, "You're here just in time Drum-kin."

"Hum... A-Axia!" Drum yelled surprised.

Axia stood in front of him with his spear, winking at the surprised dragon, "That's me Drum-kin. You missed me you know."

"Y-you're my adversary? With who?" Drum asked.

Gao was also surprised and said nothing until he saw the buddy of Axia, "Baku!"

"That's me Gao. I'm glad Drum is here just in time, because I'm ready to defeat you," Baku said.

"And if I win Drum-kin, I'll give you your welcome back hug," Axia added before his cheerful mood turned into an intimidating glare, positioning himself in battle stance, "You'll see how strong I became since we first met Drum."

Drum gulped at the thought of the hug and said, "Maybe, but I'm not going to lose against you."

The two dragons looked in each other's eyes, waiting for the signal while Paruko gave the countdown.

"Buddyfight!" she said in her mic.

Drum activated the thrusters of his drill and charged at Axia, who deviate Drum's weapon with his spear and hitting his snout with the handle, pushing Drum away. Drum looked at Axia, surprised by his sudden counter. _I never saw Axia fighting that way before. How?_

"Do not underestimate me Drum," Axia warned his friend, spinning his spear before pointing it at Drum, "Because you're going to lose even with your training."

Drum frowned, but his lips rose, "I won't Axia."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 68.

Next chapter: Drum vs Axia, The Dragon Magical Duel.


	69. Chapter 69: Drum vs Axia

Drum activated the jet engine of his drill and charged at Axia, who deviate Drum's weapon with his spear and hitting his snout with the handle, pushing Drum away. Drum looked at Axia, surprised by his sudden counter. _I never saw Axia fighting that way before. How?_

"Do not underestimate me Drum," Axia warned his friend, spinning his spear before pointing it at Drum, "Because you're going to lose even with your training."

Drum frowned, but his lips rose, "I won't Axia."

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Drum vs Axia, The Dragon Magical Duel**

Drum blocked the spear and dodged it. He tried to counter, but failed to pierce the guard of the magician. Drum was slow and his types of attack were limited because of his drill while Axia had a larger range and could use it faster and more efficiently.

Drum jumped over Axia and yelled at Gao, "When you can, use the Spellcard!"

"Which one?" Gao asked.

Drum was hit at his chest and was electrocuted. He released smoke out of his mouth and replied, "The Magic one."

Gao knew he meant the new spellcards he obtained and found the right one. He looked at the timer and saw it was soon time before they are allowed to use one.

Drum was on the defensive and blocked the charge of Axia. As he blocked it, he lightly smiled, _You sure change since we first met Axia._

Axia threw lightning ball towards Drum. The red dragon rolled on the ground and threw back the last one toward Axia. The magical blue dragon blocked it. He adjusted his hat and smiled.

Axia charged again and they fought in close range. Axia and Drum gaze crossed as their weapon collided and they pushed against each other's.

"For now, it seems the two dragons are an equal strength and none of them are backing down," Paruko analysed.

"You really grew stronger Axia," Drum commented.

"It's not because I've studied in Magic World that makes me weaker Drum. I always have strong affinity with magic and the spellcards," Axia replied.

"It's been long, but I remember how we first met," Drum grunted as he pushed the blue dragon away.

Axia lost his balance and felt on the ground. He rolled back and jumped on his feet, ready to continue the fight, "I never forgot. I'm going all out now Drum-kin!" he winked at Drum.

Gao saw it was time to use the spellcard, he took it and looked at it, "Drum looks weird in the spellcard. Anyway, I have to use it," he raised his card and the light shined.

Drum armor broke up as his body shined with light. His bronze breastplate reformed his gauntlet and his boots. He wore gray pants with a purple loincloth and a purple cape. On his bronze helmet, he also had a large purple magician.

He threw his still in the air and it transformed into a drill staff. Drum picked it and spun around himself and yelled, "With the power of Magic world, I am now!" he pointed his drilled staff toward Axia, "Dragowizard Magician Drum!"

Everyone was silent after they saw Drum's transformation.

Kyoya watched it surprised and asked, "How did he-"

Azi Dahara replied, "This is the Terrestrial family power. They can use the power given by other worlds under a few specific conditions. Which were obviously simplified by the spellcards."

"Then he's a powerful dragon," Kyoya commented.

Azi rolled his eyes and replied, "No. He just has a large variety of power, all of which are unworthy of Gao's power."

Drum looked around him and his fang shined as he raised his claw, "I am amazing right?"

Axia eyes shined, which made Drum gulped, "Amazing. You switched form like a magical girl."

"Don't reference me to those kinds of things!" Drum furiously yelled. "I had to answer an extreme complex question of knowledge to obtain it."

"What was it?" Gao asked behind him.

"We don't have time... And the answer was, it varies greatly on how many dragons two female yandere dragons can kill before stopped or killed depending of their methods of action," Drum answered.

"W-what?" Paruko said when she heard the answer.

That got Gao silent. The red dragon charged his staff with energy. Between the drills, a ball of energy was charging up.

Axia frowned before letting out a small smile, he pointed his spear and charged a ball of electricity.

"Energy Ball!" Drum yelled.

"Thunder Ball!" Axia yelled.

The two balls collided and exploded. Drum jumped in the air and spun around himself, aiming at Axia, but the blue dragon deviated the drill staff. The staff and spear connected to each other's, but none of them managed to break the other's guard. Eventually, Drum swung his staff and broke Axia's balance. Drum charged his staff with energy to fire at short range, but Baku used his spell card, "Magical Goodbye."

The ball disappeared and Axia was ready to continue the fight.

Gao and Baku looked at each other's while the dragon kept fighting, ignoring Paruko comment.

"You're good. You didn't tell me you were going to participate," Gao commented.

"I wasn't expecting it either, but Axia came. He asked me to team up with him for the tournament," he said nothing else to his friend about Axia's reason.

Gao nodded and saw they could pick another spellcard now. Baku and him drew one and waited to act.

Drum blocked Axia assault without any problem, but started to show some exhaustion, just like Axia as they were both giving everything they have.

Axia jumped away and started shooting lightning balls toward Drum. The red dragon blocked them with ease without electrocuting himself. Drum missed one and was electrocuted.

He felt on his knee and looked at Axia with a small smile, he stood up and pointed his staff at him, "Nice one Axia. You surely are stronger than when we were kids. Let me show you some tricks."

Drum spun his staff over him while he charged it with energy between the drills. Once it was ready, he spun around himself and launched a powerful wave of energy toward Axia.

"I don't think I can block that!" Axia yelled.

"Solomon's shield!" Baku said.

A shield appeared and blocked a part of the attack before breaking and pushing Axia away. The blue dragon rolled on the ground and almost felt out of the ring, but used his spear to remain in it. He then returned in the ring with a grin, "Okay Drum-kin. I'm going to show you my own tricks!"

"That was great from Axia to remain in the match. I was sure he would have been thrown out by now, but he's still ready to fight," Paruko commented.

Axia pointed his spear in the air. His spear shined and Drum Shivered.

 _He's going to strike hard, but I won't let him!_ Drum thought before charging toward Axia.

Axia grinned and said, "Got you," he pointed his spear and lightning came out, throwing Drum away.

The red dragon landed on his back and painfully grumbled, "Dammit."

Axia raised his spear again, "This is going to hurt you more than me Drum-kin."

The spear released its cumulated energy in the air and formed a cloud.

Paruko and her buddy took a safe distance from the clouds, feeling it was dangerous, "Looks like he ise going for the finishing strike!"

Axia looked at Drum and said, "I am one of the best magician dragons of Magic World Drum," the cloud started shining, "Magic is my source of power. I am not blessed with great muscles like you or almost every other dragons, but magic makes us even! Thunder Storm!"

The cloud released a large thunder beam coming at Drum.

"You aren't kidding!" Drum yelled, knowing that this would beat him if he didn't dodged. Drum stood up, but was a little too slow.

"Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao yelled.

The shield blocked the impact, but cracked under the pressure after one second. The next second, the shield broke.

A large explosion covered the arena with smoke. It wasn't long before it dispersed, when the ring was visible, the spectators were surprised by what they saw.

Azi was also surprised by it, but not as much as the other's.

Drum was standing behind Axia with his drills ready to fire with determination shining in his eyes while Axia had his mouth opened, surprised and off-guard as the drills poked his back.

"This is incredible!" Paruko yelled in her mic. "Drum somehow managed to dodge the attack and is about to win the match!"

"Axia. There isn't enough time for your buddy to wait before the next spellcard is draw," Drum said.

The counter was written 10 more seconds on it. Axia closed his eyes and lightly smiled, "I guess I can only surrender. Sorry Baku."

"No problem," Baku replied.

"And Axia surrendered to Drum. Drum and Gao are victorious!" Paruko yelled with a smile.

The crowd cheered for the victorious. Drum grinned and raised his claw, "Not bad for an awesome dragon," before he switched back in his original form.

Gao chuckled and gave him a thumb up.

"That was a nice match," Baku commented as he looked at Axia. The two nodded and walked out of the ring.

Drum and Gao turned around and walked at the direction of the door they came in.

"Wait," Paruko said as she flew closer to them.

Drum and Gao turned around. Gao asked, "What is it?"

"I think everyone is wondering how Drum was behind Axia. The smoke was only there for a few seconds," Paruko asked.

Drum smirked as he turned back to his mini form, "That's because I only because I rushed behind Axia when he dropped his guard. He was sure to win so he wasn't expecting me there. Nothing complicated."

"Oh," Paruko commented. She smiled and flew in the air to continue presenting the remaining matches for the day.

Drum and Gao joined their friends and family. Everyone expressed their joy of seeing Drum's back and their victory.

Tenbu flew closer to the dragon and scratched the head of the red dragon, "Congratulation Drum. You came back not at the last second and you defeated Axia as a mage dragon. You're training sure paid off."

"Of course," Drum replied, chuckling and scratching the back of his head, "Father was strick... When I was with him and before he kicked me to another world, but that's all."

"Now you have to continue with my training Drum. You are stronger, but your mind still needs to become stronger," Tenbu told him.

Drum nodded while grumbling a few random things.

"So this is your buddy Gao," Troubadour spoke up.

Drum turned toward him and frowned when he recognised the gray dragon as a dragon of Darkness Dragon world, "Who are you?"

"I am Purgatory Knights Troubadour Dragon, but just call me Troubadour. I'm also a friend of Gao," the dark dragon replied with a smile, "You were really impressive in this battle Drum," he showed his hand, silently asking to shake it.

Drum pushed the hand away and replied, "I don't shake hands with a darkness dragon."

Troubadour wasn't really surprised as he replied, "As I guessed. We don't have a good reputation. Alas, I was hoping you'll be more polite as you are the son of Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII."

"I do not trust your kind," Drum grumbled, which didn't hurt Troubadour.

Tenbu flew near Drum and pinched his snout, "That wasn't polite Drum. Especially when he was simply trying to be kind with you."

"Ouch," Drum grumbled.

"I don't mind Tenbu," Troubadour replied. He stood up and walked away, "Anyway, I must good for now. It was nice to see you Drum."

Drum took a glimpse at Gao and noticed that he disapproved of his reaction to Troubadour, _When did he meet him? Sigh... I have to say it right?_ "Wait!"

Troubadour stopped.

"I'm... sorry," Drum managed to say. For Gao, it felt like it missed some honesty in it.

"Accepted," Troubadour replied with a smile, "Oh. As for Despair... He is under watch right now, so he won't show up for a while. Drum, if he shows up, just run."

He then disappeared.

Drum heard it and had two opposed thought, _Good. He won't try to hurt anyone, but I won't be able to obtain revenge._

Tenbu pat the dragon's head, "Good job."

Drum lightly smiled, _But I don't trust Troubadour one bit._

They sat and didn't talk about Troubadour anymore, as they watched the rest of the matches today.

Gao turned toward his buddy, he was really glad Drum was back, but at the same time, _I should have expected he wouldn't like Troubadour, but that was harsh. Troubadour is also my friend._

Drum also glanced toward Gao, _Troubadour is also your friend Gao. What happened while I was gone? Did he try to steal my buddy? No. Even if he tried, Gao would never accept. I am sure of that. He waited for me and believed I would be back, so I cannot doubt Gao._

The last match ended. Zanya and Tsukikage were victorious of their match.

Suzumi stood up and said, "We should celebrate your return Drum. I'm sure you missed our meals."

Drum eyes shined and everything he thought was gone, "Yes!"

* * *

Tenchi watched Tsukikage and his ninja skills. He lightly smiled as he thought; _I should keep an eye on him._

One of Azi's head was watching Tenchi and saw the small smile, _What is he thinking?_ They wondered. They didn't the smile and wondered if there was a plan into action.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 69.

Next chapter: Celebration.

It will give some background between Drum and Axia that was implied in this chapter, plus some explanation about the Purgatory Knights.


	70. Chapter 70: Celebration

Drum sat on Gao's bed as he looked around him. Nothing changed a lot since he was gone and that pleased him. He checked on Gao, who was checking the new cards he gave after explaining them to him.

"You know Gao. I didn't know you subscribe us to the tournament. You didn't tell me anything and I'm still a little angry about it," Drum said. He added, "We are buddies... Although, considering the situation. I'll forgive you this time. After all, I didn't tell you anything about it and it was good to test my new power."

Gao smiled, "Don't worry. I won't do it again. As for the cards, I had some trouble believing it is your clan powers."

"Yes. I've inherit it from my father," Drum said.

Gao looked at one card and it was blank, "Why is this one blank?"

"It's from Hero world, I obtain it, but it means I'm not a hero, so I cannot use its power," Drum replied while testing the bed and remembering how comfy it was.

Gao saw the card with Drum in a dark armor, "Is that-"

"It's from Darkness Dragon world. It turns me into a Purgatory Knight, but I'm not interested to use the power of the Darkness Dragon."

Gao was about to reply when his sister came and said, "It's ready."

Drum eyes shined as he jumped off the bed, "Diner time!" before disappearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Celebration**

Drum eyes, shined when he saw the meals. He looked at them and was ready to pick it up when he could. The family was sitting around the table and waited for Suzumi to join them. Tenbu was floating by Drum side.

"Congratulation again Hanako. You were awesome," Gao complimented her again.

His sister smiled and replied, "It was mostly Halberd. I cannot do a lot with spellcards."

"I guess it's for your safety. Using spells calls on human's strength and it can be fatal," Tenbu commented.

"Like the use of an impact card. It's power are too immense," Halberd warned.

"Where is Axia?" Drum asked when he didn't notice him.

"Since he's Baku's buddy, he is now living with him," Takashi replied.

"That explains why he didn't try to do an ambush hug," Drum said with a small relief smile.

Tenbu tapped Drum's shoulder plate and asked, "Drum. I think everyone wants to ask it, but hesitates since you are just back but... We are curious to know when you first met Axia. You spoke about it in the match."

Drum scratched the back of his head and replied, "I guess it would happen. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but as he said, he wasn't a strong dragon when it comes to muscles. There were a few... bad dragons who are kind of... enjoys tormenting other dragons. Since only few are like Axia, it's not happening often."

"So you rescued him from them," Gao asked.

Drum nodded, "A little like when you helped Kiri. I already knew about Axia not being a tough dragon, so it wasn't surprising to see him assaulted by other dragons. He was pushed around and I beat- no. Tried to beat them. I received a punch or two before mom came and... I can give details about it since it was pretty much... not pretty for the eyes and ears. I've heard they couldn't sit for a while."

"What happen afterward?" Hanako asked.

"Axia was looking at me and just jumped and hugged me, thanking me again and again. It was bugging me that he hugged me like that, but he didn't listen to me and declared that we were friends for helping a dragon like him. He said I was his hero and we were often together... Until my dad trained me a lot after mom's death and he went studying in magic world. Despite being annoying, I enjoyed being his friend's and he missed me... Never tell him that part or he'll hug me even more and maybe played with my hair," Drum ordered everyone in the room.

"If it is what you want Drum," Halberd nodded.

Suzumi came and served diner. They started joyfully eating.

"Earth food. I've missed it so much," Drum said with a large smile before continuing eating.

"So Axia became your friend because you saved him right?" Suzumi asked.

"Yes. He is my first real friend. Being the son of Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII makes it complex to have friends because of his stature, his rank and... I don't know why, but mom was really intimidating," Drum replied.

"Did you have other friends when you were young?" Gao asked.

"Not really. With dad's training, I had no one else as friends. They were comrades. Since I'm on Earth, I have many friends now," he said with a smile. _I never told Axia how precious his friendship was... I guess that being who he was and how affectionate he was, I never had the chance to say it... Unless he already knew and never spoke about it._

They continued eating for a while. Tenbu waited for Drum to be a little satisfied before he decided to brought back something that happened today, "Drum. About what you said to Troubadour, I have a few things I like to talk about."

"Like what? I am not interested in the Darkness Dragon," Drum pushed the subject away.

Tenbu wasn't intending to let it go, "Drum. If you want to control your temper, you will have to speak with darkness dragons. They will come on Earth and Troubadour is a nice dragon."

"'Seems' like a nice dragon," Drum grumbled, but Tenbu heard it.

"I know why you despite darkness dragon Drum, but one day, you'll have to get over it," Tenbu said.

Drum clenched his claw and stopped eating. He took a few deep breath, trying to contain his anger.

"Tenbu, maybe now isn't the right time," Gao suggested.

"I think now is the time Gao," Suzumi countered, "You told me about the fight and he almost die because of it. Drum is a part of the family now and we all wants his safety."

Halberd whispered to Hanako, "Let's stay out of this," and she agreed.

Drum looked at everyone and felt a little cornered. He was still glad that Gao was on his side, not completely, but didn't want to push it.

"Let me tell you a few things about the Darkness Dragon's Drum. You ignored a lot of things just like the fact that you can transform into a Purgatory Knight," Tenbu said.

"I can, but that doesn't mean I'll do it," Drum replied.

"Drum, let me tell you a little story about the Purgatory Knights," Tenbu was about to start when Drum took a large bite, eating his fury. _He's trying to contain his emotions and didn't yell, he profess a lot._ "This is important to hear Drum. I wasn't always sleeping on Earth you know. I was traveling across the different worlds and I know about the sad fate the Purgatory Knights faced long ago."

That got Drum attention, "What do you mean?"

Tenbu smiled, "Long ago, the Purgatory Knights weren't darkness dragon Drum. They were white dragons with scales in different shapes of white instead of the gray scales they have now after many generations. The darkness dragons were exiled for a long time back then, but the dark creatures of Darkness Dragon world traveled through a crack leading to Dragon world."

 _Just like what happen in Dungeon World, but I bet it wasn't in a dungeon_ , Drum thought.

"So what happen?" Hanako asked.

"Back then, Dragon world was still divided by the color of the dragon scales and they lacked unity. So this problem was a large one. The blue dragons were attacked by those creatures and the other dragons didn't give a damn about them. Eventually, that thought leaded to a close catastrophe for the Dragon world. It was on the verge of destruction. That would have meant that only Darkness Dragon would still exist."

"Then those Purgatory Knights have tried to save Darkness Dragon world right?" Takashi asked, interested in the story.

Tenbu nodded, "Yes. The Purgatory Knights were formed then. It was a squadron of the most powerful white dragons who decided to close the crack and stops the creatures from invading Dragon world. It was leaded by Demios ancestors, a dragon that was brave enough and ready to lose everything to save Dragon world by giving up his selfish ways. He managed to create a temporary union between blue, white and red dragons and fight back with those who were willing to save the world. The other dragons were there to fight and exterminate the creatures while the Purgatory Knights closed the crack, meaning that their life was the most in danger since one of the most powerful creatures was waiting for them as the knights expected. It was a long and brutal fight and they succeeded. Sadly, something went wrong and they were dragged in the Darkness Dragon world and never escaped. I don't know much about how it happened. They're sacrifice wasn't kept in the long run in the memory of Dragon world as you don't know about them Drum. Great heroes who did what your father did in the judgement day of your world."

Drum heard that and regretted what he said to Troubadour. _Their ancestors did that. I..._

"Why are they considering themselves as Darkness Dragon then?" Halberd asked.

Tenbu replied, "It was a combination of luck and timing. You see, they managed to remain as a team in these desperate times. Barely surviving, but with their united hearts, they did. Until they crossed path with Azi Dahara near the only city of Darkness Dragon world. That's when the timing kicked in. Azi was simply a thief back then, but was ambitious, when he discovered what the upper class of the Darkness Dragon world did toward the lower class. When they met him, Azi made a proposition and they accepted, gaining a new home if they won, or die trying to make the Darkness Dragon world a better place. If Demios or Troubadour is here, they won and Azi became the ruler of Darkness Dragon world. As for calling it their world, time passed and it was just normal for them to consider this place home."

"So they lost everything and have to grasp in what they could get," Drum realised.

Tenbu nodded and said, "That's why you cannot judge them, even if it will be hard."

"Azi was a thief?" Hanako asked.

Tenbu chuckled, "Yes. He didn't start high and wasn't afraid to get his hand dirty. I'll stay with that."

"So this is their story?" Gao asked.

Tenbu nodded.

"It's sad they are heroes, but not remembered," Gao said.

Tenbu replied, "Drum. Did you learn anything from my story?"

"That the Purgatory Knight sacrificed themselves to save our world," he replied.

"And?" Tenbu asked.

"And what?" the red dragon asked confused.

"I'm also confused," Halberd admitted.

The old dragon smiled, "That you cannot judge a book by it's cover. Some darkness dragon weren't banished there, but ended up there for heroic reason. You cannot know who they were in the past just by thinking they are all the same."

Drum lowered his head, but nodded, "I understand."

"Knowing that will help you control your temper, but... As for Despair, he is really a being with a heart for destruction," Tenbu said.

"He was the first Darkness Dragon I ever cross and I lost mom," Drum said before lightly grunting. He finished eating and climbed off the chair and walked towards Gao chamber.

"I think he needs some time to think now," Tenbu said.

"Drum lived through more than me," Halberd said, "My exile is bad, but I am all grown up, but when Drum lost his mother, he was young and vulnerable."

"On Earth, he would need a therapy from a psychologist to heal his mind, but I don't know if it would work with a dragon," Takashi suggested.

"I don't think it will work," Halberd commented.

"I'll be here to help him," Gao said.

Hanako raised her hand, "Me too."

The other's nodded. Tenbu looked at them and smiled, _you have a lot of friends now Drum who are ready to help you. You are also a part of their family. If you can do the right thing when the time comes, then my plan will come in fruition for when Yamigedo comes back._

* * *

It was late and Drum already took off his armor and rested on the bed. He sighed loudly as he cleaned his eyes, "I have to think about mom that much. Even with Suzumi... It wasn't getting to me."

Gao entered in the chamber and saw Drum on his bed, he lightly smiled and sat by his side, "Are you alright Drum?"

"Of course," Drum replied, "Just not what I would expect when I come back."

Gao put his hand on his shoulder, "Drum. Tenbu only told you that to help you."

"I know," Drum frowned as he replied that.

"Drum. When we will face Despair again, I'll fight by your side," Gao said.

Drum looked at Gao, "This isn't your fight Gao."

"It is Drum. He almost killed you and I will not let him hurt you that way again. You are my friend and I will not stand and watch you suffer," Gao said with determination.

Drum said nothing and rested on the bed. He turned his back on Gao.

The boy changed and rested by his side, "Drum. I'm glad you are back and don't worry. You will always be my buddy. Because I know I can always count on you."

Drum lightly smiled, "Me too." _Gao... Thank you._

They both slept, ready for their next match tomorrow.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 70.

Next chapter: Asmodai vs Gallows.


	71. Chapter 71: Asmodai vs Gallows

It was the second day of the tournament and everyone were watching the current match. Paruko was reporting the fight which was also watched back home since it will be half shorter than before.

Gao was standing up and was yelling, "You will beat them Tasuku!"

Drum was standing up on his chair and yelled, "Get him Jackknife!"

The battle ended pretty fast as Tasuku used a spellcard and ended the fight. Everyone cheered on the boy as he seemed to be everyone's favourite with his smile and his shining eyes. Plus, Jackknife mini form was pretty cute and was making the boy and him the favourite of the tournament when they didn't try to be seen that way.

"Tasuku and Jackknife are victorious of this battle! They are getting pretty popular and it's only the second match!" Paruko commented.

Tasuku turned toward Gao and gave him a thumb up. Gao replied to his friend the same way.

After that, the duo joined Gao and his family and watched the match until they saw Tetsuya coming in the arena with Asmodai, waving at everyone while doing a few dances, which caused two reactions. Some people liked it and other didn't.

"Tetsuya and Asmodai are going to fight against Shido and Gallows!" Paruko said.

Shido and Gallows entered in the arena. Shido wasn't looking sure of himself, but was ready for the match while Gallows seemed in a jovial mood, which was probably because he could fight without getting into trouble.

The two buddies climbed in the ring and were ready to fight. Gallows turned into his real form, letting his claw shined for a second before saying, "This time. I shall be victorious Asmodai."

The pink demon grinned and countered, "Sure of yourself hum? Well, I'm not going easy on you this time."

"He was easy on you last year?" Shido asked surprised.

Gallows waved his hands, "Bluff. He's bluffing."

"We will see this soon enough," Asmodai countered as the countdown started.

"-3... 2... 1... Buddyfight!" Paruko yelled with a smile.

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Asmodai vs Gallows**

Asmodai charged toward Gallows and tried to punch him. Gallows dodged the fist and tried to slash him with his claws. The demon dodged them without any trouble and even seemed like Gallows was dancing around the demon, which was infuriating him.

"This is a battle you know, not a dance," Paruko told them as they continued this fight.

"Will you stop moving around me? I am not dancing with you!" Gallows aimed for the pink demon, but missed his target again.

"It's not because we are fighting that we can't have fun right?"

Gallows let vine with spikes coming out of his back and charged at Asmodai. He dodged the spikes and dashed behind the dark dragon. He jumped in the air and kicked the Dark dragon neck.

Gallows grunted painfully and his magenta eyes expanded as he spun around himself and grabbed Asmodai. He threw him out of the ring, but the pink demon landed at the border, using his tail to regain his balance.

"So close," Gallows grumbled.

"That was a close one for Asmodai. Is it going to be over soon?" Paruko asked.

"Don't worry Asmodai. We'll get him this time yo," Tetsuya encouraged his buddy.

"Then it's not over yet Paruko," Asmodai waved at her.

Gallows charged at Asmodai again.

"Dance with him," Tetsuya said.

"Alright," Asmodai replied.

The pink demon dodged the claw as he danced around him, which annoyed Gallows as he realised he seemed like he was dancing.

 _This battle is getting ridiculous! I have to end this soon or I'm sure everyone will say that I like dancing with my enemies,_ Gallows thought.

Asmodai suddenly punched between the ribs of his chest. Gallows flew backward and grunted painfully. He flew backward and tried thinking of another plan.

Asmodai ran toward Gallows with a grin and jumped over the claws and punched right on the right purple eye.

Gallows painfully grunted and flew higher, getting really pissed off.

"Right in the eye! And it's now time for the humans to pick their spellcards," Paruko said.

Shido and Tetsuya drew their card and thought of their strategy. Gallows turned toward his buddy, _I cannot count on him to turn this fight. He can just counter the other boy at least. I need to find a way to beat Asmodai, but he's too fast. And the last time I was hit in the eye, it was last year when I wanted Jackknife bounty,_ He painfully remembered.

Gallows checked if his eye was fine and it was fine. He summoned more vines out of his chest and aimed for Asmodai, but missed his target again. He flew to the left and dodged the demon's counter.

"Holy Moly!" Testuya yelled.

Gallows felt like he was grabbed by the spell before he was brutally thrown on the ground. He tried to escape the grasp, but was caught. He used his strength, but saw Asmodai coming at him, ready to knock him out with one kick. _I cannot lose that way!_ Gallows thought. He managed to escape the grasp of the spell, but Asmodai was too close to escape or block it.

"Black Dragon Shield!" Shido said.

The black shield with a dragon head blocked Asmodai kick. Since the pink demon wasn't expecting it, he grumbled painfully and was just falling on the ground. Gallows eyes shined when he saw his chance and charged. He slashed the chest of Asmodai and wounded the demon.

Asmodai landed on the ground and put his hands over his chest, lightly bleeding. He stood up and was ready to continue the battle.

"What a twist? I was sure Asmodai would have won this match, but the Black Dragon Shield allowed Gallows to counter hard against him!" Paruko commented.

Gallows took a small glance toward Azi Dahara, watching his fight and knew he shouldn't kill Asmodai by his order. He wondered how he could throw the demon outside the ring.

"We can do this buddy. We just need to keep the rhythm," Testuya encouraged his buddy.

Asmodai gave a thumb up and started dancing once again.

Gallows watched him dancing again and grinned when he found a way to defeat the demon. He chuckled as he charged toward the demon, darkness light coming on his claw. He slashed the demon, but missed his target, _Just as predicted,_ he thought. He swung his tail and hit the demon on his wounds, throwing him away, but Asmodai remained on the ring.

"Let's do some magic trick now!" Asmodai yelled with a large smile.

He ran toward Gallows, who waited for the pink demon to strike before countering him. The demon jumped toward his face and prepared to punch the magenta eye ball again.

Gallows raised his claw, "Not this time!" before slashing Asmodai.

The demon was cut, but exploded with a pouf and smoke blinded Gallows who coughed the smoke.

"W-what is that?" Paruko asked surprised.

"Got you!" Asmodai shouted before punching the throat of the dark dragon.

Gallows was thrown away and when he could see, he was just over the ground. Asmodai appeared over him with a grin, ready to kick him outside of the ring. Gallows saw Shido giving him a sign. He was about to ignore it when he saw what he meant. He decided that it was his only chance and bet for his victory.

Gallows let Asmodai come without trying anything. Asmodai punched Gallows, but it passed through him like it was nothing. Gallows suddenly turned his gaze to his right and grabbed Asmodai hand. He spun around himself and threw the pink demon on the ground, outside of the ring. Asmodai landed on the ground.

"And the battle is over! The winners are Shido and Gallows!" Paruko yelled.

Gallows raised his claw in the air and turned back in his mini form, joyful on the outside for his victory, but annoyed inside that his fight wasn't as easy as he had like. He flew toward Shido and they went outside. As Gallows turned toward Shido, he said nothing, but thought, _I ended this fight sooner because he saw the trick. He... also used his spell card at the right time so I can counter him. Maybe he's better than I think._ He waited just in case something made him stand corrected, but nothing, _Maybe not._ He still thought.

Asmodai stood up and sighed, while Tetsuya healed the demon's wound. They walked outside the arena.

"Looks like we aren't victorious this time," Asmodai commented, checking on Tetsuya moods.

The boy was smiling as he replied, "No problem yo! There is always a next time and this is just a fight for fun."

Asmodai chuckled, "You're right. The world isn't in danger after all."

"Let's join our friends," Testuya concluded.

* * *

Azi Dahara was satisfied by Gallows battle as he respected his orders. He checked for the other matches with little interest except when it was with those who had great power like Gao or Hanako because of she was good with her young age and was in the strong side.

Azi also checked toward Tenchi and the man did nothing suspicious, _we cannot guess what his intentions are. We need to find out what he wants, because there is something here for him._

Hinako crossed her arms with a smile, "There are not bad right?"

Kyoya replied, "You mean those who works at the Buddy Police force right?"

She nodded, "Yes. They are strong and the chemistry between them and their buddy is great."

"You seem proud. Why?" Kyoya asked.

Azi gazed toward her, wondering why.

"As you know, I'm intending to become the president of Japan and solidified the system I'm starting to build as our world and the others are uniting. Of course, I am against Tenchi, but I'm ready to fight with everything I have. The buddy force result are proof that peace between worlds and understanding is possible."

Kyoya nodded, but didn't reply. Azi and Kyoya gave a small glance, but hid a smirk before it came out, as they had their own agenda.

* * *

Eventually, the second day of the tournament was over and another half of the participants were out. As it kept going, the finale was getting closer.

Gao checked who his next adversary was and smile as he turned to his friend, "This is going to be interesting right?"

Zanya, who was away from the girls adjusted his glasses and replied, "Yes. We never fought against each other's. Gao, I'm going to give everything I have in this fight."

"Nin," Tsukikage rolled his scroll, _Tsukikage too. Prepare to lose Drum._

Drum grinned, "I'm not going to lose against you, because I also have my own tricks."

"You're going to transform into a ninja?" Hanako asked.

Drum grinned, "Maybe."

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting," Suzumi commented.

"Yes," Tenbu replied a little too close to her for Takashi liking, so he was shoved away.

"To think everything changed this much in one year," Takashi commented as he watched the children talking about their upcoming match.

"True, but I've heard a few bad mouthing towards monsters you know. It seems people are worried about it," Suzumi sighed.

"That's normal. It is a radical change and the world has his head turned toward Japan," Tenbu commented, "I checked on the internet with help since it's pretty confusing."

"Anyway, let's give all our support," Suzumi concluded.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Katana Duel.


	72. Chapter 72: Katana Duel

It was the third day of the tournament and the battle flew by much faster than before. Gao watched his friends and some of his old foes fighting with everything they got. Tasuku and Jackknife won once again to his and Drum's joy. As for Shido and Gallows, they climbed to the next match just like his little sister and Halberd without any trouble.

Gao noticed that his little sister gained some confidence when she used her spellcards and had faster reflex and grew more efficient. It was also apparent on Halberd face as a small smile of satisfaction appeared.

Gao stood up and started climbing down when his turn was coming, just like his buddy did. He didn't see Zanya, but knew his mind was ready for their duel, but he didn't know it was because being near a girl would break that mindset.

Drum turned toward Gao and said, "Gao. When the first minute is down, I need to take my Katana world form."

Gao smiled and gave a thumb up.

Hanako and Halberd returned by the sides of her family and one blue dragon noticed where he was sitting and where was Halberd sitting.

Ironchain and Halberd were next to each other's. The red dragon didn't notice it as he took the place of Drum without realising it.

Ironchain turned his head toward his right, realising it was Cat Sith by his side. They glared at each other's and the blue dragon turned toward his left again, silently looking at the dragon.

Ironchain slowly raised his claw, preparing mentally himself to say something, _Come on. You train for so long and become stronger, but you also realise why he lied to me. Ironchain, talk to him!_ His own mind ordered him. Ironchain opened his mouth and was about to say something when Halberd turned his head towards him, noticing his stench.

The two dragons gave an awkward gaze; their friendship was broken just as Ironchain trust, even if he recuperated some of it. They stood that way as the will of the blue dragon to apology shattered as he remembered being a jerk to his friend last year. _No! You have to tell him that you forgive him and that we can be friends once again._

Ironchain was about to finally say it, but sadly, an important match dragged their attention.

"This is Paruko and let me present the next participants of the Buddyfight tournament! We have Zanya and Tsukikage who will fight against Gao Mikado and Drum. Those two are colleges in the buddypolice force, but they are going to be foes in this match! Ready? Buddyfight!"

Halberd stopped looking at Ironchain, ending the akwardess of the situation. The blue dragon sighed and looked at the match, while Cat Sith wondered what was going on between them, even if he knew what happened to them, thanks to Kuguru explanation.

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Katana Duel**

Tsukikage didn't lose a second and drew his katana. He dashed toward Drum and slashed at the chest, but the dragon blocked it with his drill before taking a few steps away.

The dragon remembered when he fought with Tsukikage side, _He is fast and agile. I have to be careful because he's made of nanomachine. How can I beat him thought?_ He dodged a kunai and blocked another slash coming from the ninja.

Drum knew that his drill was too slow to fight against a fast and agile warrior like Tsukikage, so he needed to resist one minute. He maintained a safe distance from the ninja and dodged the kunais and shurikens. He blocked the katana of Tsukikage without any problem.

"Half a minute passed and none of them hit their adversary! Despite that, the fight is amazing!" Paruko commented.

"You're not giving your all now right?" Gao asked Tsukikage.

"It's obvious you are winning some time. We won't fast energy for now," Zanya replied. He adjusted his glasses, "A full assault won't work and Drum is ready for any surprise strike," _So we have to wait for the moment you stop winning some time._

Gao knew which card he had to obtain and checked how long before he could draw the card, "Still 20 seconds left."

Drum opened his mouth and breathed fire toward Tsukikage, but the ninja rolled on the ground and countered with a kick on Drum snout.

"That was a nice kick!" Paruko commented.

Drum grumbled painfully and activated the thrusters of his drill, charging toward Tsukikage. The ninja jumped to the left, but Drum expected him to dodge and deactivated his thrusters. The red dragon spun around himself and whipped the ninja with his tail, throwing him away.

Tsukikage landed on the ground and jumped to the right, taking some distance from Drum. He spun his katana and was ready to strike back.

"It's time to draw the first card!" Paruko warned them.

Gao and Zanya drew their card.

Gao smiled and activated his card, knowing that Zanya will have all the chance to counter with his spellcard.

"I'm ready Gao!" Drum told his friend with a smile, "Let's show them my other form!"

Gao raised his card, "Drum, awake your inner power!" The card shined.

Drum armor exploded into fragments. The fragments started too fused once again in a new form. A bronze samurai armor formed around his body, covered his legs and his tail. His helmet morphed and took the form of a kabuto with the two silver horns changing into darken silver color. A long crimson cape appeared on his back and attached around his neck. He threw his drill in the air and turned into a long katana with thrusters on the handle.

"With the power of Katana world, I am now!" he spun his katana around his hand while a scabbard appeared in his other one and attached it on his flank, "The Great Dragon Samurai Drum!"

Everyone watched it without saying anything.

Zanya corrected his glasses, "I... I thought he'll turn into a ninja."

Which was pretty much what everyone were expecting.

Drum checked his body and smiled as he realised that his armor wasn't restricting his body and allowed for free movement, "This is perfect," he tried his katana and struck with speed and agility.

He prepared himself to charge at Tsukikage.

Kyoya lightly smiled, "This is interesting. He has another form that just his magician one."

Azi crossed his arms, "It's still and will remain unworthy of Gao's great power."

Hinako chuckled, not hearing what Azi responded, "This is another exciting fight," she took a quick gaze toward Tenchi, _He's watching this match more intensely than before. He's going to be my main adversary soon and I have to be ready for him. What's interesting him in this match?_ She found no answer to the question, but knew to keep an eye on him. She still wondered if he tried to murder her in the cruise ship, but didn't spell anything out without any proof.

Elsewhere, Tenbu crossed his arms with a small smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Hanako asked the old dragon.

The green dragon chuckled and replied, "The power coming from his bloodline is extremely interesting. The Fang Slade Terrestrial is the only family capable of using magic to adapt themselves and their weapons to another world."

"A lot of creatures has something unique in their battle style. I didn't need to fully use mine, but when we'll fight Drum, I'll have to do it," Halberd replied.

Ironchain lightly smiled when he thought of his special ability coming from his tattoo, which was given by great training and his family.

In the ring, Drum and Tsukikage katana's collided violently as they tried to break each other's guard. Drum had more flexibility with his weapon that could cut the air and preventing a slowdown compare to his drill. He dodged the blade of the ninja with ease and had a small grin on his face. Tsukikage threw a shuriken toward Drum, but the red dragon blocked it, then realised a foot was coming right in his face and hit him hard. Drum almost lost his balance, but his tail took hold on the ground and the dragon stood up.

Drum activated the thrusters and charged at the ninja. Tsukikage tried to block the katana, but the dragon flew around him. Drum docked his foot on the ground and the thrusters deactivated until he faced the black ninja. He then reactivated it and charged. Tsukikage was halfway turned toward him and knew he couldn't block it in time. Drum aimed for the shoulder, intending to mostly throw the ninja outside without wounding him too much.

Zanya activated his spells just before the blade pierced the shoulder of Tsukikage, "The Art Of Body Replacement!"

Drum pierced the shoulder, but his target turned into an image. Drum stopped and searched around him for Tsukikage, "Where is he?"

He heard something and raised his head; he saw a kunai coming at him. He tried dodging it, but it pierced his shoulder and made him painfully grunt. He blocked Tsukikage katana with his own and the ninja jumped away. The two charged and their blade collided as they seemed to dance around each other's, trying to find a flaw in the other's technique.

"This is an epic fight! Who will win? Both of them can!" Pakuro commented.

Gao checked how long before the next card to be draw and saw that 10 seconds remained. Zanya did the same.

The two boys waited for the moment to draw the card when Drum slashed the chest of the ninja.

Tsukikage jumped away and checked his chest, he noticed his clothes were a little damaged, but didn't get a deep wound. He drew shuriken and threw them at Drum, but the dragon rolled on the ground.

"It's time to draw the second card!" Paruko warned the boys.

Gao and Zanya drew their card, preparing themselves to act.

Zanya looked at Gao and thought, _I'm sure he's going to use a dragon shield. He often uses it to defend Drum. He will wait for me to strike... Unless he has something else, but the chances are low._

Drum took the kunai lodge in his shoulder and threw it at Tsukikage, but the ninja grabbed it and put it in his belt. The two fixed at each other's lightly panting as exhaustion awoke in them. Tsukikage threw more shurikens at Drum, but the dragon grabbed his cape and caught the shurikens in it. He opened his cape and let them fall on the ground.

Drum activated his thrusters and charged at Tsukikage. He deactivated it when he was close and slid on the ground, pointing his katana at him. The ninja jumped over the dragon and tried kicking Drum. The red dragon dodged it and continued fighting.

Zanya decided to use his spell. He raised his card and yelled, "Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand!"

"Zanya takes the offensive!" Paruko yelled in excitement.

He grabbed a large Windmill knife and threw it toward Drum, _Gao's going to use his dragon shield now and eliminate a risk of counter._

"Look out Drum!" Gao yelled at his buddy. Drum saw the knife coming toward him. Drum ducked and let it pass over him.

Tsukikage grabbed his tail and spun him in the air before throwing away. Drum activated the thrusters and returned on the ring.

Zanya was now nervous, _Gao didn't use a defensive spell card. Which one he picked?_

Drum charged at Tsukikage. It was then that Gao raised his spellcard, "Wrath Of Dragon!"

"Now it's Gao's turn to counter with his own spell," Paruko commented.

The red dragon yelled as he suddenly accelerated. He slashed with his blade and Tsukikage blocked it, the problem was that the sudden increase of power threw the katana away. Drum spun around himself and kicked Tsukikage before he could do anyway. The ninja flew away and crashed against the wall... far outside of the ring before sliding until he landed.

Tsukikage eyes spun as he said, "Niiiin."

Everyone was silent as they watched the end of the fight.

"Takuchu!" Paruko's body told her.

"Hum... Oh!" the girl shook her head and acclaimed, "And the winners are Gao and Drum!"

That called everyone back to reality and applauded them.

Zanya used his healing spellcard while Tsukikage returned by his side. He corrected his glasses and said, "Looks like I didn't guess well what your spellcard was Gao," he lightly smiled, "But it was a great battle."

Tsukikage took out his scroll and was written, Congratulation.

Drum scratched the back of his head, as he turned back in his real form before turning in his SD form, "We dragons are the best not for nothing... But I thought I was going to lose there."

"Gao. You better not lose against your sister," Zanya told him.

Gao checked on the screen and saw it was the case. Tomorrow, he and his buddy will be against his sister and Halberd.

Drum checked it, "This isn't going to be an easy one. Your sister might be as good as you."

Gao nodded before a small smile appeared on his face, "I'll give my best."

Meanwhile Tenchi watched the result of the match with a small smile, which wasn't unnoticed by Hinako, Azi and Kyoya who didn't like it.

Tenchi took out his cellphone and whispered, "Is it complete?" his smile was lightly cracking up to a larger one as he looked at Tsukikage, "Good. I have found our subject to test it when the time comes."

The three didn't hear what he said, not even Azi as Paruko was covering the man voice as she announced the next match. One thing was sure for them, something seemed to go his way.

Hinako stood up and stretched her arms, "Guess I need to prepare for the first day of the campaign."

She walked away.

Kyoya and Azi said in their mind, _Just like us. We will have our second one soon._ They thought as they looked at Gao, sitting with his family.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 72.

Next chapter: Darkness vs Dungeon. Time to add one more character to this story.

Once the tournament Arc is over, we are going to the meat of this story and were the main plot will take more place, with a few filler to develop some character like Halberd and Ironchain relationship.


	73. Chapter 73: Darkness vs Dungeon

Tasuku and Jackknife rejoined their friends after their victory during their match, "We have another victory Jack."

Jackknife nodded, "I will benefit of this training Tasuku. I have to get stronger against the criminals after the tournament," Jackknife frowned, _And show Demios that I am the one who shall protect Tasuku, not him._

Tasuku smiled, not noticing Jackknife frowning when he was in his thought.

"Tasuku!" Gao yelled, waving toward his friend.

Tasuku joined Gao and clapped his hand.

"Another victory for you Tasuku. There was nothing to worry about," Gao said with a smile.

"For now. We haven't encounter anyone really powerful or as experienced as I," Jackknife replied.

"That will change when you'll fight be Jackknife. I'm going to defeat you and win," Drum declared.

Jackknife chuckled, "You weren't winning last time we fought."

Drum glared at the green dragon, "I almost defeat you Jackknife. It was Halberd who saved you at the last second."

Jackknife face was serious and replied, "Or he saved you..." he scratched his jaw and sighed, "I'm not even sure myself anymore. Maybe you're right or not."

"No matter what, I'm going to win thanks to my training and Gao's support by my side," Drum declared with a smile and pointing his claw toward the ceiling.

Jackknife chuckled, "Not a chance. I've trained for a long time now and I'm ready to defeat you. Also, Tasuku is the best spellcaster of this world."

The two dragons were pumped up for the possible future challenge.

"Drum. You will have to overcome me and Hanako first," Halberd warned Drum.

Drum chuckled, "No problem. We will defeat you fair and square."

"It won't be that easy. It's Halberd we are talking about," Ironchain warned Drum.

Halberd scratched his jaw, _Which form will he take when we fight? Wait... Did Ironchain just praised me?_ He turned toward the blue dragon, but he wasn't looking at him.

They then heard Paruko yelling: "It's time to begin the next match. It will be Shido and Gallows against Kazane Fujimiya and Bladewing Phoenix!"

* * *

 **Chapter 73: Darkness vs Dungeon**

Kazane walked forward, her deck ready. She was a girl with peach skin, orange hair and pink eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with green sleeves, a blue shirt, long white socks and a blue scarf around her neck. She held her deck in her hand, a large smile on her face.

By her side was Bladewing Phoenix in his mini form. He was a ball of green feather with wings, yellow eyes and a yellow beak. He wore a golden helmet with a green blade at the top and a red object looking like a necklace.

Her buddy flew forward in the ring and he turned into his real form. He was now a long bird with green and silver feather with red, green and silver wings and yellow eyes with his golden and green helmet looking like his mini form helmet.

Gallows stood in front of her and played with his claw, "Well... Sha. Sha. Sha. Looks like I'll have to fight a turkey."

Phoenix frowned and replied, "How dare you call me a turkey? I am a powerful warrior from Dungeon World!"

Shido didn't comment, but prepared his deck, unsure what was the style of the Dungeon world decks.

Gallows chuckled and thought it won't be a difficult battle.

Kazane smiled and said, "Shido. Let's have fun in this match. There is no reason to feel bad if we lose."

Shido sighed, but lightly smiled. Although, he knew Gallows wanted to win and if they lost because of him, he didn't know how Gallows would react.

"Fun? This is a battle little girl. There is no fun in such things. Sha. Fighting is something serious and not laughable," Gallows replied.

Kazane wasn't affected by his harsh replies, "I didn't say it was laughable. It's always better to have fun. I'll do my best."

Suddenly, her deck turned into a sphere and was now floating around her. Two wings appeared on her brown shoes and the girl was now floating in the air.

Tasuku gasped and said, "That's a buddyskill. She just activated it."

Gao eyes shined, "This is awesome. I hope we'll be able to do it one day Drum."

Drum turned toward Gao and nodded. He wasn't sure how Tasuku and that girl succeeded, _But it will be great if we could already do it._

"Buddyfight!" Paruko yelled.

Gallows charged toward Phoenix, but the bird quickly flew between the claws and took altitude. The arena was small and limited, so they couldn't reach the sky for their battle.

Phoenix crossed his wings and energy feather appeared in front of him. He swung his wings and they flew toward Gallows. The dark dragon used his vine to protect himself from the feathers, but some of them passed and struck in his chest and his bones.

 _Dammit! Those feathers came so fast that it can be stuck in my bones sha! This turkey is dangerous, more than I expected._ Gallows frowned and had a malicious smile on his eyes; _I need to fight with everything I have right now. I have more power than they think._

Gallows charged once again at his adversary and slashed, but Phoenix flew away. He chased him in the air while everyone watched the flight.

"This is awesome! We have a sky fight!" Paruko commented, "This will make some difference than before."

Gallows grumbled as he couldn't reach Phoenix and suddenly bifurcated when the green giant bird turned at the same direction than the dark dragon predicted. Gallows head-butt Phoenix and sent him in the air. He stopped before he reached the spectators and grabbed his enemy tails. He spun around himself and threw him toward the ground.

Phoenix opened his wings and slowed down his fall and returned by his buddy side.

"The battle isn't over yet," Paruko said.

Kazane asked, "Are you alright Phoenix? You took a bad hit."

Phoenix replied, "Do not worry my lady. I'm alright."

"Good. And it's time to draw the first spellcard," Kazane smiled as she drew a card.

Shido did the same and wondered if it was the right card. He wasn't sure if she picked an offensive card or a defensive one.

"The two monsters are currently gazing each other's. It was an intense air battle, but who's going to win it? We will know it at the end of the fight," Paruko said.

Gallows frowned, thinking, _Did she pick an offensive spells, or a protective one if I attack? And what about Shido, did he pick one to counter her? Dammit. I have to fight and be vigilant about it._

Gallows moved his hands forward and concentrate darkness energy in his claws. It formed a small ball of energy, but he never expanded it, _I need to focus my power in this small ball._ He thought.

Phoenix took a safe distance, ready to dodge it while he summoned blades looking like his feathers, ready to throw it at the darkness dragon.

Gallows threw his dark energy ball and Phoenix did the same with his feathers. Both wondered if a shield will appear to protect each other's, but nothing occurred and they were both hit as they lacked time to dodge it. Phoenix exploded while Gallows covered his eyes and felt the blade piercing his skin and bones.

The two panted painfully, but were still ready to fight. Shido and Kazane reacted at the same time.

"I cast! Guillotine Gutter!" Shido yelled. A green spinning blade appeared and tackles Phoenix chest and sent him away.

"I cast! Pillar Of Fire!" Kazane yelled. A pillar of fire burned Gallows and his body was completely black.

Phoenix broke the spells and returned in the match with a deep wound on his chest and some blood falling on the ring.

As for Gallows, his body was burned and his bones had a few cracks where the feather blades pierced him. A black liquid felt from his chest.

The two monsters glared at each other's, knowing the end of the match will be soon.

"The match seems already in the end. This one is father than I expected, but they are really fighting with everything they have," Paruko said. She commented, "It's also the first match when a monster is bleeding."

Gallows tried guessing what the next course of actions should be, _I don't know. Sha. Sha. Dungeon World isn't a world with predicable monsters... Just like Darkness Dragon world. I think I have to use everything I have for this last strike._

Phoenix also thought of his next course of actions, _I think he's going to give everything he has left, so do I then._

Shido and Kazane checked the time remaining to pick their next card, 45 seconds left.

Gallows charged toward Phoenix and was close to him when the giant bird flew away. He tried hitting Phoenix with dark balls, but Phoenix dodged them. Gallows remained behind Phoenix to make sure he wouldn't have an opportunity to attack.

 _He's behind me. I cannot turn around and attack or he's going to defeat me._ Phoenix thought.

The chase continued and the time was going down before time to draw the next spellcard came.

Kazane yelled, "Phoenix! Do a barrel roll!"

"Sha?" Gallows asked.

Phoenix did a large barrel roll and was now behind Gallows. Gallows gasped when he realised he was now the one being chased. Phoenix summoned feather blades and threw them at Gallows. The dark dragon was hit on his back and lost altitude. He grumbled painfully as he landed on the ground. He saw he was going to fall outside of the ring.

 _Dammit._ Gallows thought. _I cannot lost that way. That wound is... too deep. Can't focus on flying._ Gallows landed outside of the ring, a small pool of his dark blood spread on the ground.

"The match is over! The victorious are Kazane and Phoenix!" Paruko announced.

Everyone cheered while Shido healed his buddy of his wounds, just like Kazane did.

Gallows turned back in his mini form and flew higher. He then flew away, _if only I could have fought with my full power, but no. I can't because of Azi's order._ He turned toward Shido, _At least I could have fought._ Before looking forward with a smile on his eyes, _I needed that. Sha. Sha. Sha._

Kazane grabbed Phoenix who turned back in his mini form, "We did it!"

"That was thanks to you my lady," her buddy replied.

The two walked outside the ring after she waved at everyone.

Gao and Drum watched the battle as their time was coming closer. Hanako and Halbert did the same thing as they grew more nervous. The matches continued and continued until it was finally their turn.

The siblings looked at each other's with a smile. Both were nervous as it was against each other's, but gave a small nod.

"You four. Do your best," their mother said in encouragement.

"No matter who wins, it's not important as long as no one is hurt," their father said.

Tenbu added, "This will be a good way to see who you both progress."

The four nodded and walked toward the arena. Eventually, they split apart.

"Gao," Hanako said. Gao turned around and saw his sister giving him a thumb up, "Let's do our best."

"Okay. Show me how good you are sis," Gao replied.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 73.

Next chapter: Sibling Duel.


	74. Chapter 74: Siblings Duel

AC: Hello everyone. I've seen the recent episode of buddyfight and there is one thing I understand from Rouga flashback. I'm almost certain that this isn't a reboot.

The show just did something anime often does when a character isn't used for a while, the characters don't talk about it just like Axia, Kiri, Drum and etc. in this season. If Drum return in the show, then they will probably talk about him and his previous action, with some inconsistencies, telling me that the main writer of this season isn't the same than the previous one.

* * *

Drum climbed on the ring just like Halberd as they observed each other's.

Drum checked his drill and lightly smiled when he saw it was working pretty well after the check-up he did yesterday, _I am fighting Halberd now. It's... It will be the first time I ever face him in a fight. Even in training, I didn't fight against him, so I have no experience against him, just like he doesn't against me._

Halberd raised his shield and held his halberd by his side, observing Drum, _He must be thinking of a way to fight me. We never fought before, but I know his fighting... But when he will change form, that's where it will be difficult._

"It's soon time for the match. We have Gao and Drum fighting against Hanako and Halberd. Those two siblings are surely ready to give everything they have just like their buddies!" Paruko guessed, knowing she was right.

Noboru watched Gao and knew he had to say something. He had been silent for a while, thinking about the fact that he was moving soon. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Gao! You better win! We have to fight against each other's so I can prove you that I'm better than you!"

Gao turned toward him and gave a thumb up.

Ironchain watched the Drum and Halberd and internally grumbled, _Which side should I pick? Should I choose Drum side or Halberd side? He doesn't know I've forgive him and might find it weird if I yelled to Halberd that he can do it._

Cat Sith scratched the blue dragon hand with his claws.

Ironchain grunted, "You little-"

"You shouldn't stress out over it. Just encourage Halberd. You've forgive him right?"

Ironchain grumbled a few things before answering, "Yes little cat, but I didn't tell him."

Cat Sith had no time to reply when Paruko yelled, "Buddyfight!"

* * *

 **Chapter 74: Siblings Duel**

"Let's see what the son of Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII can do!" Halberd yelled before charging toward Drum.

Drum activated his thrusters of his drill and also charged. Halberd raised his shield and blocked the drill. Halberd stood his ground against the power of the drill.

 _That's a lot of muscles under his scales,_ Drum commented in his mind.

Halberd pushed the drill in the air and Drum deactivated it before he flew out of control. He ducked when he saw the halberd of his adversary and spun to counter with a kick, which hit the chest of Halberd, but it was protected by his armor and did little damage of the bulky dragon.

Halberd spun his weapon and charged. He swung his halberd with all his strength and pushed Drum backward. Each of his strikes was with everything he got and forced Drum to retreat while defending himself. Drum knew a direct assault would never work against Halberd and jumped away, taking a safe distance out of his reach.

"That's the end of the first skirmish and looks like Halberd has the upper hand. What's the next one result going to be?" Paruko asked.

Drum was about to charge, but Halberd was faster. Drum parried the halberd with his drill and continued as Halberd pursuit his assault. Drum slowly backed away under the assault of the older red dragon. Drum grunted, but dodged. Halberd lost his balance forward and Drum took his chance to kick. Halberd raised his shield and blocked it.

Drum continued and stroke with his drill and tried piercing the shield, but Halberd resisted the assault and always put his shield in the way of Drum. He tried to deviate the drill with his shield, but Drum kept his grasp firmly on his weapon, but failed to dodge a kick on his stomach and was thrown away. Drum rolled on the ground and jumped back on his feet. He frowned and tried finding a way to fight Halberd.

 _He's much tougher than I thought. I thought Jackknife was strong, but Halberd shield is slowing me down. Hum... I think I got it._ Drum grinned.

He charged at Halberd. He used his drill to block the older dragon weapon and jumped over him. Halberd aimed Drum, but he activated the thrusters of his drill and flew around Halberd. He flew behind Halberd, but that dragon turned his shield toward him. Drum slid under the shield and deactivated his thrusters. He grabbed Halberd tail and pulled him toward him. Drum kicked his adversary stomach and followed with a punch right on the jaw.

Halberd jumped out of Drum's range and raised his shield.

"Halberd!" Hanako yelled worried.

"I'm fine Hanako. The battle only begun," he replied.

Gao checked the time and saw the minute passed, just as Paruko told them. Gao and Hanako drew their spellcard.

Drum wasn't sure if he should change form against Halberd right now, but it all depended on Gao's decision.

Halberd also wondered if which spellcard Hanako picked, but trusted her decision against her brother.

Gao looked at his card, he thought of picking a card to transform Drum into another form, but he decided to use it now or he'll be too much predictable.

Drum charged and once again tried pushing the shield of Halberd away so he could strike, but it was a failure against a more experienced and strong dragon. Drum blocked the weapon of Halberd and dodged them, thinking of a way to pass Halberd defense.

Gao raised his card and yelled, "Dragoenergy!"

Drum felt his power rising in him and charged. He tackled the shield with his drill and the shield flew away and landed almost outside of the ring. He attacked again, but Halberd blocked the drill. Drum took his chance and violently punched the gut of his enemy and pushed him away.

Halberd was on his knee and painfully grunted as he covered his stomach. He saw Drum coming at him and rolled on the ground.

Hanako used her spellcard and yelled, "Draconic Destroy!"

Drum was hit by a powerful fireball and painfully yelled. It wasn't long before the effect ended and Drum painfully whined before he recovered, "That spell was tough," before he went on the offensive again.

"The battle between the two dragons is getting intense. Even after being hit violently by the spells, they are still ready for more!" Paruko commented with excitement.

Their weapon collided and Drum lightly grinned when he slowly took the upper hand. He hit Halberd a few times and pushed him around until the effect of Dragoenergy went off. Even so, Halberd was at disadvantage without his shield and Drum knew it. Halberd wasn't as good as parrying with his weapon than with his shield. Drum slowly pushed Halberd outside of the ring and was about to win when the thunder knight dragon lightly smiled and grabbed Drum's arm. He hit the red dragon snout of his knee and sent Drum flying at the other side of the ring.

Drum landed on his feet and grumbled painfully as he had a light nosebleed. He looked at Halberd who picked his shield back and was ready to continue fighting.

"The second minute is over!" Paruko warned them.

Gao and Hanako drew their spellcard.

Gao looked at the card he chose this time, _I hope this work. I know Noboru wants to fight me and I cannot lose._

He raised his card and yelled, "Drum, awake your inner power!" The card shined just like before.

Drum armor exploded into fragments and reformed into his samurai armor while his drill became a katana. "With the power of Katana world, I am now!" he spun his katana around his hand while a scabbard appeared in his other one and attached it on his flank, "The Great Dragon Samurai Drum!"

Noboru watched it and commented, "This again. I thought Gao would have picked a different one."

Drum charged and begun his assault, _With my Katana, my assault is weaker. I need to fight him another way than right at him._ He thought as his blade bounced on the shield of Halberd without pushing him away.

Drum activated the thrusters and flew quickly behind Halberd before slashing the bulky dragon back.

He spun his katana and put it back in his scabbard.

Halberd felt his back lightly bleeding and grumbled painfully. He raised his shield and was ready to continue fighting.

Ironchain made up his mind, stood up and yelled, "Come on Halberd! You are stronger than that! You can win this! You will defeat Drum!"

Halberd heard his voice and turned toward Ironchain, _Ironchain... Thank you._

"This is an awesome fight! Drum is much faster in his samurai form," Paruko commented.

Drum prepared himself. He was ready to draw his katana and fight the other dragon.

Halberd opened his wings and flew toward Drum and pointed his weapon at him. Drum ducked and drew his katana to slash him. Halberd blocked it and landed behind Drum and hit him with his shield. Drum rolled on the ground and was still ready to keep fighting as he charged again. He tried piercing the shield of Hanako's buddy, but couldn't pass the defense.

Hanako's changed cards in her deck and was ready to use it, _Hang in there Halberd. We are going to win._

Gao noticed his sister changed spellcards and wondered what she had in mind. He already used his, so he had to count on Drum reactions and decisions if it was an offensive spellcard.

Halberd and Drum returned to the offensive and the sounds of the katana and the halberd colliding resonated in the stadium was the monsters fought with everything they had. Drum used his speed and tried to circle around Halberd, but the dragon knew that was Drum's strategy and focused on keeping him in his sight.

Drum changed strategy. He tossed his katana in the air, jumped over Halberd, grabbed his horns and threw him on the ground. Drum caught his katana and was around to use it when a green dragon shield blocked his assault and broke his balance. Halberd hit the snout of Drum with his shield and pushed him away. Drum landed on his back and quickly returned on his feet.

"The battle is intense, but Drum is starting to get tired while Halberd is still ready to fight. Drum has been moving all around while Halberd made sure not to exhaust himself," Paruko commented.

He knew the only way to win was to throw Halberd outside the ring.

 _I'm starting to get tired, but not Halberd._ Drum thought. He tried finding a way and grinned when he got an idea, _I have to give everything left in me._ He charged once again with everything he had and when he was closed, he stroke to the left of Halberd and when the shield blocked it, Drum breathe fire at Halberd face.

Halberd painfully grunted, but blocked Drum's following attack, but the next one threw the halberd away and left the bulky dragon with his shield only. Drum slid under Halberd and used his tail to break his balance. He didn't lose a second and activated the thrusters of his katana and talked Halberd back.

 _I only have a few seconds and it's my only chance!_ Drum thought. He realised he was outside of the ring and threw Halberd down.

Halberd opened his wings to fly, but his back hit the ground before he could take flight.

"Halberd is outside the ring. The winners are Gao and Drum!" Paruko declared.

Drum returned to his mini form and raised his small claw in the air while Gao gave a thumb up at his sister.

Halberd joined Hanako and tapped her back, "I'm alright." He said after she healed him.

She then tell her brother, "You two were great! Big brother, you have to win the tournament!"

Gao gave a thumb up and replied, "Of course I'll win!"

Their parents acclaimed their children with what they gave in their match and their buddies. Their friends did the same and their buddies too.

Noboru smiled at the thought that they will fight against each other's before he had to leave Tokyo, _We will have our match my friend and I'm going to show you that I'm better than you._

As Halberd returned to his seat, he looked at Ironchain and they said nothing. Ironchain lightly turned his head, but let out a small smile.

Halberd put his hand on his chest as he sat and hold a tear that wanted to come out, _He... doesn't hate me anymore._ The red dragon felt great relief, even if their friendship wasn't restored yet.

Hanako noticed it and smiled, she was glad Halberd was that happy. She checked her deck and thought, _Maybe I'll be as great as big brother one day._

Two dragons were sitting on the roof of a building and were pissed off. The Thunder Knights were eating some fish and they looked at each other's.

"Damn. This human city is much bigger than expected. I wonder where that traitor is," he crossed his arms.

"Sensei... Maybe he's in another city," the other one replied.

"No. I can still smell a small hint of his stench, but I cannot locate him," the sensei replied.

"Sensei... I'm thinking about it and... maybe it's not a good idea to keep doing this. If Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII found out-" he was cut.

"He won't. We will continue until we find him."

The apprentice looked down and said nothing, _Dammit. If I knew it would end up that way, I wouldn't become a thunder knight. I wonder how my little brother is doing. I'm pretty sure he came back. What would he say when he realised I'm trying to kill his friend._

The other one was looking at the city and frowned, "Where is he? I have to restore the name of the Thunder Knight. No matter what."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 74.

Next chapter: Dragon vs Phoenix.

This is going to be Tasuku fight in the tournament.

Followed by: Tiger Vs Sunfighter.

Then: There Is More Than One Good-Bye.

Followed by: The Great Final.


	75. Chapter 75: Dragon vs Phoenix

Inside Tasuku's chamber, his alarm clock rang and woke him up, just like Jackknife who was resting on the sofa of the living room. Tasuku checked the hour and saw they had time to eat a big breakfast before they had to go at the stadium. The boy climbed off his bed and dressed himself in his usual clothes and walked toward the kitchen and prepared some eggs and toasts.

Jackknife flew by his side and asked, "Good-morning Tasuku. Did you sleep well?"

Tasuku smiled and replied, "Without any problem. You don't have to worry about me. I don't have nightmare for a long time now."

Jackknife nodded, but replied, "It still comes back from time to time and I don't want you to take everything on you Tasuku."

"I won't Jack," he replied to his buddy.

The green dragon smiled, "I know."

"We have to go at the stadium after breakfast and win our next match. Then we will be close to the final and have our battle against Gao and Drum," Tasuku said.

"If we and they continue winning," Jackknife warned him.

Tasuku chuckled, "We won't lose. We have no problem winning any of our matches. Our opponents were good, but not as good as us."

"Don't get overconfident. The next one we are going to fight defeated Gallows and Shido. You know Gallows is a strong opponent and a very resilient one. That girl knows when to use her cards at the right time. I remembered when I watched her matches," Jackknife scratched his jaw, "She was standing out compare to most of them and she has a buddy skill just like you Tasuku. She's the only one else who has one. Thinking of Yesterday, Hanako was also really good and its clear Halberd teaches how to use the spellcards well."

"I was really unsure if Gao and Drum would win or not," Tasuku said as the breakfast was ready and served it.

"Me too, so let's not assume we are going to win with ease, especially when it will become an air fight."

They ate their breakfast and flew for their next match.

* * *

 **Chapter 75: Dragon vs Phoenix**

Paruko yelled, "Welcome every for the next day of Buddyfight! Our fighters climbed the stairs and reached the quarter final! The days here are getting shorter and shorter, but I'm sure everyone is glad that the matches are now taking less time before they concluded. Today, our first match is going to be between the favorite team and one popular team! For the first match, let me present you the favorite team: Tasuku and his buddy Jackknife!"

Tasuku and Jackknife entered in the arena and people were acclaiming him and his buddy. Jackknife didn't like it when he heard a few of them talking about how cute he was and they would like to pinch his big cheeks.

 _That's why I don't like being in my mini form._ He said in his mind. He turned in his real form and flew in the ring.

"And his opponents are Kanaze and her buddy Bladewing Phoenix who gained popularity during their matches and her personality," Paruko commented.

Paruko and Phoenix walked in the arena. Phoenix turned in his real form and flew in the ring.

Kanaze smiled at Tasuku and said, "Hi Tasuku. I'm so glad I'm having a match against you. We are going to give everything we have to defeat you Tasuku and have fun among the way."

Tasuku smiled and replied, "We are also going to give everything we have Kanaze and will defeat you. We have a friend to fight in the finale you know."

"I also want to fight Gao and Drum, so I also have to win," Kanaze cheerfully replied.

Gao, his family and his friends were waiting for the match to begin. Gao stood up and yelled, "Come on Tasuku! You will win this match! We have to reach the final!"

"This match promise to be interesting," a voice said behind them.

Gao turned around and saw Troubadour sitting behind them.

"You again!" Drum grunted.

"Yes my friend," Troubadour replied nodding at him with a small smile.

"We are not friends," Drum replied. He was about to add something else when Tenbu pulled his snout.

Tenbu started to say, "Calm down Drum, the match is-"

Paruko interrupted him, "Buddyfight!"

Tasuku and Kazane activated their buddy skills and floated in the air while their deck case transformed into a star and a sphere.

Jackknife didn't lose a second. The helmet blade pointed forward ad flew toward Phoenix who flew higher. Phoenix closed his wings and threw metallic feathers at Jackknife. The green dragon closed his wings and let the gravity dragged him toward the ground. He opened his wings and passed over Kanade and flew until he was at Phoenix altitude before charging once again.

Phoenix dodged the assault of Jackknife and used his speed and agility to go behind Jackknife and pecked his back. Jackknife painfully grunted and whipped Phoenix face with his tail and took a safe distance. The two looked at each other's and tried finding a plan.

"This is a nice start in this battle between Jackknife and Phoenix. The time for the spellcards isn't coming in this aerial battle," Paruko commented.

It wasn't as exciting for the spectators than the battle between Halberd and Drum, but it was a high-speed fight. Jackknife charged once again, faster than before and closed the distance fast. Phoenix used his metallic feather and created a small spiky shield. Jackknife stopped and flew over it and tried slashing Phoenix with his claws, but missed. Phoenix countered with his feet and slashed Jackknife face.

The dragon flew away and had red marks around his eyes, missing it. Jackknife grunted and charged once again.

"Jack! You have to be over Phoenix!" Tasuku told his buddy.

Jackknife nodded and flew as high as he could just like Phoenix. Jackknife reached the ceiling first and descended toward Phoenix. His blade missed Phoenix, but tackled his chest and crashed on the ring. Phoenix wasn't out and countered with energy feather and hits Jackknife a few times before the dragon took a safe distance.

"Time to draw the spellcards," Tasuku and Kanade said as they drew their card from their deck case both wondering what was the strategy of the other.

Jackknife charged and tried tackling Phoenix, but missed and had to land on the ground before getting pecked on the base of his neck. Jackknife used the blade of his helmet and slashed as he turned around, but only cut a small portion of Phoenix tail.

"How dare you cut my tail?" Phoenix furiously yelled.

Jackknife didn't reply, but noticed there wasn't any blood. He just cut feathers and nothing else. He gasped when metallic feathers came to him and dodged them. Jackknife flew above Phoenix and charged with everything he had. His helmet blade hit the helmet of Phoenix and the sound of the blades colliding resonated. Jackknife flew away from Phoenix when he felt the wind shifting.

"Jack," Tasuku whispered as he tried to find a way to counter Phoenix, who had more abilities and speed than his buddy.

Jackknife looked at his opponent and thought; _I need to fight another way. Being over him isn't working anymore. What can I do?_

Jackknife dodged Phoenix when he charged at him and flew under his enemy and continued toward the spectators before he suddenly turned around and passed over Phoenix when he came back to him.

Tasuku checked his spellcards and wondered if he had to use it or not now or wait later.

Kazane watched with a smile the fight, but with her full attentions.

Jackknife was tackled at his chest and was pushed away. He grunted and grabbed the head of Phoenix and head-butt it, but his blade couldn't hit him with his head a little higher. He pushed Phoenix away and took a safe distance.

The two watched each other's quietly as they prepared to continue their fight.

Tasuku and Kazane drew another card and bot had two spellcards in their battle as they intensified.

Tasuku raised his card and yelled, "Day Of The Dragons!"

Jackknife opened his mouth and yelled as the power increased under his scales. He pointed his blade and charged. Kazane realised Phoenix couldn't dodge it in time and drew her spellcard, "Dungeon Explosion!"

An explosion hit Jackknife and the green dragon crashed on the ground and bounced on it, landing almost outside the ring. He stood up and was ready to continue fighting. Thanks to the spell card by Tasuku, the damage wasn't that intense.

Jackknife checked his wings before flying in the air again and charged at Phoenix. This time, Phoenix threw metallic feathers at him, but the green dragon dodged them and stroke, causing a large, but not fatal wound on Phoenix who lost altitude and landed on the ground.

"Phoenix!" Kanaze asked worried.

Phoenix stood up and took flight once again, "I'm alright. This isn't a large wound, but we are going to win this fight."

Kazane smiled and said, "Go and get him."

The two monsters flew higher and both were ready to fight. They gazed at each other's silently, trying to guess what the other's planned to do. Phoenix threw energy feathers at Jackknife, but the green dragon used the effect of the spell to charge and getting hit without the feathers piercing his scales. Jackknife knew the spell effect would wear off soon and close in the monster bird. He was close and managed to tackle his enemy, but Phoenix managed to keep his balance and bite the tail of Jackknife as hard as he could.

Jackknife turned around and opened his mouth, preparing a large fireball. When he threw him, Kazane used Divine Protection Of Shalsana and his attack was blocked.

Tasuku took his chance now that Kazane couldn't use a protective spell anymore and used his spellcard, "Dragon Breath!"

Phoenix was hit by a fireball and broke his focus. Jackknife took his chance to end the fight. He tackled Phoenix and crushed him on the ground, outside of the ring.

"The battle is over and the winners are Tasuku and Jackknife!" Paruko declared.

Jackknife returned to his mini form and flew by the side of Tasuku.

Kazane healed her buddy and said, "Don't worry. You were awesome."

"You were great too," he replied to her.

Kazane turned to Tasuku and said, "That was a fun match Tasuku. You and Jackknife are the best."

Tasuku smiled and gave a thumb up, "Thanks. You were great," he turned toward Gao and gave a nod to him.

* * *

The day ended faster than before and it was lunch time. Tasuku, Jackknife, Gao and Drum walked together on the road. Drum tried to ignore the fact that Troubadour was also with them.

"We reach the semi-final. If we keep it up, we'll join together in the final," Drum excitedly said. He raised his claw with a large smile.

"But you have to fight Noboru and his buddy tomorrow," Jackknife reminded Gao.

Drum nodded.

"If you are fighting your friend Gao, expect a possibility to lose," Troubadour commented as the only dragon in his real form, "You are surrounded by powerful friends after all."

"But I'm stronger!" Drum grunted at the dark dragon.

Troubadour chuckled, "But not the strongest, just as I am also not."

Drum fuminated, but took a deep breath to keep his calm. He remembered the story of the Purgatory Dragon and their sacrifice for the Dragon world.

"We are ready to right them," Gao told his buddy.

Jackknife nodded with a smile and added, "You have to give everything you have to win if you want us to fight in the finale."

"I'm getting excited at that thought," Tasuku added.

Troubadour stopped following them and said, "You can keep going. This is my spot," as he took out his instrument and prepared himself to play, "I wish all of you good luck and have fun."

"Bye," Gao and Tasuku said. Jackknife nodded while Drum did nothing.

Tasuku and Gao kept walking side by side silently with Jackknife and Drum close behind them. The silence ended when Drum stomach grumbled.

Drum chuckled, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Jackknife admitted.

"Okay. What should we eat?" Tasuku asked.

"Pudding!" Drum replied.

"Let's get some," Gao said.

Drum joyfully jumped and they went to eat.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 75.

Next chapter: Tiger Vs Sunfighter


	76. Chapter 76: Tiger Vs Sunfighter

Noboru walked toward the stadium with his buddy by his side. Quixote walked with his tamed dragon currently in his dog form.

The boy checked his deck and said in his mind what the effects of each spellcards were and when it would be the best moment to activate it. He then thought about Gao style and which spells he should expect him to use, but grumbled when he remembered that Gao could put some variety and took someone by surprised. He put the cards in the deck and sighed.

"Is there something wrong Noboru?" Quixote asked, turning his head toward him.

Noboru answered, "I'm trying to figure out a strategy to beat Gao. Today is the day to show him I'm better than him."

Quixote nodded, but wasn't satisfied by the answer. He lightly grunted and asked, "Anything else you want to talk about?"

Noboru didn't reply, _No. I don't want to talk about it._

"Today is the day you leave the city. You didn't tell any of your friends about it. Why didn't you say anything?" Quixote pressed the matter.

Noboru clenched his fist around the deck and didn't reply.

Quixote didn't press it more and waited for the boy to answer as they walked closer of the stadium.

Noboru eventually decided to answer the question, "Because I don't want Gao to be distracted during the tournament. He might have been worried about me or thinking about how I felt during his matches. He could have lost some of them because of that," he turned toward his buddy, "I also want to fight him at his best if I want to show him that I'm the best. Once it's over... I'll tell him the true."

Quixote smiled at the response, "Good. You are worried for your friends and you don't want to give Gao an handicap. Do not worry, I won't tell them anything until the match is over. When do we leave?"

Noboru replied, "18 P.M. I'm glad I'll have the time for the match and everything is packed."

"Noboru. Let's focus on the match only, then think about the rest when it's over like a warrior," Quixote suggested.

"I will," Noboru said. He felt relief telling his buddy about it and was now ready to defeat Gao with everything he got.

* * *

 **Chapter 76: Tiger Vs Sunfighter**

Tasuku and Jackknife joined Gao's friend and his family after reaching the final. Jackknife felt his wings being lightly painful after the fight, but it wasn't a complex one. Gao was already gone for his match against Noboru.

"You did great you two," Suzumi told him.

Tasuku chuckled nervously and replied, "We did our best Miss Suzumi."

"I appreciate the compliment," Jackknife replied.

"You seem hurt Jackknife. Maybe you need to cool off your wounds," Joker told him.

Kiri lightly giggled and added, "I'm sure you meet at the final. It's too bad my headache made me miss the chance to participate."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you and Joker would have climbed high in the tournament," Tasuku replied.

"That's right. Nobody can stand my cool and Kiri's coolness," Joker expressed before shivering, "There is just too much cool."

Kiri chuckled at his joke, _I'm so glad he's in a good mood now. I missed his joke when my head hurt like hell._

They sat at their respective place. The boy with blue hair thought, _I hope Gao and Drum win this match and we faced off during the final. This promise to be exciting if it is the case._

Jackknife saw his buddy getting excited by the thought of facing his friend. He smiled and was also nervous about the upcoming battle against Drum, if he won against Quixote.

"Hello there," a girly voice said. They turned toward the voice and saw Kazane and her buddy Phoenix in the hood of her shirt. She came by their side and asked, "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course," Hanako replied.

She sat with them, "Hello again Tasuku. I am happy I've found you here."

"Yeah... Why did you search for me?" he asked her.

"I enjoyed fighting against you. I knew you were of the buddy police force and you are clearly a nice guy with your friends here," Kazane answered.

"So you want to offer your friendship?" Jackknife asked.

She smiled, "Of course. It's always fun to have more friends with kind people like you."

"Even if she is your friend, you cannot offend Kazane in any way possible or you'll have to deal with me," Phoenix warned them.

Tasuku didn't comment, but saying that they were friends wasn't enough, but she was a kind girl, so he wouldn't close it.

"What about those two?" she asked as she pointed to Ironchain and Cat Sith arguing again.

"My buddies," Kuguru replied before sighting, "They are always like that... Almost."

"Hey!" a voice shouted coming at them while the match was about to begin.

They saw Zanya and Akatsuki reaching them, panting in exhaustion.

"What is it?" Tasuku asked.

Baku saw something missing, "Where's Tsukikage?"

Axia looked around and saw no one, "You're right. He's not here."

"Did you see Tsukikage?" Zanya asked, not hearing their comment.

"He wasn't there this morning and didn't leave any message," Akatsuki said, clearly worried.

"He's gone?" Jackknife asked surprised.

"Did you see him here?" Zanya asked looking around.

"It's not that easy to see a ninja Zanya, but I do not sense him," Tenbu answered.

"He never did that before," Zanya commented. He then ran outside of the arena.

"Wait big brother," Akatsuki commented exhausted before running after him.

They were now worried about it.

"Buddyfight!" Paruko yelled, interrupting their thought and watched the match, even if Tsukikage disappearance in the back of their mind.

Meanwhile, as the battle begun, Hinako, Kyoya and Azi turned toward the place the man was usually there.

They thought at the same time, _Tenchi isn't here._

They knew he had something in mind or might have taken action without them noticing it. Hinako wondered what his plan was. Tenchi was her most dangerous opponent for her future plans.

"The minute is already over and the best might come soon! Is Drum going to change form?" Paruko asked.

Drum pushed Quixote away and took a safe distance. He had a few bruises on his scales, but his wounds were minor. As for Quixote, his dragon had a few bruises and his armor was lightly dented by the impact of the drill when he failed to completely block it.

Gao and Noboru drew their card and gazed at each other's with a small smile.

 _Is Gao going to use a spellcard to transform Drum or not?_ Noboru wondered himself.

Gao watched his friend and thought, _He's ready to give everything to win this match. I already talked with Drum about our strategy._

Drum activated his drill and charged once again toward Quixote. He tried hitting the elf, but his drill was blocked by the spear. He tried piercing the guard, but the dragon jumped backward by the simple command of Quixote feet. Drum grumbled in frustration and prepared his drill.

Quixote dragon opened his wings and flew in the air, taking advantage of the sky against Drum.

Drum stayed on the ground and turned off the thrusters of his drill. He scratched the ground with his feet as he prepared for the fight.

Gao and Noboru prepared their spellcard, ready to use it at any time.

"Your buddy is good Gao. But mine has more experience in battles compare to Drum," Noboru commented with a teasing grin.

Gao also grinned and replied, "Drum is a powerful dragon Noboru and with me as his friend and partner, we are going to defeat you."

Quixote dragon charged at Drum. The red dragon jumped to the left and rolled on the ground before activating his thrusters and flying behind Quixote. Drum flew over the old elf and grabbed his helmet. He tried to pull him off his dragon back, but he failed when Quixote hit his snout and hit Drum's flank with his spear.

Drum landed on the ring and was ready to keep fighting.

"Dragon Spell!" Noboru yelled as he activated his spellcard.

Gao immediately reacted, "Blue Dragon Shield!"

The blue shield appeared and blocked the fire spell.

Drum was hidden in the smoke and charged. He tackled with everything he had the chest of Rocinante, the dragon of Quixote. Drum spun and hit Quixote with the side of his drill and threw him off his dragon. The old elf landed on his feet and Rocinante immediately flew by his side. He climbed back on him and pointed his spear at Drum.

"I am not going down that easily Drum," Quixote warned the dragon while Rocinante let out a grunt in agreement.

Meanwhile, Kiri stood up and yelled, "You can win this match Gao!"

Hanako did the same, "Win this match big bro."

The rest of the family did the same when Quixote and Drum resumed their battle.

Kazane didn't pick a side since the two were friends.

Kiri heard his cellphone ringing and answered, "Moshi Moshi," he recognised the voice calling him, "Dad! I'm at the stadium now and watching the match of my friend Gao," he nodded and gasped, "A-again?" his good mood went away. Joker noticed it and listened to the phone call, "But I made many friends and-... Okay. When are we moving? That soon! It's just in a few days dad," he was then depressed, "I'll prepare everything when I'll have to go," he hung up.

Joker asked, "So you are moving again?" knowing he never stayed long in the same town.

"Yeah. Dad had to move again for his job," Kiri whispered, looking at his new friends, unaware of what happened. He hid it with a smile as he continued watching the match, thinking how much he already missed Gao and the others. What was worse was the fact that Tsukikage was also missing. He couldn't help, but feel like a jerk to leave them behind with their trouble.

"Kiri. You have to tell them after the match," Joker warned his buddy before lightly tapping his shoulder.

The boy nodded, believing it was better he was honest with them.

"And remember that I'm your buddy," Joker added before one of his red eye disappeared, meaning that he was winking at him.

"Gao and Noboru picked their second spellcard of the match!" Paruko brought them back to the match.

They checked their card and were ready to use it at the right time.

Drum blocked Rocinante charge with his drill and countered by kicking the dragon face. Drum was hit by the spear on his chest and lost his balance. He felt on the ground and rolled to the left. He returned on his feet and activated his thrusters and flew in the air. Rocinante chased after Drum, but the thrusters of the drill was more powerful than the wings of the yellow dragon.

Drum deactivated his drill and turned around before reactivating it again. He charged at Quixote and aimed for the chest as the drill spun at great speed. He was about to hit when a blue dragon shield blocked his assault. Drum bounced on the shield and lost control of his flight. Quixote jumped off Rocinante and hit Drum's back and crash on the ground. Drum grabbed Quixote with his tail and threw him away before standing up.

A fireball appeared and it blow against Quixote. Rocinante returned by Quixote side and the elf climbed on his back once again.

Drum and Quixote gazed at each other's panting in exhaustion by the violence of the battle. Drum and Quixote clenched their wrist on the handle of their weapon and prepared for the final strike. They put everything they had and waited for the moment to strike.

Gao and Noburu checked how much time before they picked the next card and they had to wait for 20 seconds.

"It's over!" Drum yelled, activating his thrusters and charging.

Quixote remained on his position. When Drum was close, Quixote gave the signal to Rocinante and the dragon dodged to the right. Drum wasn't expecting it and continued forward. Quixote swung his spear with everything he had and hit Drum's snout.

The red dragon was thrown away and landed on his knee. Drum panted and tried to stand up, but lost his balance and remained on his knee.

"Looks like the victory will go to Quixote!" Paruko yelled with excitement.

"I'm... not done!" Drum yelled as he stood up, legs shaking with almost no more strength.

Rocinante walked near Drum and Quixote was ready to end the battle.

Noboru smiled in satisfaction. He yelled what he wanted to say as victory was in his grasp, "We surrender."

Everyone was silent in the arena.

Even Azi was taken off guard by what he heard.

"W-w-w-w-w-what? Why did you surrender Noboru? You were about to win your match!" Paruko yelled her question.

Noboru turned toward Gao and said, "Gao. I won the match against you."

Gao didn't reply and was still surprised.

"Why did you give up a battle you were about to win? That makes no sense!" Drum asked instead of Gao.

Noboru lips went down as he replied, "Because even if I win the match today, I cannot participate in the match of tomorrow."

Gao finally talked and asked, "Why?"

Noboru replied with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Because I'm leaving Tokyo today and I cannot attend the final even if I wanted too."

Gao said nothing, just like his friends who heard it.

Kiri gasped and put his right hand on his forehead, _Noboru is also moving away,_ He looked at his friends who were like Gao, surprised and hurt that their friend was leaving today.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 76.

Next chapter: There Is More Than One Good-Bye


	77. Chapter 77: More Than One Good-Bye

**Chapter 77: There Is More Than One Good-Bye**

After the tournament was over, Gao and Drum followed Noboru and his buddy outside of the stadium. It wasn't long before their friends and Gao's parents joined them and Kanaze. Kuguru tried asking a question, but Noboru told them to wait until they were at the park. He wanted to be away from a crowd walking outside the stadium.

Kiri was standing a little away from his friends, looking down and a little depress. He wanted to announce the bad news, but there was more than one for Gao and his friends.

Noboru guided them toward the park and sighed. He put his hands on his chest and felt sorrow just thinking of leaving his friends, but at the same time, was glad he could have done the last thing he wanted before leaving.

Noboru stopped when there were bench at the park and everyone sat.

Kuguru was the first to ask, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Noboru knew that question was the first he'll got, "It's because we were about to begin the tournament and I wanted to fight against Gao."

"You could have still told us," Baku replied.

"I know I should have, but I had trouble accepting the news myself and..." Noboru remained silent for a few seconds, trying to find the right words, but couldn't, "And because I wanted to fight you when you were at your best Gao. I wanted to fight you when you and Drum give everything you have and you did. I wanted to show you how strong I am and fell a complete victory or defeat in me, not an empty one when I keep wondering if I would have really won or not when you were at your best."

"And why didn't you tell us?" Hanako asked Quixote.

The old elf replied, "Because I respect the wishes of my buddy. It was the warrior inside of him expressing his desire to have a real battle against Gao and Drum, and I agree with his desire."

The monsters agreed with him, but the humans had more mixed feelings.

Gao's mother decided to intervene, "I think you did the right thing. I'm sure my son would also wondered how would that fight be if he was at his best," she turned toward the children, "This was what Noboru wanted the most before leaving. And you gave it to him Gao, so he can leave with less regret."

"It was still a jerky thing to do," Kuguru protested.

Cat Sith and Ironchain both disagree with her, which was surprising for them.

"You still should have told us. My big brother can fight with everything he has even if he knew. He would surely have done better."

Halberd put his hand around her, "It is hard to understand, but as a warrior myself, I can. You cannot be sure Gao would have been at best. He could even feel more pressure and be slower when he used his spellcards. It is all but possibilities of course."

Suzumi clapped her hands, "We shouldn't talk about this anymore. I think we should prepare something special before you leave... Unless you have to prepare your package."

Noboru smiled, "Everything is ready."

"Then come at home, I'll prepare the best meal you can eat before leaving," she turned toward Kazane, "You two are also welcome. More friends for Gao is for the best."

Kazane smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Azi Dahara and Kyoya waited for Troubadour to come and gave his report about Tenchi as he was supposed to watch him. They were back in the manor with no eyes to spy on them or ears to listen to them.

The lyrical dragon joined them in his mini form and said, "I came as you ordered," he bowed to Azi.

"Yes Troubadour. We want to know if you know anything about the actions of Tenchi or his intentions," Azi asked right to business.

"I tried listening to him when he was on the phone and his behavior, except when I was with Gao," the lyrical dragon chuckled nervously when he saw Azi glaring. Kyoya remained calm and gave a sign to continue, "It would have been suspicious if I remained at the same spot, so I moved with them and watched the match, but I always kept Tenchi in my eyes."

"What's the result?" Kyoya asked.

Troubadour frowned and said with all seriousness, "What he said on the phone was cryptic and worrying. He asked if something was competed and I know it's yes. And... he found a subject to test it. After this, he wasn't watching the match anymore."

Azi and Kyoya also frowned.

Kyoya commented, "So he made his move, but we don't know what it is. It's obvious it's about getting rid of your kind back to your world."

Troubadour added, "The only thing I'm sure, it's that it's one buddy monster that fought that day when he made his pick. I had no idea who it is sadly. He gave no name and he was gone the next day."

"We have to find what he wants to do and eliminate the threat," Kyoya decided.

"Even so, let's move on to the next phase officially. Maybe we can use the threat to our advantage," Azi replied with a grin, but wasn't confident in his own words, knowing all too well it could go wrong easily.

* * *

Zanya and Akatsuki returned to their home. They were both tired after running around town and searching for Tsukikage. They didn't find him no matter where they went and their morale was low.

"I hope nothing happened to him," Akatsuki commented.

"Tsukikage is a powerful ninja from another world, I don't think anything bad happened to him," Zanya replied to cheer him up.

Zanya stopped when he noticed something in front of the door. He saw a white scroll and picked it up.

"What is it big bro?" his little brother asked.

Zanya opened the scroll and frowned, "I don't know who wrote it, but this message was sent to me," he started reading it out loud so his little brother can hear it, "To Zanya. I'm sending you this message to warn you about my intention. You surely already noticed that I'm gone-"

"That's Tsukikage!" Akatsuki shouted.

Zanya frowned as he kept reading it, "Yes. It can only be him... but it's not his writing."

His brother checked, "You're right. It's different than his usual scroll."

"Maybe it's because he wrote it with his hands this time. Usually, it appears out of nowhere," Zanya commented before he frowned even more, but it was anger this time. He crushed the scroll in his hands and threw it on the ground, "How can he? That bastard!"

"W-what is it big bro?" Akatsuki nervously commented at his big brother sudden change of moods.

"He dears do this after everything we have done together! That selfish-" he took his deck case and threw it on the ground. The spellcards spread around and walked inside, "If that's what he wants, than I don't want to see him again!"

Akatsuki was silent as he took the cards and put them in the deck case. He looked at the scroll and picked it up. He read it, "You probably noticed that I'm gone. You don't have to worry about me," his face paled as he continued, "I took time to think after my defeat against Drum and I realised that you were dragging me down. You are too weak and preventing me to become stronger. You lacked talents in the spellcards-" Akatsuki stopped reading it as his mind told him in denial, _That's not him. It cannot be Tsukikage. He would never do that._

The boy took the scroll and entered inside, thinking it was all lies.

* * *

It was almost time for Noboru to leave. He was waiting for the train to announce its departure. His parents were waiting near the train while Noboru talked with his friends for one last time before leaving Tokyo for an unknown time.

Noboru's buddy let the boy talked to his friends alone, but remained by his side with Rocinante and quietly waited. The other buddies were also silent and let the humans spoke their last words.

Kuguru grumbled something she already said, "You could have told us sooner. I would have given you something you know."

"I would also offer you something," Gao joined her.

Noboru chuckled, "Gao. You already gave me what I wanted and I'm-" he decided to be honest and cut anything sarcastic. He was leaving after all and didn't want to leave any regret, "Glad you give your all in our buddyfight."

The boy smiled and admitted, "You beat me during the match. You don't have to tell me again. You would have reached the final if it wasn't from that."

"And don't forget it while I'm gone. Because we might have a rematch one day and we'll be truly victorious that time," Noboru grinned.

"Noboru. I hope you'll have fun and that you send us some news about yourself. You have our Facebook account right?" Baku asked.

"Of course. I'll tell you how I'll do without you with my buddy," Noboru said. Noboru checked the clock and realised it was soon time to go, "Look at that. Time is running out already," he turned toward Kazane, "Kazane. You better not think about taking my place. I'll be back one day."

Kazane nervously replied, "I won't. That's not my intention at all. I also wanted to be your friend."

Noboru chuckled, "I know, but we won't have time for that," he turned toward Gao, Baku and Kuguru, "Guys," Kuguru glared at him for a second before softening up, "I have to tell it to you now... Well... You're going to- I'm going to miss you... a lot."

Kuguru replied, "Of course we are also going to miss you."

Baku and Gao nodded with a sad smile.

Noboru cleaned his eyes from a single tear about to appear, he saw the clock and said, "It's time for me to go."

"Noboru! Don't forget to watch the final," Gao told him.

"Sure. Tasuku! If you lose against Gao, that means we are better than you and Jackknife. Think about that," Noboru told the boy.

Tasuku lightly grinned, "I don't intent to lose against Gao and Drum."

Drum jumped and replied, "Gao and I are going to win."

He turned around and walked toward the train. He climbed inside, but stopped midway as he turned around. He saw his friends waving his arms and telling him good-bye. He waved back at them before entering in the train. It wasn't long before the train rolled away. Noboru looked at the window and saw his friends continuing waving good-bye at him.

Noboru sighed when he couldn't see them anymore. His buddy sat by his side and told him, "Do not worry. You will see them again someday."

"I know," Noboru said, "But when?"

* * *

Kiri was back in his home and sighed. He never had the courage to tell his friends that he was also leaving soon. He didn't have any reasons to not tell them, but he was afraid to tell them. Deep down, when he thought of Gao, he felt like they already part away many times and each one was more painful that the other. He didn't know why, but it was painful just thinking about it.

Joker was by his side and pushed the cellphone in front of the boy, "You have to tell them."

Kiri looked at the cellphone and his hand slowly moved toward it. His hand trembled when it was near it. He eventually picked it, Gao was an important friend.

"-Moshi Moshi,-" Gao responded.

"Hi Gao... It's Kiri."

"-What is it Kiri?-" Gao asked concern.

"Gao..." Kiri took a deep breath. He felt the blade of Joker gently put on his shoulder. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but Noboru was leaving but... I'm also leaving soon."

"-What?-" Gao yelled surprised. "W-why?"

"Dad job moved elsewhere," Kiri explained as his eyes became humid.

"-W-when are you leaving?-" Gao asked.

"In a few days Gao," the blue haired boy answered.

"-Then we have to make sure to have fun after the tournament Kiri-" Gao declared.

Those kinds words made Kiri even more depress. He took a deep breath and replied, "Thanks..." he couldn't speak any more about it and suddenly said, "See you tomorrow."

"-Good-night-" Gao replied.

Kiri put the cellphone and cuddled Joker.

"You did the right thing Kiri, even if it's painful," Joker whispered to his friend.

"I... I know," Kiri agreed sadly.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 77 of Earth Battlefield.

Next chapter: The Great Final

Chapter 79 is when the main plot takes strength in the first step of a domino effect in three parts: The Upcoming Storm.

Chapter 80: The Lightning strike.

Chapter 81: The Thunder Strikes Tokyo.


	78. Chapter 78: The Great Final

Tasuku and Jackknife flew together toward the stadium. They didn't talk a lot together since Noboru left the city to his new home. Tasuku wasn't a very close friend to Noboru, but Gao was and it affected Tasuku. Gao wasn't in a bad mood when he called him before he went to sleep, but he wasn't sure if Gao was honest or not.

"Are you alright Tasuku?" Jackknife asked.

The boy turned toward his buddy and smiled, "I'm fine Jack. I'm just wondering how Gao's feeling right now. Noboru left and it was a good friend for him."

"I'm sure it will take some times for Gao to feel better, but I think we shouldn't be soft during the finals. Gao and Drum wants us to give everything we have," Jackknife told him.

Tasuku nodded, "Yes. Gao asked that yesterday. Noboru is going to watch this and we have to show him everything we can do."

"That's right," the green dragon answered.

* * *

 **Chapter 78: The Great Final**

Gao and Drum were waiting for Tasuku to come in front of the stadium. His friends and his family were already inside, waiting for the final to begin. Gao thought of his friend Noboru and also Kiri's news. He was lightly depress with his lips lightly pointing down when he thought no one was watching him.

Drum noticed his behavior and wasn't sure how to help him. He finished eating his last pudding, pat his belly with a smile and added with an exaggerate tone, "That was delicious. Now I'm ready to defeat Jackknife," he raised his small claws and pointed them toward the sky.

That put Gao out of his thought and warned his buddy, "Be careful. They are going to give everything they have and we have to do the same."

Drum nodded, "Gao. What's the plan for the final? We know Jackknife can transform into a more powerful form. If this happen, what are we going to do?"

Gao checked his card deck, "Maybe we should turn you into another form. What about this one?"

Drum checked and nodded, "This is good. Let's do that when Jackknife transform."

Gao put his card in the deck case and saw Tasuku and Jackknife joining them. They landed and the green dragon turned in his mini form.

"Hi Gao," Tasuku told his friend. He wondered if he should talk about Noboru.

"Hi Tasuku. You're here in time," Gao replied with a smile. "Let's give everything we got. Noboru will be watching us after all."

That answer made his decide not to.

"You two are ready for the final?" Jackknife asked.

"Yes. We are ready to win and defeat you," Drum replied.

The green dragon chuckled, "I wouldn't count on it."

"We'll see that soon," Drum declared.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! Today is the final for the first buddyfight tournament of Tokyo!" Paruko yelled with excitement in her mic.

Everyone in the stadium were also excited and also the people watching it at their home.

Paruko continued, "It is now time to meet our contestant for the best buddy fighter of Tokyo! The two kids are member of the buddy police force and fought criminals and protect the citizens for a while with their buddies, both dragons who are powerful and have many abilities that they didn't show to everyone yet. At our left, we have Tasuku and Jackknife, who are the fan favourite team!" People acclaimed them. "While on our right, we have Gao and Drum, two fighters who won by technicality, but recognised it was only that and wants to give everything they have for this final fight!"

Gao's family encouraged the boy and told him he could beat Jackknife and Tasuku.

Paruko said, "Drum and Jackknife are now on the ring."

Meanwhile, Azi, Kyoya and Hinako were watching the preparation for the match. The three were a little nervous with the absence of Tenchi with them.

Hinako was the least nervous, watching Gao and Tasuku. She knew both of them were good kid and saw their power with their spellcards. She checked in her pocket and slowly checked a deck case with spellcards with them, _I cannot be defenceless. I fear big thing are coming soon, but I know the buddy police force is ready to face them._

Azi and Kyoya didn't notice the deck case, but watched the four contestants.

"What do you think about them?" Kyoya asked his buddy.

"The boys are powerful. I can feel their power inside of them, but their buddy... Aren't strong enough to honor their power," Azi quietly replied.

"The Dark Core isn't affecting Gao yet," Kyoya commented as he put his fingers against his forehead.

"He is resilient, but eventually, it will begin," Azi commented.

"Is everyone ready?" Paruko said.

The four contestants gave a thumb up.

"Buddyfight!"

Drum and Jackknife charged. Drum blocked Jackknife blade with his drill and tried to counter with a kick, but the green dragon flew in the air and remained there.

Jackknife watched Drum and wondered how he should make his assault. He knew Drum was stronger than before, but also that he wasn't weaker. He thought of a plan and knew it would be useless if Drum changed form.

Drum didn't lose a second and activated his drill. He flew in the air toward Jackknife. The green dragon pointed his blade toward Drum and also charged. Their weapons collided and let out a loud sound before the two dragons turned around and charged again. Every time Drum attacked, he took a safe distance to turn around and continued his attack.

Jackknife didn't have that problem, but he took too long to increase his speed after Drum started turning around. Jackknife turned around after another assault and realised that Drum was out of his sight. He searched around and didn't see the red dragon anywhere. He knew he was above him and checked.

Drum dropped and kicked Jackknife snout. Drum was about to follow up his assault, but Jackknife recovered and punched his face. Jackknife spun around himself and whipped Drum's chest with his tail. Drum crashed on the ring and jumped back on his feet, almost outside of the ring. A mark of Jackknife tail appeared on Drum's armor.

 _He sure didn't go soft with that attack,_ Drum thought.

"That was a fantastic start! A minute already passed and it is time to draw their card," Paruko warned them.

Gao and Tasuku drew their card. Tasuku wondered what card Gao picked. He looked at his friend and decided to wait and see.

Gao looked at the blue haired boy and lightly smiled, he knew that Tasuku was waiting to see which spellcards he drew.

"Let's not make them wait Gao!" Drum said.

"Drum, awake your inner power!" The card shined.

Drum's armor started to reshape and changing colors while the drill became lightly smaller and lighter in Drum's arm. Once the transformation was completed, he proudly stood in front of everyone. The crowd watched Drum in his silver and purple armor. His silver helmet had two golden lightning with his red cape on his back, lightly floating by the remaining of energy dispersed.

"I am Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon! A warrior with the power to strike the enemy down and protect those in needs!"

Halberd watched it and had his mouth lightly opened, "Is that... even possible? It takes years of training to use the power of the thunder knights."

"Do not forget Halberd, that Drum has the power of the Fang Slade clan and it is in their power," Tenbu warned the dragon.

The red dragon lightly smiled while Ironchain turned toward his friend with a small smile, but didn't know what to say or if he could use this to apology. The battle continued and the moment wasn't there.

Drum prepared himself for Jackknife assault.

Tasuku smiled and showed his card, "We can do the same remember." Gao gasped, forgetting it in his excitement, just before Tasuku said, "Jackknife! Thunder Storm Mode!"

Jackknife was now in his purple armor with his blade ready to charge electricity at any time to strike against Drum.

"That incredible! Drum isn't the only one who can magically change his armors like a magical girl," Paruko commented.

"Don't compare us to that!" Drum furiously yelled while Jackknife frowned. Drum focused once again at his fight and commented, "I'm feeling like we are reliving a little last year."

"Exactly, but you are in your thunder knight form," Jackknife replied.

 _So I have to use my special ability when I'm sure Jackknife cannot absorb it to counter against me. Good thing we are inside and it's a sunny day today,_ Drum smirked.

Jackknife charged, but Drum blocked with his drill and spun around the green dragon and slashed his back before he flew out of the drill range. Drum grunted when he realised his attack wasn't deep at all and only a slip of blood came out of Jackknife back.

Jackknife was in the air and waited a few seconds before charging again. Drum was ready to block the blade, but Jackknife caught the portion of the drill that wasn't spinning with his legs and dragged the red dragon in the air.

Drum looked down and saw that the ring wasn't below him anymore, "H-Hey! That's not fair!"

"Drum, you cannot fly and I'm using it against you, it's fair," Jackknife replied.

"Drum!" Gao yelled.

Jackknife let go of the drill and Drum felt.

"The battle is over Gao," Tasuku commented.

 _I won't lose like that... No. I won't lose at all!_ Drum furiously thought.

He threw the drill toward the ground and made it spun as fast as it could. He then used his cape to slow his fall and try to go toward the ring as he wasn't that far from it. Drum nervously hoped his crazy plan worked. By miracle, the drill pierced the side of the ring and let out a place where he could land. Drum then landed on the handle and the drill remained in the ground, saving the red dragon from losing the fight because of gravity.

Drum sighed as he jumped back on the ground and picked his weapon.

"That was an awesome safe from Drum and the battle isn't over yet!" Paruko commented with excitement.

"You hear her Tasuku. We are not going to lose," Gao said as he drew another card, just like Tasuku.

"Jack and I will be victorious Gao," the blue haired boy replied.

"It was impressive Drum, but that won't help you defeat me. You are just winning some time," Jackknife commented.

"No. I'm going to be victorious Jackknife," Drum waited for Jackknife to come.

Jackknife charged. Drum smiled and raised his sword, "Let the lightning storm my drill in the name is justice!"

A lightning stroke on the drill and charged up with electricity inside. Jackknife was too close to absorb it and tried slashing Drum with his claw, but the red dragon slid under him. Drum turned around the moment he saw Jackknife tail and pointed his drill before released all the energy it absorbed. He hit the back of the green dragon. Jackknife painfully screamed before crashing on the ground. He tried moving his body, but it was too painful for Jackknife and had to wait for the electricity to subside on the ground.

"Is it over?" Paruko wondered as she observed Jackknife not moving, but still breathing.

Drum frowned and charged when he saw Jackknife tail moving. He jumped in the air, ready to knock the dragon out with the pommel of his drill.

"Green Dragon Shield!" Tasuku yelled.

Drum hit the shield with his sword and lost his balance. Jackknife eyes opened and saw Drum unbalanced. He charged with his blade and slashed Drum chest, piercing the armor and letting the red dragon bleed a lot.

"Draconic Medic!" Gao yelled, closing the deep wound.

Drum stood up and felt better, but weaker with the blood lost, "Thanks Gao."

Drum prepared himself to continue the fight and end this battle once and for all. Jackknife seemed to think the same way.

Drum once again charged his sword with electricity and preparing himself to strike at any time. Jackknife knew that if he was hit once again, he would be knocked out for good.

Jackknife charged, but Drum dodged the blade and didn't counter immediately, when he saw Jackknife looking into his eyes. Jackknife continued his offensive and Drum blocked and dodged everything coming at him.

 _It's easier to dodge them... I guess my attack still slow him down,_ Drum thought.

The battle continued and Drum didn't get an opportunity to use his special ability. The red dragon dodged and tried to hit Jackknife with his drill, but even if Jackknife was a better in the air, he was experienced enough to fight on the ground. It continued until Drum managed to dodge an attack and took an opportunity to use his special ability. He charged his drill and fired a blast of electricity when Jackknife had his guard low. The blast flew closer to the face of Jackknife, the green dragon turned his face toward Drum with a grin. The red dragon realised his mistake when the helmet of the green dragon absorbed the lightning coming at him.

Jackknife flew in the air and charged at Drum, he fired the blast of electricity when he was close to Drum.

The red dragon yelled painfully as he was electrocuted and continued until he felt on his knee. Smoke flew around his scales.

"Looks like the match is almost over," Paruko said.

"It's... not over," Drum grunted as he stood up. He glared at Drum and took a step forward, when his eyes lost his focus and the dragon lost consciousness.

"The battle is over! The champions of the ABC cup are Tasuku and Jackknife!"

Tasuku smiled while his buddy gave a thumb up before turning back to his former self. Gao used his healing card and Drum opened his eyes.

"Dammit. We lost Gao," he commented before turning in his chibi form.

"It's alright," Gao replied.

Paruko waited for Tasuku and Jackknife to join her as she held the ABC trophy in her hands. Once they were near her, she said, "And now. Let's welcome the woman who allowed monsters from other worlds to come and live here in peace with us and one of the creators of the buddy police force, Hinako!"

Hinako came in the ring with the ABC trophy which seemed to be made of gold. Hinako had a microphone and said, "Hello Tasuku and congratulation in your victory."

"That's nothing really," Tasuku replied a little shy by her praise.

"I am honored by everyone performance in the tournaments and I want to congratulate every participants who accepted to fight in the tournament. It wouldn't have been possible without any of you. In a competition, there is only one person who can have the first place, but everyone gave their best and that's what's important. As for you Tasuku, you obtain victory thanks to your strategy and Jackknife... It was thanks to your skills and chemistry with your buddy that you achieve victory. This is why I give you the ABC trophy," Hinako gave it to Tasuku and smiled, "Congratulations."

Tasuku took it and replied, "Thank you."

The boy walked outside the ring and after an ending comment from Paruko, everyone returned to their home.

Gao's family invited everyone to celebrate the victory of Tasuku with Drum being a little grumpy, that was until he ate pudding and everything was better for him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 78.

I know it's a little abrupt as an ending, but I didn't have anything else to write after the tournament and I don't want to bore you.

Next chapter: The Upcoming Storm.

Chapter 80: The Lightning strike.

Chapter 81: The Thunder Strikes Tokyo.


	79. Chapter 79: The Upcoming Storm

The morning slowly came. Drum and Gao slept in the bed. The mini red dragon was snoring loudly, but Gao wasn't bored by it. Eventually, the alarm clock rang and the two woke up. Gao pushed Drum out of the bed by accident.

"Ouch! Watch what you're doing Gao?" Drum grunted.

"Sorry," Gao nervously chuckled.

Drum replied back, "Don't sorry me. You kick my face out of the bed!"

Gao grumbled and stood up, "It's not my fault, but I still apology."

"So your saying it's my fault?" Drum asked.

The two said nothing before chuckling.

"That was a stupid argument," Drum admitted, "It wasn't your fault."

"You're always grumpy when the clock ring. Anyway, we have to get ready for school," Gao said as he dressed himself.

Drum did the same as he grumbled, "I hate school."

"It's not that long for you."

"I'm lucky to be born as a dragon."

Gao picked his deck case and the two climbed down the stairs. Gao stopped when his head suddenly started pounding while the Disaster core lightly shined with his crimson red light, "Urgh!"

Drum stopped and turned around, "Gao?" He saw Gao putting his hand on his forehead, "Gao!" He climbed by his side.

"I'm fin-e," Gao painfully replied. He climbed down one stair when the pain suddenly increased. He lost his balance and tumble down the stairs.

Drum was caught by Gao and felt down first with Gao landing on him. The red dragon didn't complain with the boy crushing him and instead asked, "Gao. Are you alright?" he didn't get an answer. He turned toward the boy and noticed he had his eyes closed, "Gao!"

Suzumi came first and saw Gao's left arm pointing at the wrong direction, "Gao!" she yelled rushing by his side. She asked his name again and Gao didn't answer, "Call an ambulance!"

Her husband came and the moment he saw Gao, he called them. Hanako yelled, "Big bro!" while Halberd and Tenbu dashed by the side of the boy.

None of them thought of using a healing spellcard while they panicked and Drum didn't try to move when he heard Suzumi calling an ambulance and learning that his arm might be broken, _Gao! Hang in there!_ He thought with fear beating strongly in his heart.

* * *

 **Chapter 79: The Upcoming Storm**

Tasuku and Jackknife joined his friends at the rooftop. He saw Baku, Kuguru, Ironchain, Cat Sith, Kiri and Joker eating together. Kiri was a little farther away from his friends as they ate. Everyone appeared to be worried.

"Hello," Tasuku said waving his hands at them.

"Hi," they replied.

 _Maybe Noboru absence is noticeable now,_ Tasuku thought.

Jackknife asked, "Where's Gao and Drum?"

The blue haired boy noticed it and was a little worried.

"We don't know," Baku replied.

"We didn't see him in class," Kiri added.

"And we didn't see him coming at school and neither his sister," Kuguru replied.

"Didn't see Drum or Halberd in class," Ironchain added that information, which wasn't calming them.

Baku cellphone rang and answered it, "Moshi Moshi... Yes- What? What happen to Gao?"

Everyone turned toward him and were worried.

Baku face paled before he said, "We'll come to the hospital once class is over," he hung up, "Gao is unconscious at the hospital. He tumbles down the stairs after he got a headache."

Their face also paled.

"Gao," Kiri whispered as he clenched his hands in worrisome.

"We have to see him," Tasuku decided.

"He's stable in the hospital but we should see him now anyway," Baku said.

Jackknife sighed and knew he had to say the thing that would anger them, "We should wait after school. We shouldn't risk being in trouble if he's no awake. We still have school."

"But we can't just stay here and do nothing," Kiri replied.

Jackknife sighed again, but held his stand, "Gao wouldn't want any of you to be in trouble and his family is already by his side."

Tasuku gave in, "Yeah. He wouldn't, but we are going at the hospital after school."

"Yes," Jackknife replied.

* * *

The Mikado's family stood around the bed where Gao still remained unconscious after the incident with his arm held in a plaster cast. Drum sat on a chair near the bed and scratched his arms nervously. He was kinda glad Gao wasn't really hurt that bad. His arm wasn't broken, but it will take a while to heal. Halberd stood by the side of Hanako and whispered, "Gao's alright. You're mother said he'll get better soon."

 _Gao. If only I could have done something. I could have, but I just let him felt on me,_ Drum worryingly thought.

He heard loud footstep and saw Gao's friends and their buddies.

"Gao!" they yelled.

Suzumi frowned, "Don't yell. You are in a hospital."

"Sorry," they replied.

The humans surrounded the bed while their buddies remained behind.

Jackknife looked around and asked, "Where's Tenbu?"

Halberd pointed outside the room, "Near nurses."

They saw Tenbu flying after one nurse, "Wait young beauty. I cannot unseen the wonderful radiance of your soul in your uniform," he saw another nurse passing by, "Hello my lady. Can I ask for your name please?"

"Hey! Gao is wounded!" Drum yelled at the old dragon.

Tenbu flew back in the room, "Sorry. But it would have been worst if I ceased being myself."

He kinda had a point, but his point was still really weak.

"What happened?" Tasuku asked for more detail.

Drum resumed what happened, "When we started climbing down the stairs, Gao had a headache, but when he tried to climb down one more stair, he tumble down. We don't know he got a headache, he was fine when he woke up, except from pushing me off the bed, but that's about me."

Kiri realised it was a little like him, _Did I give what I have to Gao?_ He asked himself with some guilt, _I don't know._

Drum turned toward Tenbu and asked, "Do you know why he had a headache?"

Tenbu lightly twitched when he was asked and coughed. Everyone thought he saw a very pretty nurse with his head looking at the door, "I don't know," _I cannot tell you._

Drum grumbled and quietly looked at Gao.

"Do not think it's your fault Drum. You picked the best decision," Halberd told Drum.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because it's not possible to know if where you would end," Halberd replied. He then focused on Hanako who was still crying a little.

 _He's right. If I was in my real form, but over him, I would have crushed him,_ Drum thought.

"I hope he'll get better soon," Kuguru commented.

It was then that Suzumi gasped, "Wait. Why didn't we think of it? You can use your healing spell cards on Gao right?"

Baku took out his spell card and used it. The body of Gao shined, but there wasn't any major change. Ironchain walked closer and sniffed the boy, "I think it works even if he's not conscious. I don't smell anything bad in his arms."

That let a huge wave of relief in them.

"That's good news. I was so worried," Takashi said as he picked and held the hand of his wife.

Hanako picked her buddy hand and smiled, "I'm so happy big brother is going to be okay."

Halberd nodded.

Tasuku lightly smiled, "I'm glad, but I'm worried about how he suddenly got his headache."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Jackknife agreed.

"Do you think it's like me?" Kiri asked.

"Maybe. But I'm 100% sure it's not your fault. If I'm wrong, I'm going to melt right now," Joker said. He stood there without moving. He eventually nervously looked at himself and sight in relief, "I'm not, so don't worry about it."

That brought a small smile on Kiri.

Tasuku whispered, "I hope you get better soon Gao," his cellphone then rang. He answered it, "Moshi Moshi. Ah- Commander I. Sorry if I'm not on duty right now... Gao was wounded and I came to see him-" Tasuku nodded, "I'm coming right now," he hung up, "I got to go. There is a situation and we have to join Takihara and his buddy."

"Good-luck. We'll stay by his side," Baku replied.

Tasuku and Jackknife leaved the hospital. Eventually, it was starting to get late and Gao's friends had to return home and only the family remained by Gao's side.

Halberd looked outside and noticed that the sun was slowly fading away as the darkness came, but he also saw dark clouds coming to cover the sky and hid the stars for the night.

Takashi checked outside, "There is a storm coming. Everyone, we should return home now."

They turned around and walked away when, "Go without me please. I want to stay a little longer."

Drum was still by Gao side.

"You're going to get wet if the storm strikes," Tenbu warned the red dragon.

"Don't worry. I'm a dragon," Drum replied.

"Let's go," Suzumi said, "Don't come home too late Drum."

"I won't," he replied to them.

Drum was then alone with Gao, he walked closer and said, "I'll stay a little longer buddy, maybe you're going to wake up soon."

* * *

In the top of a skyscraper, the two Thunder Knights Dragons watched the sky darkening as the storm came closer.

"The storm will strike soon," one said.

"Sensei, we should find a shelter, it's dangerous," the other one replied.

"No needs for shelter. We are Thunder Knights and the storm isn't something that can scare us," the sensei replied.

"But I don't know how to control lightning like you. I'm just beginning controlling in my battle art," the other one replied.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how to control it soon," his sensei replied.

His apprentice wasn't reassure and was about to protest again when his sensei said, "Wait," his sensei sniffed loudly, "I smell Halberd stench and it's not weak," he once again sniffed and looked down, "Found it. Follow me," he then jumped from the roof to a small building toward the ground.

"W-wait sensei!" his apprentice followed him and jumped down behind him.

* * *

Takashi drove the car while the others were watching outside quietly with the window opened.

Halberd still held Hanako hand, "Are you alright Hanako? You know Gao's going to get better soon."

"I know," Hanako replied with a smile.

Halberd wasn't sure if her smile was honest or not, but knew enough about her, _Is she thinking about her older brother who passed away?_ He then smelt something he didn't like. He checked outside the window and saw two things converging toward the car they were in. Halberd tried to see what it was and when he saw their armor, he knew it was the Thunder Knights, "Takashi. Can you stop here please?"

"Hum- Why is that?" Takashi asked.

"I just need to go outside now," Halberd replied.

"You can hold it until we are home," Takashi replied.

"It's not about peeing!" the red dragon shamefully yelled.

Tenbu checked outside and saw the two dragons coming closer towards them, "Takashi. We should do as he said."

"Alright," Takashi answered as he pulled over.

Halberd climbed out of the car, "Sorry, but I might be late," before closing the door and walking away.

Takashi continued driving while Habako watched Halberd.

"Takashi. Something is going on," Suzumi said as she noticed Halberd was waiting for something.

"You feel it too?" he replied.

"Yes," Suzumi answered.

Halberd looked around as he slowly walked. He searched for an isolate place where he could confront the two Thunder Knights he saw. Sadly, he never got the chance when the two dragons landed in front of him in their real form, weapons out and pointing at them.

They were at the middle of the road and cars stopped and some collided. One of the Thunder Knights looked around concerned while the other one had his gaze fixed on Halberd.

The red dragon didn't like the way they were looking at them and the crowd that slowly assembled around them. Halberd recognised both of them.

The first one was Thunder Knights, Double Flail Dragon. He was a gold dragon with silver eyes, pale yellow wings and underbelly while the red of his scales were pale golden. He wore a silver armor and helmet while his two weapons were red and silver Flail.

The other one was Thunder Knight Silver Chain Dragon. Halberd was surprised to see that blue dragon with the Thunder Knight armor thought. He had pale blue eyes looking uncertain of their presence there. He wore a silver armor with white fur around his neck and a long red cape on his back. His weapon was a long silver chain with a lightning decoration at the extremity of the chains.

"What are you doing here in your true form? It's ille-" Halberd was cut when the Flail smash near his face.

"That isn't something you should worry about Halberd!" Flail grunted at him before showing his fang, "It tooks a while to find you, but you will receive the punishment you deserve for hurting the pride and honor of the Thunder Knights."

"Sensei," Silverchain tried to speak, but Flail glanced at him and nodded negatively.

"I know I hurt the honor of the Thunder Knights, but it was the right thing to do," Halberd replied.

Flail took one step forward him, "But the punishment was too easy on you. You're exile on Human world wasn't enough of a payment to reclaim what you made us lost. We will bring your head back to Dragon World."

Halberd knew he couldn't talk this up. He checked around and knew it was too dangerous to fight in the middle of the city, "I might have accepted this punishment before, but I will do everything to survive Frail. I have many people I hold dear in my heart and I will not hurt them by dying," Frail was ready to fight when Halberd raised his hand, "But I ask of you, that we fight elsewhere. There is way too many innocents here-"

"He's right," Silverchain replied.

Frail aimed at Halberd, but the red dragon dodged while the spot where he was had a hole, "Not a chance!"

 _He doesn't care about innocent getting involved,_ Halberd looked at the crowd, "Run! You might get hurt!" he yelled before turning in his real form and raised his shield.

Frail grinned, "It's time for you to die."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 79.

Next chapter: The Lightning strike.

Chapter 81: The Thunder Strikes Tokyo.


	80. Chapter 80: The Lightning strike

Ironchain and Cat Sith watched the television; sitting as far from each other's and said nothing to each other's. There wasn't anything interesting going on, but Ironchain made sure to watch anything except a show with cats on it, he had enough of Cat Sith here. The two were bored, especially Ironchain since there was a tournament and he wasn't even participating because Cat Sith also wanted it, but mostly because it was uneventful.

 _Drum's and the others are lucky to be in the Buddy Police Force,_ he thought.

Eventually, Kuguru came in with her cellphone and seriously said, "Okay, I'll change the channel."

"What are you-" Cat Sith asked when they saw the news.

In the screen, they saw, from the air, Halberd trying to make his stand against two dragons attacking him and not just any, Thunder Knights Dragons. Halberd was obviously in trouble.

"-As you can see, dragons from Dragon World are currently attacking another dragon and don't seem to care if there are people around them. So far, no one of the buddy police force is coming,-" the journalist said.

Kuguru thought, _Tetsuya is the only one who can do something as the Buddy Police Force since Tasuku is busy, Gao is unconscious and Tsukikage is still nowhere to be found._

Halberd suddenly jumped to the right and shielded a civilian from getting hurt before continuing to fight.

The journalist wasn't looking at the fight, but the camera when it happened, but it seemed he heard what the cameraman said.

"-There is a lot of destruction now and it-"

Ironchain turned in his real form when he saw enough of the localisation, "I'm going Kuguru!" before opening the door and dashing.

Kuguru and Cat Sith didn't have the time to say anything. It was then they heard the thunders and the storm begun.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man was watching the news with a large satisfied smile and his fingers crossed together, "Looks like something I've feared is happening right now."

Tenchi watched what was happening and said, "Looks like we don't need to take the first step, but let it getting worse," he took his cellphone and called someone, "How's it going with our... guest?... You should hurry up then, we have an opportunity and times are of the essence. The elections are beginning soon you know."

He hanged up and was satisfied by how things were turning out.

* * *

 **Chapter 80: The Lightning strike**

Halberd blocked the frails with his shield and jumped to the left before chains captured him. The red dragon back from them and checked around. He noticed there were innocent behind him and yelled, "We cannot fight here Frail!"

"Stop repeating the same thing!" Frail replied before he tried smashing the dragon.

Halberd blocked it with his weapon and yelled, "What you are doing isn't the way of the Thunder Knight!"

"You didn't follow the way of the Thunder Knight yourself!" Frail yelled.

He smashed to the left of the ancient Thunder Knight and a woman yelled when the weapon almost hit her.

The crowd realised how dangerous it was and were really running away, curiosity now gone over their sense of danger.

"Silverchain! Don't hesitate!" Frail ordered the blue dragon that wasn't really getting into the battle as he checked the innocent running away.

Silverchain threw his chain with less hesitating as fewer humans were present around them. He caught Halberd legs and pulled the red dragon on the ground. The golden dragon took his chance and spun his frails as he jumped in the air, aiming the red dragon chest. Halberd blocked it with his shield, grabbed the chain with his tail and pulled it. Silver chain lost his balance and felt on the ground while the red dragon swung his halberd and made Frail felt on the ground. The red dragon rolled on the ground and took a safe distance as he stood up.

 _I manage to evade that, but I don't know how long I can keep it up,_ Halberd thought in desperation. He looked around, _Where is the Buddy Police Force? They should have been here by now._

* * *

Tasuku, Takihara and their buddies watched the criminals put in jail with their buddies with handcuff around the wrist.

"We finally arrest them. They weren't easy," Takihara said with some exhaustion.

Jackknife had a few bruises on his chest while Card Burn had a few mark on his metallic body.

Tasuku and Takihara communication device activated, "-Tasuku! Takihara! Can you hear me?-"

"Yes. We hear you," Takihara replied.

"-We got a major situation elsewhere and you have to intervene now!-" Stella said seriously.

"What is it?" Tasuku asked as they received the coordinates.

"-Two dragons are assaulting another dragon in the middle of the streets and there is a heavy risk of civilians getting hurt or kill. I'm checking the news and it's Halberd who's trying to protect civilians. I already warned Tetsuya and Asmodai who are close, but might need reinforcements,-" Stella comcluded.

"Tasuku. Go there now with your buddy skills. I'll join you as fast as I can," Takihara ordered, even if it was what Tasuku wanted.

"Understood," Tasuku replied before flying away with Jackknife in his real form.

* * *

Halberd crashed against a car and the alarm rung while the dragon painfully grunted as he tried to recover from the blow. He had a mark on his breast plate where the frail hit him violently. Frail jumped in the air and was ready to strike Halberd head, but the red dragon used his shield and blocked his assault.

Halberd pushed his shield to the right and made Frail vulnerable to a counter strike. The red dragon tackled with everything he had at the stomach of the golden dragon and pushed him until they collided with Silverchain who was in the air. The red dragon jumped backward and raised his halberd when a lightning stroke his weapon and the energy remained on it. He pointed it toward the golden dragon and the blue dragon, "Return to Dragon world now and swear to never come back here if you intent to hurt the innocent!"

"Never!" Frail yelled back.

Halberd fired without hesitation everything his weapon charged, but Frail stood up and spun his frails and his weapons dispersed the lightning. Thunder resonated around them and some windows of the building surrounding them broke. The red dragon heard a few humans yelling and some of them screaming.

 _Some of them are wounded,_ Halberd thought to his horror. He spun his weapon and decided to end this as fast as he could. He charged, but silver chain caught him completely and felt on the ground.

"You drop your guard Halberd," Frail said with a grin on his face. He walked closer to Halberd and spun his Frail, "I'll finish you now and bring your head to Dragon World," before charging toward the red dragon.

"Halberd! I invoke you!" a voice yelled.

The red dragon disappeared to the Thunder Knights surprised. Frail turned where he heard the voice and saw Halberd on his feet with three humans by his side, of them much younger with a spellcard in her hand and a floating green dragon.

"What are you doing here?" Halberd asked.

"We were worried about you," Suzumi replied, facing the two dragons, pissed off.

"Are you alright?" Hanako asked, worried for her friend and buddy.

"I'm alright," Halberd answered when Frail charged.

"I won't let humans in my way and help you!" Frail yelled.

Halberd stroke, but the golden dragon slid by his side and prepared to hit Hanako. The girl yelled surprised when Takashi pulled her away while Tenbu stood protectively in front of the two as Suzumi spun and punched the snout of the dragon when he was close enough.

Frail took a few steps back and grunted, surprised that the human had punched him and didn't use a spellcard. He heard that humans were weak without their weapons, she hurt him.

Tenbu wanted to do more in the fight, but knew that picking his real form was out of question and wasn't sure if Azi Dahara had something to do with that or not.

Frail grunted, but focused at Halberd. He charged at the red dragon while Silverchain threw his chains.

A voice came from above and yelled, "It's been a while, but I won't let you do that!" chain appeared and spun around Silverchain own chain.

Ironchain landed behind Silverchain.

Silverchain said surprised, "L-little brother?"

Frail grunted when he saw reinforcements to aid Halberd.

"What are you two doing here? You are putting the city and the civilians in danger and hurting my friend!" Ironchain yelled.

Halberd heard it explicitly said that, _Ironchain. You really did forgive me._

Frail charged and tried to break the chain with his weapons, but Silverchain recognised the chain Ironchain was using and knew it wouldn't break. Frail hit it, the chain resisted, but Ironchain was thrown in the air and was hit in the gut by Frail before landing by the side of his friend.

"Don't listen to him Silverchain. We are here to reclaim the honor of the Thunder Knights," Frail said.

Silverchain nodded and said, "You heard why we are here," he threw the chains toward his younger brother. Halberd blocked it with his large shield while Ironchain slide to the left and grabbed on of Frail's weapon and pulled it toward him.

"You will be less tough now Frail," Ironchain said before dropping it on the ground.

Tenbu picked the weapon, "Don't mind me, I'm just passing," before flying away and secured the frail so the golden dragon wouldn't reclaim it.

Frail grabbed his remaining weapon with his two hands, "That won't be the case."

Frail charged aimed for Halberd legs. Halberd lowered his shield, but a silver chain appeared and grabbed Ironchain legs and broke his balance.

"Ironchain!" Halberd yelled.

"Don't look away!" Frail yelled in the air and aimed Halberd head.

"Blue Dragon Shield!" Hanako yelled.

The shield appeared and blocked the golden dragon assault. Frail was thrown away and landed gracefully on the ground, raising his weapon and charging it with lightning again.

Ironchain was thrown against a car before thrown into another one. When he was in the air again, he spun around himself and broke free. He immediately threw his chain before his older brother grabbed them. He grabbed his brother tail and pulled in toward him. When his brother was closed, Ironchain yelled, "This might give you back some sense!" as he punched Silverchain snout.

Silverchain crashed on the ground, but stood up fast and freed himself from his brother grasp. His snout was bleeding a lot, but that wasn't facing the blue dragon, "You don't hesitate to hit me... I didn't either."

He threw his chain toward his younger brother, but Ironchain was fast and ducked before throwing his weapon again and grabbed Silverchain wrist. Ironchain tried to pull, but his older brother resisted him.

Halberd lost his shield and blocked Frail assault with his weapon, charged with lightning like his enemy. The frail and the halberd collided with the great strength of the dragons.

The red dragon waited for an opportunity to attack again, but it wasn't coming. He also made sure he wouldn't try to hurt Hanako or her family again, but was relief that Tenbu was there and protecting them. He was suddenly hit on his jaw and flew inside a small shop and a cash register felt on his snout. His head was lightly bleeding as he stood up lightly confused just before he was hit by lightning.

Halberd painfully yelled, but he was healed by Hanako healing spellcard. He ran outside, yelled at the golden dragon before tackling his chest. He sent him away and threw lightning before Frail could recover. Halberd charged and tried to hit once again Frail, but the golden dragon quickly recovered and blocked it. Their weapon collided once again and the two furiously glared at each other's.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else and stop this destruction!" Halberd yelled.

"The honor of the Thunder Knights is far more important. We wouldn't have caused this if you let yourself die and accept your punishment with honor!" Frail yelled back.

Halberd grabbed the chest of Frail and replied, "I will not hurt Hanako's heart and I won't let anyone else hurt her until my demise!" he lifted Frail and threw him on the ground.

Frail stood up and overcame the pain as he prepared to continue his fight.

"I think this battle is over," Ironchain said as he brought Silverchain, chained with their clan chain.

Silverchain tried to free himself while Frail grunted furiously. He knew that Ironchain couldn't intervene in the fight.

"That's enough with this chaos," Tetsuya said with a small smile on his face, but taking the situation seriously.

Asmodai appeared near the two dragons and flexed his arms, "You've been having your way for too long in this world," he said.

Frail wasn't impressed by them and was ready to fight when he saw Jackknife and Tasuku coming toward them.

"That's enough of destruction," Tasuku yelled. He drew a card and said, "Surrender now and prepare to face justice!"

"You will not stop us from our justice human! And I didn't forget your treason Jackknife!"

The green dragon frowned and was ready for battle, when Card Burn flew by his side.

"Takihara said I should take the lead. He'll be here soon enough," Card Burn explained briefly.

Frail spun his weapon, ready to fight all of them, but even he realised that he couldn't win this battle, "I won't surrender."

Jackknife knew what to say, "Surrender now and we won't report this to Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII. You know that the Thunder Knights honor will be permanently destroyed if he's aware that you disobey his orders and almost killed innocents when you swore to protect them."

"And your even worse to drag my brother in this. He wanted to become a Thunder Knights, but you are destroying everything he wanted to be under your teaching. There is no honor in you, but only shame," Ironchain said.

Flair watched everyone and was thinking for a while. His tail slowly tapped the ground as he took a deep breath.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 80.

Next chapter: The Thunder Strikes Tokyo.


	81. Chapter 81: The Thunder Strikes Tokyo

**Chapter 81: The Thunder Strikes Tokyo**

"So? What will it be Frail?" Tasuku asked as he picked a card, just in case the golden dragon was trying to do anything.

Frail remained motionless except for his tail that continued to tap the ground. Eventually, he opened his hand and let his weapon felt on the ground, "I... surrender," he let himself go on his knee, as his anger slowly reduced. He whispered, "I brought shame."

Everyone sighed in relief as the battle was over. Jackknife looked around and realised how much damage was caused by the battle. The cars were completely broken, some buildings were also damaged, but he smelt blood in his nostrils. He knew humans had been wounded, _There will be heavy consequence this time._

Tasuku flew down and waited for Frail to take his mini form. He then put the cuff on his wrist while Tetsuya did the same with Silverchain. Once it was over, the buddies turned in their mini form and just before Takihara arrived. He walked out of the police car and realised how much destruction happened in a short among of time.

"I'm glad you did it," Takihara expressed his relief. He didn't want to see what would happen if it continued longer.

"Call ambulance, there are wounded people that might needs help," Jackknife warned Takihara and he pointed his claw toward the damaged buildings.

The man did that.

Hanako hugged Halberd in relief and said, "I was worried."

The red dragon smiled and replied, "I'm fine thanks to you Hanako," _I failed to protect the city,_ he thought as he looked around and fully contemplate the result.

"This is going to be a big report once everything is completely over," Takihara commented, "Commander I wants to see everyone involve right now."

"Does that mean Hanako too?" Suzumi asked.

"Yes," Takihara replied.

"Let's go," Suzumi said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police Station, Commander I was giving the reports of the events that happened in the city and the results. In front of his screen, the face of Hinako was present as she listened to the reports. Behind Commander I, Stella, Takihara, Tasuku and their buddies were adding some details that Commander I might forget or more details than the reports gave.

When the commander finished his report, Hinako talked, "-I think this is some bad news for us Commander I. The elections are coming and Tenchi is surely aware of this. What happened is really bad and this gives some ammo for Tenchi. I'll have to prepare a way to counter him. What will you do with the prisoners?-"

Commander I wasn't certain, "Well... They surrender because they don't want to put more shame on the Thunder Knights, but people want justice and we have to proceed with a trial."

"We cannot warn Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII without causing them trouble and breaking our words. If we do that, the next time monsters from another world pull something like that, they will not surrender," Jackknife warned Hinako and Commander I.

"It will be difficult, but we have to find a way to please every side," Stella thought.

Commander I thought about it and said, "I'll think of something. This is all."

"-Good. I'll leave this in your capable hand,-" she sighted before ending the communication.

Commander I turned toward the other's "Before you say anything, there is nothing for you to blame. We don't have a lot of Buddy Police Force and we cannot be everywhere, just like the Police Force."

"What's going to happen now?" Tasuku asked.

"I am not sure. For now, we should check if anything is missing in the report," Commander I replied.

He read the report and noticed nothing wrong with it.

"Why is he checking it again?" Tasuku asked Stella.

"If the report isn't good enough, we might have more trouble. We are a new Police Force and mistakes are not so easily forgiven or let go," Stella explained.

"Remember that tension between monsters and humans is present, even if we don't see it that clearly with Paruko entering in their business and forcing them to hold their thought," Takihara added his own thought.

Tasuku nodded and thought nervously about it.

"Don't worry Tasuku. Commander I, Stella and Hinako are both competent and will do the right thing," Jackknife said.

"Yeah," the boy then remembered something, "Stella. Did you find any lead for Tsukikage? He's still missing."

She nodded negatively, "I'm sorry Tasuku. I don't have any information about him. Zanya also told me to not search for him."

"W-what?" The men, except Commander I replied.

"He told me that he left on his own because... Zanya was too weak for a buddy," Stella nervously resumed.

Tasuku lightly gasped when he heard that while Jackknife was silent. Takihara and his buddy said nothing, but the man showed his surprise.

"W-why did it happen?" Tasuku whispered. He didn't know Tsukikage that much, but didn't expect that to happen or that Zanya didn't want to find him anymore, _Something horrible must have been written._

No one answered his quiet question. No one had the answer.

"Is there anything else?" Tasuku asked.

"No. You can leave Tasuku," Commander I replied.

The boy didn't lose a second.

"Tasuku wait!" Jackknife flew after him. He caught him, "Tasuku! Calm down!"

Tasuku kept walking at fast pace.

"Tasuku!" Jackknife asked.

Tasuku stopped and the little green dragon flew by his side, "I..." he turned toward his buddy, "Would it happen for us?"

Jackknife lightly smiled, _That worried him... I can understand why,_ "Don't worry Tasuku. I will never let you down. We are family after all."

Tasuku smiled, "Thanks," he replied as he felt better.

Tasuku walked again with Jackknife behind him as they headed toward the jail, _I have to speak with them._

Once he entered in the jail, he saw Hanako, Halberd and Ironchain facing the two other Thunder Knights and was ready to talk.

"Tasuku!" Hanako said with a smile.

"I was checking if everything was fine," the boy replied, deciding to wait for them to talk about what they needed to talk about.

Frail wasn't looking at Halberd and was trying to ignore him while Ironchain and Silverchain quietly gazed at each other's.

Halberd broke the silence, "Frail. I'm not here to ask for an apology for your actions towards me and neither wants to mock or hurt you. I'm here because I want you to apology to Hanako. You tried to hurt her and I'm not going to let that pass by."

Hanako didn't say anything. Tasuku felt they already walked about it as she didn't look uncertain or wanted to be against the idea of the red dragon.

Frail rolled his eyes and didn't immediately reply. He checked on the girl and now that he was calmer, he felt guilt awakening in his heart for his behaviors which were against what the Thunder Knights stood for. He realised that, in a way, it was to lessen the pain and the dishonor he brought as a Thunder Knight if he apologised for his behavior to her.

"Hanako..." Frail found no words. Even 'I'm sorry' felt wrong after what he did in the city. His desire for revenge calmed down, but what he did won't go away. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Halberd nodded and turned toward Hanako, "He won't say it, but I understand why... I know Frail well and what he did, was what I wanted."

The red dragon added no more explanation. Halberd added only one last thing, "Frail. You can find redemption. Even if you don't care for what I say. This is something you cannot let out of your mind."

Frail didn't reply verbally or physically.

Meanwhile, Ironchain crossed his arms and when he was sure Halberd was done with his small speech said, "Big brother. Why did you enter in this mess?" Silverchain said nothing, "Answer me or I'll tell father about it."

Silverchain gasped and begged, "Please! Not father! He's going to be infuriated and I would let him down so much!"

"Answer me," Ironchain replied.

His older brother sighed, "I am a Thunder Knights in training little brother. I have to obey order of my superior. I cannot question it or I'll be in trouble and I might never become one. I... I know it wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't disobey him or let him down. I promised him to be by his side and I did."

Ironchain lightly smiled, "Same old you. Brother, you shouldn't be afraid to stop it with your chain. You could have avoided everything and dishonoring the Thunder Knights."

Silverchain lowered his head, "But that means leaving Frail alone and no matter what, going down alone. Frail is a great sensei and I know him better than you. He wouldn't back off and defeat me."

Frail turned toward him, _Silverchain._

"That's all I wanted to know big brother. Relax. I won't speak about this to father. He has enough worry with the rest of the clan," Ironchain said.

Silverchain sighed in relief. They turned their gaze toward Tasuku. The boy felt a little as if his questions should be for later, "I'll be going then," he chuckled. He walked away and left them alone with his buddy following him.

* * *

Later, Halberd and Ironchain sat together outside of the Buddy Police Station, waiting for the humans to join them.

Ironchain turned toward Halberd, thought about what he should say to his friend, _How can I tell him we are friends again?,_ he wondered. In the end, he lightly punched Halberd shoulder and the red dragon punched his.

The two chuckled and Halberdsaid, "I'm so glad you forgive me."

Ironchain replied, "Yes. I understand why you did this."

The storm started to calm down as both watched the sky with a large smile.

* * *

Hinako watched the news. As she heard the reporters, she didn't like what she heard, "-So far. We know that 22 persons have been wounded during the fight between the three dragons from Dragon World and the damage they caused was very intense. It's a miracle that no one died, but the Buddy Police Force took way too long before stopping the battle.-"

The news was making the situation worst that it was. Hinako grunted furiously, "We have two members of the force who cannot work. Gao is unconscious and Tsukikage disappeared. As for Tetsuya, he wasn't working today and was practicing dancing at school and ditched many people to protect the city. You didn't mention that the active Buddy Police members were busy with arresting criminal at the same time. Lastly, they are not numerous enough to deal with many intense situations at the same time."

As she heard what the witness say and explained, it could be resumed as scary and many thought it was their doom. The only good thing was that Halberd had been witnessed actively protecting the citizens and a few said that he wanted to fight elsewhere because humans were there. Sadly, the good couldn't outweigh the bad, especially when Hinako saw who was interviewed next.

"Tenchi," Hinako said before face palming, "This won't help at all."

"-As you can see, the attack on Tokyo seems like an isolate case, but it's not,-" Tenchi claimed on screen, "There is the attack on the cruise ship were monsters from Pirate world who attacked everyone in the ship to kill them and steal everything they possessed. Those two cases thankfully don't end up in a massacre, but who knows how long before the monsters really shows their true color and invades our world. I am telling you right now that opened the door of our world to their world is going to cause the end of our world. They have more power than us."

"Please! You don't know about it," Hinako grunted at the screen, even if she knew the man would never hear her.

"-As for the Buddy Police Force. I think it is just a farce made by Hinako. It doesn't seem efficient when we really need them and they cannot protect everyone from the monsters you know.-"

"Just like ordinary cops," Hinako added.

"-This is why we should ban the monsters from coming to our world and telling them they are not welcome here. Everyone who just tolerate the monsters even if it disgust you, don't hesitate to force them to leave and make them feel unwelcomed! This is what they deserve!-" Tenchi concluded.

 _If anyone listens to him... Things are going to get ugly,_ Hinako thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Azi Dahaka also watched the news.

"We have a problem in our plan," Kyoya commented.

"Yes. This Tenchi is a serious threat and I fear that anything anyone do, will only cause more trouble," Azi concluded as he frowned at the screen.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 81.

Next chapter: Unwelcome Buddy Police Supervisors.


	82. Chapter 82: Unwelcome Supervisors

**Chapter 82: Unwelcome Buddy Police Supervisors**

Hinako walked in the office of the Prime Minister of Japan in a grumpy mood. She wasn't over the fact that Tenchi used the situation to his advantage and that things weren't looking good for her. If things weren't going good enough, she could lose her chance in the next elections. She was planning to become the new Prime Minister of Japan and she was in competition against Tenchi.

Their platform was centered on one thing, the monsters from other worlds and what to do with them.

Hinako wasn't blind with the situation. She knew the monsters will always come to visit their world. It was new for them, some had fun with everything and what attracted them a lot was the food, more delicious than their own world and it wasn't just because it was exotic. She planned to install a complete administration that will replace the current and imperfect one.

She knew that Tenchi wanted them to leave the Earth and never come back, but she doubt it will work. She also feared that using force could wage wars against other worlds and no one will be victorious in the end.

Inside the office, the Prime Minister nodded toward her.

"I came as you ask Prime Minister," she said.

"Have a seat please," he told her.

She did as told, "Is it about the case yesterday?"

"Yes. The... Incident involving the Thunder Knights dragons caused a wave of shock in the population of Japan and also caused tensions to be more... visible for the eyes and the ears of everyone. This isn't good for the government and also for you as my successors, so I want to know that we did a few things when you were absent."

Hinako didn't like that and asked, "What did you do?"

"To minimise the damage, we have to do some actions you would protest immediately, but the situation asked immediate response from us," he started.

"Tenchi gave you some pressure right?" she asked calmly, _That bastard! I- I can't blame him for doing that on my back._ She remained calm in her mind before accusing her superior with anything that could escape her mind.

"Yes. You know that I have him as much as you and I agree with your decision... But we had to make a wrong decision instead of waiting for a possible rampage," the Prime Minister explained.

"What was the decision?" Hinako asked. She added before he replied, "I won't put the blame on you. I think you took a bullet for me right?"

"Yes. I took all the blame out of you, but I had to give some ammunition to Tenchi," he said. He grumbled nervously before sighting, "I call you so you know that ammunition and find a way to strike back later."

She nodded, "What are they?"

"The Buddy Police Force is now under supervisions of two high grade policemen," he started.

"That's not that-" she stopped when he raised his hand.

"Chosen specially by Tenchi," he completed his explanation.

Hinako frowned and asked, "Who are they and I want everything we have about them."

* * *

School day passed way too slow for Drum who only wanted to find out if Gao was feeling better. He wasn't the only one who was impatient, Hanako also wanted to check on Gao, but it was better with the rest of the family.

Drum dashed outside the school and headed at the hospital, leaving Gao's friends and the other buddies while ignoring a few glares coming from a few children and some adults. Tenbu watched him and followed the red dragon as fast as he could, making sure Drum won't put himself in trouble, _With his current mood and how humans are hostile, I cannot let him by himself right now,_ he thought.

Kuguru and Baku were also worried, but not as much as Kiri who knew he missed the last few days because Gao was on a coma. He decided to not complain as it wasn't Gao's fault and felt less guilty toward himself for some reason he didn't know.

"We should go too," Kuguru suggested.

"Yes," Kiri replied walking with Joker behind him. Kuguru, her buddies and Baku followed her.

* * *

Drum reached the hospital and walked inside. Once the door closed behind him, he noticed people were watching him. The kids were looking him as a cute dragon in his chibi form while the adults were more varied. Drum noticed some adults expressed disgust and fury. Drum wasn't stupid. He heard of the news and what happened on the street while he was watching Gao.

The red dragon ignored them as he kept walking toward Gao's room. He heard a few negative comments toward him and clear expression of hatred with his association with Dragon world and a few insults. He ignored them as he applied everything Tenbu teach him without any problem, but when he was close to his buddy room, he heard one thing he wouldn't let go.

"I heard he was the one who put his buddy into a coma," a woman whispered to another one as they passed by.

"I wouldn't be surprise. He's a monster," the other woman replied quietly.

Drum frowned and felt fire rising in his throat. He turned around and was about to yell when Tenbu appeared and closed his mouth abruptly with a loud snap.

"Don't say anything Drum," Tenbu whispered.

The old dragon pushed the red dragon toward the room where Gao was resting, still in a coma state. Tenbu made sure Drum installed himself and wasn't distracted by anyone.

"Tenbu... Thanks," Drum said as he sat on a chair near Gao, "Even if it was brutal."

"Didn't have time to be sweet, but you hold it very well," the green dragon congratulated his apprentice.

Drum clenched his claws, "But what they said I- I can't- I can't believe anyone could say that. I'm helping protecting the town and watch Gao as he recover and there is some people who dares said that I tried to hurt him."

Tenbu pat Drum's head and replied, "Don't worry about them. They are a bunch of idiots in every world. You cannot let them get over your head or they are the one who win."

Drum wasn't liking getting pet like that, but there was always something a little comforting in the way Tenbu did it and let it go like before, "Thanks for helping me."

"Do not worry Drum. You can always relay on me and-" Tenbu saw a nurse, "Hello lovely lady," he said before flying after her.

Drum chuckled nervously and grumbled, "You are so much relatable," he chuckled and added, "But it is the case," before turning toward Gao and wishing he would get better soon and open his eyes. Drum checked on the Deck Case with the Disaster Core on it. He didn't try to touch on it since he didn't want to disappoint a little his friend by destroying it.

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife walking in the office of Commander I. Stella was also there with Takihara and his buddy.

"Hello Tasuku," Commander I said.

"Hello Commander. Why did you call us to come here after school?" Tasuku asked a little unsure. He wasn't supposed to work today and thought something bad happened, remembering about yesterday. He also wanted to check on Gao.

The face of the commander looked as if he was pissed off by something and the boy wondered what it was, "There is someone who wants to meet you with Jackknife."

"Who?" Jackknife asked curiously, _Why does Commander I dislike it? Does that mean it's about someone we should be cautious about?_

"I won't present them myself, but you have to know that they are trouble for us. With what happened yesterday, there's been some discussion at the top and heavy risk of complicit among the populations."

"We've been known and here for a short time, so things can easily heat up. I heard it happened to Dragon World once until a powerful clan put it back in order after meeting with Magic World long ago," Jackknife briefly explained before adding, "Those are legends of course."

"The government had no choice, but to give in for some decisions that I believe will bite us in the back later on," Commander I took a deep breath before revealing, "We are now under supervision of two superiors of the Police Force."

"W-What?" Tasuku and Jackknife asked in unison.

"I'm sorry Tasuku, but the situation asked for a quick action," Stella started to explain. She then added more details, "But those supervisors are not monster lovers. They are quite the opposite. I checked on their background and they want them out of our world."

"You don't lose time to talk in our back," a voice commented.

The boy and the dragon turned around and faced two men with one of them familiar for the blue haired boy.

The familiar one looked like Shido, but was taller, had a mustache of the same color of his head and wore the blue police uniform. His name was Sueroku Shido.

The other one, Tasuku never saw him before while Jackknife saw him once on television when journalist interviewed him two years ago. He wore the buddy police uniform and had glasses over his brown eyes. He had short brown hair and looked at Commander I with a grin.

"Seiichi Nobari," Commander I said.

"Commander I. I want to know more about what you wanted to say in our back," Seiichi asked.

"You obviously know what he meant Seiichi," Jackknife answered for the commander.

Seiichi turned toward Jackknife and glared at the green dragon, "Quiet you," he said as if he was talking to an animal.

Jackknife frowned, but gulped down everything he desired to say back to him.

"Don't talk to Jack that way," Tasuku grunted.

"Oh yeah. You got kids as buddy police force. No wonder things like that catastrophe of yesterday happened," Seiichi told with a superior tone.

"Tasuku deserves only praise and you will not talk down to him," Commander I warned him.

"I have no reason to obey this command," Seiichi replied.

He faced Tasuku, but Suekoru said, "You already explained him why we are here I understand?"

Seiichi nodded, "We are here to supervise everything you will be doing from now on Commander I. If we believe you are abusing your authority or are some source of troubles, there will be consequences. And I think you know what it will be right? Especially if you are going too far."

"It will be the end of the Buddy Police Force," Commander I replied. _And it will mean that Tenchi win the future elections._

Tasuku didn't like this at all and wanted to say something.

Suekoru checked on his holographic computers and said, "As for the other members, I see in the record that there is not a lot of failures and many praises."

"Yes. My frie-" the boy was cut.

"I was talking to Commander I as we follow the chain of commands Tasuku," Suekoru warned the boy, but with some respect that made it less hateable than how Seiichi said it.

Stella put her hand on his shoulder and nodded a quiet demand. Tasuku bowed, "I'm sorry."

"Good. I see the command also has been too relaxing and some respect is clearly missing," Suekoru commented.

Tasuku was about to clench his fist when Stella grabbed his hands and whispered, "Calm down."

Tasuku held it down like Jackknife.

"We will also have to discuss about Tsukikage disappearances. This act is illegal in the law. That ninja must be found and arrest as soon as possible. Who knows what's his real agenda is and when he's putting it into actions," Seiichi said.

Takihara said, "We are searching for him and he probably has a new buddy which isn't illegal."

"I won't take probably for an answer," Seiichi countered.

"That is all for now," Suekoru said.

The two turned around and Seiichi said one last thing as he walked out, "Kid. You will only use your buddy skill when authorised... Until we can replace you and other children."

When they were out, everyone in the room frowned and shown anger.

"I don't like this at all Commander I," Takihara said.

Card Burn added, "There is a possibility that we will have no choice, but not to act when we should."

"I'm afraid it will be a fact," Commander I said, "But we have to hang on and try to not damage Hinako name."

Tasuku lowered his head, _Seiichi. He's thinking that I'm just a kid, doing something I shouldn't do because I'm a kid. But I'm surely doing more than him._

Jackknife said, "We should go Tasuku."

Tasuku walked away with Jackknife behind him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 82.

Next Chapter: There Is Pain, But No Hope.


	83. Chapter 83: Many Pains, One Hope

**Chapter 83: Many Pains, One Hope**

Drum remained by Gao's side until it was starting to get dark outside. He watched the boy, hoping that Gao would wake up, but his friend didn't.

The red dragon sighed when Tenbu came in, "Drum. We have to go. It's starting to get late and you'll get hungry."

Drum nodded and heard his stomach grunting, he didn't eat that much.

Tenbu flew by his side and pat the red dragon head, _Drum ate less lately. It's not good for a dragon... Especially one who isn't an adult yet,_ "Drum. I know the situation is really painful, but you cannot let it get over your head. Gao has been healed with a spellcard and will eventually wake up."

The two returned home, but before leaving the room, Drum turned around and said, "I'll be back tomorrow."

On their way home, Drum was looking down, his moral pretty low, which was affecting Tenbu's mood.

"I'm sorry if I'm useless Drum, but I don't know what's going on," Tenbu said.

The red dragon sighed once again, "I don't blame you... It's just that the more I think about it, the more I think I should have done something when it happened. I could have held him, maybe transformed and made sure he wouldn't be hurt, but I just felt with him. I'm not a great buddy."

Tenbu pulled Drum's hair and let the dragon painfully whined, "I'm not going to let you beat yourself down like that Drum."

"By pulling my hair?" the red dragon replied.

The green dragon grabbed his pink mustache, "No. I just want to stop you from saying those lies. What happened happened. We cannot change the past Drum, but we can affect the future. Because if you keep doing that, that will make me feel pretty young."

"But-"

"You cannot let the past hold your back and control your thought like that Drum."

The red dragon nodded as they reached home, _But I cannot help him. I'm just there watching him and unhurt! I want to help, but I can't! Tenbu... I know that when you are in a coma, there is no certainty to when someone's wake up again. It can be days, months, years or never! What if it's never?_ He wondered.

Tenbu opened and walked inside while the question Drum asked himself repeated in his mind a few times. When it was time for diner, everyone noticed Drum lack of enthusiasm when he ate one pudding, slowly.

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife entered in their home. Tasuku quietly closed the door while Jackknife closed the door. The green dragon was worried with Tasuku's mood. The boy didn't talk to him after meeting the two supervisors of the Police Force.

Jackknife was upset, just like Tasuku about how everything was turning from bad to worse with them.

"Tasuku. If you have something to say, you can tell me," Jackknife told the boy.

The blue haired boy stopped a few seconds, before he walked toward the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Tasuku?"

"What do you want to eat Jack?"

"Tasuku," Jackknife asked with a firm tone.

"Maybe I should prepare something simple like eggs or-"

"Tasuku!" Jackknife firmly said.

"I have nothing to tell you Jack," the boy finally replied, hiding his emotions.

Jackknife turned in his real form and walked behind the boy, "I know you have something in your mind Tasuku," he used his tail to close the fridge, "You know you can share it with me."

Tasuku turned toward the green dragon, looking toward the ground and not facing him, "It's fine Jack."

Jackknife crossed his arms, "Fine won't work with me Tasuku," _What's bothering you so much that you don't want to talk about it?_

The boy put his hand on the dragon stomach, "I'm sorry Jack, but I just don't know how to feel. Those two are troubles and we cannot do anything about it."

"Don't let them get over your head Tasuku. We have to prove to the city that we can protect them and won't fail our mission. Once the situation calm down, we can-"

"But what if it doesn't?" Tasuku asked, "What if it will get worse until the Buddy Police Force is closed."

"I'll still be with you if it happens Tasuku," Jackknife replied.

"We won't be able to help anyone anymore," the boy said with a hint of desperation.

 _Joining the Buddy Police Force awoke a strong sense of justice in Tasuku,_ the green dragon thought, "We can, but in other ways."

Tasuku was uncertain, "What after? You know the elections are coming and if Tenchi wins... You will be gone," he hugged the green dragon after he expressed his worst fear.

Jackknife embraced the boy and replied, "We'll make sure it won't happen. I don't know how, but we won't let it happen."

Even that didn't really comfort the boy, but it calmed his fear a little.

* * *

Akatsuki was alone in his chamber and watched the Deck Case, the final link with Tsukikage, left by Zanya after he read the letter. The young boy looked at it. Even after a few days, he still didn't believe the content of the letter and was sure that something was up. He searched in his shirt and took out a plastic kunai.

He remembered that this kunai was cut by Tsukikage so he safely could practice with it, _He made it just before his match against Drum. I'm still practicing to become a real ninja like him,_ his thought came back to the letter, _I cannot believe what it was written. Zanya. We know Tsukikage. He saved me before even knowing us and stayed with us when he didn't have a reason to stay._

Akatsuki looked outside the window when someone knocked the door. The boy thought it was his big brother and hid the deck case.

Zanya entered in the chamber, he wasn't in a good mood and his lips were partially sealed and pointing toward the ground, "Akatsuki?"

"What is it big bro?" Akatsuki replied, worried for his big brother.

"Are you alright?" Zanya asked his little brother.

Akatsuki remained silent a few seconds before replying, "Yes big bro."

Zanya crossed his arms, "You should forget about Tsukikage. He wants to do what he wants. That bastard can do whatever he wants."

The younger brother frowned as he heard it and it wasn't the first time, "I'm telling you that Tsukikage didn't write the letter! He would never do something like that!"

Zanya frowned, "How can you be so sure? We don't know his writing and could have kept everything in his mind without telling us."

"You can't be sure!" Akatsuki replied.

"You neither," Zanya replied. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, knowing it wasn't helping anyone. He soften his tone, "Akatsuki. It's just that I cannot forgive what he just did to us. Leaving a letter and giving those insults instead of talking to us about it... That's the worst. I know you like him a lot, but I don't think he likes us the same way if he just leaves like that, without considering who we might feel. That's why I'm furious against him."

Akatsuki turned his back to his brother and held his tears, so he wouldn't cry, "Big brother. I'm sure it's not him. I know he likes us a lot just like we do. I'm sure there something going on and we have to find him. We have to know that the letter wasn't a real one."

Zanya replied, "I think it's the true. Tsukikage left that letter because he won't come back," the boy walked out of the chamber fast.

Akatsuki turned and noticed that Zanya was starting to lose his cool, but not the same way as before, _You're... sad,_ he realised. Akatsuki looked outside with determination, "If no one is looking for him. I'm going to find him and bring him home. Because I believe... I'm sure Tsukikage would never do that," he picked the deck case, "He left his deck case here after all," _Tsukikage will come back. I know it._

* * *

Tsukikage was on his knee, trapped in a dark room. If he was only trapped in the dark room, he would have escape already, because he was a nanomachine ninja and could change his size, but he was in a cube without any holes where he could escape, holes big enough to be precise. He was simply waiting for whatever the next thing would be. He lowered his head when he thought of Zanya and Akatsuki.

"Still thinking about how we made them hate you right?" a voice told him.

Tsukikage frowned and searched around, not bothering to answer the man talking to him.

"You don't care? I don't care what you are thinking either. Anyway, I've perfected the little gear," the man told him.

Tsukikage gulped behind his mask, looking at the man, still hidden in the shadow of the darkness, "Nun!"

"You won't resist us this time. You will become Tenchi tools," the man said. He grabbed his cellphone when it rang, "What is it Tenchi? I'm testing my gear very soon and see if I can control his mind once and for all!"

"-Gara. Watch your mouth!-" Tenchi warned at the other side of the line.

Gara grumbled and took a lollipop and sucked it, "Alright. You are the one giving me money to do all this. Anyway, I'll see if I can really control Tsukikage's mind this time. When the time comes," he looked at Tsukikage with a grin, "He will start murdering humans... Zanya and Akatsuki will be the number three and four on the list... That will break his soul in pieces," he chuckled.

"-Then test it now. We have a momentum for now and I want to exploit it. If it fails again or you try anything...-" Tenchi hanged up.

Gara flinched as he put his hand on his neck, "That bastard. A bastard that knows what I like to do with science."

He took a small object and opened it, inside, there was a chip. He showed it to the ninja of Katana world and moved it left and right, "You know what's coming right?"

Tsukikage hid his fear, but deep inside, he was afraid. Less afraid of himself, but what he would do if it work.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 83. It is shorter than the previous one.

Next Chapter: Welcome Back.


	84. Chapter 84: Welcome Back

A darkness dragon entered in the hospital in his mini form. He knew they were staring at him, but he ignored them without any problem and closed his ears to their possible hurtful words.

He stopped near the receptionist and asked, "Hello Miss. I was wondering where is the chamber of Gao. I am one of his friends and I just learned of his conditions today."

The receptionist pointed at the direction of the chamber where Gao was resting. The darkness dragon took off his hat and thanked her. He walked until he reached Gao chamber. As he entered, he noticed that no one was around him, "It's true that they cannot always be here as life goes on."

He took off his hat and grabbed his guitar, "Hello there Gao. It's Troubadour visiting you this time. I recently learned that you got hurt at home by Kiri and Joker when I saw them," he turned in his real form and sat on a chair, "It's surely extremely painful for your friends and family to see you in such state. Since no one could call me, I wasn't there until now, but I'm going to catch the lost time."

Troubadour started playing with his instruments without singing for a while, "I can smell the prominence stench of your buddy, which isn't stinky. Good for you. He must have come here very often Gao, like a loyal friend who wants the best for you I think," he remained quiet for a few minutes before sighing, "There is many things I want to tell you Gao, but alas, I have to keep it inside of me," he raised his tail and closed the door, desiring some privacy, "Gao. I have to apology. I honestly feared that something like that could happen since..." he turned toward the deck case with the Disaster Core lightly shining, "That's on the deck case. Alas, I did nothing and that was a horrible thing from my part, but loyalty is important you know. I hope that I can tell you the true one day when you are conscious and that you can forgive me."

He heard something and stopped his confession. The door leading to the chamber opened. He faced it as he played his music and saw Drum entering in the chamber. The two dragons started at each other's without any words, but Drum frowned lightly.

* * *

 **Chapter 84: Welcome Back**

The two dragons observed quietly while the dark dragon continued playing his music.

"Welcome Drum. I'm sure Gao will be glad to meet you," Troubadour said with a smiled.

Drum grumbled and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to visit Gao. I just learned what happened to him," Troubadour replied.

 _As if a Darkness Dragon would come here,_ Drum thought in his mind, "Okay."

"School must be over then," Troubadour said.

"Yes," the red dragon crossed his arms.

Troubadour stopped playing his instruments, "Drum... I'm sorry for what happened to Gao?"

"Hum?" the red dragon confusingly replied, "What do you mean? Why are you even sorry for?"

"It sure came out of nowhere, but I have to say it," he stopped playing his instruments, "And I'll make amend of what happened to Gao. He cannot stay in a coma or he'll hurt you, his friends and family even more. Add me in the friends list Drum."

"What did you do?" Drum suspiciously asked.

Troubadour lips lowered as his gazed at Drum with all seriousness written on his face, "I haven't been a good friend Drum. I knew something bad could happen, but I let it happen. I have to correct it."

He turned toward Gao and walked closer to him.

Drum was ready to fight Troubadour if he tried to hurt his friend, but the darkness dragon picked the deck case. He grabbed the Disaster Core and took it off the deck case.

"What are you-" the red dragon was cut.

"As I said. Making amend of what caused all this," Troubadour replied.

He clenched his hand and the Disaster Core cracked. Eventually, the crystal broke and pieces felt on the ground.

 _Then... Azi Dahaka offered something to hurt Gao! The Disaster Core is something dangerous!_ Drum realised. He then gasped when he thought deeper. As the last pieces felt on the ground, _Kiri also have it!_

"Drum," Troubadour brought him back to reality while his tail closed the door.

The red dragon looked at him, frowning and furiously saying, "What is Azi Dahaka planning to do?"

"I am loyal to my friends, but also to my king. That's why I helped Gao and I won't answer that question," Troubadour replied. He added with all seriousness painted on his face, "No one will believe you if you tell them about the Disaster Force Drum. My king didn't do anything suspicious right now. You should remain quiet about it and wait for the right time."

Drum clenched his claws, but knew at the same time that was probably the best option, "Troubadour. What's Azi Dahara plotting?"

"As I told you, I cannot give you an answer. I'm loyal to my king and I won't tell you anything," the darkness dragon repeated to make sure the message entered in the dragon's mind. He stood up and moved his feet close to the pieces of the Disaster Core.

Drum knew he had to tell something about what he did, "Even so... Thank for helping Gao."

"It was something I had to do. There is one thing left to do and-" Troubadour stopped talking when someone grumbled.

The two dragons turned toward Gao and saw the boy who seemed about to wake up.

"Gao is about to wake up," Troubadour said as he grumbled, "Drum. The Disaster Core was affecting Gao's mind and it was slowing his return to the awakening world. Without it, he's catching up."

Drum nodded.

"Drum. Maybe we will be enemy eventually," Troubadour whispered.

"I'm going to stop Azi plan Troubadour. So we will be," Drum replied.

The darkness dragon lightly smiled, "Do not hesitate to fight me when the time comes."

 _What does he mean?_ Drum wondered, "I won't hesitate you know."

"It depends on the context," Troubadour countered, taking a glance toward Gao.

Drum pushed his chair near Gao and sat on the chair, "I can feel that he's coming back."

"That's good," Troubadour answered with a smile. He put his hand and covered his eyes, "Got something in my eye."

Drum heard that excuse a few times in his life, but played along, "Yeah."

They watched Gao slowly coming back to the real world, but he wasn't regaining consciousness that fast. Eventually, the Darkness Dragon commented, "He sure takes his time to wake up."

Drum grumbled something and whispered, "Yeah," while holding up everything else he wanted to express. _I can't say anything about that._ He thought.

They heard the sound of the sheet being pushed and ended the conversation. Drum turned toward Gao who slowly woke up.

"Gao!" Drum joyfully yelled.

Gao wasn't completely back and grumbled, "Drmmm?"

Troubadour chuckled while the red dragon has his mouth figuratively falling on the ground when he heard his name destroyed.

"Welcome back Gao," Troubadour replied.

"Trbdr?" Gao asked, slowly fully coming back to his senses.

The two dragons had the opposite reaction now.

The boy put his hands over his eyes and whipped them before looking at them, "Drum. Troubadour. What are you doing here?" he looked around, "And where am I?"

"You are in the hospital Gao. You were in a coma for a few days. As for us, we paid you a visit and you came back to the living," Troubadour answered.

"R-really? What happen?" Gao asked, taken by surprise.

Drum pinched his cheeks and looked at Gao, still conscious and back among them. He smiled while tears rolled on his face. Gao turned toward his buddy and noticed the tears. He smiled and raised his hand, "I'm back Drum."

"I know!" he joyfully yelled, "I- We were so worried for you. You might never have come back to us and it was hurting everyone!" he bowed to him, "I'm so sorry Gao. I could have done something to prevent all this, but I didn't."

Gao put his hand on the dragon shoulder, "Drum. I know you would have done it."

Drum raised his head while Gao put his hand on the Deck Case. The boy noticed something and saw the Disaster Core absent, "What h-"

"I'm sorry Gao. The Core felt on the ground and I accidentally stepped on it," Troubadour cut the boy.

Drum turned toward the Darkness Dragon, surprised that he took the blame while he could have done something to point the fault at him.

"Azi had given it and I think he'll be disappointed," Gao said, with his lips down.

"Don't worry. It's my fault and Demios will make me pay," Troubadour sadly chuckled as the payment was a painful punishment for him, "There is no time to think of that. You are back after all," he then discarded the boy's focus from the pieces of the Disaster Core.

Gao looked at the two dragons and noticed one thing that made him smile, "I'm glad you can hang up together you two."

Drum gave a hesitated glance toward the Darkness Dragon, "You can say that."

Troubadour winked.

"Anyway. We have to tell everyone you are back Gao!" Drum said as he grabbed Gao's hand, "And welcome back again."

The two smiled together. A light suddenly shined and the three covered their eyes as they heard, "Buddy Skill Activate."

"What?" the three said.

When the light was gone, Gao looked at his Deck Case. It turned into a belt with the cards on it.

They saw Gao had a glyph under him with a sun. The two said nothing.

"I... I have a buddy skill?" Gao asked surprised. Gao was suddenly dragged in the air as he rested on the buddy skill, "That's great! It will be awesome to show it to everyone."

Drum and Gao had a large smile. They both knew that obtaining a buddy skill meant that the relationship between them had increased and their stronger bound awaken the buddy skill. If there was one positive thing for Gao and Drum was that their heart resonated together as their

Drum thought about the boy's family and friend when he gasped as he remembered what was going on today, "But you might not have time for everyone!"

"W-what do you mean?" Gao asked taken off-guard.

Troubadour knew there was something more important than him. He only gently smiled.

"Kiri and Joker are leaving town today!" Drum told Gao.

"We have to join him!" Gao immediately decided.

Troubadour opened the door for them, "Then go now. It was a pleasure to see you again."

"Thanks for visiting me Troubadour, but I got to go!" Gao said. He added one thing sadly, "Sorry Troubadour."

"No problem. You have on more important thing to say," the darkness dragon replied.

Drum opened his wings before him and Gao flew away with Troubadour waving at them. Everyone in the hospital gasped surprised as they flew near them and left them confused.

"Well," he lightly gulped, "Time to face the consequence. I can already feel the punishment Demios has for me," he then cried inside.

Gao and Drum flew. It wasn't long before Gao asked, "Where are they?"

"They are at the train station. There is not a lot of time before Kiri is gone," Drum said. He then realised something, _Kiri still has a Disaster core! I have to- Dammit! I can't tell Gao or anyone about this!_ He thought back about the long headache Kiri had and wondered if Gao would have the same thing, _I'll have to figure this out on my own... But there is also my vengeance,_ Drum concluded before getting out of his thought.

"Let's hurry then," Gao said.

They flew closer of the train station, hoping to be there in time.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 84.

Next chapter: Good-Bye Kiri.


	85. Chapter 85: Good-Bye Kiri

Kiri walked toward his school with Joker by his side. He was lightly depressed as his gaze was mostly pointing toward the ground. Joker watched the boy and wasn't sure how he could help him. A few days passed since Gao was in his coma and didn't give any sign to wake up.

What didn't help was that today, was the day Kiri and him left the city to another location. They were about to leave Tokyo since Kiri's father moved away.

 _Kiri and Gao were good friends and... They cannot even spend the last day together. This is so sad and frustrating,_ Joker thought, being out of idea to cheer him up.

The duo reached the school for the last time. Baku, Kuguru and her buddies welcomed him, but without Gao, it wasn't really helping Kiri mood.

Joker was well aware that Kiri wasn't the only one. He saw Drum coming with his head down while Tenbu tried to cheer the dragon up. Gao's sister was feeling the same way with Halberd giving her support. Halberd still had a few bruise of his fight against the other Thunder Knights, but he was healing well.

* * *

 **Chapter 85: Good-Bye Kiri**

School ended slower than usual, if another would ask Joker and Kiri. Gao absence in class wasn't easily bearable for Kiri while Joker watched Drum in his mood and couldn't help but wonder how he'll be if something like that happened to Kiri.

As they walked out, Drum dashed toward the hospital while Kiri mood worsen. It was soon time to leave and the boy didn't get what he wanted before leaving the city.

Joker tried a joke, but it didn't work. The ice monster was out of idea to cheer up the boy and it was visible with his red eyes taking a darker red, _I will not give up. I am here for Kiri and I won't let anything stop me._ He thought with resolution.

Joker saw Kiri's friends and their buddies joining him. It was soon time to part away and the atmosphere was getting more and more depressing. What wasn't helping was the current situation between the monsters and the humans. Joker could feel their gaze, but didn't mind as long as it wasn't hurting Kiri. Deep down, Joker wanted to punch the force that caused Gao to fall into a coma, but remembered he couldn't without a fist and his arms were blades.

"Are you alright Kiri?" Kuguru asked with sympathy.

The boy turned toward her and forced a smile, "I'm fine. Although, I am wondering how Gao's feeling right now?"

"I hope he'll get better," Baku replied, which wasn't really helping Kiri's mood, "We'll make sure he calls you once he's back."

Tenbu joined them as he played with his mustaches, "Do not worry about it Kiri. I'm sure Gao would be hurt if he couldn't see you one last time just like you. And if you are feeling guilty about it, you don't have too. Things happen and they are not under the control of anyone," he pat the boy with a warm smile, before flying after a teacher and trying to charm her.

Everyone watched the old dragon and sighed, but Kiri felt a little better.

 _You were feeling a little guilty right Kiri?_ , Joker quietly asked in his mind.

"I'm sure big brother will miss you. You are his friend after all and he always value his friends," Hanako told him with her smile.

"I can vouch for that," Halbert replied with a smile.

Kiri nodded and lightly smiled, "Thank you," he checked his watch, "It's time to go. I have to take the train very soon."

"Let's go Kiri. Don't worry. You are not alone and I'm with you," Joker told him, _I hope you are going to get better Kiri. Since we met, I only want to protect you and make sure no one ever hurt you. There are many things I know, but cannot tell you or it would hurt you so much. Kiri. I'll promise right now, I'll make you smile once again. I will,_ he concluded his thought with determination.

* * *

Kiri and his friends reached the train station. The boy searched for his father, but didn't see him anywhere. He wondered where he was, but didn't see him, _No one ever saw my father in public. I guess he's always busy after all._

Kiri walked near the train and turned toward his friends. He wanted to speak his final words before leaving, but didn't know what he could say. He searched in his mind for anything, but for a while, he had nothing. Joker kneeled down by his side and whispered, "You can do it Kiri. Don't leave this all cool. They aren't like me after all."

The boy nodded. He took a deep breath and said, "Thank you for coming here. It sure was only a short time together. I wanted to stay in our school together for a year, but father often moved elsewhere. I..." he thought about it, "I am so glad to make many friends in this school. I never made this many friends the first time I entered in a new school and even a buddy," he turned toward Joker who winked at him. "Gao was my first friend here and it was fun together. But, he isn't here. I wished he was. Maybe it's better that way. It's already difficult to leave this town and all of you, but maybe I wouldn't be able to say good-bye to him."

Joker added, "But you are not alone this time. As your buddy, I'm coming with you Kiri," _To always protect you since then._ He added in his mind, "So you are not alone this time."

Kiri nodded, "Yeah. I usually left the few friends I made, but this time, there is so many, but you are coming with me."

"Do not worry about Gao Kiri. We will tell him when he's back and you know he's going to call you," Baku told him. He then pointed to his cellphone, "We can always call us when you need to talk with us. You are not really alone."

"Big bro will miss you," Hanako said.

"It was a good time with you around," Halberd said, "We are all glad that you have a buddy like Joker who only wants the best for you."

"Just like he is bringing the luggage by himself without breaking them with his blades," Cat Sith pointed out.

Joker was actually doing that as if he always did something like that with the opposite side of his blade arms, "It's my body."

Kiri tried to smile, but couldn't, "Thank you everyone. It was fun together."

* * *

Meanwhile, Drum and Gao flew as fast as they could.

Drum thought about it and had an idea, "Maybe you can call them G-" he stopped himself when he noticed Gao clothing, "You don't have your phone."

Gao searched in the pocket of his shirt, "No!"

"Don't worry. We will make it in time just like when I came back in time," Drum told his buddy with a smile.

"Let's hope we can," Gao looked down and noticed he was pretty high in the air. It was different from the times he flew on Drum's back last year as they were hunting down Jackknife, _Things changes and it feels different. I understand why Tasuku likes flying by Jackknife side._

Drum sniffed the air and couldn't detect their stench very well. He turned into his real form and sniffed again with his real stench power, "Found it."

"Let's go!" Gao said as they flew toward their destination.

* * *

"Looks like we are here just in time," a voice said at the train station.

Everyone turned around and saw Tasuku with Jackknife. It wasn't who Kiri wanted to see, but it was still good that he came here. The boy noticed Tasuku panting in exhaustion.

"Sorry it was long. He is not authorised to use his buddy skill and I cannot turn in my real form without a specific reason," Jackknife apologised while Tasuku regained his breath.

"I'm glad you also came," Kiri honestly said.

"I'm also glad," Joker approved.

"Testuya and Asmodai wanted to come, but they are on duty right now," Tasuku commented.

The green dragon looked around, _I don't see Gao or Drum. It's clear Gao didn't wake up._

They all talked together for a while with the remaining time they have. Eventually, it was time to climb on the train, even if Kiri secretly wanted to miss it.

"Well..." Kiri found it awkward as he couldn't find any words to say, "It's time for me to leave," he climbed inside the train after Joker climbed first.

"Don't forget to call us Kiri!" Kuguru yelled.

"We are your friends and we are always ready to help you any way we can," Baku added.

"We will meet again," Jackknife said.

"We will call you if we miss you too much too," Tasuku said.

Joker smiled inside of him, _They are great friends._

Everyone waved good-byes and said a few more things before the door of the train closed. Kiri and Joker walked in it and sat next to each other's on a bench. The ice monster ignored some glared he received and looked outside the window, "They are still saying good-bye Kiri."

The boy looked outside and it was true. He could see their arms getting a little tired, but it was still very comforting for the boy.

They felt the train started rolling. The train was exiting the train station and it was soon good-bye Tokyo. Joker took one last glance towards them when he poked Kiri, "Look Kiri!"

Kiri looked where Joker was pointing and felt both happy and sad at the same time.

* * *

Gao and Drum, back in his mini-form reached the train station and stopped near their friends.

"G-Gao?" they all yelled surprised.

"I'm here," Gao looked around, "Where is Kiri?"

Tasuku reacted faster, "In the train!"

Gao nodded and flew after it with Drum behind.

Everyone watched it, confused about what they just say.

"Did Gao?" Baku asked.

"Big bro got a buddy skill!" Hanako joyfully yelled.

Halberd chuckled, "That's good. He's going to get the train... I hope."

Tasuku and Jackknife smiled.

* * *

Gao and Drum flew as fast as they could and managed to catch the train. It didn't reach its highest speed. Gao and Drum looked at the windows while they flew forward until they saw a blue blade near a window. They accelerated and they saw Kiri inside, smiling as he saw them.

Inside the train, Kiri said with joy, "They are here!"

"Yes. Can we open the window?" Joker asked.

Kiri replied, "Yes."

The four waved at each other's. Kiri then saw Gao pointing the window and Kiri opened it.

"Hi Kiri!" Gao said.

Kiri replied, "I'm glad to see you here."

"Sorry. I just woke up," Gao replied.

"No problem. I'm just happy to see you one last time."

"Call me. Forever friends." Gao sent it.

"We are gaining more speed. They can't follow us," Joker noticed.

"Yeah," Kiri decided to say, "Good-bye my friend."

"Bye. Thanks to Buddy Skill," Gao added.

"Looks nice. I hope to come back Gao," Kiri said as he looked at the window. He saw Gao and Drum slowly disappearing behind them.

"This is good-bye Kiri," Gao sent one last message.

Kiri started to cry, not knowing why those words felt so true. Joker lightly tapped the boy's back, "We will see them again Kiri."

The boy hugged his buddy. Joker added, "I'll never leave your side," _And beyond my final breath._

* * *

Azi Dahaka watched the city by a window. He chuckled as he said, "Kiri is finally isolated," _I know how his mind work, so it was easy to made him be alone, but his buddy follow him. You will be back Kiri, for my purpose._

* * *

AC: Here's the end of this chapter.

Next chapter: Justice Competition.


	86. Chapter 86: Justice Competition Part 1

It was the next day after Kiri parted away with Joker to his new town. After he was gone, Gao talked a lot with his friends and explained how he got his buddy skills. Everyone was really surprised, except Tenbu who seemed less than the others and Tasuku who knew it was a matter of time before his friend caught him.

Gao was still feeling bad for missing everything, but still find comfort because he managed to see Kiri one last time.

The next day Gao was eating his breakfast with Drum. The rest of his family was watching the news on television.

When Drum hunger was appeased, he smiled, "Pudding is the best."

"I'm sure it is," Gao replied. He then remembered something, "Oh yeah. What's with the books in my chamber? I don't remember bringing them here because I was in the hospital."

Drum gulped and his tail nervously bounced on the chair, "Well..." he scratched the back of his head, "Me and Hanako brought back your- Your homework you missed."

"W-"

Gao didn't have time to protest when Tenbu came in and declared, "I'll give you some tutoring on what you missed," he smiled.

Gao eyes shrunk, _This is unfair,_ he thought while he yelled, "NO!"

* * *

 **Chapter 86: Justice Competition Part 1**

Azi Dahara and Kyoya watched the city. The three headed dragon had a small grin on his face, but his eyes showed some worrisome and anger with the recent event and Tenchi sudden increase in his influence.

Kyoya turned toward Azi and said, "There is no reason for us to get worried over Tenchi. The elections didn't even start and everything is getting ready. We moved to the next phase and we are proactive now."

"I know, but this obstacle might be a major one," Azi replied, he gazed at Kyoya, "Other things might happen."

Kyoya asked, "I heard someone yelling yesterday. What happened?"

Azi Dahaka frowned and took a few seconds before replying, "Troubadour broke the Disaster Force of Gao by accident and Demios punished him in a way I will not tell you. That's another step down in our plan."

Kyoya grinned, "Maybe the situation can be turn to our advantage. I learned that the Buddy Police Force is currently under the watch of supervisors who are against your kind... and one of them is the father of Shido."

Azi nodded, "Then we need to take their fame and more."

* * *

"Come on Gao. You catch on pretty fast if I say so myself," the green dragon said as they walked toward school.

"I didn't have time to do anything yesterday and I'm now back to school!" Gao whined.

"You got a few days out Gao," the dragon replied.

"Lucky you," Drum grumbled with a small grin.

"Lucky? I wasn't conscious!" Gao yelled at his buddy before chasing him on the elevators.

Tenbu, Halberd and Hanako watched it. The dragon sighed while Gao sister smiled, "I'm so happy they are better."

The dragons nodded with a smile.

"Drum really missed Gao," Tenbu commented.

When school was over, Gao received a text message from Tasuku, "Gao. Come at the park after school. There is a few things I need to speak with you." He received another one before he could reply, "Something bad happened while you were unconscious."

"Sure. Is it about Halberd?" Gao asked.

"Yes. And what came after," Tasuku replied.

Gao frowned, wondering what happened that he wasn't aware off. He told his friends that he was going to meet Tasuku before heading home. Drum and Tenbu accompanied him as they both wondered what Tasuku wanted to talk about.

They walked in the park and searched around. Drum found him with his nose and noticed the boy and his buddy was isolated from the citizens in the park. They were sitting on the park and quietly talked together with all seriousness written on their face.

Gao wondered what happened and realised that his friend must have hidden his emotions yesterday when Kiri was leaving and he was back.

The three joined him and sat on the ground, except Tenbu who just levitated closed to the ground.

"You came with Tenbu," Jackknife commented.

"Of course. I am wondering what's going on myself," he let a few seconds of silence and precise, "Plus. The pretty ladies walks in the park after all," before chuckling as if he tried to lighten the mood.

The four others sighed, but the mood was lighten as the old dragon intended.

"Hi there," Gao said with a smile, "It's been a while since we were together."

His friend smiled and replied, "True, but I need to explain what's going on. Then we can catch up time."

"There is a lot in your heart young boy," Tenbu noticed before nodding so the boy can speak his thought.

Tasuku took a deep breath and said, "There's been some change with the Buddy Police Force. We have supervisors."

Gao heard Tasuku saying it as if it was something horrible to say, "It's something bad right?"

"Yes. They are going to control the Buddy Police Force and Commander I. If it was only that, those policemen hate anyone coming from other worlds. I cannot believe it happened because of the destruction caused by the Thunder Knights. If only we stopped them sooner," Tasuku added.

"That's bad," Gao commented.

"They are going to step in our way and make sure we are not able to protect people," Drum grunted as he raised his claws.

Jackknife sighed, "It's not only that Drum. There are a few other things that changes and will cause trouble."

"You were in trouble Gao, but I managed to convince them not to punish you. You just woke up after all and didn't know about it, so it was easy," Tasuku said.

"What was it?" Gao asked while Drum fulminated.

"You are forbidden to use your buddy skill," Tasuku answered. He was about to add something when Drum yelled.

"What! Gao just got it and why must we need the authorisation of them?"

Tenbu tapped Drum's back, "Calm down Drum. There is no need to get work up about it."

"Unless they give the authorisation," Tasuku added.

The red dragon yelled, "That's not helping!"

"Drum," Tenbu repeated.

"That's pretty much everything," the blue haired boy concluded.

Jackknife sighed loudly and whispered, "Not at all."

Drum heard him, "What do you mean? What's worst?"

Jackknife looked away when he realised they all looked at him, "N- There is something else going on."

"Jack," Tasuku whispered.

The green dragon lowered his head, "Okay. I'm telling you. When you were sleeping Tasuku, I watched the news and there is big stuff coming soon. You probably all know about it, but aren't aware of it."

"What is it?" Gao asked.

"You mean the election right?" Tasuku asked.

Jackknife nodded. He crossed his arms, "Yes. The elections are coming and we know that Hinako is presenting with the objective of easing the relationship with other worlds."

"That wonderful lady believes that every world can live in peace with one each other's. I'm sure she will be victorious with her beauty and her words. And I heard she's still single," Tenbu joyfully said with his eyes taking shape of pink hearts.

"Yeah. You think mostly about her beauty," Drum replied, not impressed.

Jackknife frowned, "Yeah. But with the Thunder Knights incident, there are some complications. We already know that Tenchi is presenting in the election to make sure we are kicked out of Japan and surely of this world, but I'm not even sure he'll stop at that. As I said, the Thunder Knights incident is giving him an advantage. The Buddy Police Force efficiently is one thing Hinako is strongly counting on to obtain power over Japan. If we failed our missions..."

"We are going to lose all of you," Tasuku finished.

The five were quiet and said nothing.

Drum yelled, "We are not going to let that happen! We can do everything and protect the citizens!"

"With the supervisors in the way?" Tasuku asked.

That made Drum lost his steam, "Y-yeah."

"What you mean is that Tenchi has a chance of winning the elections and ruling over Japan," the old dragon grumbled. He gasped and whined, "That means I won't see any beautiful lady," he turned toward Drum and yelled, "We can't let that happen!"

Drum turned toward Gao with a gaze that asked if he should correct Tenbu motivation or not.

"There will be consequence for the rest of the world. Remember that most monsters are in Japan and strongly around Tokyo. The simple choice of the Prime Minister and his decision can affect the entire world," Jackknife warned.

The four were pensive and silent until Gao said, "Even so. We will make sure Hinako win the elections. We will not let them force you to leave our world."

Tasuku smiled, "I will not let things return to what it was before and we will make a better world."

The dragons smiled at their resolution, hoping it will be enough.

* * *

Tetsuya and Asmodai were on the roof of a building and checked around.

"Do you see anything yo?" the boy asked as he looked around.

"I don't see anything. I am sure the criminal was around here with his buddy," Asmodai replied as he checked around.

The two were currently hunting down a criminal when they were warned by Stella. The criminal stole jewelry for more than ten million of yens in value. Since there was a buddy with him, the Buddy Police Forces were on the case.

"It could have been easier if I could use my power, but they said we have to wait for their authorisation," the pink demon grunted, not liking the supervisors at all.

"We'll just have to chill while searching for them the old fashion way yo," Tetsuya replied.

"That means less time to practice our move," Asmodai nodded.

That made the boy whined. The two searched around and wondered where they were.

"We know their face thanks to the picture taken by the camera," Tetsuya said as he checked the pictures. He looked at it and saw a man with peach skin, short brown hair and a short beard. He had brown eyes with the rest. He wore a black suit, but not a mask. As for the buddy, he wasn't on the picture.

"That's could be useful anywhere except here," Asmodai said as he pointed the very crowd street, hiding anyone they could be searching for.

"I know the expression... Before you say it yo," Tetsuya chuckled before searching around.

Asmodai chuckled and they continued searching. The demon jumped on the roof of another building with Tetsuya checked from where he was.

Asmodai then jumped and landed between humans and made them nervous, but he just winked at them while searching for the criminal.

Eventually, he brought Tetsuya and jumped to another roof and searched among the crowd. It was getting really frustrating as they searched around.

"We are going to lose him once and for all if we continue that way. There must be something we can do yo," Tetsuya said again.

Asmodai thought and grinned, "I have an idea," the demon intake and yelled, "I found you thief! Give back the jewels now!"

Testuya wondered what his plan was when he saw someone suddenly starting to run away.

"Only the guilty one would react. And I see a buddy, so it's not another thief who stole jewel at the same time!" Asmodai said.

"That's our guy yo!" Tetsuya said.

Asmodai picked his partner and jumped in the scene. They gave chasse to the criminal who passed between the citizens. Asmodai did the same and jumped over some of them, catching up with the criminal when they entered in the mall. They followed him and once inside, the lost sight of him again. They took seven seconds to be in the mall and it was enough for the criminal and his buddy to disappear.

"All of this for nothing," Tetsuya grumbled.

"They can't be far," Asmodai replied with a small smile, "It would have been easier for a dragon to find his stench or use my magic."

Tetsuya nodded and they continued searching for the criminal.

They weren't aware, but they weren't the only one searching for him. There was another human with his buddy looking around for the guy and his buddy.

* * *

AC: That's all for this chapter.

Next chapter is: Justice Competition Part 2

After this, it will be another one shot of: How We Became A Hundred Demon.


	87. Chapter 87: Justice Competition Part 2

AC: Hello everyone. I have a little announcement. I will write another Buddyfight story, but it is 100% link with this one and is preparing season 3 and will satisfy my need to put some character for now. It will not affect the schedule of the main series compare to How We Became A Hundred Demon.

* * *

 **Chapter 87: Justice Competition Part 2**

Tetsuya slowed down as he searched around. He was getting frustrated by the search and took out his cellphone, "This cat and mouse game is way too long."

"-Mushi Mushi-" Someone answered.

"Yo Stella. We really need the authorisation to use Asmodai magic because those bad guys are hiding in the crowd," the boy told her.

"-Hold on,-" Stella replied while Asmodai turned toward him. Tetsuya heard them talking at the other line, but couldn't understand what they said. Stella eventually replied with anger and frustration, "-Sorry. You do not have the authorisation.-"

"That's not fair yo. Are they taking the side of the bad guys?" Tetsuya whined while Asmodai frowned.

She whispered back, "-Maybe,-" which wasn't making Testuya feel good about it.

Asmodai continued searching and saw nothing, "There are too many people with brown hair. If only I could use my magic, it would already be over."

"What if they took hostage yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"-I tried that, but they replied only when they had a hostage you are authorised,-" Stella answered.

"Sure. We can use our power when it's too late," Asmodai grunted.

He saw a map. He grabbed Tetsuya and jumped over it. They looked around, taking the vantage point and didn't see him.

"That's not really helping," Tetsuya grunted.

"Let's try our tactic again," Asmodai said with a small grin.

He was about to yell, when they heard someone yelling, "Stop right here!"

They turned toward the source of the voice, wondering if another member of the Buddy Police Force was there.

"The first floor," Asmodai pointed.

Tetsuya saw a girl and the criminal facing each other's.

"They wanted to pass over us yo," the boy realised.

"We have to go," Asmodai said.

"That girl might be in trouble. I don't see a buddy with her yo," the boy replied before Asmodai picked him and they jumped right between them.

"Stop right there. Asmodai and Tetsuya are here to arrest you," Asmodai declared.

"You again! He's mine!" a girl yelled at them.

"You again?" Tetsuya asked to the girl confused.

It was Temuri, but she wasn't wearing the same clothing. She wore gray dress with gray pants and her hairs were unattached and appeared longer than before. She then remembered that they never really met and replied, "Never mind! I'm getting this guy, so stand out of my way!"

Terumi buddy was one of the gorgon sisters called Medusa from Legend World. She had grey scales with a humanoid chest and face of pale color, long green hair and dark gray eye wearing a bow as her weapon.

"Is it legal to have your buddy in her real form?" Testuya asked.

"I have the right!" she furiously replied to the boy. She faced the criminal and he was gone, "He's gone!" she glared at the boy with her eyes on fire. She was about to yell at him, but was interrupted.

Medusa said, "They escape that way."

"Let's go!" Terumi ordered.

The two left Tetsuya and Asmodai behind.

"Yep. We got cock blocked by girls," the pink demon commented with a grin.

"We have to get the criminals. It's our job and they could be in danger if the bad guys are strong yo," Tetsuya said.

They followed them when corridor divided in two paths. They looked left and right and didn't see them. Asmodai looked around and pointed to the left, "I see her buddy trail."

They followed it and heard a loud sound at the corner, "Looks like the fight already started yo."

"Let's hurry up then," Asmodai replied as he accelerated.

They reached the battlefield and saw Medusa firing her arrows at the criminal buddy. It was Armorknight Goblin. It was a green goblin with green skin, silver armor covering his arms and part of his legs. He was armed with Gatling gun and missiles.

Tetsuya was taken by surprise when he saw the criminal buddy, "He would have been noticed way faster."

Asmodai thought, _Goblin used his mini form to pass any security. That's why no one panicked... as this alley is completely empty now._

Medusa fired an arrow at a missile coming at her and exploded. They heard someone yelling

"No time for that," Asmodai said as he joined the fight.

Terumi yelled, "I told you I don't need help!"

"It's my job yo," Tetsuya replied.

"You took so long to get him!" Terumi replied. She drew her spellcard and blocked one of the Goblin attack.

Asmodai jumped in the air and gave a drop kick at Goblin face. He sent him on the ground and jumped back when Goblin fired at the pink demon. Asmodai dodged the bullets without trouble and his intervention infuriated Terumi.

Medusa fired another boy right on one of the missile and it blew near the Goblin and sent him flying away. She fired more arrows and she stuck the Goblin on the roof and hired more on the weapons to destroy them and stopped him from accomplishing anything dangerous.

Asmodai saw the criminal trying to run away and gave chasse. He tried to get him, but the human slipped under him. He didn't see Medusa coming at him and she got him with her tail, "We have captured them."

"We would have got them sooner if someone wasn't in the way," Terumi glared at the boy once again.

"Wait? Your voice is familiar now that I think about it," Tetsuya realised.

Terumi rage disappeared when he said that and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Their buddies joined them and Tetsuya put their handcuff, "And everything ends well."

Terumi thought to go away, but with what happened and her previous rage and frustration against Tetsuya, she needed to verbally go everything she had, "You are lucky I was there and do the job at your place."

"Hum? What do you mean by that yo?" Tetsuya asked nervously when he saw her gaze.

"Those bandits would have escape you if I wasn't there. You never realised they were at the second floor and you didn't use any of your spellcards or Asmodai magic talent to help you," she pointed her fingers at him as she spelled out her accusations.

Medusa wanted to say something, but decided to stay out of her buddy's way.

"That's not our fault we couldn't do it girl. Some annoying people forbid us of using spellcards or my power without authorisation, which they never did give us," Asmodai replied.

"That's because you are working at the Buddy Police Force," she countered the pink demon with a grin.

"What you did was illegal yo. Even if it was helpful and true," Tetsuya admitted.

"It wasn't illegal. I did what you should have done and better than you. You aren't like Tetsuya or Gao and your buddy is the same," Terumi replied harshly.

The boy didn't reply and grasped his hands. He then glared at her and replied, "That's not important! Being the best isn't important. It's protecting the civilians and the innocent yo."

"Then why didn't you use your power then?" Terumi asked.

The boy was took off guard and grumbled. He said nothing, but thought, _She's right. That hot girl is right and- Did I think she was hot? She insulted me!_

"Because we wouldn't have been able to help anyone anymore," Asmodai replied for Tetsuya, "Also, we cannot make people fear us more or we let Tenchi win the future elections."

"Asmodai has a good point," Medusa agreed.

That didn't please Terumi, "Even so. We did what you didn't do," she turned around and was about to walk away, but the boy stopped him.

"Why did you say you again earlier? Now that I think about it, your voice is getting a little familiar yo."

Terumi paled for a second. She recovered fast as she turned toward him, "I don't have to tell you that. Maybe I sound like another girl that's all," _I cannot tell him that I try to get rid of him in my disguise or he will be suspicious._

"Maybe. Anyway... Thanks for stopping him," Tetsuya said.

Terumi didn't reply. She stood there before walking away, "Then be better so I won't have to do your job again, but I doubt it."

Her buddy followed her after bowing to them.

"You should have asked if Medusa had a visa and stopping them. It wasn't legal what they did," Asmodai reminded the boy.

"I know... But they didn't do anything wrong Asmodai," Tetsuya replied, hiding the fact that he was distracted.

The pink demon couldn't argue about that and let it go, "Well. We should give the report anyway."

"That's the worst part," the boy complained lightly.

* * *

Demios entered in one room of Kyoya manor and stood at the entrance. He crossed his arms and said, "Troubadour. Did you learn your lesson?"

Troubadour was on the ground and turned his back to his leader. He didn't have his instrument with him, "It was an accident Demios. The punishment isn't fair."

Demios frowned and replied, "I doubt it is an accident Troubadour. I know you better than Azi. I let it go in front of him, but not when we are in private."

The lyrical dragon didn't reply and took off his hat, "I have nothing else to tell you Demios. I do not care if I cannot play with my music for a while."

Demios grunted and gave him his instrument back, "Take it. The punishment is over, but I'm keeping an eye on you. From now on, you don't leave my side outside the manor and the other Purgatory Knights are aware of it in case you try anything," he turned around and walked away.

Troubadour gazed at the dark dragon and sighed, "Fine," he checked his instruments and had a large relief smile, "I missed you so much," _I almost cracked. Took a big bullet for you Gao. I'm going to have Demios on my back now._

The dark dragon started playing his instrument and wondered what the future could come.

* * *

In the sky, a tall dragon with silver eyes, which was actually in his mini form flew in the sky of Tokyo as he searched around.

"Hum..." he grumbled, _Where are the Mikado family lived again? It's been a year since last time._

The dragon came here about the disappearance of the two Thunder Knights. He was a bulky dragon with his large chest, big muscles on his arms and legs covered by his crimson scales. He had a long tail ending with three silver spikes. He had one horn on his snout and two others on his forehead which pierced his dark blue hair. He wore only a loincloth.

The Punisher was back to the city to find the Thunder Knights.

* * *

AC: Here's there the end of this chapter.

How We Became A Hundred Demon will be the next thing I'll write before continuing with the next chapter.

Next chapter: The Punisher Visit.

After this: Punisher VS Azi Dahaka.

Then: Important Talk.


	88. Chapter 88: The Punisher Visit

Gao, Hanako and their buddies were returning home after school day. Tenbu was watching the news on Gao cellphone, without the boy realising it, and sighed at Tenchi propaganda with the event linked with the Thunder Knights and the probability that the situation will worsen if the frontier toward Earth isn't close.

"Hearing all of this is getting tiresome. I visit Earth long ago and it was way before humans existed," Tenbu said.

"Really and-" Gao realised something, "You got my phone!"

"I was curious about the news," Tenbu replied with an innocent grin on his face before giving back the phone.

"That old dragon sure is sneaky... Thankfully not with girls and women because that would be really weird," Drum commented.

"He would have been the oldest being to end up in prison... Anywhere," Halberd added.

Tenbu grumbled and played with his moustache, but lightly smiled. The buddies ignored superbly any glare from those who dislikes the monsters for other worlds. Tenbu proudly smiled when he saw Drum ignoring the glares or some comments said on their back, which their dragon ears picked up without trouble. Gao face was lightly red when he heard a few said toward the dragons, but contained himself.

A voice coming from above then suddenly said, "There you are."

"That voice," Drum and Halberd said.

They raised their head and saw a tall dragon landing in front of them. They recognised The Punisher without any problem.

"Punisher!" The four, except Tenbu yelled surprised.

The tall dragon lightly smiled, "Hello everyone. It's been a long time since I've seen any of you. It's good to come back," he grunted, cutting anything else they might want to say, "I don't want to look like I'm lost, but I kinda forgot where you lived. Can I come with you to your home? I need to discuss an important matter."

"Sure," Gao said.

Getting The Punisher home was more complex than anyone would have expected. Because of his size, many citizens commented on his violation of the law since he didn't seem like he was in his mini form, while it was the case. Gao, Drum, Halberd and Punisher had to explain it many times until they finally reached home.

* * *

 **Chapter 88: The Punisher Visit**

The Punisher saw in the dojo and was eating some rice given by Gao's grandmother. He ate is patiently and draw a bottle of wine before saying, "Thank you. I was getting a little hungry Miss."

She nodded and returned to the kitchen.

The Punisher commented, "It was the first time I walked in the street instead of hiding around and everyone was watching me with some weird glare and suspicion. I was expecting it, but not that much."

"A few things happened recently and tension between humans who hates us and our kind are getting worst," Halberd briefly resumed.

The tall dragon nodded, "I am not surprised that tension would be that high. Some old dragons commented when we entered in contact with Magic World, things like that also happened."

Drum grumbled as he tried to think if he knew about it, but raised his shoulders.

Tenbu chuckled and replied, "I remember that. It was difficult to calm everyone down."

The Punisher carefully gazed at Tenbu for a few seconds before asking, "Excuse me but,... Who are you? I never saw you before in Dragon World."

"I am Tenbu, an old dragon and one of the last dragons of the first generation of Original Dragon. I think... Or the last one. I'm not sure," he said as he played with his moustache, thoughtfully.

"An Original Dragon. I wonder why you are here, but that's not important right now. I came here for an important reason and I need your help," The Punisher said.

"We are ready to help you in anything," Gao said with a smile.

"I need to find two missing Thunder Knights. They left their post and I suspect they came here for you Halberd," The Punisher said. He watched them and heard nothing. He added, "I should have been here sooner, but I wasn't aware until recently and I didn't warn Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII yet."

Halberd scratched the back of his head and looked at the others. No one else said anything, letting the ex-Thunder Knight to answer the question, "We encountered them Punisher. He hurts many people and are the... the source of the recent increase tension."

The tall dragon frowned and veins appeared on his muscular arms, "I guess we have to make amend to the situation caused by them. I will speak with the Buddy Police Force and try to minimize the damage later. I will speak with them and give them the proper punishment," he said as his eyes shined brightly.

Drum gulped loudly while Halberd was nervous. Drum remembered the way his eyes shined and thought, _I don't want to think about it. Forget about the dragon training boot camp. Forget it!_

"Poor them," Halberd thought.

"Of course. I have to let them live the punishment of the humans first. If I took it, they won't take it well right?" The Punisher asked.

"They don't know about the Dragon Boot Camp," Drum whispered.

The Punisher nodded as he heard Drum, but the humans didn't, "Now that this problem is already solved, I guess I have time for something else. Though that surprised me."

"What is the other thing?" Halberd asked surprised about this comment.

"I recently learned something that got me excited. Since I was coming here, I thought I could do both if possible," The Punisher replied with a smile.

"Learn recently?" everyone asked except Tenbu who was mostly wondering what the Dragon Boot Camp was.

"I've heard that one of my old enemies is on Earth," The Punisher thoughtfully said.

"Old enemy?" Halberd asked.

The Punisher nodded.

"You have many enemies?" Gao curiously asked.

The Punisher nodded. When he saw the humans surprised, he chuckled, "I have many of them from other worlds. As for Dragon World, I have a rival and it's your father Drum. Although that rivalry has been settle when he defeated me. As for my old enemy, we had a long battle long ago when our two worlds were at war. Sadly, we never reached a conclusion on this fight. Now might be the opportunity to conclude it, even if we are not at war anymore," he finished as he showed a spellcard.

They looked at it and saw the image of an arena in it.

"You are serious about it," Halberd concluded.

"So. Who was the dragon you fought?" Hanako curiously asked.

The Punisher scratched his chin as he thought back, "It was long ago. I fought him during one of the many wars between Dragon World and Darkness Dragon world. I think it was the fourth war if I remember correctly."

"There were five wars against the Darkness Dragon," Drum said, remembering what his father thought him.

"It's the Fifth one then," The Punisher concluded. He turned toward them and continued, "It was during one of the final battle. During this war, they managed to infiltrate an important location of Dragon World. There was a lot of water produced there and it would have caused many dragons to die if we lost. Our troops went there and confronted them in one massive battle. The objective was to hold on until Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII arrived with reinforcements. The battle was long, fierce and violent. I defeated many of their soldiers when he arrived," he had a large and excited smile as he said that. There were some obvious good memories and showing another aspect the humans didn't see before, but the dragons knew it was the excitement of an epic fight, "As we faced each other's, we battle and battle until your father came Drum. The darkness dragon had no choice, but to retreat before we could end it."

"So. Who was it?" Hanako asked again.

The Punisher gently chuckled and replied, "Silly me. I didn't answer that. It was the recent leader of the Darkness Dragon. Azi Dahaka."

They gasped when they heard the name.

"He is definitely here," Drum replied. He lightly frowned when he thought, _That bastard who tried something on Gao! Something I cannot talk about!_

Tenbu turned toward the young orange dragon and quietly asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," Drum replied with a smile.

The Punisher asked, "Do you know where I can find Azi Dahaka? I want to settle our fight once and for all and maybe he's also eager to finish such a great fight."

They raised their shoulders, not knowing where Kyoya lived or his phone number to call him.

Gao thought about it when it flashed in his mind, _Maybe he knows,_ "I think I know someone who can find him," He was then uncertain of one thing, "But, what types of battle do you want to finish?"

"It will not be a battle to the death. There is no motivation to reach that anymore," The Punisher replied.

That reassure Gao and said, "I'll go ask him," he said when he walked outside the house.

Drum followed him, "Wait up Gao!"

The others remained in the dojo.

Tenbu gazed at The Punisher and commented, "You are asking a lot for them you know. This is something personal after all."

The Punisher closed his eyes and replied, "Yes. It is a battle that I wanted to finish long ago. I took pride in my battles and this postpone one remained in my mind."

* * *

Gao and Drum walked in the street of the city.

"So Gao. Who do you think will-" Drum stopped his question when he already guessed.

It wasn't long before they heard someone playing music. Drum knew there was only one dragon that could be playing music, _Troubadour. Of course he knows about it._

When they found him, they stopped when they weren't expecting what they saw. Troubadour was playing with his instrument as usual, but there was fewer humans surrounding him and some of them felt it was awkward. One reason was that the tension was more present and the other... Demios Sword Dragon was standing behind him, with a pissed off gaze at the smaller dark dragon, in his real form.

Drum wasn't feeling comfortable with two Darkness Dragons, but restrained it for Gao sake. Even so, he thought, _He knows what Azi Dahaka is planning, but he won't say anything and I cannot ask him anything in front of Gao. I bet he's going to laugh it up anyway._

Troubadour eventually concluded his music and said, "Thank you everyone. I'm glad you enjoy my music, but alas... There are fewer of you."

"This is what you do most of the time outside," Demios asked.

"You are saying it as if it was a waste of time, but it is for my heart delight. You are a poor audience Demios," Troubadour replied.

Demios glared at his subordinate insolence and felt the urge to discipline him right now, but noticed Gao and Drum. He didn't lose a second to notice that the Disaster Core was gone, as his lord told him.

"Hello there," Gao said.

Troubadour smiled and said, "Hello again Gao. We didn't have time to talk when you left the hospital to see your friend leaving."

"That's right," Gao scratched the back of his head as he felt awkward that he had to meet him not just for the sake of meeting a friend.

Troubadour didn't mind and asked, "I don't mind the reason you came here Gao."

Gao explained why he came to see him. As he explained it, Demios gave his entire attention to what the boy said.

"The Punisher hum? I remember he wounded many of the Purgatory Knights in the battle field. I broke the jaw of my father when he was a Purgatory Knight, but I don't hold a grudge," Troubadour chuckled.

Demios crossed his arms and thought about it. He looked at Gao and said, "We will speak to Azi Dahaka about it. I'm sure he'll be interested. He will not say no to a fight, especially if he had a difficult one."

"Thank you," Gao replied.

"You can wait here. I'll search for him right now," Demios said before flying away.

Drum commented, "That was easy."

"Finally he's gone. Demios can be a pain on the tail. Always watching me with the trouble I caused," Troubadour chuckled.

 _He helped us and got punished...,_ Drum thought, "Is it that bad?"

"No. I think it also annoy him to listen to my music again and again," Troubadour replied. He started playing with his instrument again, "I should entertain you while we wait for my lord answer."

They nodded while the darkness dragon played his music.

* * *

Azi in the living room with Kyoya as they spoke of their plan, "For now, everything is going accordingly to plan, even if we still don't know of Tenchi plan."

"I've tried to obtain information, but no one can obtain anything," Kyoya replied with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"The real challenge is coming soon. Is everyone ready for it?" he asked with one of his head turned toward him.

"Yes. The Party is ready and the leader is preparing everything as we planned," the boy said with his eyes frowning lightly.

"He might be an adult Kyoya, but he is thinking a similar way to you about the world," Azi told him.

"I know, but-" Kyoya was cut when Demios entered in the room.

The dragon bowed to Azi and said, "My king. I came to deliver you a message."

That got Azi curious as he didn't have message that way on Earth, "What is it?"

"To make it short, a dragon challenges you into a battle to end what you started long ago," Demios briefly resumed.

Azi chuckled, "We have no time for such trivia battle. We have bigger things to so in this city than fighting a dragon who dear challenges me."

"His name is The Punisher from Dragon World," Demios precise.

Azi stopped chuckling and slowly turned toward Demios. He asked with interest, "The Punisher?" Demios nodded positively. The three-headed dragon grinned as he thought; _This is going to be an interesting fight. The Punisher is one of the most powerful dragons of Dragon World._ "We'll accept his challenge. Guide us to him."

Kyoya smiled and said, "I'll come with you. I'm curious to see how you fight when you are going serious."

Azi turned his heads toward him, "You won't be disappointed."

They walked outside the manor. The other purgatory knights heard about it and decided to watch their rulers in action. There was nothing interesting going on for now and they wouldn't say no to an entertainment.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It's a setup for the duel between Azi Dahaka and The Punisher.

Next chapter: Azi Dahaka vs The Punisher.

After this: The Ordinary Day of Shido and Gallows


	89. Chapter 89: Azi Dahaka vs The Punisher

**Chapter 89: Azi Dahaka vs The Punisher**

Gao and Drum were continued to listen Troubadour song and waited for the answer, which they got when Demios came back.

They weren't expecting Azi Dahaka to come himself with other dragons behind him and his buddy Kyoya.

Drum frowned, but Troubadour made sure Azi didn't see Drum anger and said, "If you are here. I guess you've accepted the challenge my king."

"Yes. we didn't have any big fight since we came here and against those pirates, which wasn't really impressive," Azi Dahaka replied. He looked around and commented, "He's not here."

"I'll bring you to my house. He's waiting there for the answer," Gao replied. He looked around and said, "And you are getting a lot of attention."

The Purgatory Knights noticed it. They were numerous and people weren't feeling comfortable with that many darkness dragons in the same place and especially with Deimos being the only one still in his real form.

"We will follow you through the sky," Demios said, taking flight with the other's following him.

They followed Gao as he guided them to his house. Drum wasn't really feeling alright with that many darkness dragons around and above him. His instincts activated and told him to get ready for a battle, but managed to control himself since the darkness dragon he hated the most wasn't there. Also, Azi Dahaka who tried something against Gao was a little too close of his partner for his liking.

"What's going on here?" someone asked over them.

Gao immediately recognised Tasuku who was on Jackknife back. He climbed down and his buddy turned in his mini form.

"Tasuku! What are you doing here?" Gao asked.

"I came here because we heard there were a lot of dragons without buddies by their side," Tasuku answered.

Kyoya answered the question Tasuku asked before the blue haired boy repeated himself, "Azi Dahaka accepted a challenge sent by The Punisher."

"The Punisher wants to finish the fight they started during that war right?" Jackknife asked.

"Yes," Drum replied.

The great dragon turned toward Tasuku and said, "Maybe we should watch the fight Tasuku. Just in case things go out of control," _This is an epic fight that we are about to witness._

"With this many dragons, we should remain close," Tasuku agreed.

"This is awesome," Gao joyfully said.

As they returned home and the two boys talked together while Azi and Kyoya listened, the three-headed dragon thought, _Three of the most powerful humans are here. None of them awoke their true potential and especially with Drum and Jackknife wasting it._ He stopped thinking when they were at the entrance.

When they entered in the house, it wasn't long before the Punisher and Azi Dahaka were face to face.

Halberd, the rest of the Mikado family, Tenbu and Halberd were watching the two dragons who simply gazed at each other's. Everyone, including the Purgatory Knights expected them to say something, but they went right to the point.

The Punisher gave the card to Gao and said, "Use the spellcard. We will fight with everything we have in a safe place. If this is too much maybe your friend can help you channelling the spell."

Gao took the card and Tasuku also grabbed it, "Let's do this together Gao."

"Yes," he replied.

They both used their power to cast the spellcard and in a matter of seconds, they weren't at the entrance of the Mikado's house.

Everyone looked around them and saw they were in a very large colosseum. By large, it was very large. It was red with many dragon statues proudly standing up with their weapons in the air all around the arena where the two dragons will fight very soon.

The Punisher turned toward them and said, "You might sit outside of here. We are going all out very soon."

The dragons and the humans went away and sat outside the arena of the colosseum. They watched the two dragons and wondered what they would look like in their real form.

When Azi took his real form, he was a giant dark dragon, but looked the same as his larger form.

At the other side, The Punisher did the same. His real form was slightly taller than Azi Dahaka with his muscles even more buffed up, he was ready to crush anything with his body. It seemed that he was a dragon made of muscles only. Everyone could hear the muscles moving as the dragon slowly breathed. His face looked bestial and ferocious in his real form instead of his more humanoid face in his mini form.

The two giant dragons watched at each other's. They cracked their bones and their muscles without saying anything for a while. Eventually, the two dragons were ready to start the battle.

"Azi Dahaka. Before we start the fight, there are two things I have to say," The Punisher started.

Azi nodded and said with excitement in his voice, "Go on."

"This first thing is that I've been waiting for this for a long time. A battle that made me feels so alive with the uncertainty of the victorious dragon," The Punisher said with his large smile.

Azi replied, "We'll admit, it was intense. The second thing?"

"We go all out from the beginning. This isn't an endurance fight or a battlefield," The Punisher said.

"So no warm up. We like it," Azi Dahaka replied with a large grin.

"Do you have anything to say?" The Punisher Asked.

"Nothing except that We'll enjoy fighting for real after a long time," the darkness dragon king replied.

The two dragons watched each other's.

"Once you are ready, make the first move," The Punisher said.

Azi Dahaka eyes shined and the darkness dragon charged. He summoned dark energy on his claw and made them longer than before. He slashed toward The Punisher who side jumped to his right and let the claws passed behind him. The dragon charged and readied his fist. The Punisher cut the distance and dodged Azi punch and countered with everything he got. His fist crushed the middle head of the dark dragon and crushed his face. The fist dug on the dragon face and the sound of the bones cracking by the impact. As the fist retreated, Blood came out of the darkness dragon nostrils and fangs felt of his mouth.

The middle head of Azi felt backward and didn't move, completely knocked out.

"Hey!" the two other heads yelled.

"I knocked him out in one hit," The Punisher said.

The two heads faced him and grunted furiously to what he did.

Meanwhile, the other's watched the battle. It wasn't far, but Drum yelled, "Take that Azi! The Punisher will defeat you without any problem!"

Demios chuckled, "The battle only begun red dragon. He just knocked one of the head. Azi can still fight efficiently."

Tenbu scratched his beard while Drum replied to Demios that it wasn't the case, "Depending on Azi strategy, he can still win."

Jackknife nodded, "It's still only the beginning."

"But still. That punch was really intense," Gao said, impressed by the power of The Punisher

"It is a good strategy to aim the middle head," Troubadour commented.

"What do you mean?" Tasuku asked.

The Punisher lightly smiled as he cracked his hands, "Now I get an advantage over you Azi Dahaka."

The dark dragon charged and tried attacking The Punisher. None of them used their power and tried to take advantage over the others in their assault.

"You're middle head is the thinker and the planner of long term strategy. Without him, you can only fight with your instincts and you cannot use your greatest attack," The Punisher concluded.

Azi Dahaka knew it was the case. His middle head was the thinker and planner between the three heads and without him, they were limited in strategy, _We have to hold up as long as we can until he comes back._

Azi predicted another punch coming at his left face and dodged it just in time. He tried finding a way to fight back The Punisher, but couldn't do anything.

The Punisher dodged another punch and spun around himself. He kicked Azi chest and sent him crashing away from him.

Azi painfully grunted, he stood up and coughed lightly. He glared at the dragon charging at him. Azi dodged to The Punisher left and grabbed his tail. He pulled The Punisher tail and violently hit the back of the dragon. He heard the sound of the spine twisting, but not breaking.

He then let the dragon passed near him and punched his stomach, sending him away.

Azi chuckled when he massaged his hand, "Still got an iron gut."

The Punisher coughed painfully and stood up with a mark of bruise on his stomach, "Of course. That's why I don't need armor."

The spectators were now quietly watching the match. The duel between the titans was too great to even let a sound out. They silently picked their side and hoped for that dragon to be victorious.

Azi frowned and his two heads thought, _We need to defeat him. After so long, we cannot let this battle end up with us losing. Not after everything we've been through._

They saw a fist targeting the right head, but they blocked it and clenched their hand around The Punisher fist. They used everything and tried to break the bones of his hand. The red dragon noticed it and used his other fist to punch the left head. Azi reacted the same way, but the punch was a trick as it opened up at the last second and grabbed the hand of Azi. The Punisher did like the darkness dragon and tried to crush the three headed dragon hand.

Everyone heard the sound of the bones moving under the scales as it resisted the great amount of pressure they had to support.

"Do you feel that?" The Punisher asked.

"What do you mean?" Azi asked.

"How much alive we are?" The Punisher elaborated.

Azi chuckled and replied, "Yes. We are."

The two head opened their mouth as they yelled, "Twin Chaos!" before a ball of darkness formed in their mouth. The breathed it out and it exploded on The Punisher head.

The Punisher released his grip and opened his mouth, "This is going to burn!" magma came out of his mouth and hit the darkness dragon chest.

Azi yelled in agony as the magna burned his scales. Azi breathed darkness on his body and the magma felt on the ground and stopped burning his scales. His chest armor melted and combined with his melted scales.

"This is going to take a while to heal," Azi commented.

The two dragons prepared to continue the fight. Azi frowned as he gazed toward The Punisher, but his frowned disappeared when a small smile appeared on their two faces.

The Punisher wondered why he smiled and checked on the middle head, now bedding toward the back and didn't show any sign of movement. He knew he still had the advantage, but he couldn't be sure when the middle head would be up and ready to plan his path to victory.

The red dragon charged and his fists ignited. Azi blocked the fists with his own, covered by darkness that devoured the flame before it reached his scales. A mist of punch and kicks came from the two dragons while they breathed fire or darkness from time to time. The two dragons had to make sure they weren't hit. Even if they were both hit around twice, it was still powerful attacks that caused much more damage than anyone else could see on their scales.

The Punisher punched Azi, chest and made the darkness dragon to cough blood out of their mouth. Azi countered and slashed the right shoulder and the chest of The Punisher with his claws. Their dark red blood felt on the ground and the painfully grumbled as they gazed at each other's.

The Punisher carefully observed Azi and saw the darkness dragon still smiling, _I do not like it. My guts are telling me that Azi is planning something, but he lets nothing appearing. He is a darkness dragon who can hide his intentions really well._

Azi chuckled before raising his claw and taunting him to attack. The Punisher didn't care for his taunt. He frowned and waited for Azi to act first.

"What is it?" Azi grinned, "Are you scared of us?"

The Punisher didn't react to the provocation, but held his hand forward him and invited Azi to attack him.

The darkness dragon didn't care for his provocation.

The spectators wondered what was going on. The two titan dragons weren't fighting and they wondered why they were both trying to make the other one taking the offensive.

"What's going on?" Hanako asked as she looked at the two dragons taunting at each other's.

Demios chuckled and replied, "They know that it will be dangerous to have the first strike. So they want the other one to charge first."

Halberd nodded and commented, "The Punisher is patient. He will not be provoked that easily."

Kyoya added his thought, "And neither Azi Dahaka will. The situation will force The Punisher to act first."

The Punisher knew that the middle head of Azi Dahaka would regain consciousness pretty soon and had no choice, but took the offensive. As he charge, he noticed that Azi grin was never subsiding. He started to wonder if Azi planned something, but the middle head was still remaining motionless. When he was closed, saw how the middle head moved as if the head had some resilience. He realised that something was wrong, but was already close to the darkness dragon when he was suddenly hit on his leg and lost his balance. He raised his head and saw the darkness dragon facing him, with his three heads at him.

"You figure it out too late that I was back," the middle head said. The three head said together, "Time to finish you!" Their heads, hands and between the mouth of his armor charged darkness energy.

The Punisher sighed when he realised he has been tricked by the darkness dragon. He crossed his arms and hoped to minimise the damage.

"Erasure Of History!" Azi Dahaka yelled.

He violently hit The Punisher with his ultimate attack. The red dragon was covered with darkness. Once the attack subsided, The Punisher was on the ground and painfully grumbled. He painfully breathed with his hands over his chest, "I-I lo...st," he lightly smiled.

Everyone were quiet as they witnessed Azi Dahaka victory.

Drum mouth was opened when he whispered, "That... powerful," _I can't even compete against that and The Punisher lost against him!_

"Azi Dahaka was really good to hide the fact that his middle head was conscious and planning this," Tenbu grumbled, _Azi middle head regained consciousness and decided to fake his state. The Punisher wasn't aware of it and charged because it was a race against time. Azi made sure he couldn't escape in time and end this with his most powerful attack._

Kyoya smiled as he saw the great power of his buddy. It was impressive and never thought Azi was that powerful.

Tasuku thought about it and was glad that they fought in this arena and not in the real world. They would have greatly damaged the city with that attack only.

As the arena disappeared, they were back in the house, but the two warriors were back in their mini form and healed up thanks to the healing spellcards. After the match, everyone gave their thought about the match.

The Purgatory Knights bowed to their ruler and said that they knew he would have been victorious from the start while the others were checking if The Punisher was really fine.

"I'm good," The Punisher replied with a smile. He painfully stood up, "Azi Dahaka. You are an extremely powerful dragon. I enjoy this battle against you, even if I lost it."

Azi Dahaka smiled, "It was an intense battle. We didn't have those for a long time," The middle head cracked his jaw, checking if it was at the right place. _If The Punisher didn't fall for it, we might had won, but with greater wounds._

Everyone talked for a while, but Drum was in his thought. He was the only one who knew that Azi Dahaka was planning something and didn't know what to do, _Azi Dahaka is so powerful. He defeated The Punisher! Only my father can defeat him, but he won't challenge that darkness dragon or we might end up in another war. I have no proof of his intention and I cannot tell Gao about it. He thinks he's not a bad dragon,_ he checked on Gao and asked how he planned all this with some excitement. He also noticed Demios trying to talk with Tasuku while Jackknife kept an eye on the leader of the Purgatory Knight, but ignored it for his more important matter, _I have to stop Azi, but I cannot fight him. It's impossible to do this alone and if he wants, he can invade the Earth by himself. I cannot do anything. I'm not strong enough, no matter how much I'll train with dad... It will surely be too late._

Drum sighed at his depressed thought. He gazed at Azi Dahaka and frowned, _Even so. I will stop you and whatever your plan is._

Eventually, the darkness dragon left the house with a satisfying smile. The family watched them leaving while Drum looked at the floor, still in his mind.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 89.

Next chapter: The Ordinary Day of Shido and Gallows.

After this: Drum Warning.


	90. Chapter 90: The Ordinary Day of Shido

Shido was peacefully sleeping in his bed. His breathing was slow and was lightly smiling because he enjoyed his dream.

His chamber was an ordinary one with everything any children of his age had, but he had a few pictures of his father and him together and some of his father in his police uniform.

The boy was unaware, but a dark shadow approached the sleeping boy. As it moved closer, he made a quiet, "Sha. Sha," he raised his sharp claw of his right arm while the other one grabbed the sheet and pulled it over.

Shido woke up and saw the claws coming at him while the dark shadow grinned with his purple eyes shining brightly. The boy yelled and threw the first thing he had, which was a dictionary right on the face of the dark shadow.

"Argh!" the dark shadow grunted with a skull mark on his face.

Shido recognised him and frowned, "You again Gallows!"

"Sha. Sha. Sha," the darkness monster laughed with a tear of pain. He received the dictionary hard on his face after all.

* * *

 **Chapter 90: The Ordinary Day of Shido and Gallows**

Shido changed himself while grunting at Gallows who flew not far from him.

"Come on. It was funny to make you yelled like a cowardly baby," Gallows mocked the boy.

The boy whined at his torment, _Why does he have to do this every morning? I cannot even make him pay._

The darkness monster continued mocking the boy, but noticed that Shido showed that he was pissed off while his fear disappeared faster and faster, _he's getting use to fear. Things are going to get boring when I won't be able to scare him anymore._ His thought changed, _I'm bored again._

Shido finished changing and wore simply a black shirt and pants, since today wasn't school day and he wanted to wear something different.

"You are starting to look like a darkness creature Shido," Gallows commented with a grin.

Shido ignored his buddy comment, feeling like there was a mocking undertone in his voice. He adjusted his hair and grabbed his deck case. He knew he didn't need it, but he was never sure.

"You are a little boring Shido," Gallows whined. He realised that his provocation and his intimidating attitude was getting less effective on Shido, _He's getting use to his fear and controls it better,_ he realised. He wasn't disappointed as it showed that his buddy was getting stronger, but it bored him.

Shido walked outside his chamber and entered in the kitchen.

Suekoru prepared breakfast for his son. It was simply toasts, "Hello son," he said with a smile before frowning when Gallows entered in the kitchen. Shido's father and his buddy frowned at each other's, but said nothing else, "You better not try anything Gallows."

"I don't know what you're taking about," Gallows innocently replied while he planned to steal his buddy lunch like he often did, but thought back, _They are expecting it._ The darkness dragon thought. He raised his shoulders and decided to do it anyway.

When the toasts were ready, Suekoru gave it to his son, but Gallows stole it.

"Gallows!" Shido furiously grunted.

"Who dare you steal my son breakfast?" his father yelled.

"Got you again. Sha. Sha. Sha," he chuckled before eating the rest of it with his unseen mouth without caring.

"You bastard! You always do this!" Shido yelled at his buddy.

"You shouldn't yell at me that much. I could get angry," Gallows replied with his scary gaze.

Shido gulped, but recovered fast, "M-maybe, but you are always searching for me."

His father eyes darkened when he heard the threat, but couldn't do anything against a monster more powerful than him.

Gallows chuckled, "I cannot have that much fun. The last time was when I fight and it was fun... Even if I lost."

 _I enjoyed seeing you beat up. Karma strikes back you know,_ Shido thought, thinking of his small joy with his buddy, which was the monster suffering.

"Anyway," he flew closed and whispered, "Azi plan is going to the next phase. We are finally going to have some action," Gallows joyfully said when he spotted Shido eating his own toasts that Suekoru gave while he wasn't giving enough attention.

Shido took a step back and quickly finished eating his breakfast, "Those are mine."

"Ahhh," Gallows grumbled sadly.

"Anyway. Since there is nothing from Kyoya and no school. I'll do my own things today," Shido said as he walked outside.

"Wait up!" Gallows ordered since he had nothing else to do.

Suekoru Shido watched them left. He clenched his fist and cursed himself not to be able to do anything against Gallows. The situation forced him to be passive, because he would have fought the monster long ago if he had a chance. He was his father and should have been able to protect him from the monster that made his life miserable, but couldn't, _I'll make sure you'll leave our world and never come back. For my son safety, I'll do everything to get rid of your kind._

* * *

Gallows wondered where Shido was going. He knew nothing of what the boy did outside of school as he didn't follow his buddy that often. He was currently too bored to do anything else.

The boy grumbled because his buddy was with him. Usually, he could be by himself for a while, but this time, Gallows was there and will probably hurt his day.

Shido continued walking and continuing glancing toward Gallows, "Why are you following me? You always said that I'm boring except when you scare me."

His buddy guessed, _He wants to ditch me. I'm sure of it. I'm sure there is something he doesn't want me to know. Nice try, I'm going to see what you are doing and planning,_ "Because I'm bored."

Shido mentally rolled his eyes without replying anything.

"So. Where are we going?" Gallows asked.

Shido said, "Somewhere," _Like I'm going to tell you. Maybe you'll turn away._

"That's way too specific Shido," his buddy sarcastically replied.

They stopped at a crossing path and waited to traverse the street. A small crowd form around them, but the duo ignored it. It was Tokyo and it was normal that many citizens waited to go at the other side. Gallows knew he had to control his attitude and not show his darker side.

"And another of those ugly monster," a man whispered not far from Gallows, who ignored it without any trouble.

"There is almost more of them, but not for long," a woman replied.

"When it will be time, they are dead if they come back," the man whispered before yelling, "You heard that monster!"

Shido gulped when he glanced at Gallows, not sure if he would explode at them. He turned toward the man and said, "That's enough," but lacked conviction as his buddy was making his life miserable.

Gallows turned toward the man and replied, "If you look at me. I think I'm already dead. Sha. Sha. Sha. So that won't be a problem," before chuckling, _he dear threaten me! You are lucky Azi ordered me to do nothing wrong. I fear him more than my rage awakened by your insult!_

"That's because you are nothing," the man replied.

Gallows frowned while Shido grabbed his hand and pulled him when they could cross the street. Gallows turned toward Shido and saw his buddy also frowning, but more lightly than himself.

 _This is going to end bad if I let this continue,_ Shido thought. He released his grasp when they were far from the man, "We're good now."

Gallows crossed his arms and grunted, "That bastard. If I could-" he then chuckled, "Not important anyway, where are we going?"

Shido was annoyed and relieved that his buddy returned to that subject. He decided to answer this time, "I'm going to buy something for Sophia."

"Her? That cold girl? What would you even give to her?" Gallows wondered out loud.

"Something she needs. That's the thing she prefers," Shido replied.

"Yeah," Gallows rolled his magenta eyes. He asked, "I still don't understand why you are... kinda friends and she endures an annoying boy like you."

"I don't really know. I just annoy her less than other's I think," the boy replied.

 _That explains nothing. Guess I'll have to ask her if I want to really know, but I don't want to ask her,_ "What do you think she needs? A ring?"

"No," Shido replied.

"A bracelet?"

"No."

"Anything considered by humans... girly?"

"No."

The darkness dragon monster sighed and decided to not take a hint of seriousness in his guessed and said random things to annoy Shido until he said, "A tranquilizer gun?"

"I would if I can for a long time, but it's not legal," the boy replied annoyed.

"Sha. Sha. Sha. You made me laugh Shido. That was a little fu-" he turned toward Shido and read his face, "You can't be serious!"

"I am. Her 'buddy' is really annoying her and I can feel it," Shido replied.

"Him. Yeah. I'm surprised he's just annoying her," Gallows admitted. He realised Shido said for a long time, "Wait. Did you ever think about using one of those guns on me?"

Shido didn't look at Gallows and continued forward. The monster laughed, _I never notice his hostility when he considered that,_ "What is it then? I'm going to keep guessing and telling things."

"We're here," Shido said when he entered in a shop.

"H-hey!" Gallows followed him inside.

After a while, Shido came out with what he brought while Gallows arms were crossed and sighed, "That's it. Just that? I don't even know what it is, but it's as boring as you. It's also not expensive."

Shido gazed at him and replied, "What's important is that Sophia might need it. Her buddy will leave her alone and cannot do anything for a while."

"What will it do?" Gallows curiously asked. If it was working, it might be interesting.

"Let's say that they will have to hold their breath for a while," Shido said.

Gallows grumbled, wondering what they boy meant by that, but gave up. Whatever it was, he was sure that Sophia won't say anything or be pissed off.

After this, the two wandered in town and visited a few places. Shido had a few other things planned, but postpone them for the moment Gallows won't be with him. He was glad to hide it with Sophia gift, something that meant little.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 90. It's a short one, but I ran out of idea.

Next chapter: Drum's Warning


	91. Chapter 91: Drum's Warning

Drum was sitting alone on the roof of the Mikado family house. He watched the blue sky with worrisome increasing each day in his heart. Three days passed since the duel between The Punisher and Azi Dahaka. The red dragon was worried with everything he knew thanks to Troubadour hints and his natural suspicions of the Darkness Dragon. He put his hand on his chest and wasn't sure what to do.

It wasn't the only problem that worried Drum, there was also the citizen of Tokyo who are openly expressing hatred against his kind and other's from other worlds that added with Azi plot.

Drum put his hand on his forehead, well aware that there were two evil plots going on at the same time between Tenchi and Azi Dahaka with different objective. If one of them succeeded, then it will be bad for every world.

There was another thing, but it was personal to Drum, his mother assassin was here, so close, but the dragon couldn't avenge her and it was lightly eating him inside. Even so, that wasn't his main worry.

 _We are watching Tenchi and thanks to The Punisher, it calmed down a little with the payment to repair everything the Thunder Knights destroyed. They are still in prison on Earth, but..._ Drum shivered, _They got five years of dragon boot camp._

"Are you alright Drum?" Drum saw Tenbu joining him, "You've been here for a long time."

"Yeah... Where's Gao?" Drum asked.

"He's with his friends and the new cute girl one," Tenbu answered with hearts on his eyes as he spoke of Kazane.

"Right. I told him that I need to finish things," he looked at the book by his side. It was homework from school which was buried with his worried.

"You are really in your head for a while Drum. You can tell me what's going on," Tenbu said floating by his side.

Drum looked at his feet while his tail tapped the roof behind him. He turned toward Tenbu and asked, "Do you think Azi Dahaka is planning something? You seem to know him."

Tenbu scratched his beard and thought about it. That was on the outside. In the inside, he gasped and tried to nervously find an answer, remembering the pact he made with Azi, "I don't know. I know him, but just a little," _and I lie by saying little. I'm sorry Drum._

Drum nodded, "Guess I'll have to work then. Thanks," he then returned inside.

Tenbu knew that Drum was disappointed, but didn't show it.

 **Chapter 91: Drum's Warning**

During the night, Drum had trouble sleeping on the bed while he could hear his buddy sleeping without any trouble, _he's lucky to sleep easily even if he knows there is problem in the city, but he doesn't know about Azi evil intention and I cannot tell anyone about it. Who would believe me? I'm not sure I can talk about it to Halberd, he's still preoccupied about what happened with the Thunder Knights._

Drum eyes remained open even if he tried to close them up. His slow breathing wasn't helping entering in the dream world. He crossed his arms and climbed off the bed. He walked to the left and right with his arm crossed behind him. His head watching the floor quietly, trying to find something to do.

 _I have to tell someone or I won't feel a little in peace, but I can't tell Gao,_ Drum grumbled and suddenly raised his head, "Maybe I can try talking to him."

He quietly walked toward the cellphone of his buddy and called someone, "I hope he's awake. If not, I'll have to wait to-"

"-Mushi Mushi,-" a voice replied partially awake.

"Jackknife. It's Drum," he said.

"-Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV. Do you know what hour it is?-" Jackknife replied with anger written in his voice.

The red dragon gulped and replied, "Listen Jackknife. I know it's very late in the night," he checked the clock and it was 1h12 in the morning, "Or really early."

"-Get to the point or I hang out right now,-" the green dragon warned the red one.

"Okay. I need to talk to you and it's important. I have trouble sleeping since the duel between The Punisher and Azi Dahaka. Especially since what someone told me about the darkness dragon."

"-Maybe it's your hatred of the Darkness Dragon Drum. It's not a good idea to waste my time like that you know.-"

"Okay. I heard it from another Darkness Dragon Jackknife. I have to tell you in person. I don't care if you don't believe me," Drum said with some desperation in his voice.

Jackknife seemed to notice it as he replied, "-I'll meet you on the roof soon. You sound really serious about it.-"

"Of course I am," Drum replied.

The green dragon sighed, "-I'll hang up before I woke Tasuku.-"

Drum hung up after the green dragon did the same. He wondered, _Will he believe me or not? I have no choice, but to try._

He opened the window and climbed on the roof, waiting for Jackknife to come. The red dragon tail lightly tapped the ground. He eventually rested on the roof like earlier and waited. He heard the sound of wings flapping and saw the green dragon in his real form coming at him. He eventually turned in his chibi form and landed by his side.

Drum could see that the dragon was tired and still a little pissed off to be woken up by his call, but not as much as Drum initially feared.

"I'm here. You can tell me what's worrying you now, so I can go back to sleep," Jackknife said, not wanting to lose time.

Drum nodded and organised his words, "Jackknife, I've been worried for a while. I'll start it," he said when Jackknife raised his claw with anger in his eyes. He grunted, "Anyway. I learned something just before Gao woke up from his coma. What I heard frighten me and I knew that Azi Dahaka is planning something."

Jackknife looked at Drum intensely and said, "Elaborate."

The red dragon nodded, "When I was in the hospital, before Gao came back, Troubadour came in and told me why Gao felt in a coma. He said that the Disaster Core, Azi gift, was preventing him from waking up. That's how I knew that Azi was planning something."

Jackknife gasped when he thought back, "Azi Dahaka try to give a Disaster Core to Tasuku. What does it do?"

"Kiri has one... So I guess it hurts their head a lot. After this, Kiri headache was gone and... That's it," Drum said, knowing how weak it was, "No. That was bothering me and I was watching Azi when I saw him, wondering what his plan was... Because that isn't good. It turned into worried after I saw him defeating The Punisher," he looked at his cute claws, trembling in fear and incertitude, "I don't know what to do. I can't beat him, no one knows Azi is planning something. Troubadour told me no one would believe me because Azi isn't looking bad right now," he looked at Jackknife, "I needed to tell someone. I can't hold everything inside of me. I can't tell Gao... So I call you."

The green dragon crossed his arms and was thoughtful. He wondered how he should reply to Drum. He wasn't sure if it was the true or not, but the more he thought about it, the more his reply to the red dragon should be, "I am not sure if you are honest or not Drum," the red dragon nodded and sighed when Jackknife continued, "But- There is things you said that are suspicious. The Disaster Core effect on both Kiri and Gao must have some true on it. Tasuku didn't accept it and nothing bad happened and no one else received it."

"What about Azi? He must be plotting something," Drum tried.

"Maybe yes, or no. There is always some doubt we can give him. Was he aware of the consequence or not? Is he really planning something? You said that Troubadour told you about that and that no one would believe you for probably the right reason if it is the case," the green dragon paused, "I know a little about Azi Dahaka, but that's enough to know that he's always planning things... Except for the kissing part on the cruise ship."

The two dragons shivered.

"Don't bring that back! I don't ever want to remember this!" Drum ordered.

"Me too!" the green dragon yelled, "And also Azi. Back to him anyway, he's probably plotting something, or already prepared it. If he is, we have to make sure to remain discreet about it. If Azi suspect something, he might eliminate us."

Drum thought back and quietly whispered, "Maybe that's why Troubadour hid me when I saw Azi during the duel. Should we talk about this to the humans?"

Jackknife nodded negatively, "No. For now, we have to keep this between us. We can't be sure if this is true or not and you surely don't want Gao to not believe you. As for Tasuku, I don't want to involve him or he'll go very far in his research and he might get killed, or worse," _if Demios gets an opportunity,_ he thought before continuing, "That's why it's between us only."

Drum nodded.


	92. Chapter 92: The Election Begins

Hinako checked her reflection in the glass and made sure that her scarlet vest and her pants were in order. Despite showing her feminine attribute, she made sure it made her look professional and also showed the population that she had the guts, will and strength to rule over Japan.

A part of her worries dissipated after the Thunder Knights incident with the Dragon World accepting to pay for the damage they have done and the Buddy Police force had been efficient, even with the supervisors that slowed them down.

She checked her campaign plan and everything was in order. The pressure was heavy on her shoulders and every one of her party. The world had their eyes fixed on Japan election since the electoral platform strongly focused on the monsters from other world and how to deal with it, _Funny that we have move eyes on us than on the United-State._

Once she was ready, she walked outside and entered in her car, driving toward the destination with one thing in mind, _From now on, everything I'm doing, no matter how trivia is important._

* * *

 **Chapter 92: The Election Begins**

Drum woke up as he cleaned his eyes. He grumbled and looked around. He noticed that Gao already woken up. He checked the clock and saw it was soon time for the accursed school. He put his armor and quickly joined the Mikado family to eat and with his buddy rushed toward school.

The dragon checked at his buddy and knew he couldn't still talk about Azi plan. Not only had that, but everyone else already had things in their mind.

Tasuku and Jackknife where with them and also had the same pensive gaze. Drum knew exactly why, _Today, the elections begins and for the next month, the ruler of Japan will be chosen. Why can it be the strongest one?_ He wondered since his father used his power and fought his adversary to rule over the dragons.

They joined their friends and the other buddy monsters and the morning passed quickly.

During lunch break, every friends of Gao were on the roof. They quietly ate together and talked about the usual stuff for a while. Eventually, someone had to put the bombshell and it was Tasuku.

"You know the elections are starting today right?" the boy asked.

"Yes. This is going to be the future of our world and many other worlds," Baku replied.

Kuguru nodded, "And a first time for the many other worlds."

"I sure hope that Hinako wins the elections, because it's too much fun here," Cat Sith said.

The other's nodded.

"I didn't train and all of us been through many things just to be kicked out of this world," Ironchain said.

"And I cannot return to Dragon World if Tenchi wins," Jackknife commented.

"I guess you'll have to join another world if it is the case," Drum commented.

"Earth is my home now. I don't have anywhere to go for a dragon except Darkness Dragon world. And I won't go there," the green dragon replied.

"We'll make sure Hinako wins the election then," Gao little sister said.

Halberd nodded as he crossed his arms, "That means that the Buddy Police force must be perfect then."

"And that we don't let innocent hurt in any ways," Tenbu said. He then fly a little higher and commented, "If things turned bad, everything you knew and loved will be gone."

Drum gasped, "That means that I won't ever eat pudding again. The worst nightmare I can have!"

Tenbu chuckled, "Looking at you closer Drum, I think it will be good for you. You got a few pounds out of pudding and Dumplings."

"I didn't!" Drum yelled back before adding, "I just look chubby in my mini form."

Everyone chuckled and the red dragon face turned redder than his usual scale color.

"Depending of the laws, I might be the only one not leaving the Earth. I was here before mankind became a civilisation after all," the green dragon said.

"Lucky you. If it's the case," Drum grumbled.

"Too bad we are too young to votes. Most of us who have buddies are children," Baku sighed.

"We have to trust the adult," Tasuku said.

Gao stood up and yelled, "Then we have to show them that you all deserve to stay here as friends! We cannot let any crimes unpunished. I am the mighty Sun Fighter after all."

"And we are members of the Buddy Police force," Tasuku added with a smile as he joined his side.

"Don't leave your buddy behind," Jackknife said.

"Everyone has to give their all," Halberd said.

"I will big bro!" Hanako said.

The other's yelled in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Azi prepared to go outside the mansion. As they walked outside, they stopped when they saw some Purgatory Knights in front of a door and Sophia.

"What's going on?" Azi ordered.

"We don't know. The door to the bathroom has been locked for a while and he doesn't want to come out," one of the knights replied. Clearly putting some dislikes with the he.

"Who's there?" Azi furiously grunted.

"It's Despair my king," the same knight replied.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked.

The Purgatory Knights raised their shoulder as they grumbled a 'I don't know.' Before one of them pointed at Sophia, "She was there before us."

"Sophia?" Kyoya asked.

They suddenly heard Despair painfully yelling at the other side of the door and grunting with fury and hatred, **"What's going on with me?"**

Azi noticed some satisfaction on Sophia face when he saw her lips, lightly... Extremely lightly pointing up, "I don't care what you did to him, but I have to know what happened."

"He was getting too annoying. I have to do everything to keep him inside the mansion and he almost went free once. I wanted to keep him inside," she replied.

The heard the monstrous dragon continuing to painfully yelled in the bathroom.

"Anyway, I'll go away now. When he came out, just hold your breath," Sophia bluntly said as she left them.

They all understood what was going on and it was awkward. It was then that Demios came, dragging Troubadour, "You are getting on my nerves Troubadour and- What's going on?"

Azi walked away with Kyoya behind him, "I'll leave this in your capable hand."

The darkness dragon remained there and was confused about the next thing to do. After a second, a large grin appeared on the face of the leader of the Purgatory Knight. Troubadour noticed it and tried to slowly back away.

"Troubadour," Demios said without even looking at his soldier.

"Yes," he replied taking his initial position.

"Once Despair finished suffering, I'll end your punishment with this chore. Clean the bathroom," he told his soldier.

It was exactly what Troubadour feared and his scales turned completely white while the other's walked away, not wanting to get caught in the horrible punishment with their brother in arm.

* * *

In the Mikado's house, the television was opened as they entire family and the dragons watched the news about the announcement of the elections that was about to start. There were some worries and excitement as they all watched the news.

"-...We will soon present the three candidates that will participate in the elections this year as the Prime Minister of Japan and the parties they represent. Each of them will give their individual speech before we officially declare the beginning of the elections. You have noticed that they aren't doing it the usual way, but those elections are more important than ever and the world is probably watching the news as well,-" the reporter started.

They noticed that Paruko and her buddy were also filming the scene together and did the same as the reporter. Other reporters noticed it and they was an argument starting in the background until it turned into a reporter battle, which dragged the camera away since nothing else was going on.

"That doesn't usually happen," Gao's father commented before the adults sighed.

Paruko slipped away before the cops separated them and ended the reporter battle.

* * *

Hinako finished preparing herself and cleared her throat. She was satisfied of herself and ignored the pain coming from her chest when she squished her large breast so it looked more like normal size.

"Are you sure everything is going to be fine?" Commander I asked since he was in the room.

"Do not worry about it. I cannot let any treat scare me and I cannot show any weakness in front of Tenchi," she replied without any trace of fear in her voice.

"Today is the first day. We all have to be flawless," Commander I said.

"We all have our role. Are the children and their buddies ready for this? It's rare than actions of the children are strongly determining in elections," she asked before lightly grunting again.

"Yes. They are all aware of this and especially Tasuku," he replied. He asked, "Are you alright? You seem in pain."

"I just use bandages to look more natural and with less breast," she replied.

That caught Commander I off-guard as he replied, "Y-yeah. What about the third candidates? I wasn't expecting another important one who will be presented today."

"I know nothing, but we will have our answers too. If he's on Tenchi side, it will divide the votes for him."

"If it's the opposite, it will be difficult for you," Commander I replied.

"We have two ways to win the elections. With the assassination attempt during the cruise ship, it is possible that Tenchi is using illegal methods to win the elections. If we have proof, he and his party will fall down. If not, we have to be convincing," Hinako commented.

"We will do everything so you become the next Prime Minister Hinako," Commander I said.

She nodded and when she was ready, she waited for the moment to come out.

* * *

Tenchi was preparing himself to be spotless, exactly like Hinako. He adjusted his clothing and when he was ready, he lightly smiled.

"Is everything in order Tenchi?" Someone asked him.

"Yes. I'm ready to begin the elections," he replied.

"Good. You have to win the elections Tenchi. We cannot allow those creatures to slowly take control of the Earth," the man said.

"Of course. They are plotting something and I'm going to end it," he replied.

"Good," the man said as he left Tenchi alone.

The man looked at his reflection. He knew he had to play carefully his card now, _I cannot allow myself to get caught with everything I tried so far. That ninja monster is under our control and that insane Hinako cannot bet allow to win the election no matter the cost._

He also had to make sure that his party weren't aware of some element of his plot, since most of them weren't ready to do everything to win the election like him.

He then walked outside, ready to begin everything. The fate of the world rested on his shoulder.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 92.

Happy New Years everyone and I hope you'll have a good 2017.

Next chapter: The Third Candidate. (Changed it based on what I wrote for this chapter.)

After this: The Ninja Who Hurt Hinako.


	93. Chapter 93: The Third Candidate

Hinako and Tenchi crossed path as they were ready to present themselves. The man and the woman looked in each other's eyes. As they walked side by side, they remained quiet until Tenchi broke the silence, "So you are going to bring your insane idea to the end?"

"Of course. I, compare to you, am not afraid of the change," Hinako replied with a small smile.

"Am I not afraid of changes, but those monsters are plotting to invade the world," Tenchi replied.

"You aren't even supposing that? You are that certain?" she asked him.

"Yes. They are not like us. They are bigger and strong... Most of them. You are just opening them the door like in Troy," Tenchi said.

Hinako sighed, "We will see what the citizens believe is the best. Because I'm sure your plan will do the opposite than protecting the world."

They said nothing else as the door opened and they walked outside, the crowd was in front of them. There was only one person missing and it was the third candidate.

* * *

 **Chapter 93: The Third Candidate**

The Mikado family, the dragons, Tasuku and Jackknife watched the television and saw Hinako and Tenchi walking out and waving at the crowd.

"-Here are two of the three candidates for the election of the new Prime Minister of Japan.-" the journalist started.

"Oh! I hope Hinako will be the victorious one. Look at her beauty and- Where's her breast?" Tenbu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's sick," Halberd replied.

"That's one of the biggest mystery," Jackknife said.

"You shouldn't try to understand it," Suzumi warned them, especially with Drum about to ask a question.

They continued watching it and the two candidates presented their main element of their campaign, which they all already knew. Once the predictable element was done, they wondered what would be next.

"When will that third candidate come? What is the party of that candidate?" Drum asked, kinda glad he studied in school, but will never admit it.

"We don't know," Tenbu replied.

"This is exciting," Hanako said with a smile.

"It depends on who the third candidate is," Takashi said as he crossed his arms.

"We will know all of this soon. We just need to see who they are," Jackknife said.

The others didn't reply, but it was starting to make them impatient and filled them with anticipation.

" _And now. We will present the final main candidate for this election. We will also know the name of the party too,_ " the journalist said with excitement. They overhear Paruko saying around the same thing as the journalist with her buddy filming everything.

When they saw who it was, they all twitched their head and wondered who the hell was that guy and why did he look that way.

* * *

Azi Dahaka grinned from his three faces when the man came out while Kyoya lightly frowned.

"What is it?" the ruler of the Darkness Dragon world asked.

Kyoya didn't reply as he looked at the man. He didn't trust the adult representing the third party.

"You don't trust him," the dragon concluded. He said, "Don't worry. He is obeying us and if he tries anything, we will know it."

"I know... But he's an adult," he frowned.

"Sophia and my soldiers checked his background. He had nothing to do with their demise Kyoya and he had the same vision as you. Even if he is... colorful."

"I know, but-" he said nothing else.

"Anyway, the fun is about to begin. The presentation is the first main stage of our plan. We need to obtain the votes and- I don't know how," Azi grunted.

"Every action is important. We have to convince everyone to vote for him, but with Hinako, it's going to divide the vote with her around," Kyoya said.

"Still. Tenchi is the main problem."

"We will find a way. He might have tried something against Hinako. If we solve it and not the Buddy Police Force. It can be advantageous."

* * *

A man with peach skin, green hair with two roses on it, and blue eyes walked toward his spot. He wore a white jacket with purple decoration with his rose vest under it and white pants.

His name was Elf Kabala who walked with his charming smile toward the audience. He took his position putting Tenchi between him and Hinako.

Tenchi and Hinako watched the man and wondered what might be his intention and who he was. They both tried to analyse him and guessed what he would say and how to counter his possible arguments. They both decided to show restrain of criticism with the lack of information about him.

"Welcome everyone," a man said with a mic, "As you can see, those are the three main candidates of their parties. Since it is internationally watched by the world, please give us your name, your party and your main campaign."

"My name is Hinako Tokugawa from the Democratic Party. We are presenting ourselves with the main objective of structuring our system so we can have a pacifistic relationship with the monsters of other worlds as we believe that we cannot turn back to our old lives. They have discovered our world and we are in relationship with them. Many of them came here in Japan and everywhere in our world for many reasons. Many goods and some bad. I believe we can create a system where we can all live in coexistence while punishing the criminals and those who try to hurt our world with the Buddy Police Force as one of the system," she said.

"My name is Tenchi Sato. I am from the Liberal Party of Japan. We are presenting ourselves because we do not believe the monsters of other worlds are coming for any goods reasons compare to the disillusion of Hinako. Most of them are hiding their real intention, to invade our world when we lowered our guards when they know we trust them enough. Those who are committing crimes are just not discreet. We need to banish the monsters from our world and make them know that if we see them here, they will be either imprisoned or executed by the SDF!"

Hinako lightly frowned when he heard that he had the intention to use the brute force against them. The SDF was the military force of Japan and she believes that the execution might be their primary action and not imprisonment. It went as she expected and she knew that she went as he expected. It was now time for the small speech of the unknown party.

"Hello everyone. I am Elf Kabala, the superb candidate from the new party, Social Democrat Party, to represent Japan and offered a wonderful solution with the presence of the monsters in our world. I'll have some idea similar to Hinako, but my party system is vastly different from her. I won't make you waste time about it since you probably don't want to hear my wonderful voice for an hour. It will be too much distracting. To make it short, my system I'm presenting is more of an equality system compare to the coexistence. The creatures are trying to adapt to our world and understand it, we should also do the same," he winked at them. "The short version is not the best way to describe it as it seems too extreme without every detail in it."

"That is all for the introduction. Everyone is now free to ask questions to the candidates," someone said.

* * *

Kyoya and Azi Dahaka watched the news, the nervously chuckled when they saw the man representing them doing some sensual things.

The ruler of the Darkness Dragon world said, "That's more colorful than we expected."

"Yeah," his buddy replied.

They saw Tenchi and Hinako confused about his behavior and weren't sure how to react.

The left head of Azi watched discreetly a little more Hinako than the others, but still talked at the same time than the other's head.

"Anyway. He started well and didn't mess it up," Azi concluded.

"Yes. What we are showing there isn't everything we planned," Kyoya lightly grinned, with some doubt about trusting the man.

"Anyway. We are going well with this phase of the plan. We will have new supports coming soon. Everyone is ready for the elections?" Azi asked.

"Yes. Everyone is ready to represent the party and gain the votes of the citizens," the teenage boy said.

Azi lightly grinned, "And no one is suspecting that we are planning something far ahead. Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV is suspicious, but that's only because of what Despair did in the past."

"As long as they aren't suspicious, everything is going to be alright," Kyoya agreed.

* * *

Everyone in the Mikado's house watched the news and weren't certain about the new guy, but they felt that this wasn't good as he will surely divided the votes between him and Hinako.

Drum frowned as he watched the man and gasped when he saw, partially hidden one of the Disaster Core that Azi Dahaka gave to his buddy, "Jackknife?" he asked.

The green dragon nodded. The two dragons walked outside of the room and in went the kitchen.

"You saw that right?" Drum whispered.

"Yes. It is a Disaster Core. It's clear that this guy is working for Azi Dahaka or has strong affiliation with him," Jackknife replied.

"Yes. This is bad... I don't know what Azi is planning with that guy, but-" he gasped when he realised one thing. He shook his head, hardly believing that the dark dragon could have planned something like that, "Why would Azi want someone representing him during the elections?"

The green dragon thought for a few seconds. He scratched his chin while the red dragon waited for an answer, "I don't know for now, but I think this is going to be bad."

The two dragons were in a grim mood.

"Why are you here?" Tasuku asked when he joined them in the kitchen, "Something happened?"

Jackknife waved his arms and said, "Nono. Everything is fine. We just talked about dragon stuff."

The boy gave them a suspicious gaze as he replied, "Okay. Anyway, the news is over. Suzumi invited us to stay for supper. She said she's going to prepare some pudding."

"Pudding!" Drum joyfully said with stars in his eyes.

 _And he kinda forgot the problem,_ Jackknife thought before lightly smiling.

Drum returned to the living room and joined the others while Tasuku and Jackknife were alone in the kitchen.

"What were you talking about?" Tasuku asked.

"It was really nothing important," Jackknife replied, looking away from Tasuku.

The boy didn't believe it and crossed his arms.

The dragon had an idea to make him stop thinking about it, "If you really want to know. Drum is becoming an adult and he has some questions about adult stuff and-"

The boy face turned red, "Don't want to know more!"

Jackknife internally smiled, _That's a good diversion._ "Anyway. Let's join the other's."

And the boy followed him with his red face as the day slowly ended.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 93.

Next Chapter: The Ninja Who Hurt Hinako.


	94. Chapter 94: The Ninja Who Hurt Hinako

Sip of blood felt from a long katana. The black clothing of the ninja was covered with the crimson blood of a human being, slowly agonising at the feet of the ninja. The ninja watched the man until it gave out his last breath before disappearing from the building of the man.

The ninja didn't care if he was recorded, it was the opposite. He wanted to be recorded on the security camera.

What could be more sensational than a ninja in modern days murdering an innocent? A monster from Katana World doing the murder for no reason at all.

* * *

 **Chapter 94: The Ninja Who Hurt Hinako**

Zanya was eating his breakfast while his father was watching the news. He was still in a grim mood and his younger brother was distant of him. The teenage boy adjusted his glasses as he grew worried for his little brother who didn't come to eat yet. He saw him very little since their argument about Tsukikage treason. Eventually, the news grabbed him back to reality.

"-We just received an anonymous mail with a video on it. We analysed it and it was something we won't show up to you, but there had been a murder of a member of the Liberal Party yesterday and it was the second committed by the same killer.-"

His father stood up and grunted, "Who revealed that video?"

\- His body was found in his chamber and was murdered by a monster from Katana world. The image as been recognised as a rogue monster named Tsukikage. The monster is the buddy of Zanya Kisagari.-"

"He's not my buddy anymore," the boy in question declared.

"Son. You will have to take responsibility and answer to the journalist questions. They are surely going after you after this has been revealed. Also, you will have to defend your honor tarnished by Tsukikage," his father warned him.

They both heard Akatsuki yelling with horror and distress, "That's not true! Tsukikage would never do that!"

The two climbed the stairs and saw Akatsuki watching a video in the internet showed Tsukikage murdering the man with his katana and watching the man agonising.

Zanya gulped in disgust and new there was one thing he had to do now. He knew it would be extremely hard since his ex-buddy was made of nanomachine. Even if he didn't want to think about it, _I have to stop Tsukikage. I have to... Kill him._ He saw his deck left on Akatsuki table. He didn't reprimand his brother; he suffered enough with seeing the video.

His father gazed at his son and didn't know what was on his mind and couldn't ask him anything, busy consoling the younger one.

* * *

Hinako watched the news and frowned when she was it, _This is awfully convenient for Tenchi that this happens... but it's just coincidence._ She concluded with what the news said.

She stretched her arms as she already mentally planned what her replied would be when the journalist will ask her questions about what happened and what the Buddy Police Force would do. She knew the first problem was that it was Tsukikage, a monster who was working for the Buddy Police force. Just that action already hurt strongly her support and it would be hard to reclaim it. She checked her hair and made didn't touch it.

She stretched her arms once again as she walked toward the window of her residence and looked outside. It was a sunny day, but she felt like it was a storm coming at her with the news continuing in the background. She grabbed her pocket and frowned.

"What's with this bad feeling?" she wondered.

The woman heard something and turned around. She wondered what made the sound. She walked toward the source of the sound and looked around. She was a little nervous when she heard something. She continued searching for the source of the sound and walked forward. After a while, she sighed, "Maybe I'm a little too nervous."

She walked in the kitchen and she prepared a coffee. She grabbed sugar and her cup and waited. As she waited, she checked her cellphone and got many messages and mails from the Party and Commander I, probably about the situation, "I'll just relax a little before dealing with this problem."

She served her coffee and she drank it slowly and gasped when she realised she forgot to add sugar and milk. She added it and drank all of it. When she finished, she smiled and sighed.

She walked in the living room and stopped when she heard a sound again coming from behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. She frowned and tried searching for what made the sound, _It feels like a horror movie during a sunny day. The moment where you feel that nothing could hurt you._ She lightly felt nervous as she felt someone watching her. She looked around, trusting her instinct and put her hand in her pocket. She wondered who was watching her and was ready to defend herself against anyone coming at her.

She heard a sound and jumped backward. She saw something in the floor and gasped when she realised it was a shuriken on the ground. She raised her head and saw, holding on the ceiling, Tsukikage with another shuriken in his hand and ready to throw it at her.

"Tsukikage! Why are you doing this?"

The ninja didn't reply, not even with a nin and threw the shuriken. She dodged it again and took what was in her pocket and thought, _He's going to murder me like the two other's._

She took a deck case out of her pocket and tried drawing the card she needed when Tsukikage came at her with his katana ready to slash him. She checked around and grabbed something and threw it at the ninja and hit his face. He slashed trying to aim her, even if he was blind, with his katana and Hinako took her chance to pass behind the ninja and searched for the card with the seconds she managed to win.

Tsukikage came near her and slashed with his katana. She picked a card and turned it into her own katana and blocked the blade. She was thrown against the couch of the living room and painfully grunted as she slowly stood up, "That ninja is strong and I'm not good with a katana like Zanya. I really need to find the right card."

She saw shurikens coming at her and ducked as the shurikens passed behind her and landed on the floor. She sighed in relief, but saw the ninja just over her. She dodged his strike as the couch was cut in half and blocked his next attack with her katana before it was thrown away. She then saw more shurikens and tried to dodge them. Two of them pierced her stomach and one her arms and she felt on the ground. A small pool of blood was forming when she saw him coming to her. She searched in her deck case, knowing it was a do or die situation.

She smiled when she drew the card she needed in order to survive, "Electron Ninja Shiden! I Invoke You!"

Tsukikage saw the light and jumped back, ready to fight what was coming at him.

A purple ninja with a red scarf around his neck and red eyes appeared in front of her. He looked like a cybertronic ninja as he drew his katana hidden in his back, "Who's my target lady Hinako?" He saw Tsukikage readied his katana and took his battle stance.

Shiden did the same, easily guessed it was his target. He gazed at the nanomachine ninja and thought, _Something is wrong? Tsukikage isn't the type to do something like that._ "Tsukikage. What's wrong with you?"

Tsukikage didn't answer or even let out a nin. Shiden knew enough about the other ninja to know something unnatural happened. He knew he had to give everything he had.

The two ninja charged and their blade collided as they tried to pierce the other ninja defenses. As the two dueled, Hinako searched for a phone and grabbed it. She called Commander I and told him that Tsukikage was currently inside and fighting against Shiden, her buddy guard.

Shiden ducked and countered with a low kick and made the black ninja felt on the ground, but Tsukikage was already back on his feet and ready to fight. He threw shuriken at the purple ninja, but the other one deviated them with his katana and threw some of his own.

The two frowned at each other's and stood there. They gazed at their surrounding as they changed strategy. Shiden knew that Tsukikage objective, in his current state, was to murder Hinako, so he had to protect her while his was to stop or hold down. He also knew that his adversary was more powerful and experienced than many ninja from his world, including himself.

The two charged again and entered in another sword fight as they tried to pierce each other's defense again, _Tsukikage is less strong than before? Something is really up if he strikes slower than the usual,_ he thought before refocusing on the fight.

He was suddenly kicked on his chest and almost lost his balance, just before doing a back jump and used an electric rope to grab the wrist of Tsukikage who tried attack Hinako and pulled him back toward him.

Hinako searched in the card to protect herself from anyone trying to attack her and might help her. She watched Tsukikage and waited to see what he would do. She needed to remained focus on the battle.

Shiden was stabbed on his gut and painfully grunted before slashing at the side and damaging the chest of Tsukikage. The two took a safe distance and watched the other one move.

Tsukikage threw a shuriken toward Hinako who used her spellcard, "Art Of Body Replacement!"

The shuriken missed her when she was near the exit of her room. When the black ninja focused on her, Shiden took his change and threw a kunai that hit the shoulder and tried to subdue Tsukikage, but his blade was blocked. It wasn't long before the battle continued until Tsukikage suddenly jumped away and ran away.

The two watched the sudden action confusingly until Shiden heard the siren, "The Buddy Police Force is coming."

Hinako nodded and she sat on the ground. Now that the danger was away, she let her fear dominate her for a few seconds and vented it out, "That was intense," before grunting again when the pain came back.

Shiden checked her wounds and said, "You'll need to get doctor check on you Hinako."

She nodded, "Thanks."

"What are your orders now?"

"Just stand by, maybe he's not really gone."

Shiden nodded and grew a little worried with Tsukikage actions. Once it was over, he decided to return to Katana world and figured out if there might have some answers.

When the Buddy Police Force arrived, Hinako explained the events that occurred there. She contacted Commander I and said that Tsukikage must be arrested at all cost after hearing the personal thought of Shiden on the black ninja.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 94.

Next chapter: In The Way = Failed Justice.


	95. Chapter 95: In The Way Failed Justice

Hinako rested on the bed of the hospital and lightly grunted when the pain continued to echo inside of her body. She watched outside the window and noticed Shiden discreetly watching her and her surroundings. It had only been two days since she was attacked by Tsukikage and Shiden already came back with nothing coming from his world. There wasn't any order, neither any sign of Tsukikage betraying Katana world. The black ninja was one of the best and loyal warriors of his world and this sudden change of behavior was considered worrisome at best, extremely dangerous at worst.

She told the Buddy Police force what happened and Commander I took the case and already started investigating. Obviously, with the presence of the supervisor of the Police force, the investigation might not go as smoothly as possible. She heard that Tsukikage head was their target and was their main target and could consider the death of the ninja as something minor from their perspective.

She grunted and complained about one of her main worry of her current situation, "I'm going to lose a few days recovering before continuing the campaign," she didn't even thought about her possible descent in the popular opinion if a survey was made, _it's still only the beginning. If the Buddy Police Force is flawless and we arrest Tsukikage, I think we can turn this around._

She hoped it would be the case.

The door opened and she saw Zanya entering and had his card case with his deck on him, "Hello."

Zanya gasped and hid near the entrance, outside of the room, "S-sorry," he nervously said as he started sweating.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing there must be an important reason he would come despite his fear of woman.

He grasped his courage and lightly calmed his fear of woman and slowly asked, "I want to know... What happened when Tsukikage came and try to kill you and where is he now?"

She explained everything that happened and when she concluded, "Why do you want to know about this?"

Zanya walked away and replied, "I'm going to stop him. No matter what."

That worried Hinako and decided to call Commander I about it.

* * *

 **Chapter 95: In The Way = Failed Justice**

Tasuku and Jackknife were on duty as they flew above the city and waited if any crime involving monsters. So far, it was pretty calm and there wasn't anything they could do as Buddy Police member.

Jackknife turned toward the boy and asked, "Are you getting bored?"

"Yeah," the boy replied, he added, "But I'm also really worried Jack. Tsukikage is still on the loose. He killed two people and almost killed Hinako."

"I know Tasuku, but we cannot do anything as long as we don't know where he is. For now, we must focus on our mission," the green dragon reminded the boy.

"I know Jack. It's nice to have a calm day when we can just fly around together. It's sad that I cannot fly by your side with my buddy skill anymore," he sighed.

"I miss those times too Tasuku. We should-" Jackknife was interrupted when Tasuku received a message.

"-Tasuku. This is Stella. We got a situation at the bank.-"

"What is it?" Tasuku asked.

"-There is currently a robbery and there is a possibility of a buddy monster involved. We do not have the confirmation yet, but we need you to remain on standby near the bank,-" she told him.

Then the voice of Seiichi came, "-Remember Tasuku that you are forbidden of taking initiative. You can only act at my orders.-"

"Yes sir," Tasuku grunted, realising that he was chained by the supervisor.

"Keep it down Tasuku. Let's go," the green dragon warned the boy.

The green dragon flew toward the bank, reading to intervene if the criminals had a buddy. When they reached the bank, Jackknife was in midair and watched the bank. Tasuku couldn't see very well what was going on below and could only count on his dragon eyes.

"What's going on right now?" he asked his buddy.

"I don't see anything special for now. I can only see the police outside and talking to each other's. I don't know if they are negotiating with the criminals right now or not. Well... The police seem to have it under control," he answered.

"Then it's only the question of a buddy or not," the boy concluded.

They watched how the scene was going on. It wasn't really eventful from the sky and it was starting to affect Tasuku as the minutes passed. They waited for and waited and the boy started to feel his patience going down.

Jackknife knew his buddy and said, "Calm down Tasuku. I know it's taking a long time, but we cannot disobey the supervisors, no matter how much you and I want too."

"I know Jack, but waiting is only helping them if they have a buddy," Tasuku grunted.

"But we aren't sure if they have one."

"It's been a few minutes already. Shouldn't the police already aware of it?" he asked the green dragon.

"Maybe. I am not sure. We can only wait Tasuku," the green dragon replied.

Tasuku said nothing else and frowned as nothing happened on the street. Jackknife decided to fly around and tried to see if something was going on around the bank. Sadly, there was nothing exciting, only the absence of action or the capacity to act, which was taxing their patience. Jackknife had less trouble dealing with it, he had deal with things like that for a long time, but Tasuku wasn't.

"We can't wait here forever Jack. We have to do something. Staying here might even hurt the hostages inside!"

"I know, but we have to wait for the authorisation of Seiichi," Jackknife replied.

"But we-"

"We have to obey orders or we will be in trouble Tasuku Ryuengi," the green dragon warned his buddy by his full name.

The boy frowned and bit his lips. Jackknife didn't use his complete name unless he was ordering the boy not to do something. He didn't reply and continued watching and doing nothing.

They waited and waited before Tasuku eventually had enough, "Stella. What is going on in the bank? We got no news if there is a buddy or not."

"-I'm sorry Tasuku, but they haven't confirm the presence of a buddy or not yet. The negotiator is currently talking with the leader of the thieves and they got hostages, so the process is slow. Even if there is a buddy with them, you cannot act or they will kill the hostages,-" she replied and warned the boy.

The green dragon added, "Inaction is the better option for now Tasuku."

"But we are losing time. Maybe I could have done something earlier if we didn't have to wait because of Seiichi," he replied a little harshly to his buddy.

Jackknife sighed, "You've been frustrated for a while Tasuku. I know the supervisors are causing us some trouble and slowing us down, but we cannot do anything until they left. You have to calm down and hold on."

Tasuku didn't calm down and continued watching the situation stagnating instead of evolving. The tension was rising in the air, both about the endless question of what was going on in the bank and of his inaction, slowly making him feel powerless.

"I have enough waiting," the boy decided.

"Tasuku! We cannot-"

"Screw what that guy said! I'm not going to let criminals escape justice because of what he ordered! Let's go down Jackknife," he said.

Jackknife looked at the boy and sighed, "No."

"What-"

"I said no! I won't let you get in trouble. I have to watch you Tasuku."

He then saw the boy in front of him, jumping from his back. The boy activated his buddyskill and flew toward where the temporary command center of the police force was installed. Jackknife turned in his mini form and followed him.

"Tasuku! Stop!" the green dragon ordered, but the boy didn't listen.

Tasuku landed on the ground and his buddy stayed in mid-air behind, disappointed by the boy and frustrated by disobeying two orders from the supervisors of the Buddy Police Force.

 _I didn't teach you to be that way Tasuku,_ the dragon worryingly thought.

"What is going on?" Tasuku asked, "I'm from the Buddy Police force."

The police officer watched the boy. He recognised him and said with respect, "We don't know what's going on in there Tasuku. The negotiator is trying to obtain information about the presence of a buddy monster, but so far, nothing. They said nothing and kept everything hidden."

"So they could fake the presence of a buddy, knowing that we won't act until confirmation," Tasuku's buddy commented.

"Yes. So we can only wait and hope that the negotiator will manage to obtain some confirmation so we can act," the policeman replied.

Jackknife wanted to have a talk with Tasuku, but it wasn't the moment right now. He wondered how they could arrange the situation. He also knew that the boy might try something.

Tasuku watched inside the building, but saw nothing. He crossed his arms and wanted to enter inside, but didn't dare went that far with Jackknife carefully watching him now.

Eventually, the police officer received a message and said, "Something happened inside! Got everyone ready to move! Come with us Tasuku and be careful!"

The policemen readied their gun while the boy prepared his card to protect everyone. The boy decided to say nothing to his superior, sure that Seiichi would say something against it and they didn't have time. They stood near the entrance and waited for the signal of the policeman watching inside. He gave a sign with his hands and everyone entered inside.

Jackknife remained in his mini form and was ready to transform if anything happened. They searching inside and didn't see any of the criminals. They were surprised when the hostages suddenly came to them, free and gave some confusing words.

"I'll go forward," Tasuku said while his buddy followed him.

"Some of you go with him," the superior of the police force present ordered.

Some of them followed him deeper in the bank. They heard nothing strange or even gun shot. They wondered what could cause everything, the lack of sounds, the hostages running away.

Jackknife sniffed the air and smelt something, "I know where they are. They are just at the corner, near the vault... I guess."

They walked toward the vault and when they peeked inside, the saw the door of the vault opened.

"Don't tell me they escaped already," one of the police man said. They readied their gun and entered inside, they stopped when they saw something unexpected. Inside the vault there were three darkness dragons maintaining the thieves on the ground and a buddy monster without any trouble. The one holding the buddy monster was no other than Demios himself.

"What the-" one of the cop started.

"Took you long enough," Demios replied.

"Demios," Jackknife frowned.

"What's going on here?" Tasuku wondered.

"How did they get in here?" another cop wondered as they pointed their gun at the dragons for safety reason.

One of the dragons took a step forward, but Demios raised his claw and he back down to his spot.

"We entered from a blind spot and we ambushed them," Demios simply replied.

"It is illegal-" but the cop who said that stopped when the two darkness dragons behind Demios frowned.

Their leader glared at them and gave a sign with his hands to behave, "We know it isn't legal, but we could so something and did it. Although, I thought Tasuku would have come here much sooner," he sighed with a disappointed undertone in his voice.

"We have no right to come here when it wasn't sure if there was a buddy here," Jackknife replied, turning in his real form as he gazed at the buddy monster that helped the thieves.

"Even so, that's not a reason to do nothing," the leader of the purgatory knights commented, "You can arrest them policemen. They are disarmed and we won't harm any of you."

The police hesitated a moment before their superior gave the order. The superior turned toward Tasuku who eventually said, "There is no reason to arrest them. They saved lives."

The superior nodded.

The boy turned toward them and said, "Thank you."

Demios chuckled, "It is the duty of a knight Tasuku," he was quiet for a moment before saying, "There is something I want to know. Let's go elsewhere when you are done here."

The dark dragons leaved the scene and left Tasuku and Jackknife confused of what they would want to talk about.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 95.

Next chapter: Temptation.


	96. Chapter 96: Temptation

Kazane was walking in the park with her buddy in the hood of her coat, "This is a nice day," she commented with a smile as she watched the sky.

"Just don't look at the sun," Phoenix warned her.

"I won't," she replied without stating that was obvious. She walked deeper in the park and sighed, "We didn't pass a lot of time with our new friends."

"They are busy as buddy police force and with the disappearance of one buddy, I-" the green bird was cut.

"You're right. They have a lot in their mind right now. I want to help them thought," she thoughtfully said.

Phoenix saw someone, "Is that Tasuku and Jackknife?"

"Yes..." she noticed the three darkness dragons in their real form talking to Tasuku and Jackknife, "Did those darkness dragons caused trouble?"

"I don't know," her buddy replied as she marched toward them, "What are you planning?"

"If Tasuku needs help, I'll be here to help him," she replied.

"Alright, but be careful," Phoenix gave in, thinking it was pointless to protest since she made up her mind.

* * *

 **Chapter 96: Temptation**

Earlier, before Kanade and her buddy saw them, Tasuku and his buddy followed the three darkness dragons in the park and landed in a spot a little away from the public eyes, unless they went a little deeper in the woods of the park.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Tasuku asked on his guard.

Demios lightly smiled, "I wanted to know something, but it was mostly from you Tasuku."

"What do you want?" Jackknife asked as he lightly grunted at them.

The two other purgatory knights grabbed their weapon, but their leader gave a sign and they released it.

"It's about what happened with the bank situation. I wanted to speak more in private so it remained far from anyone's ears," the leader of the knights replied as he looked at Tasuku and gave little attention to the green dragon.

"I think you already figure out what happened," Tasuku said with some frustration in his voice.

"Yes, but I am confused that you took so long. I saw you in the air with Jackknife and did nothing, but flew there before I entered in the bank," Demios started. He scratched his chin and continued, "With the little I know about you, I was sure that you would already entered inside the bank and rescue the hostages. This is very... uncharacteristic of you."

Jackknife replied instead of Tasuku, "There are laws put on us and we have to respect them. We cannot act until we are sure there is a monster buddy with the criminals."

"Why putting people's life in danger for laws?" Demios asked, "Especially coming from you Findar the 100th. You broke some laws to go the right thing and ended up banished from Dragon World."

"The situation is completely different!" the green dragon defensively yelled.

From Tasuku perspective, it was different, _Demios is right? When Jackknife came here, it was because he killed some of his soldiers who were killing innocents because of their bloodlust. He did worse in that situation than right now,_ his mind told him.

Demios lightly grinned, "How? There are still people in danger that needed to be rescued. If we weren't there, would anyone be safe, any victim or none?"

Jackknife frowned and tried to reply, but he got no answer. The chance of a victim was higher the longer they waited and they were lucky none of the hostages was killed.

The boy frowned and said, "You're right. Waiting wasn't a good idea."

"But if we act without authorisation, we won't be able to help anyone else Tasuku. They didn't specify the consequence, but it can be that they confiscate your deck case and you won't be able to help anyone anymore," the green dragon warned his buddy before he got the wrong idea about what he should have done.

That made the boy realised that it was surely the case, "You're also right Jack, but..." he said nothing else.

"I think the Buddy Police Force seems to be in your way," one of the darkness dragon commented.

Demios turned toward that dragon and lightly frowned, but that changed when Tasuku replied, "You're right. Since the supervisors came, it's been more difficult to protect everyone. If only they were out of the way, it would be easier."

"Those are hindrance for you Tasuku. You cannot let them waste you're potential. If the forces you are working with are getting in your way, you might have to find another way to provide justice," Demios started to imply.

"Wait a second Demios," Jackknife walked closer to the leader of the Purgatory Knights and asked aggressively, "Where are you going to with this? We cannot act outside of the law or against the will of the government ruling this land. The only way we can help people is by the Buddy Police Force. What you did was helpful and saved many lives, but not a lot of people will like it."

Demios grinned as if he expected that reply, "Maybe it will not be seen well by the superior, but it's better to be seemed the wrong way that doing what they want."

"Demios! That's-" the green dragon was cut.

"What's important is the peoples life, not if your superior likes it or not. I am a Purgatory Knight and I have to accomplish my duty for everyone best interest, not for my superior to look good."

Jackknife grunted and turned his gaze away from Demios, indirectly telling him that he won the argument between them. He turned toward Tasuku and knew that the darkness dragon world left some impact on him.

"Maybe Demios," Tasuku started, "But we must obey the government that sent the supervisors. Our action and how we look is also important if Hinako wants to win the elections."

That gave some little push for Jackknife, "The situation isn't the same as you Demios. You are not under the government and there is no consequence if you fail in the city, but for us, it's different."

"I see all of this as restrain. Was it something that Hinako wanted? Maybe she wants to restrain you to appeal-"

"No!" Jackknife yelled, "It was the only way to calm the population and evade something that could have been bad. So we have temporary supervisors from the Police Force."

"You said that as if it's going to happen only once. What if the supervisors are gone and something happened again like what caused the Thunder Knights or worse?" Demios asked and said nothing else, waiting for Jackknife answer.

The green dragon replied, "We will show them that we don't need supervisors as the structure of the system reinforce itself. The Buddy Police Force is still new Demios and less solid than the Police Force present for a much longer time."

The darkness dragon nodded, "Yes. New things can disappear Findar the 100th just like the Buddy Police Force and us if Tenchi wins the elections. Unless Hinako has second intentions behind all this and will not mind repeating this and everyone after her because you are all tools."

"Just like you are a tool for Azi Dahaka," Jackknife countered.

Demios frowned and grunted, ending the argument, "Fine. We spun around this way too long now. There is also one last thing I wanted to talk Tasuku."

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"I have a proposition for you. Tasuku. I know you have a lot of potential and a strong heart. Every time I see you," he took a quick glance at Jackknife, fast enough so the boy didn't notice it, but the green dragon saw it well, "I feel as if you are wasting you potential to do greater things that you are doing right now."

"W-what do you mean?" Tasuku asked.

Jackknife didn't like where it was going and tried to intervene, but Demios saw it first, "Don't interrupt Findar. Tasuku. You can do great things, but right now, I feel as if you are chained on the ground when you could reach the sky. The Buddy Police Force is currently holding you down, even more with those supervisors who made sure you cannot do what you can do. This is why I want to propose you to leave the Buddy Police Force and-"

"Tasuku will never do that! He won't leave his friends behind!" Jackknife yelled furiously, knowing too well what came after the and.

"The Buddy Police Force isn't good enough to protect the city Jackknife and-" Demios was cut by a new voice interrupting them.

"What do you mean by that?"

Tasuku and Jackknife turned around and saw Kazane and Phoenix joining them.

"You cannot count on the Buddy Police Force-," Demios started, but was interrupted by her.

"What do you mean by that? The Buddy Police Force is doing everything they can to protect the city. Thanks to them, many crimes as been stopped and saved many lives!" she replied.

"With the supervisors-" Demios couldn't put another word again.

"I know about this, but that's okay," she smiled at the darkness dragon and left him confused as he thought she would have been more aggressive rather than joyful, "Everyone makes a mistakes. No one is perfect after all and that's why the world is so amazing."

Demios didn't reply until and showed no reaction until one of the darkness dragon said, "She got your tongue Demios."

Demios frowned and Phoenix said, "If you tried to lay a claw on Kazane, you'll have to deal with me Demios!"

"I am not going to attack her," Demios replied. He turned around and spread his wings. He turned toward Tasuku and said, "Think about it," before flying away with his two soldiers.

The humans and their buddies watched them leave and were quiet for a few seconds.

"Kazane. What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

She turned toward him and replied with a smile, "I was just passing by when I saw you with those three darkness dragons. I didn't know if you were in trouble or not, so I came. We are friends after all."

Tasuku nodded and was pensive.

"Are you thinking about what Demios said?" Jackknife asked.

"Y-yeah."

"You should be careful with the proposition Tasuku. You don't know a lot about them," Phoenix commented.

"By buddy is right. You are also one of the most important members of the Buddy Police Force. Everyone is counting on you and if you leave..." Kazane didn't finish her sentence.

"I know but... Those supervisors are causing trouble and we might end up losing our buddies during the election because of them. It must be a part of their plan," the boy admitted.

"Then we all have to put an extra effort in it," Kazane said.

"She's right Tasuku. We have to work hard, together," the green dragon said.

"I'll help too. I don't want to leave Kazane and food is really delicious in this world," Phoenix commented.

Tasuku lightly smiled, "You're right. I shouldn't give up the Buddy Police Force."

"That's right," she said.

The four continued talking together for a few minutes until Tasuku had a phone call. He checked and saw it was Buddy Police Force. He guessed it was the supervisors.

"I got to go," Tasuku said as him and Jackknife went away with Kazane waving her hands at them.

"You think that will help him?" Kanaze asked.

"Of course Kazane. You are good when it comes to make people feel better," her buddy replied.

"Thanks. Maybe we should visit Gao now. We don't see each other's that often," she declared.

Meanwhile, Tasuku frowned after hearing the warnings of Seiichi. The last sentence echoed in his mind, " _If you disobey order one more time Tasuku, you are suspended and Jackknife will be arrested_."

That sentence put the encouragement of Kazane away and made the proposition of Demios even more tempting for the greater of justice.

Jackknife felt more uneasy with how quiet Tasuku was, especially since their arguments today. He hoped that he will calm down. They are family after all and he was the father figure. It was their first major argument and he hoped it wouldn't worsen.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 96.

Next chapter: Antagonistic Crush. (Tetsuya)


	97. Chapter 97: Antagonistic Crush

It was the next day after the conversation between Tasuku and Demios and Jackknife wasn't reassure about the fact that Tasuku stopped thinking about it.

Tasuku did calm down and was in a better mood when he woke up, but he was still pensive and the green dragon could only think of one thing he was thinking about.

 _That Demios. I know what he's planning, but he managed to put an idea in Tasuku's mind,_ he shook his head, _Calm down. You know Tasuku. He's a good kid and he will not follow Demios in his darker path. Especially since Demios is obeying Azi Dahaka and that the darkness dragon king is planning something big. Maybe I should talk to him about this. Dammit. It's a little too late. He could think that I'm trying to change his mind with possible lies. Anyway,_ he watched Tasuku preparing the breakfast in the kitchen, _I have faith in you. I know you will pick the right decision._

"It's ready Jack," the boy said with a small smile.

Jackknife joined him in the kitchen and they ate together. Tasuku wasn't very talkative and was in his mind, which, despite telling himself that he believed in the boy, nervous.

"Are you alright Tasuku?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jack. I'm just thinking," he replied.

"About what Demios said yesterday right?" the green dragon asked.

The boy nodded positively. That reassured a little Jackknife since he didn't mind sharing it.

"Yes. I cannot take it off my mind. I still think he was right a little, but Kazane was also right," the boy said before sighting.

"Maybe we should just do what we can. We have to respect the rules and obey the supervisors until they are gone," Jackknife said.

"Yeah," Tasuku replied uncertain.

They finished eating together before Tasuku went to school. His buddy turned toward the window and watched they sky, _I cannot let Demios win. I refuse to lose Tasuku!_

* * *

 **Chapter 97: Antagonistic Crush**

Tetsuya and Asmodai were practicing dancing near the school as they usually did during lunch time break. They danced at the rhythm of the radio as they ignored the students who were giving some weird gaze toward Asmodai while they nodded at the students who enjoyed their dance or like Asmodai.

"Let's keep the pace," the pink demon said.

"Of course yo," Tetsuya replied.

They continued dancing with more complex move at the same rhythm for a while. Eventually, their radio started playing another tune with a faster rhythm and the two followed it with their own moves.

"Maybe we should participate in dancing competition eventually. You are getting pretty good Tetsuya," the demon commented with a smile.

"That's right. When we will be ready to win yo!" he replied with excitement. He noticed someone walking near them, "Hum? Zanya. How's it going yo?"

Zanya wasn't in his best mood with the fact that he was often frowning and didn't seem to hear them until, "Zanya?" Tetsuya asked near him as he stopped dancing.

"T-Tetsuya?" the ninja boy asked surprised.

"You sure are not paying attention if he surprised you Zanya," the demon chuckled.

"I'm not in the mood for humor Asmodai," he replied to the demon as he tried to hide his anger.

"Is it about Tsukikage?" Asmodai asked.

Zanya didn't reply.

"Zanya. We saw the news Yo. It's really hard to believe he would do something like that," Tetsuya started, but was cut from making another phrase.

"But he did it. You saw it and I saw it. He must be stopped before he kills more people... Maybe even my little brother you know," Zanya said, still containing his anger.

"B-" Tetsuya was cut by his buddy.

"We should let him deal the way he wants buddy. I don't think he'll listen to anyone," the demon warned him.

Tetsuya nodded while Zanya walked away. The boy scratched his blond hair and when he was sure Zanya was gone, he asked, "Do you really think Tsukikage would do something like that?"

Asmodai sighed and replied, "I don't know. I'm not an expert in Katana world, but I'm sure that their world has no intention of causing some assassination if one ninja protected Hinako who was targeted by Tsukikage."

"Yeah," Tetsuya nodded.

After a minute of silence, Asmodai played the radio again and said, "We should keep practicing. It's not good to be in a bad mood for too long or we'll get hold."

Tetsuya turned toward Asmodai who used his trick to look much older than the usual. The boy chuckled while the pink demon returned to his usual appearance, "That's better."

They continued practicing, but it wasn't long before someone noticed it. Terumi was coming back to school after eating outside. She was a little bored by the absence of mission given by Kyoya and a little frustrated as she read the news one her cellphone. She saw that the survey gave an advantage to Tenchi with Hinako at the second place and Elf Kabala at last place. Tenchi had a big advance compared to the others and didn't like it.

"How can there be so many idiots?" she wondered with frustration when she heard the music that annoyed her. She frowned and grunted annoyed, "They are still practicing with their stupid dance. I can't believe it."

She had trouble focusing on the news and decided to give them a piece of her mind. She didn't have a mission and had no reason to evade them.

The duo continued practicing their dance when Terumi pressed on the stop switch, ending the music. Tetsuya looked at the one who did it while Asmodai just paused at his position in mid-air, which surprised the girl.

"Why did you stop the music yo?" Tetsuya asked as he crossed his arms. He still had his smile and that lightly annoyed her since he wasn't pissed off about it as much as she expected and wanted.

"I stopped it because your music is annoying. Lunch time is almost over and I'm sure everyone had to listen and watch you dancing when this is surely something they don't want to lose time with."

The pink demon grinned and asked, "Are you sure the others are annoyed? A lot liked our dance and watched it, but no one asked us to stop dancing."

She lightly grunted at his reply and knew that the demon guessed that it was personal, "Okay. I do not like your music and dancing. It's just getting on my nerve."

"Getting on your nerve? Dancing is to have fun and calm your nerves when things are getting too stressful," Asmodai replied with a small smile.

She replied harshly, "It is not for me. Every time I hear it, I have trouble focusing on anything I'm doing!" she stopped when she realised she was indirectly talking about what she lived when she tried to use her spell on Kiri. She crossed her arms and concluded, "That's why it's annoying."

"I am sorry Yo, but dancing is the opposite for me. Dancing is awesome and it's freeing yo," Tetsuya replied with his smile.

Terumi knew that it wouldn't help arguing with them. Asmodai continued as he said, "Why would you find our dancing annoying? We didn't even do this against you," he then started thinking with a grin.

"Hey! Don't get any weird idea demon. Not everyone would like anything anyone does you know. I just don't like what I'm hearing and what you are doing and I have to say it," Terumi replied.

"It's okay to tell us Terumi. I don't want to cause trouble to anyone, but the passion of dancing is really strong and difficult to resist yo," Tetsuya replied.

Asmodai grinned as he looked at her deeply. He then chuckled, "That's what you are saying," the girl gulped when she wondered if he knew it was her when she was disguised. It was a little far away, but she didn't want to underestimate the demon that might have a good memory, "But maybe you are just lying Miss Terumi."

"Don't say it as if I'm old," she grunted when he understood who he was teasing her.

The demon laughed and before continuing, "The way you are reacting. It reminds me of an old friend before he enjoyed dancing and singing too. He was stubborn and he was always annoyed with anything I did while he watched me. Maybe it's the same for you. Maybe... You are jealous."

"Jealous! Me?" she yelled taken by surprised.

Tetsuya was only watching what was going on when the demon winked at him as if he found something against her.

The demon chuckled, "Possibly. You are reacting like my friends and I found out why he was always annoyed. He was jealous, maybe like you."

"I'm not!" she yelled back.

"Tetsuya wasn't coming to school recently Terumi and I think neither you. We have been dancing for a while, but now it's annoying you," the demon continued with his grin slowly growing larger.

"What do you-" she remembered to her horror that Asmodai was right. She remembered that Tetsuya and his buddy dance weren't really affecting her before. She watched a little when they were dancing. Eventually, she begun working for Kyoya and had responsibility. It was then that it was getting annoying to watch them for unknown reason.

"There must be something you don't have and dancing enrages you. After all, dancing is, as humans said, a form of art that express the emotions. If you are always annoyed there must be something that you don't have or emotions we awake in you. We have something that you don't and you are jealous because of it."

Terumi was quiet and frowned when she heard it. She didn't like the demon who tried to understand her, "That's enough from you demon! I have to go," she retreated as fast as she could before the demon said a few things she wouldn't want to hear.

Asmodai and Tetsuya watched her leaving quietly for a few seconds. Eventually, the boy finally said something to his buddy, "You sure got on her nerve yo."

The demon chuckled, "That's true, but I think I'm probably right if she chose to walk away."

"Maybe it's because school is about to start yo?" the boy replied as he checked his watch.

"Maybe," the pink demon raised his shoulder.

"We should return to school now."

"Agree," the demon nodded. As they returned to school, he noticed that the boy was lightly smiling, "What is it?"

"Hum?" Tetsuya lightly blushed, "I... Never mind," he replied.

Asmodai didn't press on, he kinda guessed what was in the boy's mind and it was about Terumi, _He likes her a little._ He mentally grinned.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 97.

Next: The Grim Reaper.


	98. Chapter 98: The Grim Reaper

Tenbu and Drum were on the roof as the continued their practice.

"Remember Drum to think about anything that calm you down or help you control your temper when things are enraging you," the old green dragon said while the young dragon slowly breathed.

"Thinking about what calms me down," the red dragon replied. He then thought about his father, looking pissed off about something he did. He mentally gulped since that always calmed him down or changed his mood into one where he was too scared to feel anything else. He tried something else and thought about the pudding and felt better, "I think I'm good."

"Good. I don't have anything to teach you anymore Drum. Everything else is now up to you. Just repeat everything I teach you're from time to time and be sure to control your mood. If you can control it, you will not let anyone an advantage against you in a fight. All you have to do is control yourself."

"Thank you Tenbu," he said to the old dragon.

"There is no problem Drum," he replied as he played with his pink mustache, "Everything is now up to you and I have no fear."

The red dragon smiled as he said, "Anyway. I'm hungry now and we will have some pudding," his eyes shined.

"I think so, but-" he noticed that Drum was gone, "Guess he was that hungry and-" he saw a cute woman juggling and his eyes turned into pink heart shape eyes and flew after them, "Hello beauty."

* * *

 **Chapter 98: The Grim Reaper**

School day was over for Gao and his buddy. Today was the day they were on patrol for the Buddy Police Force. As Drum flew in the air with Gao on his back, Gao remembered what his friend Tasuku told him.

"What is it Gao?" Drum asked when he checked on his buddy.

"I'm thinking about the supervisor," he replied.

"Those bastard only caused trouble to us and Hinako," he grunted.

"Yeah. I saw the survey this morning. Hinako dropped with what happened and Tenchi is more in advance than before. We might have to leave this world and... The pudding behind," the red dragon complained a little.

"Don't worry. It won't happen," Gao said, but his voice showed some uncertainty.

Drum heard it, but left no comment. He looked forward and saw something suspicious, "Gao. I think I'm seeing a human floating in the air."

Gao tried looking forward, but didn't see very well what was there, "Let's get closer and-" the dragon was cut.

"-Gao. This is Stella. We got a situation in front of your school. The police surrounded a car with a suspect inside. The police saw a buddy. You have to get there and get ready if a battle is coming. That means you have the authorisation to use your buddy skill and card when you are there. Takihara is also coming to help you with his buddy.-"

"We are ready," Gao said.

"Where are we going Gao?" his buddy asked.

"To the school, there is a criminal in a car and they got a buddy," he replied as he jumped from his buddy back and activated his buddy skills.

"Back to school," the dragon then whined as they flew back there. Drum took a glance back and the floating guy wasn't there anymore, _Who was that and where his buddy?,_ he wondered.

As they flew toward the scene, they didn't notice that the mysterious floating guy was following them from a distance.

They reached the scene of the crime and saw the police cars surrounding a car with person inside. They tried to see who was inside the cars and saw no one.

"Let's land with the policemen," Gao said and did it.

The landed near the policemen and the boy showed his badge, showing that he was a Buddy Police Officer.

"Do you know who inside the car and what his buddy world comes from?" Drum asked as he checked in the car. He could only see the bandit with his black mask and his brown eyes, but nothing else.

"We didn't see his buddy well in his mini form, but we guess he came from Dungeon World. We cannot be completely sure of it thought," one police officer said.

"They kind are always causing big mess," one of them said about the monsters.

Drum frowned, but managed to control his frustration.

They watched the car and wondered how they should act. They didn't want to make a mistake, knowing how badly it will affect the election and Hinako reputation.

Gao asked a policeman, "What should we do right now?"

The policeman pointed to his superior and the boy asked them what the best course of action should be.

"You should wait before doing anything. Your simple presence here might be enough for them to surrender," he replied.

They nodded and watched the car, wondering what would happen now. They waited as the police man ordered them to come out of the car and drop their weapons and card deck, but the criminals did none of this.

Drum turned toward Gao and said, "I think this is going to be a battle soon."

"And Takihara is coming with his buddy. He will be surrounded by two monsters soon," Gao saw the policemen giving him a sign to act, he called, "Stella. We need a barrier so we can fight against them."

Stella took a few seconds to reply and said, "-You have the authorisation.-"

"I wonder why we didn't hear from Seiichi? Although I'm not complaining," Drum commented.

"-I heard you and they aren't here today. Remember to do a good job there,-" she told them.

"No problem Stella," Gao replied.

They walked near the car when the force field surrounded them, it was now a two versus two.

The criminal walked out of the car in his black suit and his buddy came with him. They knew that it was the only way to escape free. The moment the buddy came out, he turned into his real form.

He was ArmorKnight Ogre. They already knew about this monster since it had been arrested once before, at minimums, but there was more than one Armorknight Ogre.

Drum started up his drill and was ready to engage the battle just like Gao as he prepared his card deck. The red dragon charged and with the combo of his buddy, it wasn't long before the dragon overpowered Ogre and put him at the edge after throwing him away. The red dragon raised his chest and was ready to continue the battle against Ogre. He charged when he hit a shield used by the criminal while the criminal equipped himself with a sword and charged at Gao. The boy did the same and blocked the blade. The difference in ages and size pushed the boy away and sent him on the ground.

Gao stood up and realised that he was in trouble when he dodged the blade again. He was at a complete disadvantage and his buddy was still busy against Ogre.

Drum lowered his guard when he checked on his buddy and saw that he was in a mess. That costed him when he was hit on his head and made him kneeled down. Blood came out of his nose as he raised his eyes toward his enemy and blocked the next attack with his drill, "You won't get another chance. Hang in there Gao!" he yelled at his friend before continuing his fight.

Gao focused on dodging the blade and blocked only when he couldn't do anything else. He jumped away and held on as much as he could, but the other man was fast and strong. Gao remembered his mother teaching and thought of another way of winning his battle. He hesitated since he needed to use his hands only and not the sword.

He was suddenly pushed on the ground and saw the criminal ready to finish him, when suddenly; a spike of ice hit the sword of the criminal and disarmed him, leaving only the card falling on the ground. Gao didn't lost a second and used one of his technique. He dropped his sword and grabbed the man arm before using his entire body to throw him on the ground. He then punched his face and knocked him out.

He turned toward his buddy and saw that Drum already took care of Ogre. The red dragon put his hands on his head, but felt the pain disappearing when Gao used his healing card.

"Thanks Gao," he told him.

The police came in and arrested the criminal and the buddy, while Gao searched for the one who saved him. He saw no one, but when he looked in the air, he saw a boy with blue hair, wearing a white mast over his left eye while his hair covered the other one. He wore a white coat with a short blue cape, white pants and yellow shoulder pads.

Gao saw the boy floating in the air and joined him with his buddy skill. The red dragon saw his friend flying in the sky and joined him.

"Thanks for saving me back there..." Gao said, but didn't know how it was.

Drum joined him and immediately noticed that the blue haired mysterious boy looked similar to Kiri, but the aura he felt was different from Kiri and the stench was also different from Kiri, _He's like Kiri, but..._

"You looked incapable of defeating that criminal," the masked boy replied.

"Hey! Don't say that to my buddy!" Drum yelled the second the other one replied.

"Drum, calm down," Gao told his friend.

"That's why I helped you," the masked boy finished. He turned toward Drum and said, "That's your buddy?"

"Yes I am. If you can fly in the air and this," he pointed to the core gadget looking like a snowflake with a Dark Core on it. The dragon frowned when he saw the Dark Core, making him think that the boy might be Kiri, but too many things made him doubt about it.

"I am The Reaper. I am a warrior who hunts down my enemies," the masked boy said. He slowly turned around and was about to fly away.

"Wait! Are you Kiri?" Drum asked.

"Hum? Kiri isn't here," Gao said, still with his trouble of recognising people when they are wearing their mask.

"I am not Kiri. I am The Reaper," he simply said.

"Where is your buddy?" the red dragon ordered.

"Not here."

The Reaper looked at Gao and said, "Gao, you could have won the fight easily if you could use your true potential. You can't because of him," he gazed at Drum.

Drum yelled, "What did you say?"

"I have to go," The Reaper flew away and left them behind.

"That basta-" Drum started yelling when he remembered his training and calmed down. He took a few deep breathing and finished calmly, "That bastard."

Gao sighed and said, "We have to give our report now... And I'm sure Seiichi will be on our back."

"Yeah," his buddy agreed.

* * *

The Reaper flew toward the mansion of Kyoya and when he was near, Joker flew by his side and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want to do Kiri?"

The Reaper looked at him and replied, "I am not Kiri anymore. If you are in my way, I'll fight you Joker."

The monster of ice looked down for a few seconds as his red eyes light diminished. After a few seconds he looked back at the boy and said, "No. I will always be by your side Kiri. No matter what. I will not leave you alone again and forever, I'll protect you. Even if I have to obey Azi Dahaka."

"Then come with me," The Reaper said.

They continued together to the mansion. When they reached it, Joker said in his mind, _I've failed you Kiri. I'm sorry._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 98.

Next: The Ninjas Battle.


	99. Chapter 99: The Ninjas Battle

Gara lightly grinned as he picked the pictures, "This is going to get much more impressive Tsukikage. It's too bad that you failed to kill Hinako and cursed your kind and all the other's outside of Earth by the same occasion, but we move on to the next target anyway."

Tsukikage silently stood against the wall and waited for his orders without showing any emotions. His katana was cleaned of the blood of his victims and sharp as ever.

"You're next target are them," he showed the ninja the pictures.

Tsukikage showed no reaction when he saw them and that made Gara chuckled.

"Good. You aren't affected by it. My control over you is perfect. You can go now. Tenchi wants you to have a clean dead over them," he ordered.

Tsukikage disappeared from the lab. He dashed on the roof of a tall building and started to jump toward his destination. Suddenly, a sip felt from his eyes. It was tears that stopped after the sip. Those he was about to murder, it was those he hold dear, Akatsuki and Zanya. Deep down, the little part of the ninja that remained, wished that Zanya hated him enough to stop his murder spree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drum finished eating his pudding and smiled, "It never gets old."

He watched Hanako and Halberd continuing learning more about the cards and the spell she could use. He understood that with the current situation and Tsukikage action, everything could happen and hoped that it won't come to them, _Is Tsukikage really evil? I never thought he would,_ he asked himself. Everytime he saw those two training together or preparing for the inevitable, he always thought back about Tsukikage, a rival turned into a friend.

He turned toward Gao, about to ask his thought when he saw the boy watching the picture of his brother with a manga in his hand. He was surprised to see his buddy feeling a little lost and wondered what was in his mind.

Gao thought about what The Reaper said about fighting the criminal, _he's right. If he didn't come, they would have won,_ he watched the picture and whispered, "Big bro. Looks like I'm far from being the Sun Fighter yet. I read the manga you made again and... Is there something I'm missing?"

He got no answer.

"Gao. What's wrong?" Drum asked.

Gao turned toward his buddy and replied, "Oh! It's nothing. Nothing really," he stood up and walked toward his chamber.

The red dragon sighed, "Was it about yesterday? Since you gave the report... You're that way."

* * *

 **Chapter 99: The Ninjas Battle**

Akatsuki was sitting alone in his chamber with his arms crossed. He had another argument with his older brother about Tsukikage with him believing that something was up and his older brother hunting him up. He was lightly frustrated and grumbled a little, "Big brother doesn't get it," he then turned toward the window of his chamber and watched the moon starting to shine in the sky, _I'm sure Tsukikage wouldn't really do it. I know,_ he obstinately thought.

He thought back when Tsukikage saved him, he was in his real form and he was in his arms. The ninja said no words, but his scroll asked if he was alright. He remembered Zanya coming and pointing his wooden katana at him and asking him to release him. After this, they trusted the ninja from Katana World pretty fast since he told his older brother that he saved his life.

His thought came back to the present when he heard the door leading to his chamber knocking.

"Akatsuki. Can I enter?" Zanya asked at the other side of the door with some apological undertone in his voice.

The boy wondered how he should reply and said nothing. His brother asked him again if he should come and he replied, "No."

His older brother sighed at the other side of the door, "Fine."

Akatsuki heard the window of his chamber breaking and when he turned around, he saw Tsukikage with his hand coming to him. He grabbed the boy by his throat and dragged him outside, while Zanya opened the door and gasped when he saw his ex-buddy dragging his brother outside.

"Tsukikage!" he yelled as he turned a card into his katana.

He saw the ninja ready to kill his younger brother. Zanya immediately drew a card and just before his brother was killed, he used his card, "Art of body replacement!"

Tsukikage slashed a piece of wood while Akatsuki was in his brother arm.

Zanya grunted and yelled, "You will pay for that Tsukikage! I'll kill you!"

He charged toward his ex-buddy while the other one did the same. Tsukikage had the advantage over the boy with his strength and speed while the boy had his spellcards and good reflex with his katana. The boy was focusing on dodging the blade of his ex-buddy and blocked what he couldn't dodge. The boy jumped backward and tried picking his spellcard, but Tsukikage took a shuriken and threw it. The boy blocked it with his katana.

"Wait big bro! I'm sure Tsukikage isn't doing something evil on purpose. I know he wouldn't!" Akatsuki yelled.

Zanya yelled back, "How's trying to murder you isn't doing something evil?" before charging back at the ninja.

The battle continued as the boy couldn't hit his ex-buddy. Zanya fury was preventing him from thinking of a strategy to defeat Tsukikage as he opted to continue fighting.

Akatsuki wasn't sure what he should say or do as they continued fighting. He was watching them as he stood against the wall of his house, _I should say something. I should, but... If I say something... I think..._ he didn't dare to say those words in his mind.

Zanya grunted when he blocked the blade before lightly gasping when he wasn't pushed back by the larger and stronger being that Tsukikage was. As he blocked the blade and attacked the black ninja, things were slowly and slowly deranging the blue haired boy. He started to notice that something was wrong in the battle. He knew he wasn't that much stronger than before, even with his training and that his buddy didn't lose some of his power. He was suddenly kicked on his chest and almost lost his balance. He coughed a few times and used his spellcard to create a body-replacement and stood behind his ex-buddy.

 _Something is wrong,_ Zanya thought, _Something is definitely wrong. Tsukikage is much stronger than that and he could push me away easily. That's not what's going on. What's happening right now? Tsukikage seems to hold back,_ he frowned as he blocked another attack that was a little too close for his liking, _he's toying with me._

He yelled and passed at the offensive, "Don't underestimate me Tsukikage!" he maintained his offensive and tried to push Tsukikage back, the ninja just blocked the assault without any large trouble. He couldn't do anything and suddenly, he was pushed by the ninja and almost lost his balance. Zanya rolled on the ground out of the blade way at the last second. The boy jumped back on his feet and blocked the next attack and the next one threw him on the side.

Zanya rolled on the ground and painfully grunted as he put his hand on his head. He quickly realised one thing, he dropped his katana and saw it on the ground not too far from him. He tried to grab it, but heard Tsukikage nin shout and rolled on the ground, dodging another possible fatal stab. He stood up and lightly frowned. The black ninja tried stabbing the boy, but the boy kept his distance and dodged the assault he found slower than usual. Zanya thought of a solution to pass behind the ninja and quickly found it. Tsukikage charged and tried to slash the boy, but Zanya used the Art of body replacement and was behind the ninja, picking back his katana.

He pointed his katana at the nanomachine ninja and wondered how he could defeat him, _if he decides to go all out, I won't be able to defeat Tsukikage. I'm just lucky for now,_ Zanya realised.

He used his spellcard and created another body replacement and appeared behind the ninja. He tried slashing the ninja, but he blocked it at the last second. Zanya knew he couldn't keep fighting for much longer on his own as he felt some exhaustion.

Tsukikage continued his assault and the boy kept his distance. Zanya slid under him and used his katana to slash the back of the ninja, but it was blocked once again.

Akatsuki continued watching the fight and knew that his big brother didn't have the upper hand. He knew that something was wrong with Tsukikage, but didn't know what. He wondered if he could help his big brother and searched for something. He didn't have a spellcard compare to his big brother and it was Tsukikage who showed him some trick to become a ninja.

He grabbed a stone and threw it at the black ninja, trying to distract him. It hit the back of Tsukikage and brought his attention to the boy.

Zanya noticed it and said, "I'm still here!" as he attacked his enemy.

Tsukikage dodged him, kicked the deck case of Zanya and turned toward Akatsuki. He pushed the younger brother against the way of the house, raising his katana to end the boy's life.

"Stop!" Zanya yelled as he went to grab his deck case, knowing he won't grab it in time.

Tsukikage swung his katana at the boy. Akatsuki closed his eyes when he saw the blade coming at him, but never felt the pain. The boy wondered what happened and as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the sharp blade near his throat, stopped by the other hand of Tsukikage. The boy raised his eyes as he looked at the face of Tsukikage, who was fighting to prevent himself from killing the boy.

"N-no! Not that!" Tsukikage suddenly said. Tears felt out of his eyes as he managed to raise his katana away from the boy.

Akatsuki whispered, "I knew you weren't evil," before taking his distance by the side of his brother.

Zanya remained on his guard and when Tsukikage looked at them, he noticed the tears falling from the black ninja's eyes.

"Zanya... Akatsuki," he said as he broke his silence, "Stop me... K-kill me," _I never wanted to hurt any of you,_ his spoke in his mind.

Zanya paled when he heard his demand as he looked at the eyes of Tsukikage. It wasn't the cold killer and traitor he imagined. His hand trembled as he dropped his deck case on the glass and thought, as he slowly realised that there was more to it than he first believed, _what happened to you?_

Tsukikage saw that Zanya wouldn't do anything. He put his hand on his forehead and took a step back. He suddenly jumped on the roof of their house before running away as fast as he could.

The two siblings watched it and said nothing for a minute.

Zanya dropped his weapon. His hatred toward the ninja slowly disappeared as the realisation came in as he whispered, "Tsukikage."

"Something happen to him big bro. I know he wouldn't do it," Akatsuki declared before he started to cry.

The older brother turned toward him and didn't reply immediately. He slowly processed what happened as he adjusted his glasses and finally answered, "You're- You're right. He fought... fought so he wouldn't kill us," _And those tears. That letter was false. Akatsuki was right,_ a tear came out of his eyes, _I didn't believe Akatsuki. I didn't have faith in Tsukikage._

"Big bro?" Akatsuki said.

"Akatsuki. I'm sorry," he started. He cleaned his face and said, "You're right."

"What are we going to do?" Akatsuki asked.

The older brother face turned into his serious and determined one, "One thing. Bring back Tsukikage."

As he said that, he grabbed the phone to call the Buddy Police Force, but refrained from doing it when he thought about the supervisors. He knew he had to do it on his own, with his little brother.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 99.

Next Chapter: The Domino Decision.


	100. Chapter 100: The Domino Decision

AC: Hello everyone. This is the chapter 100 of this story and I hope you are all still enjoying the story so far as the season 2 is reaching his plot points, but still not the end.

I want to say thank you for everyone who supported the story by reading and/or reviewing it from the beginning. This story has 5 seasons and the second one is surely the longest of them all with how many characters I need to develop while the season 3 will have some background with two shorter stories to introduce it while the fourth one don't add that many characters and the final one won't be that long.

* * *

 **Chapter 100: The Domino Decision**

A few days passed since Tasuku learned from Gao that they met a strange masked boy named The Reaper. Tasuku, knowing his friend, asked Drum more information about the masked boy, but received a similar response, but that The Reaper looked like Kiri, but he couldn't be sure about it.

While the duo were on patrol, they watched around if there was any crime going on while waiting for Stella to signal a crime if there was one. At the same time, Tasuku was looking around if The Reaper might be around there so he could interrogate him and found out who was behind the mask.

Jackknife didn't comment on it, but he noticed that his partner was under much more stress than usual lately. He knew that the day of the election was coming, even if it was still in a little less than two months and the perspective of Tenchi winning was scary. He knew that they still had some tension between them with their argument a while ago and their duty as the Buddy Police Force was present, _Is there something Tasuku isn't telling me?_ He wondered. He thought about Demios Sword Dragon and asked himself, _Did he came and talk to you again Tasuku? He is interesting in having you as his buddy, I'm sure of it. I'm not going to let him take you away from me. We are family._ His thought were cut short when he smelt smoke in his nostrils, "Tasuku, there is a fire somewhere and a big one."

"I see it to the right," Tasuku replied.

The green dragon changed directions and when they reached the scene, there was a big apartments of many floors on fire and from what he heard, people trapped inside.

"Takihara is there Jack!" Tasuku pointed to the adult member of the Buddy Police Force and his buddy. Jackknife changed direction and flew toward them. When they joined them, the boy asked, "What's the situation?"

"The fire is out of control and the Fire Fighter cannot entered inside to rescue anyone. I asked the authorisation, but Seiichi refused it because there isn't any buddy involved in this," Takihara said, obviously furious about the impossibility to help anyone and remaining on standby.

"That's insane! We cannot just stay here and let people burn alive or die!" Jackknife thought of protesting, but refused to express it, the situation was catastrophic and inaction was the worst thing to do, "I'll ask Commander I!" Tasuku furiously said. He added, "If he says no, I'm going anyway!" He turned toward Takihara and his buddy.

The man looked at Tasuku and said, "You won't go alone if he said no."

Tasuku nodded and entered in contact, "Commander I. We need the authorisation to help evacuating the innocents trap in the fire before they die! Hurry and answer!"

* * *

In the command center of the Buddy Police Force, Commander I received the demand from Tasuku and didn't immediately replied. His mind was working fast at calculating what he should decide.

"Commander I. They cannot intervene because there isn't a monster to deal against," Seiichi warned the man.

Stella glared at Seiichi when he wasn't looking at their direction, _Why doesn't he want us to do something. People need help._

Commander I continued thinking about what his answer should be, _Whatever I choose, it will end badly for the Buddy Police Force. It's clear that Tasuku and Takihara will do something just like I would have done. There will be heavy consequences for them and their buddy if they do it on their own, but Hinako will not be in trouble if they act. If they don't because I said no, it would be really bad for Hinako. If I gave them the authorisation, it's clear that Seiichi will want to bring me down. There is only one thing to do._

Commander I decided and said, "You have the authorisation to act Tasuku. I take full blame from Seiichi because saving the innocents is more important than obeying the rules."

Seiichi looked at Commander I and said, "You are going to regret disobeying me Commander I," he knew Commander I won't take any protest from him and took out his cellphone to call someone.

* * *

Tasuku and Takihara looked at each other's and nodded.

"Let's do this Jack!" Tasuku said.

Jackknife and Card Burn took the lead and flew toward the building while Tasuku activated his buddy skill.

"Tasuku. I'll go near the fire to evacuate people!" Takihara said, "Take a higher floor, but be careful with the smoke."

"Are you-" Tasuku was cut.

"My body is much more resilient to fire than Jackknife," Card Burn replied.

The boy and Jackknife nodded as they took a higher floor and searched for people trapped inside the house.

Tasuku lightly coughed when smoke was on his face. He knew he couldn't hold long in there when Jackknife flapped his wings and dispersed the smoke, "Tasuku. I heard someone in there. Go!"

The boy nodded and entered in the house. He wasn't sure if he had a spellcard for this situation, but stopped thinking when he saw a young boy trapped inside.

He flew toward him and the boy immediately recognised him, "Tasuku! You came to save me!"

"Yes," he replied as he grabbed the young boy, "Hold on."

He escorted the boy outside and brought him to the nearest ambulance before returning in the air. He passed near Jackknife who had two civils on his back. He passed near Card Burn and saw him with a few civils on his body as he escorted them down with Takihara planning how to escort the other civils next.

During an hour, they repeated the procedure and evacuated as much civilians possible to safety. When they grabbed there, the paramedics took care of them. For Tasuku and Takihara, it was a long hour where they suffered a little from the smoke that came from the fire and in the end, the evacuation was completed and only the fire needed to be put under control.

Tasuku, Takihara and their buddy, back to their mini form rested a little as they regained their breath, except for Card Burn. The boy coughed a little and one of the paramedic checked if he was alright. It wasn't long before he concluded that he breathed just a little too much smoke, but that he didn't need the paramedic.

"We did great there Tasuku," Takihara commented with a smile. He looked at the boy and continued, "This isn't something I'm going to regret if we are in trouble. If we didn't do anything, many people would have been dead, or still trap in the fire before the Fire Fighter reached them."

"You're right," Tasuku nodded with a smile before coughing again.

"Keep breathing slowly Tasuku. You need to regain your strength for now. This has been a tough mission, even if we didn't have to fight," Jackknife said before coughing a little.

"You should follow your suggestion Jackknife," Card Burn replied.

The green dragon lightly chuckled before nodding toward the robot.

They didn't know, but something was about to happen at the command center of the Buddy Police Force.

* * *

They returned to the Buddy Police Force an hour later, when their help wasn't necessary anymore. When the four entered, they noticed that Commander I wasn't on his chair and that he didn't look happy. He was between frustrated, angry and sad, but tried to maintain composure.

Tasuku thought, _What is going on now?_ He quickly realised that something big was happening when he realised something important, _Wait... Why is Commander I without his uniform?_

Seiichi had a small grin on his face and it was annoying for the four other's. Stella wasn't looking at Seiichi and had her hand clenched into a fist as if she wanted to punch Seiichi.

"What's going on here?" Takihara asked as he looked at them.

"Commander I gave a forbidden permission to use buddy skill and buddy monsters in the fire of the building. You shouldn't have intervened."

"You wanted us to wait and watch people burning alive or suffocating to death?" Tasuku furiously asked.

Seiichi didn't care for the boy's answer and replied, "This was against the law. You cannot act under the permission of a supervisor and Commander I knew it well, but he decided to give you the authorisation to act against my authority. When a law is broken Tasuku, there is consequence."

"Protecting people is more important Seiichi!" Tasuku harshly replied.

"Tasuku. Calm down," Jackknife said.

"What are the consequences?" Takihara asked, ready to face anything.

"There is none for you. You obey his order, so you are safe this time," Seiichi replied. Even so, no one felt relief by it, "However. Commander I is at fault here. I warned my superior about it and explained what he did."

They didn't like what was about to come.

"This is why Commander I is now fired from his work as the commander of the Buddy Police Force. I will be the one in charge from now on and every important decision is going through me," Seiichi said. He turned toward Commander I, "It is time for you to leave Commander I."

Their face paled when they heard that news and they were quiet. Tasuku really didn't take it well and when he was about to protest strongly, Jackknife flew by his side and covered his mouth, "Not a word Tasuku."

Commander I walked pass them as he said, "It was the best option," to the four before he leaved.

Tasuku was in his mind after this, he didn't hear anything else, but realised one thing, _Nothing will turn back to normal Jack. It won't. I know it._

Eventually. When everything was over, Jackknife put his hand on the boy's shoulder and they left.

Stella walked outside the room, her face still written with anger, but held it back inside of her.

Takihara and his buddy walked outside the room, not standing to look at Seiichi right now as he said, "I have a report to make."

As Tasuku and Jackknife returned to their home, the green dragon grew more and more worried. The boy didn't say anything or wasn't really responding to anything Jackknife told him.

"Tasuku. Don't worry. We will find a way to bring everything back to normal. We will not let Seiichi get away with it," he tried to reassure him.

Tasuku didn't reply while Jackknife continued to say some encouraging words to the boy. He couldn't see the boy's face well, with his eyes covered by the shadow, but he noticed the tension of his muscles on his arms as anger and frustration increased in him.

Eventually Tasuku yelled, "How can anything return to normal Jackknife? Seiichi will do everything to break the Buddy Police Force and make Tenchi wins the election! He's by his side and we all know it! It's all over!" he then said no word to Jackknife.

The green dragon stopped as the iris of his eyes increased when he heard his name, _You said Jackknife... What's going on? What are you thinking now Tasuku?_ He became worried and as the voice of Tasuku, saying his full name echoed in his mind, he wondered how he could fix thing up with his buddy. He knew that Demios was interested in Tasuku and surely lurking around.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 100.

Next one: Things Break.


	101. Chapter 101: Things Break

Tasuku was silent as he prepared his bag for his school day. He didn't look at his buddy as he ate his breakfast.

Jackknife watched the boy and grew even more worried as his buddy didn't even look at him. He thought back about what happened yesterday when they came home.

They had a huge argument about the future since Commander I was fired. He remembered that he said they had to keep going and showed that they are officers of the Buddy Police Force and will do everything for justice, even with Seiichi and Sueroku in the way.

He remembered what Tasuku replied: "There is no justice when we are working under their orders Jackknife. They are just going to cause suffering so you and the other buddy monsters had to leave the Earth forever! We cannot let that happen and you are telling me that we should continue doing what we do when we surely can't!"

He never replied since it was pretty much right and the boy didn't talk to him since then.

Tasuku was about to walk outside their home when the green dragon said, "Tasuku. You have-"

"Don't talk to me Jackknife. Just don't," the boy said, knowing that his buddy wanted to talk about their argument yesterday. He walked outside.

"Don't come home too late Tasuku, " Jackknife didn't get an answer. He lowered his head and flew toward the window, watching the sun rising in the sky, "Tasuku..." he put his hand on his chest and grew more worried. Since yesterday, Tasuku didn't say his nickname Jack, but his full name instead. The dragon wasn't blind and knew that something had broken between then yesterday with their different opinion on the situation, a grave situation, "We never really had an argument before... Tasuku."

* * *

 **Chapter 101: Things Break**

Later that day, Tasuku ate alone his diner when he heard someone walking toward him. He turned around and saw Gao with his buddy, "Hey you two."

"How's it going Tasuku?" Gao asked. He sat by his side and said, "I know what happened to Commander I."

"That's bad," Tasuku said as he forced his anger to remain inside of him. He turned toward his friend and said, "I don't know what to do Gao. Tenchi is winning and soon..." he said nothing else.

"Wait a second Tasuku. Tenchi didn't win yet," Drum disagreed as he finished his pudding, "As my father said, a war isn't over until the last dragon still have the will to fight. Gao and I still didn't lose that will!"

Tasuku didn't reply, thinking it was going toward the same direction than what Jackknife might want to say, "How? How can we win Drum?"

"Well-" he thought about it, but got no answer, "I don't know. There isn't an opportunity yet."

"An opportunity for what?" the boy with blue hair asked.

Gao and Drum could feel that Tasuku was trying to contain his anger.

Gao put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Tasuku. What do you thing we should do?"

Tasuku suddenly was quiet as if he thought of something back, "I... I don't know."

Drum noticed that the tone was different than what he said, but the red dragon chose not to comment on it or it might refocused Tasuku's mood toward his anger, which wasn't good for him.

"I just don't k-" Tasuku said no more about it. Any trace of his anger was gone from his face. He seemed to be in his thought and when he came out, he asked, "What about you Gao? Do you have an idea?"

"I don't," he replied to his friend.

They were both quiet and continued eating.

"Gao. I'm sure there is a way we can arrange everything," Tasuku said.

"I'm sure of it," Gao replied.

Drum looked at Tasuku and wondered if the boy was thinking at something. He noticed that Tasuku was calm now, but not as if he controlled his mood. Drum suspected that Tasuku guessed of an answer. He wasn't sure since the boy asked his buddy if he had an idea.

The bell rang and it was back to class.

"We got to go," Drum said before they returned to class.

* * *

When school was over, Tasuku walked outside of his class and looked around. He wasn't sure of what he should do. As he followed the road leading to his home, he thought back of his arguments with Jackknife and everything that happened yesterday and with what he said with Gao and Drum, _I made up my mind but... I'm still hesitating._ He stopped and said, _I know I have to do this, but..._ he stopped and decided to walk into the park.

He thought back about what he was suggested a while ago by Demios. He wondered if he should really try to meet him again and knew more about what his plan would be. He was covered with many doubts, but when he thought about Seiichi at the top of the Buddy Police Force, his doubts weren't bigger compare to the thought of Tenchi winning the elections.

He thought back about his buddy and knew that Jackknife tried to see the good things and cheered him up, but they ended in an argument. He reached the park and heard someone playing music. He recognised it and knew it was Troubadour. He clenched his hands and said, "I have to do it. I need to do this."

He walked in the park and followed the sound of the music. He planned to speak with Troubadour and asked him to bring Demios, but when he saw him, he saw the leader of the Purgatory Knights behind Troubadour with his arm crossed as he listened to the music of his soldier, in his real form.

Tasuku wondered why Demios was there if he wasn't interested in the music. The leader of the Purgatory Knight saw him and seemed to know why they boy was present as he gave a sign with his head.

Tasuku followed the leader of the Purgatory Knight and isolated themselves from the crowd around Troubadour.

"You came Tasuku," he sniffed the air and added, "And alone."

"You said that because you were waiting for me right?" the boy asked, knowing why he was with Troubadour, unless the other Purgatory Knight was still punished by his leader.

"If you were eventually searching for me, Troubadour was your best chance as he wanders around and played his music," the leader of the Purgatory Knight replied. His eyes locked on the boy's one as he asked, "Is there something you want to talk about Tasuku?"

"It's about what we talked a few days ago. With things happening, I've been thinking for a while," the boy replied as he played a little with his blue hair. He didn't look in the amber eyes of the gray dragon after saying those words, "You're right about the supervisors. They are hindr- no. Dangerous. Commander I was our superior, but was fired because he did the right thing," he contained his anger and frustration.

Demios frowned when he saw the boy's boiling in front of him and said, "What happened?"

Tasuku resumed it.

"It's more than hindrance toward you, your friends and your potential," the dragon grunted. He crossed his arms, "Without him, you are really chained under the command of those who wants us away from Earth. And Jackknife said that everything could be back to normal with some false optimism. Don't take it wrong," he said when the boy glared at him, "It's not to insult him as a stupid dragon, but things blinded him Tasuku."

The boy hesitated to bring out directly the subject he wanted to talk about, so he decided to ask something, "What do you mean by my potential?"

Demios didn't immediately answer the question. He thought of his answer and eventually said, "Tasuku. You possess a great power currently resting inside of you. This is one of the potential you have. The other one is your mind," he pointed his forehead with his claw, "Is greater than you think. All of this is wasted by working under the command of everyone else. I can see in your eyes you can become a great virtuous warrior. If you join us, you will be able to awake your true potential and can you it for what you truly believe in your heart. You will become one of us Tasuku."

The boy knew that Demios was honest in his words. He thought about Jackknife, his family, _Jackknife._ He hesitated to make his final decision and the darkness dragon knew it, "Demios. I'll become a Purgatory Knight."

Demios internally smiled at the answer and said, "You should talk to Jackknife about-"

"No. If I see him... I'll change my mind and I know... It will be a mistake to stay with him."

Demios asked, "Are you sure about it?"

"Yes. It's best I don't see him again," Tasuku said as he lowered his eyes.

"Then come with me," Demios said.

The boy followed Demios.

* * *

Jackknife waited for Tasuku to come back. He waited as he watched the sun slowly disappearing at the horizon. He waited and waited for a long time. As time passed, he grew more worried with his friend absence. It was getting really late and Tasuku would have already come back usually.

"Maybe he's with Gao," he told himself, "After all this, maybe he needs to talk with him before coming back. I... hope."

Eventually, he couldn't wait anymore and knew he had to find out of something happened to his buddy, his only family. He grabbed the phone and thought of calling for help. He realised that he never knew the Mikado's family phone number and that he couldn't ask help from the Buddy Police Force and probably also the police since he was a buddy monster.

With the current situation, Jackknife believed that the police won't help a dragon looking for a little boy, because he wasn't human and probably someone who might hurt him. Even with his current reputation, it won't work with Seiichi in the way and Commander I couldn't back him up. He put the phone back where he picked it and sighed loudly.

He was truly on his own. Jackknife knew that Tasuku might be in trouble and decided to search him himself, "Don't worry Tasuku, I'm coming."

He opened the window and flew outside, searching for his buddy, no matter what. When the sun was down, Jackknife body was lightly shining as it passed in front of the moon. When the night begun, he was at the park and finally got a hint of Tasuku's scent.

"Don't worry Tasuku. I'm going to find you and everything will be alright," the green dragon said before flying where his snout guided him.

* * *

Much later, the sun was slowly rising at the horizon when a green and red dragon landed in front of the Mikado house. He slowly and painfully walked toward the door with great difficulty in his mini form. It was Jackknife gravely wounded on his chest and his back as blood continued to come out. He slowly walked toward the door as he whispered, "Ta... suku," tears came out of his eyes as he took another step and was in front of the door. He started knocking the door repeatedly and whispered, "He- Help," he lost strength and felt on the ground, looking at the door and hoping it would open.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 101. It's a dark ending, but that's how the story has to move.


	102. Chapter 102: Searching For Tasuku

Gao woke up in his bed and yawned before stretching his arms. He realised quickly that he woke up much earlier than the usual since the sun was only starting to shine through the window. He noticed that Drum was sleeping on his bed, but the boy paid no mind to it now. He let the red dragon snoring quietly as he checked the manga made by his brother, left on his desk. He sighed as he thought more about the current situation right with Seiichi taking the power over the Buddy Police Force.

It wasn't only that, but he also thought about his friend Tasuku. He didn't really know what to do or what to say to his friend, even after thinking for a while. He had read the manga once again, trying to find a hint of an answer, but he was a little in the same situation as Tasuku. He was kinda lost with everything going on around him, too difficult for a boy of his age to really comprehend it. Drum couldn't really help him either since he wasn't from his world or wasn't completely an adult yet, but still much older than him.

He didn't talk about it to anyone else, even if his parents would have been the best option, but hesitated while Tenbu or Halberd were pretty much in the same situation as Drum. Human politics was pretty much lost to them in practice compare to the theory they had.

He walked in the kitchen and prepared his breakfast. His parents were still asleep right now and he saw the old green dragon sleeping on the couch with a goofy smile telling the boy that he was dreaming about pretty girls. As he started eating, Drum climbed down the stairs and joined him.

"Morning Gao. You're up early today and there is no school," his buddy said.

"Yeah," Gao replied while Drum opened the fridge and picked his favourite meal, pudding.

Tenbu joined them quickly and took them off-guard as he said, "Even the young have trouble sleeping I see."

They heard the door knocking a few times. It continued faster for a while before stopping.

"I'll go open it," Tenbu said.

He flew toward the door and opened it, "What happen to you?" he suddenly yelled.

Gao and Drum joined him and stopped when they saw Jackknife, bleeding to death at their door. The green dragon lightly smiled as he whispered, "Help," before the dragon lost consciousness.

"I'll go get my parents and the first aid kit," Gao said as he climbed the stairs fast while Drum and Tenbu tried to slow the bleeding.

* * *

 **Chapter 102: Searching For Tasuku**

Gao finished bandaging the wounds of Jackknife with the help of his parents. Halberd and Hanako were still sleeping as it was still early in the morning. The green dragon bleeding stopped and it couldn't worsen now. Suzumi called the ambulance and tried to convince them to help Jackknife, it wasn't long before she managed to convince them to send an ambulance. They were glad they were quick to respond even if Jackknife was a dragon.

Jackknife opened his eyes and grumbled, "Help."

"Don't worry Jackknife. You're fine with us," Drum said.

"An ambulance is coming for you Jackknife," Suzumi told him.

The green dragon looked around and was about to ask something, but remembered what happened, _Tasuku,_ "I... I need help," he whispered.

"What's going on Jackknife?" Goa asked.

"Tasuku... Tasuku," a tear came from the dragon left eye.

"What happened to him?" Gao asked.

"He's- in danger," Jackknife said. He then forced himself to keep his eyes opened and said, "He's-"

"Where is he?" Gao asked.

Takashi noticed that Gao was getting nervous and put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Gao. It won't help to get too nervous right now."

Jackknife stood on his feet and coughed a few times, "I... I followed his stench," he slowly breathed as he tried to go over his exhaustion caused by how little blood he still got in him, "Tasuku's he's... He's in the... Fuji mine," he felt on his knee and continued talking, "Security...Monsters... Tried to kill me. He's-" he looked at Drum, "He's in grave danger! I have too-" he lost his balance and Gao caught him. The green dragon closed his eyes and didn't open them anymore.

"Don't worry. I'll go help him with Drum," Gao said.

"You can't go alone Gao. There's more than one monster," Suzumi said.

"We don't have much time mom," Gao replied at the same time, he thought about the Buddy Police Force. He couldn't count on it and he didn't know if his friends could help him, "Tasuku's in danger and we have to go now."

"Don't worry Suzumi. I'll watch over him," Drum said.

The two parents weren't convinced, especially with Jackknife still gravely wounded.

Gao ran outside the house with his buddy, "Sorry mom!"

"Come back here!" Suzumi ordered, but Gao was already flying away with Drum by his side.

Tenbu was by her side and said, "Don't worry my beauty. I'll make sure they are fine," he winked at her before joining them.

Suzumi and her husband watched them leaving. They didn't think of their reaction right now with Jackknife who needed help right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazane was taking a walk with her buddy behind her. They didn't have any purpose during their day off school and were simply enjoying their early morning.

"This is going to be a nice sunny day today Phoenix," she said with a smile.

"It is a beautiful one Kazane," he replied with a smile.

Kazane smiled disappeared for a second when she thought of the news she saw with her family about the Buddy Police Force. She didn't knew Seichi well, but knew it wasn't a good sign. She smiled once again to hide her nervosity and tried focusing on more positive aspect. She didn't want to think of the possibility of losing her buddy.

As they walked toward the park, Kazane noticed Gao and two dragons flying away at fast speed. "Is that Gao and his buddy with another dragon?" She couldn't see them well, but her buddy did with his superior vision.

"They looked worried," Phoenix commented. He looked more carefully. "That's what I can see."

"Maybe someone's in trouble," Kazane said.

"They are going toward that mountain," Phoenix said.

They watched them flying away.

* * *

Gao and the two dragons flew toward the Fuji mountain. Gao buddy skill was activated and the boy was ready to use a spellcard at any time.

 _Tasuku needs my help. I have to save him,_ he thought. He tried to just focus on that, but something was still at the back of his mind, _I'll be in trouble for sure. What if Seiichi learn of this and- No. I have to think about Tasuku and forget about him._

Tenbu noticed that the boy had some trouble focusing on the task. He flew closer and said, "Gao. Whatever is in your mind, you cannot let it affect you, especially with the life of your friend in danger. Remember that Jackknife has been gravely wounded. There must be one of more enemies at Fuji mine," _as long as it's not a part of Azi Dahaka, I can help you two. It surely isn't a part of his plan._ He hid that thought perfectly well on his straight face.

Drum looked at the mountain and searched for the entrance as they started to get closer. Tenbu did the same time. Drum suddenly pointed toward a cavern, "I found it!"

Gao and Tenbu looked where the red dragon was pointing and they saw the entrance of the mine.

"Good job Drum. Now, we need to be careful," Gao said as he looked around.

"There must be an enemy nearby," Tenbu said. He suddenly felt a light pain in his chest, telling him that there was something linked to Azi Dahaka plan. He knew he couldn't help them directly, but saw he could do something at the last second, "Look out!"

The green dragon pushed them away from him and was hit by many icicles. Tenbu painfully coughed as blood lightly came out of his wounds.

"Are you okay?" Gao asked.

"Careful," Tenbu grunted as he maintained himself in the air. He saw Drum still looking at him, "Nothing bad Drum. Just search for the enemy."

Drum nodded and looked around. He then saw something and pointed at it, "There! It's... The Reaper!"

The Reaper flew in front of them and stood in their way with a scythe made of ice. He watched the dragons and the boy and was clearly ready to attack them. His face was hidden behind the mask and said, "Gao. What are you doing here? No one invited you. I order you to leave this place now or I won't hesitate to fight you."

Gao frowned and replied, "Listen Reaper. We came here because Tasuku disappeared and his buddy told us that he was here."

"Gao. This guy is surely behind this. He's standing in our way and attacked Tenbu when he knew you were here," Drum warned his partner as he turned into his real form and readied his drill.

"I'm warning you Gao. You should turn back or you'll have to face me and my buddy. I will not go easy on you and your buddy. You will end up in a worst state than Tenbu is."

Tenbu was still bleeding, but he looked at the Reaper and asked, "Why are you preventing us from reaching Tasuku?" he then coughed some blood out of his mouth.

"Careful Tenbu," Drum warned.

"I'm not going to turn away Reaper. I'll fight you if that means that I'll save Tasuku," he drew out his spellcard and turned it into a sword.

They gazed at each other's when they saw the buddy of Reaper appearing.

Drum gasped when he recognised him first, "Joker!"

"What are you doing here? You're Kiri's buddy!" Gao furiously yelled at the ice monster.

Drum was sure of The Reaper identity now, but everyone looked at Gao and wondered how he didn't realise that The Reaper was Kiri.

 _When will he realised that there is someone else behind the mask? Especially when it's a little obvious now,_ the red dragon sighed, glad that he was by Gao's side now, "Gao. The Reaper can only be Kiri. Joker would never leave his side and you know him better than that," he told him.

Gao nervously looked at the Reaper, "I cannot believe that Kiri would have hurt Tasuku and Jackknife... But now that you mention it, Joker would never leave Kiri side."

Joker looked at them as if he was trying to quietly tell them something.

Gao asked, "Are you really Kiri?"

"I am not Kiri anymore."

That confirmed who he was and Gao didn't like it.

"Gao. We have to pass through them if we want to save Tasuku," Drum said as he readied his drill.

Gao looked toward the ground, not wanting to look at The Reaper eyes now that he knew it was his friend. It was then that he noticed coming toward them. He took out a card and yelled, "Blue Dragon Shield!"

A shield appeared and stopped a blast from hitting Drum.

" **I can also have my fun. Right Drum?** " a voice chuckled as it joined them in the air.

"Despair!" Drum grunted as he faced the darkness dragon who murdered his mother.

Despair flew in front of them and grinned, " **It is time to finish the fun I started. Tenbu won't save your tail this time.** "

The Reaper turned toward him and said, "It is forbidden to kill Drum and Gao. This is an order. Since they are here, let's capture them alive."

" **I know. I'll try my best not to cause an accident,** " Despair replied with a grin.

Drum heard that well and wondered why they were ordered to leave them alive. Drum frowned as he gazed at the Darkness Dragon, wanting to kill him so much as his blood boiled under his scales. He also knew that he had to fight two monsters and probably two humans by himself and his buddy. Things didn't look good and even in his fury, the red dragon could see that too well.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 102.


	103. Chapter 103: The Sky Battle Part 1

Despair watched Drum and Gao and showed his large grin coming from his face. The darkness dragon was obviously savouring the moment he would kill them and looked at Drum. He noticed that the red dragon wasn't showing all of his fury right now and the dragon knew how to tilt him up and to turn him berserk again. He preferred to fight dragons who weren't thinking anymore and even more when it gave him an excuse to kill Drum and get his head.

" **What's the matter? Are you scared to fight Joker and me at the same time?** " He grabbed his belt and showed the skull of Drum's mother. " **If you are afraid, I think she's going to witness it.** "

Drum glared furiously at Despair and let out a primal draconic grunt.

"Don't let him enrage you again Drum!" Gao quickly yelled as he started to sweat a little.

Tenbu was also worryingly watching his pupil already losing his calm when Despair didn't even went all out with his provocation.

"I won't," Drum replied, _If I do. I won't be able to avenge my mother._

The darkness dragon was about to say something else when Joker passed at the offensive and attacked with his sharp hands. Drum blocked it with his Drill and was pushed backward.

"There is no time to talk Gao. The battle begins now," The Reaper said as he charged toward Gao.

Gao blocked the scythe of his friend, now acting strangely with his sword and flew away. He was surprised that Kiri got his buddy skill, but much more that he had something to do with Tasuku disappearance. He chased that away and concentrated on the battle as their weapon collided and none of them let their weapon slid from their hands.

Despair watched this and grunted. His provocation was now harder to do with the red dragon in the heat of a battle and won't focus in his words. He cracked his bones and went forward, hoping to separate Drum from Joker and continued his provocation later on.

* * *

 **Chapter 103: The Sky Battle Part 1**

Drum Bunker Dragon blocked the blades of Joker without any major problem, "Why are you going this Joker? I know you are loyal to Kiri, but this isn't who you are to work for people who kidnap Tasuku and maybe hurt him!"

Joker frowned before replying, "You don't know anything Drum. I am loyal to Kiri and I will never leave him behind aga-. I am his friend and I'll follow to whatever decision he takes."

Drum wondered what he was about to say, but couldn't think anymore with Despair appearing near him. He flew away from them and thought about how to deal with them one at the time.

" **Drum. I hope you are ready to join my mother very soon,** " Despair said when he noticed Joker glaring at him.

The red dragon forced himself not to let his fury dominated him, but showed his fang. He activated his thrusters and charged toward Joker as he thought, _Despair can wait later. Joker isn't the strongest!_ He was closed when Despair grabbed his horn and threw him away.

" **You must bring shame to your mother right now!** "

Drum deactivated his thrusters and regained his balance, just when he was tackled by the darkness dragon and sent farther away.

Gao continued fighting against The Reaper and managed to make his hold. He blocked the scythe without too much trouble and used his skill to prevent him from using a spellcard. The boy was aware that he wasn't an expert in aerial battle, still new to his buddy skill and knew that The Reaper, who was Kiri, had a little less experience than him. Gao heard a dragon letting out a painful grunt and glanced toward the source of the sound. He saw his buddy tackled away before punched on his face by Despair, "Drum!"

"You are looking away Gao," The Reaper said before passing the guard of Gao and kicking the boy's chest and sent him away.

Gao coughed loudly and regained his balance, just in time to block the next attack of The Reaper.

"You don't have time to worry about your buddy. Drum won't hold on for long and when he falls, so are you. Then I'll bring you to my leader," The Reaper said.

Gao knew that couldn't win. Tenbu was floating near them, but his wound prevented him from helping them while Drum couldn't handle two powerful monsters at the same time. He had to make his stand against The Reaper and tried to find a way to help his buddy, but nothing came for now.

Their weapon collided many times without anyone slashing the other's flesh as they gazed at each other's. For a second, Gao backed off from the battle and thought for a second about his next act when he saw The Reaper about to pick a spellcard. He charged and was suddenly punched at the face before painfully grunting as he put his hand on his face. He blocked the next attack of The Reaper and told to his mind, _I have to go all out now. He is Kiri, my friend, but I cannot lose this fight or Tasuku might die!_

He charged much faster than before and forced The Reaper to fight defensively and even forcing him to back off as he slashed faster and stronger than before.

Meanwhile, Drum wasn't doing as well as he tried to fight them one on one. He acted on a tactic taught by Tenbu and it was helping right now. He often backed off after using one attack, just to make sure that he was facing either Joker or Despair and not both of them. He couldn't hit any of them and was forced to only defend himself and not really going to the offensive as long as he was at disadvantage. He blocked Joker next attack and frowned when he blocked the other blade of Joker with the handle of his drill. He tried to push him away, but couldn't. He heard at the last second a voice behind him,

" **You're open Drum!** "

He activated the thrusters of his drill and pushed Joker with him away from Despair. He turned it around and charged at the darkness dragon. Joker freed himself and flew away while Drum tackled Despair with his drill. Despair blocked the drill, but was pushed away toward the mountain.

Drum yelled as he continued his assault, but the darkness dragon managed to fly below the drill and let Drum continued his charge. The red dragon stopped his thrusters and pointed his drill at the opposite direction before reactivating them again. He prevented himself from crashing against the mountain and turned toward Despair.

The darkness dragon charged at him and said, " **Is this all what you can do? Because it is pitiful!** "

Drum glared at the darkness dragon and flew toward the sky. He looked behind him and saw Despair following him, but didn't see Joker anywhere. He looked around him and saw the monster made of ice coming at him. He couldn't react in time and was tackled by the frozen monster and was pushed toward where their buddies were fighting. He managed to push Joker away and panted as he saw Despair coming at him and dodged at the last second a punch that was aiming for his face.

Tenbu watched the battle from his spot, acting as if he was gravely injured. The old green dragon wasn't that injured despite how much he was bleeding. He couldn't help them since it was indirectly a part of Azi Dahaka plan and if he intervened, he would die and couldn't afford it. He could only watch powerlessly the battle going on in front of him and hoped that Gao and his buddy will be victorious, _They cannot win this fight when they are outnumbered. Drum. Are you ready to overcome this trial? It came sooner than I expected and I hope you can overcome it, even if it's sooner than I wished for._

Drum continued his fight while his buddy was doing better since it was a one versus one. Drum dodged Joker and blocked Despair next attack with his drill before Joker attacked once again and blocked the next drill.

The red dragon continued to fight as he continued his difficult battle, but eventually, he couldn't defend their assault and was caught in a combo. Joker slashed his left shoulder and blood lightly came out of his wound as he managed to block the next one. Despair came and punched the chest of the red dragon and was thrown away from them. He continued his assault and punched violently the snout of the red dragon and blood came out while a few of his fangs felt from his mouth.

Drum took a safe distance, but Despair closed in and whispered, " **You know what's sad about your mother?** " he punched the stomach of Drum, but his armor absorbed a part of the damage before cracking. He punched the son of the XIII right on his forehead and grabbed the red dragon by his hair as he wasn't completely conscious, " **I couldn't slowly kill her and satisfied completely my bloodlust. I can hurt her, by hurting and killing you Drum!** " He punched the face again and more teeth felt out of his mouth.

Joker watched this and was about to end this when a sudden gust of wind pushed him away and lost his balance.

Despair felt the wind and wondered what it was just before he was tackled by something. Drum was freed refocused and flew in the air once again.

The Reaper saw something else and backed away when he felt something near him.

The Reaper, his buddy and Despair grouped up just like Drum did.

Gao and Drum searched for who came to help them and saw Phoenix and Kazane joining them.

"Kazane!" Gao yelled surprised before drawing a spellcard and healed his buddy's wound.

Drum's wounded stopped bleeding, but he wasn't fully healed with his lost fangs still missing, but as a dragon, new ones will grow up eventually.

"I'm glad we decided to come," she said with a smile before turning at the three enemies, "This is an unfair battle you are doing here you three. I don't know what's going on, but Gao is my friend and I'm not going to watch this from afar," she drew an item card, but didn't immediately activate it, "That's why I'm going to help you Gao. Whatever is going on, you can count on me."

"If Kazane is willing to give her all, then I'll do the same," Phoenix replied.

The seven watched each other's as the wind blew on them.

Drum watched Despair, he didn't forget what the darkness dragon told him and his blood was still boiling in him. Gao looked at his buddy and said to Kazane, "We are going to take care of Despair Kazane."

"I'll fight against that masked guy and the ice monster," she replied.

The boy nodded, "Drum. Let's beat him together this time."

"Yeah Gao," the red dragon replied.

"Be careful Kazane, The Reaper is strong," the boy warned her.

"Don't worry about me," she replied.

The warrior looked at each other's for a few seconds. Everyone was mentally preparing their strategy and how they were going to fight against each other's. After another gust of wind, they all charged and the battle continued.

Tenbu watched it and sighed in relief when Kazane and her buddy came as reinforcements. He wanted so much to intervene, but couldn't. The only thing he could wish for, was that they were victorious.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 103.

Next chapter is the second part of it.


	104. Chapter 104: The Sky Battle Part 3

**Chapter 104: The Sky Battle Part 2**

For Drum and Gao, it was obvious that Despair was going to focus his attention to them and it was exactly what he did in. The darkness dragon charged at them and targeted Gao. He tried to attack him, but Drum came in the way and grabbed the dragon fist. The boy readied his sword and slashed, but the dark dragon evaded the blade and took a safe distance from them.

As he gazed at the two, he chuckled, " **This is funny Drum. You aren't fighting me by yourself now,** " he glared at him while a grin appeared on his face, " **What would your mother feel if you get help to destroy me? Surely displease by your action or disappointed.** " In his mind the dragon was glad that Joker wasn't fighting against Drum anymore and caused some annoyance to his provocation.

"Don't talk about her as if you know her!" Drum yelled.

" **You may have become weaker since last time. You were much more aggressive and violent when you tried to kill me. You refused help with your dragon pride, but it is gone now. Just like your mother, you let things died,** " the darkness dragon said.

The red dragon felt his blood boiling even more in his veins and replied, "Shut up!"

"Drum! Don't let him get to you!" Gao warned his friend.

The red dragon breathed slowly as he tried to calm down. He remembered his training and forced himself to not let his rage took control of him another time.

" **Maybe you don't really care about your mother after all,** " he chuckled.

Drum felt his rage increasing even more. It was then that Despair continued his assault on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phoenix flew at a safe distance from Joker who was chasing him.

"Come back here so I can freeze you," Joker ordered, knowing too feel what would the answer be.

"Take this!" the green bird replied as he threw sharp feathers at him.

Joker blocked most of them with his blade, but some of them pierced his frozen body. Because he was a monster made of ice, he wasn't bleeding. Despite that, he felt the pain resonating in his entire being and contained a grunt in his body. He used his power and created a few ice cubes and broke them with his blade, throwing many ice spikes at Phoenix.

Phoenix dodged all of them with his superior flying skills and turned around to begin his charge at the blue monster.

Joker saw the giant green bird coming at him and did the same. The closed the distance really fast and the Joker managed to block the beak of Phoenix with his blade and used this chance to slide a little under him. He slashed the chest of Phoenix, but the green bird was already taking some distance and the wound was minimized. The ice monster lightly grunted and his inefficient attack, but focused on trying to guess the next thing his enemy would do.

Phoenix quickly glanced at his buddy and saw that she was doing fine and thought of a plan to incapacitate Joker since he knew he was Kiri's buddy and not an evil monster. He used his feathers once again to attack the joker at a safe distance, but this time, he was ready and blocked the feathers with his blade with ease as he closed the distance between them.

Phoenix used his claws to grab the blade and once he got them. He flew down at all his speed and dragged Joker with him. As he charged toward the ground, the ice monster yelled, "That's going to break the ice!"

When he was close to the ground, he let go of the green bird monster and flew right back toward the sky and tried to join Kazane and help her. He had one important duty and it was to protect lady Kazane. He heard something behind him and glanced behind, he saw the Joker coming at him fast with his body that didn't suffer more damage than Phoenix previously inflicted.

" _He never crashed,"_ Phoenix thought to his surprise.

Joker readied his blade as he yelled, "That's what I meant by breaking the ice!" He slashed and hit the back of Phoenix. This time, it was a deep wound and Phoenix painfully grunted as he lost altitude. With the pain on his back, it was difficult to fly as he couldn't regain altitude.

" _Kazane. He's much stronger... than I thought,"_ he thought as he began his descent.

Joker watched his adversary falling. His red eyes light diminished as he thought, _I'm sorry it had to end that way, but I am Kiri's buddy, now and forever._

He turned toward his buddy still fighting Kazane and flew to his help.

* * *

As the battle between Phoenix and Joker started, Kazane readied her card and looked at the Reaper. She used her spellcard and a sword and shield appeared. She grabbed them in each of her hands and was ready to fight.

Reaper charged with his scythe and slashed with high speed. Kazane blocked it with her shield and took a safe distance from the other one and focused on defending herself. She blocked every attack of the boy wearing a mask. She blocked the blade of the scythe with her shield and sometimes with her sword.

The Reaper noticed that the girl wasn't giving everything she had and was focusing on the defensive. He looked on her face and noticed that, compared to Gao, she lack any aggressively in her assault. Even if Gao knew that he was Kiri behind the mask, he was still fighting stronger and faster that her. He didn't ask any question and passed at the offensive.

Kazane blocked the assault and knew that she had to take the offensive, but she couldn't help and thought, _Can I hurt someone else with my sword? I could kill him._ It created some hesitations to attack the Reaper, but eventually, she lightly bit her lips and attacked.

The Reaper blocked her sword with ease and the rest of the assault without any trouble. He watched her and suddenly pushed her arm away and kicked her away.

Kazane used her buddy skill to regain balance and coughed painfully as she blocked the scythe coming at her. She used her shield to block his assault and wondered how she could get out of this. She looked at her deck case, but didn't have time to pick a card and both her hands were busy right now to survive the assault.

She managed to fly out of The Reaper's range and readied her sword. She hesitated at the thought of wounding him, but at the same time, she was in danger of getting killed. Her thought were conflicted and she saw him coming at her again.

"You don't take opportunity to attack Kazane," The Reaper said before slashing with his scythe.

She blocked the attack and continued defending herself. Eventually, she blocked on attack that was too close for her taste and flinched, giving a second for her enemy to punch her face.

She put her hand on her left cheek and looked at Reaper.

"Is that all what you can do?" he asked her.

She didn't reply with anger, but her face showed some uncertainty, "No," she replied despite that.

The Reaper didn't seem impressed by her reply and drew a card, "I'll get more serious now."

Kazane frowned as she got ready, unsure if she could keep it up with the Reaper, but she didn't have the intention of losing the battle or Gao will be in trouble.

* * *

Drum charged with his drill and missed his target. Despair chuckled as he charged at Gao, changing target to provoke the red dragon. Gao dodged the dark dragon and took a safe distance. He drew a spellcard, "Dragon Breath!"

Despair was hit by the fire breath of a magical dragon temporary appearing thanks to the spellcard.

Gao frowned as he wondered what Despair would do next. The darkness dragon charged at the boy, but Drum kicked his flank and pushed him away from his buddy.

Drum used his thrusters to take a safe distance from the darkness dragon and readied his drill once again. He gazed at his enemy with his buddy when they heard the dark dragon chuckling loudly.

" **Is this all what you can do?** " Despair asked as he tapped his flank, " **I barely fell it. It was almost nothing for me. Compare to you parents, you are nothing.** "

Drum held his fury inside of him, but a sip of blood came out of his mouth as one of his teeth pierced his gum. He knew that he was barely reaching his breaking point. It wasn't just the insult and provocation that was pushing him on the edge, but also everything he did before and what he knew would come next.

"That's enough!" Gao yelled as he glared at the darkness dragon. He pointed his finger at the dragon and started, "You are only enraging him instead of fighting him when he's at his best Despair!

" **Drum is resisting his rage and fight by your side, but once you are gone...** " he grinned.

Drum yelled, "I won't let you kill my buddy!"

"He won't Drum. You don't have to let him get to you," Gao said. He grabbed his jacket and turned it around. He remembered that he doubted his ability as the Sun Fighter. He remembered that he often checked in the manga of his late older brother. Even so, it was a situation where he had no reason to hesitate, "Despair! All you are doing is provoking my friend! The way you are acting, I realise what you really are!"

" **Humor me,** " he crossed his arms, " **What am I?** "

"You are just a coward!" he didn't let the darkness dragon replied as the dragon glared at him, "It is what you truly are! You are always fighting at the advantage in an unfair fight! You know you can easily defeat Drum if he's berserk because he doesn't think and plan his strategy anymore! You murdered his mother from behind because you couldn't beat her! All you do is for you sadistic pleasure! This is why Drum and I are going to defeat you once and for all!" He then put his jacket with the sun on the back, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated, The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!"

"You didn't do that for a long time Gao," Drum commented, but he knew that Gao was serious now. He used what his buddy thought him and tried to calm down. He managed to calm his fury after hearing what his friend thought of the darkness dragon.

Despair was glaring at Gao and it was clear that he was furious, " **You- Screw Azi orders!** " he pointed his claw at him and yelled, " **You'll be the first to die! No one ever said that and survived my wrath!** " He then used his claw to pierce his scales and covered them with his own blood. He then readied himself for battle, " **My Bloody Claw will make you regret those words human!** "

Drum and Gao heard Despair well when he said Azi order. Drum wasn't surprised, but Gao was, but immediately chased that away as the battle was about to continue.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the second part.

Next chapter: The Sky Battle Part 3


	105. Chapter 105: The Sky Battle Part 3

**Chapter 105: The Sky Battle Part 3**

Joker flew as fast as he could toward his buddy and Kazane to end their battle and focus on fighting Gao and Drum. He closed the distance, but when he was close, he was tackled on his flank and pushed far away. He saw green feathers and knew it was Phoenix who came back.

Joker didn't have a second to wonder how Phoenix managed to join him when he was hit by metallic feathers on his frozen body. His body cracked even more and he took a safe distance from the giant bird.

"This ice is cracking up," he commented before chuckling at his lamest joke ever made. He was then a little nervous, he knew that when he made really bad joke like that, he felt that he was in trouble. He could feel the air entering in the cracks, which meant that it was getting too close to his more important part of his body that he had to protect, _I cannot let Phoenix reach Kiri. I am his buddy and I have to protect him. Just like before and forever!_

He looked toward Phoenix, but the green bird wasn't below or in front of him. He then saw a green feather gently falling near him and he froze in place for a few seconds before looking above him.

Phoenix was there with his wings closed, but he was preparing something. When he opened his wings, his feathers felt from the sky with the air spinning around them as it added more speed to them.

Joker instinct immediately told him he couldn't block all of them and he will suffer grave wound if he was hit. He frowned as he told himself, _I cannot lose this fight! Not in front of Kiri!_

He decided to show a little more of his power. He crossed his blades together and dropped until he was below a cloud and froze the air, creating a shield made of ice. The feathers hit the shield and cracked it. Joker hoped it would hold up and it then broke. Joker saw only a few feathers and parried them with his arms when another one pierced his neck.

"No," he said as he felt his strength dropped. He checked the feather and realised it wasn't as deep as he thought, but his strength was diminishing. He looked up and saw Phoenix flying toward the two humans still fighting, _I'll protect you Kiri!_

He concentrated his power and used the fragment of the ice shield and threw them toward Phoenix. He chuckled with some satisfaction when he saw the ice wounding him. He was glad that he protected Kiri, when he saw Phoenix falling toward the ground with him. Their battle was over.

* * *

Kazane and The Reaper continued their battle in the sky as their weapon collided. She remembered how lucky she was to use her defensive spell against his offensive one, but she knew that it would get harder for her to keep up this way.

As they continued fighting, Kazane told herself that she should fight more aggressively or she will only cause trouble to Gao, but it didn't help her. She eventually was hit on her face and was sent farther from The Reaper.

 _Dammit. Why can't I give everything I have? I know I can fight harder than that?_ She asked herself.

She blocked the next assault of the masked boy and continued to fight defensively.

"Is it all what you can do?" The Reaper asked without a mocking tone or anything disgraceful.

She blocked his next attack at the last second and grunted as she used everything she had to push him away, but it didn't work.

"I know you can do much better than that Kazane. You have much more power than you think, but you aren't using it," The Reaper said.

She didn't reply and continued trying to push the blade away from her head.

"Why aren't you using everything you have?" he asked her.

She didn't reply as she blocked the assault of The Reaper.

"I guess you aren't someone who likes to cause pain to everyone or afraid to kill me. You are someone who's too kind to fight like me," he said as he continued his assault.

Kazane continued blocking the assault as she was pushed away a little. She felt as if he cornered her as he dominated the battle and she could only try to resist it. She knew what he meant and that he was right. She was afraid to kill him or anyone around her. She also didn't like to cause pain, but if it was to help more people, she could overcome her hesitation. The problem was that it was a deadly battle and not as the competition. She could fight anyone with what she had when victory wasn't dictated by death and not the opposite.

She dodged a kick of The Reaper and gazed at her friend and his buddy. She saw that they had some problem fighting the darkness dragon and if she lost the fight, then it could cost their life. She gulped and repeated in her mind that she fought to help a friend.

As she repeated that, she continued to block the assault of The Reaper and ended her bad situation. She blocked with more ease as she told herself that she fought for her friends.

She managed to push the scythe away from her and started to fight back. She swung her sword and slowly pushed The Reaper, but The Reaper wasn't showing any sign of nervousness.

Kazane wondered how she could come out victorious of the fight and searched for a strategy. She didn't have anything in her mind right now, but thought about her spellcards and thought that maybe using one at the right moment will help her. Sadly for her, she knew that now wasn't the time to use it.

As she blocked the next attack of the Reaper, she saw Phoenix falling down with many wounds with Joker falling down with him. The Reaper punched her face and brought her back to the fight as she blocked the assault coming at her.

"You easily lose focus when you saw your buddy wounded, but you should think of yourself if you don't want to die," The Reaper warned her before slashing with his scythe.

She dodged at the last second, but the hood of her shirt was teared in two pieces. She looked at it flying away before gazing at him.

The Reaper was ready to face her fury, but Kazane just looked at him with seriousness.

 _I almost there right now,_ Kazane thought, _If I died, I'll leave Phoenix and mom behind. Also, Gao and Drum needs my help. I cannot lose no matter what,_ she declared in her mind.

She readied her sword and shield. The Reaper knew that something was different when Kazane looked at him. He knew she was mentally ready to give her all, but he wondered for how long she could maintain that focus. Their battle continued as Kazane made her stand. There were not fighting at equal strength and no one could take the upper hand over the other's.

Kazane managed to hit the Reaper's face with her shield and followed up with a kick before he blocked her sword as she tried to disarm him.

They took a safe distance and looked at each other's for a few seconds as they regained their breath.

"So this is what you can really do," The Reaper said before they continued the fight.

* * *

Drum stood in front of Gao as he blocked the bloody claw of the darkness dragon. He painfully grunted as his arms twisted against the strength of the dragon as the metallic surface of his drill lightly cracked. The red dragon looked in the eyes of the darkness dragon who glared at him.

" **Think you can protect your buddy for long Drum?** " Despair asked furiously.

Gao flew below the darkness dragon and slashed with his sword.

Despair dodged the blade of the boy and used his tail to hit Drum's face.

Drum put his hand over his forehead and painfully grunted as he tried to follow the darkness dragon that went toward Gao.

"Gao!" Drum yelled as he followed Despair who started attacking Gao.

The boy blocked one attack, but was pushed away. He used his buddy skills to stop being thrown away and saw the darkness dragon coming at him with murderous glares. The boy dodged the claws and didn't try to dodge Despair assault, knowing that his strength was much stronger than him and it could hurt him.

Drum grabbed the wrist and crushed it with his strength and said, "I will protect Gao Despair. I won't lose anyone else by you!" He threw Despair away and continued, "Today is the day you are going down."

He charged at Despair as he yelled loudly his fury.

Tenbu sighed in relief when he saw that Drum wasn't berserk and hoped that it would continue that way. He watched the other's fighting and saw that Kazane was still holding on against The Reaper. He looked at Gao and saw that the boy drew a spell card, ready to use it when it would be necessary.

Drum blocked the attacks of Despair as he continued to glare at the one who murdered his mother long ago. He blocked the claws of the darkness dragon with his drill and when he saw an opening, he spun and kicked the face of his enemy. He then readied his next attack when Despair threw his bloody claws at him. Drum was directly hit by it and many wounds appeared on his chest and gut as his armor didn't protect him. The red dragon saw his enemy coming at him, ready to kill him when a blue dragon shield appeared and saved his life.

"And I will also protect Drum!" Gao yelled as he drew another spellcard, "Because of that! We won't lose against you!"

Drum coughed before charging at Despair again. The darkness dragon turned around and charged at Gao. The boy knew that fighting him was useless and just flew away from Despair.

Meanwhile, Drum activated his drill thrusters and gained speed and momentum, quickly catching Despair in term of speed. He activated his drill and tried to hit Despair, but the darkness dragon dodged him and the red dragon managed to stop his momentum near Gao and stood protectively in front of his buddy.

Despair prepared his next attack when he heard something near him. He saw a spell coming at him.

"Draconic Destroy!" Gao yelled.

The darkness dragon yelled painfully as his scales were burned, but quickly spun around himself and the fire died down. He blocked Drum's attack and threw him behind him before charging at the boy.

" **Prepare to die Gao! This is what happens to those who insult me!** " Despair yelled as he claimed more blood on his claws.

Gao smiled as he used another spellcard, "Blue Dragon Shield!"

Despair crashed against the shield.

"You were easy to block Despair," Gao replied with his smile. His smile then disappeared as he continued, "And you are not going to win against us."

"He's right!" Drum yelled as he punched Despair skull with his fist.

The darkness dragon grunted painfully as his vision was lightly obscured, but regained his focus as he turned around. He blocked Drum's next attack and countered with a powerful punch in the gut, breaking drum's armor.

Drum painfully grunted as his breastplate felt on the ground. He was punched on his chest before blocking the next attack with his drill.

" **I will not lose against you!** " Despair yelled.

Drum and Gao looked at the darkness dragon who readied his claws.

" **Gao will eventually be too exhausted to continue using his spellcards and this will be the moment he'll die. Then you will be next Drum and be a new part of my collection,** " Despair concluded before flying toward Drum.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 105.

Next chapter: Partial Victory.


	106. Chapter 106: Partial Victory

Despite losing most of his strength, Phoenix was still looking in the sky and watched the battle continuing. He knew how intense the battle was between the dragons and also between his buddy and Joker's buddy. Phoenix was worried for Kazane. He knew her well enough to know that she was a kind girl by nature with a good sense of justice, but the situation she was now was putting her kind nature against her sense of justice in a situation where it wasn't really compatible.

Even so, he was proud of how powerful she was when she fought The Reaper with everything she had despite her mental struggled he knew she had.

Near him, Joker was also watching the battle, but thought little about it. He wasn't worried for his buddy. He knew Kiri well and saw really well that he would be victorious in the end.

What came in his mind was how different Kiri was since they left Tokyo. He knew that Kiri was a nice boy and even more about him. What affected him was how different he was and how cold he could be, without the intention of making a pun with the word cold. Even so, he was Kiri's buddy. No matter what he would do, no matter what he'll become, Joker had one thing in his mind; _I'll always stay by your side and forever watch over you._

* * *

 **Chapter 106: Partial Victory**

Kazane dodged the scythe, but felt her skin being lightly cut on her left cheek and blood lightly coming out. She blocked his next attack and countered without thinking. She slashed, aiming his face, and damaged the mask. She gasped when she realised what she did, but was relieved when he wasn't bleeding. She blocked a sudden attack with her shield.

"Why are you focusing on the fact that I wasn't hurt?" The Reaper asked before continuing his assault.

Kazane didn't reply as she kept remembering that she couldn't lose against him or her friends would be in danger. She tried to find a way to win the battle without hurting the boy even more and finally, she got an idea on how defeating him, but she needed time and an opportunity.

The Reaper saw it well that she had something in mind when he saw her face, but wasn't sure what her plan was. He continued his assault and couldn't pass Kazane defense.

She looked at the boy as she blocked every attack coming at her. She gave all of her focus on his movement and suddenly attacked again. He dodged, but his shirt was damaged.

The Reaper thought, _She's really giving her all now. No hesitation. That's why Azi said that she was really powerful and-,_ his thought was interrupted when he dodged another of her attack and countered.

Kazane deviated the scythe with her shield, but the blade of his weapon damaged a part of her shirt. She spun around The Reaper and hit the boy with her shield. She took a safe distance from The Reaper and drew a spellcard. It was the one she wanted to use.

She readied her card and when she saw him coming, she yelled, "Pillar of Fire!"

The Reaper was hit by the Pillar of Fire and painfully yelled.

Kazane was a little nervous when the pillar flew toward the sky and illuminated it.

The Reaper survived the spell by using ice as a shield, but the ice was already melting and the boy was wet by it. He was ready to strike again when Kazane appeared behind him and disarmed the boy with her sword and prepared another spellcard to use. The Reaper kicked her spellcard away and flew toward his scythe and picked it back. He turned toward the girl who was panting as she grabbed back her spellcard. The Reaper had his spellcard ready, but Kazane also had her own spellcard ready.

The two looked at each other's, wondering if they got an offensive spellcard or a defensive one. The Reaper cursed himself that he didn't look at the spellcard Kazane had. Eventually, they both used it and it was both a shield to protect them.

* * *

Drum blocked the claws of Despair as he charged toward him thanks to his drill. He continued blocking the following ones, but was kicked in the gut before sent away.

The red dragon coughed painfully when he saw Despair coming at him. The darkness dragon slashed with his claw, but it was blocked by a dragon shield.

" _I cannot let Gao exhaust himself. I have to be stronger!_ " he thought as he countered the second the shield was gone.

He hit the face of the darkness dragon with the side of his drill. A few fangs of the darkness dragon felt out of his mouth. The red dragon didn't lose a second and followed up with a punch right in the snout of the darkness dragon.

Despair spit blood on Drum's face and used that chance to whip the drill away from the dragon grasp.

Drum didn't try to take his drill back, knowing too well that Despair will target Gao the moment he left him alone. Drum blocked Despair claws with his hands and made sure that he wasn't hit by the claws of his enemy. He grabbed the wrist of the darkness dragon and used everything he had to break the bones of the dark dragon wrist. He tried, but the bones were too strong for him.

The darkness dragon grabbed Drum by the neck and did the same while his claw dig in his scales. Drum used his own claws to slash the wrist of Despair. The second that the darkness dragon loosened his wrist, Drum kicked the darkness dragon away from him and was ready to keep fighting, even if he was bleeding from his neck. He put his hands on his wounds and was relief that his carotid artery wasn't cut.

Despair frowned at the red dragon as he lightly salivated at the desire of obtaining vengeance, " **You dear resist me that much Drum!** "

"Of course I resist you Despair!" Drum yelled back.

The darkness dragon charge toward Drum, but the red dragon blocked his attacks and they continued their fist fight. Drum was focusing on dodging the bloody claw of the darkness dragon, but had been hit a few times on his shoulders and his flanks.

Gao watched the fight and knew that his buddy had to end the fight soon or it will be over for him. The boy grabbed his spellcards and checked on them. He realised that there was a way to end the fight quickly if his buddy managed to hit Despair. He picked the spellcard and waited for the perfect moment to use it.

The darkness dragon chuckled as he slowly wounded more and more Drum, " **You are weakening Drum! Soon, you are going down and then... I'll kill you buddy before taking your head as my new trophy!** "

Drum dodged the claws aimed to his throat at the last second and managed to distance himself from the darkness dragon. He blocked the next attack of the dragon and painfully grunted when he felt his wounds acting up.

Despair came at him and was ready to finish the battle with his large grin on his face. Drum also saw one thing, he had an opportunity to strike and win the battle. He prepared at punch and aimed at Despair snout.

Gao saw that it was the perfect time to use his spellcard. He raised his card and yelled, "Dragoenergy!"

Drum felt his power increasing in his body and grinned as he punched Despair snout. The darkness dragon was violently hit and on impact, he was unconscious without ever realising it before starting to fall. Drum grabbed the face of the darkness dragon by his snout and felt the blood of the vicious dragon on his hand.

For one second, Drum aura turned into a murderous one as he watched the one who murdered his mother, tried to hurt his friend and mocked him at the mercy of his claws. Drum raised his own claw.

Tenbu watched this and wondered what he would choose, _Drum's choice right now. This decision will determine the future of the universe._

"Drum!" Gao yelled.

"Gao," Drum glanced at his buddy coming at him.

"Don't do this-" Drum was about to reply when Gao yelled, "It's not what you think!" The red dragon saw Gao adjusting his jacket, "Drum. What you are about to do is avenging your mother, but I ask you... Is it really justice?"

Drum knew what his buddy meant; _Gao is the Mighty Sun Fighter. He fights for justice. Of course he'll say something like that._ He replied, "No. But we cannot put him in a jail of the Buddy Police Station with Seiichi in command."

Gao checked if Hanako was alright and saw that she was still fighting The Reaper without the need of his help, but he was ready for it with a spellcard in his hand. Right now, he had something urgent to do with his dragonic friend. Gao already had an idea about it when he talked with Drum about it and asked, "Why there?"

Drum couldn't reply and he made a confused grunt.

"Despair didn't really commit a crime on Earth, but elsewhere," Gao started.

Drum immediately knew what his buddy meant, "You mean Dragon World," _Yeah. Father might also want justice. As a ruler he has the right to act with a dragon trial, not me._ His murderous aura diminished as he realised that it was better to spare Despair and let his father deal with him, also, the darkness dragon never realised he lost the battle, "There is one thing I want," he grabbed the skull of his mother and took it with him, "Now-"

He saw that Gao was gone with his sword, ready to help Kazane, he was confused why while Tenbu chuckled.

The green dragon knew well why the boy left, _He knew that Drum wouldn't kill him anymore and went to immediately help Kazane. Drum,_ Tenbu smiled, "You did it."

* * *

Kazane was panting loudly as she acted more slowly against The Reaper. The boy was also getting exhausted, but much less than her and when he was about to attack again, he saw Gao coming at him and immediately took his distance, knowing that everything was over.

"Are you alright Kazane?" Gao asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little hurt," she lightly smiled before they faced the Reaper.

Drum joined them while still holding Despair in his claw.

"Looks like we lost the fight," The Reaper said.

"Kiri! What is going on with you?" Gao asked.

"I am The Reaper now Gao, not Kiri."

Gao didn't argue about it and asked another important question, "Where is Tasuku?"

The Reaper replied, "Since you win this, I will give you some answer. For Tasuku, he isn't in here anymore."

Gao frowned when he heard that.

"Where is he?" Drum ordered.

"I cannot tell you that. My master wouldn't allow it," The Reaper replied as he crossed his arms.

"Tell us!" Drum ordered.

Joker flew in the air and appeared behind The Reaper.

"There won't be another answer anymore," The Reaper coldly replied.

He was about to leave with Joker when Drum yelled, "It's because of the Dark Core! It made you turn like this!" the red dragon realised he let it out.

Gao heard that, but also saw it on the deck case of The Reaper, who was now Kiri. He said nothing else.

Drum flew a little closer, but Joker stood in front of his buddy, despite his injury, he was ready to fight.

"Let's go," The Reaper said as he flew away with Joker, "Don't follow us. There are other's around here and you won't have a chance against everyone."

Drum wanted to follow him, but the warning prevented to give chase. He grunted in frustration before turning toward Gao, "Gao?"

The boy lowered his head as he clenched his hands, "Tasuku..." he said nothing else about it.

After a minute of silence, Phoenix flew in the air and joined them, "I'm so glad you are alright Kazane," he noticed her wounds, "That Reaper dear hurt you that way! If I could, I would get to him and showed him a piece of my mind and-"

"I'm okay," she cut him before healing him with a spell card. Eventualy, she turned to Gao.

The boy was thinking about his friend Tasuku and wondered where his friend could be. He grew more and more worried, but knew that he couldn't check in the mine on his own. He felt exhausted after the fight and his friends were also wounded. Eventually, he remembered what Drum said. He looked at his buddy and asked, "You said something about the Dark Core right?"

Drum face lightly paled before saying, "We should wait before I explain. It's not safe to stay here, if what Kiri said is true."

Gao looked at his buddy before watching the mine. He eventually nodded, "Let's go home. I need to talk with our friends about this," he didn't want to call the Buddy Police Force since Seiichi was the one in power for now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: Where Is Tasuku?


	107. Chapter 107: Revelation

It had been an hour since Gao, Kazane and Phoenix returned to his home. The boy called his parents, who were at the hospital, and they told him that he had been in trouble for refusing to obey their orders, but hasn't been punished this time because of the situation and that he was the only one who could have done anything.

Meanwhile, Drum transported Despair back to Dragon World. He flew with his drill and checked on the darkness dragon, attached and handcuffed, just in case he tried anything. Thanks to Axia, the darkness dragon was stuck in his SD form and wasn't a treat anymore. As for his mother skull, he had put it in a bag and made sure that nothing would happen to it, it was his mother after all.

When he reached his home, he landed inside and walked toward his father.

The XIII looked at his son and was surprised by what he was carrying in his arms. He didn't recognise the dragon, but recognised the stench of his mate, but didn't see anything, "What is going on son?"

"I don't have a lot of time, so I'll be quick. This," he showed the darkness dragon, "is Despair, the dragon who murdered mother," his father frowned as he looked at the darkness dragon. Drum could feel all the rage inside his father, while being contained at the same time except from his frown, "I also brought her home father," he gently put the bag on the ground.

His father walked closer and gently picked the bag. He opened it and saw the final piece of his mate.

Drum put the darkness dragon on the ground and said, "I've beat him and brought mother home father. There is many things left for me to do on Earth, but my friend Gao convinced me to bring Despair here and let you judge for his crime."

His father said nothing as he watched the skull. Eventually, he replied, "Despair cannot be judge right now. It depends on what Azi Dahaka will do next when he's aware of it. As for her... I'll make sure she will have her true burial that she deserved, now go son!" he ordered. Drum turned around and before he flew away, his father said, "Once the preparation for the ceremony is ready, you will be here with your buddy."

"I will father," Drum replied before returning to Earth.

The XIII looked at Despair. He walked toward the dungeon, to imprison the dragon who murdered his beloved mate, "I was sure that my son would have killed you, but he didn't," he had a very small smile when he thought of his son action, before his lips turned down as he looked at Despair. Once he was in front of the perfect jail, he threw Despair there and walked away, after ordering to never let the darkness dragon out of their sight.

He thought back about his son and grumbled, "His armor is broken and didn't say anything about it. He needs a new one if he wants to face the upcoming danger."

* * *

 **Chapter 107: Revelation**

Gao was waiting in the dojo with his friends and their buddies. Only Zanya wasn't present, replying that he was busy with something really important, which Gao guessed it had something to do with Tsukikage, since he was still missing.

Tenbu was in the living room, resting in the living room as he recovered from his injuries.

Tetsuya and Asmodai were present just like Baku, Kuguru and their buddies. Axia was wondered where his sweet Drum was, but saw no one.

Kuguru was the first one to notice it, "Gao. Where is Tasuku?"

Gao lightly winced before he replied, "He disappeared."

"What yo?" Tetsuya asked surprised.

"What happen?" Baku asked.

Gao explained what happened during the fight while Kazane gave some detail. Gao's sister joined them with Halberd and the dragon frowned as he heard everything.

"What about Jackknife?" Cat Sith asked when he realised no one said anything.

"Jackknife is injured and resting in the hospital. He's surely worried about what happened to Tasuku and that would really hurt him," Halberd answered as he closed his eyes and looked at the ground.

Ironchain made no comment, but was getting worried with everything going on.

Gao was also thinking about it and knew how Jackknife would be hurt and would want to do anything to find Tasuku. He knew one thing, "I'll tell Jackknife when I see him at the hospital."

Drum entered in the house and joined them. He stopped when he saw everyone and was a little nervous with everything he had to say. They turned toward him.

"You're back Drum-kin!" Axia joyfully said before hugging the red dragon.

The red dragon puffed and tried pushed the blue dragon away. After a minute, everyone was sitting at the place. Drum looked at them and asked, "Did Gao explained everything to you?"

They replied positively.

"What happened with Despair?" Halberd asked.

Drum replied, "I brought him to Dragon World and my father will judge him when the time comes."

"That depends if Azi Dahaka tries sometime and prevent it," Axia warned the red dragon.

"He shouldn't try," Drum grunted. He then said, "So we don't know where Tasuku is and Kiri is The Reaper and helped in kidnapping Tasuku."

"How can you be so sure about it?" Asmodai asked, "Kiri isn't the type to do something like that and-" he said nothing else. He crossed his arms.

"That's right Yo. Kiri isn't someone who would do something like that yo," Tetsuya agreed with his buddy.

"I don't believe it either, but this is what we saw," Drum defensively replied.

"You also said something Drum while we were fighting them," Gao told him. He looked at his buddy, "You said that it was because of the Dark Core."

Halberd frowned when he heard that, "You said that? Why did you say something like that Drum?"

Drum looked at everyone and when his gaze crossed Gao, he stopped moving for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, "What I have to say won't be easy and maybe you won't believe everything I'll say, but I have to tell you now. First thing I have to say is that Tenchi isn't the only big problem Japan... Maybe the entire Earth is facing right now. The Dark Core is a tool that Azi Dahaka wants to use for the sake of Darkness Dragon World."

"Is it because of your hatred for Darkness Dragon World or is it really serious?" Halberd asked with all the seriousness he had in his voice.

"It is really serious Halberd. Let me explain everything and whatever you believe me or not, I won't hold any grudge on you," the red dragon said.

Everyone nodded.

"Thanks. Please let me explain everything before giving your thought please," Drum asked and when he got a positive answer, he began, "I was suspicious of Azi true intention when we met him at the ship, but it was just my mistrust about him. There was nothing I really had, but my suspicions were right when Gao was at the hospital for his wounds..." he looked at everyone and saw that they weren't really certain of his words, "One of the Purgatory Knight, Troubadour came before you woke up and broke the Dark Core Gao had, so he could heal himself since he considers you a friend Gao. You were feeling better when the Dark Core was gone. That's why I think that the Dark Core is why Kiri change and is not The Reaper. Eventually, I talk to Jackknife about it, I couldn't keep this in me anymore. When I spoke with him... He said that him and I should investigate it discreetly. Both Kiri and you got a disaster core and got a headache, but Tasuku didn't since he refused it. So we started watching more carefully, but we didn't get a lot since then," he answered some of their questions and eventually, he finished explaining everything. He noticed that Gao didn't say anything and seemed even more concerned or confused about the entire situation, Drum guessed that it could even be something else, "That's pretty much resumes everything."

The red dragon looked at his friends and his allies, not sure what they were thinking right now. Would they believe him or not, he wasn't sure. Even so, he felt like he completely took off a huge weight off his shoulders.

They all looked at him until Tetsuya replied, "That's a really serious situation yo."

"You mean-"

"Of course I believe you Drum. Things are getting really serious with everything going on yo."

"If Tetsuya believe you, I do so too," Asmodai replied before winking.

"I don't totally believe you Drum, but Kiri couldn't change from a nice timid guy to a cold person in a short time. There is really something going on," Kuguru said as she grabbed her hair.

"Don't worry Kuguru. Everything will be just fine," Cat Sith said.

"So many problems. You are lucky to have me back to back you up," Ironchain said with a grin.

"Like you can change anything," the cat replied.

The blue dragon glared at the humanoid cat and both hissed at each other's.

"You know I believe you Drum-kin," Axia winked at him, which made Drum took a safe distance.

"I'm by your side Drum, pretty much like Gao will be," Baku said.

"With what we have seen, we are with you," Kazane said while her buddy agreed with her, "We need to help your friend."

Drum turned toward his buddy. Gao smiled at him and said, "I know you are telling the true Drum. We need to do something about it, but what?"

Baku thought about it and realised, "We cannot do much with the Buddy Police Force under Seichi command."

"Then what can we do?" Kuguru asked.

Everyone started talking about it as they shared their thought and ideas, but nothing really went anywhere. The conversation ended after a while and when they leaved, Axia eyes shined as he looked at Drum, "You are so cute right now Drum!" he jumped at the red dragon and tried to hug him.

Drum pushed him away and wondered why Axia said that, when he realised that he was still not wearing his armor, even in his SD form. He panicked and everything ended up with a few chuckles, then something difficult had to be done.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this short chapter.

Next one: Don't Give Up Jackknife.


	108. Chapter 108: Don't Give Up Jackknife

**Chapter 108: Don't Give Up Jackknife**

During the next few days, Gao and his friends were trying to find a way to help Tasuku without the Buddy Police Force and it was getting troublesome. They didn't have an infinite time as the Election Day was coming closer and closer. During those days, Gao and his family were visiting Jackknife who didn't wake up. Gao's parents told them that it took some effort to convince some of the doctor and nurse to take care of him, but it helped when some of them didn't dislike them or were doctor before their political believes. Gao was glad his parents managed to obtain help for Jackknife. Even so, the longer the green dragon didn't woke up, the harder it was for Gao and Drum to think about explaining what happened to Tasuku and that they failed to rescue him.

The day Jackknife woke up, Gao and Drum where visiting him. Jackknife body was covered with fresh bandage, but the duo could easily imagine what was inside the bandage and what the wounds looked like. It was a little painful to think that the blood hid the worst. One question they still had was who did this to Jackknife. They didn't see the wound, but it could have been Despair, The Reaper, Joker or someone else.

The green dragon opened his eyes and whispered, "Tasuku," he looked around and tried to see where was his buddy, but didn't and eventually, his eyes locked on the boy and his buddy, "Gao... Drum. Where am-" he realised where he was as he became aware of his wounds, "I see."

"I'm glad you finally came back to us Jackknife. You were unconscious for a few days since you came here. You were gravely wounded and you were lucky to fly all the way to your home," Drum told him.

"I did that? Yeah I think I did that," Jackknife replied, still a little confused with what happened.

"How are you feeling?" Gao asked.

"The pain is sore and your healing spell card helped, but don't worry. I can handle it. I had worst in my life after all," he was then quiet as he looked around. He took a loud intake as he asked with uncertainty, "Where is Tasuku? I don't see him"

Drum and Gao looked at each other's. They hesitated to answer the green dragon, but eventually, Gao said, "We went to the mine and searched for him Jackknife. We fought against The Reaper and Despair."

"It was a difficult fight, but we won thanks to Kazane and Phoenix help," Drum concluded, "And that's why I don't have my chest plate, it had been destroyed during the battle."

"And... Tasuku?" he asked.

"The Reaper said that he wasn't in the mine anymore and we couldn't enter in the mine," Drum started. He grabbed his left arm and continued, "We couldn't rescue your buddy Jackknife."

"Just as I thought," the green dragon whispered, he already knew the true when he didn't see Tasuku. He closed his eyes and said, "Thanks for trying. Please leave me alone."

"Wait, There's one more thing to say," Gao said while Drum turned around.

"What is it?" Jackknife asked.

"When you will feel better Jackknife... my parents said you can live in my house until we find Tasuku," Gao explained.

Drum had to add something and said it when he realised they had a clue, "We still have a lead Jackknife."

The green dragon lightly turned toward him, Drum could see that the green dragon was sad and his eyes were wavering, as if he would eventually cry for Tasuku's lost.

"I'm sure that Azi Dahaka has something to do with it. The Reaper was Kiri and the Dark Core must have done something to him. That means that where Azi Dahaka is, Tasuku is there too," Drum explained.

Jackknife turned his gaze away from them and said with gratitude, "Thank you Drum."

"We're leaving you alone, but call us if you need anything," Gao said as they walked outside Jackknife room.

When Jackknife was alone, he whispered, "I'll have to get ready. I'm ready to fight Azi Dahaka, even if he could beat The Punisher with all his strength. I'll save you Tasuku."

He remained there and he eventually took control of his emotions once again. As he thought about it, he wondered how Tasuku was captured by Azi Dahaka. It was then that he thought back about everything that happened between them recently. He knew that their relationship wasn't a strong as before and they had a few conflicts linker with their job as the Buddy Police Force and everything that happened. He didn't know why he thought back about that when, _Could Tasuku not been kidnapped? Demios was interested in him and he might have talked with Tasuku when I wasn't there. Maybe... I'm sure he didn't._

He believed that his buddy was kidnapped with everything he had. He knew it was a question of time before he was saved.

* * *

Gao and Drum were flying back toward their home and they said little things for a while. When they were half-way, Drum asked, "I know I said that we will save Tasuku, but can we win against Azi Dahaka?"

Gao looked at his buddy and replied, "Of course we- Yeah," he hesitated and corrected himself, "But with Seiichi, we cannot have the help of the Buddy Police Force," he sighed and thought, _I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter, but I cannot do everything. This is... out of my league._

"We are not alone Gao, but I admit things doesn't sound easy," the red dragon said.

"You're right," Gao replied. He thought about it and didn't know what would be the best thing to do.

They said nothing else, but they asked themselves the same question: How to save Tasuku and find out what is Azi Dahaka plotting?

* * *

Meanwhile, Tasuku stood in front of a mansion with Demios in front of him. The boy looked at it and eventually asked, "Is this were you are living?"

"Yes. With my soldiers and our leader Azi Dahaka," the leader of the Purgatory Knight replied.

Tasuku didn't need any explanation about who was living in the manor. It was clear that Kyoya was the owner.

Demios opened the door and said, "You are welcome inside Tasuku."

The boy remained there for a second and he glanced back.

Demios lightly frowned when Tasuku wasn't looking at him, knowing that he was second guessing his decision. Despite that, the dragon didn't say anything to push him in forgetting his hesitations. It was something that could be of nuisance to force someone to bend to your will and Demios didn't want that, "Is everything alright?"

Tasuku nodded and said nothing for a minute. He eventually turned toward Demios and replied, "There is no turning back," before whispering, "I can't let Tenchi win the election."

He walked inside the manor and Demios escorted him inside.

"Do you have any question before we meet Kyoya and our ruler Azi Dahaka?" Demios asked.

The boy didn't reply immediately and thought about it. He eventually asked, "Do you know how to be sure that Tenchi doesn't win the election?"

"That is not for me to answer. I don't understand anything in your strange politic. I am a soldier ready to fight to defend my kind and my people no matter what just as my ancestors did in Darkness Dragon World and in Dragon World," Demios replied as he hit his chest with his fist, "That is my duty as the leader of the Purgatory Knight."

Tasuku asked, "How did you become the leader?"

Demios sighed and replied, "This isn't the right moment to answer Tasuku. We are here anyway," They stopped in front of a door leading in the living room. Demios said, "The other kids who are allies with Kyoya are there Tasuku. Do not put yourself in trouble with them."

"I won't," Tasuku replied as he entered in the room.

As he entered in the room, he saw Kyoya sitting on a chair at the other side of the table, "Welcome Tasuku. We are glad you decided to come here."

He saw that Rouga was there with Sophia, Shido, Terumi, the candidate of the election to become the next Prime Minister of Japan and two boys he never saw before, but didn't like how one of them was looking at him.

The first one had peach skin, a strange red hair cut and green eyes. He wore a gray and black shirt, pants and cape with a little purple part on his shirt. He had his hands on his back as he observed Tasuku with little emotions.

The other one was looking at him with a grin with his brown eyes. He had peach skin and brown and yellow hair. He wore a white shirt with a skull on the chest and pale magenta pants.

Tasuku ignored the two boys and replied, "I came here for one reason."

"We know it. You want to become a Purgatory Knight," Kyoya told him. He didn't really mind who Tasuku replied as he gazed at the one grinning at Tasuku.

"So you are the great Buddy Police Force officer with you green dragon friend. Where I he?" the boy asked as his grin remained larger. There was some strong meaning in his words in the way he said it.

Tasuku frowned as he glared at the boy, "Don't talk about it."

"Davide," Kyoya simply said as a warning.

Davide crossed his arms after he heard the warning and said nothing else.

"I won't talk too much about everything we are planning today Tasuku. You must be tired anyway," Kyoya said.

"Not really. I came here so I can fight in the name of justice and for everyone. With what's going on, I cannot true the Buddy Police Force any longer," he looked at the door and whispered, "And what Demios said was true."

Kyoya nodded and replied, "We are also working for what is right," he stood up and said, "I want to do everything I can so the monsters from other world won't be expulsed from Earth, but I don't trust Hinako in doing so."

Tasuku asked, "What is your plan?"

Kyoya moved his finger and replied, "Not so fast Tasuku. You just came here."

"Yeah. We don't trust a stranger who just came here without his buddy. If you just backstabbed Jackkni-" Davide was cut when Sophia took one step towards him.

"Enough about this Davide," she warned him.

"I just took my own path. He and I aren't believing the same thing anymore," Tasuku replied as he glared at Davide, _Why is he with them? He's the only one who feels different._

"Forget what Davide said. I know why you joined us and what he said isn't the true," he glanced at the boy before turning his attention to Tasuku, "It's that explaining everything will be better with Azi Dahaka here, but he's currently in Darkness Dragon World to deal with a situation. Once he's back, we will explain everything."

"I understand," Tasuku replied.

"He'll be back tomorrow. We will explain everything then," Kyoya added.

Tasuku knew he wouldn't obtain any information today and nodded, "Then I shall rest then," _Today was tiresome anyway,_ he thought. Leaving Jackknife behind was something difficult and emotionally exhausting for him to do.

"Demios will guide you to your room," Kyoya explained.

Tasuku nodded and walked outside of the room. Demios waited for him and when they were out, Kyoya turned toward Davide, "You better be careful when you talk Davide. He is our ally and not someone I'm going to tolerate you're your provocations. If Azi Dahaka was there, it would be more than simple warnings," he stood up and walked outside of the room.

The other's glanced at Shido and made the boy nervous as if it was his fault that Davide was here.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Welcome In The Purgatory Knight.


	109. Chapter 109: Welcome In The Purgatory

A day passed since Gao and Drum visited Jackknife at the hospital. Gao and his buddy were in their chamber. Drum was eating pudding, but with a little less appetite than before and wondered what they could do. They knew who the enemies were, but it was pretty much it. They didn't know where Kyoya lived, how could they defeat Azi Dahaka and prevent Tenchi from winning the elections while helping Hinako to win it. They were at a lost.

Drum finished his second pudding, but didn't pick the third one as he looked outside, _How can we defeat a dragon who is so much more powerful than us? Being a team might be good, but Azi Dahaka isn't alone with his Purgatory Knights and Kyoya spellcards. We don't even know how good Kyoya is!_

He closed his eyes and calmed down. He knew it was useless to grow over worried and looked at his buddy.

Gao was looking at a manga that his brother made as if he could find something to help him with everything that was going on. The boy remembered that when he reached a few times of hesitations and question in his mind, he often looked at the manga and found guidance toward an answer, but this time, he couldn't see anything. He closed the manga and sighed, _Guess that I cannot find anything to help me in your manga big brother. I guess we have to find it on our own._

"Are you alright Gao?" Drum asked as he walked by his side.

"Yeah," he lightly smiled at his buddy, "With everything going on, I'm not sure what we can do."

The red dragon lightly chuckled, "Me neither. Arresting Despair is one thing holding me back Gao. Since the moment I lost my mother, there was something in me that I wasn't aware of, but when I saw Despair on Earth, it exploded into rage... But now, that's over and I can finally really look forward," he added, "This is an adult situation and neither of us are."

"But we are the only one who can do something about it," Gao replied.

Drum looked at the manga and asked, "Can I see it?"

"Sure. I sometime read it when things get difficult to help me, but it's not really working this time," Gao replied.

Drum started looking at it and asked, "You're brother made it?"

"Yes," Gao answered.

The dragon started reading the manga, feeling that it was helping calming his nerves.

* * *

 **Chapter 109: Welcome In The Purgatory Knight**

Baku was walking outside, his mind thinking about everything that was going on right now. His buddy Axia wasn't with him since he was busy with trying to improve the spellcards they might have to use against their enemies and Baku wanted to get some fresh air alone.

The boy thought about Gao and was worried for his friend. He noticed that Gao's mood had got worse as time went on with everything and he understood him. If Tenchi won the elections, it was good-bye for their buddies. But the addition of Azi Dahaka plan that no one knew and the obvious incapacity to trust Seiichi in the Buddy Police Force was aggravating the problem for everyone.

He sighed and when he was about to turn around, his cellphone rang. He picked it up and said, "Moshi Moshi."

"-Hi Baku,-" a voice said.

The boy recognised the voice and said, "Noboru! You're finally calling."

"-What do you mean finally? I am currently getting use to my new home and I didn't have time to call you!-" Noboru yelled defensively.

Baku lightly smiled, "It's good to hear you."

"-You all missed me... Don't tell Gao!-" Noboru ordered.

"I won't. So... Why did you call?"

"-I wanted to talk with Gao, but he didn't pick up, so I called you. I saw the news. Tenchi is currently ahead in the elections and I also saw what's going on with the Buddy Police Force. Things are really bad for you since I left,-" he explained with some guilt in his voice.

"If it was only that Noboru. Tenchi just one of the problem, since I'm sure it's also with the Buddy Police Force problem. We just learned yesterday that Azi Dahaka used the Dark Core to do something like... Corrupting Kiri who became the Reaper and Tasuku has been kidnapped."

"-What?! Things turned that bad?-" Noboru yelled surprised and his voice was shaking a little.

"Yeah. We guess that it was probably Azi Dahaka, since he also wanted to give Tasuku a Dark Core," he said.

"-Gao also got one, but it's broken... Do you think Azi will try to kidnap him?-"

Baku realised they didn't think about that, "I don't know, but we didn't even think about that."

"-I really wish I was here to help you and- Sorry. I got to hang up now. Talk to you later,-"

"Bye," Baku replied.

The boy looked at his cellphone, "And now Noboru is getting worried," he lightly smiled, "It was good to talk to him," his cellphone rang again. He answered and when he heard who was calling him, he frowned for a second and replied, "Fine. I'll meet you later."

* * *

Tasuku was in his new chamber in Kyoya manor and looked around. He had been awaked for a while as he looked around. While he was alone, he was wondering how Jackknife was feeling right now. He knew that Jackknife must been worried sick for him and might searched for him everywhere.

The boy wasn't aware that the green dragon was at the hospital, healing up from his wounds he got and no one except Jackknife knew who wounded him.

The door of his chamber opened and it was a darkness dragon that entered. Tasuku expected Demios to welcome him, but it was Troubadour who came. He looked at the boy and the dragon face showed that he was surprised, but he thought he saw something else for a second.

"Hello Troubadour," Tasuku told him.

The darkness dragon nodded toward him and entered in the room. He closed the door and lean against it.

Tasuku knew was something the dragon wanted to talk about, since he was leaning against the door, which opened from his side, "What is it?"

Troubadour seemed to carefully listening outside the chamber for a second before he started to talk, "I have just one question to ask you Tasuku. Just one."

"Ask it," the boy replied, wondering what could be that question he wanted to ask in private.

"Whatever we said, won't go outside of this room. So don't speak about this to anyone else," the darkness dragon warned him. Tasuku nodded and the dragon was satisfied with it, "I was wondering why you left your buddy Jackknife behind and came here. You are happy with Jackknife and you have a strong chemistry together. I was sure you would never abandon him for anything," he said with a hint of accusatory meaning behind his words.

Tasuku lightly frowned, but didn't react at the accusatory tone of his voice, "We had a few problems lately. It's not just small ones," he looked away from the darkness dragon, "With everything going on, Jackknife and I weren't agreeing really well anymore," he sighed, "With Commander I out of the Buddy Police Force and Seiichi in command..."

Troubadour lightly smiled, "You were afraid of losing Jackknife and that the monsters were kicked out of Earth like Drum?"

"Yes, but Jackknife said that everything will be better if we stay in the Buddy Police Force, but I know it won't work. That's why I came."

The darkness dragon heard someone coming, "I understand. I promise I won't say anything."

Troubadour walked outside the room and left Tasuku alone.

The boy thought about the question and understood why he looked at him that way, _He was wondering why I left Jackknife behind and if I just wanted to leave him behind... I think._ The boy stopped wondering what Troubadour had in his mind when Demios entered in the chamber.

"Hello Tasuku," Demios said. He paused for a few seconds, looking a little unsure about how he could interact with the boy in a more casual way, "Did you... rest well?"

"Yes," the boy replied, finding a little funny that the leader of the Purgatory Knights had trouble casually talking to him.

The darkness dragon saw the boy little grin and took one step closer as his eyes seemed to shine brightly, "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing," Tasuku replied as he looked away from the dragon.

Demios sighed and after a few seconds, talked, "Tasuku. Will you come with me? It is time you meet the other Purgatory Knights and something else I said to Azi Dahaka."

The boy nodded and followed the darkness dragon in the corridors of the manor. As they kept walking, the boy wondered one thing and asked, "Are all of your soldiers here?"

"No. I only have a few of them with me here. Azi Dahaka can defend himself without any problem, as you saw it yourself. We are here to fight against the criminals of the city when the Buddy Police Force isn't doing their job," Demios briefly said. He lightly smiled, "You already met Troubadour who is very annoying, but a strong and loyal soldier. Do not underestimate this musician or he's going to be the one who get you."

"What d-" the boy stopped asking that question, but the dragon saw it coming.

"What did I talk with Azi Dahaka? You'll see soon enough. This is something that is making me a little excited."

Tasuku wondered why Demios was a little excited, but it felt like he was about to obtain something he wanted.

They reached a door and the duo heard a few dragons talking behind it. Tasuku didn't understand anything as they were talking in their primitive language. He heard the dragons grunting and one of them hissing. He heard something and saw Demios putting his hand on his face as if he understood something he didn't. The leader of the Purgatory Knight knocked the door loudly twice. The boy heard everyone in the room running as fast as they could, probably taking positions. He even heard one who seemed to be dragged on the ground and that his claws were trying to resist whoever was dragging him. Once it was quiet, Demios opened the door and Tasuku saw the Purgatory Knights present were all assembled in a line, except for one of them who obviously were dragged on the ground, based on the trace of claws and where it ended to.

Demios spoke, "Those are my soldiers who served under my commands."

"Yep," the one who was dragged replied.

The leader of the Purgatory Knight turned toward Tasuku, "I invite you here because there are a few things that I want to make it official, if you accept."

"What is it?" Tasuku asked.

"We should wait for someone to come. He is late," Demios grunted as he looked at the door where they entered.

The next second, Troubadour entered in the room, trying to be discreet, but everyone looked at him. Demios tail was tapping the ground as he glared at his late soldier.

"Sorry. I really needed to use the bathroom," the troubadour dragon replied before nervously chuckling as Demios walked closer, glaring at him doubtfully, "You also didn't say when."

His leader didn't reply and pointed at his soldiers. Troubadour joined his brothers in arm.

Demios grumbled about how much troublesome some of his soldiers could be before he turned toward Tasuku, "I want to make it official and I always do it in front of my soldiers."

Tasuku noticed Troubadour looking away for one second before focusing on Demios. The boy wondered what it was when he heard Demios searching something in his breastplate.

"Now that you joined Kyoya and our ruler Azi Dahaka, you will need to fight those criminals without the restriction of Senchi and to make sure that Tenchi doesn't win the election. To accomplish this, you will need a buddy yourself and this is why," Demios took out his deck case and presented it to Tasuku, "I am to become your buddy and succeed in this mission no matter what. If you accept, you will become one of us, a Purgatory Knight."

"But-" Tasuku hesitated, but Demios continued.

"I can see the strength in your heart and my soldiers too. I believe in your power and your will, which is why I want to become your buddy, if you accept of course."

Tasuku looked at the deck case. He knew that the moment he picked it up, it meant that he would really left Jackknife behind. But if he refused to pick it, he also wouldn't be able to protect anyone from criminals and prevent Tenchi to win the elections. He hesitated to make his choice for a minute, the question spinning in his head while the Purgatory Knights watched the boy without saying any word.

Tasuku eventually grabbed the deck case and said, "I'll accept," without being able to smile.

Demios nodded, hiding his joy as he saw the expression on the boy's face and replied, "Thank you."

There was a celebration as Tasuku looked at the deck case. He noticed one card that had armor drew on it. He said nothing when Demios offered something to eat for Tasuku and he accepted it.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Faith.


	110. Chapter 110: Faith

Baku walked toward the mall. He went there because of the person who called him on the phone after Noboru. He wondered what he wanted with him. They didn't talk to each other's for a while and they were a little distant with their small interaction.

"With everything going on, what he wants to say might not be that important," Baku concluded. Even so, it would have been impolite to refuse to see him after a while.

He reached the fountain and looked around. He didn't see the one who called him and wondered if he was late. Baku heard someone walking near him and turned around.

He recognised the boy with red hair looking at him. It was his cousin, "Retsu.

When Retsu was near Baku, he said, "It has been a while."

"Yes. I am surprise that you suddenly want to see me," Baku went right to the subject. He felt that Retsu was thinking the same thing.

"I have something important to ask you Baku," he started.

Baku nodded and replied, "Tell me."

And so his cousin did.

* * *

 **Chapter 110: Faith**

The next day, Zanya had his cellphone opened and called for any of his friends for help. He tried Baku first, but the boy was busy with something and never specified what it was. He called Tasuku, but no one answered. He was surprised that Tasuku didn't answer, knowing enough about him to know he would have answered already. He thought about Tetsuya for a few seconds before not thinking about calling him. He needed help and wanted those who could focus more and took this seriously and not with dance.

He called Gao. After Gao responded, Zanya went right to business, "Hello Gao. I really need your help for something."

"-What is it?-" Gao asked.

"I need you to help me save Tsukikage from whatever is controlling him," Zanya replied.

Gao made a few confusing sounds at the other side of the line, so Zanya explained what happened when he tried to confront Tsukikage, "-You can count on me and Drum.-"

Zanya thought about Tasuku and said, "Can you call Tasuku? We will need his help too. I tried, but-"

"-He disappeared and we cannot find him,-" Gao replied before explaining what happened.

Zanya bit his lips and grumbled, "And even more problems."

"-We'll help Tsukikage and change this from now on,-" Gao said with some enthusiasm, which he was lacking a little.

"Thanks. Just come this afternoon at my house," Zanya replied before giving the adress.

They said a few other things before the boy hung up. Zanya called for the last one and when Kuguru answered, he heard in the background Ironchain and Cat Sith arguing.

It wasn't long before she accepted to help him saving Tsukikage. After this, she asked, "-How are we even going to help him?-"

Zanya replied, "I have a way, but it is too dangerous to do it alone and I need your help when I moved Tsukikage to us."

"-How?-" she asked.

"I'll explain everything when we meet in my backyard. Just come here this afternoon," he also gave her his address.

She hung up and the boy put his hand over his forehead.

"Now, I hope that this spellcard will save him," he looked at a new spellcard that didn't exist before.

He said nothing for a few seconds and wondered if the plan would work. Since he realised the true about his buddy, he knew that he had to save him from whatever was affecting him. The boy's eyes looked down as he thought when he doubted his buddy and how he wanted to kill him, _I should have more faith in him like my brother._ He thought.

He gasped when he realised that he called and talked with Kuguru who was a girl. He was too focused on saving his buddy that he forgot about it. His face turned red as he panicked since she was coming to his house. He wondered how he would survive that. His skin paled as he thought of her coming there.

Akatsuki joined him and watched his older brother panicking. He didn't know why his brother was panicking, but knowing him, it had something to do with girls.

"Big brother?" he started asking.

Zanya turned toward him and his mood turned toward his usual self, briefly forgetting that a girl was coming and said, "We will save Tsukikage Akatsuki. We will bring him back."

"I know we will big brother!" he replied with all the faith he had in the ninja monster and his older brother.

* * *

Drum turned toward Gao and saw the boy lightly shaking. He couldn't see Gao eyes as he dropped his head at the opposite direction of the dragon.

"Are you alright Gao?" the red dragon asked. He knew there was something wrong.

Gao turned toward him and smile, "Of course."

Drum grunted, "Of course... Not! Gao. You are clearly nervous or afraid!"

"Of course I am!" Gao yelled. He was then quiet for a few seconds before continuing, "What if I fail again. We tried to save Tasuku and we failed. We might know where he is, but he could be in danger and we don't know it."

"Gao. Remember that you told Zanya that he could count on you," Drum said as he put his hands on his waist, "We are not going to let him down. We are not going to fail him and Tsukikage! We are not going to let anything turning worse anymore! We will change that! Starting with saving Tsukikage!"

Gao turned toward his buddy and replied, lacking a little in conviction, "You're right. We will save Tsukikage."

Tenbu entered in the chamber and said, "You won't be alone Gao. I'm going with you and other buddyfighters will surely come too. Like your buddy said, it's time to change the path we are currently in and have victory in our grasp. Yes. The Buddy Police Force is controlled by Seichi. Yes. Tasuku disappeared, but he is not dead and surely alright. You know him after all. Yes. Tenchi is in advance in the polls, but nothing will stay that way forever as long as we don't give up."

Gao looked at them and nodded with a small smile, "Yeah," but his words still didn't have strong conviction. He knew he had to do what he could right now. He was still the Mighty Sun Fighter.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Zanya was outside with his little brother. He looked at his friends and their buddies, ready to help him save Tsukikage. He took a safe distance from Kuguru since she was a girl and he was nervous around them.

He looked at everyone and wondered how to explain the plan.

"So. How are we going to help rescuing Tsukikage?" Tenbu asked as he flew by his side.

Zanya wasn't sure how to explain it well, but knew he had to say it, "My plan is simple," he showed them the card that could teleport their buddy toward their location and another spellcard, "We will first have to be ready to fight and maintained Tsukikage on the ground and be sure that he won't escape. Once we are ready for that, we will begin the plan. The first part is that I will teleport Tsukikage here and we will have to maintained Tsukikage on the ground or put him in an unescapable situation, which might not be easy since he is a nanomachine ninja."

"Don't worry about it. We are all fired up to save your buddy and have good news on our side," Drum replied to the boy.

The boy nodded with a small smile, "Once he cannot move, I'll use this spellcard made by Axia. This card will ask a lot for me to use it, but I will find what's controlling him and free him from the control of whoever uses him."

"Tsukikage isn't evil. Someone is forcing him to do all this," Akatsuki added.

Zanya nodded.

"And then we will find out who did this and bring them to justice," Kuguru concluded.

"That's going to be good news. We will prove that it was someone who caused this and not the monsters. This will help Hinako in the elections," Gao realised.

"Like I want to leave this world when this is Halberd world now," Ironchain replied as he readied his chains, "Leave it to me to prevent him from escaping. Those chains are made for that!"

"You're not the only who can help you know," Cat Sith replied.

"As if a little car like you can change anything," Ironchain grunted back at him.

The two glared at each other's before Kuguru grunted, "This is not the time for this. We have to rescue one of our friends remember."

They both nervously replied, "Sorry."

Drum flexed his arms and told Zanya and Akatsuki, "Don't worry. We will not fail in this mission."

"Tsukikage is in many capable hands," Tenbu added as he played with his mustaches.

"Thanks," Zanya was a little nervous about bringing Tsukikage back when he thought of how it could go wrong. He wondered if they would hurt Tsukikage or kill him by accident if they weren't careful. At the same time, he was sure that his buddy would prefer that than what he was currently forced to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder and gasped when he thought it was Kuguru, but it was Gao.

"Do not worry about it Zanya. You know we are with you," Gao showed him his deck, "Let's get your buddy back."

Akatsuki grabbed his big brother hand and added, "It's time to save Tsukikage and bring him home! We will show everyone that he's good and didn't want to hurt anyone!"

"You're right Akatsuki," the boy readied himself as he took his cards. He looked at his friends, ready to save his buddy. He even managed to look at Kuguru without nervously reacting, "Everyone. Thank you for being here with me. It's time to save Tsukikage," everyone took position around Zanya. The humans had their spellcard ready while the monsters were ready to act and abush Tsukikage the second he appeared in front of them. Zanya started summoning his energy and made his spell card shined as he was about to summon Tsukikage, "Are you all ready?"

"Yes!" they replied.

"Let's do this!" he yelled, "Tsukikage! I invoke you!"

It took only a few seconds, but Tsukikage appeared in front of them. Everyone was looking at the ninja monster. Tsukikage looked around and took a few seconds to notice where he was.

"Now!" Drum yelled.

The monsters, except Tenbu all jumped at him, but Tsukikage slid under them and drew his katana. He looked at Zanya, one of his prime target he had to kill and was ready to finish his mission.

The boy used his spellcard and created a body replacement. When he reappeared, it was besides Tenbu.

"Everyone come near me. I'll protect you from Tsukikage!" Tenbu ordered.

Drum grunted and said, "It's not going to be as easy as I thought."

Tsukikage was outnumbered, but he could try and hurt the humans again, who were grouped near Tenbu now.

The monsters were ready for a battle where they had to old back if they wanted to save him, but Tsukikage didn't have any reason to do the same. The tension raised and when it reached its peak, the battle really begun.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: The Reward Of Faith.


	111. Chapter 111: The Reward Of Faith

AC: Hello everyone. When you will read this, maybe you missed the release of the previous chapter due to a bug on the Fanfiction site and maybe some of you might not have read chapter 110. I suggest you do so since this one is the follow up to the previous chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 111: The Reward Of Faith**

Drum was the first who reached Tsukikage range with his drill. Tsukikage simply put his katana in the way and deviated the drill with ease before countering with a kick on the chest of the red dragon.

Drum almost lost his balance as he took a few steps back by the impact and grunted as how much more painful it was than expected, _Not having an armor makes a big difference,_ he thought as he prepared to continue his assault.

Ironchain threw his chains, but Tsukikage dodged them with ease as he tried to escape the place, knowing all too well that he wouldn't stand a chance.

When the ninja jumped away, Gao had an idea and use a spellcard, "Blue Dragon Shield!"

The shield appeared behind Tsukikage and his back hit on it before he felt on the ground, falling to escape as Drum rushed at him. The red dragon blocked the blade of the katana with his drill and blocked the next attack of Tsukikage before talking the nanomachine ninja against the wall.

"Hold him there!" Ironchain said as he prepared to capture him.

Zanya gasped when he yelled, "Wait!"

Tsukikage used his special ability and split into small parts of himself. Ironchain stopped his momentum and didn't throw his chains just in time or he could have captured Drum instead. The ninja reformed himself, away from the two dragons when Cat Sith appeared from behind and slashed his shoulder with his small rapier.

Tsukikage was ready to kill the cat when Ironchain grabbed the blade of the katana with his chains, "No way I'm going to let you do that!"

"Now Gao!"

Gao raised his card, "Drum, awake your inner power!" The card shined.

Drum armor exploded into fragments. The fragments started too fused once again in a new form. A bronze samurai armor covered his legs and his tail, but not his body since his breastplate was long gone. His helmet morphed and took the form of a kabuto with the two silver horns changing into darken silver color. A long crimson cape appeared on his back and attached around his neck. He threw his drill in the air and turned into a long katana with thrusters on the handle.

"With the power of Katana world, I am now!" he spun his katana around his hand while a scabbard appeared in his other one and attached it on his flank, "The Great Dragon Samurai Drum!"

Drum charged and slashed with his katana, but Tsukikage blocked it with ease. Drum had fewer problems blocking the assault of the ninja with his katana than with his drill and managed to push Tsukikage against the wall once again.

Ironchain frowned as he showed more restrain to throw his chains just in case Tsukikage tried his trick once again.

The ninja suddenly passed around Drum and slashed the dragon back, but was blocked by Cat Sith who deviated the blade with his own before being thrown against a wall and painfully grunting.

"Thanks Cat Sith," Drum said as he blocked the next attack.

The ninja and the dragon glared at each other's while Ironchain grunted as he prepared his chains. The blue dragon had enough and joined directly in the fight. He attacked the ninja from behind, but Tsukikage pushed Drum away and jumped over him. Drum saw the chains twisting at the last second and missing him.

"Sorry Drum," Ironchain said with an apologised voice before grunting at Tsukikage.

"No problem," the red dragon replied.

Drum took charge once again and ended up in a sword fight against the ninja. As the two fought on, Kuguru used a spellcard to heal Cat Sith before using an item card and prepared her bow.

Zanya was also preparing his spellcard to free his buddy when the time will come, but for now, it wasn't coming with how Tsukikage managed to resist all of them.

Cat Sith watched the battle while Ironchain was waiting for the moment to switch place with Drum and continue the battle.

Kuguru readied her bow and waited for an opportunity to fire an arrow. She waited for the perfect moment and when Drum jumped away from the ninja, she fired and hit on the monster's shoulder. Tsukikage dropped his katana.

Ironchain took this chance and threw his chains and managed to restrain Tsukikage. He held on but the arrow suddenly came out of the shoulder and hit on the blue dragon snout. This took him by surprised and released a portion of the tension on his chains and Tsukikage managed to escape it.

The blue dragon grunted as the ninja managed to escape his chains and tried to capture him once again, but Tsukikage jumped in the air and tried to escape to safety again.

It was then that the ninja monster was hit in the back by something hard and was thrown on the ground.

Tsukikage stood up and looked behind him when he saw Halberd with his weapon and shield ready.

"You will not escape Tsukikage. We are here to free you from the control of however is doing this to you!" Halberd declared.

"Halberd?" Drum and Ironchain yelled surprised.

"I hear it when you talked together Drum. Hanako wants me to help you since I forbidden her to come here," he pointed his halberd at Tsukikage, "You're liberation will begin soon. Sorry for the pain we will cause you."

Zanya lightly smiled when helped came and prepared his card.

"Let me and Halberd take him Drum," Ironchain suddenly said, "Wait for the right moment to come. Let's do this Halberd!"

The red dragon nodded and they both charged at Tsukikage. The duo of dragons attacked in sync with one another and when they attacked, they left no room for the ninja to counter. Halberd was blocking the view of Tsukikage with his large shield while Ironchain aimed where the ninja wasn't looking. Despite that, Tsukikage had good instinct and dodged the chains when they came at him. That was until he blocked the halberd of the red dragon and forced Tsukikage to follow the sharp weapon, which was enough for the chains to grab the ninja and imprisoned him in its metal.

"I got him!" Ironchain grunted as he restrained him.

Halberd turned toward Drum and ordered, "With me now!"

Drum nodded and they both restrained Tsukikage on the ground, making sure he wouldn't try to escape while Ironchain solidified his grasp on the ninja.

"It's time Zanya!" Gao yelled.

"We can save him now big brother!" Akatsuki yelled as he started crying, hoping that his friend would be back to normal.

Zanya grabbed the card and put everything he had to cast the spell, "Cast! Soul Liberation!"

The boy felt his energy starting to drain out of his body and quickly acted. His vision was lightly altered as his eye sight quickly reduced when it came to the surrounding and could see only a small spot. The color also became paler where he was looking, but some spots were more brilliant. He searched in the body of Tsukikage, _I have to find what's controlling you no matter what!_ Zanya thought strongly. As he searched, he thought back about everything that happened since Tsukikage disappeared until that point. His lips were lightly pointing down as he reminded himself of how he didn't fully trust his buddy when he left them, _I'm sorry Tsukikage. I should have trust you and keep trusting you. You were always here to help us and helping us when we needed help. You didn't ask for many things in return except to live with us. When you left, I thought you abandoned us because I was weak. I believed those lies, but my little brother didn't. I should have kept my faith in you. I should have noticed that you would never do that or that I should have known you better,_ Zanya felt his strength decreasing, but managed to find what was controlling his buddy. He couldn't really see what it was, but he noticed that the shape of color of the object was different from the black of Tsukikage clothing. He used everything left in him to free his buddy from the control of whoever was responsible, _Tsukikage. I promise that I'll never doubt you anymore as long as my little brother continues to believe in you. I hope you'll forgive me._ He noticed that his buddy was looking at him at the very corner of his eyesight, and it was the real Tsukikage, well, that was what Zanya's believed, _I almost finish it. Done!_ "I did it. I don't see it anymore."

He felt on his knee and panted loudly. He felt like he ran the marathon and after reaching his limits, continued running for an hour. The boy panted loudly and felt as that he was about to fell asleep. He felt someone grabbing him before he felt on the ground and looked at the one who caught him. Tsukikage looked at the boy and it was obvious, by how the ninja eyes were shining that he felt joy.

Everyone else didn't know what to say as Tsukikage helped Zanya to sit down just before Akatsuki ran and hugged the nanomachine ninja.

"You're back!" The younger brother said.

"Nin!" Tsukikage replied.

Zanya thought about what he should say to his buddy, but nothing really came to his mind. He just said what he needed to say, without looking in the eyes of his buddy, "Tsukikage..." his buddy turned toward him, "I'm... I'm sorry for thinking that you would abandon us because I wasn't good enough in the tournament. I didn't believe that something happened to you," he gulped as he held with his will, the tears that wanted to come out of his eyes, "I'm sorry for not believing you Tsukikage. I'm sorry that I wasn't like Akatsuki."

Tsukikage looked at his buddy and took out his scroll. Something was starting to appear on it, but it disappeared immediately before he put the scroll in his pocket. The ninja replied, with his own words instead of his scroll, "I forgive you Zanya and never will I hold a grudge against you."

Zanya didn't reply, but he started to lightly smile. His friends congratulated him on his success while Drum was surprised that Tsukikage could actually speak. It was then that everyone heard, "Buddy Skill on."

Zanya saw that his card deck changed form and took the shape of a katana while he had a light blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Zanya," Gao whispered.

"You have a buddy skill now big brother!" Akatsuki joyfully said.

"I... I can't believe it," the boy in question whispered.

After this, he deactivated his buddy skill and turned toward Gao and his friends, "Thank you for helping us," he found no words to reply.

"There is no problem," Gao replied with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Finally, something good happens," Drum said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"We are glad you came here Halberd," Ironchain said before giving a strong slap in the back of the red dragon.

"Of course," Halberd replied, unfazed by it while the blue dragon painfully winced.

They talked a little together, but eventually, Zanya asked to his buddy, "Tsukikage. We know someone controlled you. You have to tell us who it is now. We have to find those who are responsible and clean your name."

"He's right. You have murdered two humans and tried to kill three more after all," Tenbu agreed as he played with his pink mustaches.

Tsukikage took out his scroll and nodded, "Nin," but before he could start to explain it, things went south once again.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: Imprisoned, But...


	112. Chapter 112: Imprisoned, But

Tenchi cellphone started to ring. It happened just after Tsukikage disappeared. He looked at it and when he saw the number on it, he looked around and saw that he was alone. He locked the door and answered the call, "What is it Gara?"

"-I have some bad news. The subject suddenly disappeared from the laboratory.-"

Tenchi frowned and a hint of anger came in his voice as he ordered, "How did you let him escape?"

"-I didn't. I looked at him and he suddenly disappeared,-" Gara replied.

The man knew how it was possible, "That Zanya used a spellcard to teleport him to his location. I think they are intending to capture him and obtained information about you and I."

"-Then-"

"I'll deal with it," Tenchi said before hanging up. He then called someone else, "Seiichi."

"-Mushi Mushi. What is it Tenchi?-" he asked.

"I need you to arrest an assassin monster," he said.

"-Tsukikage? Ho-"

"There is no time. You have to arrest him and prevent him from telling them anything about us or everything will be over!"

"-I know where they are. I am not far from here,-" Seiichi replied before hanging up.

The man grunted, "We should have made sure that Zanya didn't have his deck. That's why his assassination was important," _Seiichi better arrest him in time or those monsters will be free to invade the Earth._

* * *

 **Chapter 112: Imprisoned, But...**

Meanwhile, at Zanya's home, Akatsuki talked with his big brother buddy about what he missed so far since he disappeared. Zanya wanted to ask question to his buddy, but didn't want to interrupt the reunion.

Tenbu crossed his arms and interrupted Akatsuki, "Tsukikage. We should move to a pressing matter right now."

The ninja looked at him and nodded. They started to hear the sound of a police car siren coming closer, but took no matter at it.

"Tsukikage. We know that someone kidnapped you and turned you into a killing machine," Gao realised that the ninja was a nanomachine, "No pun intended."

"Who kidnap you? We can trace him and make sure he doesn't do this again," Zanya asked, ready to find the responsible and clean his buddy name.

Tsukikage took out his scroll, but before he could answer, the police force with Takihara and Card Burn came and pointed their gun at them.

"Hands in the air Tsukikage!" one of the police man said while Takihara drew his spellcard and was ready to use it at any time.

The ninja raised his hands in the air and replied, "Nin."

"What's going on?" Gao wondered.

"They are here to arrest Tsukikage," Zanya replied. He walked toward the police force and yelled, "Wait! We can explain everything!"

Takihara heard that and said, "Let's listen to what they say first. They are members of the Buddy Police Force here."

The police forces seemed to be open mind enough to listen to Takihara when someone else said, "I don't think we have time for that."

Seiichi walked in the scene and looked at Takihara, "Even if we listen to what they have to say, they are just children. They are not mature enough to be easily trusted. Zanya wants to protect Tsukikage even if he tried to kill him before."

"What? That's not-" the boy was cut.

"Do not worry Zanya. If Tsukikage surrenders, we are not going to kill him. He has to be arrested for the crimes he committed against the humans. You know what that means right?" Seiichi asked.

Takihara said, "But Zanya is someone who takes his job seriously, even more than some adult in the Police Force I've seen before."

Seiichi turned toward the man, frowned before replying, "I am your superior Takihara. You're words do not hold strong value for me. I am the one in command."

Takihara frowned and wanted to reply, but couldn't. He looked at Zanya and the other kids with an apological gaze.

"Even so. A commander has to listen to his soldiers!" Halberd said.

"That's right-" Drum was cut by the man.

"What does dragons knows about humans?" Seiichi asked the dragons as he glared at them.

The dragons had many things to say when Tsukikage walked forward, hands still in the air, "Nin."

The polices pointing their guns toward him when Takihara yelled quickly, "Don't shot. He surrenders."

The police lowered their gun as Takihara put the hand-cuff on the ninja. Tsukikage turned into his SD form.

Meanwhile Zanya said, "Takihara. We have to ask Tsukikage something extremely important!"

"He will be interrogated in jail," Seiichi replied. He cut anyone from protesting, "Leave this to the adult. We will find out why he assassinates the victims and why he aimed you and your brother Zanya."

Gao yelled, "Wait! There is so much more we need to know!"

"Gao," Seiichi warned as he glared at the boy.

"It was because Tsukikage wanted to do-"

"I cannot accept your words Gao!" Seiichi replied loudly, "Another world and you will be in trouble for your insolence!"

Gao was about to say something else, but Tenbu said, "We understand."

Gao turned toward the green dragon who nodded his head negatively, telling Gao that it was only more troublesome to argue with Seiichi.

"Bring him," Seiichi ordered Takihara.

The man obeyed, but very reluctantly as he put Tsukikage in his car while Card Burn watched it quietly.

"Wait! You cannot bring him with you! He didn't do anything wrong!" Akatsuki yelled.

Zanya put his hand on his brother shoulder, but his expression was clearly one that said that he was furious.

Tsukikage was put to jail and no one said anything about it for a while. Eventually Zanya said, "Thank you for your help," The other's didn't know how to reply, but they saw the boy looking at them, "It's really enraging that Seiichi arrested Tsukikage, but I think there is an important reason for that."

Halberd said, "You think Seiichi knows something about what happened to Tsukikage."

Zanya didn't reply, but the way he was looking at the red dragon, meant that he was thinking about it that way.

"So he won't really interrogate him," Kuguru realised. She asked, "What's going to happen to him now?"

"He's going to be put on trial and then... I don't know," Zanya replied.

Everyone grunted as they lowered their head.

"Dammit! We saved Tsukikage and he is put in jail now!" Gao grunted out his frustration before punching his palm.

Zanya lightly smiled, "Gao. We still did something. We saved and freed Tsukikage."

"But-"

"That also means that we can suspect that Seechi is really making sure that Tenchi wins the elections, which also means..."

Ironchain continued, "That Tenchi is doing illegal things to become the Prime Minister Of Japan."

"Yes. We now know that we can take Tenchi down," Zanya concluded.

"If we can find out what he's planning. We can do something for Tsukikage and prove who controlled his mind and that Tenchi wanted him to murder those people," Kuguru said.

"Good thinking Zanya. Finding the positive in all this mess and thinking of a way to turn things around," Tenbu said. He then lightly smiled, "But I think other's already thought about it."

"What do you mean?" Drum asked.

Tenbu winked, "I saw a few things at the Buddy Police Force, that's all."

"Be specific!" Drum yelled as he couldn't take the suspense.

"No."

Drum grunted while Gao said, "Then we are still turning things around. We just need to find proof against Tenchi then save Tasuku and Kiri."

* * *

Later that day, Drum and Gao were in their chamber and were still thinking about it.

"With everything going on, what should we focus on?" Drum wondered out loud.

Gao was wondering about it too. He didn't immediately reply, but as he thought about what Tenbu said earlier, he started to see in what they should focus.

"Do you have an idea Gao?" he asked his buddy.

Gao turned toward his buddy and replied, "We have to save Kiri and Tasuku first. Whatever Azi Dahaka planned, it will be worse than what Tenchi is doing."

"Are you sure?" the red dragon asked uncertain.

The boy sighed, "Not really, but we don't know what Azi plan is, but we know what Tenchi is doing and how thanks to Zanya."

"Even so, how can we do it? The Buddy Police Force won't help with Seiichi there and putting things in our way. Even if we found out what Azi Dahaka is doing, Tenchi might use it against us and make sure that Hinako cannot win the elections."

"I'm sure that Takihara isn't going to let everything happen Seiichi ways. You saw how much he wasn't with Seiichi when they arrested Tsukikage and wanted to hear the true right?"

"Yeah, but he cannot force Seiichi to change his mind. And there's also that Shido guy with him. Is he helping him or not?" Drum asked.

Gao remembered that guy who had some similarity with Magoroku Shido whose buddy was Gallows, "I think so, since it was Tenchi who put him here."

"So we still have to focus on Tenchi and Seiichi," Drum concluded.

"Maybe..." Gao said. As he looked at the manga, he finally got an idea. After reading it a few times, something finally clicked, "Then we will have to do like the Real Sunfighter."

"Hum?" the dragon asked confused when he saw Gao having a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the headquarter of the Buddy Police Force, Takihara wasn't in a good mood as he was escorting Tsukikage in prison.

"I'm sorry we have to do this, but those are our orders," Takihara said.

"Nin," Tsukikage replied, which Takihara and Card Burn didn't get at all.

"Are we just going to let things go that way? It's clear that there is something bigger going on. I am a monster from hero world and I will not tolerate to do things against the code of hero Takihara," Card Burn warned his buddy.

"I hate it too Card Burn, but for now, acting against him will be as if we are villains and not heroes," the man replied.

The buddy monster closed his optics for a few seconds and concluded that his buddy was right. It was simply that he was a hero from Hero world, but that the Earth might not see him as a hero even if he accomplished things in the code of hero.

Takihara looked at the concierge and noticed something similar, "Is he a new concierge? I never saw him before," he saw the concierge winced for a second before returning to his occupation, _This haircut. It's familiar... But I cannot let that haircut make me thing of him._

Card Burn also looked at the concierge, "He is new. I never saw him before."

"Anyway, we should put you in jail Tsukikage," Takihara concluded.

"Nin," the ninja nodded.

They three weren't aware, but the concierge was none other than Commander I. The man gazed at them and frowned, "Things are going against Hinako. I have to get more serious in my investigation now."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: The New Purgatory Knight


	113. Chapter 113: The New Purgatory Knight

A few days passed and Gao checked the date on the calendar. The deadline for the election was coming closer and closer, making the boy felt more nervous about their limited time. Despite that, Tenbu said a few reassuring things about the problem with Seiichi and hoped that whatever the old dragon was saying, meant that things will get better.

The boy turned around and saw Drum still snoring on his bed.

"He sure won't wake up," Gao lightly chuckled. He thought about the Buddy Police Force and knew that he couldn't put any fate on them anymore. Despite that, he already knew what to do. It took a while, but now, he knew what to do, "Thanks big brother," he whispered as he took the manga made by his older brother and put it in the shelf, "All I got to do now is call my friends."

He walked outside his chamber while Drum woke up, "Morning Gao," he looked around and didn't see his buddy, "Gao?" he grunted, "You better not touch my pudding!"

He quickly put his armor and dashed outside the chamber.

* * *

 **Chapter 113: The New Purgatory Knight**

Later that day, when it was lunch time, Gao and his friends were together on the roof with their buddy by their side. Even Axia was with Baku, which made Drum took a safe distance from the blue dragon. Only Tetsuya, his buddy and Zanya were absent.

As they ate, Tetsuya joined them with Asmodai, "Yo everyone. How are you doing?"

"Hi," they all replied in different ways.

"What's up? I was expecting everyone to look a little gloomier with Tsukikage arrested," the pink demon commented.

"Asmodai!" his buddy said nervously when he brought back a scar.

Gao looked at the pink demon and replied, "We still managed to save him Asmodai. He won't hurt anyone against his will."

"That's good to be positive Gao," the demon chuckled.

"We have to find a way to save Tasuku and Kiri now," Drum said.

"How's Jackknife yo?" Testuya asked.

"We visit him recently and he's recovering well. He should be out of the hospital tomorrow," Drum replied.

"He will live with us until we find Tasuku," Gao added.

"There will be many dragons in here," Tenbu chuckled.

"So many competitors for my Drum-kin," Axia frowned.

"What competition?" the red dragon yelled at the magician dragon.

"Why did you come? I thought you wanted to practice dance," Baku asked.

"We were about to do that, but we heard some news in the radio yo," the boy replied.

"So we came to share it with you," the pink demon concluded.

"What is it?" Drum asked as he crossed his arms.

"There's been something interesting in the news for a few days," Asmodai replied without giving all the details.

Testuya elaborated before Drum ordered more details, "There have been many criminals who has been arrested by a group of heroes who aren't members of the Buddy Police Force."

"Who are they?" Gao asked curiously.

"From what I heard is that darkness dragons who arrested many criminals instead of us. That's what we heard in the radio. It wasn't only them, there's been someone in an armor who was using spellcards to help the dragons against the criminals," Testuya resumed.

"What does the human looked like?" Cat Sith asked curiously.

"We don't know. We heard it in the radio. We will have to watch the news on TV or in the internet if we want to see what he or she looks like," Asmodai replied.

"Is it good for Hinako?" Ironchain asked.

Drum was extremely doubtful, but didn't reply.

"I don't think so Ironchain," Tenbu replied before elaborating, "Remember that the Buddy Police Force represent Hinako's as one of her project. If it fails, she won't win the elections. As for the darkness dragons, they are under the command of Azi Dahaka."

"And we know Azi is up for no good. He has Tasuku and Kiri. The Darkness Dragons surely has a plan with this human," Drum replied.

The bell rang.

"We have to return to class," Baku said.

"Let's watch the news afterschool. Maybe if we know who he is, we could ask him something about Tasuku and Kiri," Kuguru suggested.

The other's nodded, but Drum wasn't certain it would work if the human was a buddy with one of the darkness dragon.

* * *

School was over, Gao, his buddy and Tenbu were returning home.

"Gao. Are you sure it's going to work? If we find that human, do you think he'll tell us anything?" Drum asked.

"I'm not sure," Gao bluntly replied. He turned toward Drum, "But we have to try."

"Whatever it succeeds or not, you have to try or you'll never know," Tenbu added his comment before lightly chuckling.

The red dragon nodded

Gao lightly smiled and looked forward.

"Someone is in a better mood," the green dragon commented with a small smile on his face too.

"Of course I am. We are finally starting to advance in everything going on. We saved Tsukikage from whoever was controlling him, we know that Tenchi has something to do with it and also Seiichi," the boy answered while leaving another reason unknown to the dragons.

"But Tsukikage is in jail and we cannot speak with him," Drum replied before sighing. The dragon noticed a few humans giving him a suspicious gazed at him, but ignored them, "For me too Gao. We capture Despair, one very dangerous dragon and mother can finally rest in peace," he gasped, "I forgot to tell you that the ceremony is almost ready for mother and that father invited you for the final farewell!"

"What?" Gao asked surprised.

"You helped finding the rest of her body and we are buddies Gao," the red dragon replied.

Tenbu smiled, "You will discover how dragons give their final farewell Gao. This is a huge honor for you."

Gao didn't reply about it and just nervously chuckled. Drum turned toward his buddy and smiled. He eventually looked forward when he heard Gao said, "Look out!"

A car rolled really fast toward them. Gao grabbed Drum and pulled him against the wall of a building. The car passed a few inches near them and continued rolling away.

"Hey!" Drum yelled after the car, "You're insane!"

"That car is running away," Tenbu said when police car passed near them not very long after with the siren loud on.

"What should we do Gao?" Drum asked.

Gao wasn't sure if they could do anything when he saw a darkness dragon flying over him with a boy on his back. The moment Gao saw the boy, he believed it was the one they were looking for.

"Let's go Drum," Gao said as he activated his Buddy Skill and flew after them.

"W-wha- wait for me!" Drum yelled before following the boy.

Tenbu watched them for a few seconds before deciding to follow them, just in case something might go wrong.

Drum quickly caught up with his buddy and said, "What is going on Gao?" He looked forward and before the boy could reply, he saw the boy on the back of the Darkness Dragon.

It was a boy in a black and bronze armor with a mask hiding his head and his face and also a crimson cape. They couldn't see more as they followed them.

Drum however recognised immediately Demios, the leader of the Purgatory Knight, "Demios! Since when he got a buddy?"

"I don't know, but we have to catch them," Gao replied.

The duo flew after them, but when they turned at a corner, they lost sight of their target.

"Dammit. Where are they?" Gao asked as he looked around.

Drum smelt the air and pointed his claw to their right, "Found the stench of that Darkness Dragon!"

"I can also hear the siren," Gao added when he looked there.

Drum took the lead, his nose more precise than their hearings while Gao followed him. They flew for a while without seeing the darkness dragon until his buddy suddenly looked toward the ground and said, "They're there."

Gao looked down and saw that they already stopped the car of the criminal and attached the criminal on the ground.

"Quick!" Gao said when he felt that they could leave at any moment.

The two flew down and stopped near them, "Wait!" both the boy and his red dragon buddy said when they reached Demios and someone in the armor.

The human who was in the armor was around the same size than Gao.

 _He's a kid like me?_ Gao wondered.

"What is it?" Demios asked.

It was then that Tenbu joined them, but made no comment as he stopped behind Gao and Drum, letting them said what they had to say.

Gao realised he had to say something, "Well..." he didn't know how to bring the subject.

"We were searching for you human. We have questions to ask you," Drum said.

The boy in the armor didn't reply and lightly turned toward Demios.

Demios looked around, "Maybe we should move elsewhere. I'm sure we won't be able to say anything when the media will come around."

"Yes," Gao replied, glad that they could talk.

They flew elsewhere where no one would bother them. As often they subconsciously did, they flew in the park it a more isolated place.

Demios turned towards them and asked, "Now ask you questions."

"Who are you?" Gao asked the boy in the armor.

The boy in the armor replied, his voice echoing in the armor, making the voice feels robotic, "I am the Purgatory Knight and this is my buddy Demios. We are fighting against the criminals and those who try to hurt anyone in any ways in the name of justice."

"We didn't need to hear that much," Tenbu sighed.

"That's it?" Demios asked as he lightly frowned.

"That's an obvious question when you meet someone," Drum replied.

"I'm Gao and this is Drum, my buddy and Tenbu," he presented himself and the dragons.

"There is just something important we need to know," Gao said as he looked at the Darkness Dragon who was cautiously watching them, "There is a friend who went missing and maybe you know where he is?"

"Who is it?" The Purgatory Knight asked.

"It's Tasuku Ryuenji and Kiri Hyoryu. He's a boy with blue hair and is known as the member of the Buddy Police Force," Gao said.

"He was kidnapped by someone and when Jackknife went to search for him, he came to our home and almost died!" Drum grunted.

The Purgatory Knight took a step backward as he heard those words and said nothing else.

"We don't know where Tasuku or Kiri are," Demios replied.

Drum lightly frowned as he gazed at Demios, but said nothing accusatory or it would put them in trouble.

"How's this Jackknife?" the darkness dragon asked next as he glanced at his buddy for a second.

"He's getting better," Gao replied.

"Good," The Purgatory Knight replied.

"Where are you all living?" Gao asked the darkness dragon.

"I have no reason to tell you that," Demios said with a tone that meant no more question allows. He turned toward The Purgatory Knight, "We should take our leave if this is your last question."

"That's all," Gao said.

The duo left.

Drum put his claw on his chin and thought, _Who is that Purgatory Knight? He did react when we talked about Jackknife and... No. He couldn't be,_ he shook his head.

Gao took his phone and sent a text message.

"What are you doing?" Drum asked.

"I'll send this to my friends. I know what to do now and this Sunday, we will begin to stand against Azi Dahaka," Gao replied.

Drum looked at his buddy, wondering what was in his mind.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 113.

Next Chapter: Taking Action.


	114. Chapter 114: Taking Action

Gao closed his cellphone with a satisfied smile as he sat on his bed, "And done."

His buddy looked at him and asked, "Why did you call everyone? I know you said that we have to begin our stand against Azi, but how do you plan to do this without the Buddy Police Force?"

The boy turned toward his buddy and replied, "It's because we cannot act in the name of the Buddy Police Force that I called all my friends here. There is something we can do and I believe we can do it."

"What is it?" Drum asked curiously and feeling relief when he saw his friend smiling again.

"I found the answer in the manga my brother made for me before he passed away," he replied.

The red dragon replied, "That's not a very precise answer Gao."

"I'll explain everything this afternoon," the boy answered.

Drum was wondering what idea he got and if it would be good. He knew his buddy well and he wasn't the best thinker when it came to organizing anything like that. Despite that, the dragon clenched his little claws and was ready to give full support.

* * *

 **Chapter 114: Taking Action**

Takihara walked in the corridor of the headquarter of the Buddy Police Force and sighed, "Things are getting difficult here. Really difficult."

His buddy replied, "Nothing we are doing feels heroic. I am a monster from Hero World and this is against my nature to let evil action passed like that because they don't have a buddy. Those two," the robot expressed his anger by punching his metallic hand.

"Hang in there Card Burn. I'm sure we will turn things around. If we can't, you are going to be sent away from Earth," Takihara said a little nervously as he thought of the possibility.

"This is just against the very nature of my world! I won't hold on for long!" his buddy replied.

Stella passed near them and asked with a sore mood, "How's it going?"

"It's getting difficult to handle Seiichi and Shido. What about you?" Takihara admitted.

"I tried to speak with Tsukikage, but I was forbidden," she replied with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"It is suspicious. We should arrest those two," Card Burn said.

"We have no proof and no reason to even really try to do that," Stella nodded negatively.

Takihara sighed when he saw someone familiar again, "That concierge really makes me think of someone, but I can't pinpoint on it."

Stella and Card Burn followed his gazed and saw the concierge working, but turning his back on them as he slowly walked outside of their view.

"You're right," Stella replied. She scratched her forehead and whispered, "Could it be..."

"Who?" Takihara asked.

She looked at him and his buddy and put her finger on her lips before walking away.

"What's going on?" Takihara wondered.

Card Burn got the message and said, "Let's focus on our duty. That concierge is just familiar."

"Since when aren't you in a bad mood anymore?" Takihara asked as his buddy flew away. He sighed and followed him.

Meanwhile, Stella grabbed her cellphone before putting it back, "I'll call them later."

* * *

Gao and his buddy finished eating their lunch with the other dragons and the rest of the family.

"Pudding is always so good," Drum said with a large smile before taking his last one.

"Dad," Gao got his father attention, "Do you have any news about Jackknife?"

Takashi nodded with a small smile and replied, "He's getting better. He should be back on his feet in a day or two. He will be then free to leave the hospital."

"It could have been faster if we used the healing card," Hanako said.

Halberd replied, "The healing spells can only heal to a certain extend. We have to wait for his body to be fully healed."

"That's good," Gao replied to his father and to his sister and her buddy comments, "I'm glad he's out soon. Because we will be ready to search for Tasuku and rescue him."

"With Jackknife, I'm sure it will be easier to find Tasuku. They surely have a bond together," Drum said.

"Of course they have a strong bond, but that might not be enough if it had been wounded before Tasuku disappeared," Tenbu warned the red dragon as he played with his mustache.

"If a bond is wounded, it's not over. I'm sure Tasuku is worried for Jackknife and wants to see him again," Drum replied a little aggressively.

"That's not what I meant Drum. I know they both want to see each other's again, but the bond is a little weaker right now and I don't expect that it will easily bring them together once again," Tenbu replied as he put his hands on his flanks.

Drum nodded as he calmed down.

"Don't worry Drum. We will save him and Kiri," Gao said with a confident smile.

The red dragon nodded, showing a similar smile at his buddy.

"Now we just need to wait for the rest of my friends," Gao concluded, "Then we will be ready."

An hour later, the friends of Gao were slowly starting to come in. The first one to come was Kuguru with her buddies. After this, they had to wait for a while before anyone else came.

"How's it going with Cat Sith?" Drum asked as Ironchain and Cat Sith sat in the living room.

"He's annoying," Ironchain grumbled which the other picked up.

"And you're even more annoying and-"

"Enough you two," Kuguru said as she quickly calm them down.

Eventually Zanya and Akatsuki were next. The younger one was a little depress, still not over what happened to Tsukikage, but tried to be as strong as his brother who was determined. Zanya obviously made sure to be as far as he could from Kuguru since she was a girl and he was easily nervous around them.

After this, Baku and Axia came, which made Drum stood to a safe distance, but to no avail as he got the hug. Drum managed to escape and sat beside Halberd who sighed when he was used as a shield for that reason.

Tetsuya entered with his buddy Asmodai in their usual mood, which was an optimistic one.

"Hello everyone," the pink demon said as he waved at them.

They replied to his words.

"What's up yo? Gao called us for something important, but he didn't tell us anything yo," Testuya said.

He talked with the others and they couldn't tell him what was Gao reason for calling them there. They continued talking together and started to wonder when Gao would start explaining what he planned when the bell rang again.

Gao opened the door, "Hi there."

"Hello again Gao," the voice of a girl replied, which made Zanya even more nervous.

Kazane came in the house with her buddy Phoenix. The green bird looked at everyone and didn't like how they looked at her, "You better treat Kazane with respect or I'll make you regret it."

She nervously chuckled, "Don't mind him. He is a bit protective of me, but he's a good friend. I'm also glad you called for help. I'll gladly accept to help you at whatever you planned."

"Okay. Everyone is here," Gao said with a smile.

Everyone sat down and they turned toward Gao's now that they knew that no one else was going to show up.

"Why did you call us for?" Zanya asked, waiting for Gao to answer.

"I've been thinking a lot about what we could do with everything going on Zanya," he replied. He looked at everyone, "With the Buddy Police Force surely corrupted by Seichi, Tsukikage put in prison before he could tell who did it to him and Tasuku and Kiri are in trouble and needs our help. We cannot ask the Buddy Police Force because it will just give us more trouble."

"So. It's clear that you don't want us to wait for things to solve itself," Baku said pensively, while avoiding to look at Gao when he thought back about his cousin.

"What do you want us to do with everything going on yo?" Testuya asked.

"Yeah. We've been waiting for a while that you explain us," Drum grumbled, but still had a smile on his face as he guessed what Gao probably planned.

"It's clear that we have to do something or the buddy monsters will have to return to their world," Gao started as he looked at his friends. He smiled confidently as he clearly made up his mind, "What I'm suggesting is that we act together against Azi Dahaka without asking from the Buddy Police Force. I know it's not legal, but that's my idea."

"You want us to form a group like a group of hero?" Akatsuki asked with his eyes lightly shining.

"That's what you're thinking?" Kuguru asked. He nodded at her and she lightly smiled, "I think you're right. We cannot just sit here and do nothing or Tenchi will win the elections at this rate."

They all knew what that meant.

"That's why I want all of us to work together against Azi Dahaka," Gao said. _Just like how the Sun Fighter of your manga acted outside of the Police Force to protect everyone big brother._ He thought with a small smile.

"That's something I can agree yo," Tetsuya replied positively.

His friends also agreed, except Baku who was thoughtful.

"What is it Baku?" Kuguru asked.

"Nothing really. There are just a few things going on with my family right now," he admitted to her.

She didn't push him.

"I agree that acting outside of the Buddy Police Force is for the best," Zanya said, "This will also be the best way to find something to prove that Tsukikage never wanted to do any of this on purpose."

"And we will bring him back home," Akatsuki added.

"Is that all? Because I'm in," Kazane said.

"It might be dangerous Kazane," Phoenix warned her.

She replied, "I don't want to lose you Phoenix."

That touched Phoenix, but he didn't show it in front of the others and some who he considered impertinent kids.

"So, you want all of us to be the Sun Fighter?" Asmodai asked with a small smirk, "Because that means that you'll have competition Gao," Asmodai suddenly transformed his clothing and wore the same things as Gao.

The boy watched it as his face turned white and yelled, "No! The Sun Fighter is an individual and not a team!"

"Like everyone being Asmodai," Tenbu said with a small grin at the demon.

Zanya imagined that, "I do wonder if Asmodai wouldn't be able to endure himself."

"Probably," Ironchain replied.

"W-what?" Asmodai replied.

Kuguru grunted and put them back to the subject, "Do you have a name for the group we are forming?"

Gao sighed, "No. I just want to know if everyone is okay with my plan."

"Which they are," Drum said as he gave a thumb up to his buddy.

"The name is not important. What's important is what we are going to do next," Zanya said.

Gao nervously chuckled as he replied, "I'm not... sure."

Everyone sighed.

Halberd said, "Maybe we should start by finding out where Kyoya is living. I'm sure Azi Dahaka is also there."

"That's a good start, but what about Tsukikage and the Buddy Police Force?" Zanya asked.

"We cannot do anything against them," Baku said.

"Not now," Kuguru added.

"Let's focus on what we can do for now," Kazane said, "I'm sure we can find that."

"We also need to know what Azi Dahaka masterplan is," Drum added as he lightly paled, "And how to defeat him."

That made everyone nervous and didn't reply. The rest of the day passed as they planned on how searching for the location where Azi Dahaka lived and went their ways.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: In Search Of A Small Victory.


	115. Chapter 115:In Search Of A Small Victory

**Chapter 115: In Search Of A Small Victory**

Zanya and his brother stood in front of the Buddy Police Force Headquarter. They didn't enter inside, but were only watching it.

"Do you think Tsukikage is alright?" his younger brother asked.

Zanya turned toward Akatsuki and replied, "I'm sure he's fine. He is a ninja and a strong one. He won't let imprisonment break him and I can still use my Buddy Skill."

That gave some encouragement to Akatsuki who asked, "Do you think they might know where Azi Dahaka lives?"

"I'm not sure and I don't really trust Seiichi to give us the answer, so we have to keep going," Zanya said.

"Do you think our father will give us the information's?"

"I'm not sure... There is a small chance for him to give us that, but it's still worth trying. Kyoya residence is surely noted somewhere in the Police Station and if dad give us the authorisation, we will have a step forward," Zanya replied.

They two continued toward the Police Station.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuguru, Gao, their buddies and Tenbu were waiting outside the school.

"School has been over for a while, why isn't Shido out yet?" Ironchain grunted impatiently.

"He is the student council president and might be busy," Kuguru explained.

"We just have to wait for him," Gao said.

"Even if Shido comes out, it would have been for nothing if Gallows isn't with him," Drum grunted, having trouble to accept the fact that they might need the help of Gallows to begin their independent investigation.

"Everything will come if we wait for it to come," Cat Sith said with a small grin as he gazed at Ironchain.

"I saw that you little cat!" the blue dragon yelled at him, "And quoting Tenbu doesn't make you smarter."

"Still more than you," the cute monster cat replied.

"Calm down you two, there is no need for you two to fight," Tenbu said.

"Gao. Maybe we should have split and try to speak with Troubadour," Drum suggested.

"I know we could ask him, but we will try that tomorrow. I don't want to cause trouble for him," the boy replied.

"Remember that time is of the essence Gao. We have a little more than month before the elections come and the new Prime Minister of Japan is elected," the green dragon reminded them.

"I know," Gao replied. He was about to say something else when they saw Shido coming out of school with his buddy and Sophia, "There they are," he said.

"They sure know how to make us wait for long," the red dragon grunted.

Shido and Sophia stopped when they saw the six coming at them while Gallows ignored them, busy with something no one knew what it was.

"What is it? We are busy you know," Sophia asked.

"It won't take long Sophia," Kuguru replied.

"We just have one question to ask to Gallows," Ironchain said.

Gallows stopped flying away and turned around, "Are you asking for a fight? Because I'm more than open to defeat you. Sha. Sha. Sha."

"It is not about fighting you Gallows. You weren't in the final of the tournament, so you're not that interesting," Drum huffed with a grin.

The darkness dragon didn't take it well as he replied, "I have no reason to explain myself to a racist dragon like you."

"As if you care about that," Ironchain replied.

The dragons, except Tenbu, were going off-track as they started to insult each other's, until Sophia said, "We are wasting our time here. Ask you question so we can finish with this."

"Y-yeah," Shido nodded.

Gallows flew toward his buddy, "That's all you gonna say?" he made the boy lightly flinched when he showed his claw near his face, "Sha. Sha. Sha. Stop flinching when my claws as just close," he giggled, "But don't. It's too much fun."

Drum frowned when he felt that Gallows gave him a mocking face while Kuguru wondered if Gallows might be one of the problems against Tenchi, but he was a minor one at least.

Gao and Kuguru wondered how they could ask the question without attracting

"Hurry up with the question," Gallows said before lightly giggling.

Kuguru grabbed Gao and whispered, "I'll ask the question."

Gao agreed, since she was smarter than him and could bring the subject more subtlety than him, since he could only think of a direct and suspicious question.

"We..." Kuguru thought about it and got an idea, "We have something to tell Azi Dahaka and we wondered where we could find him."

Gallows was wondering what she meant by that, "Why would you want to know where he is?"

"Gao and Drum arrested Despair and he is currently in Dragon World. We aren't sure if Azi Dahaka is aware of it. We don't want any trouble because we arrested one of his soldier," Kuguru elaborated.

Drum managed to hold his anger at the thought of Despair escaping justice, but Gallows replied, "We know about it. You're father tell my ruler about it and he let Dragon World judged Despair for his crime against you. So you don't need to meet him."

Gao and Kuguru looked at each other's and knew they couldn't try anything else.

"We won't waste any more of your time," Kuguru said before looked at the dragons and Cat Sith and walked away. When they were out of their school, they split up and returned to their home.

"Why did they ask us that? Aren't they supposed to already know about it?" Shido wondered out loud.

"They are misinformed," Gallows giggled.

Sophia looked at Shido and Gallows and commented, "You are both idiot."

Gallows yelled, "What?" while Shido gasped before replying anything.

"They wanted to know where Azi Dahaka is instead of asking you Gallows to give him directly the message," Sophia started explaining.

"I think they don't trust Gallows for that," Shido tried to explain.

"What did you say? Sha!" the darkness dragon yelled as he pulled Shido cheeks.

While Shido painfully whined, Sophia said, "True, but Gallows wouldn't try to lie or ignore something involving Azi Dahaka. They must know about it."

Gallows stopped hurting Shido and ask, "Then they suspect something?"

"Yes. We have to warn Azi Dahaka now," Sophia said.

And Shido took out his cellphone and called.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked.

"I'm not going to walk there," Shido replied.

"You sure are lazy Shido. Sha. Sha. Sha,"

Sophia sighed, thinking the same way as Gallows, but after a few seconds said, "It's best that way. Just in case they try to follow us."

* * *

Kazane and Phoenix were searching for someone in the street.

"Are you sure the darkness dragon is going to be here. If not, we are going to waste our time Kazane," her buddy said.

"Don't worry Phoenix, I'm sure he's going to be here. Gao told us that he likes to be around the crowd as they listened to his music," she replied.

Gao wasn't aware of it, but Kazane and Phoenix did ask a few information's about Troubadour and were wondering if he might know something. She didn't call Gao yet, knowing that he was surely with Shido right now and it would only be a bad moment. So she took this in her own hands.

"How are we going to ask him where Azi Dahaka lives without making him suspicious? He might like Gao, but he must be loyal to his ruler," Phoenix said.

"I know, but we have to try. Gao is our friend, so is Tasuku and Kiri. We have to help them," she said as she lightly looked down.

"Are you thinking about what The Reaper said?" the buddy monster asked.

"Not really. I am thinking about Jackknife and Joker. How are they feeling right now? Joker must be in pain, doing things like that because something happened to Kiri while Jackknife is worried for Tasuku. We have to help them too. It's hard not to think about how painful they must feel right now."

"Kazane," Phoenix whispered. He then added, "Then let's find Troubadour right now," he flew out of her hood and started searching around with his powerful eyesight.

Phoenix eventually heard someone playing an instrument and guessed it was Troubadour. He checked just to be sure and when he confirmed it was the darkness dragon, he flew back to Kazane.

She saw her buddy coming back.

"I found him. He's playing in front of the mall," he told her.

"Let's go," she said as she dashed toward the mall.

They reached their destination and saw the darkness dragon playing with his instrument. The dragon was lightly smiling at his audience as he played his music. When he finished, some humans applauded him while other's didn't.

"You are getting a little more critical," Troubadour said, "But this just pushed me to play better than before as I'll put more than my soul into it."

Kazane and Phoenix listened to his next piece of music as they wondered how they could bring up the subject without making the dragon suspicious. It wasn't easy to come up with the method.

Eventually, the darkness dragon stopped playing his melody, "Thank you everyone. This will be all for today."

He stood up and was about to walk away when Kazane said, "Excuse me."

The dragon looked at her, "What is it?"

"Can I speak with you please?" she asked.

"Sure," the dragon replied with a smile, "What do you want to know? Is it about my musical talent or my wonderful instrument?"

"No," Kazane replied, "Listen. I'm a friend of Gao and..." she hesitated.

"A friend of Gao is surely a good person," the darkness dragon replied with a smile, although he looked at her more intensively as if he expected a big question, "What is it? It's surely serious if you are hesitating."

"We are wondering if you know anything about Tasuku disappearance," Phoenix asked.

Troubadour face was emotionless as he turned around, "I know that he disappeared since Gao told Demios and his buddy about it, but nothing else."

It was obvious for Phoenix that he knew more about it. The green bird was surprised about the answer. He was just asking it to go closer to the subject when Kazane would ask about it, but Troubadour was obviously hiding something. _He knows more than he's letting on. Is he hiding some kind of guilt or something else?_

"Do you have anything you can tell us about it? Jackknife is really worried about him and is going to search for him soon after he's healed," Kazane asked.

Troubadour turned around and grunted, "Someone wounded Jackknife?"

"Yes. He's in the hospital now," Phoenix replied as he looked in the eyes of the darkness dragon. He saw fury on the face of the dragon.

"I got to go," Troubadour said.

"W-wait," Kazane tried.

"I don't know where Tasuku is right now," he walked away. He gazed at them and kept walking.

"Maybe we should follow him," Kazane whispered.

"Unless it's a trap," Phoenix said, but Kazane was following him.

"Fine," his buddy sighed, "But if we are in trouble, we run away and if it's too dangerous, we walk away."

"Yes," she replied.

And they followed Troubadour.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 115.

Next chapter: Darkness Conflict.


	116. Chapter 116: Darkness Conflict

Zanya and Akatsuki returned home with a grim mood on their faces.

"Dad refused to let us know where Kyoya lives," Akatsuki resumed in one sentence what happened.

"He cannot really do that Akatsuki. We don't have any kind of proof to accuse Kyoya and Azi Dahaka to obtain anything. Dad has to obey the law," Zanya replied with a frustrated undertone in his voice. Despite explaining the reason why, it was still frustrating when the life and name of Tsukikage was on the line. The longer he was in prison, the more in danger he could be.

"Maybe Gao and Kuguru got a clue?" Akatsuki asked.

His older brother grabbed the phone and called them. He explained that he failed to obtain the location and they replied the same way. "They got nothing. They just learned that Despair, the dragon who killed Drum's mother will face justice. Guess Azi Dahaka had no use for him."

"Then we have nothing?" Akatsuki asked.

"Well..." He nodded negatively, "It is only the first day."

"We have to try harder tomorrow then!" his younger brother replied.

Zanya saw Kazane and her buddy Phoenix and grew nervous when they approached them, "Girl," he took a few steps back when she was closed.

"Hi there. I didn't have your phone number, but I'm happy to see you two," she said with a smile that looked relief.

Zanya didn't reply coherently and his younger said, "Us too."

"We were wondering if you managed to find any clue about Azi Dahaka whereabouts," Phoenix asked. He detailed, "We tried asking Troubadour, the Purgatory Knight, didn't really give a clear answer."

"When he returned to his home, we tried to follow him, but he eventually disappeared. I think he saw us and ran away," Kazane said with an apological gazed at them.

"We have nothing either," Akatsuki replied.

"You think that finding the house of Kyoya, someone known and right would be easy, but it's not," Zanya grunted, before gasping when Kazane was too close to him.

"So where did you lose him?" Akatsuki asked.

"We were in the middle of the city, not far from here," Kazane said.

"Where was he heading before he disappeared?" Zanya asked.

"The north," Phoenix replied.

Zanya sighed, before gasping when Kazane took a step forward him.

"That's all we got?" Akatsuki asked.

She and her buddy nodded. After this, they went to their home, with Zanya happy to get some distance from the girl.

* * *

 **Chapter 116: Darkness Conflict**

Troubadour returned in the manor. He wasn't quiet and was even walking loudly enough for one of the Purgatory Knight to notice him.

"You are back earlier Troubadour. Demios will be proud of-"

Troubadour cut him, "He won't be after I give him a piece of my mind," he loudly opened the door and entered inside.

The Purgatory Knight gulped, "What pissed him off?"

Troubadour wasn't a dragon known to be aggressive, but there were a few times where he was pushed to his limits. When it happened, it wasn't something you would except from him.

The Purgatory Knight immediately searched for Demios and sniffed the air. He found his leader stench and followed it and opened the door loudly. He was with Tasuku, who was in his usual clothes.

Demios frowned and grunted, "What is it?"

"Come with me now," Troubadour ordered.

Demios frowned as he glared at his disrespectful soldier, but realised that Troubadour was furious and knew it was better to do as told.

"Fine. Stay here Tasuku. It's best you don't see what's going to happen," Demios warned the boy as he followed Troubadour, leaving the boy confused about it.

Demios followed Troubadour for a while and when they entered in an isolate room, his soldier turned towards him. "What is it that enrages you Troubadour?"

Troubadour pointed his claw at Demios, "You! I just heard today that Jackknife had been gravely injured! The ex-buddy of Tasuku!"

"What are you implying soldier?" Demios grunted when he saw where it was going.

Troubadour took a few steps toward his superior and grunted, "I know what you did to him and I'm not going to accept it!"

"What are talking about?" Demios replied.

"Don't try to act ignorant Demios!" Troubadour drew his instrument and was ready to use it.

Demios drew his sword, giving up on talking sense to his soldier when he came at him. He blocked the first strike of his solder with ease, but the next one was much more powerful and made him take a step back.

The leader of the Purgatory Knight resisted the assault of his subordinate with difficulty as he backed away until his back hit the wall behind him. He dodged at the last second and pinpointed his soldier against the wall. He took the opportunity to calm his soldier down before it dragged unnecessary attention and didn't wish for his buddy to see him in such situation.

"Answer me now Troubadour! What are you talking about?" the darkness dragon ordered.

"I have enough seeing you pretending to ignore what I'm talking about!" he pushed his leader away and countered with a blow.

Demios took a few steps back as he coughed and put his hand over his stomach. He blocked the next attack and dodged the next one before punching the face of his soldier, "Will this calm you down soldier or do I have to beat you in submission?"

"After what you did? Don't be ridiculous!" he yelled at his leader before continuing assaulting him.

Demios frowned at the insubordination of his soldier and wondered why he was acting that way. He knew it was about Jackknife who was gravely wounded, but what enraged Troubadour, _What did he learn?_ He wondered just before hit in the snout by his soldier instrument.

He countered by grabbing the face of his soldier and smashed his head against his knee. Troubadour took a few steps back, a little confused after the hit on his head and dropped his instrument.

Demios said loudly and with the charisma he possessed as the leader of the Purgatory Knight, "It's time to elaborate or I will punish your for your insubordination soldier!"

The other dragon coughed blood coming out of his snout and stood up, "Why should I even elaborate when you already know what I'm talking about? I have no reason to explain something you already know!"

He charged and hit the wrist of Demios, making him also dropped his sword before they continued their fight in a hand-to-hand combat.

Demios knew it could be problematic in this type of battle. He was a powerful fighter, but he lacked the speed, technique and agility that Troubadour possessed.

As the battle prolonged, Demios was starting to fear that he might get unwanted attention from his soldiers who might wondering what he could have done and spread the words until it reached Tasuku, or that Tasuku might came here out of curiosity.

The leader of the Purgatory Knight decided that he wouldn't mind how damaged he'll end up and focused only on attacking Troubadour and ignoring the blows he took from his soldier, using his superior resilience in search of victory.

Troubadour saw the aggressive tactic his leader was using when Demios didn't bother to block anything, not when his snout, gut or flank was hit by his claws. Demios grabbed the wrist of the lyrical dragon and hit the face two times before he threw him on the ground. The leader of the Purgatory Knight immobilised his soldier on the ground and grab his throat.

"Now. Explain to me everything Troubadour or I'll send you in jail back in Darkness Dragon World for your insubordination!" he ordered as his arm pressed on the throat of Troubadour.

The darkness dragon didn't reply and struggled for a while until he was out of breath. Demios lightly loosened his grip around his throat so Troubadour could breathe enough to speak, but not enough to physically recover and be ready for another round.

"Troubadour! Speak right now or you are going to regret it in more than just one way!" Demios ordered.

Troubadour had a flash of Gao and grunted, "You!"

"Speak up soldier!"

The lyrical dragon sighed as he gave up struggling and fighting his superior, "You want me to spill it to your face when you already know it?"

"Speak up!"

The dragon managed to lightly turned his head and had Demios in his sight, "You tried to murder Jackknife dragon so you can have Tasuku only for yourself. Just to be sure that you are his only buddy now."

Demios grip went tighter on the lyrical dragon throat as he grunted, "Who told you something like that?"

Troubadour couldn't reply and Demios loosened his grip once again, "No one, but it was easy to guess who would do that. I just learned that Jackknife was gravely injured and you are obviously the one who wants him gone."

"And you decided to attack me without any proof? Just following your guts," Demios grunted.

"As if anyone else needed him gone when Tasuku just joined us," Troubadour harshly replied.

"Tell me Troubadour. Do you think I'm the type to really do that?" Demios asked.

"We are darkness dragon; there is always a possibility and knowing you..." Troubadour said nothing else.

"Then you don't really know who I am Troubadour, even after being under my command for many years," Demios replied with a cold tone in his voice.

None of them said anything.

"It doesn't matter Demios," the lyrical dragon replied.

"Believe me or not Troubadour, but I didn't hurt Jackknife and send him to the hospital. If we really had fought as you thought, would he still be alive if I wanted to keep Tasuku for myself?"

His soldier didn't reply, this time, thinking about it. Troubadour eventually stood up and walked away, never answering the question.

Demios frowned and grunted, "You will be punished for your insubordination soldier and not something as small as you think."

He got no response. Demios quickly decided that he should check on Tasuku and walked away. He gazed at the ground as he walked, a thought, _You better not talk to this to Tasuku. I didn't need to say it anyway._

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Bonding.


	117. Chapter 117: Bonding

It had been two days since the fight between Demios and Troubadour, but there was no sign that things were improving. Demios gazed at Troubadour who stubbornly avoided looking at him, showed all the disrespect he had for him now. Demios could have used brute force to obtain the respect he deserved or disciplined him, but the situation felt pointless.

They looked at each other's and said nothing. Demios was glad that his buddy wasn't there now or he might ask a few questions and he didn't want to answer or try to lie about it.

Troubadour stood up and walked away, making his other soldiers turned towards him as if they were question if he should do something about it or not. They all noticed that their leader didn't react.

"We have unfinished business," Demios said as he stood up and walked away, _I will get to the bottom of this. If Troubadour continued to act this way, I might put my position in danger or Troubadour might talk to Tasuku about his suspicion. I have no second to lose._

He decided to investigate about it and end the risk of Troubadour saying too much.

 **Chapter 117: Bonding**

Demios walked toward his buddy, but was still thinking about Troubadour. The lyrical dragon behavior was a potential risk of ending his relationship with Tasuku and it was not something he could get out of his mind. He considered Tasuku as the idea partner he could have to use the spellcards and as a soldier by his side. He knew of the boy's quality and that gave great interest in him, enough that he wasn't about to lose him over his conflict with Troubadour or Jackknife. As he thought of Jackknife, he knew he had a few disadvantage over the green dragon if their path were going to cross again. There was a strong bond between them, even if it was a wounded bond, it can always be mended while his was weak and even more with the very few little things he knew about Tasuku. He saw the boy in front of him and casted his thought aside for now, except the last one.

"Hello Tasuku," Demios said.

"Hello Demios... Is something going on?" the boy asked when he saw the leader of the Purgatory Knight pissed off face.

The darkness dragon was a little nervous when the boy was clever, but replied, "It is the weight of a leader. When there is a problem, it is on the shoulders of their leader."

The boy nodded.

Demios had noticed that Tasuku wasn't really talking with anyone else, his soldier or the other members of the Disaster. He was a little glad that he didn't talk with Troubadour right now or it could have been problematic.

"How did you become the leader of the Purgatory Knight?" Tasuku asked.

The dragon gazed at the boy. He believed that Tasuku thought about it for a while and smirked, "That is a good question boy. I became the Purgatory Knight because of an intense training I have. In the Darkness Dragon World, you can only become a leader of the Purgatory Knight by showing that you are more powerful and clever than the others who wants to rule the group. It has been four generations that my family was the leader of the Purgatory Knight."

"It looks like you inherit it a little," the boy replied.

The dragon chuckled, "It only looks like. I have many rivals before I defeat all of them, including my father," Demios said, "Come. I think it's time to know better our comrades. You met them, but you really didn't talk with any of them."

Tasuku didn't reply as he followed Demios. He did meet Troubadour when he came here. He also sighed when he didn't bring Jackknife yet. The news about his ex-buddy and father figure ending in a hospital was still really worrying him and he couldn't have any news, _Jack... Jackknife. I hope you'll get better. It's my fault you were greatly wounded. I'm sure you searched everywhere for me._

They joined the other Purgatory Knights and they were talking loudly. A few of them were sparing against each other's and they tried to become stronger.

Tasuku watched the many soldiers under the command of Demios. He remembered seeing them and becoming one of them, but he didn't know any of them except Troubadour, who was absent. Demios grunted and the soldiers took position in front of him. Some didn't follow the quiet order and the leader grunted loudly, the heard it and took position.

"You all know our new... friend Tasuku," Demios said as he thought of how introducing him. The boy was still considered way too young to be called a soldier.

"Yes. This young boy is one of us," one of them replied.

One of them walked forward as he stood out a little from some of them. That dragon still had his white scale, amber eyes, long white hair, large white and gray wings and a pair of purple horns. He wore a black and bronze armor with purple spikes on it and a long chained sword. He took a step forward and said, "Permission to speak Demios."

"Yes Purgatory Knight, Chain Sword Dragon," Demios replied, giving the full name and title for Tasuku. He knew well about his soldier and how direct he was with everyone. He knew he would be blunt with Tasuku and was ready to intervene if it could potentially hurt the boy.

The white dragon looked at Tasuku and said, "Demios speaks highly of you boy," in a way that meant that he only saw a kid among them and not a warrior.

Demios internally frowned when he heard his tone, but said nothing else.

Chain Sword continued, "I do not know why Demios took interest in you and why you became one of us, but know that you will have to prove yourself in my eyes to accept you."

Tasuku looked in the eyes of the white dragon and replied, "I will show you what I can do."

Chain Sword smirked at the reply, "You are really a boy, eager to show what you can do while knowing little about actually fighting like a Purgatory Knight."

"I will show him our way once he settled among us Chain Sword," Demios told his soldier.

"I think he settles well enough," he replied to his leader.

Another one tapped hardly the back of the white dragon and said, "He might be a kid, but you know Demios sees potential well. You forgot how bad you were with your sword when you started?"

Chain Sword grunted loudly as he looked the other side of the dragon who slapped his back, "It never happened," he replied, implying that the other dragon lied, but Tasuku noticed the white dragon lightly blushed.

"As for me, you can call me Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon," he presented himself. He was a bulky gray dragon with amber eyes, black spikes on his back and shoulders. He wore a black and bronze armor. His weapon is a chain attached with a chain to a small sharp ring at the end of it.

"Those two don't like each other's that much," Demios added. He put his tail on the shoulder of the boy, "And don't worry about Chain Sword. You will prove yourself when you are ready. Honestly, fighting so many criminals and monsters on your world at your age should be proof enough, but not with Chain Sword."

"He has a really hard head," Iron Gerd Dragon said before chuckling.

Chain Sword turned at the gray dragon and replied, "And you have a much harder head than me. Yours is a little empty after all."

"Said the old grandpa," the gray dragon replied.

"Don't call me that!"

"Enough you two!" Demios ordered.

"Yes sir!" the replied.

The leader of the Purgatory Knight sighed when he saw the two glared at each other's before presenting the rest of his soldiers to Tasuku. After this, the boy talked with them for a while before they went outside the manor, in search of criminals to arrest while the Buddy Police Force didn't do a thing.

After the day, they returned to the manor.

"It's time to eat Tasuku. I saw you ate little before we began hunting the criminals," Demios said returned inside the manor with Tasuku.

"I wasn't that hungry," the boy replied.

The dragon sighed, "Is it about Jackknife? You have lost your appetite since you've learned he was gravely injured."

"It's my fault. He must have searched for me and someone wounded him gravely. I feel as if I was the one who attacked him," the boy replied as he thought, _I wounded his heart and someone else wounded his body._ He couldn't cast aside the guilt of his decision when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tasuku. Do you want to see Jackknife again?" Demios asked. He knew it was a risky suggestion, but he didn't want to see the boy hurt himself like that.

The boy took a few seconds before replying, "No. It's better that way."

"Then. We are going to find the one responsible for hurting your ex-buddy," the leader of the Purgatory Knight declared.

"Thank you," Tasuku said, feeling a little better.

"Now come. We will eat with the others," Demios said.

When they entered, they saw the dragons eating loudly and with the lack of manners that they always had. Demios turned toward Tasuku and nervously said, "Maybe only this time."

Tasuku nodded as he never saw anyone lacking manners. Even Jackknife ate with more than them, but thought it was a little funny that someone as great as Demios had reliable soldiers who aren't always reliable.

As they were eating, the boy noticed that Demios was making sure that he ate everything he was served. The boy wasn't talking, but listened to what the Purgatory Knights were saying, mostly under Demios grunted as one of them started, "No dirty joke!"

"Those are the best," the other one grumbled, which attracted the furious glared of their leader.

The boy noticed that Troubadour wasn't with them. He found it strange that the lyrical dragon wasn't among them with his personality, the boy thought he would be often along his comrades. "Where is Troubadour?" he asked.

Demios didn't reply.

Iron Gerd Dragon replied, "He said he wasn't feeling good, but I think-" he noticed the gaze of his leader, "-there is something else. Troubadour is cheerful, but doesn't share his personal problems."

Demios was glad his soldier understood his quiet order; _I had to make sure they don't say anything of our conflict to Tasuku or let it slip. I really need to end this problem as soon as possible._ It was becoming more difficult of even thinking of the possibility to lose Tasuku as they passed more time together. He was still satisfied of their day, despite Tasuku not really talking to his soldiers, who were pretty intense except a few of them, was starting to know them and integrating himself as a part of the Purgatory Knights.

He closed his eyes and silently thanked the chance he got to have Tasuku as his buddy, no matter who strange it sound for those who knew little of the human world, "Tasuku. Starting tomorrow, we will begin training and make you a better warrior, so we can fight easier against the criminals and enemies."

The boy turned toward Demios and nodded with resolution.

"I wonder how long this boy will hold on. He's not a dragon," Chain Sword said.

"Surely longer than you grandpa," Iron Gerd chuckled.

"Enough you two!" Demios ordered.

Tasuku looked at them and thought that it was a strange, but fun troops his buddy got under his command.

AC: This is the end of chapter 117.

Next: Consequence of Mischief.


	118. Chapter 118: Consequences of Mischief

It was the night and the full moon shined brightly in the sky. Gallows was flying in the air alone. He looked at the moon and grumbled, "I'm so bored. There's nothing interesting going on," he continued flying around for a while. He continued flying around while looking for anything interesting. He also knew that he couldn't cause any major or minor problem on Earth or it could ruin his ambition. The darkness dragon continued flying around in search of something. He sighed loudly, "This world is so boring."

* * *

 **Chapter 118: Consequences of Mischief**

Gao's family and the dragons were watching the news.

"-The current poll for the elections has been completed. As you can see, right now, Tenchi is in the lead with 55% of the poll, followed by Hinako with 20% and 15% for Elf. If the elections were today, Tenchi and his party would won the elections.-"

Drum grunted, "And that means that we would have been condemned to live away from the Earth. We cannot let things go like this."

"Calm down Drum. There is not a long time before the elections come, but you are going to change this poll so Hinako wins the elections," Tenbu told the angry dragon with his calm voice.

"There is around a month and anything can still happen," Takashi said.

"If someone is taking care of the Buddy Police Force, we still have to stop Azi," Halberd remembered them.

"What is his plan anyway?" Drum asked. He looked at the news and grumbled, "There is not a lot we know about it, only that he got Tasuku."

"We still don't know where he really is," Gao said.

"Maybe we could just search on the new where Kyoya lives?" Hanako suggested.

They looked at her without saying any words, just before Gao face palm himself, "We forgot about that."

"Maybe the internet knows the answer," Drum suggested.

"I'll see with my friends if they already tried that," Gao started texting his friends.

"Even so, maybe they have a second unknown location," Tenbu warned them.

"It's better than nothing," the boy replied.

* * *

Shido was eating his breakfast and looked around, wondering where his buddy was. The boy was nervous, knowing that when he couldn't see the darkness dragon, it only meant that he was going to scare him in one of his prank. The boy finished eating and sighed, he was a little nervous that it wasn't a school day, because it was the moment where he could have a break from him.

"Where is he?" he looked around just in case.

His father was observing his son and noticed how nervous Shido was when Gallows wasn't around, _you're wondering when he will strike. Poor you_ , he thought when he put his hand on his son shoulders, "Don't worry too much about it. He won't forever torment you."

The boy replied, "He's just waiting for the perfect moment. When he's gone, it's often for that," he avoided his father when he thought of the other moment, _but it's not the case since Azi Dahaka didn't ask us for a meeting._ Shido remembered when Tasuku joined them as a Purgatory Knight. It was the last time they had a meeting and their plan didn't move on right now, _when will we move to the next phase of the plan?_ He wondered.

"What is it?" his father asked.

"N-nothing! I'm just wondering when Gallows will strike," he replied. He finished eating and said, "I have homework to do."

He walked in his chamber and left Magoroku alone. He started eating before he went to work, _Soon. Just hang in there my son. I will do everything to ban the monsters from the Earth. Gallows won't hurt and use you any longer._

Shido didn't lie to his father as he started his homework. He was getting a little behind with Kyoya and Azi plan to take power over Japan. It was an opportunity to catch up with them and it will distract himself from overthinking about Gallows. He advanced in his homework and eventually wondered if his buddy was doing something on his own.

Gallows yawned loudly as he flew back towards the house of his buddy, "There was really nothing to do."

He entered in the house when his stomach started grunting, "I'm hungry now. I want something spicy," he heard no one replying and grumbled, "I guess his father isn't here, but he got school off."

He searched for his buddy and found him in his chamber, doing some homework, "This is so boring to do," he whispered as he observed Shido. He wondered what he should do when the boy turned around and spotted him.

Shido watched him a little confused when he saw him, "Gallows? Why aren't you even trying to hide?"

The darkness dragon wondered what he meant when it came to him, that he could have scared the boy when he wasn't expecting, but didn't do it, "It is starting to get boring to always scare you. It's predictable to see what you would do," he replied as he crossed his arms, "I' hungry now. I want something spicy."

The boy sighed, knowing that he couldn't say no to Gallows or he would be in trouble. He gave something for his buddy to eat and continued his homework after that. He found it a blessing that the darkness creature didn't bother him more than that and wondered if the world was about to turn upside down or what.

 _I hope it is soon over. When the plan will be a success, Gallows will leave the house and I won't have to endure him any longer... Even if it is getting less bad now,_ he admitted.

* * *

Baku was in the bus and was still thinking about what his cousin told him, "Dammit. Why did he have to ask me such a thing?" he grunted in frustration. He felt a little lost and confuse, wondering how he should answer the suggestion of his brother, _Gao is getting ready to face up everything that is coming to him and our friends to fight Azi Dahaka and win the elections against Tenchi, but can we succeed? While he told me that I should..._ he stopped thinking about it. His cousin was family, but would he leave his friends behind when they were going to need him the most. He didn't know what to do.

"Is something wrong?" Axia asked, sitting by his side.

He turned towards his buddy and replied, "It's nothing."

"What is it?" the blue dragon asked with a small smile, "Because nothing often means a lot, especially when it's a lie."

Baku didn't reply and turned his gaze away from Axia.

"It's easy to know when someone lies. I don't know why, but it's easier to know when your kind is lying. You are so expressive," he answered.

"How obvious was I?" Baku asked, knowing that denying it was completely useless.

"As obvious as me saying that I don't want to hug Drum," he replied. He looked at his buddy more seriously, "Care to share with your buddy?"

Baku sighed, "It's family Axia. I don't want to share when..."

"It's family, so there is no problem," he replied with a small smile.

"It's not about you, if you are thinking that," he replied.

"I'm not thinking that. Your parents would have openly expressed their distain to me if they didn't like me. I'm pretty cute after all," he giggled.

"I just don't know what to do Axia," Baku simply said before checking his cellphone. He checked the poll for the election and grunted, "And Tenchi is still winning."

"But we know he is doing something sinister to win Baku. We just need to prove it," the blue dragon encouraged him.

He lightly smiled and said, "What is the next spellcard you want to create Axia?"

* * *

Magoroku arrived at the Buddy Police Headquarter. When he entered inside, he noticed the new janitor from the back and thought that he looked familiar, but didn't focus more than that. He entered in the elevator.

When the door closed, the janitor took his mask off for a second and said, "I thought he would recognised me. Thank the gods he didn't."

Commander I continued his duty and waited. He knew there were people around. When he saw no one, he entered in the elevator to change floor. When the door closed, Stella entered inside. Commander I avoided looking at her and said nothing as the elevator raised.

Stella said nothing for a few seconds and checked around. She realised they had some time before the door opened and there wasn't any camera in the elevator, "You don't have to hide Commander I. I recognised you."

The man sighed and replied, "You are sharp Stella. I was sure you wouldn't recognise me."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything," she told him. She frowned, "The Buddy Police Force is getting in a bad state. Gao and his friends recently quit the Buddy Police Force because it was corrupted... And they are right. Why are you disguised as the janitor?"

"I..." he decided to tell her the true, "I'm looking for proof that Seiichi and Magoroku are trying everything to end the Buddy Police Force. Maybe also proving that they are working for Tenchi and hiding everything illegal they did like with Tsukikage."

"Let me help you," Stella said looking at him, "I will do everything to stop Tenchi and everything they are doing. I am working inside, so I can easily help you."

"It's too dangerous. If you are found out, you can lose your job at best," Commander I protested.

Stella frowned at him, "The future of Japan and maybe the world is at stake here. I think everyone has to put themselves at risk. We all have to do something."

Commander I didn't protest, she was right, "Fine. We need to find information's about what is going on and anything that we need to arrest them before the elections."

"I'll do it right now. I will find a way to talk with Tsukikage," Stella said.

Commander I nodded and they waited for the door elevator to open. When it opened Stella and Commander I walked out and separated to different direction.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 118.

Next: The Darkness Plan.


	119. Chapter 119: The Darkness Plan

It is obvious now that Azi Dahaka had a dark plan in his mind concerning Japan future. The darkness dragon could already imagine the country being under the control of his claw as he slowly tasted a glass of wine, making sure not to drink too much of it and ended up in a very awkward situation like a few months ago. That was one thing he didn't want to experience again in his living time, which was for many and many millions of years if he was lucky. The dragon wasn't the type to thought back on his past.

"So far, everything is going according to plan... Almost," they grunted. They had watched the news about the election poll and the result wasn't going to their side, "That Tenchi is a serious problem if he is winning the elections. We have to get rid of him eventually," they stood up and walked through the corridor, they had a meeting concerning the current phase of the plan as of right now, it stagnated with Tenchi actions, "Tenbu isn't a problem for us. If we didn't make the oath, he might already stop us the moment he knew what I had in my mind," _He's the only one who can stand in our way in a fight and defeat us._

He continued walking as he got closer to his destination he thought, _I'm still wondering why Tenbu made that pact with me, just to be sure that Gao and Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV aren't killed? I know enough about that old dragon to know for sure that he is planning something up ahead. Does he think those two can defeat me?_ Azi Dahaka started laughing quietly at the thought of that stupid angry little dragon and that human, despite having large potential wasted with Drum as his buddy, could defeat him together, _If that's the case, he is a fool. If there is something else... Then I wonder what it is?_

* * *

 **Chapter 119: The Darkness Plan**

Azi Dahaka entered in the room and every members of the Disaster Force were present. Tasuku was also new present as the most recent members of the group. The ruler of the Darkness Dragon World looked at everyone and heard nothing coming from their mouth, giving him satisfaction in their respect of the hierarchy.

"We are ready to discuss about our troubles with Tenchi concerning the plan," Kyoya said as he gazed at everyone else.

"What's the problem you want to talk about? Could have done it through phone," Davide grumbled as he gulped when he saw the dragon, glaring at him.

"I know enough about your technology that a phone could be used by the police force or anyone else to spy on us. I'm sure Tenchi is watching us, knowing that we could be dangerous to him," Azi Dahaka replied before the right head grunted at him.

"That means that meeting in person is the best way to communicate everything," Kyoya added before lightly coughing, "There is a lot of things we have to talk about. We have learnt of many issues that are coming our way and we have to be ready to deal with all of them. If you want to begin Sophia."

"Yes Kyoya. The first thing is that Kuguru and Gao are getting interested in the place Kyoya is living," she started.

Baku's cousin asked, "How troublesome this sudden interest is?"

"A lot," Sophia looked at Joker.

"We fought against Kazane and her buddy, but Gao and Drum were there during the fight. They saw that I have the Core on me and they might believe it had something to do with it. They fought us because they came to rescue Tasuku, thinking they were kidnapped," he resumed.

"So Gao and his friends are now enemies," Baku's cousin said as he thought about it.

"They aren't powerful, but they can destroy our plan if we aren't careful. We need to be ready for anything they will do against us. We cannot underestimate them. If they discovered our plan, they will search for proof and they will stop us," Kyoya said as he looked at everyone.

"They don't need power to defeat us, just enough information's to prove it against them," Baku's cousin said.

"Why is that? Just invade the world with the Darkness Dragon," Davide suggested with a grin.

"It would have been easier, but the other worlds will immediately react and will overpowered us with their most powerful warriors and in numbers and the humans will rebel against us and fight back, since they are the only one who can use the spellcards," Azi Dahaka replied frowning at the man.

He didn't dare to reply to the dragon since he was right.

"This is why were are acting discreetly and indirectly. We cannot let them know what the Darkness Dragon World intentions truly are," Azi briefly explained.

"Now that we know that we have to be cautious about Gao and his friends, we have to find a way to put them out of our way," Kyoya started.

Tasuku stood up and said, "Gao will not stop searching for me. They believe I was kidnapped while I chose to be with you. Jackknife is also with them, so they won't stop no matter what," he looked at Kyoya with a warning gazed.

"I know what you mean Tasuku. We are not going to eliminate them," Kyoya calmly replied, "That will make us like those adults."

"We just don't need for them to have any proof against us and we will be safe," the three-head dragon said.

"What about that Tenchi guy?" Gallows asked. He stopped when everyone turned at him and chuckled, "We were having a meeting about him," he was bored and wanted to accelerate the meeting so he could do anything else.

"I agree. We already know what how we should deal with Gao and his friends for now," Reaper nodded.

The other's nodded.

"Right. We will not focus on Tenchi and the elections. This is our main problem if we don't attract the attention of Gao and his friends," Kyoya started. He looked at Terumi who nodded.

"We all know that Tenchi is winning the elections right now. The time for the elections is coming near and we have to make sure he loses it or it's over for Azi's plan and the Buddy Monsters on Earth," she said.

Someone chuckled as he stood up and looked at them, "Do not worry about it. The victor in the elections is never certain until the moment everyone votes. As someone as fabulous than me, I'll guarantee I'll do everything to turn the table around."

"Elf Kanata," Kyoya said with some doubt.

"Don't worry. If I tried to betray you, Azi would kill me anyway," the man said without any fear.

"How are we going to get rid of Tenchi?" Tasuku asked.

Elf replied, "The usual way politician always do, search for dirt's on their competitors. I'm sure Tenchi uses some dirty trick to gain advantage in the elections."

"You mean when Tsukikage killed a few targets and tried to murder Hinako?" Reaper asked.

"Of course. We don't know what happened since he was arrested, but information about him is unknown. The Buddy Police Force still hasn't said anything about it and it's been more than a week now," Elf answered.

"Hiding information's that could cause them harm. I thought this Commander I wouldn't be the type to do that, since the Buddy Police Force is one of the main arguments for Hinako election's victory?" Azi Dahaka asked.

"He's fired. It's Seiichi, a man chosen by Tenchi to supervise the Buddy Police Force now. They are much less efficient since then," Terumi said as she checked the news.

"If Seiichi has ties with Tenchi when it comes to dirty actions, we might be able to get rid of him and make sure that Elf wins the elections," Kyoya commented with a small grin on his face.

"I'll make sure we have something to eliminate Tenchi from the elections. I'm sure I'll find something about Seiichi," Sophia said as she showed her deck case with a Disaster core on it.

Shido said nothing as he thought about his father. He was working directly under Seiichi and wondered himself, _Is he link with Seiichi?_ This question made him feel uneasy and didn't find a way to answer that question and calmed his uneasiness.

Gallows gazed at his buddy, but made no comment as he wondered the same question.

"After this, we will have to deal with Hinako. Despite Tenchi advantage, she has a higher score than Elf party. If Tenchi is out and she still has the upper hands, she might win the elections," Kyoya commented.

"But her victory will be less costly for us than Tenchi. Even if we lost, it is never the end until you are dead," Azi Dahaka explained to his buddy.

Kyoya frowned as he heard it. He knew his buddy was right, but waiting for four years wasn't something he was interested in. By that time, he would already be an adult like those he despised.

"We should focus on Tenchi first and then of Hinako," Kyoya said. He looked at everyone, "With the situation between humans and monsters from other worlds, they is a strong sense of mistrust and this is the same with Darkness Dragons. We will need to gain their trust and support if we want our party to gain more votes."

"I'm focusing on that with Demios. With Seiichi destroying the Buddy Police Force, I'll make sure we will rise," Tasuku replied.

Demios proudly smiled while Kyoya grinned.

"Good. If we manage to gain popularity with the voters, we will increase our chance of victory in the elections," Kyoya said.

"I will also be careful not to cause trouble. I'm sure Tenchi will try and do something against us the moment I am saying that I side with you Tasuku," Elf said as he looked at his face with his mirror.

 _You better be,_ Kyoya thought and was glad he didn't let this thought out, "Now. Does anyone have more to share?" No one replied positively. Kyoya stood up and said, "Then the meeting is over. Remember that we have to find a way to get Tenchi out of our way the main priority while making sure that Gao and his friends remained out of our ways."

They nodded and went their own ways.

Davide frowned as he checked his deck case, _I didn't join the Disaster Force just to make sure Elf win the election. I came because of the power and..._ he lightly grinned, _I'll have fun my own way._

He walked outside the mansion.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 119.

Next Chapter: Aggressive Behavior.


	120. Chapter 120: Aggressive Behavior Part 1

AC: Sorry it came a week later. I wasn't able to upload it for a while, but now I can once again. Enjoy it.

* * *

"They sure take long to come back," Halberd nervously grumbled. His tail bounced on the floor nervously as he said, "Maybe there is some complication."

Gao sighed, "Don't worry Halberd."

"Yeah. There isn't any complication or they would already call. Everything is fine," Drum added.

"They are coming home soon," Hanako said. She looked around and asked, "Where is Tenbu?"

"He said he was going somewhere for now. I think he's checking on the female humans," Drum commented as he nervously grumbled, believing it to be the true.

They heard the door opening and they closed the TV. They saw the parents coming back.

"How did it go?" Halberd asked as he stood up and walked towards them.

"Don't worry. Everything is alright," Takashi replied with a smile while his wife took a step to the left.

Jackknife was standing between the two parents in his SD form and was looking at the siblings and the two other dragons with a kinda depressive gaze. It was clear that the green dragon didn't recover from the loss of his buddy and member of his family. He bowed at them, "I am grateful that you are allowing me to stay here during those... difficult times," he closed his eyes, "Our home must feel so... empty right now."

"It's no trouble for us. There is just one dragon here," Halberd replied before walking by his side and tapping his back.

"We dragons have to stick together," Drum replied.

"I'll go help preparing the diner," Takashi said while Suzumi followed him.

Jackknife was nervously tapping with his claws as he looked at them, "Do... Do you have any news on Tasuku? Anything that help us find him?"

"I'm sorry. We don't know where he is right now, but we are searching for him," Gao replied.

"Thanks for the effort," the green dragon replied.

"Jackknife," Halberd got his attention and asked, "Who wounded you? It's clearly not someone weak if you ended up in the hospital."

Jackknife told them who it was.

* * *

 **Chapter 120: Aggressive Behavior Part 1**

A few hours later, Gao and his buddy were walking in the street and were pensive.

"I can't believe someone fought him when he was at a disadvantage like that and enjoyed hurting him," Drum furiously grunted. He looked at his buddy and said, "We will have to find where that bastard is hiding," the red dragon grumbled as he walked a few steps forward.

Gao nodded as he watched his buddy as he replied, "Yeah. He is another enemy we never saw before. He could be anywhere Drum. We won't recognise him."

The red dragon sighed loudly as he nodded, "I know. We don't know who he is, I don't know what he smells and we don't know if he is working with Azi Dahaka... Thought I don't doubt he is."

"Jackknife still need to rest before we search for him," Gao said.

"I do not need to rest," the two turned around and saw Jackknife joining them, "I cannot rest until we find Tasuku and I know he's safe."

"Jackknife. You should stay home and rest for-" the red dragon was cut.

"I've spent way too long doing nothing at the hospital, healing and resting. I need to find Tasuku and save him from the Darkness Dragons. Who knows what they might have done to him already," the green dragon protested loudly.

They couldn't really argue against him since he was right. Jackknife really did nothing for a while as he recovered from his wounds. They could imagine him resting on the bed and always asking himself if Tasuku was hurt and how much in danger he might be. Gao was also very worried for his friends and was often hoping to save him soon, but knew that everyone was working together to save him.

"We are not the only searching for Tasuku Jackknife. Our friends are also doing everything they can," Gao calmly added.

The green dragon closed his eyes and nodded, "I know, but the longer we take, the more worried I am," he whispered.

"We will find him," Gao and Drum said at the same time.

They walked at the direction of the mall and said nothing else.

* * *

In the mall, Davide was walking alone with a small grin written on his face as he looked around. He had his deck case on his belt as he continued walking. No one wanted to speak with him as his grin was creepy.

As he walked in the mall, he grumbled as he thought back, _There is nothing really good to do right now. Fighting against anyone of them would get the attention of Kyoya and I'm not sure how I'll end up against him and Azi Dahaka. The only fun time was when I almost kill him. It was fun to hurt him,_ his grin came back when he thought of what he did, _if only he didn't manage to escape._

Davide continued walking with his hand in his pockets. He looked at the people without saying anything. When it came to the elections, he didn't have anything to care about it. No matter who won, it didn't matter. If he was a little honest, he didn't want Tenchi to won or this new source of power he had would be lost when his buddy returned to the Darkness Dragon World, if Tenchi won.

He continued walking when he noticed two dragons and one boy. When he recognised them, he grinned, "He's here," before deciding to follow them.

* * *

Gao cellphone rang and he answered, "Mushi Mushi."

"-Gao. Can I talk to you for a moment?-" Zanya asked at the other side of the line.

"Sure. What is it?" he replied to his friend.

"-I've tried to speak with Tsukikage and obtain any answer from him, but I couldn't speak with him at all,-" Zanya replied with frustration in his voice, but also a little hopeful.

"What's going on?" the boy asked curiously.

"-I've got some good news from Stella-" Gao heard him shivering for a second, "-She didn't give me any detail, but she told me that we should leave Tsukikage to her and focus on finding Tasuku.-"

Gao smiled, "That means we can leave Tsukikage to her."

"-Yeah, even if I really want to check on my buddy. Anyway, I plan on stalking Magoroku Shido after school tomorrow. Maybe he'll get me to where Azi Dahaka is residing or back to his home.-"

"Are you sure it can work?" Gao asked, a little unsure of his risky plan.

"-No, but if we want to save Tasuku and stop Azi Dahaka plan, we need to take more risk now,-" Zanya declared.

Jackknife heard his words and said, "Thank you Zanya, but please, don't put yourself too much in danger. You don't have your buddy right now."

"-I know, but he showed me some tricks to me and my brother... And I still got my deck. I'll call you if I get anything new tomorrow,-" Zanya said before they said good-bye and hang up.

Gao lightly smiled and said, "Things are finally starting to turn around."

"That's right buddy!" Drum replied with a smile.

"For me you mean," someone said behind them.

They turned around and saw Davide looking at them with a grin.

"Who are you?" Gao asked as he frowned, knowing that only trouble would come with a grin like that.

"I am Davide Yamazaki," the boy said as he walked closer to them. He looked at Jackknife and chuckled, "Looks like you look better than last time."

The green dragon frowned.

Gao was wondering what the boy meant by that, but Drum took a step forward, knowing what had been implied, "You are the one who did this."

Davide grinned even more when he heard those accusations while Gao caught on. He frowned and instinctively put his hand on his deck case.

Jackknife flew a little higher and said, "We shouldn't stay here. We are starting to get some attention."

Gao looked around and noticed that a crowd was forming and they were worried about what was about to come.

Davide also did the same. He grunted, knowing that if he used his Darkness Dragon deck in front of everyone, he will attract the wrath of Azi Dahaka, "I guess I should go," he grinned once again, "I think I'll meet Tasuku and said how much happier you look now. Since you realised he was a burden on your wings. Isn't it right Jack?"

Jackknife saw dark and said, barely containing his rage, "You won't go away so easily."

"I have nothing to give you and-" Davide was cut.

"Wait!" Gao ordered. He took out his deck and angrily said, "You think I'll just keep quiet after what you did to Jackknife and what you just said. This is against the justice of the Mighty Sun Fighter."

The boy was happy now that Gao was burning up while Drum smoke came out of his helmet horns, "It is still not interesting... Unless we can agree in a... bet?"

"Bet?" the three others asked, doubtfully.

"Yes," Davide said he knew he hooked them up. He took one step forward and quietly said, "There must be something you want to know right? And there is something I want from you."

"Let's refuse this. We cannot accept a bet and lose it," Drum categorically refused. He looked at his buddy, "We cannot accept to lose even more now Gao."

"I know," he said to his buddy before gazing at Davide, "There is nothing I am willing to bet for whatever you have," he decided to walk away, having cooled off about the insult he gave at Jackknife when.

"You surely want to know Where Tasuku is right?" the boy asked to them.

Jackknife reacted quickly and ordered, "Where is he?"

Davide moved his finger left and right, "Naw. I'm not going to tell you because you ordered me to do so, but I am willing to bet it in exchange of something else."

Jackknife frowned as he wondered if he was willing to know what they would risk and accept it, just to save Tasuku. He looked at Drum and Gao silently.

"What is it?" Gao asked.

"If I win, you will have to join Azi Dahaka and leave your buddy behind Gao," Davide said with a large grin.

"No way! We cannot accept that! Right Gao?" Drum asked as he gazed at his buddy.

Jackknife said nothing, but it was clear that he wanted the boy to take the risk, for the sake of Tasuku.

Gao thought about it and replied, "I'll accept."

Davide was satisfied by the answer.

"G-Gao!" Drum yelled.

"Are you sure Gao?" Jackknife asked.

"Yes. We have to save Tasuku. Don't worry Drum, we are not going to lose," Gao replied.

The boy turned around and looked at the dragons and Gao, "Then follow me," _Things are getting fun. I'll beat you for good and later on, when you are alone Jackknife, I'll finish things up with you._

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next is the second part and an action one.


	121. Chapter 121: Aggressive Behavior Part 2

As they followed Davide, Drum gave a few worried glances at his buddy, not sure what he should say to his friend to convince him that it was a bad idea. He gazed at Jackknife, quietly asking him to back him up, but saw on the green dragon face the strong desire and determination to save his buddy. Despite that, Jackknife showed on his eyes that he was a little hesitant to make Gao and Drum risk it in this duel.

"Gao. We should forget about it. This isn't something we should do," Drum whispered.

"I cannot back down Drum. We have to win. For Jackknife and Tasuku sake," the boy replied.

Drum took a deep breath and said, "Then promise me we won't lose."

"As the Mighty Sun Fighter. We won't lose Drum," Gao promised.

"Don't forget about it," the red dragon whispered.

* * *

 **Chapter 121: Aggressive Behavior Part 2**

They continued until they were on the ceiling of a nearby building, close to the mall. The wind blew lightly as the two boys faced each other's.

"You better keep your words Davide. Because we are going to win this fight," Drum said.

"How do you want to fight?" Gao asked as he cracked his wrist.

"Not ourselves of course Gao. I don't want to have the upper hand to easily on you," Davide chuckled.

"If you say so," Gao whispered. He knew he could beat Davide just as he beat a few high school students who bullied elementary and middle school students once, _he might be underestimate me,_ he guessed, but still remained cautious just in case he could be wrong.

"You want a buddyfight match then?" Drum asked. He looked around and said, "Then were is your buddy?"

Davide smirked, "My buddy isn't far away. I just have to call him here and we can begin the match, but I want one special rule for this fight."

Jackknife frowned, "What is that rule?"

The boy smirk turned into a grin as he replied slowly, "We won't use any spellcards."

The three didn't like the grin, wondering if there was more to it than that.

"I'll call my buddy fight now. This is going to be fun to destroy Drum and bring you to Azi Dahaka," Davide said as he took out his spellcard.

"That won't happen!" Drum grunted as he took a step forward.

"I would have like to fight Jackknife once again, but beating you is much funnier Drum," Davide then summoned his buddy, "I invoke, Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon!"

It was a darkness dragon with a bronze body, a red eye on the middle of his forehead, two wings, two arms ending with sharp blade and a long tail without legs.

"Looks like we have found new victims," Deathgaze chuckled as he looked at Gao and the two other dragons.

Drum saw the darkness dragon and grew quickly nervous when he met his gaze. The dragon looked and felt more like any usual dragons compare to Troubadour or even Demios. He was the kind of being he despised a lot. His muscles grew a little tense as he knew he couldn't lower his guard against this dragon.

"What is it? You want to back down like cowards?" Davide asked at the red dragon with a grin on his face, looking down on the dragon.

Drum frowned and replied, "No way!" _if I back down or let fear conquer me, I won't be in any way useful in stopping Azi Dahaka plan._

Gao looked at Davide and said, "Remember to not use any spellcards Davide," he glared in the eyes of the older boy and said, "If you are trying to cheat, we are victorious."

Davide frowned, realising that the boy clearly meant that he was carefully watching him or maybe Jackknife, _it is more difficult to try anything under the gaze of a dragon, h_ e took his deck case and put it on the ground, "There."

Gao did the same. He looked at his buddy and asked, "You're ready Drum?"

"I am Gao, even if I'm not really agreeing with your plan. I will not lose you to anyone, especially not that guy," he replied.

"Not after what he did to Jackknife," Gao added, _and maybe anything he did against Tasuku._

"Are you ready?" Davide asked.

"I'm ready to cause some pain… Lots of pain," Deathgaze said with a grin.

"For you," Drum replied as he readied his drill and pointed it at Deathgaze.

The two dragons were ready to fight. After a few seconds, the battle began.

Drum didn't lose a second as cut the distance and activated his drill. He was in a few seconds near Deathgaze who flew in the air to evade the drill. It then started a short chase with the red dragon close behind the darkness dragon.

"Careful Drum!" Gao yelled, wondering if there was an ambush.

Davide checked on the two and lightly grinned when he noticed that the fight got most of their attention. Even Jackknife wasn't really giving much attention to him.

Drum stopped chasing Deathgaze when he suspected an ambush, _I was sure he would have been much more aggressive against me._ He frowned and decided to change his tactic as he flew away from Deathgaze.

The darkness dragon grunted when he noticed that the red dragon wasn't behind him anymore and turned around. He saw Drum maintaining a safe distance from him and charged.

Deathgaze charged at the red dragon, his blade was ready to cut his target in pieces. He closed the distance towards his target and was ready to cut him in pieces.

Drum lightly grinned as the darkness dragon closed in. He changed direction and passed under Deathgaze, before turning around and hitting the chest of the darkness dragon. It wasn't a deep wound on the dragon, but enough to make him bleed. He grinned as he glazed at the red dragon.

"Prepare to suffer Drum! This will be my joy!" Deathgaze closed the distance and tried to slash the red dragon, but Drum blocked it with his drill. He gave everything in his assault, but Drum could easily block it. Deathgaze glared at the red dragon with frustration as he continued his assault.

Drum dodged and parried the assault of the darkness dragon while searching for an opening. It wasn't long before he saw an opening and used his chance to strike. He deviated the claws of the darkness dragon and hit the chest of the darkness dragon before activating his drill and doing a lot of damage. The drill lacerated the chest of the darkness dragon, but not long enough to greatly wounding the darkness dragon who took a safe distance and glared at the red dragon.

"Keep it up Drum. You are doing good!" Gao yelled at his buddy.

Jackknife watched the battle and wasn't sure if everything was doing great. He checked on Davide and the boy was grinning, as if there was nothing to worry about while his hands were in his pockets. The green dragon wondered what it was before gazing back at the fight.

Drum was taking the advantage and managed to wound the darkness dragon even more, "It's over Deathgaze. You should surrender now or it might be worse," he ordered.

Deathgaze body was covered with many wounds, especially on his chest, but the bleeding wasn't intense.

"This isn't a deep wound," the darkness dragon replied before chuckling. He yelled with a smile on his face, "I am only starting! I'll get serious now. It is time to give you pain and more pain. You're suffering will be my delight!"

He charged at the red dragon with everything he got. Drum was about to dodge it when he felt the world slowly down a little. Deathgaze was still far away, but he suddenly painfully grunted when his face was lacerated, _How?_ He asked when he saw the darkness dragon still far away. He blinked and Deathgaze was just over him, "W-what?" he managed to say just before his snout was violently whipped by the tail of his enemy.

Drum managed to recover before crashing on the roof of a building next to the one Gao, Davide and Jackknife were on. He used his drill to quickly return in the air and flew back towards Deathgaze. The red dragon felt once again that everything slowed down from his eyes, but suddenly felt the pain when someone hit his face before his chest was slashed.

"Yes. More pain. Show me more pain!" Deathgaze said in delight.

Gao and Jackknife watched the battle and were confused by what was going on. They wondered why Drum didn't react when Deathgaze came to him and seemed to react slower than usual.

Jackknife grew suspicious as he turned towards Davide and wondered if he was cheating. He frowned when he realised that he shouldn't question if, but how. He looked at the boy and couldn't say anything. Davide had his hands in his pockets and couldn't see anything inside the pockets. He could only guess it was there, _I have no proof of how. I cannot just say that he did it with what he had in his pockets, he could hide them elsewhere._

The green dragon gazed in the sky and saw Drum falling on the ground, just in front of them. He was painfully panting with his many wounds on his body. Drum tried to stand up, but it felt like he needed to use a lot of his strength.

Jackknife wondered if he could help as he was lightly panicking, _Gao is going to join them if I don't try something. They put their buddy partnership in danger for me, but how? He looked at the dragon and- Hum?_ Jackknife asked in his mind when he saw a serpentine dragon behind Davide.

The dragon was Tenbu who took something from the pocket of Davide and said, "What does a boy like you is doing here?"

"Hey!" Davide yelled when he tried to get the thing back.

"A spellcard that affected the senses of a buddy monster or a human hum?" Tenbu asked.

Davide gasped as he lost his cool and grunted, "Curse you old dragon!"

Gao crossed his arms and said, "We won."

Davide turned back at Gao and said, "This isn't-"

"You cheater! So you lose the fight!" Jackknife grunted loudly.

Drum was slowly standing up while Deathgaze charged at the red dragon, "The fun only begins!"

Jackknife took his real form and intercepted the darkness dragon, stabbing on his shoulder and pushing him far away.

Deathgaze stood up and flew in the air and was about to charge again when Gao picked his deckcase and said, "It's three dragons against you Deathgaze. You have lost already."

The darkness dragon frowned and flew besides Davide.

Drum won the match Davide! Tell us where is Tasuku!" Jackknife ordered as he took a step towards the boy.

Davide frowned as he grasped his hands, _Dammit! I would have won if that stupid old dragon didn't bust me out. Where did he come from anyway? Guess I'll do the usual,_ "Fine. I'll tell one thing. Jackknife, Tasuku left you for another buddy and joined us. He will never come back to you. After all, you were just a hindrance for him," He grabbed his deck case and grabbed a spellcard in it, "I got to go now!"

There was suddenly a fog of darkness obscuring their vision.

"That lying bastard! Where is he?" Jackknife furiously yelled as he looked around for Davide and Deathgaze. When the fog dissipated, they were gone.

"Dammit! That guy was surely lying!" Drum yelled while his wounds closed thanks to the healing spellcard of Gao.

"He isn't the type of boy who will be honest," Tenbu said as he flew near them.

"I know. Are you okay Jackknife?" Drum asked.

They checked on Jackknife who said nothing. The green dragon looked at the ground and whispered, "It can't be true."

"Of course, it's not true. You know Tasuku," Gao said.

Jackknife nodded quietly, but he wondered if it was the true or not. He hated himself for having doubts about Tasuku, but their arguments before Tasuku was gone and what Davide said made him grew suspicious of what was really going on now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 121.

Next chapter: Friends Goes And Comes.


	122. Chapter 122: Friends Goes And Comes

Jackknife was in deep thought as he looked by the window while the Mikado's family and the other dragons watches the news. He didn't really care about the election right now. His thought was occupying his mind and nothing could really distract him from it.

Jackknife wondered if Davide was really lying about Tasuku joining Azi Dahaka or not. He remembered many things that could make it true, _We had a few arguments since the Buddy Police Force had Seiichi as the supervisor and it got worse when Commander I was fired from his post for giving us the authorisation to act. Tasuku was also putting a lot on himself and… I guess it hurt him much more than I first thought. Maybe it's… Maybe he did join them. Demios was also interested in him and maybe he was tempted by the darkness dragon. Gao also told me that Demios got a buddy with him. It's all telling me that it might be possible that he might be the Purgatory Knight._

He mentally admitted that Tasuku might have been more vulnerable when he disappeared and maybe opened to suggestion. Even so, he casted aside those doubts, _it cannot be true. I'm sure he was kidnapped. We are a family and he would never do something like that. Not after all we went through together, the joy and pain from the moment we meet, from the moment I was free from the Dragon World on Earth and from the moment we became a family. I cannot doubt it._

The doubt didn't subside. In the end, the green dragon whispered, "There is only one way to be sure. Finding the Purgatory Knight with Demios. I have to be sure," _if Demios is interested, maybe he didn't or make sure no one hurt him and if Tasuku is his body, he will give a hint, if the Purgatory Knight isn't answering me._

With that decision made, he knew he only had to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Chapter 122: Friends Goes And Comes**

Kuguru was walking towards her school with her two buddies arguing against each other's, as the usual. She sighed and thought, _is it going to change one day or are they going to argue forever?_ She didn't want to know the answer of her question, fearing that the answer might be the second option. Despite asking them so many times, they would always eventually argue about who was her true buddy when they were both her buddy. She was about to ask them to stop when he phone rang and she checked on it, "Who is-" she ordered her buddy, "Enough please. It's an important call," she answered, "Mushi Mushi."

She nodded as she listened to what the other one was saying.

"Who do you think she's talking with kitty?" Ironchain asked.

"I am not Kitty! I'm Cat Sith blue lizard," Cat Sith replied.

"I'm a blue dragon!"

"Enough!" Kuguru ordered.

The two nodded and looked at each other's. Cat Sith eventually replied and whispered, "I don't know, but it's surely one of her friends."

"You are arriving soon," she smiled, "I'm sure everyone will be happy when they'll see you back."

Cat Sith said, "It's someone who left town," he thought back and wondered who it was while the blue dragon was confused about who it was.

"Don't worry. I made sure that everything was ready for you. We'll meet at Gao's house after school. So… Did Baku told you what happened recently?" She asked and listened to his answer, "There isn't anything else yet. Well, see you after school," Kuguru replied as he hanged out her phone.

"Who was it?" Ironchain curiously asked.

Kuguru gazed at them with a smile and replied, "You'll see it after school."

Ironchain and Cat Sith looked at each other's, wondering who they were going to see this afternoon.

* * *

Jackknife flew in the sky. He told the grandmother of the Mikado's family that he was going to fly for a while and not to worry if he took a while to come back. As he flew in the sky, he took his real form and carefully observed his surrounding, _where are they?_ The green dragon asked himself as he carefully looked around. He was searching for someone. The eyes of the green dragon were searching for a clear shape of gray that came from the scales of another dragon he knew, "If the Purgatory Knight is around, then his buddy will also be near him."

He continued searching for a while when he heard the siren of a police car. As he searched for it, he saw a flash of gray and knew immediately that he found them. He flew after the gray dragon from a safe distance, knowing that he was ready to fight anything in his way as he was chasing the police car. He saw on the back of the dragon, who he knew now to be Demios, someone in an armor, but couldn't tell who it was by the appearance and the lack of hair couldn't give him any hint on his identity. He was so fixated on them that he saw the human using a spell card, but never saw the effect.

He watched from the distance walking towards the cars, who had been damaged. Demios gazed at the human in armor as if he was telling him to remain at a safe distance. He then opened the door and took out the criminals and arrest them.

When Jackknife saw that they were about to leave, he decided that it was time to confront them, he landed near them and said, "Please wait!"

Demios turned towards Jackknife and lightly frowned while the human in armor didn't turn at him, "What do you want? We are busy you know."

The two dragons glared at each other's. Jackknife didn't immediately reply, _This reaction. There is something he is not liking right now. Maybe- No. I must be sure first._

The darkness dragon grunted, "Guess you only want to make us lose our time. You should focus on recovering for now."

"I have something I want to talk with your buddy Demios," Jackknife said.

Demios hid the best he could that he didn't like where this was going, _Did Troubadour say anything to this dragon because he believes I hurt him or is there something else?_ "If my buddy is alright with it," he replied. He turned towards his buddy who nodded positively, _Dammit._ "He's fine with it. Ask your questions."

The green dragon looked at the Purgatory Knight. He noticed that the knight seemed to be avoiding looking directly towards him, _What should I say? I cannot ask him directly right now. Maybe I'll recognise his voice if the armor doesn't change it,_ "There is something I want to ask you. I heard something from someone named Davide-" he stopped when he saw Demios frowning, knowing that it was something the darkness dragon was surely not wanting to hear from his mouth, "The one who tried to kill me," he noticed that the Purgatory Knight was shaking in his armor, obviously trying to contain his anger or another emotion.

"He is the one who hurt you?" the knight asked the dragon.

Jackknife heard the voice, but it was too different to say that it was definitely Tasuku. Despite that, the way he was talking was similar and he could make an approach easily. It was easy because they spent long time together and the way they talk eventually became recognisable, "Yes. When I tried to save my buddy, he and his buddy almost killed me, but I was saved thanks to the Mikado's family, but let's get back to what Davide told me. He said something that I refuse to believe, but I need to be sure of it. So I'll be direct-" _Guess I changed idea now._ "He told me that Tasuku joined Azi Dahaka, who planned to conquer the Earth. I refuse to believe Tasuku will do that, but there is doubt," he looked at the Purgatory Knight and asked, "I want to know… Are you Tasuku?"

The Purgatory Knight looked at the green dragon and took out his helmet. Jackknife gasped when he saw it was indeed Tasuku and lightly lowered his gaze before looking back at Tasuku. He was about to say something when the boy put his helmet on an said, "I will not come back Jack," he climbed on the back of Demios and the darkness dragon flew away.

"Tasuku! Wait!" Jackknife yelled as he raised his claw. He wanted to follow him, but didn't feel the strength to fly. He realised that he was affected by a spell card. The only thing he could do was watch them fly away, "Tasuku," he sadly said. When he saw that his buddy was the Purgatory Knight and also, helping Azi Dahaka threatening the Earth, "This is not who you really are. How can I help you?" he wondered if it was hopeless to save him, when he remembered what he just told him before leaving, "You said Jack," he knew it wasn't hopeless and even if he was wrong, he didn't care. He could only believe and he will not lose his belief. No matter what.

* * *

Gao, Baku, Kuguru, Drum, Tenbu, Cat Sith, Ironchain and Axia were going towards the home of the Mikado's family. Drum was making sure he was from a safe distance from Axia who tried a few times to hug him by surprised and got him once.

"Your buddies sure are excited to come to my house," Gao commented as he noticed her buddies walking a little faster.

"I sure wonder why," Kuguru said with a small smile.

Now everyone was wondering what she had in mind. The only exception was Tenbu who was chuckling, as if he knew what it was. They reached the house and they saw someone waiting for them to arrive. They immediately recognised Noboru with his buddy and the dragon in his dog form.

"Noboru!" they yelled as they quickly approached him.

Noboru smiled as he said, "Hey everyone. Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Gao asked, glad that his friend was back.

Noboru replied, "I learned what was going on with Kiri and Tasuku. I also know how's it going on with the elections, the Buddy Police Force, Tsukikage and Azi Dahaka. There is so much going on and I knew that you are going to need my help. I am after all the best Buddy Fighter right?" the boy asked with a grin, remembering them of his victory during the tournament.

"Don't get too cocky," Don Quixote warned his buddy.

The boy chuckled and grunted a few seconds before he said, "With everything going on. I knew I couldn't just stay home and leave all the problems to you. So I came."

That really helped the moral. They talked and caught up for a while. After talking for a while, Baku asked one simple question, "Where are you going to live? Your parents aren't here."

"Kuguru invited me to her home and my parents are fine by it. It's not like anyone can really stop the situation except us, but I promise them to be really careful and call them once everyday," he replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"We are counting on you three," Gao said.

Noboru said, "I am a tiger. I will not let you down."

It was then that Jackknife came back, he looked exhausted.

"Hi Jackknife. Where were you?" Drum asked, knowing he wasn't home if he came back from the sky.

"I was just taking some fresh air and… I learn some bad news," the green dragon admitted. He didn't let them ask anything as he said, "Tasuku is the Purgatory Knight… And working for Azi Dahaka."

No one said anything as they understood what was going on. They were sure that Tasuku was kidnapped, but not joining the other side.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: The Pieces Are Assembling.


	123. Chapter 123: The Pieces Are Assembling

**Chapter 123: The Pieces Are Assembling**

Gao and his friends were inside. After eating something, getting over the news about Tasuku and catching up with Noboru, they were ready to talk about what they should do next.

"I don't know what you are all planning, but I am ready to help you at anything," Noboru said as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't have any idea of what they should do, except that the Buddy Police Force was in capable hands.

"From what we know, we have to find where Azi Dahaka is residing and what is his plan to conquer the earth. That's what we really don't know right now," Drum said.

"I called Kazane earlier and she said that she found nothing so far. She crossed path with the Pu- Tasuku and she was surprised when she heard it was him all along," Baku resumed before sighing. He said nothing about why he was sighing while his buddy checked on him. He wondered what was wrong with Baku, but made no comment.

Jackknife closed his eyes and said, "I still find it hard to believe that he joined them. Tasuku wouldn't do that," he looked at them and continued, "But I think our conflict about the Buddy Police Force state was one of the source of it. Demios must have used it to his advantage."

"It is his choice Jackknife," Ironchain intervened. He noticed everyone glaring at him, "It is the true, but I'm not saying it is the right choice!" he yelled his explanation.

Halberd added in the defense of his friend, "I believe Ironchain is right. I don't think Tasuku has been forced like Kiri, so he chose to join them."

Tenbu lightly smiled, "What are you suggesting?"

"We know that Kiri is affected by the Disaster Core and is obeying Azi Dahaka because of it," Halberd started.

"The core gadget. We have to destroy it," Kuguru said.

"That's the easy part. Since Kiri didn't chose and is currently The Reaper, destroying the Disaster Core will save him," Halberd said.

"But it will be different with Tasuku," Baku said.

Jackknife looked at them and replied, "There is hope that I can convince Tasuku that he is making the wrong choice. I know I can. When we met, he called me Jack. Before he left and joined them, he was calling me Jackknife. There is hope," he put his claws on his chest, _we are still a family._ He thought.

"How are we going to do this?" Gao asked.

They had no idea how and none of them replied. Tenbu knew what they should do, but because of the pact with Azi Dahaka, he couldn't share any vital information's with them. Despite that, he looked at them and saw in their eyes, the conviction, stronger in some than other's, that they could save Tasuku, Kiri and make sure that Hinako win the elections. Tenbu believed in them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zanya and his brother were in front of the Buddy Police Station once again.

"Big brother. They won't let us meet Tsukikage even if we try asking them again. How are we going to see him?" Akatsuki asked.

Zanya lightly smiled as he replied, "We are going to use what Tsukikage thought us."

One minute later, they were in front of Stella who was tapping her arms with a disappointing look at them, "What were you doing trying to sneak in the elevator?"

Zanya and Akatsuki didn't immediately replied, they were still disappointed they were caught up so fast by someone despite what Tsukikage thought them.

"Answer me. You are lucky I was the one who caught you and not Seiichi," she ordered.

They both hesitated to reply and looked at each other's. After a while, Zanya said, "We want to speak with Tsukikage. We haven't seen him for a while and we have to know what's going on."

"Please. He has done nothing wrong. He never wanted to kill anyone. We know it," Akatsuki said.

Stella lightly frowned when she heard that and eventually lightly smiled, "Do not worry about Tsukikage. I made sure that no one did anything wrong to him," she winked at them and whispered, "I know what's going on, but I cannot tell you or anyone anything. Don't worry, I know he is innocent and I'll make sure he's out of here."

When they heard that, they both lightly smiled.

"Can you tell him that we are okay and waiting for him when you can?" Akatsuki asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"And tell him that I'm sorry for doubting him and we are waiting for him at… our home," Zanya whispered.

"Don't worry. He'll know for sure," Stella answered with a smile.

The two brothers left the Buddy Police Station, satisfied by what she told them. When she said that she knew what was going on, they knew something was about to happen. Zanya looked at the place and said, "Soon. We'll have Tsukikage with us and ready to stop Azi Dahaka and Tenchi."

"Yes big brother," Akatsuki replied.

Stella sighed, glad the two kids were out of there safe and sound. Her lips lowered a little, knowing she didn't tell them what Tsukikage told her. She stood up and walked in the corridor of the Buddy Police Station, looking for Commander I who was surely spying around and searching for information's to arrest Seiichi and Sueroku. She searched on two floors and didn't find Commander I. She wondered where he was and continued looking around.

"He's harder to be found today," she whispered, _Has he been spotted?_

She looked around, a little worried, when she thought he might be snooping somewhere riskier and was more discreet. She made no comment and continued her search.

Eventually, she noticed him on the second floor and sighed, _He's just cleaning the floor like a real concierge._

She checked around and saw a few Buddy Police Officers and knew she couldn't talk to him right now. She walked near him and just a gaze was enough for her to let him know that something happened and she will give the detail later. She continued her way, not noticing that Takihara and his buddy saw what she did to the janitor.

Takihara wondered what was going on and when he saw the face of the janitor, he finally recognised Commander I. He knew that something was really going on now, but felt a little reassured. He decided to talk with Stella later about it, wanting to be a part of whatever they were planning right now.

* * *

With everything said with Noboru, everyone was returning to their home. Baku and his buddy went their own way. Axia checked around and when he noticed there wasn't anyone who could accidentally eavesdrop them, he asked, "Is there something wrong Baku?"

The boy looked at the small blue dragon and replied, "Not really," before sighing.

"There is something troubling you Baku. It is better to tell than letting get over you head," Axia explained before taking a few steps forwards and turning back at Baku.

The boy stopped and didn't say anything. He thought about what his cousin talked about. He still didn't give an answer to him and wasn't sure what he should do. He knew one thing for sure, he wouldn't let his friends down and behind, even if it was for something his cousin asked him to help with. He looked at his buddy and said, "There is something my cousin asked me, but I'm not sure what I should do about it. He wants me to do something and… I'm not sure how I should reply."

"What did he ask?" Axia curiously asked. When he saw his buddy gazing away, he knew it wasn't something pleasant, "You can tell me. I promise I won't judge you."

Baku didn't immediately replied. He thought about it for a while and admitted, "My cousin wants me to… join the Disaster force."

Axia iris expanded, but made no judgment comment and waited for the boy to continue his explanation.

Baku looked at his buddy and elaborated, "Of course. I didn't reply right now and I'll never help Azi Dahaka invade our world, but there is something I can do if I accept."

The blue dragon knew where he was going, "It's too risky to do this. They could kill you if they find out."

"I know, but if I accept, I will know where they are and we can stop them, save Tasuku and Kiri from them," Baku resumed.

"The moment we come, they will know it's you since you just join them… If they let you know where they are. They could use a trick to bring you there without ever knowing where it is Baku. It's a bad idea," the blue dragon protested.

Baku sighed, but, "You're right. I don't think any of my friends will agree to this and… If I join them, even for this, I will hurt all of them. Plus, it's as you said, it surely won't work. We still have time to find them and stop Tenchi… I hope."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they are going to make a mistake eventually," Axia said with a smile.

"Just like when we found out about the Disaster Core," the boy replied. He made up his mind and knew that he will remain by Gao's side.

* * *

Kazane and Phoenix were walking towards the mall, with her buddy being a little frustrated.

"That boy Davide managed to escape us without being able to notice it," he said.

Kazane looked at her buddy and cheerfully replied, "Even so, I think we know a little more about where Azi Dahaka might be located."

"With Shido and Sophia, they were always going towards the north part of the city," her buddy remembered as he gazed at her, "We just know more about where they are."

"True, but we know a little about Kyoya background. I searched for a while on the news and internet and his company is a rich one. I'm sure he's not living in a small house. There is a lot of small one where we are looking for," she explained as she checked on her cellphone for more intel.

"We are all getting frustrating for getting nothing at all. Especially with the news about the elections," Phoenix grumbled when he thought about the result.

Kazane said, "We are not going to let Tenchi win the elections. What he's doing isn't the right thing. I don't want to be separated from you. You are my buddy and one of my best friends."

"One of?" Phoenix chuckled while looking a little insulted.

"I have a few more before you, but you are the only one to be my buddy Phoenix," she replied.

The green bird closed his eyes with a small smile, "Yes. And you are also my only buddy Kazane," _that's why I will protect you. No matter what._

* * *

Takihara and his buddy Card Burn were looking for the new janitor, also known as Commander I. The man checked around for him, but it took a while to find him. He eventually saw the janitor cleaning the main entrance, hiding his face so he wouldn't be recognised. Takihara admitted that it was a good disguise, it wasn't easy to recognize him at first glance and it needed to give enough attention for guessing who he really was. Also, he didn't really leave an impression, making him even less noticeable.

Takihara and his buddy looked at each other's before watching their surrounding. There were a few workers and other strangers who were walking around.

They knew they couldn't speak freely with Commander I. Instead, Takihara had no idea how to speak with him alone.

He walked near Commander I and wondered how he should bring it up. He wasn't sure how to do it when his buddy whispered, "Keep going. I sent him a message."

He wondered what he meant and gazed at Commander I, who was checking on his cellphone. Takihara turned toward his buddy, who was holding his cellphone. He lightly smiled and replied, "Good. Where did you ask him to meet us?"

"In the park after work. It is better outside of here right?" Card Burn asked.

Takihara nodded and they continued their duties.

Commander I checked his message and was a little nervous, "Why do they want to meet me?" _Are they working with Seiichi?_ He checked who sent the message and thought, _I don't think so. It is Takihara._

He was still nervous that the man found out who he was, just like Stella and probably Card Burn. He decided to meet the man, and hope that nothing bad will happen.

* * *

Takihara and his buddy waited for Commander I to come. The man was nervous about what he was about to tell him, but knew he had too.

Commander I came to him and stood by his side. None of them said anything.

Card Burn looked at them and sighed, "We shouldn't waste any seconds you know."

"Right. Commander I. I called you here because there is something important I want to talk about with you."

"What is it?" Commander I asked, hiding any nervousness and apprehension.

"We know you are disguising yourself in the Buddy Police Force Station. I guess you want to put a stop to Seiichi. Am I right?" Takihara asked.

Commander I knew that the man was sure of his words and his answers wouldn't change anything. He had no other reason to be there and find a way to stop Seiichi anyway, "Yes. What are you going to do about it?" he asked, wondering what the man want.

Takihara looked at his superior, before all went wrong, and said, "Whatever you are doing Commander I. I want to be a part of it. I know you are going to do this for the best of everyone and find a way to stop Tenchi so Hinako wins the election. I want to help you to accomplish this. Card Burn is my buddy and I refuse to lose my partner like that… And also the kids who were in the Buddy Police Force and everyone else with a buddy," he looked at Commander I with conviction.

"You shouldn't put yourself in trouble. You can only-"

"Card Burn and I will help you. There is nothing to gain if I don't do anything and everything to lose if I stay out of trouble. Not just for me, but everyone else. I am a member of the Buddy Police Force to protect the civilians and make sure that everyone obtain justice," he insisted as he took a step forward, "I know what is going on and how bad it can turn out to be. That's why I know this is the only option for me."

Commander I looked at Card Burn who replied, "I agree with Takihara Commander I. The risk are more worth it than avoiding it. I will also do everything for the best outcome, even if there is a price to pay for it, for succeeding or failing."

The commander looked at them both, he wanted to argue, but after a few minutes to trying to convince them of changing idea, knew it was pointless. He closed his eyes and sighed, "You are just like Stella. You are not going to listen to my warnings," he lightly smiled, "But I know I can trust you three. Fine. For now, don't do anything until we are ready to put a stop to this."

"We won't," they replied.

Commander I was proud that in the Buddy Police Force, there were adults like them with a strong sense of justice and desires, just like Tasuku.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Funeral


	124. Chapter 124: Funerals

Drum was the first to woke up. He gasped when he checked the clock and was about to woke Gao, when he realised it was a Sunday, meaning that they didn't have school. The red dragon looked at his buddy and lightly smiled, he let the boy sleep as he walked out of the chamber and climbed down the stairs, quietly when he noticed that Tenbu was still sleeping in mid air. The dragon wondered how the old dragon could even do that, but made no comment. He checked in the dojo and saw Jackknife, still asleep, _that's good. He had some trouble sleeping since he knew what happened to Tasuku._

He walked towards the kitchen when the bell rang multiple time. The red dragon heard everyone waking up.

"How can wake us up this early?" Tenbu grunted as he woke up and flew towards Drum.

Drum raised his shoulders while Jackknife grumbled, "Open the door and shut him up."

Drum took his real form, since he couldn't easily open the door in his SD form. When he opened the door, he saw someone he never knew before.

"Finally you answer Drum," he said.

Drum wasn't sure how to reply. He heard the Mikado's family climbing down the stairs and hoped that Suzumi wasn't too angry at him for something he didn't voluntary do, "Hum… Who are you?"

"Hum? You don't know me. I am the messenger of the ruler of Dragon World. I am Saint Holy Sword Dragon remember?" He looked more like a mini-panda with his black and white fur, green eyes and a white dragon tail. He wore a yellow jacket, red tie, a pink shirt, red shorts and a small sword.

 _Not at all,_ Drum thought as he replied, "Of course. Why did you come here? Everyone was sleeping and-"

"I have an important message to you Drum and I'm sorry," the mini-panda bowed to them before turning towards Drum, "The funeral of your mother is ready. You and Gao as been asked to come since you were the one who gave her justice."

"It's today," Drum whispered.

Suzumi crossed her arms and asked, "You mean that you are going to take my son to your world?"

"Of course," Holy replied.

Suzumi crossed her arms and wasn't convinced at all. Gao and Drum knew they needed to be convincing for this.

* * *

 **Chapter 124: Funerals**

Drum was back in his SD form and a little exhausted after he used every argument he had to convince Suzumi to let his buddy come with him at the funeral of his mother. He wasn't even sure how he indeed managed to change her mind after everything he told her. He sighed with a small smile, knowing he managed to accomplish something surely great, since it was convincing her to change idea.

"Do not worry about Gao. Dragon World is not as dangerous as you believe and I'll be there to make sure nothing happens to him," the red dragon concluded.

Suzumi nodded, "You have to make sure that nothing bad happens to him, or you can be sure that I'll know about it," she crossed her arms as she said those words.

Drum knew that he would be in trouble if anything happened to Gao, _she could destroy me if she is really angry. Good thing I'm not going to let anyone hurt him._ He calmed himself after thinking that, "I know Suzumi."

"This is going to be the first time our son is going to another world," Gao's father whispered.

"I was also a little nervous when I came on Earth. I never changed world before and Earth was a completely new one, but I was focused on my task and didn't really feel it," _it sure was a long time ago… Not that long, but it feels like a long time ago._

"We have to go now or your father is going to get impatient Drum," Holy said nervously when he realised they were really starting to get late for the funeral.

"We should go now," Drum said, not waiting to face his father wrath with everything currently happening on Earth.

"We won't come back too late mom," Gao said.

"You better be," she replied.

"Bye big bro," Hanako said.

"Enjoyed our world," Halberd said with a small smile.

* * *

Gao and his buddy reached Dragon world. When they landed on the ground, Gao was observing around him what the world looked like. The boy saw that their location was near a forest and not a small forest. It was a very large forest that felt like a dream or in some movies he saw during his life. He smiled at how amazing it was when Drum said, "I know my world is impressive, but we cannot afford to be too late."

The red dragon was back in his real form with his drill in his hand. He was nervously checking on his drill and sign in relief, _the drill is in good shape. I would have check it up if I knew it was today. I hope father won't give me a morale speech. This is not the time for it anyway._

"Let's go," Gao said while observing everything around him.

They walked on the road leading them in a town. Gao looked around him and it felt very alienating for the boy. The last time he saw something like that was when he went to camp with his father, one year before Drum entered in his life. As for the town, he found it that it looked like the ancient Grecque architectures.

Gao noticed that there were more and more dragons surrounding them as they walked in the same direction. Most of them were bipedal like Drum with many who were bigger than Drum. That made the boy realised how much impressive Drum's father must be to defeat many dragons who were taller and maybe even more powerful than himself.

"We are almost here," Holy said.

They heard a dragon complaining, "Those bastards are giving me more work. Who do they think they are?"

They saw a dragon holding a mop glaring at one dragon walking away from him. It was a tall dragon with gray and dark skin with two black horns, long red hair, amber eyes and a scar on his snout. He only wore a short as he continued grumbling a few things.

"I don't want to hear any of your complain Batzz. Return to your duty," the other dragon told him, not even looking behind him.

The dragon named Batzz furiously grunted, but cleaned the floor as he grumbled, "You'll pay for this one day."

Drum used his tail to push his buddy forward, "Don't go close to him Gao. He is a dragon who has a lot of ambitions, but he is currently harmless to dragons," he nervously grumbled, "I think he still is after a year," he checked back, "He sure grew bigger in that year."

"He is also getting really stronger Drum. He might become one of your rival and try to be the ruler of Dragon World," Holy warned the red dragon.

Drum lightly grinned, "I'll make sure I won't lose to him," he checked at the gray dragon who was still grumbling a few insults at the dragon who ordered him to return to his duty. He internally gulped as he wondered how much taller Batzz might become over the years.

"We are here," Holy said.

They looked forward and saw that there was a large temple with the door opened. The XIII was in front of the door, eyes closed and waiting, surely for Drum to be there. There was a small altar in front of him with the skull of his mother, cleaned up and with all the dignity it deserved. Drum could clearly see that with his superior eyes sight while Gao just saw the skull there. In front of the ruler of Dragon World, many other important dragons were there and waited for him to begin the ceremony.

"When his Drum going to appear," a dragon grumbled impatiently.

Drum gazed at the dragon and lightly coughed.

The dragon grunted, "Finally."

Drum glared at him and continued forward with Gao by his side. When they passed the crowd, Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII opened his eyes and grunted, "You are late."

Drum gulped when his father gave him a disappointed gaze. He wanted to defend himself about the reason he was late, but said nothing.

"Let's go Gao," Drum said.

"Yeah. He looks a little angry at you," Gao whispered.

"We were late," Drum whispered back.

"Yeah."

* * *

After a few minutes of silence with Drum and Gao standing up beside The XIII. The XIII eventually raised his hand. He obtained the silence and looked around and checked if everyone were giving enough attention towards him.

"Dragons! We are here today, so we can finally allowed my mate to rest in peace. The one who ended her life is still in jail and is about to receive his judgement for his crime, but now is not the time to talk about this," he looked at the skull of his mate and turned back to the dragon crowd, "My mate was known as one of the most powerful dragons of Dragon World. Many of your parents or ancestors had fought against her and lost. With her power over the flame, she was known as the Empress Of The Fire. She died in her SD form, but when she was in her real form, she was as tall as the mountains, just like any of the Original Dragons."

Drum gasped when he heard than and thought, _my mother was an Original Dragon? Just like Tenbu. I can't believe it. How did dad defeat her?_ His thought was cut shot when his father continued talking.

"I am going to remember her as the mate that was by my side for many years. I was the lucky dragon who managed to defeat her in a long and exhausting battle, but that was when I fall in love with her," he closed his eyes and continued, "You will all remembered her as the one who once fought against some of the strongest Darkness Dragon from Darkness Dragon World."

Drum was silently listening to the rest of his father speech about his late mother and everything she did for Dragon World during her living time. He remembered that when he was born, she was focusing on him instead of the needs of Dragon World, since his father could handle everything by himself, until she was murdered when attacked on the back.

Eventually, the speech from his father came to an end. The dragons said no words as Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII gently took the skull of the Empress Of Fire. He turned toward Drum and Gao and said, "Come with me."

Drum and Gao followed him as they entered in the temple for the final ceremony.

Gao wondered how the ceremony would be as he gazed at his buddy, who was in deep thought. The boy remained silent, knowing it was a sacred moment and shouldn't be interrupted by any questions. He would wait later to ask them.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Ceremony.


	125. Chapter 125: Ceremony

Jackknife was sitting on the roof of the Mikado's house and looked at the blue sky. He had many thoughts, but most of them were about Tasuku. He was wondering if the boy was alright and unhurt. It was still greatly affecting him that the boy joined the Disaster group and sided with Azi Dahaka. The greatest wound was surely the fact that the boy had Demios as his new buddy. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing here Jackknife?" someone asked.

Jackknife looked at the one asking the question and saw Tenbu flying by his side, "I am simply thinking about Tasuku. He is still out there and I cannot reach him or even help him… If he even needs my help."

The old dragon lightly chuckled.

"It's not funny! We've been together for many years and now it feels as if it is over. I know our bond is still here. He called me Jack again, but I just don't know what I can do right now."

Tenbu lightly his the other green dragon snout and replied, "You just need to be patient Jackknife. You believe in Tasuku right?"

"Yes, but I am doubting myself," Jackknife admitted.

Tenbu looked at the other dragon with all the seriousness he had, "Jackknife. Do you believe you can convince Tasuku to return to you and leave Demios behind?" he got no answer. Tenbu wasn't getting more explicit, but said, "Remember that it is Tasuku. You passed so many years together and you both know each other's very well."

"Since we were together, we were very close. I feel like I was the father of this boy after he lost his own parents. I never heard of any of his relatives since then. I was the one who raised him as much as a dragon could with a human. I want Tasuku back by my side, but I just don't know how I can do it right now."

"Then you have to be patient Jackknife. The time will come for you to fully reawaken the bond you have with Tasuku," Tenbu said.

Jackknife looked once again in the sky, _I know our bond is still here. Maybe, I just need to find a way to show him that he took the wrong path… If he doubts it. Tasuku, we will be a family once again. I know I believe it and must believe it,_ "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Tasuku must know how you feel for him and you have to be ready to fight for him," Tenbu declared.

"I will be," Jackknife answered. He repeated it, "I will be."

* * *

 **Chapter 125: Ceremony**

Drum and Gao followed Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII deeper in the temple. Gao wondered what was around him. He wondered if he was seeing tombstones or not. He wasn't sure if it was the case or not, but didn't dare to say anything since it was an important moment.

The XIII knew that the boy was curious about where he was and what was going on right now. He gazed at the boy and said, "If you are wondering what is around us, you can see where every rulers of Dragon World are. It isn't just our clan, but also the previous rulers, but it is divided. The deeper we are going inside the temple, the more we are moving towards where my ancestors were buried for the rest of eternity. As for the ceremony, you will see it yourself, but I can tell you that the ceremony wasn't give to her since her body wasn't complete and her killer still on the loose," he said nothing for a moment, but was furiously thinking about the one who murdered his mate.

"What's going to happen to him father?" Drum asked.

"Despair, The Reaper has been judge for his crimes already. He won't live for a long time since Azi Dahaka doesn't care about whatever would happen to him. Despair will be execute for his crime and his ashes sent away," The XIII replied.

Drum was satisfied for the sentence at the murdered of his father and nodded, "I can put this behind me now," he had a few questions to ask his father, but now that they reached their destination, he knew it would have to wait.

Drum grabbed Gao and they walked towards the side while The XIII moved towards the tombstone of his mother.

The tombstone had been recently opened as the XIII stood in front of it. He looked inside and saw the rest of his mate skeleton. He gently looked at the skull, wanting to put it with the remaining of the body right now, but he had to proceed to the ritual. He began the ritual and talked in a language Gao didn't know.

Drum gazed at the boy and back to his father. He chose to explain later that his father spoke in the ancient language of the dragons. It was the language his ancestors spoke long ago before it evolved with the contact with other worlds and evolved. Even he couldn't explain how he could speak the same language as the humans in the present and just went along with it. There were many things unknown in this world.

Gao simply watched the ruler of Dragon World continuing the ceremony, not understanding anything except the fact that it was important. Eventually, the XIII looked at his son and took a few steps of the left and let his son take his place.

Drum looked at the remaining of his mother and saw the skull of her, put where it rightfully belongs. He could still see the mark of the blade where she was beheaded, but the flesh and the blood from the past was gone.

He put his hands forwards and whispered, "Mom. I thank you for everything you offered me during the time you were among us. I will carry on from within me the flame of the ruler and made sure that our world will keep rising. I will honor your name and our ancestors and carry on your will."

He then proceeded to repeat the same words in the ancient language than his father used, forever remaining unknown to the boy. When he finished, he prayed with his hands in front of his face, with his father doing the same thing. No one asked Gao to do it, but to respect it, he also did it.

When they were finished, The XIII put his hand on Gao' shoulder and said, "Let's leave him alone for now."

Gao looked at his buddy and guessed he wanted to say a few personal things. Probably as he did with his older brother when he told him his life in the living world.

When Drum was sure that he was alone, he began whispering to his late mother, "Mom. I know you are wondering how I was doing for a while, but I left Dragon World during a mission and I didn't return, except for one time. If you are worried about me, there is no need to be. I am now living on Earth with a friend from this planet named Gao Mikado. He is someone strong and brave who I can rely on. Right now, we are planning to fight against Azi Dahaka, ruler of Darkness Dragon World and stop him from whatever plot he has on Earth. Don't worry, I will not fight him alone or without thinking. I have many other friends and other monsters coming from different world, ready to work together to protect the Earth. I will not fail this mom, not just because you want to rest assure or to prove that I an become the next ruler of Dragon World. I am doing this because it is what I believe is the right thing and because the Earth is the world of my friend Gao. That's why I'm doing this. Just like you taught me, to fight and protect those you care about, right?" he stood up and added, "Sorry if there isn't a lot to tell you mom, but just know that I am a capable dragon and I wished I knew you better when you were still with us," he turned around and walked away, he said in his mind, _Just like learning that you were an Original Dragon._

He gazed at the tomb of his mother one last time. He knew that her tomb will close soon enough when his father would come back and gave his final farewells. Once his father was done with that, he would ask him more about his mother.

* * *

Suzumi looked outside as she lightly sighed. She was a little worried about her son and wasn't sure if everything was alright or something happened. There is no one who can help her son except Drum and maybe his father. Her husband came and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about Gao. You know he is in capable hands," Takashi said.

Suzumi nodded, "I know, but he is in another world. He cannot call for help if he is in trouble."

"I'm sure that Drum will carefully watch Gao. We know Drum and the ruler of Dragon World is with him," Takashi replied, looking a little worried too, despite saying those words.

Halberd overheard them and joined them, "You don't have to worry about your son. Dragon World is a safe place now, even more than Earth sometimes," he added a little nervously since it was his home now.

"How is it safer?" Takashi asked curiously.

"With Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII as a strong and stable leader of Dragon World. He defeated everyone and has power over the entire world. Once you prove yourself as the leader, the other's followed his commands and won't be on his bad side or faced the consequence. It won't be the same when it will be Drum's turn thought. He will have to prove himself, but that's for later date," the red dragon explained, "Also, there is still no dragons who might pose a treat to my ruler right now."

"Than that calms me down a little," Suzumi said.

"Me too," Takashi added.

* * *

Drum walked out of the temple and gazed at his father, looking back at him. The crowd of dragons were still present and were giving their prayers to the Empress Of Fire as they did when they were inside the temple. With no words, they looked at each other's until his father whispered, "We will talk about your mother later. We have to finish the ceremony first."

Drum nodded.

The XIII said, "Dragons!"

They opened their eyes and respectfully watched their ruler.

"It is now time to let her had her eternal slumber. Now that he body is whole once again, she will now truly leave us," he said.

The door of the temple slowly closed. He then proceeded with the rest of the ceremony, and the dragon dispersed. Eventually, the dragons returned to their occupations with a few dragons cleaning everything before leaving too.

Drum gazed at his father and when it was time, he asked, "Who was really my mom?"

The XIII looked at his son and replied, "Later. Since Gao is here, you can show him around a little."

Drum nodded and replied, "Sure," he knew his father needed some time by himself and left with Gao.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: We Begin To Act.


	126. Chapter 126: We Begin To Act

Baku took out his cellphone and sighed. He knew what he had to do and after the help of his buddy Axia, he got the guts to call his cousin back to give his reply. He remembered what they talked together and what his buddy also told him. He called his cousin and when he answered he said, "It's Baku."

"-Baku. You took a while to call me back,-" his cousin commented.

"Yeah. There was a lot to think about. What you are asking me would have hurt my friend you know," he replied.

"-… Of course. They are your friends for a long time after all and leaving them like that wasn't something you could easily do,-" his cousin replied.

"I have made my choice Retsu," Baku declared.

"-And what is that choice?-"

He took a deep breath and called everything he had to say what had to be said, "I will not join the disaster force. I cannot leave my friends behind after everything that happened and especially with everything I know about your actions."

"-I understand Baku. The only thing I'm going to tell you is not to stand in our way or you might get hurt,-" Retsu warned him.

Baku frowned, "Obviously," he then hang up, "But we are going to do everything to stop you. That's a promise."

* * *

 **Chapter 126: We Begin To Act**

Kazane was checking on her cellphone if she got a few new messages while she waited near the entrance of Aibo Academy for Shido to come out. Her buddy wasn't by her side, but watching everything from the sky in his real form. She made sure that the Buddy Police Force wouldn't do anything or act too fast. If they were coming there, her plan to find where Azi Dahaka was residing would fail and Phoenix might be put in jail.

She took her time and waited outside of their view when they would come out. She knew that they still had time before the elections, but not about when Azi Dahaka plot would strike the Earth. She noticed Shido coming out alone and knew it was her chance today. She considered Sophia to be the main threat. She checked around the boy when she realised his buddy wasn't there. It wasn't long before he flew by the side of Shido and they went away. The boy walked away and she waited for the right time to follow him. She didn't want him to suspect that she was following him, so she waited to take an extra distance before starting to follow him, plus, her buddy was in the sky and surely following him now.

Meanwhile, Phoenix was watching the boy from the sky and often gazed at his buddy, checking if she was alright or was in any trouble. When he saws she was still hiding, he knew she was being extra cautious this time, _The last thing I want you to do is be reckless. We cannot rush it with him alone._

When they took a turn towards the north part of the city, Phoenix knew that he was probably going to the location where Azi Dahaka was residing rather than his home since he wasn't living in those districts of Tokyo.

Kazane walked inside a building when she saw Gallows turning at her directions. She didn't want to be in trouble.

It continued for a while through the city. Kazane kept following him from a safe distance while Phoenix remained high in the sky. Her buddy was starting to grow nervous as it dragged for a while.

* * *

Gao was waiting for Drum to come back. His father wanted to speak with Drum alone, so the boy waited for the red dragon to come back. He wondered if Drum was getting himself in trouble, but doubt about it. He remembered what he heard during the ceremony and guessed it had something to do with it, _Drum mother was an Original dragon. I guess he wants answers now. I wonder if Drum has any special power ready to awaken coming from her._ He asked himself what it could be, but without any answer, it was pretty much pointless to ask about it. Despite that, he got time by himself to ask those useless questions. It came to an end when he heard a dragon grunting. He turned around and saw the same gray dragon from earlier cleaning the floor. He remembered that his name was Batzz.

"Those damn bastards! Asking me to clean after they trashed it, immediately after we already cleaned it!" Batzz furiously yelled as electricity sparkled around him.

The dragon was about to continue his rant when another dragon working with him said, "Calm down Batzz. We have to finish cleaning right now or we'll be in trouble with Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII."

"I am not afraid of him!" Batzz yelled back, but did started to clean the ground. He continued grunting when he noticed Gao. He observed the boy and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Gao stopped looking at the gray dragon and replied, "Nothing."

The gray dragon frowned, knowing that he was obviously looking at him. He observed the boy a little more and grunted, "So you are what they called human from Earth?"

The other dragons with him also gazed at the boy curiously. They never saw a human before and often the other dragons talked about it. Gao grew a little nervous and noticed that Batzz wasn't changing his mood from angry to curious or anything else.

"Why is one of your kind here of all places in Dragon World?" Batzz wondered.

"Keep cleaning this place up!" a higher rank dragon yelled at them.

Batzz grunted and continued his work while grunted, "One day. You will be the one who clean the ground instead of me."

It was then that Drum came back alone. His tail was on the ground as he looked uncertain, as if he didn't know how he should feel.

The gray dragon gave one last check at the boy and saw him walking away with Drum, "That's his buddy," he whispered. He planned nothing against them, knowing what would happen with already two dragons sent to exile on Earth. He didn't want to be the next one when he wanted to rule Dragon World one day.

Gao asked, "Did something happen Drum?"

The red dragon gazed at him. He didn't give an answer, but his lips were moving. He hesitated to give a reply and scratched the back of his head. He closed his eyes and lightly grunted in frustration, "I'm not even sure myself. I asked something to dad and give me half an answer, plus, I don't want to tell you right now," he crossed his arms and stood there for a few seconds, "I just don't know how to… process all he told me. I'll tell you everything when I'm ready."

Gao nodded and replied, "Don't worry. I'm really curious about it, but I can way. I was actually afraid there was something bad with how you looked."

"There is nothing bad… I just learned so many things I never knew about my mom," the red dragon replied. He sighed once again. He gazed at his buddy and asked, "Do you want to see something before we return to Earth? I don't want Suzumi to get angry at me."

"True. She can beat you," Gao whispered.

"She was only lucky and it was long ago Gao!" he grunted at his buddy, before lightly chuckling.

The two observed Dragon World for a minute or two. Gao was wondered if it was best to return home sooner than later. He turned toward his buddy and replied, "I don't want mom to be angry and caused you trouble. We should return now."

The red dragon replied, "Thank you. I was afraid you wanted to see everything."

"Maybe another time," the boy replied.

"Sure hope so," he replied.

They returned to Earth afterwards.

* * *

Kyoya closed the television after checking the news and found nothing interesting. He grumbled at one thing that picked some interest. It was that Tenchi was still in the lead in the elections. He crossed his fingers together and whispered, "It's time to find a way to get rid of him. He is getting really dangerous."

Someone knocked at the door. The boy smiled and said, "You can enter."

Rouga entered in the room and said, "Me and my buddy are ready for the mission."

"That's good. Tenchi is still in the lead and doesn't show any sign of going down. Hinako is still dropping in the election pool and so is our candidate. We have to turn this around now."

Rouga nodded and waited for Kyoya to continue.

"With everything I suspect Tenchi did, you need to find some proof of his crimes so we can take him out," he told him.

Rouga emitted an objection, "But would the police do anything with the proof?"

"They better, or we will have to publicly release it," he replied to the boy.

Rouga nodded, "I believe we cannot afford to be spotted, right?"

"Do not worry about it. You are going there with Sophia. She knows better how to handle this part of the situation. You will have to guide her there," Kyoya explained.

"How can she keep up with me?" Rouga asked.

"That won't be a problem. You will have a spellcard to use so Sophia can enter in the room where the main computer must be in," Kyoya explained.

Rouga was about to go outside and began the mission when he asked, "How did you find out about this computer?"

"I own a company, I have many ways to find it out, but to discreetly obtain it, we must go directly to it and avoid using long distance to pass by the server," he answered.

"I'll go right now," Rouga replied before walking outside the room.

* * *

Kazane continued following Shido from a safe distance and stopped when the boy stopped. They were almost outside of the city and observed their surrounding. It was someplace isolated from the rest of the city. In front of it, there was a gate leading towards a large manor inside. Knowing about Kyoya's background, it might be the right place. She waited and wondered if Shido was simply stopping in front of it, or going inside.

The gate opened and the boy and his buddy went inside. They walked on the road leading to the mansion.

Kazane knew it was possibly the right place where Azi Dahaka was residing right now. She walked away and when they were far away, deep in the city, her buddy came back and flew by her side in his SD form.

"I think this is it," she said with a victorious smile.

"You are right lady Kazane. We found the location of the enemy," Phoenix replied.

Kazane took out her phone and sent a quick message, "Now that we know where they are, it's only a matter of time before we fight them," as she finished her sentence, she was getting a little nervous.

"We will have to fight them without hesitation this time Kazane," her buddy told her.

She remembered what Reaper told her and took a deep breath, "Yeah."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: The Disaster Acted First.


	127. Chapter 127: The Disaster Acted First

Rouga walked outside the manor and continued with his buddy by his side. He didn't express anything to Kyoya, but he wasn't sure if he could count on anyone else to accomplish his missions. He didn't know Sophia at all except that Kyoya said she was reliable.

He thought back about his fight against the Buddy Police Force and found that time passed fast since then. He didn't go to school for a while. He had to hide or he would have been arrested by them and the plan would have been over. It wasn't only that of course, if he was caught, especially with the current situation at the Buddy Police Force, caused more trouble.

He didn't do much for a while inside the manor. All he did was training and more training so he could become stronger and deal with situations that asked brute force. He was still bitter about the battle last month and the few surprises. He thought back once again and stopped when he crossed path with Reaper and Joker. His buddy and Joker gazed at each other's, both clearly not forgotten the fight.

"Let's go," Reaper said to his buddy.

Joker followed him, "Yes."

Rouga watched them silently, _Reaper's buddy isn't in the best mood. I heard he was the type to give jokes and puns, but he isn't doing anything of the sort right now._

"Are you a little worried about them?" Cerberus asked.

"Of course not. They are under the command of Kyoya just like us," the boy replied as they reached the doors leading outside, _it just doesn't completely feel right for Kiri to act that way._

Once they were outside, they saw Sophia waiting for them. She said nothing while Shido entered in the manor.

"You're ready?" Rouga asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Let's go," he replied.

They walked towards their destination. Cerberus stopped for a few seconds when he smelled two strangers near the entrance of the manor. He turned around and checked around. He didn't see anyone and noticed that it was getting slowly weaker. Whoever left the stench, they were gone.

"What is it?" Rouga asked.

"They were two strangers around the manor, but they are gone. One human and one buddy."

Sophia checked around.

"They are probably just strangers. If it was someone of the Buddy Police Force, you would have recognised them," the boy guessed, but didn't sound completely certain about it.

Sophia didn't say anything, but thought that they should be more careful from now one. They knew Gao and his friends were searching for them and wondered if it might be one of them getting closer.

Even so, they focused on their mission right now.

* * *

 **Chapter 127: The Disaster Acted First**

The trio reached their destinations. The looked at the tall building in front of them. It was a tall one having a rectangle form with a wall surrounding it so no intruder could infiltrate it. They were surveillance camera outside and probably inside it too.

"So this is where Tenchi is currently residing," Rouga whispered. The three remained safely away from the building as they watched it.

"That man owed all of this? It looks like there's 30 floors in there," Cerberus said.

Sophia carefully observed the entrance and whispered, "You will have to enter in there. When you reach his computer, you will have to use the spell card so I can enter inside and put the USB clip in the computer and collect information's."

"If he stored incriminating ones in there," Rouga added.

"There must be a few traces of anything he's trying to do," Sophia replied.

"There is always traces of anything, I can detect it," Cerberus whispered.

"Let's go," Rouga said as he put his mask.

They quietly dashed towards the entrance of the building while Sophia remained behind and waited for the right moment to teleport right in.

Rouga and Cerberus hid near the entrance and checked for the cameras. Rouga decided not to use his buddy skill right now or it might attract attention if they were careful enough and watching things that could pass in the air. Tenchi was aware of Buddy Skills that allowed the humans to fly with their buddy.

Cerberus pointed towards the side, away from the entrance and stood there. He climbed on the back of the boy and Rouga used his buddy skill to reach the top of the wall and checked inside. They landed behind a few bushes used to decorate the residence and observed. They saw five guards guarding the entrance and a few cameras watching everywhere.

Cerberus sniffed the air and knew there were three more guards they weren't seeing from where they were. Cerberus gave a sign to follow him and they walked at the back of the entrance without being stopped thanks to the plants hiding their presence and the darkness being by their side. They saw there were three guards watching the back and a few cameras too. Rouga checked where the camera and the guards were watching and frowned when he saw they were indeed checking in the air too.

Rouga thought of a way to infiltrate the building, but didn't find anything. He thought that it would have been much easier if they had a ninja from Katana World to do this instead of them.

They remained there for a minute. Rouga thought that it would have been much easier for them to infiltrate the building. He carefully observed once again the surrounding.

"I think I found a way Rouga," Cerberus quietly whispered, "Follow me."

The boy followed his buddy and went on the side of the building. Rouga looked at the side and noticed there were less cameras and the guards were less present on the side of the building. The windows that leaded inside had bars in front of them, but some of starting the third floor, they didn't. The boy noticed there were one or two windows on the third floor unwatched by the cameras. If they were fast enough, they could infiltrate the building without the guards noticing them.

They waited for the perfect moment to strike. When the none of the guards were watching and Cerberus instinct told him that they wouldn't check in the air for a moment long enough for them to infiltrate the residence of Tenchi, they quickly flew towards the window and opened it. Once they were inside, Rouga closed it behind him. They remained in the air and checked around, there were many cameras inside, but they weren't in the range of any of them.

At that moment, Rouga put his finger on his lips, silently ordering that they said nothing from now on. His buddy nodded as they proceeded to the computer room.

The evaded the attention of the guards with ease. Cerberus could easily detect them and they didn't need to see them. They also flew outside of the view of the cameras inside and proceeded until they reached the elevator. Once the door opened, they entered inside.

Rouga opened the ceiling of the elevator and flew there. They then climbed the floors until they reached the right one where the computer room was, floor 22.

When they stood in front of the door, Rouga checked if the elevator was coming towards them. It wasn't. Cerberus sniffed the air and nodded negatively. He smelt guards at the other side of the door and coming out right now was out of question.

They waited for the guards to leave. It took a while, but eventually, Cerberus turned toward his buddy and nodded. Rouga opened the door and they entered inside. The boy panted a little, it was harder to open it then he thought.

They checked where the cameras where and proceed to the location of the computer room. They remained outside of the range of the camera and avoided the guards that were patrolling inside the building.

Rouga had to admit that the surveillance was much more intense than he expected from any politician, but with the murders committed by Tsukikage, security was surely increased for the rest of the campaign. They reached the computer room and stopped when Cerberus detected someone inside. They hid at the room beside the one they had to enter and waited, wondering how long, whoever it was, remained in the computer room. After a few minutes, no one came out and both grew a little impatient. Rouga checked the ceiling and found an entrance to the ventilation system. They floated to the computer room that way and checked inside who was remaining there. They saw that it was no one else than Tenchi, on the phone.

"I expect you to remain hidden," the man said to someone at the other side of the phone. He nodded, "It would be problematic if they found you out now. As for your demands, it will have to wait after the elections. If I lose, you won't gain anything after all," he frowned and replied, "You won't get anything if I'm not elected remember. You should thing more of the long term than right now. You better understand what I meant," he hung up. He put his hands on his forehead, "He better calm down or I'll have to take him out of the picture."

He checked something in the computer and closed it afterwards. He walked outside of the room. The duo waited for a moment. When no one else came, they checked if there was camera, but there weren't, so they went out of the ventilation system.

The moment Rouga touched the ground, he grabbed his spellcard and used it. Sophia appeared from a dark portal and checked around.

"You took a while," she commented quietly.

Rouga frowned and replied, "The security is tight."

She nodded, believing his words. She walked towards the computer Tenchi closed and took out her USB key. She first opened the computer and waited for it to be completely open. They couldn't enter in the files since it was blocked. Sophia installed the USB Key. They waited for a few minutes to see if anything would happen.

Rouga noticed that Sophia didn't touch the computer and was wearing a pair of gloves. He wasn't surprise by that since the security was tight and if they suspect anything, they will search for fingerprints.

The screen suddenly changed as it accepted the password, that no one had. Rouga guessed that the USB Key must be used to hack inside a computer.

"No alarm so far," Sophia commented. She took out a small sheet of paper and started searching for any information's they could use against Tenchi.

She checked in the files for a while. Cerberus stood close to the door and listened outside, just in case someone was coming back.

As she searched, she lightly frowned in frustrations, "This is harder than I thought. He surely had erased everything."

Rouga grunted, "Then there is nothing we can obtain."

Sophia nodded negatively, "Even if he erased everything, there is still traces of what he put in the computer. I just have to let him take control of the computer and we will wait."

"Who?" Rouga asked, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Someone who knows a lot about computers," she replied as she clicked on something.

He saw the pointer of the mouse moving on its own and clicked on something. They then saw that whoever was in control of the computer was copying the hard drive of the computer.

Rouga and his buddy both felt the tension rising as it started downloading everything in the computer. If anyone entered at the wrong time, they would witness them and the alert would be sent. Not only that, but if anyone detecting this from another computer, it was also over.

Thankfully, it took just half a minute and it was over.

 _Kyoya must have the best computer and the fastest internet connection existing on Earth._ Rouga thought.

Sophia then saw that the other user erased the history in the computer, as if nothing happened before it disconnected. She took out the USB key, "We have what we need. We need to get out of here now," she took out another spellcard.

She opened a black hole, the same one that she came from, "Let's go."

Rouga lightly frowned, but made no comment as he entered there with his buddy. Sophia joined them at the other side. One it was safe, he grunted, "Why did we have to enter in the office if you had a card that allowed you to enter in there?"

Sophia gazed at him and thought that it was a legitimate question. She answered, "Because I would have been in trouble if I teleport myself in when there was someone in there or anywhere around it when I teleport. So it was safer that you enter in there and checked if it was safe."

Rouga didn't reply, it was a good reason.

Cerberus said, "We should go. The farther away we are, the better."

The humans nodded and walked away, wondering what proof the files might contained.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

I will take a break from this story for a while. I have written a lot of chapters, but I need to take my time and think of how ending this season, which is coming to an end. So I have to plan the rest of it for a while before continuing it and they are other stories I want to advance too.

Thank you for all the reviews.

Next one: A Warning.


End file.
